My life is a big 'what if'
by xxhereigoagainXDxx
Summary: She was perfect, according to everyone else but then she met him. After changing her life, he left. She waited but had to move on. Years passed and everything else changed. They met again. But none of them would admit they still feel the same way.
1. Prologue

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 1: Prologue

She slowly fluttered her eyes open as the sun's rays shine from the bedroom window.

-ooOoo-

He slowly moved as he held the girl beside him tighter. The bed was enough to hold both of them.

-ooOoo-

"mmmhh…" was all that she could say when she realized that its already morning by looking at the window.

-ooOoo-

The girl started to move and he slowly awakened as he realizes that the person beside him is awake as well. He looks at her face as his eyesight begins to clear up and he gently shoves away the hair sticking on her face.

"Hey…" he whispered on her ear.

She smiled as she replied, "Good morning"

"You stayed in my apartment?"

She giggled slightly, "Yup"

"What day is it today?"

"It's Sunday, don't worry, school's closed."

"Yours is, but mine, just doesn't seem to close" He got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

-ooOoo-

She looked at the clock and groaned, "It's Sunday… and it's way too early! Better go back to sleep." She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take over.

-ooOoo-

When he came out of the bathroom he saw that the girl he was with was not on bed anymore. He started to smell the sweet aroma of morning coffee and headed to the kitchen.

"Thought you might need some coffee before you head out." She smiled as she held up a cup of coffee to him.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a sec." He came in the bedroom and came out wearing a blue suit with matching red necktie.

"Looking handsome, as always." She stood up to fix his tie. He smirked as he took his cup of coffee.

-ooOoo-

A knock on the door was heard but there was no response. Frustrated, the person knocking opened the door and jumped on the bed waking up the person sleeping.

"Mom! Wake up!"

-ooOoo-

After putting down his cup of coffee, he ran his hands through her long hair.

"Com'mon I'll walk you back to your apartment. You shouldn't have stayed here that long, Orihime."

She looked back and smiled, "I know that but thanks anyway, Ichigo." She looked down blushing and held his hand. They walked out of his apartment together.

-ooOoo-

A gasp then a groan was the response the little man got. He sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. After seconds of silence the woman on the bed sat up. The little boy smiled wide and hugged his mother.

She hugged him back as she tried fixing her short black hair while holding on to the boy wrapped around her. The boy's spiky black hair blended well with his mom's. Her blue violet eyes looked at his same colored ones.

"Why are you awake this early in the morning?"

"Why aren't you?" was the boy's reply.

She grinned as she looked at the boy with soft eyes. "You're hungry." She said not asking a question.

"Yup!" the boy said cheerfully. They both got off the bed and headed for the kitchen.

"You're getting a lot heavier you know that Ken'ichi?"

He put his hands at the back of his head and said, "Nah, you're just getting old—"

She pinched his cheeks hard. "What did you say?"

"I-I mean I'm getting older hehe… that's why I'm heavy."

"That's what I thought you said." And the two started preparing for their breakfast to start the Sunday morning.

A/N: WAH! Hahaha I finished the first chapter! Oh, so short… well anyways I love the name ken'ichi, That's L's real name right? Well anyways, you guys probably figured out the plot by now because of this chapter. Sorry for the errors haha hey I'm just a beginner… Please Review. OMG! I never imagined saying that! Wooah! So Foreign hahaha .


	2. What a blurry introduction :P

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 2: What a blurry introduction :P (Prolougue II?)

He walked to the main entrance of a big building wherein a black haired man was standing in front of it looking irritated. The man was wearing a black formal suit but upon hearing footsteps coming closer, he looked up at the man approaching him and adjusts his glasses with his middle finger.

"Yo!" Ichigo said as he raises an arm to signify his arrival.

"You're late" the man in front of him coldly replied.

"Oh come on, you sound like your dad."

The comment made the man glare at him but he ignored it. "Besides, its Sunday you know? Anyways, what time is the meeting that you're talking about anyway?"

"its 9am" venom clearly heard from his voice.

Ichigo looked at his watch, "Well I guess I'm a little late. Lighten up Ishida."

Ishida snapped. "A little late? A little late Kurosaki? It's 10am! You're an hour late for the meeting! You're lucky the head facilitator of this meeting had another emergency meeting which is why this meeting was canceled."

"Then what's the problem? Wait a minute… You mean I got all suited for nothing?"

"That's not the point! The point is that the company would have lost a great deal because of your tardiness." He glared even more at the carrot-top.

Ichigo began to scowl. "Well, it's not my fault. I needed to take Orihime back to her apartment… I left my car there since it's not that far from here so I just decided to walk—"

Ishida's eyes widened and cut him off, "Why we're you taking her home this early in the morning?" he asked even though he had a pretty good idea of what the reason is.

"You know why! Because she stayed in my apartment! Again! Geez… What's so wrong about letting your girlfriend stay in your apartment, it's not like we did anything wrong and if we did it's none of your business." He looked away but his scowl remained on his features.

Ishida sighed and adjusts his glasses again. "I guess it is none of my business." He wanted to ask if anything happened but after remembering what his friend said, he can assure that nothing really did happened. The two began to walk away from the big building.

"I still don't get what she sees in you" Ishida said adjusting his glasses as they both walked further.

"I don't get it either." Ichigo smirked and placed his hands in his pocket.

"I mean there are a lot of other men in the world and yet she sticks with you."

"Yeah, there are a lot of men and yet she still doesn't see you. How weird is that?" he chuckled slightly and Ishida started blushing but it was his turn to scowl. "Oh, shut up" was his only retort.

They walked further until they saw a petite girl with black hair coming towards them.

"Excuse me!" The girl shouted as she ran passed ichigo's left. The girl continued her pace and so did Ishida who was still walking but stopped when he noticed that Ichigo wasn't following him. He looked back and saw his friend frozen and looking back at the girl who just ran past them.

Ishida was about to say something long but ended up cutting it to a "Hey". After hearing his friend, Ichigo snapped back to reality. "Oh sorry…" He replied softly. Ishida just nodded and they both continued walking. Ishida knew that the girl who ran past them wasn't the same person that ran through his friend's mind a minute ago.

Which was another reason for your girlfriend to stop clinging on you.

A/N: Okay! It ended up short but anyways this chapter was made for introduction purposes only. Now, do you guys have any idea what the plot is now? Yes? No? Anyways, Thank you very much HanaShiTsukiko. Oh you reviewed! Thank you so much! This was my first time to write and… and… *tear falls* sorry for making you read my grammatically damaged work hehe… Please Review for future people who decide to read my work in the near future! I Love you people! God bless…


	3. To be Early

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 3: To be Early

He took another spoonful of cereal with his elbows on top of the table as he eyed the woman in front of him walking frantically back and forth as her grey suit started to wrinkle from her movements.

"What's taking her so long?" the woman whispered asking no one in particular but stopped and started tapping her shoes on the floor.

The little boy continued eating his breakfast but his eyes stayed locked on his mother.

"That's it! I'm taking you to school." The woman said with a scowl.

The boy swallowed immediately. "NO WAY MOM! At this rate, I'll end up opening the school!" he pouted.

Yup, he'll definitely end up opening it since it was only 5:45 in the morning and class starts at 7:30. The woman sighed. "Look, it's good to be early. That's what my brother taught me and it's about time you learn it to—"

DING DONG

She heard the doorbell ring and quickly ran to the front door. She opened it and on the outside stood a girl who was as short as her with hair tied neatly to a bun. The girl was wearing blue skinny jeans and a simple red shirt. She looked like she was in a hurry before but she was smiling now and yet her eyes were apologetic.

"I'm really sorry for being late Rukia." She continued to smile.

Upon seeing her smile, Rukia sighed "Fine just get inside Momo."

They both went in and Momo closed the door behind her. "Sooo… where is little Kichi? Still asleep?"

"I'm right here!" The boy replied his voice coming from the kitchen.

Shocked Momo just looked at her best friend as they approach the dining table where the little boy was eating his cereal. "Don't tell me you woke him up this early?" She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips as she eyed her friend.

"So what if I did?" was her retort.

"Geez Rukia, do you want your son to open the school or something?" still eyeing her friend.

"Well, I was about to leave and I can't just leave him here alone and sleeping. Anyways, I have to go now. Just take care of things here for me." She grabbed her briefcase and faced her son who was still eating or more like playing with the cereal left in his bowl. She bends down her knees slightly as the boy came running over to her, hugging and kissing her on the cheek. She hugged him tighter. "Have fun at school." She said straightening up. He looked up at her and said, "See you later" as he grinned widely. Rukia looked at Momo and they both smiled at each other.

"It's my turn to pick him up so don't worry about it." Momo said as she sweetly smiled.

"Ah" Was the only respond she got. Rukia went out to work and Kenichi started to yawn.

Momo looked at him with concerned eyes. "You poor thing. Wanna go back to sleep?" She asked but the boy shook his head. "Oh? You're seven you know, isn't waking up at 5am too early for you?" because it's definitely early for her at her age.

"Not really…" The boy put his hands at the back of his head and started walking back to the unfinished cereal. Momo just stared at the boy walking back to his seat. The way the boy walked reminded her of someone. "Hey Ken'ichi…" Momo started. The boy looked back putting down his arms "Yeah?"

Momo sighed as she cleared her thoughts and simply said "Nothing…" and looked to the side.

Ken'ichi sat down and paused. There was silence. "Oh yeah, mom didn't wake me up at 5, she woke me up at 4."

Momo's eyes snapped back to look at the kid. Her mouth was gaping and with only one thought running through her head. "What was Rukia thinking? Is she trying to punish her son by turning him into her brother? I mean the guy was early for everything to be the first at everything. He even wakes up early to beat the rising sun. This kid is just incredible; if it were me I would have cursed anybody who would—"her thoughts were cut off when she heard a soft snoring. Ken'ichi was resting his chin on one hand as his elbow stayed on top of the table. His eyes were closed and he was sleeping with a peaceful expression. Momo smiled softly as she eyed the kid.

I guess it WAS too early for him.

A/N: Weee! I liked how I ended it! :P Just A reminder people I am trying to keep the chapters below a thousand words but more than five hundred. I'm still getting used to writing so I'm really sorry if the chapters are short but it'll get longer (I think). Well I'm really having fun writing with all the ideas and stuff and I hope you guys are having fun reading as well. I'm a little busy though which is another reason why the chapters are cut short. Oh, well… life is life. Anyways… REVIEW PEOPLE! THANK YOU!


	4. All in a day's work

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 4: All in a day's work

She went out of the taxi cab and went inside a really tall building—more like a skyscraper—and quickly nodded towards the guard who opened the main entrance for her. She quickly stepped inside the elevator and pressed a certain floor number and the elevator started to move up. After stepping out the elevator there were very few people in the hallway and when I say very few people I meant no one in particular. She darted towards a pair of very large glass doors. I t wasn't locked since the janitors must have known that someone will be entering this early in the morning and yes that person was her. She smiled and pushed open the door and went inside to find her desk. She flopped down her briefcase and started to browse the papers on her desk. She looked around. The windows are made of large glass which lets you have the pleasure of looking at the wide sky since she was at the 18th floor. The place was big with many desks separated by glass dividers. Hers was the closest to the corner and close to the window with a wall on the left and the glass window facing her back. She spun her chair around then closed her eyes when she stopped. It was quiet and sighed. "The classic Himawari Enterprises, well, better start working." She opened her laptop to start working.

The two were walking together. Momo smiled at the little kid walking beside her. "Did you get enough sleep Ken'ichi?" she said with a hint of humor on her tone. Kenichi didn't look up to hide his blush of embarrassment. "You could have woken me up you know?" He said with a pout crossing his arms around his chest. "Aww… and why would I do that? Besides little kids need their rest and you were really cute when your asleep." She giggled a little covering her mouth with one of her hands.

"I was NOT!" He yelled pouting even more. Momo remembered what happened before they went out. She carried Ken'ichi to the sofa. The little kid was so tired he didn't even budge as she carried him and put him gently down the big red sofa. The kid woke up with a "Wha!" when he realized he fell asleep. His surprised face was enough to make Momo giggle.

They stopped in front of the school's main gate. Momo squatted down and put her hands on her knees. She was facing Ken'ichi and he was facing her back. "I'm picking you up later so you have to wait for me here. Okay?" she said with a smile. He put his hands on the back of his head and sighed, "Yeah."

"Oh come on, don't be like that, you know that your mom's busy and besides—"

"I know." He said looking down.

After seeing his reaction she straightened up and put her hand on one of his shoulders. "Be good. M'kay?"

The boy nodded but still not looking at her. She took her hand away and turned around but was stopped. "Aunt Momo!" Ken'ichi yelped. She turned around.

"Yes?"

"There's a—um… m-meeting for—um…"

"hmm?" she looked down at the kid.

"The teacher wants to meet my p-parents." He said the last word like a whisper.

She gasped. "Did you do something wrong?" She asked frantically.

"Wha—N-no!"

"Oh…" She said with a relief.

I bet it's just a simple meeting about informing the parents about their kids' performance at school. She thought.

"Do you want me to come?" she asked with concern.

"Well, you don't have to."

"Okay, then what's your plan?" she asked confused.

"N-nothing" He turned around "I just wanted to tell you, that's all"

"Oh? Well, thanks for telling me" She smiled but still confused.

"And please don't tell mom about the meeting and about me falling asleep." He said not facing her.

"Sure thing" and with that, Ken'ichi ran inside the school.

"Poor kid—" she said to herself "Oh no!" she gasped "I forgot to ask him when the meeting was?"

The office has more people now. Rukia started to smirk.

I'm almost done with the paperwork which means I might be able to go home early today. She thought.

Suddenly a red haired man was staring at her over the glass divider in front of her. "You look happy today, Miss Early bird"

She gasped and looked up "Oi! Renji! How long have you been standing there?"

"Just now"

"Oh…" she looked back at the papers with a smirk.

"So… why so happy?" the man asked curiously.

She looked up again with a smile.

Meanwhile on some other side of the so called office there were two men arguing.

"Why do we have to do all these stuff?" said the first man.

"Yeah, I can't believe we have a lot of stuff to do?" said the second man.

"I heard Kuchiki Rukia is almost done with her paperwork."

"It's all because she goes to work really early."

"I'm so jealous… does she even have a life out of this boring office?"

"Well it wouldn't kill you to put some effort in your work." The two men looked up to see a short woman with her black hair looking at them with black eyes and a smirk on her lips. She was holding a few papers in her arms. She was looking at them as if she was taller than both the two men combined.

The first man stuttered "Well… um… w-we were j-just t-talking about…"

"How far have you gone with your work?" she raised an eyebrow.

The two men both looked down. Soi fon raised one eyebrow and took one pile of papers from one of the men's desk. She browsed through it and shook her head.

"Such lazy imbeciles you are. You haven't even done half of it."

"We're sorry Ms. Soi Fon, we promise to—"

"Promise what? Che, I bet you can't even finish a quarter of these in one week, let alone finish it." Then her smirked widened. "But you're lucky I'm not that heartless." She took their papers, adding them to the ones she was holding on to and went off without another word. The two men looked at each other with confusion. Soi Fon walked her way around the office until she saw what she was looking for.

Rukia was smiling at Renji. She was about to answer his question when a voice of a woman cut her off.

"Ms. Kuchiki! Good to see you." Soi Fon went over to her waving one hand and holding a stack of papers on the other.

Shit. What does she want? Rukia thought and Renji looking at her but when he noticed that Soi Fon was approaching he sat down on his chair that was just in front of the glass divider he was leaning against.

"Oh, Ms. Soi Fon, what brings you here?" she said with a fake yet sweet looking smile.

"I heard you were almost done with the paper works assigned to you for the whole week. You must be very dedicated to work since its only Wednesday." Soi fon said which made Rukia twitch a bit but Soi Fon didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said no but I guess sometimes I just get too in to my work for me to notice time." She giggled but the irritation was building up inside her.

"Well then here." Soi Fon put the stack of papers on her desk.

Rukia's fake giggles stopped. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she eyed the stack of papers. "What… is this—?"

She was cut off. "Oh my Ms. Kuchiki, have you gone blind? Their unfinished paperworks." Soi fon replied with a light giggle. "I know that but what is it doing here?" Rukia looked up at her but she couldn't hide her scowl.

"Well you see some workers have been slacking off and we really need all the help that we can get in order to finish those before the deadline." Soi Fon said calmly as if not noticing Rukia's scowl.

"Yes but—"

"What's wrong Ms. Kuchiki? What happened to all your enthusiasm a while ago? I thought that you get too in to your work? Won't these be a piece of cake? Or is the newbie still incapable of doing a little extra work?" She said with a hint of intimidation.

Rukia looked through the papers and inner sighed. But then she noticed a certain pink envelope. She blinked and took it out. There's handwriting on the envelope: "From: Soi Fon To my beloved: Y—"

Before she could even finish reading it Soi Fon grabbed it from her and shoves it in the few files she was still holding.

"I believe that this is mine." She said with venom clearly heard from her voice.

After realizing what just happened, Rukia just smirked. "Oh I'm sorry; it must have fallen in with the other files accidentally. Anyways, I better get started with these I mean I guess that some workers just have a lot of OTHER things to do aside from slacking off." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

After hearing her comment, Soi Fon quickly retorted "Well Ms. Kuchiki, unlike you, some people have better things to do than just kill themselves with work."

"I bet they do" Rukia said with sarcasm still clear in her tone. The two women glared at each other but their glaring contest was suddenly interrupted.

"Ms. Soi Fon!" A tall and big fat man cried running towards them.

"What is it Omaeda?" Soi Fon replied coldly.

"I'm done with arranging the files in an alphabetical order" He said with a salute.

"Good… did you arrange them by category as well?"

"By Category?" He asked trying to hide his nervousness.

"Yes, by category. So, did you?" She asked again with a hint of irritation in her tone.

"I—um… no—"He was cut off by a folder slamming on his face.

"You worthless—must I do everything? What kind of assistant doesn't even know how to follow—" She stopped when she realized that Rukia was looking at her smirking as if enjoying the sight. She sighed and shove a few files straight at Omaeda's chest. He cringed a little because of the pain. "Here! Go to the storage room and check if the stocks are complete." She said trying to die down her frustrations.

"Y-yes" Omaeda stuttered and tripping a little as he ran out.

"You shouldn't be too hard on your assistant."

Soi Fon glared at Rukia. "I don't need you to tell me what to do, Ms. Kuchiki. I believe that how I handle him is none of your business."

"Oh I'm sorry but you know, before, I too wanted an assistant, but after seeing yours, I guess I prefer working alone." Rukia said with the sarcasm back in her tone.

"Well then, I suggest you start working since you clearly have no time for dawdle and you don't have an assistant to help you work faster."

"Well, I suggest you go back to work as well Ms. Soi Fon since having an assistant like that leaves you with twice the work." Rukia retorted with a smirk. Soi Fon glared before turning around and walking away. At that moment Rukia had one thing in mind.

I win.

After hearing the clicks of shoes were far away, Renji stood up and leaned against the divider again to see a grinning Rukia.

"Hey, you seem happier." He said.

But then Rukia sighed and frown at the stock of papers.

"Woah! What's wrong now?" Renji asked surprised by her sudden change of expression.

"These!" She pointed at the papers. "It'll take me all day! Now I'll never be able to go home early." She sighed again."So much for finishing work in advance, it only got me more work."

"But knowing you, you can handle that" Renji said but upon seeing sadness written on Rukia's face, he decided to change the topic.

"So, how's Ken'ichi?"

The woman looked up and smiled "He's doing great."

He knew that one of the things that made her happy was her son and he smiled softly as he saw the smile on her face. Yup, he remembered that smile. It was the same innocent smile she wore when they were still in elementary school but then he missed seeing that smile since his family had to move. He had to continue his high school and his life somewhere else but now he was just glad to see that smile again after such a long time. "That's good" he simply replied.

"Oh am I interrupting something?"

The voice of a woman made the two look up. The woman has a shoulder bag on her right shoulder. She had long tangerine colored hair and her suit had an open button to give her big breast the privilege to show some cleavage. She was grinning on them.

"Your late again Rangiku." Rukia said with a smile.

"She's always late, what do you expect." Renji said looking away.

"Don't be mad Renji, I didn't mean to interrupt your flirting with Rukia." Rangiku giggled.

"Shut up!" Renji yelled trying to stop a blush.

"Well, I just wanted to say 'Hi'. Oh, and Rukia, how's your so—"

"Ssshhh!" Rukia and Renji both warned together with their fingers signaling her to be quiet.

Rangiku blinked at their reaction. "Oh right! Sorry, I forgot it was a secret." She whispered and smiled again like nothing happened. "Anyways, I really missed the little guy. Does he miss me?" She started to walk towards her desk which was the one on Rukia's right. There was no glass divider there which enables them to see each other while talking. Too bad for Renji, he still has to lean over the divider to see Rukia.

"Thanks for asking, he's fine." Rukia said. Rangiku sat on her chair and faced her chair towards Rukia's direction and finally noticed the stack of paper's on Rukia's brown table.

"So, what's with all the papers? You selling papers or something?" She joked.

"Geez Matsumoto, it's called paperwork! Figures you wouldn't know since you don't actually do yours." Renji said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey!" Rangiku pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Cut it out you two, lighten up Renji, it was a joke." Rukia said turning back to the stack of papers. "And these papers are not for sale, Soi Fon assigned them to me since she found out that I'm done with my work for the week. Rangiku's face turned to a concerned expression. "You just took it? Honey, you can't just let her do that to you, she's just an employee here like us. She can't just dump you with work! Besides doesn't she know that your brother—"

"Ssshhh!" Rukia and Renji both silenced her again.

"Oh right! Sorry, I forgot it was a secret too. Geez Rukia, you have so many secrets! It's hard to tell what to say and what not to say." She pouted again.

"What do you mean? Those are the only two secrets that I told you about –more like she found out and the only thing left to do was to explain to her everything and trust her to keep it a secret—but you're still having a hard time keeping it a secret." Rukia sighed.

"Well I'm not exactly a very secretive person you know? But for you, I'll do my best!" Rangiku smiled brightly and clapped her hands together.

"I hate to ask but why are you late?" Renji said trying to change the topic.

"OH! Glad you ask! You see there was this guy…" Rangiku started. Renji groaned and went back to his desk leaving Rukia to listen to Rangiku's story. Rukia started working while she tried to half listen to what Rangiku was talking about.

A/N: Woah! This chapter was really long, FOR ME hehe since my target was only more than 500 words a day but less than a thousand. I guess I got carried away. Anyways, I wasn't able to update yesterday since I slept all day. I had the urge to cut this chapter but then I hesitated. I liked this chapter but not really since Ichigo wasn't in it hehe. Sorry for the OOCness of the characters and the grammar mistakes. Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please REVIEW! Thank you very much. God bless everyone.


	5. Do you cook?

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 5: Do you cook?

Ken'ichi went to his seat at the corner of the room near the window and slowly sat down after putting his bag on his desk. He slump down his desk and sighed. Another kid slowly approached him and tapped his shoulders. He looked up and saw a boy with brown hair and glasses looking at him with concern. "You okay Ken'ichi?" the boy asked.

Ken'ichi just looked out the window as he replied, "Ah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it Hiro." Hiro nodded but even if he knew his friend wouldn't see it. "Alright" he simply replied going back to his seat. Class started and before they knew it.

"Class, please settle down." A not so tall and skinny man stood in front of the class. He wore his light green colored polo shirt and black pants. The children remained quiet and behaved as they wait for the teacher's instructions.

The man smiled weakly and said calmly "I remembered telling you guys about the parent's meeting. I'd like you to convince your parents to come. We do this every grading period and it is very important for your parents to know about your performance. Am I clear on that?"

"Yes!" The children replied altogether but Ken'ichi just sighed and looked outside the window. Not long after that lunch came and the children started to gather around their chairs as they all eat together. Hiro turned his chair around to face Ken'ichi. "So what's for lunch?" He asked smiling. Ken'ichi just looked at him and said "Not hungry."

"Well, you have to eat something." Without another word he brought out his lunchbox and offered Ken'ichi a rice ball.

"Here."

"Huh?" Ken'ichi asked confused. "Last time I checked when people say that their not hungry you're not suppose to give them food." He said smirking.

"Well last time I checked you're not suppose to say that you're not hungry if you are so take it. My dad made more than enough so I thought I'd share it." Hiro handed him the rice ball.

Ken'ichi eyed the rice ball then took it. He looked back and forth at the rice ball and his best friend then decided to take a bite at the rice ball. He smiled "Thanks, it's really good."

"Ah, sure thing." Hiro started to eat his own lunch. After lunch classes started to dart fast and the time to go home went quicker than usual. Ken'ichi packed his things but before he could leave one of his classmates called for him.

"Kuchiki! Teacher wants to talk to you." A girl said approaching him. After seeing him nod the girl then quickly running away to go out of the room. Ken'ichi approached the teacher's table at the side of the classroom where his teacher was sitting. Ken'ichi stopped and stood in front of the table.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, are your parents coming?" His teacher looked up at him.

"Um… no… mom's busy" the boy replied looking down.

"What about your dad?"

"I don't know… I guess not." He said like a whisper and still not looking up.

"I see, your parent's haven't been very cooperative when it comes to school matters. Did you tell them about the meeting?" His teacher asked him with a calm voice.

Ken'ichi shrugged confused the teacher. Upon seeing his student's reaction the teacher decided to let go of the topic. "Why don't you try to talk to them or convince them, they might change their mind?" This time the boy just nodded and started to walk away. The teacher just eyed the boy as Ken'ichi walked out of the classroom.

As Ken'ichi walked to the main gate he tried to hide his sad expression when he looked up and see a waving Momo. She darted towards him but then stopped when she felt something was wrong.

"Are you alright Ken'ichi?" she said with a look of concern.

"Mm." He replied smiling.

"Are you mad because your mom can't walk you home today?" She asked not convinced by the child's smile.

"I-it's not that—"

"Well, I'm picking you up just like last Wednesday at Yesterday. So how could Friday be any different right? Your mom is just working on something, she promised that she'll finish it soon so don't worry okay?" Momo said smiling.

"Ah, Aunt Momo did you—" he was cut off when he saw a short man with white hair and blue eyes approaching them. Ken'ichi gasped "What's he doing here?" He pointed at the man. The man scowled. "Hey kid, don't you know that pointing at someone is bad since three fingers are pointing back at you—"

"Oh Shiro! I told you to wait—anyways since your here let's just go now okay?" Momo said tugging on Toshiro's sleeve. "Come along now Ken'ichi." She said looking back at the boy. Ken'ichi hesitated for a moment and then followed. He followed behind the couple. Ken'ichi just mumbled to himself. "I wish that mom didn't have to work so hard" he sighed and continued to walk home.

It's already 6 pm and there is still a lot of paperwork left. The office was almost out of people except for Rukia of course but that's what she thought.

"Hey! You're still working? You should stop pushing yourself too hard, you've been doing that for the last 2 days." Renji said walking around the divider and leaning towards her while his hands support his weight on her desk. Rukia was surprised a bit upon knowing that she's not the only one left in the office and she sighed.

"Renji, I thought you went home? Anyway, I just have to finish these and I'm done." Renji looked at the papers then looked at the clock. "You do know that you need to do it twice as fast if you want to go home by at least eight, right?" Renji raised an eyebrow as he looked at the woman.

"I know, I know, but I don't have time to think about that, I just have to finish, soon and fast." She said typing and not looking at Renji. He then sighed and grabbed the papers.

"H-hey! What are you doing Renji?" She asked irritated. "I don't have time for games now give it back!" She stood up and reached for the papers but Renji handed her half of the papers. She grabbed the papers and started to reach for the ones he's still holding. "Give back all of them, Renji." She started jumping.

"You want to finish early right?" Renji asked which made Rukia pause.

"Yeah, so?" She looked at him curiously.

"We'll split the work in half."

Surprised by his proposition, Rukia shook her head. "NO WAY!" She continued to reach up. "I'm almost done. I can do it so just give back the papers and go home Renji!"

"Look, I'm just trying to help! I know you can do it but knowing you, you'll end up finishing it in the middle of the night! So why not just let me help you! Okay?" He said seriously glaring at Rukia. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine you can help. But I can't let this go that easily."

"How so?" The two both returned to their desk to resume working.

"As a payment for helping me, I'll treat you lunch for the whole week next week." She said with a serious tone. Renji smirked. "It's a deal then."

There was silence once again. But then Renji broke the silence by adding another bet to see who gets to finish the work first. Rukia accepted. After more than an hour the silence was broken once again.

"I'DONE!" Rukia screamed with happiness clear in her tone as she stood up and stretched.

"Damn, you finished first." Renji said with a groan.

"Ha! You're such a loser when it comes to bets Renji, you shouldn't have proposed that bet in the first place." She said pointing at him.

Renji sighed, "Fine, because of that, I'll treat you for dinner."

"Dinner? Now?" She paused to look at him.

"Um… That depends when do you want? You did win, you decide?"

"Well…" she looked at the clock which said 7:30. "I need to go home now, maybe next week?" She suggested with a smile.

"Next week then, oh and don't forget that you owe me lunch the whole week next week."

"Yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow, and thanks again!" she grabbed her briefcase and dashed to the door and out of the building. Renji left behind as he turned off his laptop. Little did the petite woman know, Renji finished his work half an hour before she did.

She entered the house slowly to see Mom and Ken'ichi watching TV on the couch. She took off her high heels and slowly walked towards the red sofa. She sat down on the unoccupied space of the couch. She leaned her back against the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

"Welcome home." Momo and Ken'ichi said without taking their eyes off the TV.

Rukia opened her eyes and turned her head around to face them. "Did guys eat yet?"

"Nope." They both answered at the same time still too in to watching what was on TV.

"I see…" She returned to her original position with her eyes closed. "Why don't we just order out?" she said. "Okay" was the plain reply she got from the two. Feeling that nobody moved, the small woman looked at them. "I said why don't we just order out?" She asked irritated that they just nodded in reply.

She rested her head back to its last position and growled inwardly that nobody was listening to her. Nobody spoke at the moment and only the sound coming from the television was heard until…

"WHAT? WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?" Momo screamed with tear filled eyes. Rukia was forced to look up to see a crying Momo and a Ken'ichi covering his little ears with his hands. "You didn't have to yell you know?" he said.

"S-sorry." Momo said a bit embarrassed. Rukia just rolled her eyes. "B-but you saw it too r-right? H-he loved her! And yet he l-left her even if he knew t-that being s-separated would hurt both of them!" She started choking as she cried and talk at the same time. "Geez, it's just a movie Aunt Momo. You just got too in to it." Ken'ichi rolled his eyes. Rukia can't help but smile "Wow Kichi, you say that like you weren't in too it? You may not be crying like silly Momo over there but I saw you staring at the TV as if it's going to move if you looked away."

"That's NOT true! You can't prove anything!" He said looking away embarrassed because of what his mother said. The movie they were watching wasn't really that bad he told himself but that just made him growl inwardly. But his thoughts were cut off when he heard his stomach grumbling. His mother's giggling and aunt's sobs were stopped as they looked at him.

"I'm hungry." He asked plainly. "Yeah, me too." Momo added. Rukia felt a vein pop out on her forehead as she heard the proof of the fact that NO ONE was listening to her. "Hey mom, what's for—" His face was met by a cushion. "OUCH!" He yelped. It may be a cushion but it sure hurts a lot. "That hurt…" He said as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Well, you wouldn't get that if you were listening to me earlier!" She simply said. "Well, we could just order out." Momo said as she wiped off the tears from her eyes. Rukia wanted to slap her friend for not listening to her as well and suggesting the same suggestion she gave as if she didn't say it before but then at the last moment she hesitated.

"So what would you like to eat Ken'ichi?" Momo looked at the boy.

Ken'ichi tapped his chin to think. "I want pizza!" he said grinning.

The two women on his sides looked at him repeating his answer. "Pizza?" They both said with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He said looking back and forth at the two women. "I'm a seven year old boy who wants pizza for supper, what's so wrong that?" He said pouting.

Rukia sighed in defeat. "Then pizza it is."

After the delivery came they all sat down around the table to eat pizza—as suggested by Ken'ichi—for supper.

"What we're you two watching awhile ago anyway?" Rukia said trying to start a conversation.

"We don't know" They both said and the woman eyed them with disbelief as she took another bite out of her pizza.

"Anyway, what made you go home early I mean, since you said you had a lot of things to do we were expecting you to go home at around twelve midnight or tomorrow maybe?" Momo asked while she chewed on her pizza and placed her chin on her palm while her elbows were on top of the table.

"I am not that dedicated to work!" She glared at her friend as she felt insulted by the comment.

"Yes you are." Momo and Ken'ichi said without looking at her but concentrating on their pizza.

"How could you say that? I have never gone so far with work and go home the next day!"

"Maybe not but the possibility is still there." Momo said as Ken'ichi nodded. Rukia shook her head.

"Anyway, I got to finish early because Renji helped me by splitting up the paper work."

"Renji? Abarai Renji? You mean that muscular, hot, red haired, Abarai Renji?" Momo's eyes were bright but Rukia's expression was that of confusion.

"You mean the guy with the weird eyebrows?" Ken'ichi asked curiously but Rukia threw a ball of crumpled tissue paper on his forehead.

"You shouldn't talk about people that way. And yes that's the Renji I'm talking about." Rukia eyed the two and noticed Momo's bright expression.

"What is it Momo?"

"Are you dating?" Momo asked frankly. It made Rukia choke on her pizza.

"Wha-No! He just asked me to eat dinner but I refused since I had to go home."

Momo gasped. "What? Why would you do that? You should have accepted his offer! We could have just rot here while you enjoy your dinner Rukia!"

"What? I have no intention of rotting here." Ken'ichi said pouting but the two women didn't seem to notice. Momo grabbed her friend's hand. "This could be your chance to find your prince charming Rukia!"

"My what?"

"Think about it! This could be destiny!"

"Momo, you think everything is all about destiny."

"That's because it is Rukia!"

"But don't worry if he's not the one I still have a lot of people for you to meet." She winked and Rukia flinched.

"Okay… I had enough of that." She finally said but Momo acted like she didn't hear anything.

"Come on Rukia, just look at me and Shiro. We're doing great. Just a while ago we went out…" Momo started to share her story her whole day with Toshiro.

Ken'ichi cringed she hated it when conversations were about fluff, love and dating, especially when his aunt was the one talking. It'll definitely go on and on and on. He finally said something which made the two women pause to look at him. Rukia eyed her son and asked, "What?"

"I said, does dad cook?" He asked innocently.

Momo gasped then frowned. "Ken'ichi! You should know better than bring up your dad in the house." She lectured.

"Why not? I was just asking." He crossed his little arms over his chest and pouted. Rukia was still eyeing her son but her gaze seems to go through him as if her mind was trying to recall something.

"_You're doing it wrong." He scowled._

"_Well maybe if you stopped yelling I'd be able to do it right." She glared at him._

"_For God's sake Rukia it's just an egg. Can't you do it right?" with that comment he earned a painful kick on the shin. He cringed in pain as he tried to massage the painful spot._

"_Ouch why'd you do that, stupid midget? It's not my fault you can't cook."_

"_Well, you're supposed to be teaching me so stop complaining." She put her hands on her waist to glare at him. After a few more insults and a lot more wasted eggs. It happened._

"_Ha! I told you I could do it." She said proudly._

"_You did, but you didn't tell me you we're going to burn and waste 2 dozen eggs before you could—Ouch!" With that he earned another painful kick. He sat down to massage his sore shin. Rukia looked at the plate where her perfect sunny-side-up egg was placed she smiled and placed it on the table in front him. She sat on another chair. He looked up to look at the egg and then to her. He raised an eyebrow with confusion written all over his face. _

"_What's this?"_

"_Well, that is an egg. I cooked it here and—"_

"_You're giving it to me?"_

"_Why not? I did it because of you."_

_He smirked and started to eat. "Hmm… not bad…" he swallowed "for the 25__th__ egg." She stepped on his foot from under the table. _

"_Damn it, bitch! Why'd you do that?" He yelped._

"_You could have just said it tasted good!"_

"_I'm the one eating, so I have the right to say anything."_

"_Well, I'm the one who cooked it so if you're gonna be that way I will never cook for you ever."_

"_Che, I doubt that."_

"_Oh, really? Why so?" she raised an eyebrow._

"_Because I'm teaching you something else to cook tomorrow." He smirked._

"Fine, you know what? You're dad can't cook. He couldn't cook anything. He was stupid and arrogant to even know how to cook a simple dish" She said ending the conversation.

Meanwhile at a really expensive restaurant…

"Achoo!" Ichigo sneezed.

"Oh no! Do you have a cold Ichigo?" Orihime asked frantically.

"I-it's nothing, I guess someone's talking about me." He smirked and she smiled at his reply. "I guess so." She giggled.

A/N: Oh! I'm so in too writing today! Hahaha too bad I can't write anymore until the next day since I now have to dedicate myself into my other important works. Anyway I enjoyed writing this chapter! Weee! It ended up longer than the previous chapter which shocked me. Sorry for the grammar errors and the lack of description, let me just clarify, I hate descriptions so I'm not really good at it hehe I'm more of a straight to the point kind of person. Oh and BTW the movie they were watching, I have no idea what it was, it just popped to my head which is why I was with them when they said "We don't know." Which was more like "The writer didn't know so how should we?" hahaha Anyways I had my hesitations but I really have to cut this chapter and put Ichigo and Orihime's dinner to the next chapter :P. Please keep on reading everyone and please REVIEW! Thank you!


	6. It's all about her

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 6: It's all about her

Expensive? Yes. How can you tell? Well, you see expensive chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Expensive silverwares are carefully placed on top of the expensive red silk table cloth with an expensive looking centerpiece placed in the middle. And don't forget, the expensive food. In short, in an expensive restaurant you'll find that everything is expensive—yes, even the people serving and eating are expensive or made to look expensive—well, whatever. Anyways the restaurant is not important; the important thing was that Ichigo and Orihime are eating there for dinner.

Orihime was glancing at Ichigo. She was so nervous that she didn't know what to say since none of them were talking now.

"Um… I… um… Sorry for dragging you out tonight…" She said looking down.

"Orihime you already apologized before so you don't have to repeat yourself, besides I'm not mad at all." Ichigo replied.

"Oh… um… okay…"

They both continued eating. Orihime really wanted to break the silence because it was silence that she felt every time none of them were talking. She was having dinner with her boyfriend for goodness sake! She doesn't want it to be awkward.

"So how are things in Zangetsu Inc.?" She asked after swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Well, everything's fine, it's still the say old boring company, the people are still the same, Ishida is still annoying, Chad still doesn't talk much, Ikkaku's still bald… you know? The usual—"

Orihime can't help but giggle. Upon hearing her laugh he looked at her and returned a question. "So how are the kids?" he asked.

"Huh?" She quickly looked up blushing thinking about his question with a different meaning.

"You know? At the day care?" He continued.

"Oh? R-right… The day care center. Well, the kids are still playful and sweet, you know? The usual." She smiled softly. Ichigo just nodded and continued eating. It was silent again for her even though the sound of expensive music is playing, expensive silverware hitting the plates, and expensive looking people chatting were heard. How does she break their silence? His silence.

"Um… I-ichigo… d-do you mind if I asked you s-something?" She stuttered.

Ichigo looked up at her. "Sure thing."

"I-it's a bit p-personal." She stuttered again as she felt like there was a lump on her throat.

He looked at her curiously but replied anyway, "Shoot."

"Did you have any past girlfriends?" she asked her face turning light pink at asking such a stupid question. Of course he had! She told herself. I mean you fell for him so why couldn't other girls right? She scolded herself inside her head.

"Yeah, I did." He replied plainly, like he was talking about the weather.

"O-oh… how many?" Orihime cursed herself for even asking.

Ichigo paused to think. "Don't know." He said which on Orihime's vocabulary meant "a lot"

"R-really? When was your first?" She asked but she didn't have the time to curse herself for asking since he replied immediately.

"What do you mean?" He asked but he doesn't seem to be bothered by the question.

"Huh? I-I mean your first girlfriend. When did you have your first g-girlfriend?" She asked feeling the lump coming back on her throat.

"Oh…" He started to think "I guess I was… 15 when I had one." He simply stated and went back to eating.

"I see. Wow, you were so young. Was she pretty?" She asked smiling.

Pretty? She was…

_Her violet eyes…_

_Silky black hair…_

_Her smile…_

_Her voice…_

_Her laugh…_

_Her lips…_

_Her touch…_

_HER… _

_She wasn't pretty… that's not the word… She was…_

_Beautiful…_

"She was… brutal…" He said after much contemplation.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Oh, is that why?" she asked.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"I-I mean is that the reason?"

"Reason for what?"

"Reason why you broke up silly. " She giggled.

Broke up? Did we?

_She held him tight and he held her back into a hug. She sighed after inhaling his scent._

"_Why do I feel like you're not coming back?" she said. He kissed the top of her head._

"_Now why would you think that?" he said calmly._

"N-no I had to move." He stuttered a little feeling a lump in his throat.

"Oh…" Orihime looked down.

"But it wasn't anything serious. I guess it was just some puppy love. I was young and stupid after all." He added.

Was it? Was it a little puppy love? It wouldn't have lasted right? It wasn't anything serious right? Questions keep coming inside his head that he was starting to debate with himself. But there was only one answer.

That night.

Che. I bet she moved on. I mean she'll definitely kick my ass if she found out that I still hang on to those stupid old memories. Grow up Ichigo! You have a girlfriend now. That's what you should be focusing on right now.

Orihime noticed his scowl and began to worry.

"Did I say something wrong, Ichigo?" she asked her question snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Huh? N-no, it's nothing." He said quickly.

"Oh… um… so… can I ask another question?" She said nervously.

Suddenly Ichigo had a bad feeling about her question but still replied, "Shoot."

"Um… s-so did you have your first already?" She asked trying to be frank.

Ichigo's mouth gaped at the question.

"Um… S-sorry… It's okay… Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to." She stuttered waving her hands frantically.

He didn't know what to say. He'd definitely be lying if he said no because back when he was finished with college, he became a real jerk. He went to bars and parties although he didn't smoke, he drank and he got girls. So? He wasn't gay! But then, after all that only one memory marked his head.

"_Ichigo…" she whispered in his ears._

_Her eyes filled with love looked straight at him._

_Her moans filled the quiet room and he can't help but say her name._

Shit. Definitely not puppy love. This definitely have nothing to do with dogs. Claiming someone like that is a human's behavior.

"Yeah…" he said "Is that bad?" he asked scowling.

"Huh?" Orihime was surprised to hear him replied. "Oh, okay." She didn't dare ask who it was for fear that he might get irritated by her questions.

"What about you?" He asked and Orihime's face turned into a shade of scarlet.

"Oh, um… I-I haven't done it yet" She said looking down "I was hoping that my first will be with the man I'm going to marry." She smiled but she still didn't look up.

"Oh…" was all that Ichigo said. He was talking about having a boyfriend but it seems that she misunderstood but he didn't want to push it any further than that.

They finished eating and got the bill. After paying, Ichigo drove Orihime home even if she preferred walking but since she was wearing an expensive dress and it was night time, he couldn't take any chances. They stopped in front of the building of her apartment. She gave him a quick peck on the cheeks before getting out of the car.

"Good night and thanks." Orihime said before she closed the door of his shiny red Ferrari car. Ichigo just nodded in reply. He started to drive away as soon as Orihime was inside the building. He contemplated the things that happened tonight. He ended up whispering.

"I wonder where she is now."

"Ouch! I bit my tongue!" Rukia said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh! I'll give you a number" Momo said excitedly. "Hmm? Nine?"

"Nine?" Rukia replied then started counting with her fingers while she recites the alphabet, "a, b, c, d, e, f, g,…" She realized where it would stop and she slammed a cushion over Momo's face and walked away. "Ouch! So? Was it Renji?" was all she said.

A/N: Okay this is for the people who didn't understand the last part. You see, me and my friends love to do this. Every time you bite your tongue, you ask for a number. After someone gives you a certain number, you find out what corresponding letter of the alphabet does that number fall into. That letter will be the first letter of the name of the person who was thinking about you. Get it? *wipes sweat* what a long explanation. Anyways, the chapter wasn't long but I liked it though. I want to remind you people that I'm a newbie and sorry for all the mistakes in spelling, grammar, OOCness. Well, I try my best so bear with me? Pretty please Anyways thanks for reading people and don't forget to Review! I love you people! God bless everyone!


	7. Are you hurt?

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 7: Are you hurt?

"I guess I'll just call her since you can't do it." Rukia said picking up her phone.

"Why wasn't she around before again?" Momo said as she lay down on the red couch. It was ten in the evening. Ken'ichi was already asleep in his room upstairs for the "early to rise" thing while the two older women where in the living room— living.

"Well, her grandmother was sick so she has to take care of the poor old woman." Rukia said staring at the phone and sitting next to the lying Momo on the couch.

"Wait—didn't she say that last time her mother was the one sick?" Momo raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, and last, last time she said his father was sick—" Rukia looked at her.

"What the hell? Does her family have some kind of disease or something? Aren't you worried little Kichi might catch it?"

"Not really, Kiyone is a really sweet girl. She doesn't look like she has a disease or anything—"

"Be careful, I think the last person that said that had bubbles coming out of their mouth." Momo tried to act like a person being strangled to death.

"Che, stop that!" Rukia threw a cushion at her.

"I guess it's my fault too." Momo said looking down.

"Hey, don't say that, you have a life too and I can't blame you for trying to live it." Rukia said smirking.

"I guess."

The next morning…

"Ken'ichi… I'm going now…" She whispered as she patted the sleeping boy's head. The boy just groaned and Rukia smiled. She kissed his forehead and went out of the room. She went inside her room and tried to wake up the girl sleeping on the bed.

"Oi! Momo! I'm going now!" She whisper-screamed while shaking her friend. Momo frowned and groaned. "It's still early Shiro, go back to bed." She growled. Rukia sighed and let her continue her sleep. She approached and opened the front door but surprised to see a girl almost her height with grey eyes and short dark blond hair standing outside wearing a school uniform. She looked like she was about to knock but Rukia opened the door before she could. The girl gasped and Rukia blinked.

"Oh… Kiyone! You're early." Rukia said with a bit of shock.

"Well, I was out about a whole two weeks so I thought that being early should be enough to pay for the lost time." She replied smiling.

"Oh… I see so how's your… family…?" Rukia was about to ask for her grandmother but she figured that there's a great possibility that the grandmother wasn't the only one sick.

"Oh! Their fine." She smiled brightly. "Oh, where is Ken'ichi?" She looked around as she entered the house.

"He's still upstairs sleeping. Well, I'm leaving everything to you." Rukia patted her shoulder.

"Oh! Okay! I won't let you down Ms. Rukia!" She said full of enthusiasm. Rukia then left leaving Kiyone in the living room. The girl sat down on the couch and opened the TV but end up falling asleep on the couch. Momo went downstairs and stopped mid-way when she saw the girl sleeping on the couch.

"She's already here? Wow Rukia, another victim of your 'being TOO early to rise syndrome'." She shook her head and continued to head down stairs.

Ken'ichi opened the door of his room and went downstairs. He saw a sleeping Kiyone on the couch and headed to the kitchen where his aunt was drinking coffee.

Momo smiled and raised her cup. "Good morning, coffee?"

Ken'ichi frowned, "Shouldn't you be offering me something like milk?"

"Hmmm" Momo thought. "Coffee with milk?" She smiled but Ken'ichi just sighed and took a carton of milk from the fridge and took a seat.

"You're babysitter is here." Momo told him.

"Yeah I saw her sleeping on the couch." He replied.

A few seconds later they heard a gasp coming from the living room.

"Looks like she's awake." Momo took another sip of coffee. Then they heard footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Oh! Good morning." Kiyone bowed at the two.

"Good morning" The two replied.

"Coffee?" Momo stated.

"Milk?" Ken'ichi added.

"Coffee with milk?" They both said at the same and they both started laughing.

Kiyone looked confused. She tilted her head. "Huh? Um… I think I'll just have some water."

Ken'ichi walked out of school it was dismissal time and his fetcher is late. Almost everyone left already. He sighed as he walked around the campus not far from the main gate of the school.

Ichigo finished work early today—more like he gave Ishida all the work. The ones he really did were the many papers to sign. Orihime was still at the day care, he thought so he decided to just drive home. He went inside his shiny red car and started to drive himself home.

"What's taking her so long?" Ken'ichi mumbled to himself. His stomach started to grumble. He looked around and went out of the school campus. Across the street he saw an ice cream store just seeing it made his mouth water. He looked to his right and started to walk across the street to the store.

Ichigo was driving comfortably and his radio was turned up high, then his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was a message from Ishida. The message said: "Damn it Kurosaki! Stop skipping work! And stop dumping me all your work! We're not in college anymore you know?"

After reading he chuckled a bit then looked back on the road. He saw a boy crossing the street which made him step on the breaks quickly for a complete stop.

Ken'ichi looked at his left and saw the red Ferrari go into a complete stop. It ALMOST hit him but he just stared at it.

Ichigo's heart was pounding knowing that he almost hit the kid. He was sweating like hell. He threw his phone at the seat beside him and went out of the said car. The boy he almost hit was standing still and staring at the hood of his car.

No good, did I hit him? Ichigo thought. No way, he would have fallen over if I did. He told himself. He went towards the kid and kneeled on one leg to look at the boy but the boy wasn't looking at him.

Ken'ichi stared at the red car not minding the man in front of him.

"Hey kid, you okay?" He asked with a scowl but the boy didn't respond. He started to shake the boy as gently as he could. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked again.

Ken'ichi slowly faced the man. "Is that your car?" he stated like a whisper.

Surprised by the question, Ichigo eyed the boy, looking for any injuries but answered. "Yeah. Why?"

Ken'ichi gasped. "AWESOME!" the boy yelled and touched the hood of the red car.

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up he was still eyeing the boy.

It seems that his alright. He said to himself relieved. He then stood up and opened the door to the driver's seat but stopped when he heard the boy's voice.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ken'ichi cried upon seeing the man going in the car.

"I'm going home." Ichigo replied plainly.

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because you need to pay for what you've done!" Ken'ichi cried.

"Pay? I didn't do anything." Ichigo replied closing the door but not going inside.

"Yes you did! You almost hit me!" Ken'ichi replied coldly.

"Look kid, you're fine so—"

"Ouch! It hurts!" Ken'ichi cried curling into a ball. Ichigo ran towards the boy.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Ichigo asked frantic. Some of the people walking passed them we're eyeing him with mean looks which irritated him.

"Okay, okay. What do you want?" He asked in defeat and with that Ken'ichi stood up and pointed towards the ice cream store like he wasn't in any pain at all.

"Hey you're not even hurt at all are you?" Ichigo asked with an irritated tone but Ken'ichi just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he looked up to the tall man.

"Are you gonna treat me or not?" He asked.

"Since you were just lying about being hurt then NO—"

"Ouch… The pain… it hurts like hell." Ken'ichi curled up again.

Ichigo growled, "FINE! Just stop that!"

And they both went into the ice cream shop with a scowling Ichigo and a grinning Ken'ichi.

A/N: Weee! I couldn't help myself! I can't stop writing! Oh, I know I'll regret this later but, oh well! Besides the fact that I have a lot of other things to do, I just can't ignore the call of this story. Although this chapter ended up short, I think, I really liked it but if it was me who almost got hit by a Ferrari, I would have fallen down and have a trauma in crossing the street hehe... Oh, I'm not following my more than 500 less than a 1000 words rule! Well, anyway I would like to thank those who reviewed and those who are reading. Thank you for bearing with my lack of knowledge when it comes to grammar and spelling.

Special thanks to:

Rukes and Theoracle-san

I hope you guys keep on reading and reviewing. I'm really enjoying writing right now :P I love you people and God bless!


	8. My strawberry Ice Cream

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 8: My Strawberry Ice Cream

The two approached the counter and they looked at the menu conveniently placed on top of the so called counter table for the costumers to view. Ichigo scowled as he looked at the menu. "Damn, is ice cream the only thing they can offer?" He whispered to himself. Well, of course they offered ice cream because it IS an ice cream store. He looked at the kid who was with him who was trying to reach the counter but can't because of his small size.

"What would you be having on this fine afternoon, sir?" The woman on the other side of the counter said with a smile. Ichigo sighed and looked at the woman. "I'll have a chocolate sundae on a cone." He said and the woman nodded.

It'll be enough for this annoying kid right? He asked himself. Soon he got his answer. The woman handed him the ice cream cone and he took it. Ken'ichi started to jump up and down.

"I'll have the Strawberry Deluxe with extra sprinkles!" The little kid shouted jumping up and down for the woman to see him. Both Ichigo and the woman were surprised by the kid's sudden outburst.

Ichigo scowled again and handed the boy the ice cream he was holding.

"Here. Go crazy." He said with irritation. Ken'ichi stopped jumping and scowled back at the man.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms against his chest. "That's not what I wanted." He pouted. "That isn't enough payment for almost hitting me with your car." He glared at the ice cream then at the man holding it. The eyebrows of the woman on the other side counter shot up as she gasped and put her hands on her mouth at what she heard.

"F-Fine!" Ichigo growled and glared at the woman. She immediately nodded and began preparing the boy's order.

They both sat down across each other on a particular corner of the small shop. The shop wasn't elegant but it looked comfy with a theme of red, pink and white. Ken'ichi was grinning widely as another woman put a big bowl of yummy strawberry ice cream with lots of colorful sprinkles, wafer sticks, chocolate chips, and cherries on top of each scoop. Without a moment's hesitation, the little raven haired kid started to dig in. Ichigo stared at him.

Could he really eat all that? He asked himself. He was still holding his ice cream and it started to melt in his grip. He licked the drippings and scowled at the ice cream. He didn't notice that Ken'ichi was looking at him.

"You know mister; you shouldn't have ordered that if you didn't like it." Ken'ichi said biting a wafer stick.

Ichigo felt a vein pop from his forehead. "This was supposed to be yours!" He yelled and the people at the store paused to look at him. He lowered his volume and scowled even more if that was possible, "this was supposed to be your ice cream, damn it!" He repeated.

"I don't remember saying anything about a chocolate sundae and besides, I'm the victim so I get to choose the—" Ken'ichi replied with outmost confidence.

"No, I'm the one buying so I was the one who had the right to chose" Ichigo retorted.

"Whatever." The little boy replied and started eating again as if the man wasn't there.

Ichigo looked at the kid and his ice cream with disgust. "Besides, how can I make sure that you can even finish that, for all I know you might not be able to stomach it and it'll be just a waste of my money."

Ken'ichi looked up and raised an eyebrow, "If you think I'll share it with you then you're wrong".

"Why you—"

"And besides what kind of man has a red Ferrari for a car and can't even treat a little boy ice cream."

"Well…" Ichigo was about to say something but just stopped. He sighed, licked his chocolate sundae and watches the raven haired boy in front of him eat the strawberry ice cream bit by bit. The boy ended up messy with ice cream all over his cheeks and mouth. He stared at the boy as if remembering something that happened before.

"_Strawberry!"_

_The orange haired boy scowled. "Why do you like that dreaded flavor anyway?" he said as he handed her the strawberry flavored ice cream._

"_Don't know, I just do." She replied taking the said ice cream._

_The carrot top held his chocolate flavored one and with that, they started to walk side by side._

"_mmmhh… It's good to eat ice cream on a sunny day" the petite girl said licking her ice cream._

_Ichigo looked at her._

"_You eat ice cream like a three year old." He said but that earned him a kick from her. He flinched in pain. _

"_Ouch!"_

"_What do you mean by that?" She said stopping and putting one hand on her waist and the other still holding the ice cream._

"_I mean you look messy" he said getting his handkerchief and handing it to her. "Here."_

_She looked at the handkerchief and back at him then took the offer. "Ah…Thanks." She started to wipe her lips and cheeks. "Here." She said handing it back to the boy._

"_Keep it, that thing will probably turn sticky in my pocket. Besides, I'm pretty sure you'll be messy again since you haven't finished your ice cream yet." He said not looking at her gaze._

_She opened her mouth and was about to say something but stopped when she realized that he might have a point. The two continued to walk but then the petite girl stopped. Realizing that she stopped Ichigo looked behind him. She was staring at her ice cream, her face messy with strawberry goodness. He walked back a few steps so that he was standing in front of her._

"_Oi, what's wrong?" he asked trying to read her face._

_She looked up at him then at his unfinished chocolate ice cream. "I want to taste yours" She said._

_Ichigo's face was that of shock and confusion. _

"_No way"_

"_Why not? I'll let you taste mine." She said extending the arm holding her ice cream._

"_No thanks" was all that the orange haired boy said._

"_Humph. Fine. I don't want it anymore; I bet mine tastes better anyways." She said pouting._

_Ichigo smirked. He bent down to leaned his face towards hers and licked the ice cream on her lips. The girl stood shocked at his actions._

"_Hmm… I guess you're right. Yours does taste better." He whispered in her ears._

Ichigo can't help but grin at the memory. He looked straight at his chocolate ice cream not caring that it was slowly melting and down came drops of melted chocolate.

Damn, I should have ordered strawberry. He thought but was suddenly snapped back to reality by a familiar voice.

"Hey mister! What's wrong? You're grinning like an idiot." The boy across him said.

"Wha—"

"You look like you're trying to melt the ice cream by staring at it. Well, I guess its working since it's all over your hands.

"Shit!" Ichigo quickly grabbed a table napkin and started to wipe his hands.

The boy sighed, "And you tell me that I waste money."

Ichigo's head snapped back up to give the boy a glare but his eyes grew wide when he saw that the big bowl of strawberry ice cream was now empty.

It's either the boy really loved strawberry ice cream or he really didn't want to share it.

A/N: I LOVE ICE CREAM! Especially Cookies n' Cream and Strawberry! Hurray for ice cream! Well, this chapter ended up short and it had a bit of fluff I guess. I also did this in the middle of the night so I'm sorry if it had more spelling and grammatical mistakes than usual but now I need to be honest with you people. I need your opinion if I have to continue this story so please REVIEW and THANKS FOR READING PEOPLE! God bless. :P


	9. The Dinner

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 9: The Dinner

The orange haired man waited for the raven haired boy to get up from his seat. The boy was so full he couldn't move a muscle but then they heard a ring coming from the boy's bag. Ken'ichi took out his little gray phone. Yup, the kid has a phone but he doesn't use it that much.

"Hello?" Ken'ichi said as he held the phone on his ears.

"Ken'ichi is that you?" Rukia said on the other end of the line.

"Yup…"

"Is Kiyone with you?"

"Nope, she's not here…"

"Well, she told me that she's going to be late because she needed to take care of something."

"More like someone, again."

"Well, you know how it goes, just wait for her okay?"

"Okay."

Ken'ichi looked at the outside from the window of the store where you can clearly see the school gates across the street. Then he saw his babysitter running and stopping in front of the gates. The poor girl catches her breath while she looked around.

"She's here." Ken'ichi said through the phone.

"Okay, oh! And I'm going to be late tonight." The voice from the other end said.

"Late? Why?" Ken'ichi frowned at the statement.

"Well, Renji is taking me out to dinner as the punishment for a bet which he lost."

"You mean the guy with the weird eyebrows?" the boy asked scowling deeper but his tone seems to contrast his expression.

"Yes, and don't say that. You should respect your elders; you can only do that when you become older than him. Got that?"

"But that's never gonna happened mom." The boy whined.

"Well, just go home safe, I'll see you at home."

"Okay, you too, bye." He whispered then drew the phone away from his ear and shoved it back to his backpack.

Ichigo was watching the boy the whole time. The boy sighed and got out of his seat. He turned around waving his hand.

"Thanks for the ice cream mister." He said as he walked away. Ichigo opened his mouth and was about to say something but the boy left before he could even say anything. He ended up sighing instead.

"Damn, what was that about?" He whispered to himself. He looked out the window and saw the boy crossing the streets and running towards a frantic looking girl with dark blond hair then the two walked away together. Ken'ichi looked back at the store before following Kiyone.

"What's wrong Ken'ichi?" She asked looking back at the kid.

"Nothing." He said putting his hands behind his head and started walking.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped covering her mouth.

"Too much?" Her companion answered.

"Yes! Renji, it was a stupid bet, you didn't have to go overboard!" She said scowling at the man beside him as they entered yet another expensive and classy restaurant.

"What's your problem? Shouldn't you be happy that I'm treating you, bet you can't even afford it here on your own?" Renji shot back.

"Last time I checked YOU CAN'T TOO!" Rukia retorted.

Yup, he can't but he spent a lot of effort into saving his salary for this one dinner.

"Why don't you just shut up and take your seat." Renji said angrily at the small woman.

"Fine." She said coldly and sat down on her seat. She looked around the restaurant and gulp.

No doubt that I can't afford it here well, maybe with my brother's financial support I can but not on my own. This is one of the main reasons why I don't go with my brother on his dinner party shits, it makes me feel small and I already am! What would that leave me? She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard the waiter.

"What may you be having in this fine evening?" the waiter asked.

"Water would be nice." She said.

Renji rolled his eyes, "Just bring us your specialties." He said.

"Certainly sir." The waiter replied taking the menu from Renji.

"Renji!" Rukia whisper-shouted eyeing the man.

"Fine, and we'll have to glasses of water. Happy?" Renji said while the waiter nodded and walked away.

"That's not what I—ah, forget it." She said rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

After a while the food came. Oh! It was mouth watering. It will make anyone want to eat. They definitely don't call it a specialty for nothing. Yup it had a special effect on your senses the fact that it makes you want to eat it all out all the way to the last bite. The two were quietly eating their meal until Renji spoke.

"So… how's the food?"

"It's really fantastic." She answered smiling.

"See? Told you you'd like it."

She paused and looked at Renji."Where did you get the money for this? It's not good to spend this much on a bet you know?" she asked and he smirked.

"That's none of your business. But if you're worried that I stole the money, well I didn't okay?"

"What do you mean none of my business? It is too my business because I can't just let you spend this much money on me so I'm going to pay—"

"No, you're not paying anything so stop whining Rukia and just eat. Okay?"

She saw a deep look of concern on her old friend's face and she sighed in defeat.

"Well, I guess we're lucky that Soi Fon didn't give me too much work again, or else we wouldn't be here." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, anyway, I know that it's a secret and all but your brother is a business partner of the company so shouldn't you have been given a higher position than some ordinary employee."

"Well, yes but after Ken'ichi was born my brother did give me financial support—no wait, he STILL is giving me financial support but I refuse to take it for personal needs and just spend it on things that required a larger amount of money like my son's tuition fee or something and so he offered me a job in his company on the main branch but since I might get the "special treatment" again for being his sister, I wanted a job that wasn't that close to him and that led me to Himawari Enterprises which is way past him since my brother isn't really that fond of Ms. Yoruichi."

Renji listened to her with full attention and he ended up saying "I see" as she ended whatever she was saying. The night went on and they talked about random stuff like work, childhood memories, work and eventually it was time to go. Renji took her back to her house with his car. They stopped at the front porch.

"Thanks for the lovely dinner." Rukia said looking up at Renji.

"Che, t'was nothing. Maybe we could do this again sometimes, without the bet part" He said looking at the raven haired girl.

"Or you could just lose a few more bets in the future." She scoffed and he smirked.

"So… I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

She just smiled, "Good night Renji" she opened the door and went inside. Renji sighed and put his hands in his pocket as he turned around and approached his car. He entered the car and sighed deeper.

"I'm such an idiot." He told himself and drove home.

As Rukia entered the house she saw Kiyone sleeping on the couch. She approached her and shook her gently.

"Kiyone, wake up, I'm home." She whispered. Kiyone fluttered her eyes open and sat up.

"Oh, Ms. Rukia, sorry for sleeping at your couch again. Ken'ichi is upstairs sleeping in his room." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, how's your mother?"

"Oh, she just had a cold, nothing serious." Kiyone answered with a smile.

"Should I call Sentaro to walk you home?" Rukia asked.

"Oh no thanks, my house is just five houses from here, I can go home by myself." She answered with confidence.

"Are you sure? I mean, it is already eleven o' clock in the evening. It's dangerous to go alone."

Kiyone shook her head, "It's fine, besides that airhead IS the danger. He'll just cause me problems and attract MORE danger than the average possible dangers I might face in a typical walk back to my house."

"Wow, whatever you say." Rukia replied walking away. "I'm going up stairs to get some sleep and don't forget to lock the door before you leave okay?"

"Yes Ma'am" Kiyone replied with a salute.

The next morning…

"Psst… wake up sleepy head." She whispered in his ears.

He shuddered at the feeling and groaned. "Mom, its Saturday. School's out." He said eyes closed.

Rukia smiled, "I know." She said. The boy groaned again, "What time is it anyway?" he replied irritated.

"It's half past eight."

"Oh…" but then his eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Its eight? B-b-but, what are you still doing here mom? Aren't you late for work or something?" Ken'ichi asked as he watches his mother take a seat beside him on the bed.

"Well, I'm late if I wasn't planning on taking the day off." She simply stated not looking at the boy.

"Day off? Okay, who are you and what have you done with my mom?" he said backing away.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" she asked now eyeing the boy.

"Well, you don't take day offs" he said.

Meanwhile, at the Himawari office main building…

"Yo Renji! I heard you had a date with Kuchiki?" A tall and lean-built man with short black hair came waving his arm at Renji. Renji looked up and scowled.

"Shut it Hisagi, it wasn't a date! I lost to a bet so it was a punishment." He replied

"Punishment huh? More like a prize! So? Was she any good in you know?" Hisagi said standing in front of Renji.

Renji's face turned into a shade of scarlet."I told you to shut up!" he yelled and Hisagi raised his arms in defeat.

"Fine, fine. I was just kidding. Can you blame me? She's single, the youngest and the newest in this dump." Hisagi stated but then Rangiku, upon hearing them, cut in the conversation.

"What's this I hear? You went out with Rukia, Renji?" She asked her eyebrows shot up, looking at the two men.

"So what?" Renji asked back.

"I see, no wonder she's absent today, she probably had so much of your red hair and face that she needed a day off from all of it." Rangiku scoffed and went back to work while Hisagi laughed out loud.

Meanwhile, back at Ken'ichi's room…

"Well, I took a day off because was planning on spending the day with a certain boy."

Ken'ichi's eyebrows furrowed, "Who? That Renji guy?" He asked coldly.

Rukia giggled and wrapped her arms around the boy, "No silly, I meant you." Ken'ichi blushed, "Oh…" was all that he said.

"So? Will you go out with me?" She asked him while she squeezed him tighter.

"Stop it mom, you're embarrassing me."

"What's there to be embarrassed? I'm your mother, I can hug you whenever I want." She kissed his cheek.

"You make it sound like I'm a toy."

She giggled at the comment and paused loosening her hug.

"Hey…" She said her tone serious.

Suddenly realizing the serious tone, Ken'ichi looked up at his mother.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Are you mad at me? You know, for going out with Renji last night."

"Why would I be mad?" The boy looked away.

The raven haired girl sighed, "You don't like him very much do you?"

"Do you?" He shot back still not looking at his mom.

"Well, it depends on your answer."

"Well, too bad because my answer depends on your answer too." He said pouting.

"Ken'ichi, you know I'll always love you—"

"Mom, if you like him, it's okay. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy…" She hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head "As long as you're here." There was silence.

"But if he hurts you, he's gonna go through me and I don't care how much older he is." The boy said scowling.

Rukia's eyes widened at the comment.

"Aww… my little baby is being protective of me." She placed her cheek on top of his head and swayed as she held him in her arms. Ken'ichi was blushing from embarrassment but his mother doesn't seem to notice.

"So? How 'bout it?"

"About what?"

"Our date."

Ken'ichi sighed, "On one condition." He broke out of the hug to look at the woman.

"What's that?" She asked with curiosity.

"I get to choose the movie."

"Deal."

Ken'ichi sighed again in relief, "Or else we'll just end up with another Chappy—Ouch!" She started to pull his ear.

"Do you still dare to continue your statement?" She asked coldly.

"N-no ma'am, I-I'm sorry" after saying that she let go of his ear and walked out of the room.

"Oh man, I should have just kept my mouth shut." The boy said as he rubbed his ear. Rukia stood outside the room and leaned her back on the door.

"_I want you to be happy."_

"_But if he hurts you, he's gonna go through me and I don't care how much older he is." The boy said scowling._

"Damn it, he grew up just like you." She whispered to herself.

I just hope that he doesn't end up leaving me like you did.

A/N: Oh Shit! This is such a long and tiring chapter! Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I was just in a hurry that's all although I still make mistakes even if I'm not in a hurry. Sorry if there wasn't any Ichirukiness in this chapter and sorry for the RenRuki and wow I have so much to apologize for well sorry in general! I'm doing my best so bear with me and I really wanted to make mother-son sweetness here. I really like this chapter. I think it's sweet. Oh and BTW the reason why they were going to watch a movie was because yesterday, me and my friends went out to watch ECLIPSE! Yup! I watched it so there. I just wanted to share that. Oh and thank you so much for those who are reading my story! I really appreciate it especially if you review so REVIEW people. It's what keeps writers writing :bd. So if you want this story to continue, REVIEW!

Oh and for these people:

Kayy-chan: Thanks for the motivation and for finally reviewing, I'm glad you liked it. :D

Theoracle-san: Hahaha I don't really update fast, it's just that I'm not doing anything in particular and it's really hard to decline the call of the story hahaha XD anyways thanks for reading and reviewing.

KuroKuchiki: Sorry for the lack of ichirukiness, I really am it's just that I was thinking we all have to endure a little pain right? Hehe well, thank you for the opinion and for reviewing I really appreciate it, I hope you keep on reading and reviewing and giving me your opinions. I'm really open for opinions since it's my first time writing :D.


	10. Is this your chocolate?

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 10: Is this your chocolate?

"Okay kids just settle down." She said with gleaming eyes as she tried to calm down the kids running around.

"Ouch, stop hitting me!" said one of the little kids.

"Well, give me your cookie" a little boy said pulling the hair of a little girl.

"OUCH! Teacher!" the little girl cried in pain.

"Sshh… it's okay Suzy…" she patted the little girl at the back.

"Tom, say sorry to Suzy." She said looking at the boy and the boy looked down and apologized.

"If you wanted the cookie you should have asked politely." She told the boy.

"But I did! And she still won't give me any!" The boy pouted and the little girl stuck her tongue out.

"Suzy, you shouldn't do that, that's not nice." She covered the girl's mouth with her hand and turned the girl to face her.

"You should always learn how to share." She continued.

"Yes teacher." The little girl said handing a piece of cookie to the boy which he gladly took. Then the girl took another cookie and gave it to the woman. "Here, this is for you teacher." The woman took it with a warm smile and thanked the little kid.

"I want a cookie too!" One of the other kids shouted upon seeing the small pack of cookies held by the little girl. The other kids heard and they began to swarm around Suzy.

"Kids, just don't—"the woman stopped when she heard the swarm of kids gasp. Well, the cookies fell on the ground and little Suzy started to cry and like Bluetooth the rest of the kids started crying too.

"Oh, oh no. D-don't cry kids, it's just cookies." She said picking up the fallen cookies but the children didn't seem to hear her as they cried they're eyes out.

"My poor cookies are ruined!" Suzy cried louder than the others.

Suddenly, the door opened and came entering was a girl with an average height, brown eyes, short and black hair with some spike on the edges. She was carrying red varsity bag.

"Oh, it's so noisy here, what's all this commotion about?"

"Ah! Tatsuki! You're here!" The orange haired woman turned to her friend who just entered.

"Yup, why are all these kids crying, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime held out her hand to show the pieces of cookies. Tatsuki rolled her eyes and put down her varsity bag. She started to unzip the bag.

"Okay you little munchkins, who wants to know what's in my bag?" She said and quickly the kids started to swarm around her like bees yelling "I do! I do! Me! Me!"

She pulled out a pack of sweets and the children yelled together in happiness "Hurray!" Tatsuki gave them each and Orihime helped. After everyone had their sweets they were all grinning widely.

"See? Problem solved." Tatsuki turned to Orihime and she gave her an appreciative smile.

"Thanks, a lot." She said and watched the kids play peacefully.

"What would you do without me? I mean, you do know that kids today have only five seconds attention span. Do you think you can handle working here at the day care?" Tatsuki asked her scowling.

"Well, I love kids… they seemed so carefree… so innocent… I mean did you see how they cried over a little cookie?" Orihime giggled at the thought.

"Yeah." Tatsuki replied with a smirk. There was silence between the two and only the laughter of the children in the room was heard.

"So… what did you get him?" Tatsuki asked Orihime. Orihime blushed a light pink.

"I um… invited him over for dinner…" the bubbly girl whispered looking down.

"Y-you what?" She shouted. It made the children look at them and after five seconds well they resumed to what they were doing.

Thank you five second attention span.

"You invited him for dinner? At your place?" Tatsuki asked again.

"Yup, I thought that since it's our first anniversary then he'd be shy to ask me." Orihime said blushing even more.

More like, he forgot. Tatsuki thought but didn't say it.

"Well, I guess you're right. So are you planning on ordering out?" Tatsuki asked trying to hide a worried tone.

"Order out?" Orihime giggled at the comment. "Why would we order out if I can just cook for us both?" she said and Tatsuki grimaced at her answer.

That's what she was afraid of.

"I'll prepare my specialty…" Orihime began to say the weirdest combination of ingredients in her special recipe. Orihime clapped her hands together and said, "It's going to be a great night, I just know it" and Tatsuki just sighed.

"So… what did you get her?" Ishida asked ichigo leaning on his desk with his arms supporting his weight and raising his eyebrow.

"For what?" Ichigo scowled.

"For today."

Ichigo thought for a moment then looked at Ishida with a confused expression.

"You don't know what day it is, do you?" Ishida asked standing straight and adjusting his glasses higher with his middle finger. Ichigo shook his head slowly still scowling.

"Well, today happens to be you and Orihime's anniversary." Ishida said coldly.

"Oh… that's right…" the carrot-top was still contemplating his friend's words.

Anniversary.

"Wow, it's been really a year?" Ichigo asked not looking at Ishida.

"Unfortunately… I can't believe you can't even remember your own anniversary." Ishida said adjusting his glasses again.

"Don't you mean YOU remembered it because YOU wished that it was YOUR anniversary not mine!"

"S-shut up! You're lucky I even reminded you, you should be thankful."

Ichigo just sighed, "Geez… you really need to get a real hobby."

"For your information, I do have a hobby."

"If knitting is what you call a real hobby, then I'd rather do nothing all day."

"Knitting is not just a hobby, it's an art."

"See, and you wonder why you don't get dates. That's so gay."

"If being not gay means being a jerk and forgetting your girlfriend's anniversary then I'd rather be gay."

"So you admit it?"

"NO!"

Ichigo started to chuckle which made a vein pop out of Ishida's forehead.

"Anyway, what should I get her?" Ichigo said trying to contemplate.

"Why don't you get her something to make her realize how much of an ass her boyfriend is?"

"What? You mean like a bat or something? Although, I doubt that if I hit her with that, she'll come running to you. She'll probably go to your dad who owns a hospital or my dad who runs a clinic and then come back to me."

"You're too confident with yourself." Ishida said even though he knew that half of what carrot top said was true especially the part of Orihime coming back to Ichigo and not running to him. Suddenly, Ichigo got up and organized his things, mostly papers.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" Ishida asked Ichigo who wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Kurosaki, if you're planning to skip work again—"

"So? You said it yourself; I need to get her something so I'm going besides maybe that's why she invited me at her place tonight to celebrate that anniversary." He started to walk away.

"Wait, Ichigo! What if Yamamoto—"

"You can handle it, Uryuu!" He yelled as he slowly exited the office.

"Damn it, Kurosaki." Ishida whispered and sighed as he looked at the paperwork left on Ichigo's desk.

It's been a year since we started dating and I haven't even slept with her. Wow, what a new record. Ichigo thought to himself.

He walked as he eyed the stores in the streets while he contemplated even more, his hands at the back of his head.

What do I get her? Chocolates? Flowers? Stuffed toy—

Stuffed toy?

"_Chappy!" she was grinning widely as she held the stuffed bunny tighter._

"_Thanks a lot Ichigo." She looked at him with a soft smile. Her violet eyes looking straight at his brown ones._

Yup. It wasn't that hard to think of a gift for her. Anything with that dreaded bunny is enough to make her grin like a three year old but…

Orihime…

She's…

Different…

She's…

Not her…

He sighed and paused in front of a flower shop.

Flowers? I don't think it'll make her grin like a three year old though, but it would make her smile right?

"Look, this meeting has already been moved from last week to this week. Shouldn't it be enough for you to convince your parents to attend?" The skinny man said.

"Well, mom's busy so she can't come." The boy replied scratching the back of his head and the man sighed.

"Ken'ichi, I already explained the importance of this meeting right?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell that to your parents?"

The boy nodded. Ken'ichi's adviser sighed once again.

"Fine, I'll let it go again this time but next time I won't let it down this easily, your parents are the only one I haven't met yet, you know that Ken'ichi? I want to get to know you" The man said patting the boy's shoulder and Ken'ichi just nodded. He walked on the halls seeing some kids with their mother and father. He can't help but sigh. Time passed as the people slowly decreased to a very few and to almost none at all.

Well, Aunt Momo went out of town with that freak Toshiro, my babysitter had to take care of her mother who didn't just have a cold but a high fever, and mom needs to work which leaves Aunt Rangiku to pick me up. He sighed again at the thought as he approached the gates of the school, his hands behind his head but he stopped when he heard someone calling him.

"Oi! Kuchiki!"

"Kuchiki!"

Ken'ichi turned and saw a big kid standing and eyeing him like he's trash. The huge fat boy seemed to have a skinny minion who looks just as stupid as his boss.

"What do you want?" Ken'ichi said raising an eyebrow.

"Heard your parents didn't come, too bad." The fat boy said.

"So? What's it to you?" he started to scowl. The fat boy grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up. Ken'ichi was now standing on his toes.

"I don't like the way you look at me. Kid." The fat boy said but Ken'ichi didn't budge but he kept his scowl.

"Heh, heard his mom was a slut and got pregnant early. Maybe she's embarrassed of you that's why she didn't show up." The skinny minion said laughing.

"And maybe his dad got tired of his bitchy mom and left." The fat boy started to laugh. Ken'ichi wasn't still moving an inch.

"Aww… what are you gonna do now? Call mommy? I doubt she'll even come." The skinny minion strikes again and the fat boy replied "Yeah, must be hard being a son of a slu—" but before the boy could even finish his statement Ken'ichi kicked him in the stomach. Hard. The fat boy let go of Ken'ichi and fell down as he flinched in pain. But then Ken'ichi didn't see the punch coming from the skinny minion. He may be skinny but he knows how to punch. Ken'ichi was taken aback a step by the punch. One side of Ken'ichi's lips was bleeding. He took a deep breath and punched back the skinny kid and the kid fell down unconscious. Then, the fat boy's hand grabbed Ken'ichi's foot.

"Stupid brat!" the fat boy said still flinching in pain, then Ken'ichi kicked his hand away.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother that way, or I will kill you." He said venom clear in his tone.

"Hey kid, what do you think you're doing?" A fat man approached them.

"Dad…" The fat boy said still in pain.

"Do you know what you just did kid?" The fat man grabbed Ken'ichi by his shirt and lifted him up in the air. The boy struggled to break free.

"So? Aren't you gonna say sorry to my son, boy?" He said.

"Why should I? He deserved it." Ken'ichi said glaring at the man.

"I don't like the way you look at me. Kid." The man said. Yup, like father like son. The fat man rolled his hand to a fist to punch Ken'ichi but Ken'ichi just closed his eyes tight as he waited for the painful punch to arrive.

"Hey, you asshole. What do you think you're doing to that kid?"

Ken'ichi's eyes opened after hearing the familiar voice and he looked at the orange haired man approaching them.

"I'm disciplining this kid, what does it look like?" The fat man said.

"Is he your kid?"

"No, but his parents doesn't seem to know how to discipline their child."

"But that doesn't give you the right to hurt the kid." Ichigo was now standing in front of the man. "And as far as I heard from what this kid said, your child was the one who started it all by insulting this boy's mother. Now, wouldn't that make you an ass for a parent?" Ichigo scoffed.

"Why you son of a—" The fat man threw Ken'ichi to the side. Ichigo dropped the bouquet of roses he was holding and grabbed the arm of the man that was going to punch him. He kneed the guy in the stomach and the man cringed in pain but before he could even fall, Ichigo punched him in the face again. Then, the big fat man fell flat on the ground. Ichigo fixed his suit and approached Ken'ichi who was sitting and watching him fight with wide eyes. Ichigo held out his hand to the raven haired boy.

"Hey, you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah." The boy said in reply looking away and standing up on his own without taking the hand of ichigo. Ichigo noticed the boy's bleeding lips.

"Hey, you got hit." Turning the boy's face gently to face him. "You should thank me you know, if I didn't come, you would have been beaten up into a pulp."

"Shouldn't you be worried about your flowers instead of me? I mean that fat man over there definitely ironed it for you." Ken'ichi said pointing at the fat man laying flat on the floor.

Realizing what the kid said Ichigo immediately ran to the person lying down.

"Shit!" was all that he said as he picked up the ruined bouquet of flowers.

"Damn it, look at what you did to my flowers? Do you know how long I had to wait for that old woman in the flower shop to finish arranging this?" Ichigo scowled as he talked to the unconscious man. He threw the flowers on top of the man."There! Use that at your funeral!" He said angrily.

"Hey mister, do you know a way to hide this?" Ken'ichi approached Ichigo and pointed at his bleeding and bruised lip. "You see my mom would freak if she sees it." Ichigo just nodded.

The two went inside a convenience store where they bought a Band-Aid for Ken'ichi's wound. Ichigo walked around the store hoping to find an improvised gift for Orihime and he saw that there was a sale for a certain box of chocolate. The box was shaped like a heart and it was tied by red ribbons.

I guess this should be fine because knowing Orihime she'll be happy with whatever I get her. With that thought in mind, he bought the chocolates.

The two sat on the bench in front of the convenience store which was beside the Ice cream store and Ken'ichi put the Band-aid on his wound.

"Hey, mister, where's your car?" Ken'ichi asked looking around

"It's still back at the office parking lot."

"Oh…"

"So… are you waiting for that dark blond haired girl from before?" Ichigo asked the little boy sitting beside him.

"Nope. I'm waiting for my Aunt Rangiku."

"Oh, then why not just wait for your Aunt to treat your wounds?"

"Well, she'll probably just use her magic." Ken'ichi said scratching the back of his head.

"Magic?" Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean she'll just go, 'pain, pain, fly away'." Ken'ichi said trying to imitate Rangiku.

Ichigo chuckled a little and Ken'ichi noticed the box that the carrot top was holding.

"What's that?" He pointed at the box.

"This? It's chocolate." Ichigo handed him the box and Ken'ichi examined it.

"You shouldn't give this on a date." Ken'ichi said which surprised the hell out of Ichigo.

"W-what do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, you bought this as the substitute for your ruined bouquet right? But I'm telling you, Mister, don't give it to a person that you're on a date with."

Ichigo scowled, "How old are you?"

"Seven." Ken'ichi stated plainly.

"Okay, what could a seven year old possibly know about dating?"

"Well, my mom used to date… a lot." Ken'ichi simply said and continued, "Her dates would go to our house and my aunt is the one who sets up the meetings."

"What's that got anything to do with this chocolate." Ichigo asked curiously as he eyed the boy holding the chocolate.

"Well, I remember seeing one of those men carrying one of these and my mom threw it at the man's face."

Ichigo gulped but think about the other possibilities, one was maybe the guy said something stupid, or maybe it was a different chocolate and the cover being the same was just a coincidence. Besides, he asked the old woman in the cashier if the chocolates were any good and she nodded. So there is nothing to worry about.

"Well, maybe it's a different chocolate." Ichigo said.

"Maybe."

"Anyway, why would your mom bring her dates at home? Where's your dad?" Ichigo asked the little kid as he took back the chocolate. The little boy took a deep breath.

"Well, I don't have a father."

"Is he still alive?"

"I don't know, all my mom said was that, dad was a jerk for leaving her. He may be dead for all she cared."

Ichigo had the 'WTF' look.

"So, you're probably mad at your dad too?" Ichigo looked at the boy to read his face.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm mad at him for hurting mom and no because I don't know the reason why he left so if he gave me a valid reason for leaving us then I guess I'll forgive him." The boy stated. It really amazed Ichigo how the kid answered something so maturely. They we're both looking back at the school gates which you could clearly see from sitting on the bench. Then they saw a woman with strawberry blond hair, a curvaceous figure and large chest approach the school gates. Ken'ichi stood up from his seat.

"Well, that's my aunt. I'll go now, see you later mister." Ken'ichi waved at Ichigo and he just waved back and nodded. He watched Ken'ichi approached his aunt and he could have sworn that he heard the woman say 'pain, pain, fly away' and a groaning Ken'ichi. He watched until they walked away completely. Ichigo then stood up and looked at his wrist watch that said 6:00pm.

It's almost time.

He came to her apartment just in time for their "dinner".

"Oh! Hey, you're right on time." Orihime beamed as she opened the door.

"Hey, happy anniversary." He said leaning down and pecking her on the cheek. She lightly blushed and looked down to hide it. The two both walkedt inside the apartment. Orihime's apartment wasn't that big. It was actually small and simple. For her, it was just right. There was a table and Ichigo took his seat. The table had a white table cloth and there was a candle in the middle as a centerpiece. The candle was lit up and it was held by an elegant pink glass candle holder. There were two wine glasses on top of the table and an opened wine bottle. Ichigo began to pour the wine on each glass while Orihime came to the kitchen to get the 'special' food she prepared herself.

She brought out two plates, each containing their dinner, and she put it down on the table. She started to eat hers and Ichigo was about to take a spoonful of the concoction so as not to disrespect the person who made it. She was watching him and she spoke.

"Oh, don't worry Ichigo, you'll like it. It's my specialty. It's made up of celery, peanut butter, olives, mayo…" she continued to spill the other ingredients of the said dish as she smiled and clapped her hands together. Ichigo felt like he lost his appetite and remembered the present he bought her. He brought it out and handed it to her.

"Oh I almost forgot, here…" he said as he gave her the chocolates.

"… and peanut butter, oh, wait I already said that, and—huh?" She paused when she saw Ichigo handing her the box of chocolates. She looked at the chocolates then at Ichigo's scowling face that was looking back at her. She slowly took the present. The box wasn't that big, it was about six inches or so.

"Um… thank you." She said smiling at Ichigo then she examined the heart shaped box. The scowling man on the other hand was watching her reaction carefully. She gasped after looking at the figure.

"Ichigo this is… Oh Ichigo!" She stood up from her seat and hugged Ichigo. She sat on his lap and held him tighter. Surprised at her reaction Ichigo just lightly put his arms around her.

"I-I can't believe you got me—thank you!" She pecked his lips for a second then hugged him again. Poor Ichigo, he was confused of what's going on so he tried to ask in an inconspicuous way so as to hide the fact that he didn't understand why his girlfriend was acting like that.

"You know what this is?" He asked her and she giggled at his question and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I do, it's a magic chocolate that keeps you in the mood to you know…" She said her smile was obvious in her tone.

Mood for what? What do I know? Ichigo asked himself.

"… make love." She whispered on his ears and his eyes grew wide like plates in shock.

WHAT? WASN'T IT SUPPOSED TO BE JUST CHOCOLATES? He told himself.

"_Well, I remember seeing one of those men carrying one of these and my mom threw it at the man's face."_

Shit. So that's why the kid's mother did that.

She looked at his far out expression. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"N-no, I'm fine." He replied trying to relax himself.

She smiled sweetly. "This is a really wonderful gift. Thank you." She kissed his neck.

Don't tell me the record's going to break tonight. Oh crap.

He took in a deep breath and sighed. The sound of his sigh made the woman look at him with a questioning look. "What's wrong?" She asked looking straight to his eyes.

"Hey… well, I just think that we're doing things a little quickly, I know I gave you the chocolates and all but don't you think it'll be better if we took things a little slowly?" He said brushing some of her hair behind her ear. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You didn't mean to give me the chocolates, did you?" She asked then opened her eyes I again.

"I—um… It's not that. I just—"

She sighed again, "You didn't even know what they were did you?" She asked looking down.

"I—um… I'm sorry." He replied looking down as well. There was silence for a few seconds before Orihime spoke again.

"Well, I still appreciate the gift." She smiled and caressed his cheeks with her hand, "But what I don't understand is that, we've been dating for a year and… and—." She sighed again.

"Orihime, I just want you to understand that I don't want to take that one thing away from you because I want you to save that for the person that you will marry." Ichigo said looking at her then her face turned into a combination of worry and sadness.

"W-wait what I meant was—" Ichigo started.

"um… I think you should go." She whispered standing up from her seat on his lap.

"I-I'm Sorr—"

"You should go now, Ichigo." She whispered again not looking at him. They slowly walked to the front door of Orihime's apartment and she opened it. Ichigo got out and looked at her down expression.

"I'm really so—"

"Good night." She said closing the door. She locked it and leaned her back against it slowly sliding down to curl her body into a ball. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she held the box of chocolates close to her and hugged it tighter. On the other side of the door Ichigo put his palm on top of the door.

"I should have listened to the little brat and just got her a cookbook." He whispered then he walked away.

A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! This is definitely the longest chapter that I have written so as to celebrate me reaching a two digit chapter! HURRAY for me and the people who read and review this story. BTW, I guess you guys figured out that I made up the chocolate thing and I really don't know if it exists since a lot of people make crazy things everyday it might just be possible right? Wow, poor Orihime, well, I guess sometimes we just have to experience rejection right? *winks* and I'm actually feeling bad because I think she's going to experience it again and again in this story if you people continue your reviews and inspire me to keep on writing :bd. Again, sorry for the grammar errors and stuff because since it's the first time I've written something this long, it made my head spin to check the errors since I beta my own work. Oh! And I'm REALLY, REALLY HAPPY THANKS TO THE REVIEWS, it helps me make my day as I read it again and again. I love reading your reviews especially if they are your opinions or praises about the story so please keep on reading and reviewing if you want this story to continue. God bless everyone! ILY guys! :D

Oh! For these people:

KuroKuchiki: Aww… really? You think I write well? OMG! I'm really happy that you liked my work! I'll continue to do my best! Thanks!

Rukes: I know right? I just love those kinds of moments… It makes me want to have a kid in the house like a little brother or sister or something because I'm the youngest :P Thanks for reviewing.

Rose Zaki: I do hope you read and review more! Thank you!

Kuchiki Eris: Thanks for reading my story, well, I'm an ichiruki fan too as you can see. Oh well, I hope you keep on reading and reviewing as well.

Kayy-chan: Well, if you want to find out how they'll meet then you just have to keep on reading and reviewing of course. Thanks so much for your time.


	11. Handicapped

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 11: Handicapped

Rukia rushed out of the taxi cab. It was drizzling and she had no umbrella. She ran towards the front door of her house. She opened the door and wiped her wet arms and hair with her handkerchief. She took of her shoes and proceeded to the living room. There she saw Rangiku watching a DVD on the television.

"Oh! Rukia! Welcome home!" She said after seeing Rukia enter the living room.

"It's drizzling outside, you want some coffee?" Rangiku asked raising her cup.

"Thanks…" Rukia said smiling.

"Great, I made coffee and I think there's still some left in the kitchen, you can get it if you want." Rangiku replied pointing at the kitchen.

"Gee… thanks. You're the best Rangiku." Rukia said rolling her eyes but Rangiku giggled.

"I'm just kidding honey, take a seat, I'll get the coffee." She said standing up and walked towards the kitchen.

Rukia sat down and rested her head at the back of the soft couch. Soon Rangiku came in the living room holding two cups of coffee and she handed one to Rukia which the petite girl gladly accepted.

"Thanks." She repeated and Rangiku sat beside her and put her cup down on the small table in front of them. Rukia took a sip of hers then did the same. They both looked at the movie playing on the screen.

"Where's Ken'ichi?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, I think your son's asleep."

"Already? It's only 8? Did you guys eat?"

"Well, the kid said he was tired and yes, we ate, I was able to whip up something simple to eat, how 'bout you? You hungry?"

"No. Just tired." Rukia said resting her head at the back of the seat again.

"You know, you punish yourself too much." Rangiku said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking back at her officemate.

"Well, look at me; I don't work as hard as you so I'm carefree while you're all stressed. How old are you anyway? 28? 29?"

"I'm 23." The petite girl answered coldly.

"See? You need to take a break girl! Chill~" The busty woman said.

"Okay, first of all, you don't have a son to feed and Soi Fon keeps throwing me with work which if I declined, I'll never get 'newbie' out of my name."

"Oh, come on, you need to ignore that, you've been working in the company for almost five months, and that girl has been working in the company oh I don't know—since she was a fetus or something. She must think everyone is new unless everyone else worked as long as she has in the company."

"I guess…"

"And what do you mean you have a son to feed? You work late and you can't even spend that much time with the poor kid. The boy doesn't just need food you know?"

"I-I cook for him—"

"When? When it's convenient? Which is close to never!" Rangiku said putting her hands on Rukia's shoulder.

"O-okay, maybe I'm a little overworking—"

"A little? Don't get me started on that!" The woman eyed the raven haired girl.

"O-okay? What are you implying?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You should start dating!" Rangiku shook the poor girl.

"W-what? Y-you s-sound l-like M-Momo" Rukia said as Rangiku shook her. Rangiku stopped shaking her.

"You mean that best friend of yours who went out of town with her boyfriend?"

"That's the one"

"See? Even your best friend knows how to live life. So why can't you follow her footsteps?" She said shaking Rukia again.

"I-it's n-not th-that!" Rukia screamed which made Rangiku stop. Rukia took Rangiku's hands and put it on top of the busty woman's lap.

"I've had enough of that dating shit." She said. "I've already had my time."

"Don't say that!" Rangiku said pouting. "You're still young and even younger than me on that fact. You're beautiful and smart too. Guys will definitely swarm you."

"Yeah, right. All those stupid idiots will take whatever you throw at them." Rukia scoffed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Look, I didn't mean that stupid meet and then the next day forget like what I do, I was thinking of something permanent. I mean, don't you think it's about time to find Ken'ichi a dad?"

Rukia choked on her coffee upon hearing what the woman said. She coughed a little.

"I-I don't think so, we're doing pretty well without one." She replied turning away.

"Well, it might be working out for now but think about it. We're here for you always whenever we can but we can't all act as a dad towards the kid right? I mean, you can't just rely on us all the time. You need to have someone that will be there, not only in convenient times but absolutely be there always for both you and the kid. Rukia, I don't see you hanging out with any guys except Renji—not that I'm saying that red haired idiot won't be capable of being a good dad—"

"So you're saying I need to date to find someone to marry for my son to have a dad because I'm incapable of being a good parent because I rely on my friends too much?"

"What? Look all I'm saying is—"

"It's okay, I get it. No matter what I do, I'm still the incapable Rukia from before who got pregnant when she was fifteen and was left by the man who did it. I get it." Rukia said looking at the television screen that seems to show the credits of the movie.

There was a short silence in the room.

"Hey… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" Rangiku said with apologetic eyes.

"Nah, I don't mind. I know that you said those things because you were concerned. I'm not mad either, I'm just tired that's all." Rukia replied smiling but Rangiku wasn't convinced.

"What did he look like?" She asked blatantly.

"Who?" Rukia asked raising an eyebrow.

"I meant, Ken'ichi's dad, the boy must have inherited some of his dad's traits—"

"He didn't inherit anything."

Well, except for his spiky hair, scowl, over protectiveness of her, dislike of chappy(was that even something you inherit from a parent?), being unpredictably sweet and some more attitudes then the kid definitely didn't inherit anything.

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's too bad. Do you know where he is now?"

"No, and I don't want to know. He could be dead for all I care."

"Hey, now that's a little too harsh don't you think?"

"Try telling that to him after he left."

"What would you do if you see him again?" Rangiku asked examining the petite girl's reaction.

Rukia froze at the question.

What do I do if I see him again? I'll kick his ass and slap his face a hundred times and tell him how much of a jerk he was and… and…

"I don't know." She whispered and Rangiku nodded.

"I guess I wouldn't know too if I was in your place." She said.

There was only one thing that Rukia really wanted to do besides all that violent stuff and that was to ask:

Why?

"Well, I better go now; I still have a dinner date at nine." Rangiku said standing up and taking the DVD out of the DVD player.

"What were you watching anyway?" Rukia asked eyeing the woman.

"Well, a friend of mine at the office lend it to me, I asked your son to watched it with me but he refused and said that he wanted to go to sleep."

"Oh…" Rukia said taking the container of the said DVD and examining the cover.

"This movie is rated R-18!" Rukia screeched.

"So?" Rangiku asked looking at the shocked Rukia.

"So? You were planning on watching this with my kid? Are you trying to corrupt his mind or something?" Rukia asked crossing her arms on her chest.

"It's just a movie Rukia, besides Ken'ichi's what 10? 12?"

"He's seven!"

"Ten, twelve, seven. They're all the same."

"No! They're not!" Rukia yelped.

"That's just…" Rangiku counted with her fingers. "…eleven years from 18. Besides he'll probably turn 18 soon—"

"No! That's still a VERY long time from now." She said scowling as she handed Rangiku the container of the DVD.

"Well, won't it be good for him to watch these now so that when he turns eighteen—"

"No!" Rukia said standing up.

"Whatever you say. I'm off." Rangiku said rolling her eyes and walking towards the door.

"Fine, oh and thanks again on for fetching my son and for the coffee!" She yelled and she heard an "Anytime" coming from the woman who's now outside.

She took the cups to the kitchen and washed them. After that she locked the doors and proceeded to go upstairs. She went to her room and changed into a pink night gown. After doing everything necessary to do before going to sleep she sat on the bed and started to read some paperwork.

So much for not working too hard.

Meanwhile, Ken'ichi couldn't sleep. His thoughts were too occupied by what happened the whole day. He was rolling in bed as he tried to take his thoughts away from his mind.

_"Your parents are the only one I haven't met yet"_

"_Heard your parents didn't come, too bad."_

"_Heh, heard his mom was a slut and got pregnant early. Maybe she's embarrassed of you that's why she didn't show up."_

He sat up and groaned.

"Why can't I just go to sleep?" He growled to himself.

"_And maybe his dad got tired of his bitchy mom and left." _

"_So, you're probably mad at your dad too?"_

Ken'ichi got out of bed and went out of his room. He stood in front of another door and hesitated to knock.

"_Aww… what are you gonna do now? Call mommy? I doubt she'll even come."_

He growled inwardly and knocked at the door.

"It's open." The person from inside the room said. After hearing the permission to enter, the little boy opened the door and walked inside.

Rukia looked up from the papers she was reading and saw Ken'ichi enter the room.

"Oh, you're still awake? I thought you were tired?" Rukia asked eyeing the boy.

"Well I—"The boy paused looking at his mother. "Are you working at home?" He asked scowling.

"Um… No…" She said putting the papers on the side table.

"Don't lie to me, I have eyes you know." He said walking towards the bed and sitting beside his mother. After sitting he looked at Rukia then at the papers then back at Rukia again, the scowl still on his face. Rukia sighed.

"Fine, you caught me." She said raising her arms to admit defeat. But then she noticed the band aid on her son's face. Her eyebrows furrowed. "What's that?"

"I-it's nothing." The kid said looking away.

"Oh? And you just decided to put that on your face?" Rukia asked sarcastically and she turned the kid's face to face her then she pulled away the said bandage.

"OUCH!" Ken'ichi yelped.

Rukia gasped upon seeing a bruise and a cut on the child's lip. "What happened to you?" She asked with concerned eyes and furrowed eyebrows. "You got into a fight didn't you?"

"N-no, I just fell down the stairs?"

"Oh? Did you win?" Rukia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course…" Ken'ichi said crossing his arms across his chest, then upon realizing what he said he immediately added "not!"

"I knew it, you got into a fight." Rukia said also crossing her arms. "Do you really think that I'll fall for the 'I fell down the stairs' excuse? Last time I remember you said you hit your head on the door."

"That's because I did." The boy said pouting.

Oh, right. But it would definitely seem like an excuse for getting into a fight right? I mean, who hits their head on the door?

"Well, it's pretty obvious now that you had a fight. With who?" She asked looking straight at the boy's face and turning his head to face her.

"It wasn't anything serious… Don't worry about it." He said and the raven haired woman just sighed.

"Ken'ichi, do you know why I don't like you getting into fights?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, because you don't want me to get hurt I know." Ken'ichi said rolling his eyes.

No, it's because you remind me of him.

"_Why do you always get into fights?" She said looking at him._

"_You know why, it's because of my hair." He said pointing to his orange hair._

"_Yeah, it does catch people's attention. I mean I could see you three blocks away."She said and he scowled at the comment._

"_Whatever, why do you ask all of a sudden?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Che. You're a weird midget." He cringed when he felt the girl kick him._

"_Ouch! And a violent one too."_

"_Well, it wouldn't hurt you to stop calling me a midget." She frowned and stomped ahead._

_He sighed, "Hey midget! Wanna know another reason why I get into fights?"_

_She stopped and turned around. "What reason could that be, your stupid attitude—" She paused when his face was right in front of hers._

"_You." _

_She felt her cheeks start to heat up. She knew she was blushing. He chuckled._

"_See? I don't think I can spare the life of a man who makes you react like that besides me."_

"That's right…" She said patting the boy's head.

"What was the fight about?" She asked.

"_Yeah, must be hard being a son of a slut"_

"N-nothing." He replied burying his face on Rukia's tummy.

"Oh?" she said wrapping her arms around the boy. He looked up.

"Can I sleep here? Because you know, you might have a bad dream and—"

She kissed his forehead and replied, "Of course you can."

Rukia closed the lights and opened a night light. They closed their eyes.

"Good night, mom."

"Good night Ken'ichi" She said hugging the boy. "I love you"

The boy smiled.

I know you do.

"I love you too mom." He replied

I know you do too.

She kissed the top of his head and they soon fell asleep.

A/N: Wheew… *wipes sweat* Okay, that wasn't as long as the one before it but I'm glad I finished it. I'm going to be honest, this chapter wasn't supposed to be here and chapter eleven was supposed to be the things that will happened in chapter twelve but ideas came flooding my head and I just had to write it. I hope you guys are still with me. I just want you guys to know that it is hard to have only one parent although I have both which I am very thankful for. I'm not quite satisfied with this chapter but I have to end it to this. Sorry for the wrong grammars again, I just have to apologize for that in every chapter because I know that I keep on making mistakes which is natural for me since this is my first time writing a full fan fiction. I hope you guys continue to read and review. The more you review the more I get pumped up into writing so thank you for those who reviewed before and for those who are planning to, please review, I would really appreciate it. Oh! And by the way, I have enabled the anonymous reviewing because I know the feeling when you want to review but you can't because you don't have an account and you feel pretty lazy to register. Just please NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS and NO FLAGS, FLAMES or WHATEVER you call it. Come on people I just want to enjoy writing, don't ruin it haha that's all thank you! ILY guys! God bless everyone. :D

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	12. Doing the right thing

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 12: Doing the right thing

Well, it's been two days…

Yup, two days filled with guilt, apologies and missed calls. Well, no one could blame the girl for feeling that way. She wanted the night to be perfect but it was ruined to her disappointment.

Ichigo sighed as he looked through the papers in his hand without really understanding what they meant. He was feeling bad for what happened two days ago. His dinner with Orihime was a disaster. The only good thing was that he wasn't able to eat the concoction she prepared. He scowled and put down the papers he was holding. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He started to think hard.

Apologize…

How?

Try to call her…

But, she won't answer…

Go to her house…

She'll probably act like no one's around…

"Hey, don't start sleeping on the job!" Ishida snapped him back to reality. He opened his eyes still scowling.

"What do you want Ishida?"

"What's wrong with you, you've been like that since the day you came to work after your dinner with Inoue. What happened exactly?" He asked adjusting his glasses with his middle finger.

"It's none of your business."

"Oh? It is my business because you haven't finished the paperwork that are due this week. If you don't finish, I'm going to end up working on it again."

"So? Wouldn't you like that?"Ichigo replied turning his chair away from Ishida leaving his back facing the man. Ishida glared at the man in front of him.

"So? What did happen?" Ishida said crossing his arms over his chest. Ichigo just sighed.

"Let's just say I should have gotten her the bat."

Ishida raised his eyebrows, "What did you do?"

"I got her a wrong present."

"How could you get her a wrong present? She's so in to you she'll probably jump in happiness if you gave her an empty box." Ishida said adjusting his glasses again.

"Then I should have emptied the box."

"What box is that?"

"I gave her a box of chocolates."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"That's what I was thinking!" Ichigo said turning his chair back to his friend. Ishida just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It turns out that the damn chocolate turns people on." He grumbled, still scowling.

Ishida's mouth gaped, "You mean you gave her that chocolate—and you didn't even know what it was?"

"How should I know? It doesn't have a label?"

"Geez Kurosaki, didn't you ask the store what it was?"

"I asked the old lady from the counter if it was good but the damn old hag just nodded."

"Of course she would, she probably eat a whole box of those chocolates every day." Ishida scoffed.

"Probably." Ichigo said.

"What would you—oh never mind, you'll probably just go knit her something as an apology—oh no wait, you probably would have knitted her something in the first place instead of getting her the chocolates." He scowled deeper. Ishida rolled his eyes.

"So what are you planning now?"

"I don't know, I tried to call but she wouldn't answer the phone. Damn it! I should have listened to the kid." Ichigo clenched his fist and slammed it on his desk. Ishida raised an eyebrow.

"What kid?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up. "Well, there was this kid who told me not to give it on my date."

"Even a kid knows better than you, it's not surprising though." He said plainly.

"Shut up! Anyways the kid said that his mother received one of those from one of her suitors and she slammed it on their face. I thought it probably has nothing to do with the chocolates but then after what happened on our dinner I guess the kid's mother thought of it as perverted or something."

"Too bad you just realize that now." Ishida said adjusting his glasses again.

After a moment of silence Ishida finally spoke again, "Why don't you just go to the day care center where she works. She's probably there."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

Of course! The day care! Why hadn't he thought about it earlier?

He stood up from his seat.

"H-hey! Where do you think you're going now?" Ishida yelled.

"Going to the day care, where else?"

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." Ishida said grabbing Ichigo's arm.

"Weren't you the one who told me to go?"

"I did but I didn't mean now? We still have a lot of work here."

Ichigo sighed, "Hey look there!" He pointed out the window."

"You have got to be kidding me, Ichigo. What are you? Twelve?" Ishida rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine, I guess you could just bear her feeling that miserable because you didn't let me go to her."

His grip tightened on Ichigo's arm and he growled inwardly."Fine" He said coldly finally letting go. Ichigo smirked and ran out of the office.

"I have to learn how to keep my mouth shut." Ishida said as he shook his head.

Ichigo went inside his car and started to drive out of the parking lot. He needed to go to the day care. Fast. That was the only thing he focused on when he noticed where he was. He was close to the school gates of Karakura Elementary school. Without thinking he slowed down, and started to look around not really sure what he was looking for but then he found a familiar face. The raven haired boy was sitting on the bench in front of the convenience store across the street from the school. Ichigo didn't know why but he started to pull over in front of the convenience store and he got out of his shiny, red car.

Ken'ichi looked up at the man approaching him and the orange haired man stopped in front of him. Ichigo was scowling as he looked at the kid who was looking back at him.

"Long time no see mister." Ken'ichi raising an arm. "Did your date like your present?" The kid asked grinning making Ichigo scowl deeper.

"Ha! I knew it, judging from the look on your face, it didn't go well, so… did she throw it at your face?" Ken'ichi asked curiously. Ichigo had to stop himself from hitting the kid. He sighed then sat down beside the boy. He looked at the grinning Ken'ichi.

There's just something about this kid that seems…

Different…

No…

He seems to resemble someone…

Familiar…

"Well, you guessed right, so? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be waiting at school?" He asked the boy.

"Nope, I'm waiting for someone."

"You mean that dark blond girl from before."

"Oh, no that's my babysitter. I'm waiting for my aunt."

"Oh, you mean your aunt that does magic tricks?"

The little kid smiled looking straight ahead. "I guess you haven't met this aunt of mine, mister." The boy said. Which made Ichigo confused.

How many fetchers does this kid have anyway?

Suddenly a woman came out of the store. Ken'ichi stood up and ran towards the woman. The woman was looking down.

"It's too bad; they're out of jelly beans." She sighed looking down at the kid.

"It's okay I want you to meet someone." Ken'ichi said pulling the woman.

Ichigo turned to look at who Ken'ichi was talking to. He paused as the woman gasped then froze in her spot upon seeing him. Ken'ichi stopped pulling upon seeing his aunt and the man's reaction. Ken'ichi looked back and forth at the two.

"What's wrong aunt Momo?" He asked looking up at the woman. Momo snapped upon hearing the little kid's voice. She then took out her wallet and handed Ken'ichi some money.

"Here, take this and buy whatever you want in there, got it?" She said kneeling and looking straight at the boy's violet eyes.

"But—"

"Go." She looked at him intensely just like how the kid's mother did once in a while. No wonder the two were best friends. It scared him a bit but he just nodded and ran inside the store after taking the money from her hands. Momo straightened up and looked at Ichigo with a confused expression.

"Ichigo? Ichigo Kurosaki?" She tilted her head a little to the side.

"Hey, Momo, How's it going?" He smirked.

She put her hand on her mouth. "Oh my God, you're alive!" she gasped.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows, "Gee, nice to see you too, Momo." He replied.

"B-but… you left…"

"Yeah, it's been a long time huh?"

"Six years!"

"Seven actually."

"Seven years!" She repeated and took a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

Oh no! What do I do? Does he know? Did he come to get Ken'ichi? How long has he known? If he didn't know, do I tell him? Do I lie? Is that the right thing to do? Do I tell Rukia?

Questions filled her head and she shook it lightly.

"Hey, you okay?" Ichigo asked eyeing Momo.

"I-ah… Mmm." She replied nodding.

"So? How's life? You have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"I-I do, life's great, how 'bout you? Girlfriend?" She asked back.

"Yeah…" He said.

Oh, good it looks like he still doesn't know. He has a girlfriend, did he move on?

"So the kid's your nephew?" He asked pointing at the convenience store.

"Y-yup." She cursed herself for stuttering.

"Oh, so do I know her mother?" He asked bluntly.

HELL YEAH! Was what Momo wanted to say but she just sighed in relief inwardly as she thought of what to say.

Yup, he definitely doesn't know.

"Y-you mean Ken'ichi's mother? N-no, um I don't think you do, he's um… the son of my cousin's best friend and I'm really fond of him so I sometimes look after him." Momo said.

Damn it, please believe me.

"Oh…" Ichigo said.

"Y-yeah…" She said this time.

"Hey, mind if I asked you something?" Ichigo said looking away from Momo, his hands in his pocket.

"S-sure" she said.

Oh God, if he asks 'Why are you lying to me Momo?' I… I… I don't know what I'll do!

"Do you still keep in touch with her?" He asked. Surprised and relieved by the question, Momo sighed. She knew who he was talking about.

"I-I'm sorry. You see, after graduation she moved and I haven't heard from her since." She said looking down.

"I see." Ichigo said still not looking at her and Momo felt a sting in her heart, she felt bad for lying. She was so close to actually telling him the truth if it weren't for the bell from the door of the convenience store's sound and Ken'ichi came out. The raven haired boy was holding three lollipops. A bunny shaped one, a duck and a bear. The boy held out the duck one to his aunt.

"Here, it's for you." Ken'ichi said.

"Oh, T-thank you." Momo replied taking the lollipop. Then the boy held out the bunny shaped one to show Momo.

"I'm giving this to mom, she'll like it because she loves Chap—"

Momo quickly covered the kid's mouth with her hand. "Of course she'll like it Ken'ichi." She said taking the lollipop and putting it inside his bag. She looked back at the kid and noticed the bear shaped one.

"So that must be yours right?" Momo asked pointing at the lollipop. The kid smirked and walked passed Momo and towards Ichigo. Ichigo was looking up at the sky when he felt someone tug his sleeve. He looked down and saw Ken'ichi holding up a bear shaped lollipop.

"Here mister, you can eat this or just use it as a gift to the person you gave the chocolates to. I gave my mom lollipop once and she smiled, it might work on the person you gave the chocolates to." Ken'ichi said and Ichigo eyed the boy and slowly took the lollipop.

I bet she did smile. Ichigo thought.

"Um… thanks…" He said looking at the lollipop.

Momo didn't know why but she can't help but smile at the scene. It was so sweet seeing them like that. Ken'ichi then approached Momo.

"Let's go home." The kid said looking at his aunt. She nodded at the kid.

They started to walk and Ken'ichi looked back. "See you later Mister." He said. Ichigo looked at the kid then at Momo. She was looking back too and she said, "See ya."

"Ah." He said as he nodded once. Then the two were off. Ichigo went inside his car and stared at the lollipop on his hands and he can't help but smile.

"Why didn't you buy yourself a lollipop? I did tell you to get what you wanted." Momo said as she ate her duck shaped lollipop.

"You did, but what I wanted doesn't really mean that I have to buy it for me." He said as he put his hands at the back of his head.

"True." She said looking at her lollipop.

They continued to walk home.

"Hey, aunt Momo?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem to know that man, do you know him?"

Momo stopped walking and Ken'ichi stopped as well.

"So? Do you?" Ken'ichi asked again.

"Listen Ken'ichi, please don't go near that man again okay?" She felt a sting again at what she said.

I have to, or else, Rukia will—

"Why not? He doesn't seem like a bad person." The kid said.

"Well, you never know I mean did you see his hair? It was orange." She said pointing at her hair.

"You shouldn't judge people by their hair color. It's not nice." Ken'ichi said.

"Well, you shouldn't talk to strangers too." Momo countered.

"He's not a stranger!" He said.

"Oh? What's his name then?" Momo asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's… it's—" Ken'ichi said trying to think about it but nothing seem to come.

"See? You don't even know his name, which makes him a stranger."

"It's GREG."

"What?"

"That's his name, Greg."

Momo rolled her eyes."Oh so you name people now, huh Ken'ichi?"

"H-how would you know that it's not his name."

Well, duh? I happen to know him; we even went to school together.

"He introduced himself to me and that's not the name he gave me."

"Well, you know him now so he's not a stranger anymore—"

"Nope, he's still a stranger… at least to you he is, since you don't know his name."

"What? That's not fair! Tell me his name then." The boy whined crossing his arms over his chest.

"No." Momo replied and started walking again.

Ken'ichi pouted, "Fine! But that still doesn't mean he's a bad person because of his hair, even mom says my dad has a weird colored hair. You knew my dad right aunt Momo? What's his hair color?"

"I-it's… um…" Momo thought.

Great Rukia, thanks for commenting about his hair, it's really helping me right now.

"P-pink." She said.

"Pink?"

"Yes, pink." She said again.

"Wow, I guess that is weird." Ken'ichi said looking up imagining his dad with pink hair.

The rest of the walk was silent after that.

A/N: Wahahaha okay! Way the go Momo! Hahaha now I bring some more suspense :P Will Momo spill the truth? We'll just have to find out! Keep the Reviews up people. And sorry for the grammar mistakes and some other shit and the OOCness hahaha… It was really hard to write this chapter but it was really fun though. Come on, pink hair?

Szayel aporro: I knew it; I'm the kid's father.

Me: What the—I don't even think you're going to be in this story?

Szayel aporro: Oh…

Me: Well, one thing I'm sure of, Ken'ichi already has a dad and it's not you! :P

Okay, Thank you for reading everyone and PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! :))

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	13. Tell me what's going on

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 13: Tell me what's going on

"Momo…" She said.

"Momo…"She said again.

"Hey Momo! What's wrong?" She said irritated.

"Huh? What? Did you say something?" Momo said looking at the petite woman sitting beside her on the sofa. Rukia felt a vein pop out of her forehead in irritation.

"I was calling you." She said gritting her teeth.

"Oh… you don't have to call me. I'm just sitting right next to you. So what's up?" Momo replied smiling innocently.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "You were spacing out, what's wrong?"

"Oh… well, I-it's because…"

Oh no! Should I tell her? The guilt is eating me alive! Oh God! How do I tell her? I can't just tell her 'Hey Rukia, I saw Ichigo with your son yesterday, he was wearing a suit and he has a girlfriend, isn't that great?' and hope for her reply to be 'Really Momo? Wow you should have invited him over; we could all have dinner here together.' Or something close to that and not close to 'Let's go, we're moving to Canada.'

Momo shook her head lightly

"So? It's because?" Rukia asked.

"Um… It's because… It's relaxing! You should try it you know, just stare at the wall and clear your thoughts." She answered with a weak smile.

I can't do it!

"Thanks but I think I'll pass." Rukia said rolling her eyes.

"O-okay I'll continue to do it until Shiro picks me up, mmkay?"

"Sure, take your time."

Momo fidgeted in her seat. She took glances at Rukia who had her eyes closed and her head resting at the back of the couch.

"I thought you were going to space out? Why are you fidgeting?" Rukia said opening one eye to look at her friend.

"I-um…" Her heart was pounding really fast.

"Look if you have something to tell me, spit it out already." She said closing her eyes again.

"Y-you see I met this guy… at the c-convenience store." Momo started.

"Please, don't tell me that the guy is hot again." She whined not looking at her friend.

"W-what? N-no! That's not it!"

"Then what is it?"

"Well, y-you see I met this guy—"

"Yes, yes at the convenience store, you said that already." Rukia said now with eyebrows furrowed but still closed eyes.

"Um… His name was… um… Greg." She paused to look at Rukia who wasn't budging from her position as if waiting for her to continue.

"And… he kinda, you know, a little, reminded me of…" She gulped "him…" she whispered. She was looking at Rukia's reaction but it didn't seem to change. She started to pout.

"Hey… Rukia… did you hear me?" She said again but the raven haired girl didn't budge.

Damn it, you better not be asleep!

She shook her friend a little.

"Oi, Rukia!" She whisper screamed and the woman opened her eyes.

"Yeah, I heard you… so what do you want me to do about it? Move to Canada?" Rukia asked her friend. Momo was shocked by her calm answer.

"I-um…"

"If that's what you were worried about, an idiot look-alike then it doesn't bother me so don't worry about it." She said closing her eyes again in the process.

Oh? What if it's the real thing? Would it bother you then? I doubt that you'll act that calm. Momo thought.

"Oh…" Momo just sighed in relief but the feeling of uneasiness still present.

There was silence again until the doorbell rang.

DING DONG

Momo quickly stood up and ran towards the door. "I'll get it!" she yelled. She opened the door and her expression softened and she felt a feeling of relief upon seeing the person outside.

"Hey…" She smiled.

"Hey" He replied kissing her cheek.

"Rukia! Shiro's here! I'm going now!" She yelled from the front door.

"Okay!" Rukia replied from the living room then she heard the door closed.

Shiro and Momo started walking while they held hands. Toshiro examined Momo's expression which looked like the girl was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing." She replied.

"You looked like you're in deep thought"

"Nah, I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"You know, Rukia…"

"You worry too much about her you know. I think she's tough enough to face anything."

"Well, can you blame me? I already told you about the hell we've been through." She said gripping his hand tighter.

"Hey, I'm here for you." He said and Momo looked at his blue eyes that shine with love and concern.

"I know but, I think Rukia needs someone other than me to tell her that." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder while they walked.

"Okay class, settle down. I have an announcement to make."The skinny man stood in front of the class wearing the usual teacher's uniform.

The children began to go back to their seats and quiet down.

It was just another day at the Karakura Elementary school… The kids were all just waiting for class to end for the day and they might just get what they want.

"Is everyone ready to listen?" He asked eyeing the kids.

"Yes!" The children replied all together.

"There is an emergency personnel's meeting today." He said but the children didn't react. They don't seem to care, I mean, why would they? They don't even work there.

The man sighed, "Which is why we are going to dismiss you as early as now." And with that the children yelled "Hurray!" and jumped out of their seats. Who knew teachers can also bring good news besides 'you passed'? You just need to learn to be patient. The once quiet class became very noisy because of two certain words which are 'dismiss' and 'early' which actually means no classes for the rest of the day. Who wouldn't cheer for that?

"W-wait class! Settle down! Remember that you can only go home if your fetchers are here." The children began whining. Duh? You're 1st graders for goodness sake! "And for the others who don't have and don't need fetchers—"The children stopped their cheering to hear what the teacher was going to say. The teacher sighed, "Just go home safe kids." He finally said and the children replied with a "YES!" and the noise continued.

"Wow! I can't believe we get to go home early! Did you know about the meeting Ken'ichi?"

"Hiroshi, the old man just said it was an emergency meeting. How should I know about it? I've never heard of an emergency being scheduled." Ken'ichi said slumping down on his desk.

"Hmm… I guess you're right." The boy said tapping his chin. The classroom just gets noisier and noisier by the minute and Ken'ichi groaned at the noise.

"What's wrong Ken'ichi? Shouldn't you be happy that school's out early?" He said looking concerned at his slumped friend.

"Well, that meant I have to wait here and rot for three to four hours before Kiyone picks me up." He said lazily.

"Well then why don't you just call her?"

"She's probably still at school."

"Oh… well I always have my mom waiting for me—"

"Good for you."

"Well then why don't you come over at my house? We could eat lunch there." The boy asked beaming.

"Nah, I don't feel like it but thanks for the offer though."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." With that Hiro went back to his seat and started to fix his things while Ken'ichi stayed slumped on his desk.

The top employees of Zangetsu Inc. were all seated around a long table inside the conference room. A wrinkled old man with white long beard, and long eyebrows was seated in the middle while everyone else seated at the right and left side of the really long table.

"Mr. Ishida." The old man called out and Ishida stood and nodded. Everyone looks at him.

"I would like to congratulate everyone for their hard work. Because of everyone's efforts we have achieved and finished our goals before the said deadline."

A woman with black hair tied back into a braid, green eyes and a melancholic expression then stood up. "Which is why we have successfully garnered a more stable partnership with other successful companies." She said and the employees started to applaud.

"Thank you for that addition Ms. Kurotsuchi." Ishida said nodding at the woman beside him.

"Alright!" a bald man said standing up.

"Sit down Mr. Madarame." The old man scolded.

And the man complied with a "Psch"

"I would like to thank you for your hard work especially Mr. Ishida and Mr. Kurosaki." The old man said and the employees began to applaud again. Ichigo smirked while Ishida adjusted his glasses with his middle finger and he then said, "Thank you sir."

"I expect all of you to keep up what you have started. With that, you are dismissed." The old man said standing up holding his cane and walking out of the conference room. The employees just stood up and bowed their heads until the old man was out.

"Alright! It's time to party!" The bald man yelled jumping up.

"Geez, Ikkaku… Can't you even wait for old man Yamamoto to get out of the room before yelling like that?" Said the man beside him that has different colored feathers on his right eyelashes, eyebrow and has jaw-length hair.

"You're such a party pooper Yumichika." Ikkaku said.

"I can't help but agree with Mr. Ayasegawa, for all we know, Mr. Yamamoto might just be standing outside that door, listening to us right now." A woman with black hair pinned back and blue eyes said as she adjusts her glasses. Everyone became silent while the muscular and tall man with wavy dark brown hair that was sitting beside the said woman nodded.

"Oh come on! Not you too Chad!" Ikkaku bursted.

Ishida sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Let's just get this over with and have the party." He said which surprised Ichigo.

"Woah! Is that you Ishida?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to imply, Kurosaki?" He asked back gritting his teeth.

"Actually, a party doesn't sound like a bad idea, we do have the whole day off. Would you agree Ms. Nanao?" The woman beside Ishida said.

Nanao nodded in agreement, "Of course I agree Nemu, we all did beat the deadline." She said.

"Then what are you people still standing around here for?" Ikkaku yelled irritated.

"Honestly, stop doing that, it's not such a beautiful sight." Yumichika added looking disgustedly at Ikkaku.

"Che, you think I care what you think? Everyone's up for drinking so let's go!" He said standing up and soon the others follow.

They all came to the right hallway back to the office while Ichigo turned left. Chad noticed and he turned to face the orange haired man.

"Ichigo, aren't you coming?" Chad asked. Upon hearing the low voice the others stopped to turn at Ichigo and he just smirked.

"Nah, I don't feel like it, I think I'll just go home." He said.

"Are you feeling alright Mr. Kurosaki?" Nanao asked with concern.

"I'm fine." He replied nodding.

"Well, who cares if he doesn't come, the show must go on even without the orange haired clown you know." Ikkaku joked.

"Yeah right, and it wouldn't be called a party without the 'office party balloon'" Ichigo scoffed which made everyone burst out laughing except for Ikkaku.

"Che, whatever." Ikkaku said walking away.

"See you then, Ichigo." Chad said before following the others, he just nodded and walked his way down to the parking lot and to his red Ferrari. Damn, it was always so shiny, and it definitely stood out from the others.

He started driving home and he thought about going to the day care center. Yup, everything was fine again.

_He knocked at the door of the small place. She opened it and was surprised to see him. She was about to turn away but he handed her the bear shaped lollipop and said "I'm really sorry for what happened." With that she slowly took the lollipop. Her eyes were filled with tears but she smiled and hugged him tight while the children swarm around them yelling "we want lollipops too!"_

He just sighed at the thought but then he slowed down when he noticed students going out of the Karakura elementary school.

Isn't it too early for them to go home? He wondered.

He pulled over in front of the ice cream store and came out of the car. He crossed the street with his hands in his pocket. He then saw a familiar kid talking with another kid with chocolate colored hair and round glasses. A woman approached them and the brown haired boy waved his hand at the kid and left with the woman. The raven haired boy waved back then sighed looking down. Ichigo approached the boy and the kid looked up.

"Oh! It's you again Mister." Ken'ichi said.

"Why are the students going out this early?" Ichigo asked looking around.

"Well, there was an emergency meeting so we were dismissed early, what about you mister? Why are you here? Did you have a meeting too?" Ken'ichi asked.

"You could say that." He said looking down at the kid.

"So, did the lollipop work?" The little boy asked which made Ichigo smirk. "Surprisingly it did." He said.

"Che, that wasn't a surprise, I knew it would work." Ken'ichi said proudly putting his hands behind his head. "Of course you did." Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"Hey mister! Where's your car?"

"It's over there." Ichigo said pointing at the car with his thumb.

The little kid looked at the shiny red car and grinned widely.

"Can you give me a ride mister?"

"W-what?" Ichigo asked surprised by the request.

"Well, I did give you the lollipop, the least you could do is give me a ride in your car." The boy said plainly.

"Wouldn't anyone look for you?"

"Well, Kiyone didn't know that school would be out this early so she might come at about 4pm and since its still 12 noon I still have plenty of time."

True. He does owe the kid and since he doesn't have better things to do he might as well grant the kid's request.

"So? Will you?" Ken'ichi asked with pleading eyes.

"Fine."

"Yes!" The kid cheered.

Soon they were inside the car and Ken'ichi was looking around with wide eyes as he sat down next to Ichigo. Ichigo was looking at the kid. Ken'ichi was grinning like a seven year old—oh wait, he is seven, so there's nothing wrong about that.

"What's it with you? You look like it's your first time being in a car. Is it the first time you've seen a red Enzo Ferrari?" The orange haired man asked.

"Not really, my uncle owns tons of these so called Ferrari cars and many other brands but they don't let me go near it." Ken'ichi said pouting.

"Oh…"

"Well, what are you waiting for mister? Start driving!" The boy commanded.

"Alright, alright" He replied starting the engine and before they knew it, they were far from the school.

"Wow, I wish my mom would drive me in one of these." Ken'ichi said looking outside the window.

"Well, don't you have a car? Didn't you say your uncle had a lot of cars?"  
"Yeah, but he doesn't want my mother to drive."

"Why? Because she might break the car?"

"No, because she might get hurt."

"That's a bit over protective don't you think."

"Yeah, I think so too."

The drive continued but then they heard a small grumble coming from the little kid's stomach. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and glanced at the kid on his right.

"You're hungry." He said not asking a question.

"Well, I didn't actually eat lunch yet." Ken'ichi said.

"We'll go to my place, it's just around here, we could order out." Ichigo said.

Ken'ichi beamed at the idea, "Okay!"

They pulled over at the parking lot and came up to Ichigo's apartment.

"Rukia…"

"Hmm?" She said not looking up.

"Rukia…"

"What?" She said still not looking up.

"Oi, Rukia…"

She felt a vein pop out of her forehead, "What is it, Matsumoto?" She asked gritting her teeth.

"What? Oh come on, chill. The little witch is out so why are you still working so hard?"

"Why don't you try it sometimes, Rangiku?" Renji asked standing up and walking towards the two women.

"Look Renji, I believe I wasn't talking to you, so why can't you and your weird eyebrows just stay put on your place." Rangiku scoffed. Renji just glared at the woman then sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit it Rangiku is right"

"If I'm right then why are you still here?"

Renji ignored Rangiku and continued, "Soi Fon is out so you don't need to do extra work today."

"Well, I suppose I could—" Rukia said but she was cut off by the busty woman.

"I know! Why don't you take the rest of the day off!"

"But, I'm still not—"

"Renji and I will do the extra work." Rangiku said winking. Renji rolled his eyes knowing most likely that he was the only one who's going to do the work.

"I don't know…" Rukia said furrowing her eyebrows and looking at the papers on her desk.

"Come on Rukia, this could be a chance to spend a day with Ken'ichi, you should call Kiyone, Momo or whoever is suppose to pick the boy up and tell them that you're the one who will pick him up." Rangiku beamed.

"This only happens rarely so if I were you, I'll take up the offer, I'm sure the kid would be happy." Renji added. Rukia then eyed her two officemates and sighed.

"I guess you're right." She said with a soft smile.

The orange haired man and the raven haired boy entered the apartment. Ken'ichi's eyes widened and his mouth gaped as they entered Ichigo's apartment.

"Woah!" was all that the kid could say.

Ichigo's apartment, for Ken'ichi, was cool. It was wide and neat. It looked like a very expensive apartment and yes, when I say expensive, everything is. It had a kitchen, a living room, bathroom bedroom and all the other necessary rooms that you need to live with. It had a great view from the glass windows. Ken'ichi ran to sit on the soft beige colored sofa and place down his backpack. He saw the 32" flat screen TV and he can't help but gasp.

"Your place is really awesome mister." He said looking at Ichigo over the back of the couch. Ichigo was holding a wireless phone and he looked at the kid.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza!" The little boy yelled.

"Pizza? For lunch?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Why do people react like that? Pizza is food right?"

"Fine." Ichigo replied rolling his eyes. He dialed the number and started to order. After ordering he sat down beside the kid who was busy watching a TV show. Ken'ichi started to flip through the channels then his hand stopped at a Chappy the Rabbit show. Both Ken'ichi and Ichigo groaned at the same time after seeing the bunny and the little boy turned off the TV.

"I'm bored." The little kid said.

"What do you want to do?" The man asked looking at the kid.

"Hmm…" Ken'ichi said tapping his chin. "I know!" He stood up and looked at the carrot top.

"Teach me some fighting moves."

"What?"

"You know like the ones you did when you kicked the fat boy's fat father's fat butt last time!"

"Nah, I'm tired." Ichigo said standing up.

"Oh come on, don't tell me it was a lucky hit?"

"Lucky hit? That wasn't lucky kid, that was years of training."

"Oh?"

"I think yours was the lucky hit"

"Lucky hit?" Ken'ichi repeated. "That wasn't lucky hit mister, it wasn't training either."

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"It was pure brute strength?" Ken'ichi said proudly.

"Really?"

"Really."

Ichigo smirked then took off his suit and placed it on the sofa. He loosened his tie and faced the kid.

"Alright, come on, let's see your so called brute strength"

Ken'ichi jumped up and Ichigo caught him. The kid was hanging on the orange haired man. Ken'ichi was moving around.

"H-hey stop moving aro—" Ichigo couldn't keep his balance and they fell. Ken'ichi was on top of his chest.

"Ha! I win mister!" Ken'ichi yelled in victory. Ichigo stared at the grinning kid then he smirked.

"Oh really?" He said turning around and pinning down the boy.

"Ouch!" Ken'ichi gasped in surprise.

"Rule number one kid; never let your guard down." Ichigo said and he started to tickle the kid.

Ken'ichi laughed hard. "I-I'm s-sorry, hahahaha! S-stop! Hahahaha =))"

"Where's your brute strength now?" Ichigo joked as he continued to tickle the poor kid.

"I-I hahaha, S-stop it dad—"

The two paused and there was silence. But then a knock on the door was heard. Ichigo stood up and Ken'ichi sat up on the carpeted floor. The orange haired man went to answer the door. It was the pizza that he ordered. He paid the delivery guy and the teenage boy who delivered thanked him. Ichigo closed the door and went to the kitchen holding two boxes of pizza.

"Hey Ken'ichi! The pizza's here!" He yelled from the kitchen.

The boy's eyes widened after hearing his name and he quickly stood up, grabbed his bag and went to the kitchen.

He slowly stepped on the kitchen island. Ichigo was opening the boxes of pizza and he placed them on top of the table. Ichigo looked at the kid and nodded towards the pizza.

"Dig in." He said with a smirk.

The little boy smiled and took a seat. The older man took two cans of soda from the fridge and handed one to the kid. Each of one took a slice of pizza and started to eat.

"mmm… It's really good. It's different from what we order at home but it's not bad." Ken'ichi said while he chewed.

"Well, my little sister is really good when it comes to picking good food and she often suggests the best choice." Ichigo said chewing his.

"Wow, I wish I had a little sister." The boy said and he paused. "It must be fun huh?" The boy asked not looking at the man but ichigo just nodded. They continued to eat, then Ken'ichi's phone rang and he took it out from his bag. It was a message from his aunt Momo telling him that she might pick him up if Kiyone can't. The boy sighed and put the phone on top of the table. He finished his third slice of pizza.

"Have you ever met your dad?" Ichigo asked and the boy shook his head.

"Not even once?" The boy shook his head again looking down.

"I tried to ask my mom but she doesn't want to talk about it." The boy said taking another slice. Ichigo nodded.

The boy looked depressed but…

He's trying to… hide it…

He's trying to… be strong…

He reminded me of someone…

Oh that's right…

Me…

"How about you mister?" The boy asked looking up.

"What about me?"

"What's your dad like?"

Ichigo took a minute to think about what to say. "My dad…" he started.

"… is crazy. He does things differently. He's weird but— I guess I'm thankful that I had a dad." He finished. The boy just nodded and added, "What about your mom?"

Ichigo felt something stab his heart, he just shook his head. "Why don't you tell me about your mom?" Ichigo asked the boy. Ken'ichi looked up confused but complied.

"My mom… is very hard working." He said scratching the back of his head. "And she doesn't like talking about my dad." He finished.

"What would you do if you see your dad?" Ichigo can't help but ask. The raven haired boy stopped and thought about it.

"I guess I'll punch him." Ken'ichi said.

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up. "Punch him?" He repeated.

"Yeah, like this." The boy stood up, Ichigo put his hand up and Ken'ichi punched his palm. True, it wasn't that much of a strong punch but the kid definitely had potential.

"That was a good punch, but maybe if your dad was as strong as me then that kind of punch wouldn't even scratch him." Ichigo commented and released the kid's hand. Ken'ichi sighed.

"I guess not." The boy said going back to his seat.

"I'm finally done for today." She said stretching.

"Great leave the rest to us and call him." The woman beside her said and she smiled.

After eating, Ken'ichi went to the living room while Ichigo was left in the kitchen to clean up the mess and to throw out what's there to be thrown out but then he heard a sudden ring coming from the table.

It was Ken'ichi's phone.

Ichigo went to the living room to call the kid but his expression softened when he saw the raven haired boy sleeping peacefully on the couch. He just went back to the kitchen. The phone was still ringing. He looked at who was calling and according to the phone it said "Mom". Ichigo doubt that the boy knew anyone named "Mom" so that was probably the kid's mother. It was still ringing and Ichigo was becoming irritated so he answered it.

That's when he heard…

A beeping sound…

The person on the other end probably disconnected it or something. Ichigo scowled and put the phone down then it rang again. Ichigo felt a vein pop out of his forehead. He grabbed the phone and answered it again. He was about to say something but the person on the other end beat him to it.

"Ken'ichi! It's me! Why weren't you answering?" The woman on the other line scolded.

Ichigo froze on his spot upon hearing the voice on the other line. He wanted to speak but he felt like he was choking. All he could do was look at the head of the boy resting on the side of the sofa from his spot as the woman on the other end continued to speak.

"Hey, Ken'ichi, Are you there?"

"I got out of work early so I'll pick you up okay? How does that sound?"

"Hello? Are you even there? Answer me. Hell—"

Ichigo pushed a button on the tiny phone and disconnected the call. He slowly walked towards the sofa and stared at the kid. His head filled with thoughts and confusion.

"_How old are you?"_

"_Seven." _

"_Well, I don't have a father."_

"_Is he still alive?"_

"_I don't know, all my mom said was that, dad was a jerk for leaving her. He may be dead for all she cared."_

"_Well I'm mad at him for hurting mom and no because I don't know the reason why he left so if he gave me a valid reason for leaving us then I guess I'll forgive him." _

"_Seven years!" _

"_Y-you mean Ken'ichi's mother? N-no, um I don't think you do, he's um… the son of my cousin's best friend and I'm really fond of him so I sometimes look after him."_

"_I-I'm sorry. You see, after graduation she moved and I haven't heard from her since."_

"_Have you ever met your dad?"_

"_Not even once?"_

"_I tried to ask my mom but she doesn't want to talk about it." _

"_I guess I'll punch him."_

"_Punch him?" _

"_Yeah, like this." _

"_That was a good punch, but maybe if your dad was as strong as me then that kind of punch wouldn't even scratch him." _

"_I guess not." _

"_I-I hahaha, S-stop it dad—"_

Ichigo scowled deeper as he eyed the kid. Ken'ichi started to flutter his eyes open and the little boy sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked up at Ichigo with confused eyes.

"What's wrong mist—"He saw him holding his phone."My phone!" He yelled.

Ichigo gulped and handed him the phone. "Y-your mother c-called. She said she was going to pick you up."

The boy's face lit up, "Really?"

Ichigo just nodded, "Just tell her there was a bad reception that's why she got cut off." The boy just nodded in response.

"Ken'ichi…"

"Hmm?" Ken'ichi was looking at the phone.

"How did your aunt Momo and your mother meet?" He asked.

The boy tapped his chin, "Well, they're best friends and I think they went to school together."

Ichigo clenched his fists. "Ken'ichi…" he said again.

"Hmm?" the boy replied looking back at the phone.

"What's your mother's name?" He asked scowling.

The phone began to ring again and it sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. Ken'ichi answered. The orange haired man listened at each statement that came out from the boy on the phone.

"Hello mom…"

"S-sorry I didn't—"

"Okay."

"I'm with my friend"

"Do you want to meet him?"

Ichigo's eyes widened at what the boy said.

"Okay mom, I'll see you later."

He put the phone back in his bag and put the backpack on his back. He began to walk towards the door and he looked back at Ichigo who was standing frozen watching him.

"We have to go back to the school now, mister. My mom's picking me up and she wants to meet you." The boy said smiling.

"Do you want to meet my mom?" The raven haired boy asked.

I think I've already met her before.

"I—" Ichigo said.

"Let's go!" Ken'ichi yelled as Ichigo grabbed a coat and they went out of the room.

"Oh and by the way…" Ken'ichi started, "My mom's name is…"

"… Kuchiki Rukia."

A/N: Wahahaha, okay I bet you guys know what's going to happened next. Thank you for reading. This was a very long and very tiring chapter for me and yes, it was supposed to be cut into two chapters but I like how I ended this one. It's been pretty busy lately at home as I wrote this so this was sort of rushed a little but I still hope that you guys liked it. Please keep on reading and reviewing because it's what keeps me going. Thank you for the motivations, praises and opinions. I hope you keep them up. Sorry for the more than usual wrong grammars and spellings because like what I said, this was rushed a bit so I didn't have much time to check it. PLEASE REVIEW! ILY guys! God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	14. Do you know him?

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 14: Do you know him?

The drive back to school was intense, well at least for Ichigo it was. Ken'ichi didn't seem to notice though.

"_My mom's name is Kuchiki Rukia."_

Rukia…

He pulled over a little far from the school gate. The two got out of the car and began to walk the rest of the way but then a cab pulled over in front of the said school gate. Ken'ichi quickly ran towards it and Ichigo felt his pace slow down. The raven haired boy stood in front of the cab's door and a petite woman came out. She slammed the door of the cab shut and the cab started to move away. She leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead.

"Hi, baby, I didn't know that school ended early. You must have been bored waiting?" She asked running her hands through the boy's hair.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad." Ken'ichi shrugged.

"Oh?" She said kissing the boy's forehead again. "So? Shall we?" She offered her hand and the boy gladly took it but he pulled her into a different direction.

"I need you to meet someone!" Ken'ichi yelled. He pulled the petite woman towards the orange haired man who just stood on his spot and was looking at them.

"Okay, kiddo, where exactly are we going—"She was looking at the kid but the boy seemed to have stopped pulling.

"Mom, meet my friend, and mister, this is my mom." The raven haired boy beamed.

"Friend?" She slowly looked up from the kid to the man standing in front of them. Her smile wore out and that's when a pair of violet orbs met with the chocolate ones.

Rukia felt frozen in her spot but she managed to take her foot to step back. She felt her heart skip a beat and her breathing becoming heavy as her mouth gaped for her to take in deep breaths. Her grip on Ken'ichi's hand tightened. The kid looked up at her in confusion.

"What's wrong mom?" The kid asked confused.

But then the orange haired man began to speak, "Rukia…" he whispered.

She started trembling as so many memories flash through her head.

"_What would you do if you see him again?"_

Ken'ichi looked at a scowling Ichigo. "Do you know my mother?" He asked.

"I—"He started but he was cut off.

"What are you doing here?" The petite woman asked coldly.

"I need to talk to you—"he took a step forward but she stepped back.

"Well, I don't!" She retorted.

"Look, I need—"

"I don't care what you need! Go away, Kurosaki!" She yelled turning around and pulling her son.

"Wait!" He said trying to follow them.

"Don't move!" She said stopping, her back facing him and it made him stop too. Ken'ichi was looking back and forth at the two.

"Just try moving one step closer and I swear… You'll regret doing so for the rest of your life." And with that said she started to continue her pace while she pulled the little boy leaving Ichigo standing there and still processing what just happened.

She… just… left…

She quickened her pace. Her thoughts were all messed up. But then she stopped after hearing the voice of the boy she was pulling.

"Ouch! Mom it hurts! Slow down!" Ken'ichi yelped in pain. Rukia was gripping him tightly while she pulled him. She then kneeled down to look at the kid loosening her grip.

"I-I'm sorry…" She whispered and the kid scowled.

"What's wrong mom? You look like you're about to cry." He said as he examined his mother's face but she shook her head.

"I'm fine." She smiled weakly.

"Did you know that guy mom?" He asked but Rukia just kissed his forehead rubbing his wrist with her thumb.

"Promise me you'll never talk to that man again." She said.

"B-but, why?"

"Sshh… just promise me, okay?"

Ken'ichi sighed and nodded. She kissed the top of his head. "Good." She said holding his hand again but more gently this time and they began to continue their walk home in a slower pace.

Ichigo returned to his apartment. He took off his shoes, threw his jacket on the couch and dashed to his room. He lay down on his bed and think about everything that happened. This wouldn't have happened if he went to their party but he was kind of glad he didn't. He closed his eyes and tried to contemplate.

Ken'ichi… is Rukia's son…

Ken'ichi… is seven years old…

Seven…

Seven years…

He lightly shook his head and scowled.

Why was he even bothered? She could have a son for all he cared. She could even tons of it and he won't mind but…

The problem was… The kid said he didn't have a father…

That thought made Ichigo wonder and scowl deeper.

Who could be the asshole responsible?

The kid hasn't seen his dad ever since he was born… which means it was seven years ago…

The guy must be such a dumbass to not even show his face for years…

But I'm not one to talk since I left… seven yea—

His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up on the bed.

"Seven years…" He whispered breathing heavily.

"Could I be…?"

He placed his hand on his face and tried to remember what he saw earlier…

Her face was that of shock and her eyes burned in anger while her tone was filled with venom but above all that…

There was something else…

What was it…?

Loneliness…

He sighed and looked at his palms as he tried to recall that night again. His scowl disappeared as he did.

Christmas Eve…

There was that dance and he was with the most beautiful girl of the evening at least for him…

He would never forget her stunning look… silky red dress… soft red lips… and a glistening pair of violet orbs that only saw him. Yes, only him… nobody else.

That night, was the most beautiful and unforgettable moment of his life and he'll bet everything that it was hers too.

His scowl began to appear and he clenched his fists.

Everything was going really well, no, it was perfect.

He never expected that after a few days from that night…

He'll be leaving the girl who gave him her everything.

"_Why do I feel like you're not coming back?"_

He slammed his fist on the bed and he growled.

"_Stupid midget, it's just three days."_

Three days huh? That's some long three days because years passed already. Where's your three days now?

He took in a deep breath to try and calm himself down but he can't because he still had one question left in his mind.

Is he my son?

* * *

"Oh shit! Why won't you pick up?" She growled at her phone.

Meanwhile…

"Shiro!" She yelled in surprise.

"What is it?"

She put her hand on her mouth with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked with worried eyes.

"I-I Oh no!" She gasped.

Toshiro examined his girlfriend's reaction waiting for her to tell him what she was so worried about.

"My- my… p-phone!"

"Your phone…? What about it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I left it at my apartment! What do I do Shiro?" She exclaimed.

He just sighed closing his eyes, "It's just a phone Momo—"

"B-but what if someone calls me? I wouldn't be there to answer! Or worse, what if Rukia calls?"

He just sighed again, "It's just one night Momo, I'm sure she can wai—"

She strongly shook her head, "NO!"

"But, what makes you think she'll call? It's 11pm."

"I don't know it's just best friend's intuition."

The white haired boy stood up and went out of the room but when he came back he was holding a wireless phone. He handed it to Momo.

"Why don't you just call her at home?"

"I… um… don't really remember it"

Toshiro's blue eyes widened, "Y-you don't? How come?"

"Well, I usually get confused with her number and other people's, now it's all jumbled up. S-sorry."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat, "Alright, alright we'll go back to your apartment to get your phone."

"A-are you sure? Is it okay with you?" She said but her eyes looked like they were pleading.

"Well, if it will keep you from worrying then, I guess I don't mind."

Aww… Shiro you're the best… I'm so lucky…

He agreed to go back to his girlfriend's apartment at eleven in the evening just so the girl would stop worrying about her best friend who may or may not be calling her on her phone. Yup, he was definitely a sucker for love.

At the same time, he regretted not knowing Kuchiki Rukia's cellphone number or her home phone number. He should probably get it in case something like this happens again. It was really a shock to know that Momo couldn't even remember those kinds of things about her best friend.

She smiled softly. The small man held her hand and they went out of his apartment.

"Urg…" She groaned a vein popping out of her forehead.

That's the nth time she called but still, no one was picking up.

* * *

Damn it Momo…

She needed to wait for Ken'ichi to fall asleep before she would make a call because she had only one thought in mind…

She needed someone to talk to. She dialed again and once again she heard the ring.

"_We're here for you always whenever we can but we can't all act as a dad towards the kid right? I mean, you can't just rely on us all the time."_

She pulled away the phone from her ear and pressed a button to disconnect the call. She sighed.

"What am I doing exactly?" She asked herself and she put the phone down and lay on her bed.

It was him, no doubt about that… The hair… those eyes… that scowl… classic Ichigo…

Did he know that that night resulted to…?

Did he know that Ken'ichi's…?

Did he come to get him?

"_I need to talk to you—"_

Talk about what?

Seven years ago?

Did he come to apologize?

She closed her eyes and she began to reminisce the past…

Christmas Eve…

Damn. She scowled. She hated that night and she tried to keep that fact in mind but her heart kept screaming…

It was the best night of her life.

A/N: Oh! I did it, finally! It took me a lot to write this! And it came up short :( I'm so disappointed. I was sooo busy! I'm really sorry for all the grammatical errors and stuff especially for just using the horizontal ruler thing haha XD I hope it helped to you guys read easier. I didn't want to make this chapter any longer than this, I just wanted to emphasize the fact that they saw each other and they remember the same damn thing in the past. Well thank you very much for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Keep on inspiring me to write and GOD BLESS Everyone!

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	15. Time to go home

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 15: Time to go home

The two finally arrived to Momo's apartment and the bubbly girl quickly dashed inside to look for her phone. Toshiro soon followed closing the door behind him. He stood still on his spot and watched his girlfriend run around her apartment.

"I can't find it!" She yelled. Toshiro rolled his eyes and took out his cellphone.

"Hold on, I'll call it, see if you could hear it ring." And he heard an "okay" coming from the bedroom. He called Momo's phone with his and they both heard its familiar ringtone. It was coming from the kitchen. Momo dashed to the kitchen and the white haired boy slowly followed but he stopped when he saw Momo standing in front of an opened fridge. She turned around with her hands holding her phone tight.

Was the phone in the fridge? He thought.

"Momo, was your phone in the—"He was cut off by her sudden cry.

"Shiro! Look!" She ran to him holding the phone up to face him. He read what was written and looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"So she did ca—"

"She did!"

"I know Momo, fifty missed calls is enough to let you know that she called." He said but Momo was too busy calling back.

"Oh no… she's not picking up…" She said trembling.

"Calm dow—"

"I have to go there." She said putting her phone in her pocket. She was about to run off but Toshiro stopped her by standing in her way.

"What are you doing Shiro?" she yelled with tear filled eyes.

"You need to calm down first." He said coldly.

"Calm down? Shiro, she's not calling back and she's not answering? What if she's—"She shook her head and began again." Ken'ichi's too young to lose his mother."

"Momo!" He yelled and this got her attention back to her boyfriend.

"Have you ever considered that maybe she fell asleep? It is already passed midnight." He asked lowering down his voice.

"What?" She whispered in confusion. They just looked at each other and there was silence but then Momo sighed, "I'll just call her again and if she still doesn't answer…" She didn't finish her statement as she waited for someone to pick up on the other line of the call.

Indeed Toshiro was right. The raven haired woman fell asleep on her bed after reminiscing her past with a certain carrot top.

"You jerk…" She murmured in her sleep but then she heard her cellphone ring and she can't help but groan. She reached for the phone and answered sitting up.

"Hello…" She said her voice cracking and her eyebrows furrowing.

"Rukia!" The voice from the other line screamed.

"I think you just destroyed my eardrum Momo." She said putting the phone on her other ear while she rubbed the injured one with her hand.

"You're alive! I was so worried!" She yelled again.

These are some times that you wished you had extra ears but unfortunately Rukia only had two and her best friend just had to damage both of it.

"Momo…" She said gritting her teeth.

"Oh… right. S-sorry." Momo said lowering down her voice.

"So… why did you call anyway? It's already passed midnight" Rukia said lying back down.

"Well, I left my phone at home and I figured that you might be calling me but when I called you, you weren't answering."

"Oh… I was sleeping so I wasn't able to." was all that Rukia said as she yawned. Momo gasped.

"You were asleep?" Momo cried and Rukia heard Toshiro saying "I knew it"

"Why? It's the middle of the night of course I was asleep."

"I can't believe Shiro was right." Momo said.

"You should listen to your boyfriend you know—"

"But I was right when I felt that you called! So why did you call?" Momo asked curiously. There was a long pause on the other end and she heard Rukia sigh.

"It's nothing Momo…" She said but Momo wasn't convinced.

"Rukia, 50 missed calls is not nothing, it's definitely something." She stated strongly.

"Momo, I'm tired now, I still have work tomorrow, can we just talk about this some other time?"

Her best friend sighed in defeat. "Fine, some other time. Good night." And with that the call ended and Rukia went back to sleep.

The doorbell rang the next morning.

DING DONG.

She opened the door and smiled at the girl who rang the doorbell.

"You came just in time." The raven haired woman said and the dark blond haired girl just smiled.

"Well, I'm leaving everything here to you." Rukia said as Kiyone entered.

"Don't worry, I won't let you down Ms. Rukia." She said beaming. Rukia nodded and was about to leave when she remembered something and she turned around to face Kiyone.

"Oh and Kiyone…" She started.

"Yes?"

"I want you to be careful when it comes to strangers."

Kiyone tilted her head a little to the side in confusion. "Huh?" was all that she said.

"You'll be picking up Ken'ichi later right?" Rukia asked and Kiyone nodded.

"Well, don't talk to strangers especially to people who have strange colored hair." She said pointing to her hair. "They're very dangerous."

"Why Ms. Rukia? Did something happen to you?" Kiyone asked with wide eyes.

"I-um— n-no, just promise me you won't talk to people you don't know especially people with orange hair." Rukia said looking straight at Kiyone's eyes. The confused girl just nodded.

"Orange?" The girl suddenly asked. "Why orange?"

"W-well, b-because I heard that…um… l-last week, a fifteen year old girl, got raped by an orange haired man." Rukia stated.

"Really? Is that true?" She asked eyeing the woman and her eyes were wide in shock.

Actually, I sort of made it up… but as long as it could get you to stay away from him then there's no problem…

"Yes, its true so be careful" She warned. Kiyone nodded gulping and with that Rukia went off to work.

Momo wanted to talk to Rukia and to know what was going on but then she didn't want to bother her at work. Toshiro invited her to visit his grandparents to get her mind off of worrying but she refused and told him she was fine. Toshiro knew her well enough to know that she was lying but he just let it go because he also knew that he can't do anything when it comes to her acting not just as a friend but more like a sister to Rukia. The bubbly girl just decided to ask someone who may be able to give her a clue of what happened which ended her sitting on the bench in front of a familiar convenience store, watching over the gates of a very familiar school waiting for a certain kid to come out. She checked her watch. It was almost time. The bell soon rang and she saw students come out of the school. She stood up and was about to cross the streets when someone grabbed her from behind and her mouth was suddenly covered by a hand. She gasped and struggled to break free but then the person's voice made her stop and look up.

"Geez, Momo calm down." Was what the person said as he let her go. The shocked Momo took one step back and put a hand on her chest as she tried to calm herself down. She looked up again and saw right there as clear as day the one person that might be the explanation to her best friend's behavior last night.

"Damn it Ichigo, are you trying to scare me to death?" She said still breathing hard.

"S-sorry." he said as he eyed the woman who tried to fix herself up from her shocked state.

"You could have just called me you know, you didn't have to do that. Besides, what would you do if that wasn't me huh?"

"I-um—"

"See? You're lucky it was me…"

"Momo" he said calmly.

"…because you would have troubled some other people if it wasn't…"

"Momo" he said trying to stay calm.

"… or what if I had a heart attack because of what you did…"

"Momo" he said with a little hint of irritation and feeling a vein pop on his forehead.

"… You'll need to get me to the hospital then—"

"Momo!" he yelled irritated.

"Huh? What?" she said as she stopped.

"Listen Momo I—"

Momo looked at the gate of the school and saw Kiyone approaching Ken'ichi.

"Um… S-sorry Ichigo, I gotta go now. Maybe we could talk some other time." She said. Ichigo glanced at where she was looking at and he looked back at her. She was about to turn around but then the orange haired man spoke.

"Are you going to pick up the kid?" He said nodding towards the school.

"Yep, the son of my best—um b-best cousin's sister's best friend." She stuttered.

Ichigo scowled, "The kid's already got his babysitter picking him up so why do you need to go?" He asked eyeing her.

"I-um… you know… I haven't seen him in a while… so my best friend's cousin—I mean cousin's best friend's sister would be happy if I—"

"Momo" was all that it took to stop her.

"W-what is it?" She asked nervously.

"You're lying…" He whispered looking down and putting his hand in his pocket.

"Huh?" She asked as she felt a lump in her throat and she was trembling. She glanced back at the school gates and saw that Ken'ichi and Kiyone wasn't anywhere in sight. She quickly looked back at Ichigo. Ichigo slowly raised his head up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn I really don't get it…"

"Huh?" she asked again.

"I mean last time you told me Ken'ichi was your cousin's best friend's son and now you tell me that he's your best cousin's sister's best friend's son? Which one is it?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"I-um—"She stuttered again.

"It's none of the above, is it?"

She felt her whole body froze.

"Because Ken'ichi, well Ken'ichi's your best friend's son right?" He asked looking at her now. Her usually cheery expression was gone and she looked more like all the life has been sucked out of her.

Oh crap! What do I do now?

She slowly looked up to meet his gaze. He was scowling which made her feel like shrinking even more.

"Um… I don't—I really need to go now." She said quickly turning around but one of his hands grabbed her wrist.

"Why did you lie?" He asked his grip tightened around her wrist. Momo took a deep breath and turned around to face Ichigo.

"So what if he's Rukia's son? What are you gonna do about it?" She asked her confidence building up as she tried to keep her expression serious.

Come on girl! You're Kuchiki Rukia's best friend some of her stone face must have rubbed off on me!

Ichigo was surprised with her reaction but he didn't show it as he kept his scowl on his face.

"Momo, I know you're not the type of person who lies for nothing."

"Well, it's been seven years so, what makes you think I'm still that Momo from all those years?" She asked pouting and looking away.

Isn't that reaction enough of an evidence to say that you haven't change? Ichigo wanted to ask that but he just sighed.

"We need to talk"

"Why?" She asked returning to her serious face.

"I need to ask you something"

"Shoot"

"Who's Ken'ichi's father?"

"Did Rukia tell you who the kid's father is?"

"No, because if she did I wouldn't be asking you now would I?"

"Well then, I am not obligated to answer that" She said trying to be snobbish.

"Momo… just tell me who it is and I'll leave."

"If you really want to know then ask her."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Help me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Ichigo" she whined like a little girl.

"I need to talk to her, Momo."

"Why?"

"I just have to so, will you?"

"What?"

"Help me to talk to her?"

"I can't." She whined again.

"Yes you can."

"Ichigo, I'm not God, I don't do miracles and getting Rukia to talk to you will take more than just a miracle."

"Fine then just answer this."

"What?"

"Am I Ken'ichi's father?"

"I am also not obligated to answer that."

"Why not? Because I am?"

"N-no, it's just because if I said yes then you'll definitely bug me to take you to Rukia to confirm it and if I said no you'll still want to try and confirm it with Rukia and bug me to tell you who it is. So either way, it's safe not to answer." She said sitting back down on the bench.

As much as Ichigo wanted to deny it, Momo actually made a good point. Ichigo then sat beside her letting go of her wrist. She didn't run though but he figured that much. He knew she won't run away. They just sat there silently. Then, Momo took out her phone. Ichigo just watched her.

"So what are you doing here? Don't you have work?" She asked not looking at him.

"I took a day off; I… didn't feel like working." He replied.

There were so many questions in his head and he just needed answers. He knew that the person sitting beside him can really help to answer those questions. There was silence until Momo spoke again.

"I guess I need to call Shiro." She said staring at the phone.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" he asked and she nodded. She took a deep breath and started to dial then she put the phone against her ear. There was another pause before she started to speak.

"Hey, It's me… Are you at home?... You are?... Oh I see… I will… okay… Bye…" She sighed and put the phone back in her pocket.

Darn it, I can't believe I'm doing this.

She then stood up and turned to face the carrot top who was still sitting on the bench. He looked up and saw her smiling weakly at him.

* * *

She saw her little companion scowling and she can't help but ask. "Is there something bothering you Ken'ichi?"

"It's nothing." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Really? But you seem worried about something? Girl problems?" She joked.

"Actually yes." He answered innocently. Kiyone gasped and her mouth gaped as she looked at the kid with wide eyes.

"W-wait a sec, aren't you too young to think about those kinds of things?" She asked with a hint of nervousness and confusion.

"Well, I don't think I'm too young to worry about my mom." He stated.

"Huh? Your mom? S-so you were talking about your mom?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" He asked looking up at the girl.

"Oh… er… n-nothing." She said embarrassed at what she assumed. It was quiet after that and Ken'ichi just kept thinking.

How did my mother and mister um… what did she call her?

"_I don't care what you need! Go away, Kurosaki!"_

Kurosaki… right… I got used to calling him mister that I didn't care to even ask him his name. Wait till I tell Aunt Momo that I figured out that man's name.

But…

Why was mom mad at him? They knew each other right? He called her by her first name so they must have really known each other… but why did mom ran off?

Who the heck are you mister…?

"Kurosaki…" he whispered.

"Hmm? Did you say something Ken'ichi?" His babysitter asked.

"Nothing." He said as they continued walking home.

"Oh! Ken'ichi did you hear the news?" She asked glancing at the kid.

"What news?"

"Your mom said last week, a fifteen year old girl was abused by an orange haired man."

Ken'ichi stopped walking to look up at Kiyone, "What?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it gives me the shivers, your mom warned me to be careful and you should too even if you're a boy and still young, someone might kidnap you or something."

The raven haired boy gasped at his sudden realization, "It all makes sense now." He said and the girl beside him just raised an eyebrow, "What makes sense?" she asked.

That mister Kurosaki person must be the orange haired man from last week who abused that fifteen year old girl and mom got scared of him because she looked really small and more like a fifteen year old.

Ken'ichi told himself but there were flaws in his theory…

Flaw number One is that Mr. Kurosaki said that he just wanted to talk.

Ken'ichi's temporary answer: Must be his way of taking victims.

Flaw number Two is that it doesn't explain how they knew about each other.

Ken'ichi's temporary answer: Well I bet they met somewhere before and he tried to take mom as a victim once by introducing himself as Mr. Kurosaki but for some reason she escaped and now she saw him again and it made her really mad to see him alive.

Flaw number Three is that mom doesn't get scared by anything especially bad people she could have taken that man head on but she didn't. Why?

Ken'ichi's temporary answer: Well since they have known each other before maybe mom knew how strong mister really was that's why she didn't want to fight him.

And lastly Flaw number Four was that Mister Kurosaki didn't seem like a bad person who would do such a thing. He did look scary with his scowl but he was a really nice person. They even ate pizza in his apartment, he saved him from being beaten into a pulp and heck he even called him dad (by accident).

Ken'ichi didn't have an answer to that which made his theory receive a low one is to a million chance of becoming a fact.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hey are you tired Kichi? We're almost at your house don't worry." Kiyone said smiling at the kid and Ken'ichi just nodded in reply.

They arrived and walked towards the gate, Kiyone used her spare key to unlock the gate's lock. They then walked towards the front door. They stood up in front of it as Kiyone took out another spare key. She held the doorknob and turned it before inserting the key but she was surprised to know that the door was already opened. She looked down at the kid who was looking back at her.

"We did lock it before we left right?" She asked nervously and the boy nodded. She held his hand tight as she slowly opened the door and they quietly entered but they were surprised at what they saw.

* * *

"Alright, where is she?" She asked angrily together with the sound of her heels hitting the carpeted floor as she approached a certain corner of the office. She stopped in front of an empty seat.

"Where's Kuchiki?" She asked again and a busty woman with tangerine hair raised her hand.

"Why so frustrated Ms. Soi Fon? Boy problems?" She scoffed and Soi Fon glared at her.

"I'll ask again, where is—"

"She went home." The voice came from behind her so she turned around and saw a red haired man standing in front of her.

"What do you mean she went home, Mr. Abarai?" She asked gritting her teeth.

"That is what I mean. She wasn't feeling well so she went home" The red head stated.

"Hmph, I bet she just made that up. Besides no one is to be excused out of work no matter what the excuse is. That newbie should have known that and yet she still slacks of—"

"Excuse me Ms. Soi Fon but I don't think anyone would care if your guts spills out and you still work. Actually all this company cares about is finishing the job and Rukia has been more than willing to do her tasks in advance so I think she deserves a rest when she says that she is not feeling well" Rangiku justified.

"I do not care about how hard she works; she should have consulted me before she left."

"Which is exactly why she didn't or else she'll end up not leaving at all." Rangiku shot back and Soi Fon's eyebrows furrowed even more. She opened her mouth and was about to say something when she heard heavy steps coming closer. She knew who those steps belonged to, heck all of them knew. The big man stopped in front of Soi Fon and bowed.

"M-Ms. Soi Fon, can I go home now? I-I'm-um not feeling very well." Omaeda said sweating while his hand clutched his stomach.

"Did you finish your work?" Soi Fon looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"N-not yet b-but—" He looked up.

"Then no."

"But—"

"No."

Then a certain sound made everyone in the room stop what they were doing. It was the sound of a gas release coming from a certain Omaeda. Soi Fon quickly grabbed her handkerchief to cover her nose and she punched her assistant on the stomach.

"Damn you! You fool! You disgust me!" She growled and quickly walked away. The poor guy cringed in pain as he lay down on the floor curled into a ball.

"Poor guy…" Renji murmured as he went back to his desk.

"Wow, no one is to be excused out of work huh? I can't wait to see him work like that." Rangiku scoffed as she returned to working as well.

Meanwhile the two stared in shock at the petite, raven haired woman who was standing and eyeing them. She wore an apron over her pink tank top and her brown shorts. Her hands were on her hips.

"What are you two doing sneaking around?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom you're home!" Ken'ichi yelled as he ran towards her and gave her a hug. She bent down and kissed the top of his head.

"Oh, what a relief…" Kiyone whispered as she exhaled. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath. "You scared me Ms. Rukia, I didn't know you were going home early." She said looking at the woman cuddling the little boy.

"Sorry about that, I heard you opening the gates but I never heard the front door open so I came out of the kitchen to check." She said straightening up.

"But why are you home so early?" Ken'ichi asked.

"Well, I decided that I wanted to go home early and cook so I told everyone that I wasn't feeling well and went home."

And she definitely did a pretty good job at acting sick. Even Renji got fooled and Rangiku almost called an ambulance. Now that was award winning.

"I better go back to the kitchen." Rukia said.

"Oh I'll help you." Kiyone said following her and Ken'ichi just walked towards the couch and sat down as he opened the television to watch whatever show was on. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

DING DONG

"Coming!" Rukia yelled from the kitchen and she quickly dashed to the door and opened it.

"Hey you made—" She said smiling but her smile disappeared as her gaze shifted to see someone she didn't expect.

Toshiro lay down on the big white couch and he looked at his phone then he glanced at the wall clock.

"I wonder when Momo will call me." He told himself as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted into a deep sleep at the peacefulness of his grandparents' place.

A/N: Woah! I feel like my head is spinning… I was suppose to write and upload this on Wednesday or Thursday since those are the days that I usually update this story but we have a big test this week that will determine our future! *gasps* Oh my gosh! I am so nervous… Writing is the only thing that is calming me down right now but the more I write the more I don't review haha but who cares? It relaxes me though… Okay now about this chapter… hmm… well I'm pretty positive that it had a lot of grammatical errors and shit in it so I would like to apologize for that and I wasn't pretty much satisfied with this chapter but, oh well… I'm pretty tired from all the busy works we've been doing in the past few days so writing this was pretty much a hassle but it turned out the way I planned it so that's okay I guess… Anyways thanks for the reviews and for reading. Please continue to inspire me with your ever so loving REVIEWS… ILY guys and God bless everyone.

Note: Oh and please pray for my friend because her father died of cancer at 7pm August 1, 2010. I really hope that her family would be alright. Thanks for the prayers.

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	16. The Uninvited

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 16: The Uninvited

She opened the front door and she felt her heart skip a beat. Her eyes were as wide as plates and her hand clutched the doorknob tighter.

"Hey… um… I did say I'll come over right?" The woman said and she was smiling weakly at her.

"You did! But that didn't mean you could—argh!" She tried to shut the door but the woman on the other side tried to push it open.

"Rukia please just let us in." She pleaded.

"You can go in but HE can't" Rukia pointed at the man beside her best friend.

"But Rukia—" She pleaded as they pushed the door.

As much as Ichigo wanted to stay out of the way, he just couldn't stand seeing the two fight like five year olds over a stupid door. And so he gripped the edge of the door with one hand. The two women looked at him.

"Ichigo…" Momo gasped. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"What? You think you're all cool now just because you grabbed the do—"She said.

"Rukia…" He whispered looking down. Momo stood at the side. Rukia just scowled as she looked at the man through the gap that the front door created. Ichigo slowly pushed the door opening it further and as if she was hypnotized, Rukia was slowly pushed back as the door opened. His hand slid down the edge of the door and reached the doorknob which was still held by her hand. Once their skins touched he looked up and his amber eyes met her beautiful violet orbs. They stood there in silence. But then footsteps were heard coming from the kitchen running towards the front door.

"Ms. Rukia when do I put the—"the girl gasped when she saw the orange haired man. "It's—"she didn't finish as she covered her mouth with one hand.

Kiyone's voice snapped Rukia out of Ichigo's gaze. She quickly took her hand off the doorknob and looked away from a mesmerizing amber gaze.

Upon hearing his babysitter's gasp, Ken'ichi stood up from his seat.

"Who was it mom?" He yelled as he slowly approached the front door.

"Kiyone, get Ken'ichi and go upstairs." Rukia ordered coldly.

"Y-yes." Kiyone replied startled by Rukia's tone and before Ken'ichi even saw who their visitor was, Kiyone grabbed his hands and quickly pulled him upstairs to his room.

"H-hey! W-why are we—" Ken'ichi's voice was cut off when the door to his room closed.

It was quiet again and everyone who was left downstairs just stood still on their spot. Then Ichigo slowly took his hand away from the doorknob. Momo then went to his left side to fully push the door open. She entered.

"I think I'll go check the food in the kitchen." She said leaving the two still frozen in their spot.

The front door was fully open now and Ichigo was just barely inside and in front of him was Rukia who stood still and not looking at him. He knew what he wanted to say but he can't seem spill it out. He ended up just looking at the woman in front of him. He knew he wasn't really good with words.

What now?

He can't back out now; he just wanted to know the truth.

He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly still not looking at him.

"You know what I want."

"I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"You wouldn't be acting like this if you didn't."

"I don't have time for this." She turned around but he grabbed her wrist. She faced him with a serious expression that would have normally scared the heck out of people but it didn't have any effect on Ichigo and instead he just scowled in response.

"Tell me, is he—"he asked as they stared at each other.

"He's not…"she quickly answered as if knowing what the question was.

He tried to read her expression and she spoke again.

"He's not. Now if that's all you wanted to say you may leave."

"I'm not leaving unless you tell me the truth." He insisted and his grip on her wrist tightened. She struggled to pull her hand away but his grip was too firm.

"I am telling the truth now let go!" She yelped as she continues to struggle then she heard the front door shut and she felt her back hitting the back of the door. She didn't know how it happened but she was cased in between his arms. She tried to push him away with both hands but he remained still.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" She yelled as she kept on pushing him away.

"He's not huh? Don't give me that crap." He said in a more serious tone. They were now looking at each other and that made her stop pushing.

"It's not crap! It's the tru—"

"Christmas Eve…" He said in a low tone looking at her and she looked away.

"That night…" He continued in the same tone.

"Nothing happened that night." She insisted trying to avoid his gaze.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked leaning forward.

"It was just like any other night and if something did happen how could you assume that it resulted to him?"

"Because it did!"

"And I say it didn't! I could have slept with any other man after you left. "She boasted.

"But you didn't sleep with any other man besides me."

"What makes you so sure of yourself?"

"Because I know you wouldn't do that."

"Oh really? Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you love me."

"Oh? Did I?"

"You did, which makes me Ken'ichi's father" he finished and the two were glaring at each other but their glaring contest was interrupted by a certain little boy who overheard a little of the conversation.

"My father?" The little raven haired boy asked in confusion.

Ichigo turned around. The two were now looking at the kid.

"Ken'ichi? What are you—" Rukia said but her voice was cut off by another voice.

"Ken'ichi it's dangerous down here!" Kiyone yelled as she stopped beside the little boy and began to catch her breath. It seems like she ran down the stairs to chase the kid.

"Mom, what's going on?" The little boy asked.

When her breathing became normal, she gasped when she saw the orange haired man.

"Oh My God! The rapist!" Kiyone said pointing at Ichigo.

"The what?" Ichigo asked scowling and confused. Then Momo popped out of the kitchen and quickly dragged Kiyone.

"Why don't you help me with the food?" She said and the two disappeared into the kitchen.

Rukia walked towards Ken'ichi and kneeled in order to be leveled with the kid. She put her hand on the little boy's shoulder.

"Ken'ichi…" She began.

"Why is mister here, mom? Who is he?" The little boy asked and Rukia didn't know how to respond. She couldn't possibly lie to her son she thought.

"I- um… he's-…" Her mouth opened and closed as she thought of what to say. Ichigo was looking at the two of them as he remained in his position near the front door.

"He's what mom?" Ken'ichi asked again. "Is he my dad?"

Rukia then closed her eyes. She bit her lower lip and nodded slowly. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw her nod. His heart was mixed with emotions, happiness, guilt, sadness, love, and more guilt. The little boy slowly walked away from his mother and walk towards the man standing near the door. Rukia stood up and faced them but she remained at her spot. When Ken'ichi was standing a foot away from the man, he then looked up.

"Mister?" He said and Ichigo kneeled down on one knee to be leveled with the kid. He then held out one hand, his palm facing the kid.

"I'm ready for that punch now." He said smirking.

"Dad!" Ken'ichi yelled and instead of punching the offered hand, the little kid just hugged him. He held him tightly back and carried the boy as he stood up.

Rukia felt a smile crept on her face at the scene. The man and the little boy just looked at each other and the little boy began to ruffle his dad's hair as he spoke.

"Dad, what happened to your pink hair?"

"Pink hair? What pink hair?" He asked eyeing the boy with a scowl.

"Aunt Momo told me." He said and right on cue Momo came out of the kitchen.

"Wow! Looks like everything is going well here." She said clapping her hands together.

"You told me it was pink right aunt Momo?" Ken'ichi asked facing Momo.

"What's pink?" She asked back.

"My dad's hair." The kid said pointing at the man's orange hair.

"Pink hair huh? Care to explain?" Ichigo added.

"Um… well—er… it was pink back then and he dyed it orange. There, problem solved." She scoffed.

"Then why did you choose orange?" The boy asked and Ichigo felt a vein pop out his forehead.

"Momo… My hair was never pink" He said gritting his teeth.

"Alright, alright… Geez, I just got mixed up with this." Momo said raising her hands in defeat. "You're dad's hair—"

"It has always been orange. He didn't dye it. Orange was its natural color." They all looked at the woman who just spoke. The petite woman's eyebrows shot up because of the 'I didn't think you were still there' look they were giving her.

"What?" She asked.

"Mom, can dad stay for dinner, please?" Ken'ichi asked with pleading eyes but with a wide smile. Rukia just looked at Ken'ichi then at Ichigo. When he met her gaze he just smirked and put down the little boy.

"Thanks for the offer Ken'ichi but I have to go now." He said ruffling the kid's hair.

"Go? Now? Why?" The boy asked in confusion.

"Well, I promised your mother that I'll leave once I found out the truth so I'll be going now."

"But—"

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again, you know we will. Take care of your mom now." He said bending down to kiss the top of the little boy's head then ruffling the kid's hair again. Ken'ichi just nodded. Ichigo straightened up and looked at Rukia.

"Later." He said nodding once towards her.

"Ah." Was all that she said. Ichigo turned around and before they knew it, he was out of the house.

"I think everything is ready!" Kiyone's voice came from the kitchen. Momo then slowly walked towards the kitchen and Ken'ichi soon followed leaving Rukia staring at their closed white, wooden, front door.

A lot of things will happen soon, she just know it. She also had a feeling that she'll be seeing that orange haired man more often from now on too.

A/N: Weee! They finally found out the truth! wahaha XD After long chapters of waiting it finally happened. Everyone is all happy now? haha maybe... Hope you guys liked this. You guys might be wondering, why such a short chapter? Well, that is because I had the urge to end it here and besides, the one that came before was a little longer so a short chapter would be fine, I think. Well, anyways I hope you guys liked it. It was really hard to write because there were a lot of hard scenes and well, sorry again for the grammatical errors and stuff. I just hope that you guys keep reading and reviewing. Thank you for those who keep on reviewing. Please continue to inspire me in writing this fan fiction! I really wrote this chapter now instead of writing next week because I love to read your reviews. It gives me a feeling of easiness whenever I read them because as you know I'm really nervous about my exams, which is why I added these:

Rose Zaki: Haha well I'm glad that you were able to comprehend my work besides it raining with grammatical errors. By the way, me updating was not just out of dedication, it was out of nervousness on my upcoming exam XD. Thank you for reading and reviewing and thank you for praying for my friend's father. She would really appreciate it and her dad will too :)

Rukes: Wow! You guessed it right! Haha XD I hope you keep on reading and reviewing. Thank you :D

falconrukichi: Thanks for the encouragement. Well, Momo is a great friend. I have a friend just like her, oh wait, actually I have four friends who are just as caring as her :P Well, Rukia does give her son bad impressions of his father. Out of hatred I guess haha XD But everything will surely fall into place in time. So I hope you keep on reading and reviewing to find out what happens.

Kayy-chan: Oh! I'm so happy that you think it's amazing! You're amazing too! Thanks and keep on reviewing :D

anika103: Thank you for the good luck! I really hope that luck is on my side when I take my exam :D Thanks a lot for the review. Keep reading and reviewing!

Please REVIEW! ILY guys and God bless everyone!

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	17. Daddy's first day

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 17: Daddy's first day

"_Are you sure you don't want to come?" He asked._

"_Three days right?" She asked back._

"_Well, yeah… three days."_

"_Hmm… I think I could wait that long. Besides, it's what two or three months before graduation? I can't afford to miss anything." She said as she fixed her things._

"_Well I guess little miss valedictorian needs to study in order to keep her title." He scoffed._

"_It's not easy you know…" She said rolling her eyes and paused for awhile before speaking once again. "Do you really have to go?" she asked looking at him._

"_You know I do, but that's why I'm asking you to come with me."_

"_Well, you know why I have to stay…" She stood up from her chair and walked towards the standing orange haired boy. She rested her face on his chest and inhaled his scent. She held him tight and he then wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and turned her head so that her cheek was resting on his chest. _

"_Ichigo…" She whispered._

"_Hmm...?"_

"_Why do I feel like you're not coming back?" She asked._

"_Stupid midget, it's just three days." He said resting his chin on top of her head. The classroom was empty, quiet and peaceful. They were the only ones left. After a few more moments of serenity in the same position, he let her go and whispered, "Let's go home" she just nodded but her worry was still clear in her face._

She slowly fluttered her eyes open. It was dark. She puts one hand on her forehead. She was sweating and she tried to clear her throat when she spoke.

"I wonder what would have happened if I came with him?" She asked herself. Then she shook her head.

"Stupid airhead, stupid three days turned out to be seven years." She mumbled as she shut her eyes close and tried to go back to sleep.

Everyone was looking at him as he walked down the hall and headed straight to two big wooden doors at the end of it. He was grinning and it caught people's attention especially when he started greeting everyone with a "Good morning". He pushed open the two big doors and walked towards his familiar, big, black, soft cushioned chair and sat on it comfortably. He didn't pay any attention to the man sitting across him and on a chair in front of his shiny wooden office desk. He spun the chair around once then stopped to look at his irritated friend. His friend frowned and adjusted his glasses before he spoke.

"You're late." He spoke coldly.

"Good morning to you too, Uryuu."He replied grinning.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing… I just feel good today." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"I can see that. So what's up?"

"What's up? What do you mean?"

"You're grinning like an idiot so I'm asking what's up" Ishida said but Ichigo just exhaled and smiled.

"I think this is how it feels to have a son—" Ichigo was cut off by his friend's surprise reaction.

"What?" Ishida yelled. If he was drinking something, he would spit it out on Ichigo's face in surprise.

"What?" Ichigo yelled putting down his hands, also surprised at what he said.

"I-I didn't mean—"He tried to add.

"You said SON." Ishida said not asking a question.

"What I meant was—"He tried to interrupt again.

"You said SON" His friend repeated. Ishida may have eyesight problems but he's sure as hell not deaf. Ichigo just sighed and scowled.

"Damn, why do you have to ruin the good mood?" The orange haired man said as his head drew back.

"Why? What's going on? You said you weren't going to sleep with her?" Anger was clear in his tone.

"With who?" He asked clueless.

"With Inoue! Who else?" Ishida felt his temper boiling at the carrot top's reaction.

"Oh… Well, did it ever occur to you that maybe it was someone else?" Ichigo said looking back at the angered officemate.

"You were cheating on her?" venom was definitely clearly heard in his tone.

"Well, maybe it was someone who I met before Orihime." Ichigo defended.

"So you expect me to believe that, the great Kurosaki Ichigo, who I know had never made a mistake in not using protection when it comes to sex, got a girl, who is not his girlfriend, pregnant?" He asked sarcastically.

"_Who do you think won back at the school dance?" She asked._

"_Who cares?" He said kissing her neck and holding her close while her back faced him. She bit her lip and sighed._

"_Hey wait, what time is it?" She asked but he just buried his face on her neck and groaned._

"_You have to go home before twelve, remember? So you can't sleep here." She said trying to reach for the alarm clock on the side table but he just pulled her back by wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_What are you doing? It's Christmas tomorrow." She said frowning._

"_So?" He replied and he nibbled on her ear. She had to fight the urge to moan._

"_S-so?" She sat up covering her chest with the sheet and she looked at him, "You have to go home or they might get suspicious."_

"_Suspicious? Don't you want people to know about us?" he asked scowling._

"_I—" She sighed, "it's not that." She said resting her head on his chest and her tone softened._

"_Then what is it?" He said putting an arm around her and she cuddled closer. _

"_It's just that I want this to be just us… for now… I don't want any other intrusions… distractions… or any interruptions…" She said as she drew patterns on his chest with her finger._

"_Why so secretive Ms. Kuchiki?" He asked smirking._

"_Then, why so revealing Mr. Kurosaki?" She asked smirking as well. _

"_Revealing? Me? I'm not the only one not wearing anything right now—"He chuckled but that earned him a punch on the stomach coming from the petite girl. He rubbed the sore spot with his other hand while the other was still wrapped around the girl. She was pouting and blushing he could tell even if she wasn't looking._

_Yup, from tonight onwards this woman was his, and nobody else's. _

_So, no protection? The answer was a definitely NONE._

"Well, yeah…" Ichigo said and Ishida stomped his hands on the desk and was about to retort when Ichigo's phone rang. The orange haired man looked at the unknown number and quickly picked it up to avoid more of Ishida's anger or lecturing.

"Hel—" He was cut off by the person on the other line.

"It's me." She said coldly.

"How did—"

"Momo gave it to me." She replied.

"Oh…" was all that he could say.

"So, are you picking him up today?"

"Yeah, I—"

"Don't you have work?"

"Work is—"

"I don't need him to be a burden on your busy schedule"

"Burden? He's n—"

"I could just call Kiyo—"

"Hold it!" He yelled as he felt a vein pop on his forehead. He hasn't even finished a single sentence yet. There was a pause on the other end.

"What?" she finally said.

"You don't need to call anyone, I'll pick him up." There was a pause again before she replied.

"Fine, he's school is at—"

"I know where it is." He said rolling his eyes.

"He goes out at—"

"Three"

"Thirty." She added.

"Fine, I'll be there at three thirty." He promised. There was another pause before she spoke again.

"When you arrive at the house you could just call Kiyone, she just lives five houses away from our house. It's the old one, you'll know it immediately. She could stay with Ken'ichi until I get back and you could go." She explained.

"W-wait, when exactly do you go home?"

"At around six to eight."

"Office ends at five."

"So?"

"Are you trying to get a gold medal for working late?"

She bit her lower lip before she spoke again, "It's none of your business. So do you have any more questions?"

"I—"

"Good." She said and then she hung up.

Ichigo slowly drew the phone away from his ear and glared at it hoping that the person who called got it. Ishida raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

"By the way you're acting, that wasn't Orihime was it?" He asked.

Ichigo put the phone away before he replied, " No, it wasn't her, happy?"

"Then, who was it?"

"None of your business."

"You're planning on leaving, at three?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"That you're leaving at three despite the fact that you knew office ends at five. What the heck do you plan on doing? See the girl you're cheating Orihime with?"

He closed his eyes, "Look, I'm going to pick up this little kid from school." He said in a more serious tone.

"Kid? You mean your son?"

"Yeah." He answered looking up.

"So you're serious about this?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"It's hard to tell." He answered sitting back down and adjusting his glasses before he spoke again. "So… How old is this kid you speak of?"

"Seven."

"Sev—What?" Ishida yelled standing up to look at the orange haired man. Again, if he was drinking something, he would spit it out on Ichigo's face in surprise and maybe throw the cup with it.

"T-that m-means—"He stuttered but when he realized his reaction he tried to keep himself calm.

Loading...

He took a deep breath, then fixed his tie and adjusted his glasses before he looked at his friend.

"Was I wrong to assume that the person you were just talking to just now is someone I know?" Ishida asked in a serious tone.

"Well, you're right in saying that the person I just talked to just now was…"

"Kuchiki Rukia" They both said at the same time with Ichigo smirking and a scowling Ishida.

"Hachoo!" She muffled her sneeze with her hands and rubbed her nose a bit.

"Oh no! Maybe you still haven't recovered from your cold. You shouldn't have come to work Rukia." Rangiku said worriedly.

"N-no no, I'm fine." Rukia replied and turned her attention back to her laptop.

"When did this happen?" The black haired man sounded more like he was asking himself.

"Forget it Ishida, it happened long after you were gone." Ichigo simply replied.

"You made it sound like I died."

"You did, nobody cared that you left." Ishida rolled his eyes at Ichigo's comment and he sighed.

"I don't get it." He said sitting back down and adjusting his glasses once again.

"You don't get what?" The orange haired man asked eyeing his friend.

"How could you have… a kid?" again Ishida sounded more like he was asking himself.

"Well, we had se—"

"I know how to make a child, Kurosaki!"

"Then why do you ask? What's not to get?" he asked propping his head with his arm on the table.

"What I don't get is the fact that she… well, that it was… alright with her?" Ishida's eyebrows started to furrow. "And you left—"

"I didn't know either…" Ichigo said looking away from his friend. "After all, she was… different…" He whispered.

The afternoon came in no time and the students' favorite time of the day came. Everyone was all tired out from school and their ready to go home and spend the day and the rest of the weekend at home with nothing to do but slack off and relax. Well, you know kids? All play and no work, why? Because they hate work! That's why!

But a certain little spiky haired boy was a little more excited of going home than everyone else. Why wouldn't he? He's dad's going to pick him up from school today! Wow, how exciting is that? Well, for some people it may not be but for Ken'ichi, it was a dream come true.

"Hurry Hiro!" He yelled looking back at his poor huffing friend.

"J-just… go on… without me…" The brown haired boy said panting and putting his hands on his knees in order to stay up.

"Stop fooling around." The boy said as he approached his panting friend. "We need to hurry come on." Hiroshi just shrugged. Once he got his breathing back to normal, the two little boys ran in the hallway to get outside the building.

Ken'ichi stopped when he saw the shiny radiant red hood of a familiar car. It was parked just in front of the school gates and it definitely attracted attention. People all around murmured and took some time to stare at its beauty. The little kid smiled widely until someone bumped onto him.

"OUCH! Why did you stop?" Hiro asked trying to keep his balance after the shock of bumping on his friend.

"Oh? S-sorry." Ken'ichi answered turning to Hiro and scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, my dad's here come on."

"How do you know that?" The clueless boy asked raising an eyebrow.

"See that," Ken'ichi pointed at the red car outside the gates. "That's his car." The chocolate haired boy took off his glasses and wiped the lens with his shirt then put it back again. When he looked at where his friend was pointing, his mouth gaped and his eyes widened.

"You're kidding!" Hiroshi yelled.

"No, I'm not! Come on, I'll prove it to you." He said tugging his friend.

Ichigo was waiting inside his car. He looked at the tinted window on his right and saw the two familiar looking boys running towards the car. He quickly opened his door and went out. The two boys stopped and as they saw the door of the driver's seat open up.

"Cool! It's like a spaceship!" Hiroshi gasped.

"Isn't it?" Ken'ichi answered.

The orange haired man came out and closed the door and walked around the car to approach the kids.

After seeing his orange hair, Hiroshi can't help but yell "It's an alien!" while he pointed at Ichigo.

"Dad!" Ken'ichi called out.

"That's your dad?" He asked and Ken'ichi nodded.

Dad. Ichigo repeated in his head and he can't help but smile at how good it sounded.

He carried the boy up and looked at him.

"So, ready to go home kid?" He asked smirking.

"Your dad's an alien Ken'ichi?" The voice made Ichigo scowl and look down at the kid who was with his son.

"And who might you be?" He asked looking straight at the kid and the poor boy started to tremble.

"Hiro, this is my dad." Ken'ichi said pointing at the orange haired man while he looked at his friend. Hiroshi looked back and forth at the two and bowed.

"N-nice t-to meet y-you sir! I'm N-nakamura H-hiroshi!" He stuttered.

"Ah. Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm Ken'ichi's dad." He said offering his hand. When the boy looked up to see Ichigo's offered hand, the boy looked confused but then took it. They shook twice before letting go.

"So, you're Ken'ichi's classmate?" He asked nodding towards the kid he's carrying.

"Y-yes" Hiroshi answered still stuttering.

"It's alright Hiro, he may look scary but he is a nice guy." Ken'ichi said pointing at the man carrying him. Ichigo looked at Ken'ichi with a scowl.

"What? It's true!" The boy exclaimed innocently.

"If I looked scary, then you'd grow up scary too, you know that."

"No I won't, because I inherited Mom's features." The kid replied simply.

"And that will make you scarier." Ichigo scoffed and ruffled the boy's hair with his other hand.

"H-hey!" Ken'ichi said as he laughed and his dad chuckled.

The scene between father and son made Hiro smile, especially seeing his best friend happy.

"So Ken'ichi, will your dad go on tomorrow's meeting?" Hiro asked and the two stopped to look at him.

"Meeting?" Ichigo repeated.

"Mm. It's just a group talk between many parents and our teachers." Ken'ichi added.

"Well, your mom didn't go to the last one on one meeting with our teacher, so maybe your dad could go this time and meet—" Hiroshi stopped when he noticed that Ken'ichi was looking down, then he looked away from his friend and turned to Ichigo. Ichigo saw Ken'ichi's reaction and turned to see Hiroshi looking at him.

"So, what time is this meeting?" He asked the boy with the round glasses.

"It's at eleven in the morning, I think. My mom is going to attend so you should too." Hiro answered and surprisingly, he didn't stutter.

"I see… then, I guess I need to go back here tomorrow." Ichigo said and that statement made Ken'ichi look up at him quickly with wide eyes.

"What's with that face?" He asked the boy.

"You—"

"Well thanks for the information Hiroshi, we'll be going home now. Is your mother picking you up?" Ichigo asked while he put down Ken'ichi and open the door to his car.

"Yup." The boy answered with a big smile. "Bye Ken'ichi!" He waved at his friend.

"Ah. See ya." The boy whispered nodding once and getting inside the red Ferrari.

Ichigo walked around to enter the driver seat. Once he was inside, he started the engine and began driving. Hiroshi just waved a hand at the car as he watched it go.

"Wow, I wonder if it could fly. Ken'ichi is so lucky." Hiroshi whispered to himself as he saw the red 'spaceship' go further away.

The two people inside the car were quiet. Ichigo sighed.

"What's wrong you look like—" Ichigo was cut off by the boy.

"You don't have to come tomorrow." The boy said plainly not looking at him.

"Why not?"

"Because… well, you probably have work, right?"

"So what if I do?"

"It's just a meeting."

"It's just work." Ichigo said and the boy's violet orbs widened to look at him.

"Doesn't your mother go to these kinds of meetings?"

"I—no…" The boy replied looking back down.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked curiously, his eyebrows furrowing.

That doesn't sound like Rukia.

"I don't… tell her about it…" The boy answered.

"Why don't you tell her? I'm sure she'll—"

"I don't need to bother her." The boy whispered but Ichigo heard it.

Rukia bothered? Now that definitely doesn't sound like her.

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Mom's busy enough…"

"You know, that's not like your mom and I think you know that too." Ichigo said. "When I saw the way she looked at you, I know that she'll do anything for you, even miss work." The car stopped and Ken'ichi looked up at Ichigo. They were in front of the house.

"But you don't know mo—"

"I think I do. Early bird? Always working? Goes home late? That's how your mom is right?" He asked smirking and the kid slowly nodded.

"But how did y—"

"Trust me, it'll be fine." He said ruffling the boy's hair. They both went out and they opened the gate and front door with the keys Ken'ichi had in his bag. They went inside the house then watched TV shows and talk about school, work? And anything else that comes in their minds.

She got out of the cab and shut the door. She stopped when she saw a red and shiny car parked in front of the house.

"No way…" She whispered and she quickly dashed inside the house and proceeded to the living room. There she saw Ken'ichi and Ichigo sitting on the couch watching TV. The raven haired boy saw his mother and quickly stood up from the couch and ran to give her a hug. She bent down and caught the boy in her arms.

"Welcome home." Ken'ichi said and she kissed him on the cheek. Ichigo walked towards the two and Rukia straightened up.

"I see you didn't call Kiyone." She said as their gaze met and her violet eyes stared at his amber ones.

"I didn't have to." He answered plainly.

"Well, then thank you for staying. You may go now." She said breaking her gaze with his. He looked at Ken'ichi who was looking at his mother and the boy looked at him. Ichigo sighed.

"Rukia, do you have work tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, why—"

"You're not working tomorrow."

"And why not?" She asked glaring at him this time.

"Because you're going to a meeting."

"And what meeting is that?"

"A parents' meeting at Ken'ichi's school" He said as he put a hand on the boy's head. Rukia's scowl disappeared and her eyebrows shot up at the statement.

"Parents' meeting?" She repeated in a calmer tone.

"Yeah, I figured since you haven't gone to any meetings before, you might want to come now."

"W-wait." She said putting a hand up. "I haven't heard of any meetings like this before." She kneeled down to face the kid. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked the kid.

"I didn't want to trouble you." Ken'ichi said.

"You? Trouble me?" She caressed the boy's cheeks with her hands. "You are everything to me and I'm always willing to give all my time to you. Even if I have to miss work. You just have to tell me. Okay?" She said looking straight at the boy's eyes. Ken'ichi nodded with a smile. She kissed his forehead and looked up at Ichigo.

"So are you coming?" He asked.

"That should be obvious, yes." She said coldly.

"It's at eleven."

"I'll arrange for a half day."

"Good." He said with a smirk.

"So, if that's all you need to say, you may go now, Kurosaki." She insisted.

"Fine I'll go." He then bent down and kissed the top of Ken'ichi's head.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered to the kid.

"Good night dad." The boy answered.

"Night." He turned to Rukia. "Good night Ms. Kuchiki." He said and she just nodded and looked away. He smirked and went out the house. He went inside his car and had one last look at the house.

He just hoped that she didn't want him to leave just yet.

A/N: Wow! How's that for daddy's first day? Well, truth be told, I am not quite satisfied with this chapter because it wasn't suppose to end here! It was suppose to continue on and on which means that the next chapter which is chapter 18 should be part of chapter 17 but, oh well… life goes on. Anyways thank you for those who keep on reading and reviewing, I'm so glad you guys are still with me. AHHHRRGG! The damn exam is over! Thank you for encouraging me in my exams haha but I'm pretty sure I have a 10% passing rate :P. And now, I'm really sorry if you have to bear with the grammatical errors and my shitty mistakes. For those who are new to this story well, it's been almost more than a month since I started writing. I would really appreciate the reviews and your wonderful opinions on what could happen because this story is still on the process mode and I just write and upload immediately. I'd love to hear some great ideas. So I guess that's all, I hope you guys READ and REVIEW the NEXT CHAPTER! ILY guys and God bless :D

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	18. The Meeting

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 18: The Meeting

"Do you think she's coming?"

"Of course she's coming." He said looking at his wrist watch. The damn thing said eleven thirty.

Damn it, where is she?

The boy sighed, "I don't think she's coming dad."

"Don't worry about it, I know she's coming." He said looking at the kid sitting across him, then the raven haired boy stood up.

"I'll go look for Hiroshi, I think he's here with his mom." Ken'ichi said looking down and Ichigo just nodded. The boy slowly approached the door and exited the room. Ichigo took in a deep breath and looked around. The room wasn't that big, it was definitely made for these one on one talks when your child did something wrong. He looked at the empty seat facing him and then he puts an arm on the desk beside him. It was a big wooden desk with some papers organized on one side. There was also a glass pen holder with pens, pencils and a small ruler placed in it. The room was air-conditioned and the cool air easily spread throughout the entire room. He once again looked at his watch that read eleven thirty five.

Damn it, how could she possibly be late at a stupid meeting? Isn't she known to be early at everything?

His thoughts were cut off when the door in the room opened and a skinny man entered. The man looked pale and he had his eye bags to add to his unique look. He slowly approached the chair tucked in the table and sat on it. Ichigo just watched the pale looking man as the said man took his seat. The man looked at some of the papers on his side and started to read as if he was the only person inside the room. Ichigo scowled at the man's action.

Who is this guy? Is he Ken'ichi's teacher?

"He—" Ichigo was about to speak when he heard a knock on the door. He turned and watch as the person he was waiting for entered the room.

"Um… Sorry I'm late." The petite woman said sweetly as she walked across the room and sat on the empty seat across Ichigo. Ichigo gave the woman a 'What-took-you-so-long' look and she just rolled her eyes. She then began to dig into the purse on her lap as if looking for something. Ichigo then looked at the other person on the room and was surprised at what he saw.

The man's mouth gaped open as he stared at the petite woman in front of him with wide eyes. Ichigo knew that look. It was a perverted look. He clenched his fists and he began to grit his teeth at the scene. His thoughts began to think of ways on how to beat up the said man but his thoughts were cut off when he heard a sigh coming from the woman.

"I guess I left it in the office." She told herself as she stared down on her purse but then she felt like someone was looking at her, that's when she looked up at the man sitting across the huge desk.

"Oh, um… hello, sorry about that, you must have been waiting for me." She said sweetly and she gave him an apologetic smile.

"N-no, I-it's okay. I-it's no big deal." The skinny man stuttered.

"Really? That's good to hear." She answered with a charming smile. It made Ichigo scowl deeper. He knew that smile. Yup, it was her famous actress smile. It could have fooled anyone but not him. Hell, he knew her well enough to know if she's acting or not and right now, she definitely is. But what ticked Ichigo the most was that the stupid man was definitely blushing like a school girl.

"B-by the way, I'm Takano Atsuki, Ken'ichi's adviser, it's such a pleasure to meet you." He said standing up and offering his hand to the woman. She stood up and gladly took it.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, Ken'ichi's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Takano." She said as they shook hands.

"No please, call me Atsuki." He said.

"Oh, okay then Mr. Atsuki." She giggled a little.

Ichigo felt a vein pop out of his forehead when he noticed that the two were still shaking hands.

"Ms. Kuchiki, do you mind if I call you Ru—"Before the man even finished, Ichigo cut him off by standing up and offering his hand.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Ken'ichi's father." He said scowling. Rukia took her hand away from the man's grasp and sat back down. Atsuki then took Ichigo's offered hand and shook it once before letting go to sit down. Ichigo sat down afterwards crossing his arms over his chest. Atsuki glanced at Ichigo then looked straight at Rukia.

"So, um… Do you mind if I call you Rukia?" Atsuki asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Atsuki but I would prefer if you just call me Ms. Kuchiki for now. I hope you don't mind." She answered sweetly with a smile.

"O-of course. Ms. Kuchiki." He stuttered and glanced at Ichigo again. "So are you married?" He asked. Ichigo quickly look at the petite woman reaction. She giggled lightly before she answered.

"Actually, I'm a single mother and I'm VERY HAPPY about it." There was a slight emphasis on the words 'very happy'.

Ichigo groaned inwardly. Why does she have to say that?

"But surely such a gorgeous young lady such as yourself needs a suitable man to look after you." Atsuki said as he straightened up.

Is he talking about himself? Ichigo and Rukia thought. Ichigo felt like hurling at what the man tried to imply.

"Why thank you for the comment Mr. Atsuki, but I think I don't have the time to look for the perfect man." She said still maintaining her sweet tone.

"Oh, but you don't have to look anywhere else, he might just be around the corner, or maybe even in this room." Atsuki said looking straight at Rukia's violet orbs.

Yup, he was definitely talking about himself. Ichigo thought feeling disgusted at the man's words. He was glaring at the two who were looking at each other. But something happened that he didn't expect.

"In this room… " She whispered and for some reason her head slowly turned to face the orange haired man but when her gaze met his, she quickly looked down. She smiled then looked up at the pale looking man again.

"Well, no one knows right?" She said.

"So… What is this meeting for anyway?" Ichigo asked trying to change the topic.

"Oh, that's right. Is there something wrong with Ken'ichi?" Rukia added.

"Oh no, Ken'ichi is such a bright kid." Atsuki said.

Wow. I bet you say that to all the parents about their kids. Ichigo thought.

"This meeting is mainly to meet the parents of the students and inform them of the kid's progress in school. It is also for the teachers to know what kind of parents the kids have and as to what I see now, Ken'ichi is very lucky to have a mother like you Ms. Kuchiki." Atsuki explained with a smile as he looked at Rukia and she smiled back.

And I bet he only said that to you, midget. Ichigo thought to himself.

"And I'm sure Ken'ichi is lucky to have such a wonderful teacher like you." She commented. Ichigo cleared his throat to signal his presence and Atsuki turned to him.

"And of course, it's good to meet Ken'ichi's father." He added.

"So is that all?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, this meeting was scheduled long time ago and none of you were able to attend. So I'm glad I was able to meet you now." He said but he was looking at Rukia. "But the true event for today is a seminar together with other parents in which we discuss about some child behavior and some other problems that parents experience in taking care of their children. It is more of an open forum. I would appreciate it if you attended the meeting to understand more the mind of a first grader." He explained and the two nodded.

"So where is this open forum held? Surely it's not here since there's not enough space." Rukia said looking around.

"Oh, there's one classroom that would be used for the said program. There's a paper on the door that says 'Parent-Teacher Forum'. You'll see it right away so don't worry about it." He answered.

"I see" Ichigo said.

"Then, we should be going now." Rukia added standing up.

"Oh and just one more thing, I'm going to need your contact number in case of emergencies." Atsuki said.

"I'll just give you my calling card." She sat back down to get the calling card in her purse. Atsuki was staring at the petite woman. Ichigo clench his fists once again. He had to stop himself from punching the guy head on, but how can he? The man was ogling Rukia!

"Hey, aren't you going to get my contact?" Ichigo asked to get the teacher's attention away from the petite woman.

"Of course, I was going to ask you next." Atsuki stated. "Do you have a calling card?"

"No." He answered scowling.

"Well then…" He took out a black book from the drawer of the desk and handed it to Ichigo. "This is an address book, you can write your contact here." He said as he offered a pen. The orange haired man took the pen and began writing. He glanced at the pale man who was once again looking at Rukia who can't seem to find her calling card. After Ichigo finished writing he returned the pen and address book to Atsuki who shove it back into the drawer. Now both of them looked at Rukia.

"I found it!" She exclaimed.

"I think it's the last one though, sorry about that." She said as she handed the card to Atsuki who gladly took it.

"Himawari Enterprises…" Atsuki read.

"Yup, I work there." She confirmed.

Himawari Enterprises. I think I heard that before. Ichigo thought but he scowled when he saw Atsuki put the calling card inside his pocket rather than put it in the drawer. He was about to ask why but the pale man stood up and offered a hand to him.

"Again, it was a pleasure to meet you." He said. Ichigo then stood up and took the offered hand. They shook once before letting go. Atsuki then turned to offer his hand to Rukia who stood up as well and gladly shook his hand. He placed his other hand on top of hers as they shook hands but she didn't seem to notice. Ichigo did.

"I hope to see you in the next meeting." Atsuki said before letting go.

"Of course" Rukia answered with a smile and with that, Ichigo and Rukia exited the room.

The two walked side by side on the hallway. He looked down on the petite woman. She was wearing her formal office suit. She had always worn formal attire since the day he first saw her again. Well, except for the day when he finally found out that Ken'ichi was his son. Yeah, she had an apron back then and a tank top? He put his hands in his pockets, looking away from the woman and glancing back again.

"What is it?" She asked not looking at him. Looks like she knew he was looking at her.

"Well, I guess I'm used to seeing you wearing a school uniform than an office suit when walking on school grounds." He said.

"Used to? If I remember correctly the last time you saw me wearing a school uniform was seven years ago." She said glancing at the tall orange haired man.

"True." He said.

But I have it all stored up in my mind. He wanted to say that but changed his mind.

They stopped when they saw the two boys waiting in the hallway. The raven haired boy quickly ran towards them.

"Mom! You came!" The boy exclaimed as he hugged the petite woman. She ran her hands through the boy's hair. Ken'ichi looked up still hugging his mother.

"Of course I came, I promised I'll come right?" She said smiling at the kid. The kid then looked at Ichigo.

"I did tell you not to worry." Ichigo said with a smirk. Ken'ichi nodded and let go of his mother. He then faced his friend.

"Hiro this is my mom" Ken'ichi said and Hiroshi began to approach the woman.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am, I'm Nakamura Hiroshi." He said bowing.

"It's nice to meet you Hiroshi, I'm Kuchiki Rukia." She said with a smile.

"So Hiroshi, is your mother here?" Ichigo asked the brown haired kid.

"Yup, she's inside the classroom. The meeting is inside." The boy said pointing at the door with a paper posted on it. 'Parent-Teacher Forum' was written on the said paper.

"So we better go inside, will you two stay here?" Rukia asked the two boys.

"Yes!" They both replied.

Ichigo slid the door open. Rukia entered the room and he followed afterwards. The chairs in the classroom were arranged to make a big circle. There were more than twenty people in the room consisting of old, middle aged men and women. Ichigo and Rukia looked more like students compared to these old people. The parents and together with some who looked more like grandparents were seated on the chairs that formed the circle. The two took their seats on the vacant chairs. Rukia sat one seat away from Ichigo. After taking their seats, everyone was looking at them. Ichigo scowled at everyone in the room. Nope, they weren't looking at them, they were looking at her and he's sure of it.

"Wow, just look at that girl. It looks like she's the youngest here." The old woman beside Ichigo said. He turned to the woman.

"Yeah, I guess." He said.

"So did you come here for your child too?" The old woman asked him.

"W-well yes and you?" He asked.

"That should be obvious boy; I came here because my 9th child studies here." Ichigo winced at what the old woman said. She looked like a grandmother. He thought and wondered if her age is the same as how she looks.

"I-I see…" He said. "Where is your husband?"

"That wretched fool left me when I was pregnant with his ninth child. He said he couldn't handle anymore child!" The old woman exclaimed. Ichigo felt… well, he didn't know what he was feeling it was a mixture of amazement, confusion and disgust.

"But, haven't you tried using protection?" He suggested.

"Protection? Hah! What kind of man chickens out on his responsibilities? Besides protection ruins the fun of doing it." She said. Ichigo winced a bit more at what she said.

"What's that look boy? That young lady over there must have known that too, that's why she's here." The old woman said pointing at Rukia.

Fun of it? I didn't even think she was thinking about the fun of it. He lightly shook his head.

But then, the voice of a man caught Ichigo's attention.

"Hello there, it's the first time I've seen you here." A tall and muscular man with dark brown hair was standing in front of Rukia.

"Well, it is the first time I've been here." She said plainly.

"I can see that." He said and he sat on the empty chair that was dividing Rukia and Ichigo.

"So… How old are you?" He asked looking at her.

"I believe it's not proper to ask a lady about her age." She said coldly not looking at the man.

"Of course, of course. My bad." He said putting his hands up in defeat. "So do you have a little brother or sister here?"

"Son actually." She said still not looking at him.

"Oh… You don't look like a mother."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Judging from your hand I'd say you're not married." He said putting his arm around her shoulder and holding her left hand with his other hand. She quickly took her hand away from his.

"No, I am not married and I would appreciate it if you get your hands off me." She said coldly her expression was emotionless but her tone indicated irritation.

"Then why don't we just get out of here and—" He whispered on her ear but he stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to face the scowling orange haired man.

"Hey, the lady said she doesn't like to be touched." Ichigo said. They both stood up from their seats.

"Yeah so? What are you going to do about it?" The man asked grabbing Ichigo's collar. Ichigo clenched his fist and was about to hit the man's face but then he heard the sound of a person clapping. A teenage girl with red hair tied up into a pony tail entered the room and clapped twice to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, everyone please take your seats, the forum is about to begin." The girl said sweetly. The muscular man let go of Ichigo and sat on the other side of Rukia. Ichigo took his seat and glared at the man then at the petite woman who doesn't seem to be bothered.

"Wow! There are a lot of you here today, usually a few women go to these kinds of meetings but I'm glad to see you all participate. I am Mitsuki, your facilitator for today. So let's first start with the introductions." The red head girl said as she stood in the middle of the circle. Then they all heard a whistle coming from the man sitting next to Rukia. The red headed girl looked at the man and smiled sweetly. Guess the girl can control her temper.

"Hello sir, why don't you start?" She told the man.

"Nah, I just came here in replacement for my nephew parents since they are in the hospital because of a car accident." He yelled.

"Oh my God!" The girl gasped covering her mouth.

"Yeah, why don't we just skip me?" The man suggested smirking. The girl then looked at Rukia. "Well, then let's start with you ma'am." She said nodding towards the petite woman and signaling her to go to the middle. Rukia then stood up and smiled charmingly as she approached the red head.

"So, did you come here for a little sister? Nephew?" The girl asked.

"Actually, no. I came here for my son." Rukia answered some of the people in the room gasped and started murmuring. It definitely caught the people's attention but the red haired girl didn't seem surprised. She just smiled back at Rukia and nodded, then sat on another vacant chair giving the floor to the petite woman to start the introduction.

"Good day to everyone." She greeted with her added charming smile. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm—"

"Are you married?" One of the men shouted.

"I'm um… no."

"How old were you?" a middle aged woman asked.

"W-what do you—"

"Did the father leave you?" another man asked.

"He's—"

"Where you drunk?" Another asked.

"No I'm—"

"What did your parents say?"

"They're—"

Questions were thrown at her all around the circle. She couldn't answer one question completely because before she could, another was thrown. Ichigo was watching her struggle to answer the questions. He hated the questions and the people asking them. The room got noisier and he hated the fact that the more they asked questions the more he felt something sting inside him but then he glanced at the man sitting two seats away from him. The guy was looking at her from head to toe as if scanning every single part of her. He had a stupid grin on his face as if enjoying a show. That's when Ichigo's patience snapped. He stood up. His sudden action made everyone quiet but before Rukia could turn and face him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Surprisingly, her legs complied as they exited the room. The door closed. The people left were still processing what just happened and the room was quiet. The red headed girl smiled.

"I knew it. I had a feeling he won't just stand there and do nothing." She whispered to herself then stood up to let the next person start the introductions.

The two were outside now. Everything was quiet until the petite woman spoke.

"What are you doing? The meeting was just starting, I'm going back in there even if you want to or not!" She said angrily but his grip on her hand tightened. She was surprised that she didn't notice he was still holding her hand. She looked at their hands and then looked up at him but he wasn't looking at her so she looked back down at their hands.

It's been so long…

She bit her lower lip and shook her head lightly.

"Let go…" She whispered tugging her hand away lightly from his grasp but he didn't let go.

"I said let go… Kurosaki…" Slowly his grasped lightened and she pulled her hand away from his.

"You didn't have to answer all of their questions." He said putting his hands in his pocket.

"I know, I just—"

"Mom!" The two turned to where the voice was coming from. The two boys ran towards them.

"What's wrong?" Ken'ichi asked.

"Is the meeting over?" Hiroshi added.

"No, it's—"She said but Ichigo quickly cut in.

"The meeting was boring…" He said bending over and carrying Ken'ichi up.

"Huh?" The boy asked in confusion as he looked at his father.

"Your teacher said you were a bright kid but what he doesn't know is that you're more than that. You're Ken'ichi. You're not just bright, you're brilliant and we don't need stupid programs or meetings to tell us that." He said smiling at the boy.

"That's right." Rukia said agreeing with what the kid's father said.

"So you're not going back in there?" The raven haired boy asked pointing at the room.

"Well, we could go back… or the three of us could just go out and eat lunch, you choose." Ichigo said smirking at the kid's reaction. Ken'ichi's face slowly lightened up into a huge smile and he quickly looked at his mother as if asking if it was okay but she just smiled.

"So? What do you want?" She asked.

"I'm hungry!" He yelled raising his hand.

"What about you Hiroshi? Are you going to wait for your mom?" She asked the brown haired boy and the kid nodded.

"By the way, what did your mother look like? We must have seen her inside." Ichigo asked but the boy shook his head.

"Well, it turns out that my mother wasn't in there." The boy answered pointing at the room.

"Hiro's mom got lost and entered the room upstairs." Ken'ichi added.

"I see, well, will you be alright here?" Rukia asked with a hint of concern in her tone.

"I'll be fine ma'am, have fun Ken'ichi!" He told his friend and Ken'ichi nodded.

* * *

The three stood in front of the flashy red vehicle. Then the petite woman raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think we'll fit in your enzo, Kurosaki." She said.

"You're being given the opportunity to ride a Ferrari, and you refuse to? What's wrong with you?" Ichigo answered scowling.

"I'm just stating my opinion." She retorted.

"You mean your opinion of not fitting? A person as small as you could fit anywhe—"He stopped when she stepped on his foot with her heel.

"So what if it's a Ferrari, no big deal." She stated.

"No big deal huh? Does it need to fly to be a big deal? Does your brother's cars fly?" He asked still cringing in pain.

"Uncle's cars fly? So that's why he doesn't want me to go inside one of his cars." Ken'ichi said in amazement.

"No Ken'ichi, they don't fly but I don't think it would be long before they do." Rukia added.

"Fine, enough of the flying cars and just get in." Ichigo told them and the two went inside the shiny red not flying Ferrari car.

Ichigo glanced back at the school before entering the car.

There was only one thing that he was sure of after what they experienced in there, he will never let Rukia go to another parents' meeting again especially without him.

A/N: Weee! I love it! I have reached the hundredth page in Microsoft word :P I'm so happy and it's on chapter 18! My favorite number! Haha! Thank you everyone for reading this chapter! It was really long for me to write but it was really fun. Although I really need to cut it here, again. See? Chapter 17 was supposed to be this long! No, wait—it was suppose to go on until the next chapter! Honestly! Now how long would that be? Hahaha XD Well anyways, I'm still alive and I hope you guys are still with me :)) Thank you for all those who reviewed and those who keep on motivating me to write more, Oh I love you so much! You must be wondering why I uploaded the next chapter, well, that is because I have another set of damn exams for the whole week! Wow, although it's not as important as the one I took last week, it's still not good to get a failing grade. Nothing good comes from failure except remind you to do better next time. Now I doubt I'll be able to write and upload again this week but then again, maybe I will. Haha XD Well, just please keep on reviewing because that's what keeps me going! Yup, it does! And it works too! And again, sorry for the grammar errors, blah, blah, blah. I hope you guys read the next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! ILY guys and God bless :D

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	19. Welcome!

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 19: Welcome!

It took awhile to get there. He smirked as he pulled over the car in front of their destination. The kid sitting on her lap came out of the car first. She followed after and closed the door. Her mouth gaped open when she saw where they were.

"This is…" She gasped.

"Yeah." He said smirking as he closed the door of the car and put the keys in his pocket. She stood there with wide eyes as her mind tried to remember.

"What's wrong mom?" The raven haired boy asked tugging the woman's hand but she just stood still.

"Hey, don't just stand there, aren't you hungry?" Ichigo said and he began to slide open the old wooden doors. The boy pulled his mother to follow inside the store? No, it wasn't a store, it was a restaurant.

The place looked small from the outside but it was much wider inside. The tables were cleared, no table cloths or any fancy designs just simple wooden brown tables and chairs. The place was simple and neat. It looked old but it definitely gives a warm and cozy feeling because it looked more like a home than a restaurant. A man wearing a green stripped bucket hat with light blond colored hair was sitting on one of the chairs. He was wearing dark green pants, dark green shirt and a grayish green colored coat. He tapped his foot; his wooden sandals hit the floor. He was fanning himself until the door slid open. Ichigo walked towards the man and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at him.

"You better not be closed, Urahara." Ichigo warned. The man stopped fanning and looked up.

"Ah. It's nice to see you again, Kurosaki-san." The man said standing up, closing his fan and tapping it on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Well, it looks like this place hasn't gone down yet." Ichigo said looking around.

"Oh, don't be like that. You were here last month." Urahara said fanning himself once again.

"Are you alone?" The man with the bucket hat asked.

"Um… No. I-I have other people with me." Ichigo answered nodding towards the door.

"Hmm?" Urahara turned to the door and saw the petite woman entering while she looked around.

"Oh, my." Urahara said covering his mouth with the fan. The petite woman turned to him.

"H-hello." She said with a weak smile.

"It's good to see you again Kuchiki-san, it's been a long time too." Urahara said standing up with a smile and she just nodded as she slowly walked towards them.

"So did you come to eat here?" Urahara asked looking at Rukia.

"Last time I checked this is a restaurant, what did you think we came here for?" Ichigo said and Urahara turned to face him, his fan covering the lower half of his face. He paused to look at the orange haired man. Ichigo scowled.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, but sometimes you come here and do nothing at all." Urahara joked. His voice was cheery but behind the fan he had a serious look.

"I don't do that—"He yelled gritting his teeth but then a woman's voice was heard when a door on one side of the restaurant opened. A dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair came out. She was wearing a white sleeveless blouse and grey shorts that ends above her knees.

"Damn, can't a person ask for a peaceful rest once in awhile?" The woman said stretching her arms up but she paused when her gaze spotted the petite woman.

"Kuchiki?" She asked.

"Ms. Yoruichi?" Rukia asked back. Yoruichi turned to face Ichigo and she scowled.

"I knew it; Ichigo's here again and the noise was coming from you two." She said looking back and forth at Urahara and Ichigo as she walked towards them.

"You know, I hate being disturbed when I sleep." She said gritting her teeth. The two men felt shivers in their spine because of how irritated she looked.

"Well?" She asked clenching her fist.

"S-sorry dear." Urahara stuttered.

"You better be! And you!" She pointed at Ichigo.

"M-me?" He pointed to himself.

"What are you—"

"Aren't you supposed to be in a business meeting?" Rukia cut her off. Yoruichi turned to face the petite woman.

"Huh? I am in a business meeting." Yoruichi simply said and her tone changing.

"I don't get it." The petite woman answered tilting her head a little to the side.

"You know each other?" Ichigo asked looking at the two women.

"She's my boss." Rukia said but she was looking at Yoruichi.

"Himawari Enterprises…" Ichigo whispered to himself. "Oh! That's rig—"He didn't finish because a slipper hit his face before he could.

"Way the go Sherlock. I can't believe you honestly forgot that I own Himawari Enterprises." She said as she straightened form her after-throw position.

"As I was saying I am in a meeting right now." She said facing Rukia.

"B-but you're here!" The petite woman exclaimed.

"Exactly." She said taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"But you were always in a meeting… Which means—"

"I'm always here. It's as simple as that." She answered with a smirk and crossing her legs. Rukia's mouth gaped open as she stared with wide eyes at her boss. She couldn't believe her answer.

"What's with that look Rukia?" Asked the brunette woman with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't get it." She said with a confused expression.

"Look, I go here whenever I feel like relaxing or to put it in terms of which you'd understand I slack off here." She said crossing her arms. "Besides aren't you slacking off yourself? I mean didn't you miss work to spend the day with that fool over there." She said nodding towards Ichigo.

"What? I-I um… It's not—"

"Oh no! Come back!" Ken'ichi yelled catching the four people's attention. Suddenly a black cat jumped and sat on Yoruichi's lap.

"Hey, where have you been? I was looking for you." Yoruichi said patting the cat. Ken'ichi ran towards Rukia.

"Look mom! A black cat!" The boy yelled pointing at the furry feline. Everyone in the room was silent. They all stared at the raven haired boy but the boy didn't seem to notice because he was too busy staring at the creature on Yoruichi's lap. Then, the boy looked up to his father.

"Hey dad, aren't we going eat yet. I'm hungry." The kid whined putting his hands behind his head.

Ichigo was about to speak but someone beat him to it.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Yoruichi asked.

"Ken'ichi."

"Ken'ichi… How old are you?"

"Seven." There was a long pause before Yoruichi stood up and handed the cat to Ken'ichi.

"Here you go Ken'ichi, we found this cat loitering around here and for some reason it won't leave me alone. Why don't you play with her first, the grown-ups have something to discuss." She said. Ichigo and Rukia felt a shiver at the last statement.

"O-okay." The boy answered with a wide grin as he held the cat.

"Oh, and just don't grab her tail." Yoruichi added. The boy nodded and sat on a chair away from the others. He put the cat on the table. When the kid was seated and seemed preoccupied with the feline, the purple haired woman faced Rukia.

"So it's either you two ARE the kid's parents or I'm growing deaf." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let's go for the latter." Ichigo said walking towards the two women but that earned him another slipper on the face.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that?" Ichigo yelled rubbing his face with his hands.

"Hmph. You deserved it." Rukia added.

"Shut up midget I wasn't talking to you." He said glaring at her but she stomp her foot on his. He cringed in pain and cursed.

"Damn it boy, you've been coming back here again and again but you didn't even tell us that you have a seven year old son?" Yoruichi asked but Ichigo scowled.

"I didn't know either!" He yelled and there was a pause before the purple haired woman burst out into laughter.

"W-what's so funny?" The carrot-top asked but the woman continued to laugh hard.

"Congratulations Ichigo, I didn't… even know… you were capable… of making a child!" She said in between her laughter.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He yelled his face turning into a shade of red.

"Tell me Rukia, was he even good in bed?" She asked facing the petite woman.

"Eh?" Rukia said turning a great shade of scarlet at the question. Yoruichi laughed harder and even Urahara joined in.

"Your reaction says maybe." Urahara joked.

"No, it said a completely inexperienced boy that had a very small—"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled before Yoruichi could even finish her sentence. He felt his whole face heating up and it made the other two laugh more.

"Well, I guess I lost this time huh?" Yoruichi said facing Urahara.

"You did, so you have to pay up." The man answered.

"Have you been here before?" She asked turning to Rukia.

"Um… yes, about twice or thrice in the past—"

"Eh? That's not fair; I didn't even see you here before because back then I was too busy with the company." The brunette sighed.

"But a deal is a deal."Urahara confirmed.

"Yeah, yeah. I thought Ichigo was too stupid to even date a girl, who knew they even have a son?" The woman exclaimed.

"You were betting about me?" The orange haired man asked.

"Well, the real question is how did your brother react? Surely he knows about the kid." Yoruichi asked Rukia completely ignoring Ichigo.

"He does and he um—"

"He freaked out didn't he?" Yoruichi exclaimed and burst out laughing again.

"I guess he was surprised, I didn't… actually… see…" She whispered.

"Well, you sure showed him how true Kuchiki's have fun. Way the go!" Yoruichi said winking at the petite woman and Rukia felt like disappearing.

"You didn't see his reaction?" Rukia looked up to the man beside him.

"N-no I was… confined in the hospital…" She whispered looking away.

"Oh…" was all that Ichigo replied. Although he didn't want to ask what happened, he definitely wants to know. It became silent again so someone has to break the tension.

"Okay, since this is more like a reunion, the food is on the house!" Yoruichi yelled.

"What?" Urahara exclaimed at Yoruichi's statement.

"Oh come on, let's go prepare the food." She said pulling the man with her leaving Rukia and Ichigo watching them as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"I can't believe this place is still here." The petite woman said looking around.

"It's not that unbelievable, I mean they do have great food here." Ichigo replied looking at her.

"Yeah, I guess they do." She said but she didn't look at him. She then walked towards the table where the kid sat and the orange haired man soon followed.

The food soon came and they all sat around the table and started to eat.

"Hmm… It tastes great!" Ken'ichi said with a wide grin as he ate.

"Yeah, the food here is still amazing." Rukia added.

"Why thank you, and that'll be—"Urahara didn't finish his statement when Yoruichi elbowed him.

"Free. It's on the house remember?" She told him.

"Y-yes." The poor man said rubbing the sore spot.

"Really? Thank you!" Ken'ichi said and it made Yoruichi smile.

"You know, you look like your dad. He was so cute back then." She said then she turned to Ichigo, "I have no idea what happened." She added giving the man a disgusted look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The orange haired man yelled scowling.

"Wasn't there a girl and a boy that works here too?" Rukia asked completely ignoring Ichigo.

"Oh, you mean Jinta and Ururu?" Urahara said amazed that she remembered.

"Well, Ururu went out to buy groceries and Jinta, well, Jinta goes out every time I'm here." Yoruichi explained with a suspicious smile and she glanced at Urahara. The man started to fan himself again.

"Why does he go out?" Rukia asked in curiosity.

"Well sometimes we make noise that he doesn't want to hear." She plainly stated. Ichigo choked on whatever he was eating at what he heard. He coughed a few times before blurting out, "What the hell?"

"What's wrong boy? Don't act so innocent. You already have a kid, I'm sure you know exactly what I meant. I bet you make a lot of noise too when—." Yoruichi said and it made ichigo turn red. Urahara kept fanning himself as he chuckled at Ichigo's reaction.

"I do not!" The red faced carrot top yelled.

"Oh? He doesn't?" Yoruichi asked facing Rukia.

"Huh?" Rukia's cheeks were a shade of red as she covered the ears of the little boy with her hands.

"Don't tell me he was just quiet! That's no fun at all!" She yelled leaning her face towards the petite woman across the table.

"W-well… I… H-he…" Rukia stuttered as she thought of what to say.

"Okay, that's enough dear." Urahara said putting an arm around Yoruichi's shoulders.

"What do you mean? Things are just starting to—"She turned her head to face the man beside her.

"I think they've had enough interrogation for one day." Urahara said and Yoruichi looked at the red faced Ichigo and Rukia then she sighed. "I guess…" She said and there was a pause before she spoke again.

"So, how's everything in the office?" The purple haired woman asked changing the topic.

"Well, everything's fine… I guess."Rukia replied taking her hands off the eating boy's ears.

"How's Soi Fon?" She asked. Rukia's eyebrows furrowed then she sighed, "She's… alright." The petite woman whispered but Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, "Hmm? Are you two not getting along?"

"N-no, we're—"

"Don't mind her! She's just being sweet is all." Yoruichi said smiling.

"Sweet? You don't know how long it took me to…" She said raising her voice then she lowered it back down. "Nevermind." She continued. Yoruichi sighed.

"I guess I'm going to need to talk to her." The purple haired woman added.

"N-no you don't have to!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Calm down Kuchiki, I won't tell on you. But I really have to apologize for that. Soi Fon she's… well, she's just like that. She said that she admires me. She even gave me a letter and I appreciate that. It was cute. Ever since she was little her grandfather takes her to our house when he and my dad do their business and I just play with her. We were really tight back then and now she ended up working in Himawari. But I'm worried that she's too serious about the job, I mean she's still young. I wouldn't mind if she slacked off sometimes. I hope you understand." Yoruichi explained while the others listened and Rukia nodded.

"Oh and whenever you need to skip work to spend time with your son just tell me. I'll take care of little Soi Fon for you." She added with a wink.

"Thank you very much." Rukia replied with a smile.

"And you," Yoruichi said turning to Ichigo.

"What?"He said not looking up at the woman and continued eating. Yoruichi sighed.

"Ken'ichi, have you ever been to the zoo?" The purple haired woman asked the kid. Ichigo stopped chewing but he still didn't look up.

"Well, um…no." the boy answered.

"No?" Ichigo asked looking at Rukia.

"What?" Rukia asked scowling. Yoruichi smirked.

"Do you want to go to the zoo?" She asked the boy and the little kid beamed. "YES!" he yelled in reply.

"Great because your parents are taking you to the zoo tomorrow." Yoruichi stated and the two who were glaring at each other suddenly turned to the purple haired woman after hearing her statement.

"Really?" The boy asked the two and they looked at the kid then at each other then back at Ken'ichi.

"S-sure." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head. "I mean if it's okay with your mom." He said looking at Rukia.

"Are you implying that I won't allow it? Your making me sound like a strict and old lady or something." She stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you may not look like it but you sure are." He said.

"What did you say? Mind repeating that?" She yelled standing up.

"Gladly!" He yelled sarcastically.

"Then it's settled. You'll go to the zoo tomorrow." Yoruichi told Ken'ichi ignoring the other two.

"Mmm." Ken'ichi nodded with a smile.

After they finished eating they said goodbye to Yoruichi and Urahara.

"Come back soon okay?" Yoruichi told the boy and Ken'ichi gladly nodded. The three left sliding the doors closed and leaving the couple inside the restaurant.

"What do you think Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked the man beside her.

"What do I think about what?" The man asked in return.

"About them." She said nodding towards the door. "Want to make a bet?" She suggested and Urahara smirked.

"That depends, do we tell Isshin?" The man with the bucket hat asked.

"Hmm…" Yoruichi tapped her chin. "Not yet… I want to see how this play ends. Besides they'll probably tell him when they're ready." She explained.

"Well, too bad. I bet he'll be thrilled." Urahara added with a chuckle.

"Which reminds me, I have to talk to a certain little Byakuya for hiding this from me."

"You never get tired of taunting him huh?"

"Well, he has a funny way of reacting from my taunts." She answered with a smirk. "Just like Ichigo." She added.

"So what now?" Urahara asked.

"Well… there are no costumers and we're alone now…" She said.

"Do you want to make some noise?" He asked with a smirk wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hmm… sounds great." She said as their faces drew closer but then, the doors slid open.

"Oh man! I told you it was too early to go home Ururu!" A teenage boy with red hair yelled as he turned around and ran off.

"B-but Jinta—" A girl carrying a plastic bag, hair tied to pony tails and two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face said but the boy she was talking to ran off fast. She then bowed at the couple saying, "Sorry to disturb you" and proceeded to chase the said boy. The couple left looked at the now empty and open doors then they looked at each other. For some reason the two ended up bursting in laughter.

A/N: Wow! I knew deep within me that I'm going to update hahaha, it's just that I miss reading your reviews and writing. Even if we still have tests I still want to write. Hehe… In here I introduce, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ururu and Jinta (with a little Isshin and Byakuya :P). Well, I really hope that you people liked it. Anyways the next chapter will be at the zoo and it was supposed to be in this chapter but I changed my mind. I felt like it didn't belong in this chapter anymore. Sorry for those grammar mistakes, wrong spelling and other stuff. Thank you for those who keep on reading my work. Sorry if this chapter turned out short but it was really fun to write. I am so happy that you guys are still with me. I really hope that you keep on reviewing and inspiring me to work. You know how much I love to read your reviews. I guess that's all for now. ILY guys and God bless :D

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	20. Smile: A trip to the zoo

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 20: Smile (A trip to the zoo)

"1, 2, 3, Smile." She said and the little boy smiled. The camera flashed and she looked at how the picture turned out.

"Perfect." She said and the kid ran towards her.

"How did I look? How did I look? Did you get the giraffe in the background?" Ken'ichi asked jumping up and down.

"Of course I did." She said showing the kid the digital camera and the picture.

"Yey! Let's go to the next one." Ken'ichi said running ahead. The petite woman and the orange haired man just followed. The little boy turned around.

They were finally at the zoo which is all thanks to Yoruichi's idea. The zoo in Karakura looked just like a park because of the trees and benches all around except for the animals because there are definitely no live elephants or other wild creatures in parks. It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Ichigo was in deep thought when suddenly a flash of light got his attention. He looked down at the petite woman holding the camera.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked with a scowl.

"Nothing, just wanted to take the pictures of ALL the animals in the zoo." She said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Then don't forget to take a picture of yourself." He scoffed. She kicked him on the shin and he cringed in pain.

"Hurry up you two!" The boy yelled at them.

"Why are you such in a hurry? The animals are not going anywhere." Ichigo said straightening up and putting his hands in his pockets.

"B-but—"

"He's right you know, you should slow down a bit." Rukia added.

"Okay…" The boy said slowing down but then his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Oh! Look! Look! Over there! What's that called again?" He said pointing at a certain animal.

"That's an ostrich." The raven haired woman said. "Come on let's take a picture of you there." She said as the two ran towards the big bird. Ichigo just slowly followed to look at them. His lips started to curl up to a smile as he watched them.

He couldn't believe he was in the zoo right now. It's been a long time since he has been to the zoo. His mom took him there once before but now it never crossed his mind that he'll be going to the zoo ever again. He thought it was childish but for some reason, last night he felt… well, he felt excited. Rukia said that they would go to the zoo on one condition:

No Red Ferrari Enzo.

"_What?" Ken'ichi and Ichigo exclaimed at the same time._

"_You heard me." Rukia stated plainly._

"_But mom, we need it." The boy whined._

"_No we don't." Rukia replied._

"_But how will we get to the zoo?" Ichigo asked scowling._

"_We take the train. Is there a problem with that?" She asked._

"_But won't it be easier if we just—" Ichigo didn't get a chance to finish his statement._

"_No, that car of yours is very dangerous." She explained._

"_It's not dangerous!" The little boy added._

"_Well, if you really like the train so much then why don't you take the train and we'll use the car." Ichigo suggested._

"_Well, Mr. Kurosaki. We either take the train or we don't go at all. You decide." She stated._

"_We take the train." The orange haired man and the raven haired boy agreed in defeat._

"_Good." She said._

Ichigo was cut off from his thoughts when he heard a call.

"Dad!" yelled the boy. Ichigo looked at a waving Ken'ichi.

"Come on! Join in the picture!" The boy said and Ichigo started to approach the boy. When they were in position the raven haired woman counted to three before taking the picture. The two then approached her to see the picture.

"Why don't I take a picture of you and Ken'ichi." Ichigo suggested.

"O-okay." She said handing the camera to the carrot top. Rukia and Ken'ichi ran to the same spot and Ichigo took the picture.

"Great, thanks." Rukia said taking the digital camera back and Ichigo just nodded. They all started to walk again. Every now and then they took turns taking pictures. Ichigo takes a picture of Rukia and Ken'ichi and Rukia takes a picture of Ichigo and Ken'ichi. Sometimes Ken'ichi would ask questions about the animals that the two tried to answer. After a while they stopped to eat at a small food court in the zoo. Rukia left to go to the restroom. Ichigo was browsing through the pictures in the digital camera and Ken'ichi was eating a sandwich.

"What do you call a very rude bird?" The boy asked. Ichigo looked up at the kid.

"Huh?"

"It's a joke dad, what do you call a very rude bird?" The boy repeated.

"What?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"A mockingbird!" The boy exclaimed.

"Where did you get that joke from?" Ichigo asked.

"From mom." The boy answered.

"That figures." Ichigo said turning back to the pictures.

Rukia was never the comedian type. Heck, she wasn't even the type to laugh at jokes.

"_Which hand would you use to pick up a dangerous snake?" He said._

"_What?" She asked with an annoyed tone._

"_It's a joke. Answer it." He stated._

"_I don't have time for jokes, besides why would I even pick up a dangerous snake if it was dangerous?" She said as she continued to read._

"_You use someone else's hand" He plainly stated closing his eyes as he lay down on the sofa. There was silence._

_It wouldn't kill you to have a little sense of humor, you little witch. He thought but then suddenly she spoke._

"_What do you call a very rude bird?" She asked and his eyes quickly opened to look at the petite girl sitting on the floor reading a book. He couldn't see her face because her back was facing him._

"_What?" He asked with a scowling face. He was more like asking 'what did you say?' not 'what's the answer?'_

"_A mockingbird." She replied._

"_What?" He asked again but this was more like a surprised 'what'._

"_Are you deaf? I said a mocking bird. Didn't you get it?" She repeated with a hint of anger on her tone._

"_I heard you."_

"_Then why ask?"_

"_Was that a joke?"_

"_No, it was a story—of course it's a joke!" She turned to face him._

"_Damn, and I thought my joke was horrible." He said closing his eyes again but then a sudden hardbound book hit him in the face. Yup, he definitely had that one coming._

"Figures what?" A voice behind him said and he turned around to see the petite woman.

"Nothing." He said and he started to browse through the pictures again.

"Well, anyway, I saw a petting zoo somewhere there. We'll go there after you finish eating." She told the boy and Ken'ichi nodded. After finishing his sandwich they did go to the said part of the zoo. There were baby animals and trained ones in which you could take pictures with. Every single animal from snakes to baby monkeys are tamed for the purpose of entertaining the people. Lots of other families were there too and many kids scampered around to pet each animal that they saw. Ken'ichi was one of those scampering kids. Well, come on! It's the kid's first time in a zoo, can you blame him? Ichigo and Rukia just watched their son run around. Sometimes Rukia would take a picture and would start running around soon after. The petting zoo was filled with laughter of children, the guides explaining some information about the animals and parents trying to calm their wild children down. Rukia looked around and her eyes widened at what she saw. She gasped and it got Ichigo's attention.

"Hey what's—"Before he could even ask, she ran off and he followed her. He saw what got her attention.

"Bunnies!" She squealed looking at the small fenced corner filled with little bunnies.

"Would you like to hold one?" The guide asked.

"Really? Can I?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course. This is a petting zoo after all and those bunnies are very tamed." The guide said holding up a rabbit to the petite woman and she gladly took it.

"Aww… So cute!" She said looking at the white fluffy creature.

"Hold him close to your face." The guide said and she complied. The bunny licked her nose.

"Aww… what a sweet little fellow and you're so fluffy and soft." She said cuddling the rabbit. She looked so happy. Like a three year old girl who got the grand prize in a contest. She squealed and giggled as she held the fury creature.

"Hey, give me the camera; I'll take a picture of you with the rabbit."The orange haired man said and she complied. After taking the shot Rukia ran towards him and looked at the picture. She was holding the rabbit next to her with a big smile and she could have sworn that the rabbit was smiling too. She showed the rabbit the picture.

"See that Chappy, that's you over there." She told the rabbit pointing at the picture. Ichigo rolled his eyes at how she was acting. Although it was childish it was… it was… cute.

"I think you should return the rabbit now, you might end up bringing that home." Ichigo warned.

"But, I don't mind. Chappy doesn't mind either, right Chappy?" She asked the bunny.

"Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Fine, fine." She replied carrying the rabbit and giving it back to the guide. Ichigo stood next to her, watching as she waved goodbye to the rabbit.

"By the way, what's his name?" Rukia asked the guide who was holding the rabbit.

"Well, his name is Strawberry." The guide said with a smile as she returned the rabbit back with the others.

"Strawberry?" Ichigo and Rukia asked at the same time.

"Yup." The guide confirmed. The two looked at each other then back at the rabbit. "This little fellow was rescued in a strawberry garden, that's why we call him strawberry." The woman explained. Rukia nodded before thanking the woman and the woman bowed then told them to visit again. As they walked away they saw the little boy running towards them.

"Hey dad can I see the pictures?" The boy asked pointing at the camera on Ichigo's hand. The orange haired man handed him the camera and the boy browsed through it as they walked out of the petting zoo. Time sure does fly. It was already afternoon and you can clearly see the sunset through the wide open sky of the zoo.

"Wait!" The kid yelled and the two looked back.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"I'll take a picture of you two." Ken'ichi said and the two gave him a confused look. The little boy ran a little further away and held the camera up to take the picture.

"Smile!" The kid yelled and took the shot. He looked at how the picture turned out and frowned. Ichigo and Rukia walked towards him to take a look at the said picture. In the picture, Rukia was standing a little far from Ichigo. They both had a confused expression.

"Hey, the top of our heads are cut off." Ichigo said pointing at the picture.

"Hmm…" Ken'ichi tapped his chin. "I'll take it again." The boy said and he ran again and positioned himself to take the picture.

"Ready?" He yelled.

"Ah." Ichigo yelled back and Rukia nodded once. Ichigo stood closer to the petite woman this time and they both smiled at the camera.

"1, 2, 3!" Ken'ichi signaled and took the shot. He looked at the picture.

"Perfect." He whispered.

In the picture the two were smiling and Ichigo had his arm around Rukia's shoulder. She was looking up at him but she was still smiling. Even the setting sun was captured in the photo.

Ichigo quickly took his arm off her and ran towards the kid. "So? How did it look?" He asked. Rukia was left there standing as she watched Ichigo approach Ken'ichi. She lightly shook her head and followed slowly afterwards.

"Can I see the picture?" She told Ichigo putting her hand out. He handed her the camera and she examined the picture.

"You're not going to delete it are you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I? It turned out good." She said then she felt a blush crept on her face at what she said. She bit her lower lip. Ichigo looked away scratching the back of his head and his cheeks were a shade of pink. She took in a deep breath.

"What about another shot with the three of us?" She suggested.

"How?" The little boy asked.

"Like this." She said holding the camera away and facing them. They scrunch up together to fit in the picture.

"Smile." She said as she took the picture. The picture turned out pretty well. They were all smiling widely with Ken'ichi in the middle. After that last shot, they went home.

It was already dark as they walked back to Rukia and Ken'ichi's house from the train station. Rukia held Ken'ichi's hand while Ichigo held the other one. Ken'ichi yawned and they all stopped.

"Are you tired? We're almost home." Rukia said looking concerned at the kid. Ichigo kneeled down on one knee.

"Come on. Get on." He said offering to carry the kid and the boy complied and got on his back. They started walking again.

"I had fun." Ken'ichi said with a smile.

"Me too." Rukia agreed.

"Me three." Ichigo added and with that, Ken'ichi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When they arrived at the house Ichigo went upstairs and placed the sleeping kid on the bed and tucked him in. He kissed the boy's forehead before going out of the room and proceeding to go downstairs. Rukia walked him to the door. They stood on the doorsteps and Ichigo face the raven haired woman.

"So, thanks for today." Rukia said looking up at him.

"Ah." He nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"So… bye." She said the last word more like a whisper and she looked down. He didn't know why but suddenly he bent down and leaned his face closer to hers. His lips were a centimeter away from hers when she quickly turned her face a little to the side and closed her eyes shut. He smirked and pecked her cheek.

"Good night Ms. Kuchiki." He whispered. Her eyes quickly opened and when she saw him, he had already walked away. He exited through the gate then locked it before he continued walking with his hands behind his head. Rukia just watched until the orange haired man was out of sight then, her hand slowly come up to touch her cheek.

"Ichigo…" She whispered before she went back inside the house closing the door behind her.

Ichigo felt great as he inhaled the cold night breeze. He had a peaceful expression and a soft smile on his face as he walked and looked up at the stars. Everything was quiet until his phone rang. He looked at who was calling but it wasn't the raven haired woman he was expecting. His smile disappeared as he read the name.

Inoue Orihime.

A/N: Oh I knew it! This chapter will turn out short hahaha! Well anyways, cheers for chapter 20! Wahoo! I reached chapter 20 thanks to you guys who kept on reviewing and inspiring me! Thank you very much! Sorry for the super late update :( I was sick for the whole week and was confined in the hospital because of my super high fever. Well, I'm fine now and I soo miss writing this fic and reading your reviews! I like this chapter and I had fun writing it even if it turned out short. I also hope that you guys liked it too. Like what I said before, this was supposed to be part of chapter 19 but I changed my mind and made it chapter twenty that's why it's a bit short. Again, sorry for the grammar mistakes and wrong spellings. This chapter is dedicated to my rabbits. Yes, I have three rabbits in bunny heaven. I miss them so much although none of them was named strawberry their names were Shaila, Bunny and YumYum. Yeah, I really loved them. Well, I just wanted to share that, anyways I hope you guys continue to READ and REVIEW. That's all for now, I guess. ILY guys and God bless :D

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	21. When I'm with you

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 21: When I'm with you

"Sorry to have let you miss work today." The tangerine haired woman said as she walked with the man of her dreams.

"Don't worry about it, its fine." He said with a weak smile.

Damn, I've been missing work a lot lately. He thought to himself.

"It's you that I'm worried about. Is it okay to miss a work at the center?" He asked.

"Mmm. It's alright, Mayumu-san is taking over. Besides, Tatsuki will go there later on to see how things are going." She explained and the carrot top just nodded. As they walked together she slowly reached for his hand and held it. He glanced at her and she felt her face heat up. She smiled inwardly. They soon reached a small café.

"So is this the place?" He asked her but he was looking at the said coffee shop.

"Yup. It just opened. Come on." She said with a smile as she pulled her lover inside the brand new store. They ordered two slices of cheesecake and coffee. The two sat on a spot near the window of the small café.

"Yummy!" She exclaimed as she ate the cheese cake.

"Yeah, it's not bad." He agreed.

I think Yuzu's cheesecakes are better than these. He thought. Then he took a sip of coffee and look out the window.

"Um… I'm really sorry for dragging you here." The woman said after seeing his reaction. He turned to face the woman. "I told you, its fine. Don't worry about it." He repeated.

She nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "It's just that… we haven't spent that much time together after you gave me that lollipop." She explained.

"Oh… sorry about that. I've been a little… busy." He said but she shook her head.

"No no. You shouldn't apologize. I just wanted to see you now. That's all." She said blushing again. He nodded and started eating the slice of cheesecake once again. She watched him and smiled.

Kurosaki Ichigo… The first time I saw you, I've always thought that you would never notice me. You looked so cool when I first saw you go to work back then. You still are. I'm so thankful to Tatsuki. It was because of her that I met you. You were classmates in high school. It makes me a bit jealous though. I wish I went to the same high school as you too. But I'm glad to have Tatsuki as my friend. If me and Tatsuki weren't neighbors back then, I wouldn't have been able to meet you now. Just look at us. I'm so happy. Just seeing you, eating cake with you and being your girlfriend is like a dream come true. Her thoughts continued to wander and Ichigo noticed her staring at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he examined her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Huh? Um… N-nothing." She said a bit embarrassed for spacing out. He just nodded slowly and continued to eat the said cheesecake.

"So… what do you want to do after this? Do you want to go somewhere?" She asked.

"Anywhere would be fine. You choose."

"What about the zoo?" He quickly looked up when he heard her suggestion.

The zoo? He asked himself.

"Um… or a walk in the park would be nice too." She added not noticing his sudden reaction.

"Ah. Anywhere you want." He said with a smirk. She smiled and looked down to hide her blushing face. After eating they went to the park. The two of them walked side by side while they held hands. They talked and laughed and talked some more.

"I can't believe it's been a year since we started dating." She said with amazement.

"Ah." Was all that he said.

As they walked they saw a couple of kids running around and a little boy suddenly tumbled down from running.

"Oh no." Orihime whispered. "Is he alright?" She was about to go to the boy but Ichigo held her hand tighter to stop her.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She said looking back at him.

"Are you alright?" a woman said approaching the kid. The little boy quickly stood up like nothing happened.

"Yup! I'm fine mom!" The boy replied with a huge grin.

"Are you sure?" The woman asked and the boy nodded enthusiastically. The woman giggled and offered her hand to the boy. The two started to walk. Ichigo was looking at them and his expression softened.

"It looks like he's alright." The woman beside him whispered. He snapped out of his thoughts to look at the busty woman.

"Yeah, looks like it"

"I wonder what it's like to be a mother." She said as she wondered.

"What do you mean?" He asked surprised at what she said but he didn't seem to show it.

"Silly, I mean to have a kid of my own…" She said.

It's wonderful… he thought looking back at the mother with her son who were further away from them now.

"You know… Having lots of children…" She added.

"But you already work at the day care"

"That's different… I want a kid that came from me… a child made of love… with the person that I love…" She stated and started to blush. He noticed her reaction.

"Oh… a child made of love…" He said looking up and remembering the image of a certain little boy.

"But they said giving birth is hard for a woman, especially when it's the first time." She said her eyebrows furrowing. Once again, he quickly looked at his girlfriend after hearing her comment.

"It's hard…?" he whispered. He didn't know why he said it but she heard it.

"I meant painful! But I guess it should be fine since it's for your child right?" She said with a smile and he nodded slowly. His hand tightened its grip on hers.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She asked with awe.

"N-nothing." He quickly replied as his grasped loosened. She nodded and they started walking again.

It was just a matter of time before the skies turned a dark shade of orange.

"Wow. Time sure does fly when I'm with you." She told him while she giggled a little.

"Well, it's getting dark, I'll walk you home." He said and she smiled inwardly but wished that the day didn't have to end just yet. She nodded and they walked back to Inoue's apartment. They both stood by the door.

"Do you want to come inside?" She offered.

"I should get going, maybe some other time." He said.

"Oh… okay…" She replied with a hint of disappointment.

"Good night." He said bending down and kissing her cheek before he straightened up she pecked his lips. "G-good night." She said looking down while she blushed. Ichigo blinked twice in surprise then looked at the blushing woman in front of him. She glanced at him.

"Um… I-I'm sorry." She whispered still looking down. He smirked.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"B-because y-you might think I'm pushy…" She said as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Pushy?" He raised an eyebrow. She looked up and saw his face close to hers. She nodded her head a little. He lightly pressed his lips against hers and quickly straightened up.

"There, I guess I'm pushy too." He said as he turned around. It was her turn to blink twice. She felt like she was going to faint but she ended up whispering, "Thank you."

"Ah." He replied as he walked away. When he was out of sight she leaned on the door of her apartment.

"I'm so lucky…" She whispered with a grin as she touched her lips.

When he was out of the building he took his hands out of his pockets and put them at the back of his head.

Pushy huh?

Orihime pushy?

Not a chance.

I've never met a girl that was really pushy…

Except _Her…_

Yup, _she_ was definitely an aggressive little bitch. That's in her nature.

She'd kick me when I kiss her…

She winces whenever I try to be nice…

She orders me around and yells at me a lot…

Now that was pushy…

He continued to walk at the sidewalk passing different stores and buildings. It was night and he was a bit bored so he decided to walk but suddenly a certain familiar face caught his attention. She was sitting outside a French restaurant wearing a plain yellow dress. There were other costumers seated out the store too but the woman was alone. She was toying with the glass of water and she seems to be waiting for someone. He couldn't help but approach her. She looked up as he stopped to stand across the table from where she was seated.

"Oh? Good evening. It's you, Ichigo." She said with a smile as she put down the glass and placed it on the table.

"Yo, are you alone, Momo?" He asked looking around.

"No, I'm waiting for Toshiro." She said proudly.

"Boyfriend?"

"Bingo!" She said clapping her hands together. "Well, he'll be back, he just went to the restroom."

"I see…" He nodded.

"Anyways why don't you sit down first?" She said offering the seat across her beside the orange haired man.

"Well I—"

"Don't worry, you could keep me company first as I wait." She said with a smile.

"Ah." He slowly nodded and took the seat.

"So? What are you here for this late?"

"I wanted to get some fresh air."

"I know! That's why I told Shiro I want to eat outside! The night's breeze seems so comforting." She said hugging herself. There was silence before she spoke again.

"So how was spending time with Ken'ichi?" She asked trying to create a subject.

"Everything is going well. Thanks Momo."He replied with a smirk.

"I knew it… Of course you have to thank me. I had to risk a lot in just getting you to go to the house. You better not screw up." She warned pointing a finger at him. He nodded at the woman's gesture. She sighed then propped up her head with her arm on the table and rested her chin on her palm. She looked around and examined the other costumers. She then noticed something or more like someone.

"Ninpu…" She whispered with wide eyes as she straightened up.

"huh?" He asked in confusion.

"There see?" She said pointing at the pregnant woman on the other table. He looked at where she was pointing and saw the pregnant woman gently sitting down while a man helped her into a comfortable position. After the woman was seated he looked back at Momo.

"What about it?" He asked.

"N-nothing… I just remembered when Rukia was pregnant…" She said plainly.

"When she was… pregnant?" He repeated with a scowl.

"Mmm." She nodded. "She also had a huge tummy. If you look at her now, it's hard to imagine." She said as she pointed to her stomach. "Well, I always talk and spend the day with her. I loved it when I lean my ear on her big tummy and feel the little baby kick." She said with a warm smile. He can't help but smirk although he felt a little hint of curiosity at how that felt.

"But… I guess the scariest part was when she actually gave birth." She said pouting. He quickly looked up at the woman.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well… It was the scariest day of my life I guess…" She said as she tapped her chin. "It was really scary! There was blood, blood everywhere. It was like a massacre!" She shook her head. "I couldn't stand hearing her groan in pain, it was as if I could feel it… Actually I can. She almost broke my hand. She was holding on to me too tight." She explained as she cringed at her own story. Ichigo felt his hand curl up into fists and he started to tremble as he listened to Momo.

"Yup, it was very unforgettable and was so sudden too. She just suddenly grabs my hand and went 'Momo, I think it's coming'." She said trying to imitate her friend giving birth. "I mean how am I supposed to know that she was talking about the baby? But then the nurses came immediately, there was no time to go to the hospital."

"Where were you exactly?"

"The Kuchiki mansion."

"The Kuchiki—" He didn't finish.

"Anyways, I even asked her if she was okay well I admit that was a pretty stupid question, but you know what she said?" She asked him.

"I don't know something in the lines of 'damn it'." He said but she tapped her chin.

"Well she didn't actually say anything, she just groaned in pain which was definitely enough to let me know that she wasn't okay but I think she would have said that though." She explained. His attention wasn't wavered as he listened.

"Well, everyone was worried. Even her brother I guess. He wasn't even there when she gave birth. The Doctors said it would be dangerous for her to give birth she was too young." Ichigo felt something sting inside him and Momo continued.

"But she was persistent so they went on. Wow… whenever I think about it, it makes me afraid having a child." She said pouting.

"Really?"

"Yeah but… I guess it's worth it. When we heard the baby cry, it felt so nice. It felt relieving. The doctors predicted that she won't make it or definitely pass out right after the baby was out but strangely she let go of my hand and reached for the kid. The baby was still covered in blood so the doctor refused to give him to her but she gave her a dead serious look. The doctor was forced to give her the baby. Even though little Ken'ichi was covered in blood, she held him close and kissed his forehead. Surprisingly the crying little baby calmed down. It was really sweet to look at. Then she gave back the baby and boom! She passed out. Although that was dangerous, she made it though." She said then took a sip of water. She looked at Ichigo and saw a guilty expression. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

I should have been there.

"Um… It's alright, Ichi… er.. Rukia she's… She did her best. She's really incredible. Yup, she even finished salutatorian in high school. She's smart and hard working that's why she was able to make it through." She explained.

"What did you say?" He asked in confusion.

"Eh? I said she's smart and hard working that's why—"

"Before that."

"She's incredible?"

"Something about finishing salutatorian."

"Oh, that's right… Didn't you know? She was the salutatorian for our batch. Our class was very lucky." She stated but Ichigo felt his whole body froze. He was trying to contemplate everything…

Salutatorian…?

Why…?

"Then who's—"He didn't finish.

"Asamoto Akira." She answered as if knowing what the question was.

"Asamoto?"

"Mmm. The student council vice president, remember?"

"Asamoto, as in four eyed Asamoto? Weird Asamoto?"

"Who else? Hey don't get me wrong, it was a close fight though."

"How come? She could have taken him down head on!" He exclaimed standing up and slamming his fists on the table. The others stopped to look at him.

"N-now, now, calm down Ichi—"

"Momo?"

She turned to face the person calling her.

"Shiro!" She said surprised.

"What's going on? Who's this?" He asked calmly as he approached the table where his girlfriend was sitting while an orange haired man stood across her.

"Um… Shiro this is Kurosaki Ichigo, an old high school classmate of mine." She said. Toshiro turned to face him and nodded once.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro." Ichigo straightened up and nodded as well.

"Well Ichigo, this is my boyfriend, Shiro." She said looking up at the standing Toshiro with a warm smile and he looked back at her glistening eyes. After seeing that kind of interaction between the two, Ichigo decided to forget about his other questions and leave the two.

"Momo, I'll be going now."He said and Momo turned to him and nodded. He nodded towards Toshiro and the white haired Toshiro nodded back and took a seat.

Ichigo began to walk away and this time he wasn't feeling as good as before.

"Salutatorian? What the hell happened midget?" He asked as he walked.

Was it me?

"Damn I hate myself…" He told himself. He clenched his fist while he gritted his teeth.

Why do I always hurt you?

* * *

"Knock, knock." She said as she knocked on the door before opening it. She approached the living room were the two were seated watching random TV shows.

"Oh, you're here too." She said. "Why?" She added tilting her head a little to the side.

"Dad always stays here after picking me up from school, Aunt Momo." The little boy stated.

"But, doesn't your mom—"

"He leaves right after she steps inside." The boy added immediately and Momo just nodded.

"What about you? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing, just visiting." She said as she approached the two and sat on the couch.

"You know I haven't seen this little guy in a while." She added as she hugged the little boy sitting on the middle tightly.

"C-can't… breathe…" The poor boy whispered.

"Oh come on, didn't you miss me?" She said loosening her hug.

"Why? You're usually here." The boy said looking up at his aunt.

"Kichi, you're so mean. Don't forget that I partly raised you." She reminded with a pout. The boy sighed, "I missed you too Aunt Momo." He said in lousy voice.

"Good." She said with a huge smile then she let go of the little boy and sat comfortably. She looked at what's on TV.

"So what are you two watching?" She asked.

"Nothing." They both replied with a lousy voice.

"Really? I'm asking what are you watching, it's impossible to watch nothing when the TV is on. So what show is that?" She asked again with a pout.

"Don't know." They both replied.

"Eh? Do you guys even understand that?"

"No." They replied together again.

Momo sighed and turned to the TV, then whatever show they were watching was cut off by a commercial. It was an ad about Chappy the rabbit products on sale. The two groaned at the sight of the rabbit. Momo turned to them and raised an eyebrow.

"When did she say she was coming home?" She asked. Both Ken'ichi and Ichigo turned to their wristwatches and looked back to the television.

"Right about now." They said and with that they heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" The familiar voice yelled. Momo's mouth gaped open.

Wow, these two are so in sync. There is no doubt that they are related.

She hurriedly ran to the living room with a big grin. She stopped when she saw the three people sitting on the couch. Her smile turned into a scowl.

"You're here again." She said in a serious tone.

"Yo." He nodded once with a smirk. That reaction got her to scowl deeper.

"How come? I didn't even see your car outside!"

"I parked in a place not too far from here." He replied and she growled inwardly.

"Welcome home mom!" The little boy interrupted. Ken'ichi stood up and was about to approach the raven haired woman but she held up one hand.

"Wait! Sit back down first." She said and the confused boy complied. Momo noticed that Rukia holding a big paper bag behind her back. She couldn't help but ask, "What's with the paper bag?" Suddenly, Rukia's expression lightened up. She threw away the paper bag and opened the box that was inside of the said bag. She put aside the box and held up a jar. But not just any jar.

"Tada!" She said with a huge smile.

Yup, it was a Chappy the Rabbit cookie jar.

The three were dumbfounded.

"What's with that reaction?" She asked with a frown. "Don't you like it?" She added.

"Well, um… it's… er…" Momo tried to figure out how to say no in a good way while the other two slowly shook their heads in surprise and disgust?

"Hmph. Whatever, I'll just put this in the kitchen." She grabbed the paper bag and the box as she went to the kitchen. The people left were quiet until she was out of sight.

"Damn, I can't believe she's still obsessed with that damn rabbit." Ichigo said resting his head on the back of the sofa.

"Tell me about it." Momo said rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell me I'm going to see that thing every time I eat. And everyday too." The little boy whined.

"Poor little guy." Momo comforted the little kid and patted his back at the same time. Ichigo sighed.

"Damn, I feel sorry for you." He added as he ruffled Ken'ichi's raven hair.

"And what do you mean by that, Mr. Kurosaki?" All heads turned to her. She was standing beside the sofa on Momo's side. Her arms crossed over her chest as she eyed the man.

"You mean you've suffered from it before dad?" Ken'ichi asked the orange haired man.

"You don't know the half of it." He replied rolling his eyes.

"You see Ken'ichi, your mom and dad used to be best friends." Momo explained.

"Really?" The boy asked in amazement as he looked back and forth at his parents.

"No way, who would ever befriend that wit—woman!" Ichigo said coldly.

"Oh yeah? You think anyone would befriend you?" The petite woman retorted.

"I'd rather be myself than act as little miss perfect just to get people's attention." He said.

"Oh, don't worry you don't have to act since you're exceptionally bad at that, your hair is enough to get people's attention." She scoffed.

"Yup, their best friends alright." Momo said as they watch the two argue. She glanced at Ken'ichi and saw that the kid was smiling.

"Aren't you bothered that their fighting?" She asked and the little boy shook his head.

"I don't know, not really… it feels… normal…" He said as he continued to listen to the argument. Momo's lips slowly curled up into a smile.

"Yeah… it is." She said.

"At least they see me, what about you? It's really hard to find a little midget inside a big school!" He said continuing the argument. They were glaring at each other.

"Oh yeah? Well, you didn't seem to have any problem with it back then!" She yelled. There was silence until Momo spoke.

"Yup, I don't know what happened but I always knew that there was much more to that so called 'friendship' of yours, and damn was I right." Momo stated with a smirk and the two immediately looked away from each other trying to hide their blushing faces. Momo bit her lip to stop her laughter.

"Well, what are you still doing here anyway?" Rukia yelled still not looking at the orange haired man.

"Fine." He said standing up.

"Good night dad." Ken'ichi said with a huge grin.

"Night."

"Take care on your way home and drive safely." Momo added.

"Ah." Was his only reply then he glanced at Rukia who was still not looking at him then sighed and put his hands behind his head as he went out of the house.

"My, my… You didn't have to act so cold you know." Momo scoffed.

"I was not!" Rukia yelled.

"Oh? Then why is your face all pink?"

"It's not!"

"It is! Right Ken'ichi?" Momo asked and the little boy nodded.

"Just shut up Momo!"

"Why? It's not my fault! After all you're the one who—"

"Whatever!" She yelled cutting off Momo's statement and she gruffly went up the stairs. Little did they know, Ichigo was just leaning his back on the front door from the outside listening to them with a smirk. After hearing the loud and angry steps on the stairs and Momo's sudden burst of laughter, he went to the place where he parked his car and drove home.

Inside the house Momo just spoke, "Do you want to know how it started?"

A/N: Oh my gosh! I actually finished chapter 21! I'm so happy! I had fun writing this but I wasn't really sure of how to end this. Anyway, I had a hard time writing the part about Momo telling the story of seven years ago. It was long so I kind of got a little confused myself, I just hope you guys could still comprehend what the story is trying to say. Okay now, thanks so much for all those who continue to read my fan fiction. This story is actually becoming my hobby and I'm addicted to it. It's really fun to read all of your reviews and opinions because it just makes me want to write more. I hope you guys continue to read, review and support MLIABWI. Sorry for all the errors. I'm doing my best in writing so I really hope that you would all like it. ILY guys and God bless. :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	22. The president's stalker

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 22: The president's stalker (Flashback Chapter)

"Are you really sure about this?"

"You've been asking that question again and again."

"But—"

"I'm already here. Besides, it's not so bad though." She said as she held the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Won't you feel lonesome?"

"You will visit me though right?"

"Yeah but… I can't always go there all the time."

"I never said everyday."

"But—"

"Just go when you're free. Okay?"

"But—"

"Bye." She hung up. She threw the phone aside. She sighed as she looked around the small bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Yup, this isn't so bad. It might not be as big as the mansion but, its fine though. Right?" She asked herself. She lies down on the bed and put a hand on her forehead.

"Better start unpacking huh? There still school tomorrow, Rukia." She told herself and sighed. But instead of getting up, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

He fluttered his eyes open as he felt the sun's rays shine upon his face coming from the window beside his bed. He sat up when suddenly a projectile came shooting down from the outside the window. It didn't hit him though. "GOOODMOORRNNIII—" was all that the said projectile could say before it hit the ground. The boy stood up and scowled at the man on the floor.

"Damn it, stop coming at me every morning!" He yelled. The man energetically straightened up.

"Way the go my son—"He was cut off when he noticed that the boy wasn't in the room anymore.

"Ichigo?" was all that he said.

Downstairs, there was a little girl with short light brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a light green dress and an apron as she prepares breakfast. Her twin was sitting on one of the chairs as she watches her sister run around cheerfully in the kitchen. Although they are twins, the other had short dark hair that goes just above her shoulders and dark colored eyes. She was different from her jovial sister. The orange haired boy quickly came down wearing his usual school uniform. The cheerful little girl turned to face her brother.

"Good morning Ichi—"The little girl's greeting was cut off when he dashed to grab a piece of bread.

"Morning Yuzu, Karin. Where's the old man?" He asked before putting the bread on his mouth.

"Don't know, must be lurking somewhere." The dark haired girl answered plainly.

"Huh? Why are you eating bread? I already prepared breakfast." The cheery girl's face turned into a confused look.

"Sorry Yuzu, I'm in a hurry so—"

"Ichi-nii heads up." The other girl stated. "Huh?" was all that he was able to say when suddenly he was pinned down on the floor by a tall man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. His thin facial hair is found around his chin and cheek. The two struggled on the floor. The poor boy's face came face to face with the floor.

"How dare you pick the bread over your little sister's cooking?"

"I said I was in a hurry!" The boy yelled his voice was muffled by the floor. They continued to argue as Ichigo continues to break free.

"Oh, dad please. It's alright." Yuzu said trying to stop the two wrestling on the floor.

"Forget it Yuzu, it won't work. Let's just eat." Her twin said not caring about the other two.

"But Karin—"

"Hey, Ichi-nii aren't you suppose to be late or something?" She asked and the two seemed to pause for some reason.

Loading…

"Oh crap!" He yelled and kicked his father's stomach leaving the poor old man cringing in pain on the floor. The orange haired boy stood up as he whispered "Damn it" again and again.

"Sorry about the food again Yuzu." He said before quickly dashing out.

"It's okay, have a nice day!" Yuzu yelled as her brother completely ran out of the house. The old man was still on the floor cringing in pain.

"Serves you right." Karin said and Yuzu walked towards their father and bent down to see if he was alright.

"Dad?"

"Oh, Yuzu! He was so mean to me!" He yelled.

"Eeeep!" The little girl screeched in surprise.

He suddenly got up to give his daughter a big bear hug but Karin kicked his face before he even could. He fell down on the floor once again.

"Tsch. Come on Yuzu, we still have school too you know." She said pulling her twin and poor little shocked Yuzu just nodded.

He sat down on his chair and let out a sigh of relief.

"GOOODMOOORNIIING!..."

Oh great another one.

"… IIIICHIIIG— ack." The voice was cut off. Ichigo looked up to see what happened.

"Honestly, why do you have to be so noisy in the morning?" She said after kicking the skinny brown haired and brown eyed boy. She looked at Ichigo with her brown eyes and raised an eyebrow. Her hair was short and black with spikes at the side. She straightened her lean frame before speaking.

"How could you deal with something like this everyday?" She asked pointing at the poor classmate in pain on the floor. He just smirked.

"Oh, looks like he's down. You got him good Tatsuki." A short black haired boy with hair tips fanning on the side was walking towards them. He turned to Ichigo. "Good morning Ichigo, looks like you came right on time too." He said with a genuine smile.

"Ah. Good Morning Mizuiro." He replied with a nod.

"Come on, Keigo. Get up. It's not like I hit you that hard." She said tapping her foot on his side. She suddenly noticed the desk beside Ichigo's with a schoolbag on the table but an empty seat. She looked around before turning back to the orange haired boy.

"So, she's not here huh?" She asked nodding towards the empty seat.

"Well, she's busy with student council work, I suppose." Mizuiro stated.

"Yeah, but she comes in early and she's rarely in the classroom. Must be hard." Tatsuki said.

"Well, Rukia does do great in academics so it seems like she can handle it." The short man replied.

"So, have you talked to her? I heard she's nice? It's the first time we've been classmates and I haven't even talked to her yet. How 'bout you?" She asked Ichigo and he glanced at the empty desk before turning back to his friends.

"I haven't talked to her since she's not around besides, I have nothing to tell her." He answered plainly.

"That's too bad, well, don't worry. The school year just started and there's still plenty of time to make friends." Mizuiro added.

"That's right!" The seemingly dead classmate suddenly got up. "There's still a lot of time for the beautiful Kuchiki Rukia to fall for me." He said with glistening eyes and a dramatic pose.

"I doubt it." Ichigo and Tatsuki said at the same time and Keigo's hopes were like torn into pieces.

"Nooo! Why do you doubt me?" He asked the two but they just looked away. The bell soon rang and the teacher entered the room. The students returned to their seats.

"Come on Casanova." Mizuiro said pulling Keigo, who was hugging Rukia's desk, back to his seat.

"Alright everyone settle down." The teacher yelled as the students quiet down. Then, a knock on the door was heard. They all turned to the door and watched as it slid open. The petite girl bowed and apologized.

"It's alright Ms. Kuchiki, please take your seat." The teacher said in reply. The girl reply with a "thank you" and a sweet smile before taking her seat beside the orange haired boy at the corner of the room.

"Now, our next lesson shall be about French revolution…" The teacher heard the students groan but she continued as if not noticing it at all. "… This is why we're going to start off with learning a few French phrases. Please open your text books to page 12. There are a few French lines there and I'll pick one of you to read it after me." She said and the students took out their books and turned it to the said page.

"Who would like to go first?" She asked but no one wanted to volunteer. "Alright then, what about you, Mr. Asano?" She asked and Keigo stood up in surprise.

"M-me b-but I'm not French?" He whined.

"Neither am I. Now read the first one after me. 'Tu es belle' meaning 'You're beautiful'." She said.

"You're beautiful huh?" He whispered to himself.

"Please make it louder Mr. Asano." She said and the student suddenly walked towards the desk of the petite girl. Where a certain little raven haired girl was doodling something on her notebook but when she noticed that someone was standing in front of her, she quickly closed her notebook and looked up at the standing Keigo. The people in the room watched carefully. He kneeled down.

"Kuchiki Rukia…" He started.

"Yes?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tu es belle." He said with his charming yet not so charming smile.

"Oh." Was all that she said.

"Care to reply, Ms. Kuchiki?" The teacher asked from a far. She then stood up and Keigo followed.

"Merci…" She replied with a sweet smile.

"…je ne veux pas sortir avec toi." She added before sitting down. The teacher started to chuckle but everyone else was all "What did she say?" and "Was that in the book?" Especially Keigo, his face was filled with confusion and he turned to his chuckling teacher.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"Nothing. She said you were handsome." The teacher replied and she muffled her laughter.

"Really?" He asked back with a bright expression. Ichigo was looking at his confused friend and he turned to the petite girl who was once again doodling something on her notebook. He looked at her as if he was trying to read her serious expression as she drew. Then, her pen stopped moving and she slowly turned to face him. Their eyes met. Suddenly another knock on the door was heard and it caught everyone's attention. The door slid open and a boy with neatly fixed dark blue hair with glasses looked respectably as he bowed down.

"Oh, Mr. Asamoto, what brings you here?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry to interrupt your discussion Ochi-sensei. But may I excuse Kuchiki Rukia?" He asked politely.

"Aww… Just when things are starting to heat up. Well, make sure you return her." She said with a smirk.

"Hai." He replied. Rukia stood up and the two went outside. As soon as the door closed everyone started to murmur.

"Wow, Akira is so handsome."

"Yeah, he looks so… so… cool…"

"Are they going out?"

"I bet they are! They look so cute together"

"I wish he'd go out with me."

"Oh, so dreamy…" Were what was going on in the girls' conversation. While some of the boys just went, "Damn that Asamoto…"

"So, what's going on Akira?" She asked as they walked side by side on the hallway.

"It's about the project proposal." He answered.

"What about it? Did you tell the administrators about it?"

"Well no."

"Why not?"

"I was thinking that you should do it, if that's alright with you."

"Oh. Of course. So that's where we're going now right?"

"That's right." After that, the rest of the walk was silent.

It was finally lunch time and all the students gathered to their spots to eat lunch.

"Rukia!" She yelled as she hugged her friend.

"Calm down Momo. You're always so hyped up." Rukia replied.

"Well, what's for lunch?" The jolly girl asked.

"I don't feel like eating."  
"Oh… okay then." She said and they went to their same spot, the one under the shade of a big tree. They sat down.

"Hey, I gave the proposal to the administrators this morning." Rukia started.

"Really? How did it go?" Her best friend asked curiously.

"It was alright. They approve the project, that's the most important thing."

"That's good to hear, congratulations!"

"Thanks…"

"So, is that why Akira excused you from class?" She asked and Rukia nodded.

"You know, Akira's really good looking. You should go out with him."

"Momo, don't tell me we're going to go over this again?"

"Alright, alright… I understand. You don't have time for any of this romance thing but think about it! It's our last year in highschool, couldn't you just—"

"No." She answered plainly resting her head on the trunk of the big tree. "Anyways, why are you so in to this topic now huh?" Her friend didn't reply which gave her a bad feeling. "Oh no, don't tell me—" but before she could even finish her statement, Momo gave her a puppy dog look.

"Sorry…" She said with pleading eyes.

"Momo… I can't… believe it. Who is it this time?" Rukia asked her arms crossed over her chest.

"The guy from the Kendo club."

"Kendo? But how—you know what never mind, I don't want to know." She said closing her eyes.

"You don't? But he's hot." She whined.

"Whatever you say Momo."

Momo just sighed. Until she remembered something.

"Oh that's right! I'll go there today." She said with a smile. Rukia opened her eyes to look at Momo.

"Um… You could just go some other time." She said.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I still have a lot of things to do with regards to the project. It might take me awhile."

"I'll wait!"

"Momo, you'll just get bored waiting besides don't you have a date with that kendo guy that you're talking about?"

"I…no… well… er… yeah… but—"

"Then go, there's still next time. Okay?"

Momo slowly nodded in agreement.

"Oh, by the way his name is Takumi." Momo added.

"So?"

"So? He surely has cool looking friends in the kendo club. We could double date"

"I'll pass." She answered plainly closing her eyes again. Momo just giggled at her friend's reaction.

"It meant I will not date you." He said plainly fixing his glasses with his middle finger.

"LIIIAAAR!"

"I'm not lying." He answered with a scowl.

"Is that really what it meant?" The orange haired boy asked.

"Are you doubting me too?"

"Not really." He shrugged.

"NOOOO! IT'S A LIIIIEEE!" Keigo's voice was heard throughout the entire rooftop. The group eating lunch seem to enjoy his devastated reaction.

"Uryuu is really good at foreign language just like Kuchiki so you shouldn't say that. Right Chad?" Mizuiro said turning to his big and muscular classmate with soft wavy hair. The big guy nodded and Keigo continued weeping slamming his fists on the concrete floor.

"Even if she didn't say that, you still have no chance against Asamoto." Uryuu added.

"NOOOO! Why is Ishida always right?" Keigo whined feeling another boulder of disappointment hit him. Everyone else started to chuckle.

"Although, I heard that Kuchiki and Asamoto aren't dating." The small boy added and it gave Keigo a tiny bit of hope.

"Of course! Who would date that jerk Akira!" He yelled with confidence.

"If no one dates Akira then what makes you think anyone would date you?" Ishida stated which destroyed the tiny hope in poor old Keigo. He started to weep again but this time they didn't mind him.

"Ishida you LIIIAAAR!" He yelled.

"Actually, I agree with him. What makes you think anyone would pick you over Asamoto?" Ichigo added.

"Why, Ichigo? Why?" the poor boy said weeping on the sides. Everyone continued to eat lunch.

"But I just don't get what you see in her." The orange haired boy said and it got everyone else's attention. They were all looking at him including Keigo who stopped weeping after hearing what he said.

"What?" He asked after noticing that everyone was giving him a strange look.

"Ichigo… Are you… gay?" Keigo asked looking straight at the orange haired classmate.

"W-what the fu— I wasn't the one crying awhile ago! " He retorted.

"Clueless, that's what you are." Ishida said fixing his glasses.

"Clueless about what? Don't tell me Keigo has already rubbed off on you too." He said with a scowl.

"Well not really, but saying 'I don't get what you see in her' is an understatement." Mizuiro added.

"That's right! Kuchiki Rukia is a GODDESS!" Keigo screamed.

"What he meant was she has a lot of good points and a good reputation. It's quite impossible for her to be rejected." Ishida explained and Chad just nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." Ichigo shrugged.

Classes were soon over and everyone was preparing to go home.

"Um… Ichigo Kurosaki. Am I right?" She asked worriedly.

"Ah. What is it, Momo Hinamori?" He asked looking at his petite classmate. She giggled a little before speaking again.

"Sorry to bother you but, do you have plans this afternoon?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Well, Ochi-sensei needs help with moving some supplies in the storage room. She asked me if I could ask someone to help do it for her."

"Did you try Chad?"

"I did but he said he has somewhere to go to. So are you in?"

"Ah." He replied with a nod.

"Great! Um… the boxes are in the music room you could just get them there and move them to the storage room. Oh and no need to arrange them in any way, just place them inside. Okay?" She explained with a smile and her classmate nodded.

"Thanks a lot, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Sure thing." He said before proceeding to the music room. He saw a bunch of boxes with different labels.

"Let's see, the storage room is downstairs. I just have to put these there." He told himself. He tried to lift one of the boxes. It was surprisingly heavy.

"This might take awhile." He stated as he struggled to carry the first box. After moments of struggles, box by box, he finally finished. He went back to the classroom to get his bag. It was no surprise that everyone else had left already. He just sighed and walked towards his desk. That's when he noticed that there was still a bag on the desk beside his. He looked around the classroom.

Yup, there were no other bags in the classroom except his and the one on the desk beside his desk.

He stared at the empty seat as his mind wander.

Kuchiki Rukia…

Goddess huh?

Not really…

Ishida has a point. She does have exceptional qualities I guess.

Smart? Check.

Nice? Check.

Rich? That's a double check.

Beautiful? Hmm… Che—

"Oh shit. I forgot to lock the music room!" He grabbed his bag and dashed out of the classroom.

"I finally finished for today." She sighed and slid the classroom door open. She walked towards her desk and looked around the classroom. "I guess I'll be going home alone huh?" She told herself before leaving the room.

Ichigo went back to the classroom and found that the door was locked.

I guess she went home.

He decided to go home as well. When he was out of the school grounds completely he saw someone walking a bit farther ahead from him. He squinted his eyes a little to see who the person was. That's when it hit him. The familiar frame, hair and height. It was…

Rukia…

They continued to walk. He was looking at her but she wasn't turning around. Once in a while she'd stop and he'd stop too. Thinking that she might have something to say. It was dark outside now but the street lights help them see clearly the way. Once again she stopped and he did too. He heard her sigh.

"Would you please stop following me?" She said bluntly turning around.

"What?" He said in surprise. He looked behind him. "Me?" He asked pointing to himself.

"Yeah, you. I don't see anyone else here do you?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Me? Follow you? In your dreams midget." He retorted.

"How dare you? You're pretty blunt for a stupid stalker!" She yelled.

"I'm not a stalker!"

"Really? Then why are you following me?"

"I wasn't following you!"

"Yeah right. Look, I've been through a lot of stalkers in my time and so far, you're the worst."

"Oh really?"

"Hey, wait a second… I know you…" She said pointing at him with her index finger as she tried to remember. He gave her a strange look.

"You're the guy I sit next to in class!" She yelled.

"So?" He asked with a scowl.

"I bet you waited for me to go home just so you could stalk me. How low!" She yelled.

"Look midget, stop assuming that I'm your stalker 'cause I'm not! Why would I waste my time stalking you. I have better things to do."

"Stop calling me a midget. Y-you orange headed sherbet!" She yelled kicking him on the shin. He cringed in pain.

"Why you evil little bitch." He said gritting his teeth. She began walking again and he still followed. She felt a vein pop on her forehead.

The damn nerve of this guy!

They both stop when they reached their destination. The two paused when they noticed where the other is. The two were both thinking the same thing.

No way…

"You live here?" They both yelled as they pointed at each other's houses. Rukia was the first to turn around and dashed inside the house.

"W-wait—"He tried to stop her but she was long gone inside. He stared at the old house in front of their house.

"I never knew someone lived there." He whispered to himself before entering his house.

"I'm ho—"Before he could finish his statement he was once again pinned to the ground.

"You no good of a son! Don't you know what time it is?" His old man scolded.

"Get off me!" He yelled as he struggles.

"Welcome home." Yuzu greeted her poor brother and proceeded to the table.

"It has been a tradition to eat dinner at exactly seven pm. There shall be no excuse." His father said firmly. He put all his left strength, that wasn't used in carrying all those heavy boxes to the storage room, to flip over his dad.

"Just forget it! I'm not hungry." He said with a scowl and went upstairs to his room.

"See what you did?" Karin added. After hearing what his daughter said, he quickly dashed to a big poster of his beloved wife.

"Oh, Masaki! Where did I go wrong?" He whined rubbing his cheeks against the smiling poster of Masaki Kurosaki.

She lay slumped on the sofa as she banged her head on the cushion.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! I'm so stupid. It didn't even occur to me that maybe he lives next to my house? So much for being the bright one, Rukia." She scolded herself.

I'm such a disgrace…

What happens to my reputation now…?

What would he say? The president of the student council beats up innocent people?

I did kick him but…

He called me a MIDGET! But maybe he wouldn't call me that if I didn't accuse him of being a stalker…

She groaned as she thought about it.

I guess there's only one thing left to do…

Apologize.

But how?

Urg… This is so hard… I'm not used to apologizing… especially because of hurting men.

Suddenly she heard her stomach grumble and she groaned. She sat up and touched her belly.

"I didn't have time to buy some groceries. Makes me doubt leaving the Kuchiki household." She said then shook her head. "What am I saying? It's my decision to leave. What am I whining about? Just imagine what would nii-sama tell me when he finds me like this. I just got here. I can do this. That's what being independent is all about. I can't let nii-sama down." She said standing up with much enthusiasm but then her stomach grumbled again and all her enthusiasm disappeared.

"I guess I'll just go study. That might keep my mind off of food." She said with a sigh as she rubbed her belly.

The next day…

The students were all seated in their proper places as they wait for the next teacher. Ichigo was looking out the window. His head was propped up by his arm and his chin rested on his palm. Rukia was doodling something on her notebook but she can't help but glance at her orange haired seatmate.

Why isn't he talking?

Isn't he mad about yesterday?

"Um…" She said but before she could even start the conversation the teacher went inside.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late." The teacher said putting her things on the table. "Well, today I'm going to tell you about your project in Economics. I'm going to make this quick okay? So your project shall be a weekly report on a certain product. You shall make surveys, charts and analysis on a certain product. How many people consume it, how much it costs, the benefits you get from it and many more should be found in your report. I'm going to give you guys the opportunity to choose one product for your project. This shall be worth half of your entire grade in economics. Am I clear on this?" She asked. The students just nodded and some mumbled but the teacher paid no mind to it.

"Fuyumi-sensei." Rukia called out raising her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Kuchiki?"

"It's any product right?"

"Yes, any. I'll ask for all of your proposals tomorrow."

Rukia smiled at her teacher's response, she glanced at her doodle of a familiar rabbit.

I think I'm going to like this project. She told herself.

"Oh, um… Fuyumi-sensei." She raised her hand again.

"Yes?"

"Is this going to be an individual project?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me. Actually this shall be a group project or rather a pair project. Don't worry I already prepared your pairings." She said as she took a list of names out of the pile of papers on her desk.

"Alright, listen as I read your pairings, first Michiru Ogawa and Mizuiro Kojima, next Honsho Chizuru and Keigo Asano—"

"What!" Both Keigo and Chizuru exclaimed.

"Next are Tatsuki Arisawa and Sado Yasutora…" She continued as if not hearing the two. "Hinamori Momo and Ishida Uryuu…" Momo signaled a thumbs up on Rukia and the petite girl just smirked. "Next we have Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo…" Rukia's smile disappeared and her mouth gaped open.

What? She wanted to scream. The rest of the other pairs were muffled by her screaming thoughts.

NOOOO!

Everything doesn't always go the way you planned it…

She glanced at Ichigo who didn't seem to be listening.

I think I'd rather be paired up with Chizuru… she whined to herself as she slumped on her desk.

"Okay students remember that each week I'll be asking one of you to report on your progress." That was the last thing the teacher said before leaving the class.

Dismissal time came and Ichigo began his walk home. He stopped when he noticed someone following him.

"Look whose stalking who now?" He said turning to the petite girl.

"I…um… M-my house is this way too so—"

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever." He said turning away and continued walking.

"Huh? W-wait!" She yelled running ahead and stopping in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked with a scowl.

"I believe we started off on the wrong foot so on behalf of being a Kuchiki, I would like to apologize for yesterday." She said politely and he just raised an eyebrow.

"If you're saying that to protect your reputation and in fear that I might tell anyone then, you don't have to worry 'cause I don't care about any of those shit."

"Good, so I believe we haven't been introduced formally I'm Kuchiki Rukia." She said offering her hand. He looked at the offered hand then on her face before taking it.

"Ah. Kurosaki Ichigo." He said. They shook twice before letting go. They started to walk side by side.

"So um… Kurosaki, since we are partners in the economics project, I have an idea for a product."

"What do you propose?"

"Um… this." She started to dig in her bag and took out her notebook. She started to flip the pages. Ichigo just watched her silently. She stopped on a certain page and held the notebook up to face Ichigo.

"That's—"He didn't finish as he just stared at the drawing of a cute cartoon rabbit.

"It's Chappy the Rabbit, we could create a report about Chappy products." She said cheerfully. He looked back and forth at the drawing and at Rukia.

"No." He said as he continued walking.

"What?" She ran to catch up with him. "What do you mean no?"

"Choose another product."

"Why? I'm going to do all the written reports. You don't actually have to do anything, so why do you refuse?"

"Then I'd rather do work than report that."

"Then, I'll do the oral reporting too!" She yelled. They both stopped.

"Look midget, you're not the only one who has a reputation to take care of. Reporting that could really destroy mine, so why don't you start thinking of others before you—"He didn't finish when she kicked him on the shin once again.

"Why you—"he cursed as he cringed in pain.

"Listen here you fool. I didn't have a choice, so I have to work with you. Now, since you started to talk about reputation, let me tell you about mine. Unlike you I have a goal and that is to get high grades and to graduate with flying colors. Also, let me remind you that this project is worth half of my economics grade. Yes, mine because I don't care shit of what your grade would be. I need to get a high grade on this project and the only way I could do that is to enjoy it and find a product that I surely know of. Got that, Kurosaki?" They both glared at each other.

"Rukia?" A voice ended their glaring contest. She looked for the person who called her.

"Momo?" She called out in confusion.

"Oh I thought I got lost." She said running towards the two. She turned to Ichigo, "Kurosaki Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"I live around here."

"Really? Wow, that's good. Rukia, you won't be lone—"She was suddenly pulled by the raven haired girl.

"Just leave him here. Come on Momo." She said as she dragged her friend.

"See you later Kurosaki Ichigo." Momo yelled with a waving hand. Ichigo just nodded once as he watched the two walk further.

"I HATE HIM!" She yelled and took in a mouth full of noodles.

"So he rejected your Chappy proposal?"

"The NERVE! How could he?"

"I don't blame him though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Rukia, he's a guy."

"So?"

"I'm pretty positive that he'll accept it if he's gay." Momo said taking a mouth full of noodles as well.

"But, I offered to do the report?"

"Rukia, he also has a reputation you know, as a guy."

"Great, now you're starting to sound just like him."

"So what did you tell him?"  
"Well, I told him that I have my reputations too in maintaining my high grades."

"Ding ding! See? You sound just like him! You're mad because you know he has a point."  
"I-whose side are you on?" She yelled.

"Your side of course, or else I wouldn't have troubled myself in buying cheap Chinese takeout for you" She joked.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I suggest you try changing the product."

"WHAT? B-BUT—"

"As for me, Ishida said he'll just inform me of the process so that I could do the oral report."

"Lucky you." Rukia sighed as she finished her food.

After eating the two proceeded to go to bed although Momo was the one lying on bed while Rukia sat up, reading a book.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Momo asked her friend.

"Nope."

"Aren't you scared living here all alone?"  
"Why would I be scared? I'm alone."

"But this is an old house."

"Now that I think about it, sometimes I hear someone knocking on the door late at night." Rukia said pointing at the bedroom door.

"Kya! I'm going to sleep." She gasped covering herself with the sheet. Rukia smirked and continued reading as her friend lying beside her trembled.

"_Listen here you fool. I didn't have a choice, so I have to work with you. "_

"_Unlike you I have a goal and that is to get high grades and to graduate with flying colors."_

"_I need to get a high grade on this project and the only way I could do that is to enjoy it and find a product that I surely know of. Got that, Kurosaki?"_

Her voice was running in his head again and again.

"There is no way." He growled to himself.

"_Must be hard."_

Damn it, Tatsuki. Why did you have to say that?

He twists and turned as he lay down on bed. He closed his eyes shut and waited for sleep to take over.

The next day soon came after…

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?" Chad asked his slumped friend.

"Yeah, you look like you didn't get much sleep." Tatsuki added.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He replied.

"About what?" Mizuiro asked in curiosity.

"I bet you were thinking about Rukia!" Keigo said butting in the conversation. And for the first time in history, Keigo was right.

"Good morning everyone." Her sweet voice got everyone's attention. They all turned to her including the slumped Ichigo.

"Oh, Rukia. Looking beautiful and shinning as always." Keigo commented. She giggled a little before turning to Ichigo.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun. Why so glum?" She asked with a look of concern. He scowled at the woman.

It was because of you and that stupid project that's why I didn't get any sleep.

"What do you want?" He said in a grumpy tone.

"Oh, that's right. I want to talk to you. You guys don't mind if I borrowed him for a minute right?" She said politely looking at the others.

"You could borrow me anytime, Ruki—"Keigo exclaimed but Tatsuki hit his face before he could finish.

"If you have something to say then spit it ou—"She stepped on his foot but her face remained calm and sweet.

"Damn it." He cursed. "Fine." He said standing up and following the petite girl.

"Did she just step on him?" Mizuiro asked.

"I didn't see." Keigo answered as he stared dreamily at Rukia.

They were both outside the classroom now. Ichigo was sitting on the staircase while Rukia stood in front of him.

"So what now?" He asked.

You better appreciate this. I thought about it all night. She thought.

"It's about the economics project…"She started. He took in a deep breath and said, "Fine… you win…"

"What?" She whispered in confusion.

"I thought about it last night…" He said scratching the back of his head. "…And I guess you do make a point."

No kidding, he thought about it too? She thought in amazement.

"Just make sure you do the oral report." He said looking back at her. She was looking back at him with wide eyes.

"Hey midget, what's wro—"

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Hey, I thought about it all night so you better not screw up." He warned and that's when he saw something he didn't expect. Her face lightened up into a smile. "So… what were you going to say?" He asked.

"Huh?" She shook her head. "Nothing, it was nothing."

I was thinking of suggesting a new product but I can't let this opportunity go.

He gave her a strange look and slowly nodded his head.

"Anyway, what do I need to do?" He asked standing up and putting his hands behind his head.

"Um… let's see…" She tapped her chin but then the bell rang. "Just meet me after class." She said before going back inside the classroom. He just nodded and followed slowly.

When class ended Ichigo stood at the side of the classroom door from the outside leaning his back on the wall.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." She said her voice as jolly as ever.

"Oh, hey Momo. It's much better if you just called me Ichigo."

"Okay then, Ichigo, what are you doing here? Aren't you going home yet?" She asked in curiosity.

"Well, I… um… no…" He said looking around the hall. She looked at where he was looking.

"If you're looking for Rukia, she's in the faculty room she has student council president things to do." She explained.

"Oh, I see." He said but he didn't move from his spot.

"So… are you still going to wait for her?"

"I… er… Are you?"

"Me? Oh, no… There's Kendo training today."

"You do kendo?"

"No, but this cool guy Takumi is in the kendo club so I'm gonna go ahead and watch."

"Ah… I better go then as well."

"Do you want to watch kendo practice with me?" She offered. He winced at the question

"Um… I think I'll pass." She giggled at his answer.

"You sound just like her. Well, I think she'll be finished soon enough so you could wait a little longer if you want." She said before turning around and leaving the orange haired boy.

She slid open the door and bowed before closing it. She held a small pile of papers close to her chest. She walked back to the classroom but stopped when she saw a familiar orange haired boy standing beside the classroom door.

"You're still here?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"Well, I am here." He replied and she slid the door open and went inside. He just followed as she walked to her desk. She grabbed her bag and placed the papers inside it.

"What day is it today?" She asked.

"Wednesday, why?"

"Oh, there's kendo practice."

"Don't tell me your going to watch?" He said. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow before turning back to fixing her things.

"I meant Momo—"

"She went to watch the practice." He said beating her to it.

"Yeah, besides, I'd rather die of boredom at home than watch some guys beat each other's ass up with sticks." She said closing her bag.

The two walked home together until they reached Rukia's house. They went inside.

"Come on in." She said welcoming her classmate. She switched on the lights. "Sorry about the place, I just moved in so, it's still a bit messed up."

"So you live here alone?"

"Do you see anyone else here?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe you have spiritual friends here, or maybe a cat or a dog or a snake…" He mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and sit down." She pointed at the sofa before proceeding upstairs. He sat down and looked around. She came down holding books wearing a pink shirt and her school skirt. She sat on the other side of the sofa and started to flip pages.

"So… what do I need to do?" He asked and she looked up.

"Oh, that's right. Well, as promised I'll do both the written and oral report and the other research. I just want you to check my work or rather try and summarize some of the research. Can you do that?" She explained and he just nodded. It sounded pretty simple so it was worth it. The room was quiet she browsed through the textbook. He watched her flip through the book page by page.

"When did you move here?" He asked.

"Just this week." She answered but she didn't look up.

"I never thought this place actually looked normal inside. We used to think that this was a haunted house." He explained but she didn't answer, well it's not like she has something to say or anything.

"Why did you move?"

"I wanted to."

"Aren't you supposed to be rich?"

"So?"

"Then why move here?"

"Look, that's none of your business. Now, if you want to keep on asking then here." She handed him the book she was reading. He blinked twice before taking it.

"Ask me questions from the book. This was supposed to be Momo's job but since she's not here and you're here, you can take her place." He looked at the cover.

"History?"

"What of it?"

"Which part do I ask?"

"Any part, now start!"

"Any?" He asked himself as he started to browse the book.

"When did the French revolution started?"

"1789. Oh come on, that was too easy." She whined.

"Alright, alright. When was the exact date of the Tennis Court Oath?"

"It's on… um… hmm… June 1789."

"On what day?"

"Friday?" She answered with a raised eyebrow.

"The number stupid!"

"I forgot! Okay?" throwing the sofa cushion at him.

"It's on June 20, 1789." He said after catching the thrown cushion. She sighed and held up her arm to him.

"What's that?" He asked in confusion.

"Hit me."

"What?"

"You're supposed to hit me when I'm wrong stupid!" She yelled. He looked at her serious expression then at her offered arm.

"No way." He refused.

"What the— Are you gay or something? Just hit me already!" She insisted.

"Fine!" He hit her arm lightly with his middle and index finger. Well it wasn't much of a hit though.

"You have got to be kidding me? Is that all you've got?"

"Sorry but I don't hit girls."

"Well you sure hit like one! Even Momo can do better than you?"

"Stop yelling at me midget!"

"Not unless you hit me seriously!"

"Alright already!" He yelled before hitting her again. This time it was harder. Much, much, harder. The sound echoed throughout the house. She covered the pained part of her arm with her palm as she held it close to her. There was silence before Ichigo spoke.

"H-hey I didn't mean to—"

"June 20, 1789, I would definitely not forget that this time." She said as she looked at her bruised arm. "Okay, next question."

"What? No way." He said putting down the book.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're chickening out?"  
"I just bruised your arm! I might go to jail because of you." She rolled her eyes.

"Look just ask the next question already, I promise I won't make any mistakes this time." She said with determination. He sighed and flipped the book open. After a few more moments of question and answer, Rukia was able to keep her promise. Yup, no mistakes. Well, just one, the first one. She started to fix and pile up the books. Ichigo grabbed her arm to look at her bruise.

"Damn, I guess I should have held back." He said and she pulled it back.

"Nonsense, there's no point in hitting if it didn't even hurt." She explained.

"You're really weird, you know that?" He said.

"Really? I'm not the one with orange hair you know." She scoffed.

"Just to let you know, this is my hair's natural color."

"Oh… I see."

"Wait—you believe me?"

"Why? Were you lying?"

"No."

"Then, I believe you." She finally finished organizing her scattered stuff. Suddenly, her stomach began to grumble.

"Geez, I better eat dinner." She walked towards the kitchen and came out holding a hand full of fruit loops.

"You should go home now, it's getting pretty late." She said. He looked at his wrist watch then back at her. He then noticed her hand filled with fruit loops.

"Is that what you call dinner?" He asked pointing at what she's eating.

"What's with that look? Fruit loops are food too you know?" She said as she chewed.

"Don't you have real food?"

"This IS real food."

"I meant dinner, not breakfast, wait—that's not even fit to be called breakfast." He scolded.

"It doesn't matter, I like fruit loops." She stated.

He took in a deep breath before speaking again, "Do you want to come over at my house? We have real food there." She smiled weakly before she replied, "Thanks but, I have other things to do. Thanks for the offer though and… um… thanks again for helping me study." He scowled as he tried to read her thoughts but gave up on it.

"Next time then…" He said grabbing his bag and turning around.

"Mmm." She said as she watched him exit the house. She stuffed a few more fruit loops inside her mouth before lying down on the sofa.

"Real food huh?" She asked herself as she held up and stared at an orange colored fruit loop.

A/N: This has been officially, the LONGEST chapter that I have written so far. Wow! That took a lot of my energy but it was worth it! Hahaha XD Damn, I can't believe I'm sick AGAIN! What's wrong with me? Urg... Well, this was a flashback chapter and so will the next 2 chapters I think, before we continue with our story in the present. I really wanted to make this chapter but this is the only time that I found a spot for it to fit in. I want you guys to know how the two idiots meet. Anyways, thank you so much for those who are still with me up until now. I really hope that you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please continue to read and review to find out what happens next. I'm really sorry for the grammatical errors since this was a pretty long chapter; I have a tendency to miss a whole lot of errors. Oh and for the French stuff, I don't really know if they are right cause I'm not French but if you knew the correct French words, please tell me. Thanks! I would also like to apologize for the OOCness of some characters, I'm not exactly sure who but I'm not too confident in how I portray them. Well I hope you guys continue to shower my work with your reviews. ILY guys and God bless :P

Ken'ichi: I wasn't in this chapter.

Me: Oh… um… er…

Ken'ichi: And it was a pretty long chapter too.

Me: S-sorry about that well, this is a flashback chapter which means you don't exist yet.

Ken'ichi: (gasps)

Me: Yup, without the past, this story wouldn't even start so just sit back and watch how your mom and dad ended up bringing you into this world XD LOLZ :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	23. The Charity Project I

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 23: The Charity Project I

"Who discovered the law of conservation of mass?"

"Antoine Lavoisier"

"What about the person who used cathode rays to discover electrons?"

"J. J. Thompson."

"On what year?"

"1897." She answered proudly. He flipped through the pages.

Today it's chemistry…

"I'm running out of questions." He said as he continued to flip the pages.

"What do you mean? That's a pretty big book! It's impossible to run out of questions!" She yelled. He closed the book and sighed.

"State all the elements of the periodic table in order." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"All of it?" She asked.

"All of it." He confirmed with a smirk. She took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Berylium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine…" She went on and he's eyes widened as he stared at her. His mouth gaped as she continued to enumerate the elements.

"… Rubidium, Strontium, Yttrium, Zirconium, Niobium…" She looked at his amazed expression.

"Should I go on?" She half joked. He slowly shook his head.

"Are you human? I can't believe that you memorized this crap." He said holding up the periodic table.

"I didn't memorize it on purpose, since I used it a lot before, I was able to remember some of it." She explained.

"Where would you possibly use this?" He asked throwing away the periodic table on the side and resting his head on the back of the sofa. She just rolled her eyes before standing up and getting a few papers inside her bag.

"That's right, before I forget, here's the report for this week." She said handing him the pile of papers.

"Oh, thanks." He said as he took the papers. She stretched her arms up as he browsed through the papers.

"I'm hungry." She said walking towards the kitchen. His eyebrows shot up after hearing what she said. After a few moments, she returned with a piece of bread.

"Bread? That's what you're eating tonight?" He asked with a scowl.

"What? I'm all out of fruit loops." She said taking a bite of bread. He rolled his eyes, "Now I know why you don't grow at all, you don't eat real food."

"Shut up! I wasn't asking for your opinion." She answered with a pout.

"Then, why not have dinner at my house. My sister's a great cook." He offered.

"No thanks, I'm pretty much satisfied with my bread."

He just sighed, "Well since you refused my offer, why don't you just cook your food. I don't think it'll be that hard since you're the only one who's going to be eating it."

"I don't…. I don't have the time." She said looking away.

"Impossible…" He whispered as he realized something.

"What?"

"You don't know how to cook don't you?"

"I-I… stupid! Of course I know how to cook!" She exclaimed as she tried to stop her face from turning pink because of embarrassment.

"Save it midget, it's pretty obvious."

"Hmph, fine. I can't cook okay? Happy now?" She grumpily walk towards him and pulled him out of the sofa.

"Now, get out!" She said gritting his teeth as she pushed him out of the house.

It has been almost three weeks since the "stalker" incident. Once every week, every Wednesday to be precise, Ichigo would stay at her house and do some question and answer with her. Same rules apply. She makes a mistake, she's done for but that rarely happens and by rarely it means that it hasn't happened again since the first time. After studying, she gives him the economics report for him to do his part of the bargain. At school they don't talk too much with each other. They usually just mind each others business and live on.

The next day…

It was already dismissal time when Rukia saw something she didn't expect.

"Kurosaki?" She asked the boy who was standing in front of the classroom door.

"Going home?" He asked and she just nodded. The two walked out of school together. She held a few papers close to her chest.

"What are those?" He asked pointing at the papers.

"Nothing, you'll find out tomorrow. So what's going on, I gave you the report yesterday?" She asked in confusion. "Don't tell me you lost it?" She added with a scowl.

"Oh that's right." He said as if remembering something.

"Huh? What do you—"Before she could even finish, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to another direction.

"What the—Where are we going?" She asked as he continued to pull her. They stopped and he let go of her hand.

"A convenience store?" She asked in confusion. He stepped ahead but she stayed behind looking back and forth at her classmate and the store.

"But why are we—"Before she could finish, he grabbed her hand again, pulling her inside. They walked around the convenience store. She followed him as he seemed to be looking around for something. He ended up grabbing two sets of dozen eggs. He put them on the counter.

"You went here to buy eggs? What the hell are you going to do with those?" She asked curiously. He smirked before answering, "It's not about what I'll do, it's about what you'll do with it."

She blinked twice in confusion. He glanced at her confused expression. "You'll see." He said paying for the eggs.

They arrived at Rukia's house and he thought her how to cook eggs. There were struggles and they argued as the cooking lesson continued. Surprisingly it took almost all the eggs to fail first before she was able to cook one successful egg. She gave it to him instead as a sign of gratitude. (A/N)

She lies down on her bed and raised her hands up to look at them.

"I can't believe I just cooked something… edible." She said then smirked.

_I'm teaching you something else to cook tomorrow._

She smiled and put down her hands. That thought alone was enough to make her feel excited about tomorrow.

* * *

"Okay everyone, listen up! I have an important announcement." She said and the students immediately returned to their proper seats to listen to their class rep.

"Two weeks from now there shall be an event. It is a fund racing event and an intersection competition. All the senior classes shall propose a fund racing booth and/or attraction, two weeks from today. It is a competition on which class would be able to raise a higher fund. I would also like to remind everyone that the money that you would raise will be donated to a children's charity. And of course the class that raises the highest amount of money would be receiving different incentives courtesy of our teachers. And now I ask you, what do you guys propose?"

Tatsuki raised a hand before speaking, "Rukia, do you know what Class 4-A is planning for the fund racing?"

"Well, if I remembered correctly, Asamoto told me that they'll be having a haunted house attraction. So does anyone have a suggestion? We only have two weeks left to prepare so we have to decide about this now." She explained.

Another classmate raised her hand. "Yes, Michiru?" Rukia called out.

"What about we just have a café?" She suggested. Suddenly another voice butts in.

"A MAID CAFÉ!" The voice yelled.

"What?" All the girls yelled while the boys whistled and howled at the idea.

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Asano?" Rukia asked the enthusiastic Keigo.

"We should start a maid café that is bound to get people's attention." He suggested. Everyone else started to murmur.

"I believe he does have a point. If we really want to raise funds, starting a café would be a good way to do it." Ishida suggested as he adjusts his glasses. The girls started groaning as they realize that they're the once who'll suffer the most.

"Okay… I'm not forcing you guys to start a café but just remember that we're trying to raise funds for charity." Rukia reminded them and everyone was quiet.

"Then let's start a maid café!" Momo yelled standing up. Everyone looked at her.

"Oh, come on girls, don't give me that look. Are we just going to let other classes beat us? I don't think so! Class 4-B will definitely win that fund racing! Now, who's with me?" She yelled. Her little speech got everyone to be all hyped with the idea. They all cheered and clapped their hands. Rukia walked towards Ishida.

"I'm entrusting the designs to you, okay?" She said with a sweet smile and he nodded. The whole class continued to talk about the café, the costumes and many more. Rukia just let them discuss it freely with one another as she sat on her chair. She took out one of her notebooks and started to write something on it.

* * *

"Are you up for it, Kuchiki?"

"I'm game for anything, Kurosaki." She replied with much enthusiasm. Their lesson for today is cooking rice with the use of a rice cooker. Yup, it was very simple. They sat on the sofa as they wait for the rice cooker to do its thing. Rukia browsing the papers for the charity project. Ichigo looked at her and his mind began to wonder.

Maid café huh?

Does that mean she'll wear a maid costume too?

I wonder how she'd look…

His thoughts tried to put together an image of Kuchiki Rukia wearing a maid outfit when suddenly her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" She asked as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? N-nothing." He said pushing away her hand with his.

"Well, you were zoning out so—"

"It was nothing. Anyways, our class is really going to pull through with that maid café thing huh?"

"I guess."

"So does that mean you'll—"

"Me? No."

"You mean, you won't—"

"The student council is not allowed to join the event because we're the ones who'll make sure that everything goes smoothly so… no, I'm not gonna be joining you or either wear a stupid maid costume."

"Oh…" was all that he said.

"You sounded a bit disappointed. Don't tell me you were looking forward to see me wearing a maid's outfit?" She teased.

"Tsch. You wish. As if I have anything to see in yo—" She threw a pillow at him.

"Jerk!" She yelled and quickly stood up to go check on the rice. He put the cushion on the side and took the project papers. He scanned throught it. When Rukia came back she placed her arms on top of the back of the couch. Leaning forward and looking over at what the orange haired boy was reading.

"Charity project huh? For children at an orphanage?" He asked as he continued to scan the paper.

"Yup."

"Why an orphanage?"

"Why not an orphanage? Besides, the money could really help those kids." She said with a smile. He turned his head to see her face. She was looking down.

"Besides, it's hard to be alone… at a young age… the least we could do is help them financially right?" She said looking up at him. She gave him a weak smile and he scowled.

"What's with you and children?" He asked.

"Nothing really… They're just so… innocent… Nothing to worry about… And they should keep that attitude up. Especially the ones in that orphanage. I came there once with my sister. She had a friend who worked there and I saw those kids. They were playing yet they seemed so gloomy… As if something is missing…" She explained and he listened to every word with full interest.

"…I mean, children don't deserve that. They're supposed to be happy playing. Enjoying life. It didn't seem fair. Right?" She asked. He slowly nodded.

"You know when I grow up I'm going to live a simple life. With a family and kids… yeah… I've always dreamed that one day…" She got lost in her thoughts.

"That's your dream? I always thought that you would dream of becoming a really successful person in the future."

"Well there is that. I mean, that's what people expect me to be, and no matter what happens I can't possibly disappoint them. That's why I settled in a simpler dream. Get married, have kids and live happily ever after." She explained. "What about you?" She asked looking at her classmate.

"Me? Well, I was thinking of following my dad's career."

"Is that what you want?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then, go for what you want. What did your dad say?"

"It didn't really matter to him what I choose. He actually wants me to start a new career other than his."

"Oh… What about your mom?" She asked and there was a pause before he stood up and put down the paper.

"It's getting late, I better go. I bet the rice is done. I explained to you what to do already, right?" He said not looking at her. She just nodded confused by his sudden odd behavior. Before she knew it, he was out of the house.

"Did I say something wrong?" She whispered to herself.

The next week was really busy. Everyone was preparing for the upcoming charity project which in other words they were preparing to win. Everywhere you look there was always something to do. Props, costumes and many other arrangements. It was Friday now and every one is excited for the weekend rest. After lunch, the students returned back to their rooms but Ichigo was surprised to see that there was no one sitting next to him. Her bag wasn't there either. He scowled.

Where is she?

But then as if reading his mind, someone answered.

"She went home." She said with a smile.

"Oh, it's you Momo."

"You were wondering where she was, right?"

"Not really."

"Well, don't worry. She said she has something very important that she needed to do." She explained and he nodded. With that, she went back to her seat. When class ended he was walking home alone. He had his bag hanging on his shoulder. His way home was to walk straight ahead but for some reason he turned to the other way. It was the way to the convenience store.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself as he continued his pace. He passed by an old playground. He stopped when he noticed that something was wrong. He walked back to see what bothered him. He squint his eyes to look at the person sitting on one of the swings. She was just sitting there. She wasn't even swinging it. She just sat and stared blankly on the ground or at least that's what she looked like from afar. He was about to call out to her when suddenly a group of guys approached her. She looked up at the three thugs.

"Hey there, little kitty. Aren't you too old to be playing in playgrounds?" One of the stupid looking thugs said.

"If you're alone, why not play with us?" The other one said. She was just looking at them quietly.

"What's wrong, little kitty? Are you afraid?" The first thug said kneeling on one knee to be leveled with the girl. He puts a finger under her chin to adjust her head and face him. She flinched a little at the touch but he didn't seem to notice.

"So? What do you say?" He asked leaning his face forward. Suddenly, a sound of a falling body cut him off from what he was about to do. He turned his head around and he saw one of his buddies on the ground. An orange haired boy was approaching them.

"Why you? You'll pay for that!" The other thug exclaimed. He was about to punch the boy but he beat him to it. With just one punch on the face the thug fell unconscious on the ground. The kneeling thug stood up and faced the boy. They were almost the same height.

"So you did those huh?" The thug asked nodding towards the other fallen men.

"I don't think there's anyone else here with me." The boy replied.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" The thug asked.

"I was hoping it would but I'm beginning to doubt it."

"You're right to doubt, boy." His hand suddenly came up and punched the boy's face. He was taken a step back by the force but then he smirked.

"I shouldn't have let you talked." He whispered before his fist came straight to the man's chin giving him a good uppercut. Then he kneed him in the stomach.

"Ack" was all that the thug said before he fell and curled into a ball. The orange haired boy kicked him to the side to get him out of the way as he approached the girl on the swing. She was looking straight ahead as he approached.

"What the hell are you doing here, midget?" He exclaimed. Her grip on the swing chains loosened and she looked up. Her mouth opened then closed again. She stood up and picked her bag on the side.

"Let's just go." She whispered and he just scowled. He turned to start walking and she followed.

"Don't tell me you were just sitting there this whole time?" He said but she didn't answer.

"What were you thinking?" He added.

"Who knows what could have happened to you if I didn't came. Didn't you think about that? Well, it's not that…er… I was worried or anything but still—"His lecturing stopped when she suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Hey, what's—"He was cut off when her grip loosened and she began to fall forward. He immediately caught her. She slowly tried to stand up as she breathed heavily.

"Wait…" He said putting a hand on her forehead. "You're sick stupid!" He yelled with a scowl.

"No, I'm not!" She whined pushing his hand away and walking ahead. She wobbled and was slowly out balanced. He caught her again.

"You're going to our clinic." He said in a lower tone.

"No!" She yelled.

"Just stop arguing with me for once okay?" He said.

"Mind your own business!" She yelled as she pushed him away but then he swept her off her feet to carry her. She struggled.

"Put me down, you fool!" She yelled.

"Stop complaining!"

"Not unless you put me down!"

"I'm taking you to the clinic. Whether you want to or not."

"Ichigo…" She whispered, "Just take me back home… okay?" she whispered to his ear.

"I—"

"Please?" she pleaded pressing her forehead on his shoulder. He sighed, "Alright, you win but I have to carry you on my back so that I'll be able to carry our bags too." She nodded and he put her down from carrying her with his arms. He knelt down to offer a piggy back ride. She complied. He grabbed their bags and began to walk. They stopped at the gate of her house.

"Hey… Where's the key?" He whispered to her but she just groaned and scowled.

"Just tell me where it is."

"Bag…" She groaned. He started to dig in her bag and he found the key together with a Chappy keychain. He rolled his eyes then opened the gate with the key. He brought her to her room upstairs. He put her bag on the table beside the bed. He lay her down on the bed gently and she curled up to a ball as soon as her body hit the bed. He could see her breathe heavily through her mouth. Her eyebrows were furrowed.

"It's cold…" She whispered. He quickly covered her with a sheet. She squirmed as she felt the sheet around her. He put a hand on her forehead again.

"Damn, seems like your fever isn't going down anytime soon." He said and he straightened up.

"And I can't just leave you here too…" He sighed. He went out of the room. He came back with a small towel and a basin with water. He put the basin down on the floor he knelt down and squeezed the wet towel before folding it and putting it on top of her forehead. She opened one of her eyes after she felt the towel on her forehead.

"You're still here…?" She asked.

"Ah." He nodded.

"I'm fine. You may go now." She said but he just scowled.

"You're not fine." He retorted. "So stop thinking about anything else and rest." She closed her eyes and nodded. He went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. He looked around.

"Now where do I get food around here?" He said opening the fridge and some cabinets. He was able to find a can of soup.

"This could work." He said and started cooking the soup. He poured it in a bowl and proceeded to go upstairs back to his classmate's room carrying both the said bowl and a glass of water. He put the bowl and glass next to her bag and he bent down to whisper something to her.

"Hey, you have to eat first…" She just groaned.

"Come on, it's just soup. Well, it's your soup. I found it in the kitchen." He stated as he helped her sit up. He adjusted the pillows for her and scratched the back of his head. Then, he sat beside her on the bed. He held the bowl and took a spoonful of soup near his mouth to blow on it before giving it to her but her head turned to the side as soon as the spoon was an inch away from her mouth. He scowled.

"Look, you have to eat something first before you could take the medicine so please… just please eat…" He pleaded. She turned to look at him then at the bowl.

"Fine." She replied pouting. He smirked then fed her with a spoonful of soup blowing it before feeding it to her. She opened her mouth and took the offered food.

"That's enough." She said after swallowing.

"Oh, no. That's not nearly enough."

"But—"she was cut off when another spoonful of soup was an inch from her mouth. She frowned but took it. They continued what they were doing until the bowl was half filled.

"Now that's enough." He said and taking a medicine from his pocket. Offering it to her together with the glass of water. She took the medicine and gulped down the water. He put the glass on the table. He turned to her and saw that she was fiddling with her button. She was trembling for some reason, so she can't seem to open it. He sighed then opened the first button for her then opened the next button below it. She just stared at his hands but after opening the third one he stopped and stood up taking the glass and bowl with him outside the room. When he came back to the room she was lying down again covered with the sheet. He knelt down on the floor and stared at her sleeping face. He puts a hand on her forehead and sighed. She was facing the side so they were facing each other. He put some strand of hair, hanging over her face, behind her ear.

Kuchiki Rukia…

Goddess? Definitely not…

Little miss perfect isn't really so perfect.

Smart? That's an understatement.

Rich? Loaded.

Nice? Hmm… not really.

Beautiful? …

He stared at her face and examined it. She had a much peaceful expression than before.

Beautiful?

Maybe…

He looked at her closer and his eyes spotted her lips. They were slightly parted and he bit his lower lip. He lightly shook his head.

I know what you're thinking so don't! Not her! Not now. Wait—Not now? What do you mean not now? Do you actually plan about doing something like that in the future? He scolded himself inside his head. He shook his head again. His breathing heavily and his heartbeat was a lot faster than before.

This is normal right?

He asked himself as he slowly leaned his face closer to hers.

What if she wakes up?

He asked himself but he leaned closer.

Is she even asleep?

His was an inch away from hers and his eyelids are slowly closing. His lips lightly brushed hers when suddenly her phone rang coming from her bag. She groaned and turned to the other side. He sat on the floor and took in a deep breath.

"Damn…" He sighed. The phone continued to ring and he had no choice but to dig in the bag and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo?"

"Momo?"

"How come you answered Rukia's phone?" She asked. He stood up and sat beside the sick classmate in bed.

"About that… Well you see—"He was cut off when the petite girl groaned and turned back to him. Momo gasped.

"Oh no! I-I'm sorry. You guys must be—" She gasped again.

"Wait, what? Look it's not what you think!" He tried to explain.

"I'll just call tomorrow. Good luck. Bye!" She said and she hung up. He was about to say something but he ended up sighing after hearing the beeping sound of the phone. He put the phone on top of the table and glared at the girl lying on the bed.

"This is all your fault. Who knows what she was thinking now!" he said gritting his teeth as he continued to blame his classmate. He was about to stand up when he felt a hand grip the end of his uniform.

"Now what?" He asked in irritation but he didn't expect her to reply.

"Don't go…" She whispered. She seems to be talking in her sleep.

"What do you—"

"I miss you… big sister…" She added and his expression turned into a more confused look.

"Big sister?" He repeated.

"I'll be good… promise… just don't… go…" Her voice fading away but her grip tightened on his shirt. He sighed.

"Alright, alright. Move." He said scratching the back of his head. He moved to take more space on the bed. He put his feet on the bed and she cuddled closer. He sighed again.

"If I get sick, you do my homework." He said as he looked at his sick classmate. His eyelids are starting to close as time passed by. He tried to stay awake but soon sleep beat him.

The next morning…

He slowly fluttered his eyes but didn't open them and he just yawned. His arms were wrapped around something warm. He didn't know what it was but he just held it closer. It was fine but then he heard a moan. He scowled and opened one of his eyes. He saw raven hair and his other eye opened. Her hands were placed on his chest. Her hands gently clenched his uniform. His eyes widened.

Loading…

Yup, this was wrong.

He loosened his arms around her but she cuddled closer. Her reaction surprised him so he quickly moved away but he ended up falling off the bed. He fell on the basin filled with water.

"Shit." He said as he tried to stand up. He looked back at her. The sounds didn't seem to wake her up. He scratched the back of his head and took off with the basin.

A few moments later she opened her eyes and sat up. She stretched her arms up as she yawned.

"I had a great sleep!" She said as she continued to stretch.

"So you're awake." She turned to where the voice came from. He walked towards her on the bed.

"Ah." He said.

"Ah?" She repeated. He quickly put the thermometer in her mouth and sat down on the bed. She blinked twice and looked down the thermometer on her mouth. His back was facing her but she just stared at him. She tried to remember everything that happened. He took care of her to sum things up and that meant she owe him a lot. He turned his head to look at her and took the thermometer.

"36.8, looks like you're all better." He said and she just nodded. He stood up and approached the door.

"You should go downstairs. I made breakfast." He said. She nodded again but he didn't look back. He held the doorknob before speaking again, "You should change too. I didn't want to do it for you." With that, he went out of the room. She blinked twice before glancing at what she was wearing. She still had her uniform on but the first three buttons were opened loose. She could clearly see her skin and undergarment. She put a hand on her forehead before lying back down on the bed.

"I think I'm going to be sick again." She groaned.

She went downstairs wearing a plain lightblue dress with blue circle patterns at the bottom. She proceeded to the kitchen. She saw that the table was filled with a big breakfast. Her mouth gaped open and started to water at the sight of the food.

"Don't just stand there, sit down and eat." The concerned classmate said taking a seat and putting down a plate of eggs and bacon on the table. She slowly took her seat but she just stared at the food. He noticed that she still wasn't eating.

"Eat already, I won't poison you, you know." He said with a scowl. She nodded and took a sip of water. After putting the glass down she just looked at the food.

"What's wrong with you? Do I have to feed you for you to eat?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-no, of course not." She whispered before she started eating. Her face was starting to light up as she continued to eat. He can't help but smirk at the sight as he continued to eat his breakfast. She noticed his reaction.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're really hungry huh?" He asked and she blushed a little at the question.

"Not really…" She answered looking away.

"How's the food?"

"Not bad." She answered plainly.

"Better than fruitloops?"

"Hmm." She tapped her chin before she smiled. "A little." She added. They both started to chuckle when she noticed something.

"You went home, right?" She asked pointing at his non-uniform but plain shirt and pants outfit. He looked at where she was pointing and nodded.

"I needed to go home this morning since I fell on the basin filled with water." He explained.

"So you stayed here all night?"

"Yeah…"

"Really? Where did you sleep?" She asked tilting her head a little to the side.

"What? You don't—"He said surprised at the question.

Doesn't she know?

"I don't what?" she asked again but he just shook his head.

"Nothing…"He said.

"You're weird." She said going back to eating with a smirk.

"Hey, I wasn't the one found sitting on the swings alone yesterday. Why were you there anyway?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows. They looked at each other before she sighed.

"I used to play in playgrounds with my sister…" She started. "You see my sister was a nurse at a small clinic. We were really poor back then; I don't even go to school yet. I was around five years old I guess. Whenever I get sick she'll take care of me. I might sound selfish but sometimes I even want to get sick just so my sister would take care of me…" She explained and he listened.

"So what happened?" He asked in curiosity.

"Well, she died of leukemia five years after she married my brother…" There was a pause before she spoke again, "So I guess I just miss her a lot that's why I came down to the old playground."

His expression softened as he remembered her words last night.

_Don't go…_

_I miss you… big sister…_

_I'll be good… promise… just don't… go…_

"I'm sorry…" was all that he could muster to say but she shook her head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about especially you. I should be the one saying sorry for troubling you…" She explained.

"There's no trouble really, I just have to figure out how to explain to my family why I didn't go home last night."

"I'd do it!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"It's the least I could do. You know, as thank you for taking care of me."

He sighed, "I'm warning you now, it won't be easy."

"How hard could it be?"

"My dad is not normal." He added.

"It'll be fine. I'll go there after eating."

"I'm warning you one last time."

"Oh don't worry, didn't I tell you that I'm game for anything." She said proudly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said as he continued to eat.

"Whatever." She answered rolling her eyes.

* * *

"I am really sorry for borrowing him last night. I'm actually very lucky to have such a caring classmate." She said as she wiped a tear. He just rolled his eyes at the sight of her acting.

"Oh! How are you feeling now?" Said the light brown haired little girl with a concerned look.

"I feel much better now." She assured the little girl.

"Then, why didn't you just go to our clinic if you were sick?" The dark haired twin sister asked.

"Karin!" Yuzu scolded.

"What? I was just curious. We do have a clinic so why not just go there right?" Karin answered putting her hands behind her head.

"Well, you see I—"

"Maybe she wanted to spend time with our big brother, right?" Yuzu said with a smile turning to their raven haired visitor.

"Huh? I didn't really—"She didn't finish when suddenly someone gave her a big bear hug.

"It's alright! You don't have to be shy about it!" The man said as his hug tightened around her.

"Huh?" was all that she could muster to say.

"What is your name again my dear?" He asked.

"It's Kuchiki Rukia—"

"Welcome to the family Rukia!" Yuzu exclaimed. Karin just rolled her eyes.

"Huh? B-but I'm just a classmate." She tried to add.

"Of course you are." Karin added with a smirk.

"Huh? I—"She struggled to break free from the man's incredibly tight hug.

"Oh Rukia-chan, when can I expect grandchildren?" He asked the twins' mouths gaped open.

"What?" Both Ichigo and Rukia exclaimed.

"Huh? What's with your reaction?" He asked in confusion. "Last night, didn't you—"

"That's it, I've had enough of this." The orange haired boy said gritting his teeth and grabbing the back colar of his old man. Pulling the poor old man away from his dumbstruck classmate.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Yuzu asked shaking the petite girl a little.

"You didn't really do anything last night, did you?" Karin asked.

"No!" She exclaimed turning to the girl who just spoke. The two male wrestled each other on the floor. The girls watched them roll around.

"I told you nothing happened." The boy said as he struggled to break free from his father's grasp.

"You are a very bad liar." He replied with a smirk.

"Well, you're not very good at accepting the truth either." He retorted as he gave all his strength in turning the situation around and pinning his father down.

"Are they going to be alright?" Rukia asked and Yuzu smiled.

"They'll be fine, don't worry." Yuzu assured her with a genuine smile.

"Yup, they're always like that." Karin added.

"Always?" She whispered looking back at the wrestling men.

"So you moved in the house in front of ours?" The little bubbly girl asked sitting beside their visitor on the couch.

"Mmm." She answered with a nod. "I moved there a few weeks ago."

"See Yuzu, it wasn't haunted." Karin said.

"Well, you used to think it was haunted too." Yuzu answered with a pout.

"Used to, but you still do." Karin reminded her. Yuzu blushed in embarrassment.

"It's alright. Haunted or not, it's a pretty good house." Rukia added with a smile and it maid the pouting girl light up.

"Damn it! Stay down will you?" The boy yelled and the three girls turned to them. They saw him huffing while the old man was down on the floor cringing in pain. He approached the couch and sat beside his classmate.

"You alright?" The petite girl asked with a smirk.

"This is all your fault you know. From now on you're not allowed to get sick." He scolded pointing a finger at her. She blinked twice before scowling herself.

"Well sorry! I didn't really remember asking for your help but you just had to butt in!" She retorted.

"Oh yeah? Says the girl who pulled me to bed!" He yelled and with that, the twins gasped and her mouth gaped open at what she heard.

"I knew it!" The seemingly dead man on the floor exclaimed. She stood up and kicked him on the shin before glaring at him. He curled up into a ball as he cringed in pain.

"Damn it, why did you do that?" He yelled as he massaged the soar part.

"Liar!" She yelled and he glared back. Their glaring contest was cut off by one of the girl's voice.

"Rukia, why don't you stay later on for lunch?" Yuzu offered as she clapped her hands together.

"Huh?" was all her reply.

"Well, I figured that maybe since you live alone, it's a bit lonely so—"She tried to explain.

"Lonely? She doesn't even know how to cook!" The boy added but that earned him another kick.

"I'd love to." Rukia accepted.

"Mmm. Tastes great." She said as she ate.

"Really? Thank you!" Yuzu answered with a smile.

"Anyway, are you related to the Kuchiki in the business world?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother…" She replied plainly.

"Awesome! You must be loaded!" The little girl added.

"Karin!" Yuzu yelled with a pout.

"Well, if it's true, why did you move?" The curious little girl asked.

"Um… Just some personal reasons…" The petite girl whispered.

"Like what?" The dark haired girl insisted. Yuzu gasped, "Don't tell me you got engaged and you didn't like to be forced to marry so you ran away and met our brother." She guessed but she guessed wrong. Karin rolled her eyes, "Yuzu, I think you watch too many dramas."

"But, it'll be cool right?" Yuzu asked no one in particular.

"I guess, but that wasn't one of my reasons, sorry Yuzu."

"Then what is?" Yuzu asked but Rukia just shook her head.

"It's nothing important really, just to be independent, I guess." She said looking at her now empty plate.

"Don't worry, you have us here!" Yuzu exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Well said my daughter! I, Isshin Kurosaki, will do anything for my daughter-in-law." Yuzu's father added standing up. Ichigo and Karin rolled their eyes but Rukia just smiled weakly.

After lunch, the boy walked his classmate back to her house.

"You didn't have to walk me back you know, my house is like 10… 15 steps away from yours." She said as they stopped in front of her house.

"I know but for all we know you might faint again." He replied putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah right…" She rolled her eyes.

"But I'm serious about what I said." He added.

"About what?"

"You're not allowed to get sick." He answered strongly with a scowl as he eyed the girl.

"Whatever." She said turning around but then she spoke again, "I got sick…"

"You did." he confirmed.

"… of home." She continued as if not hearing him. He raised an eyebrow at what she said.

"What do you—"

"All the business… work… the pressure… sometimes I just want to run away from it all." She said in a low voice.

He sighed, "Then run away." She turned around with wide eyes.

"What? You said you wanted to run away from all of it, then go." He told his surprised classmate.

"What kind of friend are you? Aren't you suppose to tell me—"

"You didn't let me finish." He said cutting her off.

"If you run away, I'll go with you… So that I could tell you how stupid you were for doing what I told you to do. Problems aren't solved when you run away from them." He scolded and pointed a finger at her. She blinked at his gesture then she started to laugh. He scowled deeper.

"What's so funny?" He asked. She bit her lower lip to stop her laughter but she couldn't help chuckling. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked down as she spoke.

"Thanks… for that…" she said in between her laughter.

"Ah." He replied with a smirk as he looked at her still shaking because of her laugh. She took in a deep breath before taking her hand off his shoulder and looking up at her classmate.

"You have a great family, Ichigo." She said. He gave her a confused look but she shook her head.

"Treasure them. You're very lucky." She added with a smile. He nodded slowly. She turned around and entered the house. He was left standing there.

He smirked before speaking, "You're a weird little midget." He turned around to go back to his house but he ended up standing in front of the gate and looking back at the house where the raven haired girl just entered.

There's something about you…

You're different…

You have a lot to hide…

But…

For some reason…

I want to know…

You…

_Sometimes I just want to run away from it all…_

_Thanks… for that…_

_Treasure them. You're very lucky…_

The REAL you…

Inside the house Rukia got a text message from Momo. It said, "Hey, I called last night. Ichigo answered the phone so I thought that you guys might be studying... Please call me." With that, the petite girl sighed and called her best friend to explain what happened.

A/N: Wow! I finished the whole chapter! Wow again! It was super long (well, not really). I think it was as long as the chapter before it. I really enjoyed writing although I wrote this bit by bit because I had a lot of things to do. It also had a small part of chapter 5. Hehe… Sorry for the errors. I really gave my all just to finish this chapter. I had to squeeze it in my busy schedule because I really want to know what happens next. Yes! I don't know what happens next it just comes in my mind as I write which is why it thrills me to write this chapter. I really hope that you guys enjoyed reading. If you did, please review! I would definitely appreciate your reviews. Thank you for those who did. So, please read the next chapter. ILY guys and God bless.

Ken'ichi: I can't wait for the next chapter!

Me: Hahaha me too.

Ken'ichi: Don't you have tests this week?

Me: Yup. But that doesn't stop me from writing! =))

Ken'ichi: Good luck, you'll need it.

Me: It's all I need and all I have hahaha XD

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	24. The Charity Project II

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 24: Charity Project II

"Welcome!" The girls cried out as another costumer approached.

Everyone was busy today because of, the charity project? No, it's because of the heating competition between the different senior sections. The visitors and lower levels were all too busy to go to the different attractions. Who would have thought that this was a charity project?

As expected from class 4-B the girls were all wearing their costumes. They wore beautiful made outfits with different color combinations of black and white, blue and white, red and white and many more. As expected from Ishida's designs, they all looked wonderful. The laces and ribbons on their dresses definitely add to the costumes beauty. The costumes perfectly complimented their assets and curves which helped in attracting costumers especially male ones. They also have accessories which were also thanks to Ishida. As for the boys, well they were wearing butler outfits which were also from Ishida's designs. Wow, Ishida did a real good job. The boys rarely go out to serve for most of them were busy preparing the food.

"Welcome to our café!" The girls cried out.

"Hi guys, how's the business?" She asked.

"Rukia!" Momo exclaimed and she quickly ran to her friend.

"Hi Momo."

"Oh! Look at my outfit. Don't I look cute?" She said twirling around wearing her purple maid outfit.

"You look great." Rukia answered.

"Too bad you're wearing your uniform." She added with a pout but Rukia shook her head.

"It's fine, so how's everything?"

"Everything is going great! Business is booming!" She answered with a giggle.

"That's good to hear. I just came in to check."

"Aw. You're not staying?"

"Sorry, I have a lot of things to do. You should go back now too, looks like there are a lot of costumers."

"Wait! Tell me whose leading." Momo whispered. Rukia opened her folder and looked at the papers.

"Well, so far, the café and the haunted house are leading. Next is the photo booth and it goes on." She answered closing the folder.

"I see, that's good right?" Momo asked and Rukia nodded.

"Just keep up the good work." Rukia said with a smile.

"Hai! Always ready to serve!" Momo exclaimed and they both laughed.

"By the way, where's—" Rukia didn't finish.

"Ichigo? He's out back. Preparing the food. Do you want to see him?" Momo insisted.

"I was going to ask for Ochi-sensei." She added with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh… but still, don't you want to see him?"

"I see him everyday."

"But he looks so hot in his outfit." She added with glee.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Rukia gave Momo a disgusted look.

"Do you even hear me? Oh, come on, it will only take a sec." She said pulling the petite girl's arm.

"Momo! I need to go!"

"Aww… fine. You'll regret making that decision for the rest of your life." Momo warned with a pout as she let go of her best friend's arm.

"I'm sure I could handle that regret." She said with a smirk before turning around and walking away. Momo just sighed and went back to work.

Rukia continued her rounds entering each booth and attraction and checking for any problems. She went back to the student council office sat down on one of the chairs and slumped down the table. She took in a deep breath.

"I'm so exhausted." She said then she heard the door open but she didn't look up.

"So this is where you were." He said.

The familiar voice got her to sit up. "Akira!" She exclaimed with wide eyes. "What are you—"She didn't finish as he suddenly handed her a cup of orange juice. She looked at the offered beverage.

"Take it, you look exhausted." The blue haired boy said as he sat beside her. She took the offer and took a sip.

"I AM exhausted." She sighed. Akira noticed the folder on the table.

"May I?" He asked pointing at the folder.

"Mmm." She nodded. He started to browse through the papers inside the folder.

"Looks like your café is doing well." He said still looking at the papers.

"Your haunted house attraction is doing a very good job as well." She added. He closed the folder and offered his hand.

"May the best attraction win then?" He said with a smirk.

"Alright then." She answered shaking his hand twice before letting go. There was silence before he stood up and took the folder.

"You should stay here and take a break, I'll do the rest of the rounds." He said.

"Oh… thanks." She said and he just nodded and went out of the room. When he was out of the room she put her arms on the table and rested her head over them, before she knew it, she was asleep.

The afternoon came shortly. It was time to fix things back to normal. Yup, everyone was wearing their school uniforms again. Even the monsters in the haunted house weren't recognizable anymore. They were all back to being students which includes the maids in the café.

"Great job guys!" Momo exclaimed.

"Surely, we'll beat the hell out of the other attractions." Tatsuki added.

"Yeah!" The others cheered with enthusiasm.

"Ichigo!" Momo called out running towards the orange haired boy.

"What is it, Momo?" He asked curiously but she handed him a box. He gave her a confused look and she giggled.

"Could you give this to Rukia please? It's the last of the money we earned. You see, I still have to help Michiru and the others clean up." She explained with a smile.

"Where is she?" He asked taking the box.

"Hmm… I think she's at the student council office." She answered tapping her chin. He nodded.

"Thanks a lot." She beamed. He walked down the hallway to the last door. He knocked but no one answered. He decided to open the door and enter. He looked around and found a familiar raven haired girl sleeping. He approached her and put the small box on the table. He bent down to look at her peaceful expression. He sighed and shook her a little. She groaned and grimaced. He just sighed and noticed that there was a jacket placed over her shoulders.

Is this hers? Does she even bring a jacket at school? He thought.

But then, someone opened the door. Ichigo straightened up to look at the person who entered.

"May I help you?" The boy with the sapphire hair asked. Ichigo couldn't help but scowl.

"I just came in to give Ru—Kuchiki the money the café earned." Ichigo explained.

"I see…" Akira replied fixing his glasses. "Is there anything else that you need to do?" He added.

Ichigo glanced at the sleeping girl before he spoke, "I'll get going then." Akira just nodded and the orange haired boy exited the room. He clenched his fists as he walked back to the classroom.

She fluttered her eyes open and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I see you're awake, Ms. Kuchiki." The boy said sitting down beside her.

"Oh… what time is it?" She asked weakly.

"Its dismissal time already, so I guess you should go home." He answered calmly.

She blinked twice as she tried to process what her companion said. Then, she gasped, "Akira! Why didn't you wake me?"

"It seemed like you needed the rest."

"But—"

"It's alright, I finished doing the rounds."

"Thanks… I'm really sorry for sleeping on the job." She said bowing down but he shook his head. "It's fine. After all, it is for charity. You've done enough." He explained. She nodded but she still had a guilty expression. She then noticed the jacket placed over her shoulders.

"Huh? What's this?" She whispered taking the jacket.

"That would be mine." Akira added.

"Oh, then, why is it with me?" She asked cluelessly handing back the jacket.

"The aircondition here could get very cold sometimes so I figured you could use the jacket." He explained as he took the jacket.

"Um… thanks. I better be off then." She said taking a paperbag with her.

"Wait. This is for you." The boy said handing her a big box with red ribbons.

"What is it?"

"It's cake."

"Cake?"

"The gourmet club wanted to give it to you but they couldn't find you, so they asked me to give it instead." He explained.

"Why would they give me cake?"

"They said it's a thank you for helping them find a new club room."

"Oh, well tell them I said thanks." She said taking the box and going out of the room. She walked back to the classroom and she saw two people standing outside.

"Rukia!" The bubbly girl called out waving a hand. Rukia couldn't help but smile.

"What are you two still doing here?" She asked.

"I'll walk you home." Momo said with a smile.

"What about you? It's Friday and I already gave you the report last Wednesday."

"She dragged me." He said pointing at Momo. Rukia raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"What? You're neighbors right? There's nothing wrong with all of us walking together." Momo stated. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Where's your jacket?" Ichigo asked.

"What jacket?" She asked back.

"Weren't you wearing a jacket in the student council room?"

"How did you know?"

"I went there to give you the money our class earned."

"Oh… well that wasn't my jacket. It was Akira's" She said plainly.

"You were wearing Akira's jacket!" Momo gasped.

"Apparently, he put it on me so that I wouldn't get cold." She explained.

"Awww… How sweet!" Momo cried out. "Oh, but don't lose hope Ichigo, you still have a chance." She added patting the boy's back.

"What the?" The two yelled and Momo just laughed. "Fine, let's just go." She said walking ahead. The boy and the petite girl just followed.

When they were outside they walked on one row. Rukia at the middle, Momo on her right and Ichigo on her left.

Momo noticed the box her friend was holding and she couldn't help but ask.

"What's the box for?"

"Cake." Rukia answered raising the box.

"Cake?" Ichigo repeated.

"The gourmet club gave me cake as thanks for me helping them find a new club room."

"Oh…" Momo said nodding, "What about the paperbag?" She added noticing the paperbag this time.

"You mean this?" She raised the paperbag this time. "It's my maid costume." She said and the two people walking beside her stopped.

"You have a maid costume?" Momo exclaimed.

"Well, Ishida maid me one as well so I just have to accept it right?" Rukia explained looking at the two.

"Did you try it on?" Momo asked.

"Um… Not yet."

"You should try it on!"

"I—"

"We'd love to see it, right Ichigo?" She said turning to the orange haired boy. Now, the two girls were looking at him.

"What?" He ended up asking.

"Don't you want to see her in a maid's outfit?" Momo asked.

"It's just Rukia in a maid outfit, what's the big deal?" He asked again. "Besides, there's nothing to see—" He didn't finish when she kicked him on the shin.

"Shit! That hurt!" He yelled.

"Watch your mouth, you fool!" She scolded. Momo just sighed. "We could all eat the cake at your house, Rukia. What do you guys say?" The two didn't reply and just continued walking ignoring each other. This time Momo at the middle. They reached Rukia's house and all of them entered. Ichigo and Momo sat on the chair around the table in the kitchen. Rukia put the cake on the counter.

"Hurry up and change Rukia!" Momo said excitedly. Rukia sighed. "Alright, alright. Geez Momo…" She said taking the paperbag upstairs. After a few minutes of wait, she came down wearing the said costume.

"So? How do I look?" She asked the two seated on the chairs but both their mouths were gaped open. Momo then stood up and ran to her best friend.

"EEeeep! You look so cute Rukia! Your costume is way better than mine." She said.

"Well Ishida said that this was his first design." Rukia said trying to stretch the dress that go above her knees to go lower. Her outfit was black and white but mainly black. It starts out as a tube and at the back, black laces forms crosses that overlap each other. She wore black high heels. The ribbons and accessories go well with the dress. One thing is for sure, it definitely complimented all her assets.

"Oh! I love it so much! It suits your white skin perfectly. Ishida definitely has a talent! Right Ichigo?" The two girls turned to the boy but he was just staring. Dumbstruck? Definitely.

"Ichigo, you alright?" Rukia asked with a smirk putting her hands on her waist and Momo started to giggle. He shook his head a bit before turning his back on them.

"It's nothing special." He grumbled.

Momo went back to her seat while she pulled her best friend's hand.

"This time, you'll be serving us cake." Momo said.

"Why?"

"Come on, it'll be fun. Act like a cute maid okay?"

"Fine." Rukia sighed. She took in a deep breath before smiling.

"What would you like for today?" She asked Momo using her actress voice. Momo clapped her hands and Ichigo just groaned looking away.

"I want cake!" Momo exclaimed.

"Then cake it is, how about you sir?" She asked turning to the orange haired boy. He wasn't looking at her so she tapped his shoulder.

"What?" He asked with a scowl.

"I asked you, what you want." She asked politely. They looked at each other. He couldn't help but scan her look.

Damn it.

He didn't know why but suddenly a word slipped from his mouth.

"You…" He whispered. Rukia's eyebrows shot up. "What?" She asked again. Momo covered her mouth to stop her laughter. He then shook his head. "Just give me your damn cake!" He yelled then looked away to hide his blushing face.

"You don't have to be so grouchy about it."Rukia said before turning around to get the cake. She gave Momo a piece of cake placed on a small plate.

"Mocha cake?" Momo asked.

"Mmm." Rukia nodded. Momo tasted the cake. "Yummy!" She cried out. Then she took a big bite out of the piece before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked.

"Well I promised Takumi we'd see a movie later on so I better get going."

"Oh… okay…"

"I'm really sorry."

"It's fine."

"Bye Rukia, bye Ichigo!" She waved at the two before dashing out of the house. After Momo left Rukia put her hands on her waist.

"So?" She asked her classmate.

"What?" He asked back.

"You haven't complimented me yet." She said.

"Are costumers supposed to compliment?"

"Oh, so you're still playing that?"

"Where's my cake?" He asked. She shook her head in disbelief and went back to the kitchen counter. She came back holding a plate with a piece of Mocha cake on it.

"Here you go sir. Enjoy." She said sweetly putting the plate on the table. He looked at the cake then back at her. She was standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to go back to the kitchen or something to serve other costumers?" He asked. Her mouth gaped open at the comment. She felt insulted for some reason.

"You know what sir, you're wrong."

"Oh?"

"Actually, as you can see, you're the only costumer here so you're supposed to get special treatment." She explained.

"What does that mean, more cake?" He scoffed.

"No…" She said before she sat on his lap and put an arm around his shoulders. "I'm supposed to accompany you while you eat." She said with a devilish smirk. His eyes were wide open in surprise because of her gestures. He then smirked then chuckled a little. Rukia's eyebrows furrowed at his reaction. After he stopped chuckling he puts a hand on her waist and drew her closer to him. She gasped.

"Fine, I'm hungry." He said his face moving closer to hers.

All he was thinking was:

Two could play at that game.

Suddenly her other hand came up to his face and smudged cake all over his mouth.

"There you go sir, your cake." She scoffed. He blinked twice after realizing what just happened. She began to laugh at his face then he grinned.

"Laugh all you want. You'll get your cake too." He said and with that, she realized what he meant so she quickly got up. He took a handful of his cake and threw it at her. It hit her back.

"Kya!" She yelped after feeling the cake on her skin. She went to the counter and took a handful of cake. She threw it at him and she managed to hit his chest. He took Momo's left over cake but this time he didn't throw it. He went straight at her.

"Shit!" She yelled she turned to run away but he caught her. An arm was locked around her waist as he smudge the cake on her face. She tried to struggle free.

"There's your cake." He said as he laughed.

"Ah! Stop it!" She yelled also laughing. Both of them struggled until they both fell on the floor. This time Ichigo let go of her. She took that opportunity to reach the cake. The whole Mocha cake left. She held it up and was about to throw it at him as he lay down on the floor but he held out his hand.

"Stop!" He yelled.

"What? I thought you were hungry?" She scoffed.

"Are you really going to waste that cake?" He asked. She looked back at the cake with guilt. Then, he sat up reached for another handful of cake then threw it at her.

"Ah! Not fair!" She yelled and threw the whole cake at him. They were filled with icing and cake. Their cake fight went on. They chased each other around the house while they laughed. They were like children but, so what? It was fun, sticky and sweet.

"Okay, okay! You win." He said sitting down on the floor. His uniform was filled with brown icing. "You're tired already? Weak!" She yelled sitting down beside him on the kitchen floor. He looked down on his messy uniform.

"Damn I feel like a three year old." He said finally lying down on the floor.

"Really?" She asked looking at him.

"We wasted a whole cake for a food fight." He said.

"So?"

"We didn't even get a chance to eat it."

"Yeah, and Momo said it was good too." She said lying down next to him.

"So? What now?" She asked to break the silence.

"I'll ask you a question." He said.

"About what? Physics? Calculus? History?"

"About you." He said.

"What?"

"You don't have to answer all of it."

"Fine. Shoot." She said.

"Are you going out with Akira?"

She turned her head to look at him but he didn't look back.

"Why would you ask that?"

"You don't have to answer." He repeated. She sighed.

"Nope, that's just rumors." She confirmed. He didn't know why but he felt relieved at her answer.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"You pushed a guy in the pool, is that true?" He asked.

"Yup." She answered plainly.

"Why would you do that?"

"Personal reasons."

"Have you ever gone out with anyone before?" He asked.

"What's with all the questions?" She asked back.

"You don't have to answer." He repeated but to her, his statement meant, "Just answer the question." She sighed again. "No." It was his turn to face her.

"Why?" He asked his eyebrows furrowing.

"I just don't have time for that. You know, time to hang out with jerks who just go with you because of your money or brag about going out with you with their friends. Tell you that you're hot and end up making out every second of everyday. Then you'll break up and the next day you'll see him flirting with another girl with big breast. Yup, I definitely don't have time for that. I still have studies and I need to graduate with high grades. I can leave that to the other girls. Besides, I've never really felt something like that before…" She explained. He gave her a 'WTF?' look before asking again.

"What about Akira?"

"Akira? No… I just… I don't know… I'm really grateful to him though. Since he helps me in a lot of my student council work. But from all the guys that asked me out before, I never saw anyone that way."

"Oh…" Was all his reply.

"What about you?" She asked.

"What about me?"

"Are you going out with anyone? I mean, besides your orange hair, you do have…" She looked at him before she continued, "… potential. You must have gone out with lots of girls before."

"Actually no, I don't have time for that."

"Liar." She said with a pout. "You just copied what I said."

"It doesn't mean that I lied." He said.

"True." She answered sitting up. "Well, most girls at school would either, like you or fear you because of your attitude."

"I'd rather they fear me." He said.

"Yeah, girls could get pretty annoying sometimes." She said.

"So which one are you?" He asked.

"Which one in what?"

He sighed, "Nothing."

"One more question, if you get a chance, will you date Akira?" He asked.

"Well, that depends, he never really asked me out."

"Do you like him?"

"He's not bad I mean he's smart, caring…"

"You didn't answer the question."

"I wasn't obligated to answer it, remember?" She retorted.

"Who's the closest guy to you right now?" He asked.

"I guess that'll still be Akira." She answered, "And you…" She added.

"Me?" He asked back.

"Well, you saw me in a maid outfit, we had a cake fight, you gave me a bruise…"

"Hey!"

"…that's bound to be worth something, right? We're neighbors too, you are like, the closest to me literally." She joked as she stood up and he did as well.

"Anyways what's with all the questions about Akira?" She asked.

"It's for Keigo." Ichigo said.

"You're doing this for Asano?" She asked tilting her head a little to the side.

No, I just wanted to know. Keigo has nothing to do with it. That's what was in his mind but he ended up saying "Ah" With a nod.

"Well, I better go take a bath. The icing is getting sticky." She said touching her hair.

"I should get going too…" He said and she just nodded. He watched her go upstairs.

_He's not bad I mean he's smart, caring…_

Does that mean she likes him?

So what if she does?

He looked around the messy kitchen. He took a small rug to wipe the mess on the floor. After wiping he rinsed the rug and cleaned himself a little using the water from the sink faucet. He scowled and proceeded upstairs. He remembered the two rooms the one on the left was the bathroom and the right was her room. He walked towards the bathroom door. He leaned his back on the wall. He could hear the water running. It wasn't long until he heard the faucet turn and the flow of water stopped. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Ichigo?" Her voice snapped his eyes open he turned to her.

"I thought you went home." She said as she was drying her hair with a towel. She went out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"Are you going to come over?" He asked.

"Mmm." She nodded. "And you need to help me study French history again." She added.

"So I'll see you later then."He said and she nodded turning around and opening her room. He eyed her from head to toe as she entered her room. He shook his head a little before going downstairs.

"Where's dad?" He asked as he entered the house.

"He's in a meeting—woah! What happened to you?" Karin asked upon seeing his brother's messy outfit.

"Welcome ho—what happened?" Yuzu asked worriedly running from the kitchen.

"I'll explain later, I need to take a bath." He said and the two girls nodded.

"What did you think happened?" Yuzu asked her twin.

"Don't know he looked like he had a fight with a three year old." Karin replied.

"Do you think he'll do that?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"Not really." Her twin replied plainly looking back at the TV show she was watching.

She pressed the doorbell and the little girl with the light brown hair answered the door.

"Coming!" She yelled as she opened the door.

"Good evening Yuzu" Said the raven haired girl.

"Rukia! Did you come to have dinner here?" Yuzu asked.

"Sorry for intruding." She answered kindly but Yuzu shook her head.

"Its fine, come in." Yuzu said pulling her inside.

"We're just about to start dinner." She added as they went to the dining table with Karin and Ichigo already seated.

"Yo!" Karin said.

"Hey." Rukia greeted.

"Hey Ichi-nii, you didn't tell us that your girlfriend is coming over." Karin scoffed.

"Shut it, she's not my girlfriend." He replied strongly.

Rukia looked around before turning back to Yuzu, "Where's your dad?" She asked.

"Dad's in a meeting, he might come home late." Yuzu answered as they both took a seat. Rukia put the history book on her lap. Yuzu sat beside Karin and in front of them sat the other two. They began to eat.

"So why were you so messy when you got home, brother?" Yuzu asked. He paused trying to come up with an answer. He glanced at Rukia but she didn't seem to be bothered by the question.

"Um… I had a food fight…?" He said ending as a question.

"With who?" Karin asked.

"With a midget." He said glancing at Rukia but she didn't seem to care.

"You got a fight with a kid?" Yuzu asked surprised.

"Not necessarily a kid…" He answered scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure… er…" He tried to think of something and his two siblings waited for his answer.

"Thank you for the food." Rukia suddenly said standing up. The three others looked at her.

"Well Kurosaki? You promised to help me study French history remember?" She said raising the book to face Ichigo.

"R-right. Let's go." He said standing up as well leaving the twins at the table.

"She eats fast doesn't she?" Karin said with wide eyes and Yuzu just nodded.

They went inside the boy's room. He lied down on the bed but she remained standing looking around.

"So this is your room, it's the first time I've been here." She said sitting down on the bed.

"So what now?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You dragged me from dinner."

"You mean I saved you from your sisters." She corrected.

"Tsch." He replied closing his eyes. She stood up to take the history book she then slamed it on his chest.

"Ouch! Bitch, why'd you do that?" He scowled sitting up. She sat beside him.

"Don't sleep. We're supposed to be studying." She reminded him. He just scowled and lied back down on the bed closing his eyes. She glared at him.

"Tu aurais l´air plus beau si tu ne grimaces pas" She said and it made him open his eyes but his scowl still intacked.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Nothing." She said grabbing the book.

"You definitely said something." He said.

"I didn't say anything."

"I'm not deaf."

"I never said you were."

"What did you say?"

"What? You mean, Tu aurais l´air plus beau si tu ne grimaces pas?" She asked.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked back.

"It's nothing." She answered hugging the history book closer to her.

"Are you bad mouthing me?"

"No…"

"Give me the book."

"Why?"

"Just give it to me." He insisted.

"No way." She answered then he tried to grab it so she stood up from the bed still holding the book and sat on the floor.

"You…" He said before getting up from the bed. He tried to corner her but she rolled on the floor and lied down covering her face with the book. He pulled the book but she held on it tight.

"It's not in the book Ichigo!" She yelled.

"Then why don't you give me the book?"

"Because you keep on getting it from me!" She retorted and he stopped pulling. She slowly lowered the book down. She put the book aside and she began to giggle a little.

"See? It's not in the book." She said. She was lying down on the floor. She didn't seem to notice the position they were in but he did. He was on top of her, his hands and legs astride her. She was still giggling a little and he just looked at her. She sighed and ended up smiling. Her violet orbs were looking at his brown ones. Slowly his face moved closer to hers. Her hands came up and her palms were placed on his chest. Their eyes didn't waver from where they were looking. Slowly their lips touched. Her eyes widened. She blinked again and again. She could see him looking back at her. He felt her fingers curl on his shirt that's when he slowly drew back. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before he got up to sit on the floor. He leaned his back on the closet. She sat up afterwards staring blankly at the side.

"I-I think I should go." She said grabbing the book and quickly standing up.

"Wait—"He tried to stop her but she was already out of the room.

"Damn it!" He said gritting his teeth and slamming his fist on the floor.

She quickly dashed out of the house.

"Ruk—"Yuzu didn't finish since she was quickly out of the house.

"What happened?" Karin asked her twin. Yuzu just shrugged.

She quickly opened the gates to her house. After entering, she slammed the front door shut. Ichigo heard it from his room. He got on the bed to look out the window. He stared at the house in front of their's. He lied back down on the bed and groaned.

It was bad enough that I did it when she was sick, but do it the way I did it just now was worse! Way the go, genius! He scolded himself.

Meanwhile…

She sat on the bed and covered herself with a sheet. She put a hand on her lip.

Call me crazy but I think he kissed me…

Damn it… He did!

Why would he?

Was it an accident?

Did he do it on purpose?

Does that mean he likes me?

She shook her head.

No way, he's probably just teasing me. That jerk.

But… that time…

I felt like closing my eyes…

Why the hell would I do that?

She shook her head again.

And for some reason, I think that I felt his lips before…

Soft and warm and… and… a dream? Maybe… but what happened back there wasn't a dream… I'm sure of it…

Was that why he was asking about Akira?

Was it because he was jealous?

But he said it was for Asano, but still… he might be lying…

Now the question is…

Do I like him?

"Arg…" She groaned and lied down on the bed.

"Damn you, you fool. You always give me problems." She said closing her eyes.

The weekend was over and it was time to go back to school. The tension between the two worsens. They weren't talking to each other, not even looking at each other. As if they were strangers to one another. But then, Wednesday came. Yes, Wednesday. That's the time of the week when Ichigo goes to Rukia's house to get the economics report. He waited for her outside the school. When she passed by him leaning his back at the school gate, he followed. They were walking together but the silence is deafening. Ichigo was the first to speak.

"So, Momo went to watch kendo practice again." He said not asking a question. She just continued to walk. He sighed.

"Are you ignoring me?" He asked her.

"Why would I ignore you?" She answered plainly not looking at him and walking ahead.

If you're not ignoring, then what the hell are you doing? I'd love to know. He told himself. But he just walked faster to catch up to her.

"Look, about last week—"He was cut off when she suddenly raised her hand to signal him to stop whatever he has to say.

"Let's just forget about it, okay?" She said looking down. "Nothing happened. So don't mention it and definitely don't apologize for it, got it?" She said this time looking up at him. He gave her a confused look but nodded nonetheless.

"Good." She said and they began to walk again.

When they were already inside her house they both sat on the couch. She handed him the report and he began to browse through it.

"Too bad we didn't win huh?" He said trying to create a topic.

"It doesn't matter if we win or lose, the important thing is that we were able to help."

"But still, I think if you joined the café, we might have won. I mean, you are good at giving costumers special treatment."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that a joke?"

"Not really…" He replied as he continued to browse the papers. "Hey, I have a question." He said sitting closer to her. He showed her the papers.

"This one is the same as last week's. Does that mean the rate didn't change…" he continued to speak looking at the papers. She however was looking at him. His face was close to hers. She was facing him although he was looking at the papers as he explained and showed them to her.

"Don't you agree?" He asked his head turning to face hers. His face was a few inches away from hers.

"Huh?" She ended up saying.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked his face moved closer as he tried to examine her face. She couldn't help but blush.

"You're face is turning red, are you sick again?" He asked putting a hand on her forehead but she suddenly stood up.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom." She said before quickly dashing upstairs.

Inside the bathroom she washed her face with water and looked at herself in the mirror.

I was blushing! I can't believe it! I'm the one who said to forget what happened and yet I feel like I want him to do it again. I guess I am getting sick again.

She put a hand on her forehead. She took in a deep breath and dragged a towel at a side to wipe her face with. She opened the door to exit the bathroom but a certain boy surprised her.

"You okay?" He asked standing in front of her, she gasped.

"Damn it, Ichigo. Don't scare me like that." She tried to calm herself and she put a hand on her chest. He was looking at her with a concerned expression. She noticed.

"Why are you looking at me like—"She didn't finish because he suddenly pulled her into a hug. Her face was on his chest. She tried to push him away.

"Let go of me you idiot!" She yelled as she struggled but he held her tighter.

"Just shut up first, okay?" He scolded and she complied. It was silent and they just stood there in the same position.

"I need you to tell me what's wrong." He said calmly.

"Nothing's wrong." She replied.

"I don't believe you now spill it." He added. "Are you mad at me?" He hesitated but still asked. She shook her head and he felt relieved by her answer. "Then what's wrong?" He asked again.

"I'm… scared…" She whispered.

"Of what?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Scared…" She repeated

"Of me?"

"Of this…"

"I don't know what to do or what I should do… I like how things were before but now I feel that the way things are going… it's changing how things were used to be… and yet, I somehow… like it." Her arms slowly wrapped around him. Holding him tighter as she explained. He placed his chin on top of her head.

"I'm confused and scared…" She said her voice was muffled because her face was buried on his chest.

"Sorry for confusing you…" He said and she looked up at him.

"Well, it's not really your fault or anything." She said as they look at each other.

"You shouldn't be scared or confused you know…" He said putting some hair behind her ear.

"Why so?"

"I'm supposed to help you face your fears, not help cause them." He explained.

"So… what now?" She asked. He caressed her face in between his palms and he kissed her forehead. She couldn't help but close her eyes. She opened her eyes and asked again, "What does that mean?" her face turned pink.

"It means it's time to study midget." He said straightening up.

"But I still don't know—"

"It doesn't matter. We'll go with whatever you want. We don't have to be something yet so don't worry about it." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Ichigo…" She whispered and he looked back.

"Don't just stand there." He said and she smiled before following soon after.

"So, they were classmates?"

"Yup."

"And eventually became neighbors?"

"That's right."

"Then, they became good friends?"

"You got it."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"What about details? You just told me those three things, Aunt Momo." The boy said pouting.

"You're seven, Kichi, I'll tell you the details when you're old enough." Momo said.

"That wasn't much of a story, if there weren't any details." He added.

"You want details?"

"Yes!" The little boy beamed.

"What about I tell you my, love story instead?" She offered. After hearing his aunt's suggestion he started to yawn.

"Um… maybe next time Aunt Momo, I'm tired now." He said.

"Oh… too bad, alright then." She said and she accompanied the little boy to his room. He felt relieved that he didn't have to hear Momo's story because he felt that it would definitely take a while. He prepared to go to bed. After brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas he went to bed. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. His mother entered the room and he sat up.

"Hey… Just came to say goodnight…" She said sitting beside the kid on the bed.

"You and dad were classmates, right mom?" The little boy asked.

"Um… yes. Why?"

"So you must have spent a lot of time together since you were neighbors too."

"How did you know that?"

"Aunt Momo told me." She just nodded slowly.

"Did you date other people besides dad?" Ken'ichi asked curiously.

"I… er… no."

"Why?"

"Well, back then I was the student council president. I was pretty busy and I didn't have time for those things." She explained.

"Really? You were president?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yup."

"But, you did have time for dad right?" It was Rukia's turn to be surprised.

"I…" She sighed. "It's time to go to bed Ken'ichi." She said kissing the boy's forehead before standing up. The little boy didn't push through with the question since his mother's actions meant that he has to stop talking about his father or he'll end up with a bruise or something in the morning. She soon went out of the room. He lied back down.

"Classmates, neighbors and good friends…" He repeated.

"I wish I knew more than just that…"

So that I could help them get back together.

I'm sure that deep down they still love each other right?

He sighed and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he was already asleep.

A/N: Weee! I did it! I finished the flashback chapters, for now. I really missed writing Ken'ichi's name. Aww... you gotta love that kid. Anyways, I'm really happy with how this chapter was written although; I'm not really that satisfied with how I ended it. Well, I'm really happy to know that you people are still with me. Sorry for the errors that I made. I'm really tired now. Please continue to read and review this fan fiction of mine. You guys are my number one inspiration. I'll continue to do my best if you asked me to. I enjoy writing this story and I dedicate it to all those who read this and those who have fun reading this as much as I enjoyed writing. Oh I had some French words again! Urg… hahaha please help correct them if I'm wrong. Thanks! And just to remind you guys, the flashback chapters weren't told by Momo. I made those flashback chapters for a more detailed past since I figured that Momo wasn't always there in the sweetest Ichiruki moments. Yup, all she told Ken'ichi was that his parents were classmates, neighbors and good friends. That's all. Please REVIEW! ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	25. How to have fun

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 25: How to have fun

She was browsing through the files in her laptop when suddenly she got an unexpected email.

"E-mail? Why would she email me?" She whispered before opening the email. Her eyes scanned it and a word escaped her mouth.

"Reunion?" She said and for some reason her busty friend heard her.

"Did you say something, Rukia?" The blonde haired woman said walking towards the petite woman. She closed her laptop before replying, "It's nothing" with a sigh. Rangiku blinked twice at her sudden action then shrugged before continuing.

"So…" She said leaning her back on Rukia's desk.

"Just say what you have to say already." Rukia said as she scanned some papers on her hand.

"Well, it's actually a surprise but if you insist." She answered cheerfully before leaning down to whisper something to her small companion.

"Tonight, we'll go to this bar downtown. It'll be awesome." Her voice getting a little louder than a whisper. Rukia raised an eyebrow as she looked up to see her friend.

"What makes you think I'll come?"

"Because it'll be fun!"

"Um… no thanks. I'll pass."

"Oh come on! I heard lots of hot guys go there."

"So?"

"Dear, you need to lighten up and enjoy life." She said putting an arm around the raven haired woman. "I mean come on, when is the last time you had sex?"

"Rangiku!" She yelled her face flushed red.

"What? I was just being rational." She defended.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" A red headed Renji said approaching.

"Oh, so you were eavesdropping?" Rangiku said straightening up.

"I'm not! With your voice, even deaf people could here you!" He yelled trying to stop his face from blushing.

"Whatever, don't mind him Rukia. Renji is just jealous because he never got a chance to get laid." Rangiku said winking at the petite woman.

"Hey! That's not true!" He yelled his face turning pink.

"Really, Rukia just don't mind him. The closest thing he has ever gotten when it comes to sex is doing it to himself." She scoffed. Rukia covered her mouth to stop her laughter.

"Shut up!" He yelled his face heating up with anger. Matsumoto started to giggle.

"So what do you say dear? Are you game?" She asked but the petite woman gave her a weak smile.

"I… I can't…"

Rangiku rolled her eyes, "you are missing the point, the opportunity!"

"If she doesn't want to come, don't force her." Renji added.

"Oh, shut up Renji, nobody asked for your opinion." The blonde woman retorted turning her back on poor Renji who just growled inwardly.

"Please, just for once, don't be such a shrew." Rangiku pleaded with puppy dog eyes but it didn't seem to have an effect on Rukia.

"No."

"It doesn't mean that if you have a so—"Rukia quickly covered her officemate's mouth before the busty woman could even finish her sentence.

"Ssshhh!" She hushed her and she nodded slowly.

Suddenly the sound of heels hitting the carpeted floor was heard and shortly after, they heard a familiar voice.

"So, you are planning on slacking off again huh?" Another small woman said with a glare, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Soifon…" Rukia whispered as she lets go of Rangiku.

"I knew I was right to keep my eye on you, since everytime I turn my back, you turn into the lazy pigs you are." She said venom clear on her tone.

"Well, excuse us for living life." Rangiku retorted sarcastically.

"See? That! That's the reason this company is being held back. Don't you get it? It's because of employees like you! Matsumoto Rangiku!"

"See? That! It's because of your attitude that you, Soifon, have a wacked social life!" Rangiku said putting her hands on her hips.

"How dare you, talk about my social life? Sluts like you and Kuchiki here don't even deserve to work here!"

"Hey!" Renji yelled trying to stop the two women who seemed to stab each other with sharp glares and tongues. He was pretty sure that if those glares were blades, there would be blood all over the place and the two would have been dead by now.

"Stay out of this!" Both Rangiku and Soifon shot at Renji.

"Look, what's your problem?" Rukia asked trying to hide her irritated tone.

"What's my problem? You!" Soifon yelled pointing a finger at Rukia. "Ever since you came here, you've been acting like little miss goody-goody but I know that deep inside that pathetic mask of yours is the slut that you truly are! You're just a newby! Amatuer! You don't have the right to—" Her angry voice was cut off when a hand covered her mouth. She gasped and quickly turned around.

"My, my, looks like you guys are having fun here." A dark skinned woman with her purple hair tied up in a pony tail said as she looked at the three and at Soifon. She lets go of the poor girl's mouth.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon gasped taking a step back and bowing at Yoruichi.

"So I heard you guys are planning to go to that bar downtown?" Yoruichi asked and Rangiku nodded enthusiastically.

"It's called the Shinigami bar!" Rangiku added.

"Oh, I heard it was a great place." The purple haired woman said with a smirk.

"It is! Why don't you come with me and Rukia, we could check it out!" Rangiku offered.

"I'm not really comi—" Rukia was cut off by her boss.

"Sounds great! What do you say Soifon? Wanna come?" She offered the blushing woman.

"I-I… um… b-but… what about work?" Soifon glanced at Rukia and Matsumoto before looking back at Yoruichi. Yoruichi sighed, "Oh, well. Looks like I can't come Rangiku."

"What? Why?" The busty woman asked in confusion.

"Unfortunately, little Soifon here still needs to cool her head." She said with a smirk before she wrapped an arm around Soifon's shoulder and dragged her.

"Yourichi-sama!" Soifon cried in embarrassment.

"Oh and by the way," Her head turning back to them, "Kuchiki!"

"Y-yes ma'am?" She asked surprised at the sudden call.

"Go with Matsumoto."

"B-but—"

"That's an order." She smirked winking at the petite woman. "Oh and Abarai!" She called out.

"Y-yes?" Renji answered a bit startled.

"Get back to work." She said before she continued to walk out of the room as she held Soifon close to her.

* * *

"Come on, come on. Can't you go any faster?" She said as she excitedly jumped up and down. Her orange blonde hair bounced up and down.

"Alright, alright, it's not like I actually intend to go…" She whispered as she continued to fix her things.

"I heard that! Don't make me tell on you!" She teased like a kid. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"So you really are going?" Renji asked helping her fix some of the papers.

"I guess I don't have a choice." She answered with a weak smile. "Why don't you come along?" Rukia offered.

"I guess, I could go." He answered with a hint of doubt.

"Oh please, I bet you've been dying to hear her invite you to come with us." Rangiku teased.

"Whatever." He said as he starts to fix his things on his desk. Everything was going well for him so far but everything doesn't always go the way you planned them.

"Hey Renji, what are you doing?" Renji's head turned slowly to look at the person who spoke.

"Oi, Hisagi. I'm going now, man" He simply replied.

"Going? Wait a sec you can't go. You said that you'll help me do all the paperworks we missed last week." Hisagi explained.

"Oi Renji, could you hurry up? The bar might be closed already when we get there, it's because you're too slow." Rangiku scoffed waving a hand at Renji as she and Rukia stood by the door of the office.

Renji pulled Hisagi's tie to whisper something.

"Look man, can we just do this some other time, I need to go now." He pleaded. Hisagi glanced at the door and saw the two women waiting. He sighed and looked back at Renji.

"Renji, I know you're doing this because you like Kuchiki and I have nothing against that but Renji, these papers were due last week." Hisagi said handing the papers to Renji. "That was the reason our boss was here this morning, she was looking for these." He added.

"Oh…" was all that Renji said as he stared at the papers and took in a deep breath before approaching the two women at the door. He was thinking of making a run for it but…

"Hey… I guess you two should go ahead, I still have a lot of things to do here. Maybe next time." He said trying to make out a smile which he was doing a really bad job at.

"Oh… Then I'll help you so that you'll finish early." Rukia offered but he just lightly tapped her head with the rolled up bunch of papers that he was holding.

"Stupid, you go have fun. I'll take care of things here." He answered with a smirk and she nodded slowly.

"Alright, can we go now?" Rangiku said pulling Rukia.

"Okay, okay. G'night Renji!" She waved at him her voice fading as her busty friend pulled her away. Renji walked back to Hisagi.

"I'm really sorry about this." Hisagi apologized.

"Nah, let's get to work." Renji said as he sat back on his chair.

* * *

"Why am I here again?" He asked adjusting his glasses.

"Because, I'd probably be swarmed by annoying people that I don't know if I stayed here longer." He yelled as the loud music plays in the background.

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

His mouth opened and closed before speaking again, "I have no idea."

"That's it, I'm going home." He said standing up.

"W-wait! Where are you going, Ishida?"

"I'm going home. I have a lot of better things to do rather than stay in a place this crowded." He yelled pointing at the people dancing together in the middle.

"What? Do you have an overdued sweater to finish? Lighten up!" He said sitting comfortably on the chair.

"You don't even know why you're here as well, and you're the one who dragged me here, which means if YOU don't even know the reason why you're here then I pretty sure I didn't have a reason to come." He exclaimed.

"Then why did you come?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Ishida growled inwardly.

Because you told me that she'd be here, you bastard.

Ishida walked away and disappeared into the crowd before his companion could even catch him. When the orange haired man couldn't find his friend anymore, he went back to sit on one of the chairs beside the counter in the bar. He brought out his phone and started to dial a number. A ring was heard several times but no one answered.

"Shit! What the hell are you planning?" He cursed the phone hoping that the person he was calling hears him.

* * *

"Eeepp. Ready?" She squeeled like a little girl as they approached the doors.

"Just open the door already." Her companion answered putting her hands on her waist. Rangiku pushed the doors open and there you could here the loud music coming from the stereos and the smell of alcohol was spread throughout the place. There were people howling and shouting as they dance throughout the music. It was a little dim at the dance floor but the bars on the side was lit by little bright lights.

"Woah! This is where the party starts, come on." She said pulling the petite officemate with her. They tried to blend in with the crowd. Rangiku was enjoying the music. She dance moving her hips here and there but Rukia just swayed to the music and watched her friend go wild. Rangiku continued to show her moves until she bumped into someone.

"Oops. Sorry." She said turning to face the person who caught her. A thin but tall man looked at her with his sharp features intacked. He had a wide grin and grey hair.

"Careful, Miss. You might hurt yourself. It's pretty crowded." He whispered.

"R-right. S-sorry about that." She giggled a little. Rukia rolled her eyes when she saw a flirty look in her friend's face.

"I'll get something to drink." She said but Rangiku just nodded still looking at the man she just bumped into. Rukia made her way through the crowd carefully since she's pretty small to be easily crushed. She took in a deep breath when she finally reached the counter.

"Damn, that was a lot of people." She huffed as she wiped her forehead with her hand.

"Rukia?" His voice made her head turn immediately.

"Kurosaki?" Her face was that of misbelief.

"What are you—"They both said at the same time.

"Arg. Nevermind." She said taking her seat.

They were both wearing business attires. Ichigo just looked at her…

No, way… is she the—

"Give me a shot of your finest tequila please." She said to the bartender and the said man just nodded.

"You drink?" He asked almost surprised.

"What? I'm old enough to drink."

"So? You have the body of a twelve year old; I'm surprised they even let you in here." He scoffed.

"For your information, I may be petite, but I could definitely hold my alcohol." She bragged.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!" A shot glass filled with tequila was placed on the counter. She took hold of it and gulped down the liquid.

"Let's bet." Ichigo suggested.

"What kind of bet?"

"Let's see who could hold their alcohol better, you or me?"

"Fine… First one to pass out, loses." She added.

"Deal." He offered his hand.

"Wait! What's in it for the winner?" She asked before shaking the deal.

"Winner gets to do what the loser says for a whole day." She tapped her chin before taking the offered hand. "Deal."

"So we just take shots until one of us passes out." She confirmed.

"Ah." He replied. He called for the bartender to give them another glass and a whole bottle. Ichigo gulped down his first shot.

"Drunk yet?" She joked.

"Are you kidding?" He poured her glass with some alcohol and she quickly drank the beverage. They drank a few more shot. It was the same routine.

"Damn, so? Are you alone?" He asked after gulping down the liquor.

"No, Rangiku is with me." She said pointing at the busty blonde woman flirting with a grey haired man in the dance floor.

"Oh, you have a chaperone." He scoffed as he poured her another shot.

"Shut up, what about you? You're alone…" She said before taking in the offered beverage.

"I came here to meet someone…"

"Who?"

"It's no one special."

She placed her elbows on the counter and rested her chin on her palm. She exhaled and started to pout.

"Who's at home with Ken'ichi?" He asked as he examined her expression.

"Kiyone…" She replied not looking at him.

"What's wro—"

"Why am I even here?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden question.

"What do you—"

"I don't even like going to bars…"

"Then why did you—"

"Yoruichi and Rangiku forced me…" She pouted even more before taking the now refilled shot glass and gulping the alcohol down ending with an "ah…"

"You mean…" His voice fades out.

Damn that old hag…

"_Hello." He said as he answered his phone. He was busy signing a few papers._

"_Ichigo! Meet me at the Shinigami bar tonight, I have a surprise for you." She said with a hint of happiness clear in her tone._

"_What the—? No way!" _

"_If you don't go, don't ever bother going back to the restaurant." She said._

"_W-w-wait! That's not even your res—" And, she hung up._

He looked back at Rukia who was now pouring tequila in his shot glass.

She's not much of a surprise though… he thought before taking the said glass.

A few more moments, both of them seem to be still on their feet, except one…

She shook the bottle and looked inside it through its hole.

"Oi, Kurosaki. We're all out." She said handing him the empty bottle of tequila. He took it and put it aside.

"I think you had enough." He said.

"What the— the deal was until one of us passes out!" She answered with a scowl before calling the bartender to give them another bottle. The bartender placed the new bottle on the counter. She poured some in his shot glass but he grimaced and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's stop this now." He said.

"You quit already?"

"No, it's obvious that a little more and you'll be the one who falls"

"You're just saying that because you can't drink anymore."

"In case you haven't noticed, you look more smashed than I do?"

Her face was turning pink in anger as she clutched the bottle.

"I'm going to make you eat your words." She said before chugging down the liquor.

"Oi!" He yelled standing up and pulling the bottle.

"Let go! This is mine, buy your own!" She scolded.

"I don't want to drink, I want you to stop."

"Make me." She said sticking out her tongue.

"Why you little—"He pulled harder. "Fine." She lets go of the bottle and he was taken a step back. He tried to balance himself up. She took out her wallet and placed it on the table after grabbing a few bills that she handed to the bartender. The bartender nodded and she stood up walking towards the orange haired man. She kicked him on the shin. It made him almost drop the bottle of tequila. He cursed before glaring at her but she walked away with a "hmph." He rubbed the sore spot and he noticed something on the counter. He took the purple wallet.

"That idiot." He said before joining in the crowd of dancing people.

There were really a lot of people that night. It was hard to move around but the people didn't seem to have any problems with it for most of them were drunk or either having too much fun. Then he noticed that there were people who were circling someone in the dancefloor. The people were howling and cheering as they watched. He tried to squeeze in to see what the commotion was all about. His eyes widened when he saw…

"Come on people! Let's dance!" She yelled and the crowd's cheer grew louder. Her hips swayed to the music. She pulled a random man from the mass of people and they both started to dance. She clapped her hands to create a beat.

"Alright!" She cheered when the man started to move a little more lively. Her arms were raised as she moved with the sound of music. She does some sexy moves which got a lot of the other men's attention. Some of them began to dance beside her. She continued to mind her own business as if not noticing other people trying to dance too close to her, although that didn't matter because someone else noticed. He forcefully pushed himself through the crowd. Some yelled back at him and some glared but he paid no attention to them.

"Hey!" He called out and it made her look up.

"Well, well, now look who's here" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you doing, you stupid midget?"

"What does it look like? I'm dancing asshole." She retorted.

"You've had enough dancing for one night." He tried to grab her arm but she quickly evaded it.

"Hey! Stop bothering me."

"Not unless you stop this craziness."

"I'm not crazy, stupid. Go home!" She said pointing at the entrance.

"Look you had too much to drink."

"Are you saying I'm drunk? What nonsense." She said rolling her eyes. "Hey everyone! Am I drunk?" She yelled asking the people all around them. The people cheered some more and hollered. They all talked at once which made it hard to comprehend what they were saying especially since the music was loud too. Everyone started clapping their hands together with the beat.

"See Kurosaki? I'm not drunk!" She said laughing and turning around to face someone else (or another guy). She was dancing again as if she didn't notice that he was there. Well to her, it didn't really matter if he was there or not. She tried to concentrate on the music and have fun when suddenly someone grabbed her on her waist. She flinched a little at the touch and her eyes followed to whom those hands were from. She realized it was the man that she was facing. She didn't know who the man was. As she thought about it, she just continued to dance along as if not contemplating at all.

"Yeah… show me your moves…" The man said as his hands moved lower. She paid no attention to it and closed her eyes which let her only hear the music and yelling party people. But then, her "partner" seemed to yell something different.

"Hey! Let go buddy!" Her partner shouted. It made her stop.

"You let go." He retorted as he almost crushed the poor man's arm. She turned to face him.

"What the—"She didn't finish.

"Hey man, I'm just here to have fun." Rukia's "partner" said pulling his hand away from the scowling man's grip and raised his hands in defeat as he walked away.

"What hell is your problem, Kurosaki?" She scolded pushing him away. He didn't budge and scowled deeper.

"In case you haven't noticed, he was trying to grope you, midget." He said pointing a finger at her and she pushed his hand away.

"So? Let him." She answered firmly.

"Are you out of your mind? You don't even know that guy!"

"So what if I don't? It has nothing to do with you!" She said facing away again but he grabbed her arm.

"Ah! What the heck is wrong with you?" She asked glaring angrily at him and he glared back while his grip tightened around her arm.

"Fine. You want to dance? Then dance, see if I care!" He yelled back letting go of her arm, took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. Her mouth gaped open as she maintained her scowl expression. She walked towards him her heels hitting the floor hard but nobody paid any attention. She was standing in front of him. Herfist clenched with anger and she pulled his tie to lower him down to her level. They were still glaring at one another yet their faces were an inch away from each other.

"Dance huh?" She loosened her grip on his tie. He straightened up and raised an eyebrow. Then, she began to walk around him taking each step slow and in accordance to the new song playing and eyeing him from head to toe. He scowled in confusion as he tried to figure out what she was planning. When she was finally back to where she started, she uncrossed his arms, turned around and placed them on her hips before she began to sway her hips. She made sure that her back and bottom was touching him as she slowly moved down. He swallowed hard as he stared at her with wide eyes. His hands were just resting on the place were placed them. He had only one thing in mind…

Oh, fuck…

After moving back up, she turned around to face him. She looked at him with what seemed like lustful eyes. She placed her hands on his chest as her hips moved continueously. Then, her hands began moving as well. She moved them upwards going around his shoulder but when she stopped, she pulled him down. His reflexes kicked in as he tried to balance himself and hold her up with his hands on her back. She clinged onto him. Their faces were really close this time and they could see that both of them were breathing hard. Ichigo didn't know if what caused him to breathe hard was because of her suddenly pulling him or if it was because of the proximity between them. He gently placed his forehead against hers, closed his eyes and sighed. Then, he felt her sigh as well. She began to straighten up and he couldn't help but do the same. That's when he noticed that the music ended already. The orange haired man looked at the raven haired woman but she walked away, stumbling a bit and looking for a new partner. He rolled his eyes when she tapped one of the random men's shoulders and a group what seemed to be men in their early twenties began to dance with her when the a new song started playing once again. He stride towards her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the group. The said group began to question him and told him to give her back but he just glared at them with eyes that said 'say one more word and you're dead' which was enough to scare the group and they went back to dancing as if nothing happened.

"Hey! Let go, Asshole!" She yelled as she struggled to pull her arm and take away his strong grip.

"You're going home." He plainly said.

"What the… You can't just—"He stopped to turn around. He bent down reached for her, and carried her on his shoulder. Her stomach was on his shoulder and one of his arms wrapped around her to prevent her from falling. Her eyes widened in surprise and began to struggle. People all around were looking at them and began to whisper and murmur.

"Ah! Put me down!" She yelled angrily hitting his back continuously but he just continued to walk.

"Damn you Kurosaki, you are going to regret this!" She warned.

"Just shut up" he said.

"I won't unless you put me down." She answered but she noticed that they weren't headed for the exit.

"Hey! Where the hell are you taking me?" Then she heard another familiar voice.

"Rukia?"

"Rangiku?" She tried to turn to look at her busty friend but she failed.

"Help! I'm being kidnapped!" She yelled but Rangiku just giggled and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Hi there, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'll go take your friend home. If it's alright?" He said offering his hand to the blonde woman.

"Oh! Matsumoto Rangiku, nice to meet you." She answered gleefully taking the offered hand. "And this is Gin." introducing the man beside her. Gin just nodded once. Ichigo glanced at the man before turning back to Rangiku.

"Anyway, sure. Take her anywhere you want." She added with a wink.

"Rangiku!" Rukia yelled and struggled more. Ichigo smirked before turning around and walking away. Rukia gave Rangiku a death glare but the busty woman just waved good bye.

They arrived outside. She continued to curse and violently hit his back as she continued to break free. He felt a nerve pop in his head in irritation.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" He yelled in frustration but nonetheless, continued walking until he saw his familiar cherry red car. She started to mumble but he paid no mind to it. When they reached the car, he gently put her down. She stood up straight with poise beside the shiny red car and fixed her wrinkled attire before crossing her arms over her chest. Her violet eyes glared straight at the person with her.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Get in." He said opening the door of the car for her.

"No."

"What the—"

"I can go home by myself." She said arrogantly looking away. He slammed the door shut before scowling.

"I offer you a ride home and you decline? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What about you? You're the one who dragged me here!"

"Why can't you be, just once, try to be more of a person and not the selfish little bitch you really are— Ouch!" She kicked him hard on the shin.

"I never asked for your help and I never asked for a ride." She was about to walk away when suddenly he slammed his fist on the car. She flinched a little at the loud sound it created. He leaned down so that he was facing her at an equal level. She had her poker face on and it made him scowl deeper.

"Go back in there and I'll just drag you back here." He warned.

"You don't scare me."

"Try me." He said with a dead serious look and Rukia, from past experiences she knew that that look meant 'You know that I can do it and I will'. She slowly shook her head in disbelief. They just stayed in their positions before she spoke again.

"Arg… Fine!" She said in irritation. Opening the door, getting in and slamming it back shut. He walked around to use the other door to the driver's seat. He started the engine and began to drive. She rested her head on the back of the chair and faced the side so that she wasn't facing him while he drove. Sometimes, he'd glance at her but he couldn't see her face. After a few more minutes they arrived at their destination. He pulled over in front of the house.

"Hey, we're here." He said not looking at her but straight ahead. She didn't reply and he sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for dragging you but think about it? What would Ken'ichi—"He turned to her but she still wasn't facing him.

"Hey, stop ignoring me, I just—"He leaned forward and saw her sleeping with a peaceful expression. He scratched the back of his head before sitting back down.

Damn…

Then he decided to go out of the car. He walked around to open the door on her side. As much as he didn't want to disturb her, he just couldn't let her sleep in the car especially when they were already parked in front of her house.

"Hey, wake up…" He whispered but she didn't budge. He poked her cheek a little, "I said wake up."He said again but it only made her frown and groan, she was still asleep.

"I guess I don't have a choice." He said before he slipped his arm around her shoulders and his other arm under her legs. He began to pull her out of the car and carry her up. For some reason her arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder. He kicked the door of the car shut. He reached the gate of the house. He stopped when he heard her speak.

"Ichigo…" She whispered lazily in a soft tone.

Did she just call me by my name?

"What?" He asked back.

"I… I don't…"

He raised an eyebrow as he waited for her to finish her statement.

"…feel so good…" Her hands began to clutch him. His eyes widened when he realized what was going to happened next.

"N-n-no! Wait—"He tried to stop her but he couldn't do anything about it. She began to vomit on his back. The sounds she made only made him want to vomit too but he just ended up cursing.

Fuck! This is what I get for getting myself involved with this midget.

He noticed that she stopped. He took a deep breath, "You done?" He asked sarcastically but she didn't answer, she already returned back to her slumber. He reached for the doorbell and rang it a few times. Kiyone suddenly came out of the front door and hurriedly ran towards the gate when she saw Rukia being carried by the orange haired man, she was tripping a little.

"What happened to her?" She asked worriedly as she opened the gates.

"Its fine, she's just tired." He explained. She sighed in relief, "thank goodness."

"Here, help her up for a sec." He said as he put down Rukia and Kiyone assisted him. The raven haired woman just groaned. Her arm was around Kiyone's shoulder. Rukia wasn't that heavy which made it easier for Kiyone to assist her to stand besides the fact that she was limpy. Ichigo took off his office coat.

"Why did you take it off?" Kiyone asked in curiosity.

"She puked on me." He said plainly.

"Oh…" She said in a softer tone and regretted asking the question. He puts the coat back inside his car and walked back to Kiyone to pick Rukia up once again. He carried her inside while the dark blonde girl followed.

"Where's her room?" He asked. She led him upstairs and pointed at the last door on the left. He nodded and entered the room. He placed the sleeping woman gently on the bed and covered her with a sheet. He leaned down and whispered,"I give you a ride home and you puke on me, is that your way of showing gratitude?" She moaned and faced the other way. "Fine, your welcome." He said sarcastically before he straightened up and exited the room. Outside he came across another door. He opened the said door a little bit and saw a spiky haired little boy was sleeping soundlessly on the bed. He smiled before closing the door. Downstairs he saw Kiyone preparing to leave. He offered to give her a ride home but she giggled and explained that here house wasn't really that far so she'll just walk.

Meanwhile back at the bar, Rangiku tapped her chin.

"What's wrong?" The man beside her asked.

"N-nothing, it's just that… that man… Kurosaki Ichigo… Looks familiar for some reason." She said but Gin just gave her a confused look.

A/N: Alright, I'm done with Chapter 25. I can't believe it. I had a bit of a hard time writing this one because I haven't really planned what would happen yet not like the previous flashback chapters which I had in my mind for weeks before the day that I wrote it. Anyways, thank you very much for those who keep on reading and reviewing, you are very much appreciated and for all those who added my story in their favorites, you rock! You guys are really the best and you totally know how to make my day by giving great reviews. I love reading your reviews. You're the reason why I even reached chapter 25. Well, really sorry for the wrong grammars and other errors. As for me, I don't drink alcohol and I have never been drunk hahaha XD. Anyways, please tune in for the next chapter. Continue reading and reviewing. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	26. Finding the Memories

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 26: Finding the Memories

He opened the door, then the lights. He glanced at the coat that he was holding.

"Damn, now I have to clean it." He said before doing so. He placed it inside the washing machine and did all the necessary things to do in order to clean his poor black attire. After doing so, he laid down on the sofa with his hands placed behind his head. He started to yawn when suddenly, his cellphone rang. He waited for a few seconds before finally sitting up and reaching for the phone in his right pocket but what he took out was something he didn't expect.

"What the—" He stared at the purple wallet before sighing and putting it down beside him on the sofa then, he dug his hand in his other pocket and took out his phone. He scowled when he saw who was calling him.

"What do you want now?" He asked lazily.

"What do you mean? Where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I got your surprise already, what else could there be?"

"What do you mean you got my surprise? You're not even here!"

"Yeah but I came a while ago."

"Are you stupid boy? I said meet me here! Why'd you go home?"

"I-I… Well, it's all your stupid surprise's fault!"

"What?"

"Oh don't play stupid, you forced her to go to that place. Didn't you?"

Now, the person in the phone was really confused. "Who are we talking about exactly?"

"Rukia! Who else?" There was a pause on the other end before she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked in confusion. She laughed but as her laughter died down, she spoke again.

"Oh God, you really know how to joke, don't you?" She said and he didn't say anything as if waiting for her to continue.

"Hmm… judging from the silence that you're giving me, you're serious."

"Of course. I'm serious!"

"So are you still coming?"

"Why should I?"

"To see my surprise, you ignorant boy!"

"You mean—"

"Nope, she's not the surprise."

"But you forced her to—"

"True, but I guess it's a bonus that you saw her there."

He took a deep breath and sighed…

But I was sure that…

…I guess I was wrong to assume…

"So? What do you say?"

"About what?"

"Damn it boy, don't make me repeat myself over and over again! Are you still coming or what?"

"Why can't you just tell me the stupid surprise?"

"But then that wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"Maybe some other time, I'm a little tired now, good night."

"But—"And with that, he hang up. She tried to dial the number again but this time the number was out of coverage area. Her mouth gaped open and glared at the phone before putting it back on her pocket.

"I am so sorry; I guess he won't be coming." She said apologetically.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm sure he's just busy, besides I'm sure we'll see each other soon." One of her companions said.

"Very well, since it's my fault that you're here, it'll be my treat!" She said in return.

"Sounds great!" The other replied. She put her arms around them and they proceeded to blend in with the crowd.

After turning off his phone he threw it aside and took the purple wallet. He examined it at first before flipping it open. There were a few bills inside but there were mostly credit cards on the pockets. Then, the picture displayed inside the wallet caught his attention. It was the picture of her holding a kid, a two year old kid with spiky black hair. Their cheeks touch and they were both smiling, especially the kid. He rubbed his thumb on the plastic cover of the wallet to touch the picture. His lips curled up into a smile and he decided to take the picture out of its pocket. He puts his finger inside the pocket and noticed that there were other pictures behind the first one. He took them all out and browsed through them. The next picture was that of her and Momo wearing their school uniform. They both held up a "peace sign". Momo was winking while Rukia just smiled sweetly. The next picture was that of little boy and a little girl. This picture seemed older than the other ones before. They both had an arm around each other's shoulders and were both grinning widely. The background seems to be a playground and they both looked like seven or eight years old, he assumed. He knew who the girl was, obviously but he looked carefully at the boy's face. He had red hair tied to a ponytail and his smile was so wide that he had his eyes closed. He scowled and switch to the next picture. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"No way…" He whispered as he looked at the somewhat crumpled picture. It had a cross folded mark. It was an old picture. But he could remember all those faces, those fifteen year olds. Especially that day. He examined that different faces. He smirked when he saw the orange haired boy smirking and on his right was a raven haired girl who put on her soft smile together with her beautiful violet eyes as she tilted her head a little to the side. He seemed to notice that they were the only ones who had a more normal pose. Some of the others had their tongue out, peace sign, annoyed look, wide grin, struggling to be inside the picture as well. He couldn't help but chuckle a little as all of his memories of years ago came back to him.

I can't believe she still has this picture…

"I wonder how they are now." He said before flipping the picture and looking at it at the back. He didn't expect to see something written behind it on the upper left corner. It was in black ink and in a fifteen year old girl's handwriting. It said, "Our first date :)" his expression softened. He sighed and returned the pictures to where they belonged.

* * *

She woke up and groaned. She put a hand on her forehead.

"Oh… my head…" she groaned some more. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Waky, waky, sleepyhead!" Her bestfriend said enthusiastically.

"Why do you have to talk so loudly…?" She growled massaging her temples. Momo puts her a hand on her hip to look at her friend.

"Look at you; you look so… so…"

"Knocked up?"

"Smashed, yeah, pretty much the same though…" She said handing her aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks…" She said after drinking the medicine.

"So… what's up?" Momo asked not sure what exactly to say. She sat down beside her friend on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to work right? It is Saturday."

"Not really, I don't think I can make it though with this headache…" Rukia said glancing at the clock beside them as she continued to massage her temples.

"You went to that club last night right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Give me the scoop, Honey! Did you meet any cute guys?"

"Unfortunately, no. I only met the asshole who's the reason why I have this terrible headache right now." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey! Don't be like that; I heard he drove you home."

"He didn't have to; I could have gone home by myself."

"Oh? Honey, you puked on him, that wasn't very nice." She said putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"I—"She tried to recall what happened last night and then it hit her. "Oh, God…" She put a hand on her forehead, "That was so embarrassing…" She said unbelievably.

"Why don't you call him and apologize?"

"Apologize? Why would I apologize?" Momo gave her a look that said, "You puked on him"

"Fine, fine." She grunts. She reached for her bag on the side table and took out her phone. She called but the number seems to be out of coverage area.

"I can't believe it, he's not picking up! That jerk!" She grumbled slamming the phone inside the bag.

"Okay then just try again later…" Momo suggested. Rukia slumped back on the bed and cursed.

"Why do I have to call him? It's just vomit! Everyone vomits! Even babies do!" Momo just rolled her eyes.

"True, but you don't vomit on other people. That's just wrong."

"Hmph." Was all that her friend replied.

"Oh that's right! Did you receive it?" Momo asked as she remembered something and trying to take vomit off the subject.

"Um… yeah, I was wondering about that yesterday. Why did you e-mail me? We see each other almost everyday. Couldn't you have just told me?"

"Well, the message was passed on to me and I wanted you to read it as it is."

"I see… so are you going?"

"Of course I am! It's been a really long time since I saw them you know!" She answered looking like she's reminiscing old memories, "What about you? You'll come too right?"

"Well… I'm not really sure…"

"If you're worried about work, you could just talk to your boss. You guys are pretty close now right?"

"Well not really, and it's not about that… what about Ken'ichi?"

"What about him?"

"Well, I need to stay here with—"

"Mom?" The little boy said as he entered the room with his feet moving quickly. He ran around to sit on the other side of the bed.

"Why are you still in bed? Are you sick?" Ken'ichi asked with concern.

"A little…" Rukia admitted, "But now that you're here, I think I feel much better." She said putting her arms around the kid. The boy blushed a little and Momo squealed.

"Oh, you two are so cute! And by the way, Rukia, do you still have that calling card of the furniture shop where you bought the cookie jar. I want to buy Shiro some cute ornaments."

"Ornaments? Oh, Momo… the card is in my wallet. Just get it inside the bag." Momo took the bag as instructed and dug into it.

"Um… your wallet's purple right?"

"Yes." And she dug again.

"Are you sure it's in your bag?"

"What do you mean? Let me see." Rukia said taking the bag and digging in. "I don't get it, it was just here when—"

"_Let go! This is mine, buy your own!" _

"_I don't want to drink, I want you to stop." _

"_Make me." _

"_Why you little—" _

"_Fine."_

She gasped as she remembered.

"What's wrong mom?" Ken'ichi asked and the two looked at her as if waiting for her to explain.

"I left it in the bar! Oh, I'm so stupid!" She said running her hands through her hair.

"Oh no…" Momo said putting her hand on her mouth. "What about the calling card?"

"Momo! All my credit cards are in there! I still have a few bills in there too! And you worry about a stupid calling card?" She asked a little irritated.

"R-right, I was just kidding." She gave her a weak smile.

"What now mom?" The little boy asked.

"Well, now, I think I'm going to have to make some calls and—Arg, I hate this day!" She cursed getting out of the bed.

* * *

"You mean, you got this too?" He said handing his friend the printed mail.

"What are you so surprised about? I was part of 4-B you know." Ichigo just shrugged at his friend's reaction. After a few moments of silence he asked again, "Are you going?"

"It's next week Saturday, right? So maybe I will."

"It's funny I saw an old picture of them and now this?" He pointed at the printed invitation, "A reaunion? Don't you think it's coincidental?" he continued. His friend adjusted his glasses and leaned back on his chair before answering.

"Maybe but where did you get the picture anyway?"

"Well… I got it from _her_…" And with that Ishida knew exactly who they were talking about.

"How is that possible? I thought she hated you?"

"Well, we met at the bar and—"

"What? Is that why you were at the bar?"

"No! I didn't think she was going to be there but she left her wallet before she left and the picture was there." Ichigo decided to cut the story short after seeing his friend's reaction. Ishida shook his head and stared at the orange haired man with disbelief.

"So did you give back the wallet?"

"It's at home."

"Give it back."

"Of course I'll give it back; I'll drop it off the next time I pick up Ken'ichi from school."

"No, give it back now." Ishidad insisted.

"Why do you insist that I give it back?"

"Because you might end up keeping it…"

"It's Rukia's wallet, why the hell would I keep it?"

"Exactly." Ishida replied with a dead serious look. "Need I remind that you have a girlfriend?"

"So?" He asked confused.

"Give back the wallet as soon as you can." Ishida said before turning back to his work. Ichigo's mouth opened as if he was going to say something in return but ended up just exiting his friend's office.

* * *

She was sitting on the edge of the bridge, the sunset was beautiful. She felt cool breeze on her cheeks. She puts a hand on her head as the wind blew on her dark hair.

"What am I doing here?" She asked herself. Her eyes caught sight of the beautiful sunset in front of her.

Oh, that's right… I'm waiting…

Suddenly, the sun was gone and the sky was darker. There weren't people walking around anymore. Her surrounding was quiet and all that she could hear were her own thoughts.

…I'm waiting…

… For who?

She got off the edge of the bridge and stood up but then she heard footsteps. She turned to see who was creating the only sound that she's hearing right now. She put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"You're late…" She said to the direction where the footsteps were coming from but then the sound stopped. She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Hello?" She asked but there was no answer. Then she heard the footsteps again but this time it was moving away from her. She wanted to run and follow it. Suddenly, she fell on her knees and wrapped her arms around herself.

This isn't how it was suppose to happen….

No!

She opened her eyes and quickly sat up. She was breathing heavily. She put her hands on her face.

"It was just a dream… just… a bad dream…" She told herself as she tried to keep herself calm. She glanced at the clock which said 2:13am. She wrapped her arms around herself.

It was a dream… he came back… I KNOW he did…

* * *

She ran around the room with her cellphone inbetween her ear and shoulder. She cursed when no one answered.

"Impossible…" she blurted out in disbelief.

"Mom, where are you going?" The little boy asked going down the stairs wearing his pajamas.

"Hi baby, come here…" She said as she held up her arms open. He ran to his mother and she caught the little boy. She kneeled to be leveled with the boy as she spoke.

"Kiyone, would be here any minute now so just wait for her, 'kay?"

"But where are you going?"

"It's nowhere special besides I'll be back before you know it." She assured the kid.

"Can't I just come with you?" The boy asked and his mother sighed.

"I'm so sorry."

The raven haired boy displayed a gloomy expression. Rukia straightened up.

"Anyways, how do I look?" She asked the boy and he examined his mother's attire. It was a combination of black and white, a dress with a v-shaped neckline. It had a black knotted lace on the side and long sleeves. The dress was soft and comfortable. It fits in with her curves perfectly. She wore black 3-inches high heels and had her black shoulder bag to go with her attire.

"So? Too much?" She asked again. The boy smiled and before he could even reply, the doorbell rang and Rukia rushed to the door.

"I'm sorry for borrowing you on your Sunday morning. Please take care of things here." She said apologetically to the girl who entered the house.

"Its fine Ms. Rukia, don't worry about it." Kiyone replied, "Besides I'm kind of missing Ken'ichi since I haven't been that much around anymore because his dad is there to keep an eye on Ken'ichi." Rukia nodded.

"Okay just take care, I won't be long." She said and it was Kiyone's turn to nod her head. With that, the raven haired woman got out of the house.

* * *

"Sorry to barge in like this…"

"Nah, its fine."

"I mean, I did call but you were out of reach."

"Oh… um… er… my phone was…"

I turned it off didn't I? And I never opened it?

"N-no, it's okay…" She answered shyly. She felt nervous for they were both sitting on the couch next to each other. It was weird. She felt nervous everytime they were together even if the two of them were actually going out. His arms were spread on top of the sofa's back. It was silent again so she decided to make a topic.

"So um… I heard you have a reunion this week." She said moving a little closer to him.

"Um… yeah. One of my old high school friends wanted us to come over to his family's private resort."

"That sounds cool, he must be rich huh?" She asked inching closer.

"Yeah… his parents own some big company so I guess he is."

"So when was it again?" she said moving closer again.

"It's on Friday until Sunday, we'll be home in about Monday." He said.

"You must really miss them huh?" This time she was closer to him. Her heart was beating faster. He blinked twice when he suddenly noticed that she was closer now.

"I guess I do…" He answered putting his arm around her shoulder. She looked down for her long tangerine hair to cover her blushing red face.

"Um… Do you think that maybe… um… I could… come along?" Her voice slowly fading but he heard it.

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know… do you?"

"Well it's just a reunion, you don' have to—" He noticed that her usual bubbly face fell down.

"Um… er… all I'm saying is that even if you go or don't go, it doesn't matter…"

Oh, wait. That didn't sound right…

"So… I don't matter?" She whispered.

"No that's not what I meant. Of course you matter, it's just that the reunion is just for three days, a short period of time. I don't mind if you go or not, I'm worried that it might be taking too much of your time and…" She stood up as he spoke.

"It's okay… I understand." She said giving him a weak smile. It didn't convince him that she was alright.

"Well... I need to go pick up something from the day care. You promised we'd go out, right?"

"Ah."

"Okay, I'll see you later." And with that, she left the room.

* * *

She stepped out of the elevator and stood at the peach cream colored wall hall. She looked left and right as if she was about to cross the street then she took out a piece of paper from her bag.

"I'm at the right building and the right floor. Now the question is where this room is?" She said to herself since there wasn't anyone else there but her. She began to walk. She reached an intersection and she stopped but then she saw a woman who seems to come from one of the paths. She examined the woman before she decided to ask her a question.

"Um… excuse me." Rukia said walking towards the woman. The woman was taller than her with a huge chest just like Rangiku's and she had long tangerine hair.

"Oh, can I help you?" The woman replied in a in a sing-song voice.

"Um… do you know where room 265 is?"

There was a pause before the woman answered, "Yes…"

"Really? Could you tell me where it is?" The woman's face turned into an annoyed look but she tried to hide it by keeping a smile on her face although, Rukia noticed it.

"Just turn left here, it's the last door." She said pointing at the path.

"Oh… thank you." Rukia replied nodding her head a little. The woman walked towards the elevator.

"Oh and by the way…" She said and Rukia turned to face her. "The person living there is not around so if you're there to meet someone then you might as well go home." She continued. Rukia was about to ask where the person is but the tangerine haired woman stepped inside the elevator. Inside it she clenched her fists in annoyance.

Ichigo was still seated on the couch thinking if he said something wrong. He sighed.

Wait, she didn't tell me where to meet! He thought.

He jumped off the couch and dashed outside.

Maybe I could still…

"Orihi—"He stopped when he turned left and almost hit someone. She quickly stepped back to avoid being hit. He blinked twice at who he saw. Her eyebrows shot up in confusion. They were looking at each other and there was silence before both of them spoke.

"What are you—"They both said at the same time. They looked at opposite directions in embarrassment. Rukia was the first to break the silence.

"I came here to talk to you…" she said not looking at him but he turned his head to look at her.

"Oh…"

"So… are we just gonna stand here or we'll go inside your apartment room?"

"R-right, it's this way." He put his hands behind his head as he walked back to the last door in the hall. She followed silently. He opened the door for her to enter first and he followed closing the door behind him. She sat down on the sofa. He sat down on the other side. She looked around.

"Nice place…"

"Thanks. So what are we going to talk about?"

"Well first of all, I tried to call you several times yesterday but you weren't answering."

"Well, my phone was turned off…"

"The whole day?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, I forgot to turn it on."

She lightly shook her head, "Honestly, you know, sometimes you act like Momo."

"Oh you mean like the time she broke up with that guy in the kendo club, the reason was because he didn't call her the whole day…" He said.

"And it turns out that she left her phone at my house which is why she wasn't receiving any calls." She continued, "So you do remember?" She added.

"Course I do. Did you try calling me using my phone number?"

"Um… no. Actually I—"

"Good."

"What?"

"I mean, even if you tried to call here, you won't get any luck."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I needed some rest yesterday and Ishida kept bugging me with messages so I pulled out the phone line." He said plainly.

"Wait a sec, did you say Ishida?"

"Yeah, I work with him at Zangetsu Inc."

"Wow, that's amazing…"

"Not really, it's annoying sometimes."

"You're annoying too. So well, anyway, I didn't call using the phone because your number was in my wallet and—"

"Speaking of wallets, wait here." He stood up and went inside one of the rooms. She waited until he came out.

"Heads up." He said throwing her something purple. She caught it and her eyes widened in both surprise and relief.

"My wallet!" She exclaimed.

"You left it in the bar last Friday. I was planning on giving it to you the next time I pick up Ken'ichi from school." He said as he went back to his seat. She took in a deep breath before speaking once again.

"That's another thing, I wanted to… um… thank you… for helping me." She said as she stood up facing him, taking in another deep breath before she bowed.

"On behalf of being a Kuchiki, I would like to apologize for… er… you know." He blinked his eyes twice then started laughing.

"What the—why the hell are you laughing? Can't you see I'm trying to apologize here?" She scolded but he continued to laugh.

"Kuchiki pride huh? Damn, that's a good one."

She clenched her fists as she felt insulted and she took in another deep breath.

This guy is still annoying as ever… patience Rukia… She told herself as she continues to hear the man chuckle.

"Well, it was about time you apologized." He added crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm trying to be nice here so don't ruin it." She said gritting her teeth, pointing a finger at him before she sat back on the soft couch.

"Hey, you're forgetting something." He said.

"And what would that be?"

"I won."

"What do you mean?" Her eyebrows furrowed and her head tilted a little to the side.

"You passed out."

"No. I did not! Did I?"

"Yeah, you fell asleep in my car."

"Hold it! THAT does not count!"

"Why not? You fell asleep meaning you passed out." He explained simply.

"It's not fair." She crossed her arms over her chest and started pouting. "How come you looked okay back then, you were even in the condition to drive me home! You were cheating! Weren't you?" She accused.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm better at holding my drinks. College doesn't just about teach you numbers and shit. You'll learn from experience so it's going to take more than just one bottle to get me drunk. I don't suppose you have that experience, do you?" Rukia was about to retort but just turned her head to the side.

"No, I don't…" She whispered but he heard it. "I drink too but… not much." She added.

"You took on a bet about something that you barely do, and you expected to win. That's not like you."

"Oh yeah? Then what IS like me?" She turned to face him with an intimidating look.

"Well princess, you've always been the kind of person who studies every bit of detail to make success the only possible result. Care to argue about that?" She was about to retort but she knew deep down that she was and she ended up saying, "Whatever…"

He smiled inwardly. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again.

"There's still another thing…" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's about the reunion… this week." She said.

"What about it?"

"Did you know about it?"

"Well, Mizuiro called me about it last week, so yeah."

"Oh… Are you going?"

"Course I'll go, why? Aren't you going?" She glanced at him.

"I see… Well, I'm not going." She answered plainly.

"What? It's just a reunion; don't tell me you'll be needing another chaperone to go with you?"

"I don't need a chaperone! It's just that… I can't find someone to look after Ken'ichi. Momo's going too, I can't leave him at Kiyone's cause she'll probably be busy taking care of her sickly family, and I definitely can't leave him with Rangiku. Who know's what kind of influence she'll do to my son. So... you were my last option." She explained.

"Then, why not just bring him with you?" He suggested.

"But if I brought him with me… Then, they'll know… and we're going to have to… talk… about us…" She said her voice slowly fading.

"Oh…" He ended up saying. He examined her down face. But then she looked up at him.

"What?" She asked when she noticed that he was looking at her with a serious expression.

"Nothing…" He said.

"Well… I guess that's all." She said standing up.

"W-wait! You're supposed to do everything I said, remember? Since you lost the bet." He reminded. She put her hands on her waist.

"What are you? Ten years old? It's a stupid bet, let it go." She was about to walk away but he stood up to stop her.

"But even ten year olds know how to accept defeat in bets." He said and she grimaced before speaking, "Move." She said gritting her teeth. She steps to each side in hopes that she could go around him but he'll just do the same thing blocking her path. She felt a vein pop in her forehead and she kicked him on the shin.

"Shit!" He cringed in pain. She took the opportunity to escape but he quickly grabbed her arm. "Hey! Let go!" She yelled. He straightened up from his crouch down position. She struggled to pull her arm from his grasp. He rolled his eyes. He pulled on her arm then let go making her sit back on the couch.

"Ouch!" She said as fell back on the couch. "Damn it, what do you—"

He put his hands on the back of the couch and placed it astride her. He leaned down looking straight into her violet orbs.

"You're not getting out of here unless you agree to do everything I said for the whole day." He said and she grimaced.

"You wish." She said but he leaned closer his lips to whisper to her ear.

"You must be forgetting that you're in my apartment…" He whispered she placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away.

"Ah! Get away from me or I'll scream." She warned.

"Oh sure, scream all you want…" He said lowering his lips to her neck.

"I'm serious!" She screeched.

"I'm serious too." He said and she felt his breath on her neck. She closed her eyes shut before yelling.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do what you want me to do! Just get off me!" She yelled pushing him harder this time. He smirked and leaned back to face her.

"Great." He said.

"Yeah… great." She said sarcastically, "So what now? Am I supposed to clean your house? Do the dishes? Or what, brush your teeth?" She asked in a more calm tone.

"No, no and no." He answered.

"Then what?"

"I want you to…" His eyes were glued to hers. They looked at each other intently. She tried to read his expression to know what's going on in his head. She could swear that her heart skipped a beat as he said those words.

"… Go with me on a date."

A/N: Hahaha! And that was it! I just had to cut it there! Oh, please don't kill me. Anyways, it was really fun writing this chapter. I wrote most of it after waking up at 2 or 3 in the morning. Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for all the grammar mistakes and of course for cutting it here. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Please continue to read and review to know what happens next. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	27. Meet my Ex

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 27: Meet my Ex

"I want you to go with me on a date." He said plainly. Her eyebrows shot up then furrowed before she replied.

"No way! What makes you think I'd do that?"

"Because you agreed to do what I tell you to."

"No." She said firmly crossing her arms over her chest and facing the other way.

"Look, all I ask is for you to go on a date with me and my girlfriend." He said and she quickly looked back.

"What? What did you say?" She asked again.

"I said go with me on a date with my girlfriend."

"You have a—"She didn't finish cause she bursted out laughing. He scowled, straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest. He glared at the laughing woman.

"What's so funny?" He asked in irritation but her laughter continued as she clutched her stomach.

"Oh God, can't… stop laughing…" She said inbetween her laughter. He growled inwardly as he continued to glare at her. After a few more seconds her laughter slowly died down and she sighed.

"That was good…" She said resting her head on the back of the sofa.

"Finished?" He asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. She looked at him.

"I can't believe… that you have a girlfriend." She said giggling a little and covering her mouth with her hand.

"That's enough, okay? So what if I have a girlfriend." He said sitting down on the other edge of the sofa. Her eyes followed him as he sat on a more comfortable position.

"Just can't believe you have a girlfriend, I feel bad for her."

"Why's that?"

"Cause she's dating you. I mean who in the right mind would date you?" She answered plainly.

"You should know, you did."He answered with a smirk. She shook her head in disbelief.

"So what's wrong? Is she mean to you?"

"Actually no, she's VERY nice."

"So she must be ugly, huh?"

"Are you kidding me? I don't date girls who aren't good looking. You should know that too." He said.

"Wow, charming…" She answered rolling her eyes. "Then what's the problem?"

"We're going out later."

"Then go. She IS your girlfriend, that's part of the deal right? So it doesn't have anything to do with me." She said standing up and he stood up too, to try and stop her.

"Hey, wait—"

She turned to face him, "Oh, come on. What the hell do you want me to do?"

* * *

She pulled the door closed. She turned around and saw the orange haired man approaching with his hands behind his head. He was wearing blue jeans and plain black t-shirt for his top. She smiled and waved her hand up as she ran towards him. When he saw her approaching he stopped walking. She was wearing a pink long sleeved top with red horizontal stripe on it as a design and a simple light blue skirt that goes just below her knees.

"Hi." She said stopping in front of him.

"Hey, ready?" He asked. She nodded sweetly. "Let's go." She said wrapping her arm around his. They began walking, his hands in his pockets.

"So, we'll go watch the movie first right?" She said running a hand through her tangerine hair.

"Ah." He answered. The two were walking peacefully until…

"Kurosaki?" Someone called out. The two both stopped walking. Ichigo was the fist to look around. Even though he knew who it was, he couldn't help but be surprised. She wasn't wearing her black and white attire awhile ago, which wasn't bad. Now, she's wearing a plain yellow sleeveless dress that goes just below her knees, with a matching yellow T-strap wedge, a pair of silver crystal drop earings, a purple round beaded necklace and a purple bangle. She also had a small white handbag with her. He had to admit it though, she looked… kinda… no… really… cute.

"Wow! I didn't expect to see you here!" She continued. He stared at her.

Say something, idiot! She wanted to yell but he just continued to stare.

"_We'll meet at the bakery. I'll be with her by then." He said._

"_So I'll pretend to meet you in the bakery by acting like it was a coincidence that I saw you?" She confirmed. He nodded._

"_Then, I'll come join you two to wherever you are going, am I right?"_

"_That's right." He answered._

"_I think your plan would fail." She said._

"_Why? It's fullproof. Unless, your acting goes bad of course."_

"_Oh, please, may I have you know, my acting is always flawless. Tell that to yourself."_

"_I can handle it…"_

_There was silence again before she spoke._

"_You know, why don't you just try to enjoy the day with her. How bad could it be?"_

"_We're going to watch a movie, with a mix of stupid romance and dramatic crap."_

"_But you hate those…" She said._

"_Exactly." He confirmed. _

"_Why not just tell her that you don't want to watch it with her?"_

"_Then, I'd be breaking a promise."_

"_Why did you promise her anyway?"_

"_Because she pleaded." He answered plainly._

"_But why do I have to go too?"_

"_Because you lost the bet." He explained. She pouted her lips and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Can I not go?" She pleaded like a little girl. He scowled, "That won't work on me." He said plainly. She grimaced before standing up and putting her hands on her hips._

"_Why not?" _

"_Because I know you too well for that trick to work on me."_

"_Oh, so is it a requirement to be your girlfriend for that to work." She asked sarcastically._

"_Not, really."_

"_Then tell me why I have to go with you guys to that stupid drama you're supposed to watch. It's a date between two people, it would be wrong to come along."_

"_Because you hate it stupid movies like that too and If I'm going to suffer then you should too." He said pointing a finger at her and she glared at him. _

I knew this plan wouldn't work. She told herself but then the voice of the woman beside him spoke.

"What's wrong?" She asked turning around as well. She gasped when she saw Rukia. The petite woman made a surprised expression as she tried to remember where she had seen this tangerine haired woman before.

"_The person living there is not around so if you're there to meet someone then you might as well go home."_

"Oh that's right! You're the one who—"Rukia didn't finish her sentence when the woman suddenly cut in putting her hand up to signal her to stop.

"I… um… s-sorry about that. I was a little mad earlier that's why I said those things." She said apologetically.

So this is his girlfriend? She thought.

Wait. She knows that I saw the jerk in his apartment?

She came from there didn't she? Which means she lied when she said he wasn't around. That's why she's apologizing now.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo and saw a confused expression.

And seeing that, means he doesn't know that his girlfriend lied to me about him being at home.

Hmm… time to test my theory…

"Oh, um... why are you apologizing? I decided not to go anyway." Rukia said.

"Really? I um… was apologizing, b-because I… I think I was a little rude because I walked off." She said shyly.

Aha! She didn't know that I saw him. She just assumed that I went to the apartment and saw her boyfriend there, which was not what happened because he found me, not the other way around.

"You two know each other?" He asked. His girlfriend seemed surprised at the question.

"Um… we… er… well…" The tangerine haired girl panicked. Rukia sighed inwardly.

I guess I'll help the poor girl…

"Actually, no. We don't know each other so I'll introduce myself first. I'm Kuchiki Rukia, I'm an old classmate of Kurosaki here." She nodded towards him and offered her hand to the woman.

"Oh! And I'm Inoue Orihime, Ichigo's girlfriend." Orihime answered taking the offered hand. She let out a sigh of relief as she shook the petite woman's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." She added with a sweet smile. Rukia just nodded.

"So… It's been such a long time Kurosaki, wow, you didn't even tell me that you have a girlfriend now, I feel so unupdated." She said now looking at the tangerine haired woman. He felt really weird at hearing her say that since they just saw each other this morning. "So where are you two lovers heading off to?" She asked and Orihime blushed before she answered.

"We're… um… going to see a movie." She said.

"Oh! Wow! What a coincidence! I'm going to the movies too." Rukia said gleefully.

"Really? Who are you going with?" Ichigo asked she quickly looked at him, still smiling but she seemed to be trying to discipline herself. It made him smirk.

"Yeah, are you waiting for a friend Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, no. Actually, I'm…" She glanced at him and he saw that he still had his smirk on his face. "I mean yeah I do… I'm waiting for a friend so we might go to the movies later this afternoon." His mouth gaped a little and he began to scowl in disbelief.

What the hell is she talking about?

He glared at the petite woman as if saying 'that wasn't part of the deal'. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Kurosaki? You seemed disturbed…" She said simply.

"Oh, it's nothing. Since it's been a long time since I last saw you, I noticed you haven't grown an inch did you?" He scoffed. She felt a vein pop in her forehead but she kept her cool.

"Oh, you haven't change a bit. Good luck on your date." Rukia said smiling at him innocently. He scowled deeper and gritted his teeth. Orihime glanced up at her boyfriend and saw his grimace.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" She asked worriedly. His scowl quickly wore off after hearing Orihime's voice.

"It's nothing." He replied. He looked at the petite woman before speaking.

"You're friend would meet you here right?" He asked the petite woman.

"Yeah so?" She said her sweet tone was gone.

"So you better stay put or else YOU'RE DEAD if you didn't do whatever your friend said." He said putting emphasis to some words. Rukia rolled her eyes and Orihime looked back and forth at the two before she began to tug on the carrot top's arm.

"So… I guess we'll be going now, it's nice to meet you again." Orihime told the raven haired woman. They turned around and walked away with Rukia waving at them, "Bye!" she said.

Damn her! I knew it! I knew I she'd bail out on me! I asked her for a little favor and she does this? I returned her wallet, drove her home, and this is what I get? Damn it all! He cursed in his head.

Orihime looked up and saw him scowling.

"You're angry. Did I do something wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just—"Suddenly a loud call came from behind them.

"Hey! You two! Wait up!" They both turned once again and saw the raven haired woman wearing the yellow dress running towards them as she waved her hand.

"What the hell's wrong now midget?" He asked and Orihime quickly glanced at him after hearing the insult.

"Orihime, you said that you were going on a movie right?" Rukia said as if not hearing Ichigo's comment.

"Um… yeah, I did."

"Well, my friend just called and said that she couldn't make it so do you mind if I come with you guys, I really want to go to the movies today, you know?" The raven haired woman explained. Rukia and Orihime looked at each other before Orihime smiled and spoke.

"Of course. What do you want to watch?"

"Oh, any movie would be just fine." She assured her.

"Alright then." Orihime said, "You could come with us." She answered with a soft smile before turning around. Ichigo looked at Rukia with a raised eyebrow. She winked at him and he rolled his eyes before turning the other way. The two walked to the movie theater with the petite woman following behind them.

They arrived just in time for the movie to start. There weren't that much people watching so they easily found seats. There were three groups of chairs devided by isles and they chose to sit on the group of seats in the middle. They stopped at an empty row about eight seats from the screen. Orihime sat at the first chair of the row and Ichigo sat beside her. Rukia, however, walked passed the seat beside Ichigo. The two looked at her with a questioning look.

"Oh, sorry I really want to concentrate on the movie so I'll be sitting over there." She explained before she proceeded to sit on the other side of the row which was about six or seven chairs from where Ichigo was sitting. She placed her medium soda on the cup holder and held on to her regular sized popcorn. She glanced at the couple on her right. The two had their large sized popcorn to share and they both had medium sodas placed on their own cup holders. She sighed and looked up at the screen. The movie began to play. As the movie reached one fourth, all her popcorn was gone. She crumpled the small paper bag that contained the popcorn. She threw it under her seat and took a sip on her soda but it turns out that she was also all out of soda. She scowled crossing her arms over her chest and glared at the screen. On the other hand, Ichigo and Orihime's popcorn were half empty. Well, it was because of the fact that Ichigo was the only one eating it. Orihime's head was resting on his shoulder as she watched the movie intently. The protagonist in the story needs to leave his beloved to go on a journey. It was the part where they had to say good bye. The leading woman was crying, Ichigo heard the woman beside him sob.

Why do people get so in to these kinds of stuff? He asked himself and he turned to look at the petite woman on the other side. She had a scowl on her face and her arms were crossed over her chest. He noticed that she was mumbling something but he couldn't hear her.

Is she… talking to herself?

She's probably irritated.

He thought. And he was right.

"Damn it, this is so boring… Why the hell people watch these kinds of movies? Why the heck do they even make them? I should have just gone home… It was just a stupid bet. I don't even care if he suffers here, why do I have to suffer too?" She mumbled. She looked at her phone inside her bag to look at the time.

One more hour to go… She groaned inwardly and slumped down on the seat.

Wow, now I'm actually regretting why I took the bet in the first place. We used to bet before so I didn't mind what the terms were since I always win but now… look at this movie! He definitely picked the worst punishment. That asshole. He's gonna pay for this.

She yawned as she continued to stare at the screen which to her felt like nothing is playing at all.

After a few moments later, and the movie was almost over.

"Oh, Jake! I knew you'd come back!" Said the brown curly haired woman in the screen as she hugged the protagonist.

"Bianca, you don't have to wait anymore… I'm here now." The character named jake said as he hugged the woman tightly.

He shook his head slowly with disgust as he watch the two reunite. Orihime, on the other hand was still sobbing. She covered her mouth as she said, "They were finally together…" tears continue to fall from her eyes. He glanced at the other woman on the other side.

I can't believe it…

Is she…?

She's…

… asleep?

He asked himself with wide eyes but the answer was right there. Her eyes were closed. Her chest moved slightly up and down as she breathed. Was she snoring? He couldn't tell. Her head was tilted a little to the side. Suddenly, one of the staff of the theater came to approach her. He lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'am…" He said and she quickly awoke breathing fast. Even the employee was surprised.

"W-what? What is it?" She asked trying to calm herself.

"Um… I just wanted to say that the movie is almost over…" He said pointing at the screen. She glanced at the screen and saw the two protagonists kissing. She looked back at the employee. "… and that, please be careful. Always check your belongings." He added.

"I see, thanks." Was all that she said and the worker walked away.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at what he saw. Orihime sat straight and looked at him.

"What's wrong? You're laughing? Is it because of the happy ending?" She asked traces of tears still on her cheeks.

"I guess." He said bringing out his handkerchief. "Here." He offered it to her. She blushed before taking it. "Thanks…" She replied as she wiped off her tears. The credits began to roll on the screen and the couple stood up, followed by other people including Rukia. Outside, the three met.

"So? What do you guys think? The movie was great wasn't it? I mean, I cried throughout the movie." Orihime said tapping her head a little.

"Yeah… It was good." Ichigo added.

"What about you Rukia? What's your favorite part?" Orihime asked brightly.

"I… um… I guess that would be the ending." She answered.

"Really? What did you like about the ending?"

Well, the fact that the movie was over, thank God. She told herself.

"Um… They reunited in the end. It was very touching." Rukia explained.

"Oh! That's right! I guess I liked that too." She thought "What about you Ichigo?" she turned to the orange haired man.

"Me?"

"What did you like?"

"Hmm… I guess the beginning…" He said and the two women looked at him with confusion. "Because it meant that I'd be spending an hour and a half with you." He added with a smirk. Orihime smiled and looked down to try and hide her blush. Rukia just rolled her eyes.

Oh come on… that was so cheesy… She told herself with disgust.

Ichigo put an arm around his busty girlfriend's shoulders and they were about to start walking when Orihime stopped to turn around at the petite woman.

"We're going to eat now, why don't you come with us?" Orihime asked her and the raven haired woman smiled. "Sure." She answered and followed behind them.

They entered a fast food restaurant a little further away from the theater. Ichigo paid for the food and as they ate Orihime kept blabbing about the movie they just saw. Guess the girl really loved the movie. Ichigo and Rukia just listened to her as she retold the movie all over again, constantly nodding at the right moments. After eating, Orihime invited them to her apartment. They arrived at their destination and walked inside the building. The three ended up standing in front of the tangerine woman's apartment room.

"So, we could all have some tea inside." She said opening the door.

"Um… actually, I need to go home now. I still have an errand to run." Rukia said. "It's nice of you to offer though."

"What about you, Ichi? Coffee?" She offered.

"Well, I also need to get going. I still need to call Ishida and fax him some paperwork." He explained.

"Oh… so I guess. I'll go home too then…" Orihime said and the other two looked at her with confusion.

"Oh! Look! I am home. Silly me." She said. "Well, it's been really fun, I hope we could do this again sometime. And maybe next time we could talk and have tea, okay?" She said to the petite woman and Rukia nodded, "Of course."

"So I'll see you…" He wanted her to finish the sentence.

"Oh, I'll just call you later. We could talk. Would that be fine?" Orihime suggested.

"Ah." He agreed leaning down to kiss her lips. Rukia took in a breath through her nose and her eyes wandered around to avoid the view of the couple kissing. She didn't know why but she didn't feel comfortable standing there just now. Suddenly, her phone rang and she quickly took it from her bag. It was an unknown number but she answered it. Ichigo pulled back from the kiss.

"Hello…? Yes, speaking. Oh, Mr. Atsuki. You called?" She said on the phone, she looked back at the two and waved good bye then pointed at her phone. The other two looked at her and Orihime nodded. Rukia walked away as she talked on the phone.

"Is there a problem…? Oh I'm fine… Dinner…? With you…?" That was the last thing that Orihime and Ichigo heard before Rukia turned to walk down the stairs.

"So bye…" Orihime whispered her face flushed red.

"Bye." He replied with a smirk. He walked away with his hands behind his head. He reached the stairs and he quickened his pace as he went down. He slowed down when he heard the voice that he was actually looking for again.

"So, was that the only reason you called?" She said. He listened intently as he slowly went down step by step at the last two staircases going to the ground floor.

"So tomorrow, I'll meet you at _vin et des roses _it is near the small coffee shop that just opened. I have work tomorrow so I guess we'll meet at eight. Is that alright…? Okay, I'm looking forward to our dinner. I'll see you there. Bye." She put the phone back inside her bag and exited the building. He stopped at the last step.

That perverted teacher called her to ask her out and she… agreed? What the hell is wrong with that woman? He thought scratching the back of his head in confusion.

When Rukia got home, Momo was now the one looking after Ken'ichi. They were doing his homework.

"When you have 5 candies and your teacher asked for 2, how many would be left?" Said Momo as she read the question in the textbook.

"Three." The little boy answered smartly.

"Wrong. You'll still have five."

"Why is that?"

"Your teacher just asked for the candies, it doesn't necessarily mean you need to give her some."

"But what if I get detention?"

"You won't get detention. Trust me, your teacher has a job. She could buy her own candy."

Ken'ichi slowly nodded but was still confused.

Rukia rolled her eyes at the conversation that the two were having.

"Hey, I'm back." She said in a soft tone.

"Oh hey!" Momo replied.

"Hi mom, we're doing homework." Ken'ichi said.

"I can see that." She replied with a smile. Momo gathered the text books and handed them to the boy.

"Here Kichi, why don't you try and answer these for awhile upstairs and I'll go check them later." Momo said and the boy complied with an "okay." When Ken'ichi was gone Rukia sat next to Momo on the couch.

"So? What happened?" Momo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You went out and you didn't tell me where you were going."

"Well… I was out…"

"With who?"

"With… Ichigo…" Her voice slowly fading away.

"What?" Momo yelled in surprise.

"Yup, with him and his charming girlfriend." She said.

"Wha—oh…" Momo said her voice faded as she remembered that she already knew that their old classmate has already a girlfriend.

"So… why would he do that? If he wanted to go out with you, why would he bring his girlfriend? Isn't that kind of mean?"

"One, He wasn't planning on going out with me and two, he is MEAN. Aparantly, he thinks that me watching boring old drama movies—no offense"

"Non taken."

"Are enough punishment for me."

"Why would you need punishment?"

"I lost to a bet."

"What? You lost to a—But you're Kuchiki Rukia for God's sake, you don't lose!" Momo yelled.

"Well I did…"

"What was the bet?"

"A tequila drinking contest." Momo began to chuckle and Rukia grimaced.

"No wonder you lost." Momo said. Of course, even her bestfriend knew that she doesn't drink much. "So, that's why you were so knocked up yesterday. Anyways, what were the terms?" Momo asked.

"Loser gets to do what the winner says the whole day."

"Wow, was it tough?"

"Hell yes!" Rukia replied angrily. "I was forced to go with the two of them the whole time. Seeing them kiss and do all sorts of shit and watch that horrible movie with them."

"So which was tougher, watching the movie or watching your ex run around with some other girl?"

She raised an eyebrow at Momo's question. "What are you implying? He's not my ex and I'm not jealous!"

"I never said you were."

"This conversation is going nowhere"

"Oh? Is it? Or is it going somewhere but you do want it to?"

"Momo, please just shut up."

"I'm just saying—"

"I know what you're saying."

"No, no you don't. I'm saying, do you still like him?"

"Not in the slightest. No." Rukia simply replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Then shouldn't you be happy for him? He moved on, he's happy. What about you? Try asking that to yourself." Momo said in a more firm tone.

"Of course I moved on, he left me seven years ago. Him showing up now won't change anything." Rukia replied looking away. Momo's expression softened.

"Do you even know why?"

"He probably left me for some other chick."

"Is that why you never asked him?" Momo asked in a soft tone.

"Asked him what?"

"The reason. You never ask him because you're afraid he'd say that." Momo rested her head on Rukia's shoulder, "No, that's not it. You know he wouldn't say that… that would be mean." Momo said and there was a pause before she heard her best friend's reply.

"He is mean." Rukia repeated.

"Nope, what you're truly afraid of is that, he might say something else… something worth leaving and you'll end up falling for him. Is that right?" She looked up at the petite girl's expression.

"Oh, please Momo, you sound like one of the characters from that movie we just saw." Rukia said with a smirk.

"Oh come on. Don't say that. I'm trying to be a great friend here." Momo said with a pout as she straightened up.

"Well thanks, you're already a great friend. You didn't need to do that. Besides, I'm fine, I'm happy and I'm great." Momo gave her a 'yeah, right' look.

"What? If Ichigo can move on then so could I. And I have. Why wouldn't I be? We were young back then, anything could have happened."

"And that anything is now a seven year old kid upstairs."

"My point is there's no reason for me to live up to the past. I mean, you should have seen them together, they were perfect. He didn't even care if I was there or not so it was pretty obvious that he moved on and I don't mind. They could eat each other up for all I care." She answered plainly and Momo just rolled her eyes.

"So… you forgive him?" Momo asked. There was a pause when suddenly the little boy came out of his room.

"I'm done with my homework now!" The boy said going down the stairs carrying his book.

"Oh! I'll go check it, come here!" Rukia said and Momo just shook her head in disbelief and didn't push her question further as Ken'ichi handed the book to his mother.

"Did you answer all of this?" Rukia asked.

"Yup!" The boy said proudly.

"Oh, my little baby is so smart." She said and the boy sat beside her on the couch and she kissed his forehead before they began to check the answers.

Oh, Rukia. Can't you see what you're doing now? Isn't that enough proof that you still haven't moved on? She thought as she watched Rukia and Ken'ichi review the answers on the math textbook.

* * *

"No, she hasn't moved on." She said firmly.

"But I thought she said—"

"Shiro! Rukia says a lot of things that she doesn't mean!" Momo scolded her boyfriend.

"Okay, okay… Sorry."

"The question is why would Ichigo do that? Bringing along Rukia to his date is not a very good thing to do. I mean, why? That's just incredibly low right? I mean even for a punishment. Do you agree Shiro?" She clutched her boyfriend's hand as she looked at him seriously.

"O-of course." He answered nervously.

"Will you do that to me?" she asked with a worried look.

"Of course not."

"That's good to hear. Well anyways doing that isn't a sign that he still loves her."

"Wha— I thought he already has a girlfriend?" His eyebrow shot up.

"He does."

"Then, why are you linking them together?"

"Because, I have always been the bridge for those two. I'm like their cupid you know? Sometimes you just have to hit them with pointed arrows to make them realize stuff." She said proudly.

"Wait a sec. Don't you think you should—"He was cut off.

"Wait, that's it!" She stopped walking and her boyfriend stopped to face her.

"What is it?"

"Ichigo doesn't know that he's still in love with Rukia!" she clapped her hands together for her discovery.

"Why wouldn't he know that?"

"Because he has a girlfriend Shiro! That's why she brought Rukia to the date."

"I don't get it." Shiro answered with confusion.

"It makes sense now." Momo said but her boyfriend's face became more confused.

"What makes sense?"

"That he still loves Rukia."

"Momo, he brought Kuchiki to a date between him and his girlfriend. What's the love there?"

"The fact that he said it was a punishment."

"What? If you're talking about the more you hate the more you—"

"Don't you get it? That's how they acted before they fell in love before. They're doing it again. Acting all stubborn and insulting each other. That's just how they were." She said with full enthusiasm.

"Then why wouldn't he just break up with his girlfriend if he still loves Kuchiki?"

"Well, that's because he doesn't realize that yet… He's still living with how things are now and if how things are now means he has a girlfriend then he should stick with that for now until he realizes who he truly loves. He just needs something to trigger his feelings for—"

"Momo…" Shiro cut her off this time.

"What is it?"

"Don't you think you're getting too involved with this situation?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, didn't you even consider that maybe this Ichigo guy really did move on?"

"I—"Her face fell down.

"Listen, why don't you forget about it for a moment? Let's talk about something else." Shiro suggested.

"Oh… I guess I have been thinking about it more." She whispered.

"So your reunion is a few days from now?" He said trying to create a topic and his girlfriend's expression began to light up.

"Oh! That's right! I'm so excited to see them all…" She began to talk about how excited she was and stuff about some of her old classmates and lot of her old highschool memories. Shiro smiled as they continued walking and he listened to his girlfriend's stories.

* * *

"Oh… you're here!" The tall woman with wavy blonde hair squealed as she quickly walked towards her officemate. Rukia looked up at the woman then looked back on the laptop screen.

"You're late today." She said and Rangiku giggled.

"Oh, honey I'm not late, you're just early."

Rukia started to type some things on the laptop but stopped when she noticed that Rangiku was still standing beside her desk. When she looked up to face her busty companion, Rangiku was looking at her as if examining her and expecting something from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

"Oh don't play dumb with me." Rangiku replied.

"What?"

"Start talking." Rangiku ordered.

"Talk about what?" Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"You know. About that hot guy you were with last Friday. What was his name again, Ichi-something…" She said as she pondered.

"Ichigo." Rukia said looking back to her work.

"That's right! So? What happened? Don't mind adding any juicy details."

"What do you mean? Nothing happened."

"Nothing? But he said he'd take you to his place! It's impossible for nothing to happen." She insisted.

"I guess you misunderstood. He said he'd take me home as in he drove me home back to my place not what you were thinking." The petite woman explained. Rangiku began to pout.

"I don't believe you." Rangiku said firmly.

"Then don't, I actually have nothing to say."

"Oh! Come on please." She pleaded. "You didn't go to work the next day, you expect me to believe that nothing happened?"

"I had a bad head ache the next day so I didn't go to work."

"Honey, you don't have to make excuses if you got laid by Mister—"

"What the—sshh!" The petite woman hushed her raising her hand. Rangiku blinked twice before she grinned.

"So you did…" She assumed.

"No! I didn't!" Rukia whisper screamed as she looked around.

"Did you want to?"

"No!" She answered gritting her teeth. Her face was turning pink with anger.

"Then why are you blushing?" She teased.

"God, Rangiku, could you just shut up?" Rukia pleaded going back to her work. The busty woman began to giggle.

"Okay, okay… so do you want to hear about my night?" She offered but Rukia covered her ears before replying, "No thanks" and Rangiku just continued to giggle.

"Aw… What makes you so in to that laptop of yours anyway?" Rangiku asked looking at the screen.

"It's nothing…" She was about to close a program when suddenly, her busty friend hugged her.

"Wha—let go!" Rukia yelled as she struggled to break free.

"Dear Class 4-B…" Rangiku began reading the letter aloud, "It has been a long time now…"

"Ah! Rangiku!" Rukia yelled still struggling. Rangiku kept reading the letter but this time she only used her eyes.

"Your highschool class is having a reunion?" Rangiku asked Rukia who gave up on struggling. The raven haired girl nodded.

"Aw… that's so sweet! Can I come?" Rangiku pleaded hugging her officemate tighter.

"Um… well… you're not a classmate… and you didn't even go to our school." Rukia answered.

"Do I have to be part of the class to go to a class reaunion?" She asked.

"Apparantly, yes."

"You're having a reunion?" A familiar red haired man approached them holding some pile of papers.

"Oh, great… he's eavesdropping again." Rangiku mumbled but Renji heard it nonetheless.

"I wasn't eavesdropping." He said plainly.

"Well, our senior class is having a reunion this weekend. It'll be held at Mizuiro's private resort." Rukia explained.

"You mean Mizuiro Kojima? That rich kid." Renji asked.

"Oh, that's right. How did you know?"

"We were classmates some time in elementary school, I think it was 3rd and 4th grade. He was an awesome guy. So you'll be taking a leave then?"

"Actually no, I was going to e-mail him to say that I'm not going." She answered.

"What? How come? It's a reunion! You have to come!" Rangiku yelled shaking her friend.

"If you're worried about work—"Renji added but he didn't finish because she spoke.

"It's not work…" She said.

"Then what is it?" Rangiku asked but this time she didn't shake the petite woman.

"If your feeling uncomfortable in being around your old classmates then, I'd come with you. I'm sure Mizuiro won't mind. We were great friends back then too." Renji suggested.

"That'll be great but—"Rukia's statement was cut off.

"What? Renji can come and I can't? I want to meet this Mizuiro person. He might change his mind if he met me." Rangiku said running a hand through her wavy hair.

"Well like I said it is a reunion between classmates." Rukia repeated.

"But it's a highschool reunion! Renji didn't even go to the same highschool as you right? You said he moved when you were in 5th grade." Rangiku pointed at the red haired man.

"Well, at least I went to elementary school together with some of those kids, what about you?" Renji retorted.

"What about me? They could just meet me as I am now. Besides, I don't think they'd even remember you, I mean who would?" Rangiku scoffed.

"Alright you two. Knock it off." Rukia tried to stop them. Renji sighed.

"Well going back, why aren't you coming again?" Renji asked trying to bring back the old topic.

"It's about Ken'ichi, I don't know who I'd leave him with." Rukia said.

"Then why not leave him with me?" Rangiku suggested. Rukia bit her lower lip and slowly shook her head.

"Then what about me?" Asked Renji.

"But I thought you were coming too?" Rukia asked in confusion.

"Well, I could just not go and take care of the kid for you." He explained. She thought about it for a moment and slowly shook her head.

I don't think Ken'ichi would like that. She thought.

"I guess I'm really not going." Rukia said as she sighed. Rangiku tapped her chin as she thought about an idea.

"Oh! I know! What about that Ichigo guy who drove you home last Friday?" Rangiku suggested.

"What guy?" Renji asked with a scowl.

"Um… I don't think so…" Rukia said.

Because he'll be there too. She wanted to add.

"Oh, you're right. It wouldn't be right if you left Ken'ichi with a guy you just met in a bar. It'll be like leaving Ken'ichi with Renji." Rangiku said running her hands through her blonde hair again.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Renji asked with a hint of irritation.

"Oh, Renji. You're just jealous because some other guy is getting jiggy with Rukia." Rangiku retorted.

"I'm not jealous! What's so good about that guy anyway?" Renji asked still scowling and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, that's enou—"Rukia couldn't even cut in the conversation anymore.

"Actually, he's even better looking than you… As a matter of fact he looks like… looks like…" Rangiku tried to think of a person who reminded her of the orange haired man.

"Looks like what? I bet he's just another jerk who'll freak if he found out about Ken'ichi." Renji yelled. Rukia rolled her eyes at Renji's comment.

Actually, he was thrilled when he found out about Ken'ichi. Rukia wanted to say but kept it to herself.

"Ken'ichi…" Rangiku whispered. Then she clapped her hands together and pointed a hand on Renji.

"That's it!" She yelled. "He even looks like Ken'ichi!" She added. Rukia winced a little at what her friend said.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked his weird eyebrows furrowing.

"That's right, I was thinking about it that night. And now that I thought about it, he definitely looks like Ken'ichi. Right Rukia?" Rangiku turned to the petite woman.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, he does look like him right? Don't tell me you didn't see it?"

"I didn't."

"See Rangiku, I bet you were drunk and hallucinating again." Renji said before going back to his desk.

"I wasn't drunk yet, I swear! How can you not see it Rukia? I mean Ken'ichi is your s—"Rangiku didn't finish when Rukia suddenly stood up.

"He looks nothing like Ken'ichi. Your eyes must be playing tricks on you." She told her busty officemate.

"But I did see it…" Rangiku said lowering her voice, "They might have different hair colors and eyes and other stuff but—"

"Rangiku!" Rukia yelled, "Please, just let it be and go back to work." Rukia said before walking off with some papers. The blonde woman walked back to her seat.

I know what I saw… She told herself.

She shook her head a bit.

"Oh, I have to apologize to Rukia when she comes back." She said glancing at the empty chair of where her officemate was sitting just a few moments ago.

Renji, on the other hand, was trying to read a few papers but he couldn't concentrate for he had so many questions in mind.

A guy that looks like Ken'ichi?

Maybe it was coincindental. Some people look the same right?

But…

What was that reaction?

Why did she yell at Rangiku?

Was it because she was irritated, I mean that Rangiku could be pretty annoying sometimes, or was she trying to avoid the subject?

He lay down the papers on his desk and took a deep breath. Both Rangiku and Renji have the same question in mind…

Could it be?

But none of them knew how to find out the answer.

A/N: Oh! Hooray! I have reached the 200th page in my Microsoft word. I can't believe I was able to write a full 200 paged story! Filled with errors (Sorry about that)! Haha XD well, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Although, I didn't think I'll finish this chapter because all I've been doing in the past few days were mostly eating and sleeping. I was so relieved that the ideas came to my head just in time for me to update. For those who thought that the two main characters would go on a date and those who anticipated it, sorry for disappointing you :) I'll make up for it someday in some other chapter :)) Anyways, thanks for reading everyone. Please continue to review my work. And definitely, thank you so much for the reviews and PMs! I love your opinions people! Keep it coming! I already have an ending in mind so… hahaha I really appreciate the ideas. I hope you'll like how this story will turn out and I hope you'll stick with it until the end. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	28. I got you!

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 28: I got you!

"Where are you going exactly?"

"Going out for payback." She said with a grin before closing the door behind her. The dark blonde girl just tilted her head a little to the side as the door closed in front of her.

He stood in front of an antique shop. He was leaning his back on glass window of the said shop. He glanced at the time on his wrist watch. It said 7:58 pm. He scowled then looked at the restaurant on the other side of the road. The words _vin et des roses_ was lighted up together with apicture of a rose. He tapped his foot on the pavement and glanced back at his wristwatch that said 7:59 pm. He felt a vein pop in his forehead. He puts his hands behind his head and began walking back and forth in front of the store. From time to time, he'd glance at the people entering the restaurant on the otherside. He grimaced when he realized he didn't recognize any of those people. Cars passed him by and he had to fight the urge to go back to his own car. People came in and out of the restaurant. Suddenly the bell from the antique store sounded as the door opened. An old lady came out wearing a black shawl over her seemingly gloomy attire.

"I noticed you've been walking in front of my store, why don't you enter and have a look around?" The old woman offered.

"Oh, sorry about that, I was just waiting for someone." He replied scratching the back of his head.

"Girlfriend?"

"Um… no…"

"Oh? You can't lie to me sonny… I've had a lot of costumers, just like you." The old woman said.

"What do you mean?"

"There had been young men and women who come here at my shop. They talk about love and their feelings, you could see it in their faces. Whether they are happily in love or heart broken. And you know what my boy? Your face is telling me that you are worried about your girlfriend." The old woman explained.

"She's not—"

"Look boy, you've been here since 7:30, its already fifteen minutes passed eight. What time was she meeting you anyway?"

"She's not really…" He sighed, "Eight."

"I see. Well, don't worry my boy; I'm sure she'll arrive soon." The old woman said patting the orange haired man's shoulder. "Just be patient, sometimes it's worth it to wait." The old lady added before nodding and going back inside the store. He nodded back and glanced at his watch that said 8:20 pm. He decided to go to the other side of the street. He stood in front of the restaurant. He fixed his suite and put his hands in his pocket. After a few more minutes he sighed then, looked back at his wrist watch that now said 8:30. He tried to remember what he heard back then…

"_So tomorrow, I'll meet you at vin et des roses it is near the small coffee shop that just opened. I have work tomorrow so I guess we'll meet at eight."_

He stood there glancing at his watch every now and then… He started to whistle to try and pass the time.

It's eight at _vin et des roses…_ He told himself again.

He glanced at the time that said 8:40 pm.

They might have changed the venue or the time… He thought and he clenched his fist.

What a waste of time, I'm such an idiot… I have to go home now… He told himself but for some reason he stayed foot. A few more moments later, he looked up at the evening sky.

"What the hell am I doing here anyway…?" He asked himself running a hand through his wild orange hair but he didn't expect someone to answer.

"Yeah, what ARE you doing here?" He quickly turned to face the person who just spoke, the person he was waiting for the whole night. Just then, the words of the old lady in the antique store came back to his head.

"_Just be patient, sometimes it's worth it to wait."_

She wore a white safari style blouse. The first button was opened and its lace loosely tied to a knot. Its sleeves were just above her elbow. She also wore skinny brown pants which looked more like black in the night and a pair of 5 inched stilettos. As for him, he was wearing his office attire so there's nothing special about it.

"You're… here…" He said his voice fading in disbelief.

"I am." She confirmed. He looked around if someone was with her or not but found no one. He scowled before asking, "So where's your date?"

She slowly smiled and started laughing. She bent down and clutched her stomach as she laughed harder.

"What the—Are you going out of your mind or something? What's so funny?" He asked. She laughed harder as she pointed a finger at him. He scowled in confusion.

"Oh God, you are so funny. I can't believe you actually fell for it." She said still laughing.

"Fell for what? What are you talking about?"

"Why are you here? Do you want me to answer that?" She said still laughing a little. He crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to her. "You were waiting for me and Mr. Atsuki to arrive here for our dinner."

"No, I wasn't." He replied simply. She rolled her eyes.

"You know, you should be thankful. I came here to tell you to go home because you'll just be wasting your time waiting for nothing." She explained.

"What do you—"

"You were eavesdropping. On our conversation on the stairs, weren't you?"

"I wasn't!"

"Yeah, right. Well, let me tell you something… I made that up." She said putting her hands behind her back.

"What? You mean, that stupid teacher never called you."

She rolled her eyes again, "Of course he did, stupid. And he did ask me out for dinner but I rejected him before he could even tell me a meeting place or a date. But then, I heard footsteps on the staircase and knowing it was you I pretended that I was still talking to someone on the phone, even if you may or may not be listening and it turns out, you were." She explained. His mouth gaped in disbelief that everything she said was true. She laughed again at his expression.

"Now that's your punishment for making me watch that stupid movie and for insulting my acting. I guess you'll be eating your words now since you fell for my trick. Admit it, I got you good." She said proudly.

Ichigo felt a lot of mixed feelings, first was anger because he fell for the stupid trick, somewhat relieved that she rejected the teacher, and of course he was curious at why she came which is why he just had to ask.

"Wow that was some trick. I admit I definitely fell for it. But you know what, what I don't understand is why did you come? Surely it would be more entertaining to just see me rotting here as I wait." He said sarcastically. She paused and looked at him. She smirked before she answered.

"Actually, I was really planning on not going but I was pretty sure that you would come. Well even if you didn't come it doesn't matter, I'd just go home. But when I saw you here, I thought about letting you rot there for hours but I decided not to. I'm not that heartless you know." She said turning around.

"Hold on wait! Where are you going?" She twisted her heels to face him.

"Home." She replied.

"Why?"

"I've done what I have to do so I'm going home."

"Wait, I'll drive you home." He said. She looked around. "I don't see your car anywhere." She said.

"I parked it a little further from here."

"Oh… well, no thanks I—"

"Why couldn't you just say yes?"

"Excuse me?"

"You pranked me and I still try to be nice to you by offering you a drive home but you decline?" He asked unbelievably. She took in a deep breath before replying, "Alright, alright… fine…"

The two began to walk. Ichigo was ahead by a step.

"I didn't prank you, you know." She said lowly.

"Oh? Then what did you do?"

"The whole result depended on you I was merely an observer since I never actually forced you to wait for almost an hour. But you did so it was most probably your fault."

"Well, if you didn't pretend that you were on the phone then—"

"Still, it was your fault for eavesdropping."

"Whatever, now we're even."

"Yeah, we are."

On the other side of the street the old lady watched them from her store's glass door.

"Oh my, I knew they were familiar. It's been a long time since I saw them together." She said before she continued to wipe the glass with a small cloth.

He put his hands in his pockets. He glanced at her before he spoke.

"Why go through so much trouble? Was the movie that horrible?"

"It wasn't much trouble though. But that movie was the worse thing I've ever seen in my life."

"How would you know? You slept through almost half of it."

"Exactly! I couldn't take it, I'd rather sleep."

He chuckled a bit at her answer. They continued to walk until a couple holding hands passed by them.

"We never did go on a real date, did we?" He asked but he wasn't looking at her.

"Well, there was one time…" She remembered.

"Yeah, but you don't actually count that as a date."

"I guess not since dates are usually between two people only except if they are on a double date and what we had back then wasn't a double or a triple date."

"More like a group date." He added.

"It's a group date without the date part." She added and there was silence as the two reminisce the past.

A/N: Okay, okay… Please don't be mad at me. It's pretty obvious that I cut this one short because it's very long if combined this with the next chapter and the next one. I'll definitely make up for this in the next chapter. I promise. Even if this was a pretty short chapter, I still apologize for the grammatic errors. Well, anyways I'm really trying my best to make this fanfiction go the way I planned it so please continue to read and review. I need your opinions to make this story better. If you don't like it then don't read it, that's my advice. I'm really down right now so I didn't really feel like writing much haha since my aunt died just yesterday so I'm a little wrecked right now but I wanted to update so there. I really like my story and I love to write it although I know that I suck at writing, I still do write because I express my ideas through this. Well, this is my FIRST fanfiction which I really want to finish. In my opinion, it's not bad for a first :P I'm really grateful to those who keep on encouraging me to write. Thank you. As for others, oh well, I believe in the saying "If you think life is unfair then you are right." Yup, life is unfair and we don't struggle to make it fair, we go along with it. If you people (you know who you are) are going to be "unfair" then I don't have the right to judge you, I just wish you'd actually know who and how to judge. Well, enough of that, the A/N is becoming pretty long now. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	29. First date?

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 29: First date? (Flashback Chapter)

How do you ask a girl out? He asked himself.

Nope, that was a wrong question.

How do you ask _her_ out?

Was the real question.

He made a mental note that it won't be right to compare her with other girls or to other normal people in general because as far as he knows, _she_ is way passed the standards of an average highschool girl.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hey strawberry, I said next question!" She demanded. He blinked twice as if snapping his mind back to reality.

"Why are you studying anyway? It's Friday." He said.

"Is that the question? Well, I have no idea what that has to do with literature but since I have nothing better to do, I'd study." She replied, "So, next question."

"Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"Well, besides study more then no. Focus Ichigo! We're studying remember?" She reminded him.

Well, here goes nothing. He told himself.

"We're going out tomorrow." He said plainly.

"What did you say?" She said tilting her head to the side.

"I said we're going out tomorrow." He repeated.

"Wait. Are you asking me out or are you implying that I'd go even if you don't ask me to?"

"What?" Now, it's his turn to be confused.

"What do you mean what?"

"I… er… forget it. The next question is…" He said opening the book and browsing through it. She stood up, grabbed the book and threw it aside. Her hands were on her hips as she glared at the orange haired boy. The boy glanced at the thrown book.

Oh no, not good… she threw the book. He gulped.

"Why the heck did you—"He didn't finish when she began to speak.

"You mean like a date?" She asked softly, her glare was gone. He stood up and she took a step back as he bent down a little. He rested his forehead against hers. She didn't move as he looked at her violet orbs, and then closed his eyes. She closed her eyes too which led her to only hear his voice.

"Do you want it to be a date?" He whispered. She sighed and took a step back.

"Tomorrow, at twelve. Pick me up here." She said. "Don't be late and you can't back out because I know where you live." She warned. He smirked at her warning.

"Only a jerk would back out." He said. She smiled and they both sat back on the sofa.

The next day…

He stood outside her house and puts his hands behind his head. He tapped his foot. He wore a dark blue fitted and hooded sweatshirt. It was unzipped slightly on top to reveal a red shirt underneath. He matched his top with dark brown pants. He glanced at his wristwatch pulling his sleeve slightly up. It was already 12:05 am. He sighed then he heard the door open and she came out. She was wearing a babypink dress that goes until her knees with a matching opened white short sleeved bolero that goes just below her chest. Her dress was plain and was divided by a lace on her waist. It seemed to be made out of soft and silky fabric. She also wore a white T-strapped wedge and had a small white shoulder bag with her. She opened the gate then closed it back as she went outside. His mouth was slightly opened as he stared at her. He wasn't used to seeing her in a different kind of attire beside her school uniform or some other plain clothes she used at home. Now she just looks… looks… beautiful.

"Done staring?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go." He said slightly blushing. The two walked with the petite girl about two steps behind. He scowled when he noticed that she wasn't walking beside him. He reached for her hand and pulled her as he quickened his pace. Her eyes widened as she quickened her steps as well.

"If you don't walk faster, we'll miss the bus." He said not looking at her.

"But it's still early." She said and he began to slow down. He was holding her hand but her arm was extended for she was still two steps away from him. She looked up at him but he wasn't facing her so she couldn't see his face. She looked at his hand holding hers. Suddenly, he felt her pull her hand back from his hold. He didn't want to let go but he complied and loosened his grip. She took three quick steps so that she was walking beside him. Then, she slowly reached for his hand again entertwining her fingers with his. They both glanced at each other at the same time and turned their heads to some other direction so as to hide their blushing faces. They arrived in the bus station just in time to get on the bus. Inside, it was almost full but they found vacant seats. She sat first on the window seat and he sat beside her. The bus took a stop again and came inside some more passengers. An old woman stood beside them. He turned his head to look at the petite girl; she was looking at the old lady before she looked back at him. He stood up and gave his seat to the old woman who gladly thanked him. Rukia smiled at the orange haired boy and nodded at the old lady. The old lady bowed her head as well. Ichigo held on to the handles hanging on the bus as the said vehicle moved. A few moments later, someone spoke beside him.

"Could you move a little?" She said squeezing herself with the other people standing inside the bus. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the petite girl standing beside him.

"What are you—"He looked back to the seat where she was sitting before and saw an old man sitting on it. He looked back at her and smirked. She smiled in return and held onto one of the backs of the seats so as not to be outbalanced as the bus continued its drive. They were standing face to face with each other. He bent down to whisper something to her.

"Can't reach the handles huh?" He teased nodding towards the ring shaped handles that hang above.

"Hmph. I don't need stupid handles." She scowled and looked away tightening her grip on the back of the seat. "I'm doing just fine without the—"The bus suddenly came into a stop. She didn't finish her sentence because she was suddenly outbalanced by the force and plus a man standing behind her bumped onto her. She heard him say "sorry" but she still fell on her classmate with her head buried on his chest. Her hand was still holding onto the back of the seat. He chuckled a bit before speaking, "You were saying?" he scoffed and he heard her grunt but it was a bit muffled. He puts his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry, I got you." He said and with that, she let go of the back of the seat. She faced down resting her forehead on his chest before she replied in a soft tone, "I know."

Some of the passengers got off the bus including the couple. They held hands as they walked along the sidewalks passing by the different shops and stores.

"So? Where to?" She asked.

"We could go watch a movie." He suggested.

"Sounds great, what movie?"

"Depends. What do you want to watch?"

"Any movie would be ni—"She suddenly stopped. He looked back at her and saw her mouth slightly opened with eyes wide. Her foot took one step back.

"What's wro—"Before he could even finish his question she ran back and pulled him with her.

"Hey! What's—" He said running a bit behind.

"They're here." She said.

"Who?"

"Our classmates! That's who!" She yelled. He cursed then he saw a store in the corner of his eye.

"Over here." He said pulling the raven haired girl with him inside the bookstore. They were huffing because of the run.

"Did… they… see us?" He said in between his panting.

"I don't think so… They were talking to each other…" She answered breathing hard.

"How many are they?"

"I'm not sure but…" She looked through the glass door of the said bookstore, opening it slightly. There were seven of them. She knew all of them. Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Mahana, Michiru and Chizuru. Suddenly, the petite girl saw Tatsuki point at the bookstore. Rukia quickly stepped back. The door closed.

"What now?" Ichigo asked.

"They're coming this way. Hide!" She whispered scream pushing Ichigo to some other direction.

"Okay, okay." He said running to some other direction.

"I'll go over there." She pointed at another isle. The orange haired boy nodded and with that, she left.

The bookstore was pretty big and there were a few costumers inside. It had small shelves that create different isles. Each shelve were filled with books. Rukia took one book from the shelf in front of her. She glanced at the door of the store and just like what she predicted, her friends entered the bookstore.

"We're here, so do what you have to do and make it quick!" Tatsuki said.

"You didn't have to yell at him Tatsuki." Michiru said with a pout. But the boy with the long brown hair began to look around the store. Chad and Mizuiro followed him around while the girls began to go around as well in a different section of the store.

"It's too bad Ryo couldn't come huh?" Michiru said to no one in particular.

"Why don't we buy her a book as a present, she loves to read right? I mean she always carries a book with her." Mahana suggested. Michiru looked at the curly brown haired girl before smiling.

"Michiru! You are so adorable!" Chizuru yelled and was about to hug the girl but Tatsuki kicked her side to stop her.

"Get a grip Chizuru!" Tatsuki scolded. Chizuru fixed her glasses as she straightened up from the painful kick.

They walked towards one of the isles and saw…

"Rukia?" Michiru said as she saw the petite girl holding one of the books from the isle.

Here goes nothing. Act natural. Rukia told herself before she finally faced her classmates.

"Oh! What are you girls doing here?" She asked holding the book close to her chest.

"Well, Keigo insisted that we stop by the bookstore." Tatsuki explained.

"So who else are here with you?" Rukia asked even if she already knew the answer.

"Mizuiro and Chad are here as well."

"I see…"

"So, what about you? What are you doing here?" Asked Michiru this time. Rukia held up the book she took from the shelf to show to the girls.

"I… um… came here to find a good book." She said. Chizuru leaned forward to look at the cover of the book closely.

"Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet huh?" Chizuru said. Rukia looked at the book again, she didn't notice that it was Romeo and Juliet when she took it from the shelf.

"Well I—er… like Shakespeare's works. They're very good."

"Wow! You're just like Ichigo then." Tatsuki added.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he loves shakespeare's works too."

"Oh…" was all her reply.

"So are you really just here to buy a book?" Mahana asked.

"Um… yes, why do you ask Natsui?" Rukia asked back.

"Well, you're wearing something cute."

"What's wrong with that?" Michiru asked Mahana, Rukia just waited for Mahana to continue.

"You see, she looks like she wants to look cute for someone, does that mean that you're on a date today?"

Tatsuki's eyebrows shot up, "You're on a date?" She asked.

"N-no, of course not. This is just the way I always dress."

"Oh…" was Mahana's reply feeling a bit disappointed about finding out that her deduction was wrong.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the store.

"I told you, the new issues are out!" Keigo said excitedly.

"What were we looking for again? An FHM mag?" Mizuiro asked in an innocent tone.

"Cheater's guide." Chad said in his low voice as he walked behind Mizuiro.

"Actually it's both" Keigo corrected as he skipped merrily to look for where the magazines are.

Ichigo was looking up with his hands in his pockets, tapping his right foot as he waited and hide from the others but if the expression "what a small world" exists then the bookstore would be considered much, much, smaller.

"Ichigo?" The orange haired boy turned to the person who spoke. There he saw Chad and Mizuiro approaching him.

"Oh, hey." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Mizuiro asked

"You know, just looking for something." The carrot top replied. Mizuiro turned his head to see a bunch of magazines displayed neatly on the magazine rack making sure that the covers were properly shown.

"Oi Keigo, we found it." Miruiro said in a normal tone which Keigo unbelievably heard. The boy rushed to where his friend's voice came from. He saw Mizuiro pointing at the rack.

"Bingo!" Keigo squeeled as he saw the different magazines. He quickly stood in front of the rack. He was like a dog who just found a juicy bone.

"You should thank Ichigo; he's the one who found them." Mizuiro added and Chad nodded. Keigo quickly turned to face them and saw the orange haired classmate. Ichigo saw Keigo's weird look on him.

"I didn't actually—"He didn't finish when his brown haired classmate suddenly squeeled.

"Ichigo! You're my hero!" He was about to jump on the boy when Ichigo suddenly raised his arm with his fist clenched. Keigo hit his face on the solid knuckles of Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ouch!" Keigo fell covering his nose.

"Nice shot." Mizuiro praised.

"Like I said, I never actually found them." Ichigo said with a scowl.

"So, you knew where they are, that's why you're here? Right?" Keigo assumed while he rubbed his seemingly broken nose.

"No way. I'm not like you." He answered plainly.

"Oh come on, we're all men here. You don't have to be shy."

"I said, I'm not interested."

"I don't believe you. What's so not interesting about this?" Keigo took one magazine and held it up on Ichigo's face. The boy knocked it away with his hand.

"That's good." Keigo said putting back the magazine. "You see, the first tip in finding if the issue is good or not is by examining its cover. This one is way better." He took another one with a picture of three women in their sexy poses holding fruits to cover their private parts.

"I thought you shouldn't judge a book by its cover?" Mizuiro joked.

"That only applies for books and not FHM magazines." Keigo replied then held up the magazine he was holding to Ichigo. "See?"

"Damn it. I don't need to hear your tips or have you waving stupid magazines on my face." He said as he knocked the magazine away.

"B-but, I don't get it. Aren't you a least bit interested?" Keigo asked in confusion.

"No." He simply replied.

"Then Ichigo is gay." Keigo teased. "Gay, gay, gay, ga—oof" Ichigo hit him with a cooking magazine.

"It doesn't mean that if I'm not interested, then I'm gay." He plainly said and Keigo rubbed the top of his head.

"And besides, most men who buy these kinds of magazines…" Mizuiro said taking one of the FHM mags, "… are usually the ones who fantasize about women because they couldn't find one who would go out with them or sometimes they just couldn't find the perfect woman."

"If that's true then why doesn't Ichigo—"Keigo was cut off.

"Well, sometimes that kind of behavior is done by people who actually respect women, not the kind that jumps onto them and flirts with them or sometimes it could be because one has already someone else that he fantasizes about which is why he finds magazines like these unattractive or uninteresting anymore." Mizuiro explained putting back the magazine. Ichigo tried to stop his face from blushing as he thought about a certain little raven haired girl and her cute little outfit.

"It can't be possible! Ichigo doesn't date! I haven't even seen him flirt with anyone!" Keigo yelled in disagreement.

"Then, it must be the former. Right Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked. Ichigo cut off his thoughts.

"R-right, since I have little sisters too."

"But I have a big sister too!" Keigo yelled in comparison.

"Speaking of your sister, how do you hide these in your house anyway? She's bound to find them." Mizuiro asked in curiosity. Keigo began to snicker.

"That is why I've devised a plan so that she'll never find them."

"What plan is that?" Asked Ichigo.

"After I read it, I pass it around the school."

"You do realize that if those come back to you, it'll be your funeral." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, and besides, doesn't anyone rat you out?" Mizuiro asked.

"Why would they rat me out? We all benefit from it and besides, the magazines never come back." Keigo answered.

"Never?" Chad asked in disbelief.

"Nope. They rarely ever do and if ever they did, it'd be slaughtered already and definitely unreadable and unenjoyable anymore. Which is why when it happens it'll be the time to buy a new and better one." Keigo explained. The other three just slowly shook their heads in disbelief. Keigo began to look for the new issue.

"Now, where are you my darling…?" He whispered as he looked for the magzine's latest issue. His eyes lightened up when he found what he was looking for but when he was about to take it, someone else grabbed it first. He looked up and saw an old man take the latest issue and apparently the last in the rack.

"Hey wait old man I—"He was about to grab it back when suddenly, someone grabbed him behind his collar.

"Keigo, just let the old man have it." Ichigo said.

"What? No!" Keigo protested as he saw the old man walk away with his priced treasure. Ichigo let go of Keigo.

"Why? Why would you do that to me?" Keigo wept.

"Oh shut it. It's just a magazine." Ichigo said as he walked passed poor Keigo.

"Give it a rest Keigo, it was a lonely old man." Mizuiro said as he and Chad soon followed Ichigo.

"But what about me?" He added still weeping as he followed as well.

When they walked out of the isle they saw Tatsuki going out of another isle aswell.

"Oi! How'd it go?" She asked.

"Well, an old man beat us to it but we found Ichigo here." Mizuiro said. Behind Chad was Ichigo.

"Hey! Wow, didn't think you'd be here! What a coincidence!" Tatsuki said with wide eyes as she saw Ichigo. Ichigo just smirked. Behind him was poor old Keigo.

"Woah, what happened to him?" Tatsuki noticed.

"Like I said, an old man beat us to it." Mizuiro repeated.

"Well, anyways you'll never guess who we found." Tatsuki said but Ichigo had a pretty good idea of who she's talking about. Mahana and Michiru began to pull Rukia's hands as they walked out of the isle to where Tatsuki was. Behind Rukia, Chizuru was pushing the petite girl her cheek rubbing against her back.

"Um… I—"Rukia didn't know what to do so she just complied with wherever they're taking her. When they were finally out of the isle, Tatsuki spoke.

"Tada. We found Kuchiki Rukia lurking around here as well."

"Um… Hi." Rukia greeted waving a little. And at the sound of Rukia's name, Keigo was back on his feet as if forgetting all about the incident with the old man.

"Oh the beautiful Kuchiki Rukia is here. Destiny has brought us together once again." Keigo exclaimed he was about to run to Rukia but Ichigo tripped him and as he falls Tatsuki kicked his face.

"Yeah, right." Tatsuki said with a smirk.

"It's nice to see you too Asano." Rukia said with a little giggle.

"Anyways, since you two are here, why don't you guys join us? We're going to watch some horror movie downtown." Tatsuki offered.

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Mizuiro added. Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Well… I don't know. You see there's somewhere I have to go to and—"Ichigo's statement was suddenly cut by the petite girl.

"Sure, why not. I'll go." Rukia said with a smile. Michiru cheered.

"What about you Kurosaki? Are you coming?" Rukia asked. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

What is she thinking now?

"Are you sure you're going?" He asked her. The others looked at them.

"Yup." She answered calmly. He examined her expression but he couldn't deciper her thoughts.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why not? I'm invited." No one else seemed to butt in their conversation. They just stood and watch, even Keigo was quiet.

"Don't you have anywhere else to go to?" Ichigo asked this time, still scowling.

"None that I know. Why?"

"Aren't you supposed to be busy?"

"It's Saturday. There's nothing to do. Right?" She asked innocently. His scowl deepened as they looked at each other. All he had in mind was…

Why?

He sighed in surrender.

"Fine, I'll go too. It IS Saturday." He said.

"Great! Let's go!" Tatsuki yelled leading the group out of the store.

As they walked, the girls were walking ahead of the boys.

"Wow, Rukia, it's good that you decided to come." Michiru said as she walked beside the petite girl.

"Yeah, I didn't think you were the kind who's game for stuff like these." Tatsuki added walking backwards, facing them as she talked with the group.

"Well, it's nice to go out once in a while." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, how cute!" Chizuru squeeled and was about to hug Rukia but Tatsuki was quick enough to stop the girl.

"Stop trying to jump on girls you lesbo freak." Tatsuki yelled.

"Mind your own business stupid tomboy. You're just jealous because I have no intention of going for you." Chizuru retorted.

"As if I want you to." The two glared at each other.

"I want to walk there…" Keigo whispered but Ichigo pulled on his back collar to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Let go of me Ichigo!" Keigo whined, "This'll be your way of making up to me. Just let go."

"Why would I make up to you? I didn't do anything." He replied. Mizuiro chuckled a little before speaking.

"Anyways, Ichigo, what was that about?" He asked.

"What was what?" The orange haired boy asked as he faced Mizuiro.

"You know your conversation with Rukia. It was as if you didn't want her to go."

"Well, it's not that. I just figured that she might be busy." He said before he turned to look at the two bickering girls walking ahead of them.

When they arrived at the cinema there was a long line for the ticket booth. The boys fall in line to buy the tickets while the girls went to the snackbar to buy popcorn and drinks. After a few minutes, they finally got inside the theater. There were a lot of people watching as well so it was very fortunate that they found good seats. Chad was the first one to take a seat, followed by Mizuiro. Ichigo wanted to be the last one to sit but his plan didn't work since Keigo was thinking of the same thing. Tatsuki told Ichigo to sit down already and keep an eye on Keigo. The orange haired boy had no choice but to sit next to Mizuiro then beside him sat Keigo. This time, Tatsuki pushed Chizuru to sit next to Keigo and she took a seat as well serving as a divider between the lesbian and the other girls. Mahana sat next to Tatsuki, followed by Michiru with Rukia at last. Ichigo grimaced when he noticed that the petite girl was sitting at least five seats away from him.

This was supposed to be our date…

Why did she agree to come anyway…?

He thought to himself which made him scowl deeper. Mizuiro saw his expression.

"You alright, Ichigo?" The boy asked with concern.

"Ah. I'm fine." He replied.

The movie began to play. It was entitled "The Zombie Invasion". Which was obviously from the title, it was about zombies. The movie was full of gore, violence, zombies trying to chase the people and turning them into zombies. It was a typical scary movie that you see everyday but some of the girls from the audience would occasionally scream which includes Mahana and Michiru. Ichigo rolled his eyes when he heard Keigo scream beside him. The poor guy was trembling for goodness sake while on the other hand Tatsuki just laughed at the scary scenes. Ichigo tried to look over at Rukia and as he guessed it, she had a straight face as she watched the movie. Not smiling, not scared, not mad, not caring, and just plainly watching. It was weird; he wanted to put an arm around her so that she could rest her head on him. If only he could reach her but all he could reach was a trembling Keigo. She saw him from the corner of her eye that he was looking at her. She smiled and sunk down on the seat to hide herself from his view. He couldn't help but smirk, he knew she saw him. He just looked back at the movie with a grin.

"Enjoying the movie?" Mizuiro asked not looking at Ichigo.

"It's not bad." He replied.

The people began screaming as more of the people got killed in more surprising ways. A collection of gasps and shrieks were heard. The movie came to a suckish ending in which the zombies were successful in invading the earth.

Well, that made sense. The title was "The Zombie Invasion" so that would be inappropriate if the zombies didn't succeed right? They might as well just entitle it "The Zombie Invasion: The epic fail of invading the Earth." The orange haired boy thought.

Outside the movie theater, Michiru was crying and Mahana tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry about it Michiru, it was just a movie." Mahana said patting the girl's back.

"That's right." Rukia added and the girl's sobs began to die down. On the other hand, Keigo was still trembling.

"Are you alright?" Chad asked in a low tone putting a hand on Keigo's shoulder. Keigo winced a bit before nodding.

"It was just a movie, stop acting like a baby." Chizuru told Keigo.

"Oh? You're acting like you weren't scared at all." Tatsuki said to Chizuru, "Even for the fact that you were trembling back inside."

"I wasn't trembling!" Chizuru yelled.

"Well, you really enjoyed it huh, Tatsuki?" Mizuiro said facing the girl.

"Yup, it was one hell of a comedy, right Ichigo?" She replied and the carrot top nodded.

"I'm surprised that Rukia wasn't crying like Michiru is. I figured that she'll be the kind to scream before everyone else did." Tatsuki said and they all looked at Rukia who is trying to comfort Michiru with Mahana.

"So, where to now?" Ichigo asked. Tatsuki tapped her chin before she began to grin.

"To the arcade!" She yelled raising her hand up.

"Okay!" They all agreed.

It wasn't a surprise that there were more people than usual in the arcade since it was a weekend. The group dispersed to try out the different games. The louds sounds of people winning, losing, cursing and the different sound effects coming from the games were heard. It was a bit dim inside the place but the bright lights coming from the games lit the place more. The game of street fighter IV was available. Ichigo began to approach the machine when someone tapped his back. He turned around to see who it was.

"Wanna play?" She asked.

"Do you even know how to play?" He asked back with a smirk.

"You'll be surprised. I'll kick your ass." She said. He put inside his token and pressed start. She was about to do the same when suddenly…

"Oh, Rukia! Rukia look!" Mahana yelled running towards the two of them.

"What is it—"Mahana suddenly pulled on Rukia's arm.

"W-wait I—"For some reason, Mahana was pretty strong or Rukia was just pretty light so she was quickly dragged away from the game. She mouthed "Sorry" to Ichigo who just nodded. He sighed when the petite girl was out of sight.

"Yo!" A familiar voice said. He turned to see Tatsuki standing beside him. "Why the long face?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied. Tatsuki noticed that the game already had one credit.

"Hey you know, it's been a long time since we played." She said.

"Yeah…"

"I bet I could still beat you just like I kicked your butt in karate before." She bragged.

"We were kids back then."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still the loser." She said inserting her token inside the machine.

"I won't go easy on you."

"We'll see." She replied as she pressed start.

"I'll make you eat your words." He said before they began to play.

Meanwhile…

Mahana pulled Rukia to where Michiru was playing a game of crane.

"Why are we—"Rukia gasped when she saw what Michiru was trying to get in the game of crane.

"It's Chappy!" She squeeled as she saw the small chappy plushies. The crane went up but it wasn't successful on getting any of the said stuffed toys.

"Oh no!" Michiru yelled in disappointment.

"Aren't they cute?" Mahana asked Rukia and the petite girl nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to try it?" Michiru offered and Rukia gladly took over. She puts a token inside and pressed start. She began to move the crane over one of the plushies but when the crane came down, it wasn't able to get it. She pouted.

"Not fair." She said and she tried again and again but none of her attemps was successful. She sighed.

"It's alright Rukia, I guess it really isn't possible to get one of those." Michiru tried to cheer her up.

"I guess." She replied with a weak smile.

"I sense that my beautiful goddess is unhappy." Keigo skipped merrily towards the girls. Mizuiro rolled his eyes before saying, "That wasn't very manly at all." Behind Mizuiro was Chad. Keigo stopped infront of Rukia kneeling down to see her face.

"Oh, hi." She said weakly.

"What is wrong my beautiful angel?" He asked in the most charming way he could.

"Well, I couldn't get one of those." Rukia said pointing at the crane game.

"No worries my dear Kuchiki Rukia, I, Asano Keigo shall do anything to make you happy." He said as he approached the crane game. They all followed standing around him as they watch him play.

"Can you do it?" Rukia asked.

"Of course." He answered proudly.

"Okay then, good luck." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. Keigo felt his shoulder melt in happiness. He felt like he was in heaven. He gathered all his confidence and inserted his token. He concentrated hard as he played, knowing that Kuchiki Rukia was standing beside him—watching him. Rukia however wasn't looking at Keigo. She was looking at the crane, consentrating hard as well, hoping it would be successful in getting the prize. The crane dropped down and…

…it went back up with air.

Keigo's mouth gaped open in disbelief. Rukia pouted.

"Aww…" She said in a low tone but Keigo quickly brought out another token.

"I'll try again." He said and he did try again and again and again and again. But it all ended the same way…

EPIC FAIL

Rukia sighed, "It's alright Asano. You could stop now. I'm glad you tried though." She gave him a sweet smile. Once again, he felt like fainting. Michiru tugged on Chad's shirt.

"Could you try to get one for me please?" Michiru asked with pleading eyes. Chad nodded. Keigo stepped aside to give way for Chad. The big man inserted the token and pressed start. He placed the crane above a Chappy plushie sitting up before he pressed grab. The crane slowly dropped down and wrapped around the bunny's head. The crane moved up together with the bunny. Everyone else watching had their eyes opened as wide as plates and their mouths gaped. Before they knew it, Chad handed the plushie to Michiru. Michiru squeeled in delight. The people from the archade clapped their hands. Rukia approached Michiru who was hugging the stuffed toy. She smiled at the toy hoping that she was the one who has it. Michiru noticed her expression and she smiled back.

"Hey Chad, why don't you get one for Rukia?" Michiru told the big guy. Rukia's face lighted up but Chad shook his head and pointed at the machine.

"The bunny should be sitting up for me to get it." He said in his low tone and Rukia noticed that the bunnies were either lying down sideways or buried deep with the others. She sighed in disappointment. Michiru looked at her plushie then at Rukia.

"Here." She said handing the raven haired girl the bunny, "You can have it." Rukia smiled her hand was about to take the plushie but she put her hand down and shook her head.

"It's alright Michiru, it's yours. Thanks for the offer though." She said and her friend just nodded in confusion.

"Oi! What's going on here?" They all turned to see Tatsuki and Ichigo approaching with Chizuru in the middle. Chizuru looked a little down.

"What happened?" Mahana asked pointing at Chizuru.

"We caught her groping some girls over there." Tatsuki said pointing somewhere.

"What's so wrong with that?" Chizuru protested and almost all of them rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'm hungry now? How about we eat?" Ichigo suggested his hands behind his head.

"By the way, where were you two?" Mizuiro asked Tatsuki and Ichigo. The two started to laugh.

"Well we were playing street fighter IV." Tatsuki answered, "The score is 2 and 2."

"We were planning on playing some more but other kids were starting to protest. They wanted to play as well so we decided to stop." Ichigo added.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Rukia pointed at a big pink booth with what seemed to be a white curtain.

"You mean the photo booth?" Mizuiro asked.

"A photo booth?" she repeated.

"You've never been inside a photo booth in an arcade?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. She shook her head slowly.

"Then, what are we standing around here for? Let's go inside it!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Um… do we even fit there?" Rukia asked in hesitation.

"Fitting in the booth is the least of our problems, its how we'll fit in the picture that you should worry about." Ichigo said walking behind her.

True they tried to fit inside, squeezing each other trying to pose for the camera. There were three shots. Each shot had a 10 second preparation time. They were all so noisy inside that the people outside were looking at them but unfortunately they couldn't see them, only their feet. After the pictures were taken they waited for it to be printed on the side of the machine outside. Tatsuki took the photos and looked at them, she frowned when she noticed that some where blurred because of moving and some weren't even seen in the picture but then she saw the last one. It made her smile, and with that, she knew what to do. She handed it to the raven haired girl.

"Here." She said putting the other two in her pocket. "You can keep this. It's way better than the others." Rukia took the picture with a "thanks" and examined it. It was alright. Everyone was seen in the picture, although their poses aren't really that good, the important thing is that there were no blurs. It wasn't that bad. A perfectly good reminder of the day that they had. The others stood around her to have a look at the picture as well. They were relieved that at least one picture turned out good.

"Okay, I think we had enough of games now, I'm hungry." Keigo whined rubbing his stomach.

"Well, come on guys, let's eat!" Once again, Tatsuki lead the group out of the arcade.

They arrived at Mcdonalds where they ordered a few burgers and fries for a snack. They all laughed and talked about the whole day. Suddenly Rukia stood up.

"Excuse me; I need to go to the washroom." She said and went to the comfort room. Ichigo's eyes followed her until she wasn't visible anymore.

"So, Rukia. I can say that she's pretty cool. I mean I never imagined that she knows how to have fun. I pictured her as a more serious person. Since she's class rep. student council president and currently a nominee for valedictorian." Tatsuki told the others.

"That's true, she's not half bad." Mizuiro said and the others nodded. A few seconds later Ichigo's cellphone rang. He flipped open the phone to see a text message that said: "I'll be going now, meet me at the town bridge okay?" He closed the phone and put it back in his pockets.

"Ichigo, who was that?" Tatsuki asked in curiosity.

"Um… it's nothing important."

"Oh…" She replied before taking another bite from her burger. Rukia arrived back but she didn't take her seat.

"Um… I'll be going now, I forgot that I still have something to do at home." She said.

"Oh… that's too bad." Michiru said with a pout, "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I really have to go now. Sorry. Anyways, thanks for everything. I had a great time." She said bowing her head.

"It's fine. We should do this again sometime." Tatsuki said with a smile. Rukia smiled back and waved her hand before walking away.

"Oh… my beautiful goddess just left. Now I am nothing." Keigo said as he slumped on the table. A few moments later Ichigo stood up.

"I guess I'll be going too."

"No wait! Don't go yet!" Tatsuki stopped him.

"Why not?"

"Oh, come on man, don't be such a shrew." She replied.

"I know! Why don't we go to Ichigo's house?" Keigo suggested.

"What? No way!" He protested.

"Fine, if you go, we'll go to your house." Tatsuki said and Ichigo had no choice but to sit back down.

"Just wait until we all finished eating then we could all go." Tatsuki added.

"Fine." He replied taking a piece of fries in his mouth. There wasn't much food left but since everyone was talking to each other and laughing the food took longer to finish. When they were finally done eating, they all went outside.

Ichigo thanked God that they were finally done. He stretched his arms up.

"Well, I really need to go now." He said.

"It's time we go home too." Michiru told Mahana and her classmate nodded.

"Well, it's time for all of us to go home, except for me I still need to go visit my grandmother and pick up something from her house." Tatsuki explained.

"I guess that's that. Bye everyone, see you on Monday." Mizuiro waved at them. They said their good byes before they dispersed. Ichigo quickly ran after saying his goodbyes.

"He really is in a hurry to go home, isn't he?" Chizuru said adjusting her glasses as he looked at the boy running off. Tatsuki just nodded slowly.

Ichigo was running as fast as he can when he passed by something. He began to jog backwards to look at it.

I have to go now… he told himself but he cursed when his body refused to follow.

She was sitting on the edge of the bridge looking at the beautiful sunset. She closed her eyes for a better feeling of the cool breeze. He stopped on his tracks when he saw her. She put her hand on her head to try and stop her hair from being blown by the wind. His expression softened as he looked at her from afar. The light coming from the setting sun was beautiful. The view from the bridge was beautiful together with the glistening water underneath but what caught his eye was the girl wearing the babypink dress that mixed in with the color of the orange sun. She was waiting for him silently and peacefully, her skirt a little blown by the breeze together with her dark raven hair. He began to approach her, she didn't move a muscle. He stood beside her resting his arms on top of the thick cement railings of the bridge where she sat facing the sunset.

"You're late." She said simply, not turning around nor opening her eyes.

"I know. Sorry. They forced me to stay a little longer." He said looking at the sunset. She opened her eyes. There was silence.

"Aren't you afraid of falling?" He asked. She looked so frail and light that the wind might blow her away.

"Why should I be, it's only water." He sighed before he straightened up and walked behind her scratching the back of his head. He stretched his arms up before he wrapped them around her waist, locking her in place.

"I'm getting the feeling that the wind could easily blow you away. I don't think I could stand seeing you fall in the water." He whispered to her ear. She smirked, "It doesn't matter, I'm pretty sure you'll jump too if I ever fell."

He kissed her shoulder before he rested his chin over it.

"Yeah… you guessed it." He said burying his face on her neck. She shivered at little and her body tingled as she felt his breath on her neck. She placed her arms over his which were overlapping on her belly. He looked up at the setting sun.

"It's beautiful…" She whispered.

"You are…" He whispered on her ear. She couldn't help but smile.

That was so… cheesy… but… oh, well… I'll let it slide this time… She told herself.

"Why did you say yes?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought we were going to have a date."

"Sorry, I just… well, I don't really go out much and I thought it'll be fun to go out with some friends. Besides, I can't reject the offer." She explained.

"Yes you can." He said hugging her tighter.

"Well, what's done is done." She simply said.

"Then, I guess we should just try this again some other time, but next time it'll be just the two of us, okay?" Her smile wore off and she shook her head slowly. Ichigo scowled after seeing her shook her head in disagreement.

"What?" He asked in confusion leaning back his head to get a better view of her. She began to turn putting her feet over the railings. He loosened his arms so that she could turn. She turned some more so that she was sitting facing him. He placed his hands astride her as he looked at her in confusion.

"What do you—"

"We can't take any chances, Ichigo. We almost got caught."

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did."

"Well, it worked out didn't it?"

"Maybe for now but…" She shook her head again. Ichigo felt something sting inside him. He felt like a kid who had just been told that Christmas isn't coming this year. He took in a deep breath and clenched his fists on top of the railing.

"Okay…" He replied as he exhaled looking down.

"Sorry…" She whispered and he looked up. Looking straight at her violet orbs. She looked back at his amber ones.

"Ichigo…?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her head tilted a little to the side. He leaned his face closer to hers. Her heart was beating faster. She knew what he was going to do. She placed a hand on his chest lightly pushing him back but he continued to move. She leaned back.

"Wait."She said and he stopped.

"What if someone sees us?" She asked with a hint of worry, he didn't need to reply for she could read it in his eyes but he still did.

"Let them." He said before his lips touched hers. She closed her eyes as her lips moved with his. Her arms were placed on his shoulders and she ran her hand through his orange hair. Her mind went blank as she concentrated her thoughts on the taste of his lips. She inhaled through her nose. She pulled back a little to gasp for air but he didn't let her. He caught her lips again. Her fingers raked his hair and she let out a soft moan as he continued to lavish her lips. He opened his eyes slowly as their lips continue the kiss. He saw that her cheeks were now flushed pink and her eyelids were closed. He smirked and she felt it. She opened her eyes as well and saw him looking straight at her. She quickly broke free from the kiss. She turned her head to the side, her hands on his shoulders now. Her face was heating up in embarrassment.

"What's wrong? You looked like you were enjoying yourself." He joked.

"I wasn't!" She yelled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. I even heard you moan."

"I—hmph." She pouted. He began to chuckle.

"It's not a big deal you know. I don't mind doing it again." His voice slowly turned into a whisper as he leaned closer and she on the other hand thumps his forhead.

"Ouch!" He covered the spot with his hand.

"You little witch. Why'd you do that?" He said gritting his teeth. She puts her tongue out and got off the railing. She walked three steps ahead before she faced him.

"Hurry up, let's go home strawberry!" She called out. He followed still rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

They got inside the bus and there weren't many passengers in it. It was already dark out. They sat next to each other with her on the window seat. She began to yawn and blinked her eyes a few times feeling her eyelids starting to get heavier. He puts his arm over her shoulders and she looked up at him. He looked at her with an expression that says "rest" and she complied resting her head on him, feeling his warmth, she immediately fell asleep. After a few stops he began to shake her a little.

"Wake up… It's time to get off the bus." He whispered and she slowly fluttered her eyelids open. She rubbed her eyes then yawned again before both of them stood up and got off the bus. They were walking again, fingers inetertwined with the other.

"It was really fun huh?" She said.

"Ah."

They arrived in front of their house but by that time they weren't holding hands anymore. Ichigo had his hands in his pockets. Rukia opened the gate to her house.

"So… I'll see you on Monday." She said.

"Ah." He replied. She turned around to go inside but his voice stopped her.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Catch." He said throwing something white that seem to come from his pocket. She raised her hands and caught whatever it was. Her mouth gaped open. She gasped when she saw what it was that she just caught. Her lips curled into a wide smile.

"It's not a plushie but—"

"I love it!" She squeeled holding the little chappy cellphone accessory close to her. "Thank you, Ichigo." She said as she took a few steps towards him. She signaled her hand telling him to lean down. He leaned down his ear thinking that she has something to whisper but instead of a whisper she pecked his cheek. He blinked twice in surprise.

"Good night, Kurosaki Ichigo." She whispered to his ear. He slowly straightened up, she walked towards the gate and waved good bye before she finally went inside.

He touched his cheek and smirked. He then put his hands behind his head before he turned around blushing with only one thought in mind.

She kissed me…

A/N: Weee! I finished it! It almost took forever. Haha XD. I had so much fun writing this one. I really love it. I wrote this chapter to make up for my gloomy mood last time. Well, sorry for all the errors and stuff. Please continue to review my work. Oh, and if you're wondering why the last part of the chapter said "She kissed me…" well, it's because being kissed and kissing someone is very different. Up until this time the boy was always the one kissing the girl so it was the first time that she actually kissed him back even if it's only on the cheek wahaha anyways, I think it was cute. And man, I hate people who interrupt dates but that's just how it is. Although I don't go to archades much, I do love playing crane but in our place, crane games are so unfair, the cranes don't close or have defects which is why you rarely win, well I still play it though. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story and wait for the next chapter. Also, thank you for all the encouragements and comforts. I really appreciate it. I'm glad to hear that you guys like my story, like what I said before, your reviews and opinions is what keeps me going so keep up the reviews and I'll keep up my story. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	30. In the car

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 30: In the car

He opened the door for her and she entered the car. He closed it before he walked around to the open the other door and sat on the driver's seat. He started the engine and only the sound of it was heard. The car began to move. There was silence. It was deafening.

Someone has to break it.

Rukia reached for the car's stereo. She pushed random buttons but it won't turn on at all.

Damn, how does this thing work anyway? She thought in frustration.

Ichigo heard the random sounds coming from the buttons.

"It's here." He said reaching his hand as well but she knocked it away before it could even touch the stereo buttons.

"I can do it on my own, so stop bugging me and keep driving." She scolded. She began to examine the buttons. Ichigo glared at the woman.

"Eyes on the road." She said not looking at him and he quickly complied.

"You'll never find the—"

"Found it." She said pushing a button that seemed hidden on the side of the said stereo. Some soft acoustic guitar music began to play. She sighed then began to change it by turning a dial.

"Hey! Put it back." He said with a scowl glancing at the woman sitting beside him.

"No way. I'm the guest so I get to pick the tunes." She replied.

"No. The driver gets to pick the tunes." He retorted.

"No. The driver drives. The passenger picks the tunes." She corrected but he began to push another button the helps you skip stations that aren't too much covered by the signal and go to the next and clearer station. She grimaced and moved the dial. The sounds coming from the stereo was mixed. It was like when you fight for the remote control when watching the television and you decided to use the buttons on the TV instead and your opponent uses the remote. The TV can't decide which command to follow which is why you cover the part of the TV that enables it to get the remote's commands. Which is in Rukia's situation, she covered the buttons with her hand. Ichigo on the other hand tried to push her hand away and continue to press on the buttons.

"Get your hand away from my radio!" He scolded.

"YOU get your hand off!" She retorted and with that he grabbed her hand pulling it away from the car stereo. He glared at the woman and she glared back with lips curled into a pout. Suddenly, the music began to play…

_You're still the one I run to… The one that I belong to…_

He tightened his grip on her hand.

_You're still the one I want for life…_

She pulled her hand away by force and faced the window. He looked back at the road and…

_You're still the one that I love._

"Shit!" He hissed and quickly turned left. They almost got hit by a truck.

_The only one I dream of…_

"I told you to keep your eye on the road." She said still looking out the window but he didn't reply.

_You're still the one I kiss good night… You're still the one…_

She sighed and pressed the button Ichigo was pushing before just to change the tune. She sat back crossing her arms over her chest and…

_I can't fight this feeling any longer…_

Her eyebrows shot up.

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow…_

His eyebrows slowly furrowed as well.

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger…_

They slowly looked at each other but when her eyes met his she quickly looked back at the window as he quickly looked back on the road.

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show…_

"Damn, they aren't airing any good songs at all." She cursed turning off the radio.

"What do you mean? That one wasn't bad." He said.

"Hmph." Was all her reply.

It was quiet again.

"So… How long have you two been… you know…?" She wasn't looking at him as she asked the question. She was just looking straight at the road as well.

"Who?" He asked even though he knew who she was reffering to.

"Inoue Orihime, your girlfriend who else? Unless you have others besides her." She said in a suspicious tone. He raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, she's the only one." He replied she didn't talk as if waiting for him to continue.

"We've been dating for a year now." He added and she just nodded.

"So… How did you two meet?"

"Well, years ago she was Tatsuki's neighbor who lived alone, even though they go to different schools they were really great friends. Then she went out of the country to study for college and she went back here after that. It was Tatsuki's idea that we should meet and that was it." He finished still concentrating on the road. This time she didn't have any reaction. She didn't nod nor spoke. She just sat there looking at her hands on her lap. She seems to be in deep thought.

The silence was back again, for some reason he felt frustrated because of it.

"Why do you ask?" He asked but she didn't reply.

"Oi, midget, I'm talking to you." He said in a louder tone.

"What?" She asked a bit irritated.

"I said why do you ask?" He repeated.

"I was just curious, geez… it wasn't a big deal."

"Che, were you jealous?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean since I'm dating and you aren't."

I can't believe this cocky asshole! She thought to herself.

"There's nothing to be jealous about. You can date whoever you want and I can date whoever I want, but I choose not to."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business, now could you please stop asking."

"You were the one who asked first."

She rolled her eyes, "So, if I asked something you get to ask too, is that your game?"

"To make it fair, yes." The car stopped. They were already infront of her house. He turned to face the woman sitting beside him. "It can't just be you who asks questions." He added.

"You know what—fine." She said rasing her hands in defeat. "Then, it's my turn to ask."

"Shoot." He said with a cocky smile.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in a serious tone and a straight face.

His cocky smile was wiped away from his face and his eyebrows began to furrow in confusion as he asked back, "What do you—"

"I just want to clear something up, I mean, you waited for me, you kept me away from perverts in a bar, you drive home, why?" There was a pause before he replied.

"If I didn't do it then who would?" He rested his back on the backrest of the seat. He didn't look at her as she replied.

"What?" She ended up saying in a tone of disbelief. He sighed.

"All those times, did you just want me to go away or just watch you get into trouble or something? Cause I can't just do that."

"Why?"

"I can't 'cause..."

"Because what?"

"Because I— I don't know! I— God I just... I don't know." He answered in frustration running a hand through his wild orange colored hair.

"What do you mean you don't know? Of course you know! Are you just doing it because you want to or are you obligated to do it?"

"I—"Her question struck him for some reason and he didn't know what to reply. He looked at her trying to decipher her thoughts just like he always had.

"You left years ago, are you just trying to make up for those?" She said in a low tone but she didn't wait for his reply. She opened the door and got out.

"What? No wait I—"The sound of the door closing shut cut him off from his statement although, deep inside him, he really didn't know what to say.

Why am I doing this?

He clenched his fist. He wanted to get out of the car and follow her but he couldn't, he won't until he could answer her properly…

Why am I doing this?

I couldn't answer it either; all I know is that it feels normal… I mean, she's an old friend...

Is it wrong to be a little protective about a friend?

That's all I'm doing right? Caring for an old friend...

Is that really all that I'm doing?

He looked back at the house but she was already inside. He continued to contemplate.

Pull yourself together, Ichigo. Damn, you already have a girlfriend; you can't possibly be in love with... someone else...

Wait— in love? When did love get in the picture?

I'm not!

Am I?

He cursed and gritted his teeth. He was more confused now.

No... I can't be... It's obvious that she moved on already...

Or am I the only one thinking that…?

Damn it, what's wrong with me?

Why can't I treat her normally like everyone else...?

Am I so used to treating her like she's something so fragile...?

Face it, I have a girlfriend who really loves me and that's more than enough...

He sighed. So many questions but it lead him to one conclusion.

There couldn't possibly be room for me in her heart after what I did to her seven years ago...

All that's left to do now is tell Orihime everything, whether she still loves me or not, that's up to her...

"It'll be like starting over." He said to himself before he started the engine once again.

Whatever these other feelings are...

He puts the car on "drive".

I have to throw them away...

He began to drive away from the house.

If she could do it, then so could I...

That's the only way to start over.

* * *

She puts a hand on her forehead, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

What the hell did I just do?

"Um… Are you alright?" As she heard the sudden worried voice she quickly straightened up in surprise.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to surprise you." The girl apologized; Rukia clutched her chest as she tried to breathe calmly.

"I-I just… it's alright. I'm fine." She replied.

"Sorry."

"I said it's fine Kiyone, let it go." She said before walking passed the girl.

"Um… you said you went out for payback, so were exactly is that?"

"Well, it's not important."

"Oh, um… and Miss Momo kept calling and—"

"I'll just call her tomorrow. I'm gonna go to bed now, just don't forget to lock up before you leave." The petite woman said as she went upstairs. Kiyone just nodded even though Rukia wasn't looking at her.

* * *

He leaned his back on the wall. He had the phone on his ear. His face scowled as he heard the ringing of the phone on the other end. He tapped his feet as he waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Her voice was crooked and she was sobbing.

"Hello? It's me. Is that you Orihime?" He said in a concerned tone.

"Um… Hey, yeah it's me." She sniffled as she answered.

"Are you… crying?"

"Oh, um… yeah… sorry…" She lightly giggled.

"Why are you crying?"

Something that he can't stand more than anything is crying girls. He was just thankful that he couldn't see her tears or else he really wouldn't know what to do.

"Well, do you remember Mayumu-san, the one who always takes my place in taking care of the kids in the daycare whenever I'm not around?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's very tragic; she called me and said that her parents just got into an accident and… and…" She began to sob some more, "I just don't…"

"Oh." He choked but he managed to reply.

"But now I'm planning to come with her tomorrow to the funeral, I'll be staying in their town until the burial because I think she could really use someone right now."

"That's a good idea."

"So, anyway, why did you call?" She asked her sad tone lighting up a bit.

"Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to the reunion with me." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Really? That's so sweet. But, I can't since the burial would be on Sunday this week, so I'll also be gone for the whole week."

"Oh…"

"But I really appreciate you inviting me to the reunion. Just have fun okay?"

"And give my condolences to your friend."

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye." He replied. Orihime held the phone close to her chest and smiled.

He invited me. Oh, I'm so glad. He wanted me to be there with him.

On the other hand, Ichigo sighed.

I can't just tell her on the phone. I need to tell her face to face but I guess I have no choice but wait next week.

But for all he knows, a lot can happen in a week. Especially when…

"You're going."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You're not going."

"No."

"So you're going?"

"No."

"But you just said—"

"Momo! When I say, I'm not going, then I'm not and that's final!" Rukia said in a firm tone.

"But it'll be fun!" Momo insisted as she followed her best friend going up the stairs.

"I don't care so stop pushing it!" Rukia said as she entered her room.

"But—" Momo's statement was cut when the petite woman slammed the door and locked it. Momo knocked on the door and tried to turn the locked doorknob.

"Rukia please?" She pleaded but she heard the woman from inside the room say, "No, go away!"

Momo sighed and suddenly another door opened.

"What's going on Aunt Momo?" A little boy with spiky black hair said.

"Ken'ichi!" Momo called out and ran towards the kid, making both of them enter the boy's room. She closed the door behind and kneeled down before the kid putting her hands on his small shoulders.

"Listen, there is this reunion that we'll be having and I need you to help me get your stubborn mother to come." Momo explained.

"Why?" Ken'ichi asked in confusion.

"Because it's a reunion."

"Why doesn't she want to go?"

"I have no idea. You know your mother could be a little twisted, right?"

"She won't like it if she could hear you right now." The little boy reminded.

"I know. So will you help me Kichi?"

"How?" Momo smiled before explaining her plan to the boy.

* * *

Rukia entered the house finding Momo and Ken'ichi sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm back." She said walking towards the couch.

"Welcome home." The two replied.

Momo winked at Ken'ichi before Rukia sat between them.

"We've learned about the sun today." Ken'ichi said not talking to anyone in particular. "My teacher says that one of the most beautiful sights in the world is seeing the sun rise and set."

"Oh! I agree. In beaches, you'll get a great view of it, right Rukia?" Momo said.

"Why bother go to a beach, you could see it here just look outside the window." The petite woman replied simply.

"B-but it's much better in beaches because there aren't any buildings to cover your view. Just the beautiful sea and the sun. Your teacher has a great eye for good sights Ken'ichi." Momo said talking to the kid and the little boy nodded.

"And you know what else is good about the sun?"

"What?" Ken'ichi asked in a curious tone.

"It can give you a tan. The feeling of heat on your skin is so good." Momo said as she hugged herself closing her eyes as she imagined the heat of the sun on her skin.

"If you spend too much time under the sun, you'll get burnt—"Rukia said her statement being cut off.

"But that's the point of getting a tan!" Momo protested.

"When you get burnt, it'll hurt. And the more you do it, the more that you get exposed to skin cancer." The petite woman said this without looking at Momo and simply looked at what's on TV.

"Well, wouldn't it be nice to get a tan?" Momo asked.

"No." Rukia whispered.

"But where do you get panned?" Ken'ichi asked.

"Tanned." The two ladies corrected.

"In a beach silly." Momo replied.

"Or you could just go to a tanning salon." Rukia added in a low tone.

"But wouldn't it be better if you lay on the sand, surely you can't bring sand in a tanning salon. Don't you agree?"

"Well—"

"What happens when you're panned?" The little boy asked.

"Tanned." The two corrected again.

"You're burnt." Rukia simply said.

"Ouch." Ken'ichi said as he gulped.

"You're not exactly burnt—"Momo tried to explain.

"You're not exactly cooled either." Rukia added.

"Trust me it'll be great to get a tan, it's really relaxing as the sun's heat reach your skin. That'll be great, right Kichi?" Momo said and the boy nodded.

"I guess and it'll be nice to see the sunrise and sunset in a better view." The boy added and this time, Momo was the one nodding enthusiastically.

"Yup, the sun is very useful. If only there was a way…" Momo said.

"To go see the sunrise and sunset…" Ken'chi continued.

"And get a tan as soon as possible…" Momo added.

"If you two are trying to convince me to go to that reunion, then it's not working so you might as well give up on it." Rukia said simply eyes still glued on the TV. Momo gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Momo said giggling a bit nervously, "What makes you think we'd do tha—"She didn't finish when Ken'ichi stood up as he spoke.

"I want to go to the beach mom." The boy pleaded with a pout and puppy dog eyes as he stood in front of Rukia to cover her view of the TV.

"Nice try kid, but that's not going to work on me." Rukia said.

"Pleeeeaase." The boy begged.

"Fine." The boy's face lightened up and so did Momo's.

"We'll go some other time. Maybe in the summer." She said and both Momo and Ken'ichi's face fell down. She looked back and forth at the two.

"What is wrong with you two?" She asked her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why wait for the summer?" Ken'ichi asked in a pleading tone.

"Why not just go to the reunion?" Momo suggested also in a pleading tone.

"No." She answered simply.

"Why not?" Ken'ichi asked, this time he had a scowl on his face and a very cute scowl. "Why wouldn't you go? Don't you miss your old high school classmates?"

"I do but I believe that there are other opportunities to see them besides the reunion." She replied. The boy took in a deep breath before walking away. He was growling inwardly. He stomp his feet as he went up stairs. Rukia just followed the boy with her eyes until she heard the door to the boy's room slammed shut. Rukia sighed and Momo stood up.

"You know what, I give up." Momo said raising her hands up in defeat.

"What do you mean by that?" Rukia asked but Momo just looked at her and shook her head.

"I'm going home." She said as she walked away leaving the petite woman on the couch with the open TV.

* * *

She knocked thrice on the door before she entered. She saw that the boy was lying on the bed with his back facing her. She decided to slowly approach the kid and she sat beside him on the bed. He opened his eyes but he didn't turn around.

"Honey, hey…" She whispered putting a hand on the boy's spiky hair. "You can't fool me, I know you're awake." She said but the boy didn't move an inch.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked but still no reply. She sighed, "You are." She patted the boy's head before she took away her hand from her son's raven hair and placed it on her lap. She was about to stand up when the boy spoke.

"Why won't you come?" He simply asked still not turning around. She sat closer to the boy and bent down to try and look at the boy's face.

"I didn't want to go because I'd rather stay here with you." She whispered on his ear and with that, the boy sat up.

"Then, take me with you!" He said in a serious tone looking straight at his mother's violet eyes but she just slowly shook her head.

"It's complicated, it'll be better if I didn't go."

"How would you know?"

"I just do."

"No you don't!" He protested.

"Okay little mister, why are you so persistent? Why do you want me to go, anyway?" Her arms were crossed over her chest as she raised an eyebrow and look straight at the kid.

"It's a chance for you to have fun with your old buddies and you don't want to go because of me." He pouted, tears welling up in his eyes.

Rukia sighed, "Come here." She said wrapping her arms around the boy. The boy sobbed.

"Hey, don't cry."

"I'm not crying." His statement a bit muffled as his little face was buried on his mother.

"Then... I guess I have no choice but to go."

His head quickly shot up. "You will?" She saw the trail of tears on the boy's cheeks and she wiped it with her thumb before she nodded. The boy smiled brightly before he hugged back his mother tightly. He looked up still hugging her.

"Can I come too?" He asked and there was a pause as she looked at her son. She slowly smiled.

"Of course you'll come. It's your idea." She said kissing the boy's head. "Well, it's been a long day, so… no more hard feelings?" She asked and the boy shook his head.

"Okay, I'll go now. Good night."

"Good night." He replied. She stood up and went out of the room.

"Yes!" The boy cheered. He thought about his conversation with his aunt yesterday.

"_So the plan is that we give your mother hints that it'll be better to go to the reunion. Do you get it?" Momo said._

"_Why are we doing this again?"_

"_Well, I noticed that Ichigo hasn't stayed much here either even though he usually waits for your mother to get back. And they don't even talk, am I right?" The boy nodded._

"_Well, I was thinking that since your dad is going on the reunion—"_

"_We could help them get back together!" The boy suggested brightly._

"_Exactly! Well, not exactly back together but maybe we could start by fixing their little argument and make them friends again." She said and Ken'ichi nodded._

"_Let's do it!" He said and they both gave each other a high five._

Everything has to be perfect…

A/N: What? Omigosh! I actually reached Chapter 30! I can't believe it! For a lazy writer to reach chapter thirty? Now that's a MIRACLE! Hahaha but I have a feeling that this won't reach a hundred chapters or maybe it will, hahaha who knows. Anyways, I love playing with the songs in the car hahaha XD or mostly playing with the characters :)). By the way, the first song was "You're still the one" by Shania Twain and the other one was "Can't fight this feeling" by Reo Speedwagon. Those were two really awesome songs. You know, me and my brother always fight for the remote control at home. I usually win because I get the remote and cover the TV buttons. Yup, I was unfair and if I lose, I cry and mom would do the rest and I'd win again but that was when we were still young because now, we both have our own TVs :bd. Well, you guys know what's going to happen in the next chapter. I hope that you continue to read and review. This chapter was a bit short as well but it was fun to write. Sorry for the errors and other stuff. Thank you for those who read and review. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	31. The Reunion

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 31: The Reunion

"I'm not gonna do it!" She yelled as she started to pack some clothes inside the big blue bag.

"But it'll be best if—" Momo tried to interrupt.

"Listen Momo, if they asked, I'll tell them the truth. There's no point in hiding anything."

"I know but, I don't think you're ready to tell them everything yet."

"Who cares about that?" She answered opening the closet and started browsing through some clothes.

"I'll do it!" The little boy suggested.

"No, you're not doing anything." She said handing the boy a towel.

"That's it! I'll say that he's the son of a friend of mine which isn't actually a lie." Momo said sitting on the bed next to the big blue bag.

"No, I'm not going to let you pretend to be someone you're not because your mother doesn't want anyone else to know." Rukia hands another towel to the boy.

"But it's fine mom." The boy said as he handed the towels to Momo who put them on her lap.

"No, it's not fine." Rukia said closing the closet, putting her hands on her waist. "Look, I agreed to go, already. Why are you guys pushing another issue?" She continued eyeing the two. There was silence before Momo spoke clapping her hands together.

"Okay, I have an idea."

"No, no more ideas." Rukia objected.

"Just hear me out." The other two stopped to look at her. "Okay, I'm going to say that Ken'ichi is the son of a friend of mine and that he came with me to the reunion since no one's left to look after him since his mother has somewhere else to go to. I'm still not lying am I?"

"So? What's your plan?"

"We tell them the truth when they asked."

"What do you mean?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"When they asked who this kid's mother is, we'll tell them that it's you."

"And if they don't ask, you don't tell them anything."

"Yup. It's as simple as that."

"That's a stupid plan." Rukia said in a low tone as she went out of the room.

"Is everything set?" The raven haired boy asked. Momo tapped her chin.

"Pretty much but I still have to call your dad." She explained. The boy nodded and the bubbly woman ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it Kichi. We'll make sure that things will go smoothly." She assured the kid.

* * *

"Thanks for giving us a ride to the resort." Rukia said glancing at the red head driving the black Benz.

"Che, t'was nothing. I called Mizuiro on the day that you told me about the reunion." The man replied.

"I see, well did he tell you who else were coming?"

"Well he said that he was inviting only his closest friends. He said that he's glad I called, he didn't know how to reach me so I didn't get informed."

"So this is more like his reunion with his friends." Rukia told herself.

"Not to mention, he had a lot of friends in our class so maybe that's why he decided to call it our class reunion, right?" Momo added.

Renji glanced at the two passengers sitting in the back seat through the rear view mirror. He noticed that the kid was looking out the window. The boy had lazy eyes that seemed bored.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Said Renji. Ken'ichi turned to him as if noticing that the man was actually talking to him and he just nodded.

It was already half passed two when they arrived at their destination a few moments later. They pulled over in front of what seems to be a huge building.

"I think this is it." Renji said.

"I guess you're right." Rukia added eyeing the said building from top to bottom through the windshield.

Renji got out of the car. He saw two other people approaching, both wearing Hawaiian shirts and judging from their familiar faces, he smirked with his back leaning against the car.

"It's been awhile." One of the two said.

"It has been awhile, more like years and years awhile and you've grown too, Kojima."

"Well, years do help with proper growth, Abarai." Mizuiro said, his smile reminded Renji of their old times.

"Woah! Y-you really aren't kidding? I-it's Abarai Renji!" The other person said pointing at Renji.

"I never said anything about a joke." Mizuiro said.

"And you're… Asano…" Renji thought hard trying to remember the person's first name.

"Kaito?" He guessed.

"It's Keigo." Keigo corrected giving Renji a lazy stare. "Man, I really thought it would be just us." Keigo added putting his hands in his pockets feeling a little down. Renji grabbed Keigo's collar then gave the poor man a death glare.

"You have a problem with me being here?" He asked in a demeaning tone.

"Um… N-no sir. The more the merrier." Keigo said nervously. Renji let go and they heard a car door close.

"Oh, Rukia. It's good to see you." Mizuiro said as he saw the petite woman got out of the car from the passenger seat. Keigo turned his head to see Rukia standing on the other side of the car. She faced them after hearing Mizuiro's voice. Keigo's mouth gaped open. To him, it was as if everything that Rukia's doing was in slow motion. She sweetly smiled, her eyes squint a bit. There was a small breeze that blew her raven hair. Her hand slowly came up and gently waved at them. "Hi…" She said in an angelic voice. Well, this is from Keigo's point of view but to the other two she just got out of the car, smiled, and waved "Hi".

"Thanks for inviting us, Mizuiro." Rukia said. Keigo was still frozen and dumbfounded as he looked at the petite woman. This time, the three were looking at him rolling their eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" Renji asked Mizuiro nodding towards the frozen Keigo.

"He'll be fine." Mizuiro answered with a smile, "It won't be long now." He added. Renji raised an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly, Keigo blinked several times before he blurted out, "Rukia!" running towards the other side of the car. He kneeled infront of her taking her hand.

"How long has it been now my long lost goddess…? Even so, your beauty is still astonishing." He said kissing the back of her palm.

"Um… It's nice to see you too." She said pulling her hand back after Keigo's gesture. "Oi Renji, everything's out back right?" Rukia asked turning to the two people standing on the driver's side of the car.

"Uh…yeah." As soon as she heard his reply she turned around to approach the trunk of the car. She tapped the glass of one of the sides of the car. Then went at the back and opened the trunk. She reached for a big blue bag, pulling its handles. Keigo immediately ran to her and offered to help.

"Um… no it's fine." She said.

"Nonsense my princess, I could handle it." Keigo said trying to sound like a manly prince.

"Well, it's a bit heavy but… okay, here." Rukia pointed at the red bag beside the blue one. He grasps the handle and pulls the bag but it didn't budge. It was too heavy as if it were glued to the trunk.

"Ano… Are you sure you can handle it?" She asked a little doubtful.

"It's no problem my princess." He said then he took in a deep breath.

I have to impress her, I can do this. He encouraged himself.

He gave it all that he had and pulled the big red bag from the trunk.

Yes! He thought for a second when it was out but then it pulled him to the ground. Poor Keigo fell with the heavy bag but he struggled to pull it up. He tries to recover some strength to pick the bag from the ground.

"Um… you okay?" She asked bending down towards Keigo.

"O-of course. B-by the way, princess, why would you carry such a heavy bag?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh that's not mine…" She said. She pulled a blue bag from the trunk and hung its strap on her shoulder. "This one's mine." She said.

"Then who's—"Keigo's question wasn't finished but it was definitely answered.

"What the hell are you doing with my bag?" Keigo looked behind him and saw a glaring Renji.

"S-sorry." The brown haired man quickly stepped back and gives way to Renji.

"Why did you bring such a heavy bag?" Rukia asked arms crossed over her chest as she eyed the red head.

"Heavy? This isn't heavy." He said picking up the red bag as if it was just a bag filled with air. Rukia's eyebrows shot up and she looked at Keigo who was dumbfounded by how easily Renji carried the bag.

"I-impossible! What's in that bag of yours anyway?" Keigo blurted pointing at the red bag.

"Dumbbells and a few weights." Renji replied plainly.

"Why the hell would you bring those things here?" Keigo asked in disbelief.

"Hey, it's my bag. I could bring anything I want. You don't see me telling you what and what not to bring." He replied pointing at Keigo.

"S-sorry sir." Keigo replied nervously.

"Well, I guess it makes sense that you're the one who could carry your bag." Rukia added with a smirk.

"Hey now, you guys don't have to carry those." The three looked at Mizuiro but he just smiled and clapped his hands twice. Suddenly three young women wearing maid outfits and two men wearing butler outfits ran towards them.

"Yes, young master?" One of the women said.

"Please carry their luggage and show my guests to their rooms." Mizuiro ordered.

"Hai." They all replied.

"Thanks."

The women bowed but all of a sudden, one of the car's doors opened abruptly. The woman standing nearest to the door got hit by it. She knocked down the other two like a domino.

"Kya!" The girls yelled as they fell, the two men behind them tried to help them up. Mizuiro joined in the helping. Keigo, Rukia and Renji all looked at the culprit.

"Oh! We're here. Yup, you go have fun too. Bye!" Momo said then closed her phone then closed the door behind her.

"Momo!" Rukia yelled.

"What?" Rukia pointed at the fallen maids and Momo gasped.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry." When the three maids were back on their feet Mizuiro said his greetings to Momo.

"Kojima! Thanks a lot for the invite!" Momo exclaimed giving Mizuiro a friendly hug.

"Sure thing, Hinamori."

Just then Momo felt the door of the car hit her, although it wasn't strong enough to outbalance her. She turned around.

"Oh, that's right!" She said as if remembering something. She then pulled the door open wider and came out a spiky haired kid with black hair.

"You left me inside." The boy said coldly to Momo.

"Um… sorry. Anyways, Ken'ichi, this is Mizuiro Kojima." Momo said nodding towards Mizuiro.

"And, Mizuiro this is Ken'ichi, you don't mind if he joins us right? You see his parents have somewhere to go to so I volunteered to watch over him since he has never been in a beach resort before." Momo explained.

"I see, well, nice to meet you Ken'ichi." Mizuiro said smiling as he offered his hand. The boy took it and they shook hands. After they let go, Ken'ichi looked around.

"Um… where's the beach exactly? Is it inside that building?" The boy pointed at the big building in front of them.

"Well, it's something like that, it's actually out back." Mizuiro explained and the boy nodded in understanding.

"Young master, we are ready to go." One of the maids said, all of them carrying a piece of luggage.

"Alright, let's go." Mizuiro said talking to the whole group but he was looking at Ken'ichi. They went inside the big building. It was definitely high-class. There were chandeliers in the lobby, with many artworks and paintings on the walls.

"Woah." Renji said.

"Yeah, this place is astounding." Rukia added as her eyes roam the exquisite place.

"Thank you, well I'm sure being the sister of the man in charge of one of the most leading companies in the business world also gives you priveleges to stay in finer places compared to this." Mizuiro told Rukia.

"Well, not really." The petite woman said as she pondered.

"The hell, your brother probably owns hundreds of these kinds of places." Renji added.

They arrived at the elevators.

"We should probably split up to avoid an overload."

"Hai." The maids replied and they took the other elevator together with the two men and the luggages.

Inside the elevator…

"Good thing we split up, I think we would have overloaded with just Abarai's bag." Keigo joked.

"What are you trying to imply?" Renji said grabbing Keigo's collar.

"N-nothing. It was just a joke." He replied nervously.

"Well, anyway… Ken'ichi…" Mizuiro spoke looking at the boy beside him. The kid had his hands behind his head as he looked up at the man beside him.

"Hmm?"

"Who's…" Mizuiro started. Rukia and Momo quickly turned to look at Mizuiro. The little boy blinked his eyes twice then Mizuiro smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing, I probably don't know them anyway." He said to himself. The elevator then stopped to their floor.

"Well, here we are." They all got out of the elevator and saw the maids waiting for them.

"The whole 6th floor is all yours so pick which ever room you like."

And they did pick out their rooms.

* * *

Right now, Momo and Ken'ichi are waiting for Rukia to get changed.

"Rukia… Hurry up already." Momo whined as she lied down on the bed where Ken'ichi was sitting.

"Hey, Aunt Momo, did you tell dad?" The boy whispered.

"Um, yeah, although I'm not sure if he got the message, I mean I always get an answer from the answering machine, do you think he check those?" Momo asked whispering as well but Ken'ichi just shrugged.

"Alright, alright I'm coming out." Rukia said from inside the bathroom. Momo quickly sat up and the two of them smiled with anticipation as they waited for the petite woman. She stepped out and their smiling faces turned to open mouths.

"W-what the hell are you wearing?" Momo exclaimed.

"We waited for that?" Ken'ichi asked in confusion.

"What's so wrong with it?" Rukia asked looking at her outfit. Momo stood up and walked towards her bestfriend. "Everything is wrong with it. Now take it off." Momo demanded.

"What? No way." She refused crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rukia! This is a resort. You should be wearing something like this." She pointed at her pink tankini with its straps tied to ribbons.

"But I like what I'm wearing."

"Who cares? A grey shirt and white mini shorts, that's not beach worthy! Not to mention, your shirt is short sleeved! I would have forgiven you if it was sleeveless!" Momo scolded.

"Momo, stop exaggerating, it's just an outfit.

"Beaches are all about showing off skin!" Momo insisted.

"That's not true, come on Ken'ichi." She gestured towards the kid. The boy ran to her and held her hand.

"B-but—"

"Let's go Momo." Rukia said leaving Momo in the room. The bubbly woman just sighed before following.

* * *

"He's not yet here." He said in his low voice.

"Honestly, that guy is always late for everything." The other said adjusting his glasses.

Is it right to invite him, I mean, this place…

These people don't know… He thought.

"Well, you have a point there Uryuu but he said that he'd come and I know he will." The smaller man said. Although years had past, Mizuiro was still the smallest of the group. Don't get me wrong, he did grow; the others just grew as well. "I better go wait for him at the entrance, catch you guys later." Mizuiro said before he left and the other two nodded. As he was on his way, he caught sight of Keigo and he gestured him to come along. Keigo ran towards Mizuiro.

"You're going to wait for him?"

"Well, I have a feeling he'll be here soon, wanna join me?"

"Alright then I'll—"Keigo was going to accept when his eye caught something that definitely changed his mind. "On second thought, you go on. My goddess is approaching." Mizuiro rolled his eyes then patted Keigo's shoulder before proceeding. Ken'ichi was walking inbetween Momo and Rukia they were holding his hands. Ken'ichi scowled when he saw the brown haired man with the silly smile abruptly approaching.

"Ruki—" Before he could even finish, he tripped in front off them but he quickly got up. Momo giggled.

"Oh, Keigo, you're still as clumsy and as funny as ever. It's really nice to see you again." Momo said. Keigo turned to her and blushed in embarrassment.

"It's nice to see you too Hinamori. You look great in your pink tankini." He praised.

"Really? Thanks!" Momo squealed. His head then slowly turned to the other woman and he examined her outfit.

"Is there something wrong Asano?" Rukia asked as he noticed a confused look on Keigo's face.

"Um… princess, I pictured you'd be wearing something like this." He pointed at Momo's outfit.

"But… I like what I'm wearing. It's comfortable…" She said in a soft sympathetic tone, she bit her lower lip as she looked at her outfit. "Don't I look good on it?" She asked softly with puppy dog eyes.

"N-no! You look cute whatever you wear!" He immediately added after being persuaded by her cute gestures.

"Thanks." She said sweetly with a smile. Keigo felt like he just died and went to heaven after seeing her smile. Ken'ichi looked back and forth at Keigo and his mother.

This guy must really be an idiot. I can't believe he's actually falling for mom's acting. He thought.

Momo giggled a little and Ken'ichi looked at his aunt.

I guess she was thinking the same thing.

"Oh, by the way Keigo, have you met Ken'ichi?" Momo said and Keigo looked down at the boy who was looking at him with a straight face. It gave him the shivers by how the kid looked back.

"Be nice Kichi." Rukia said and with that, Ken'ichi blinked and as if like magic his face turned to an angelic face with big, round, cute and violet eyes and a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you sir." The boy said politely.

"Oh, nice to meet you too." Keigo replied feeling the bad aura disappear.

The four of them began to approach Ishida and Chad who were also wearing Hawaiian shirts. Was that a requirement? Well, for all we know, the only male who was not wearing any top on that beach was… yup, Ken'ichi. He's wearing a light blue colored kid's trunks with small fish patterns.

"Uryuu! Chad!" Momo called out and the two men immediately turned. "Wow, it's been so long! Especially you Ishida, since you had to move overseas."

He adjusted his glasses, "Well, it has been years. It's nice to see you too Hinamori."

"The others are in the cottage over there." Chad added pointing at the small cottage on one side of the beach. It had a green roof and you can definitely see that there are people in it.

"Oh! They are there! Come on Keigo, you come with me." Momo pulled Keigo with him and ran to the cottage. As soon as she got there, they heard women squealing. The people left looked at the cottage from where they were standing, Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed as she heard the, "Oh my gosh! Look at you!", "I missed you!", "You look so sexy!", "Shut up, Chizuru" and the ever so famous, "Get out of here Keigo!"

"It's been awhile, Kuchiki." Uryuu said turning to Rukia.

"Yes, it has been. I'm glad to see you two." She said looking at the two men.

"Ichigo, is not yet here." Chad said.

"I see." Was all her reply. Ishida kneeled down to examine the kid holding Rukia's hand.

"Oh, that's right. This is Ken'ichi. He's um…"

"I know who he is." Ishida beat her to it. "It's nice to finally meet you." He said offering his hand. They shook hands then Ishida straightened up and adjusted his glasses.

"I work with Ichigo in the same company." He said now talking to Rukia.

"I know." Then she looked at Chad. And as if reading her mind, Ishida answered. "Chad knows as well, you can't expect carrot top to keep secrets like that from us did you?"

Rukia smirked, "Of course not."

"It was a bit later when he told me but I'm glad he did." Chad explained and the petite woman nodded.

"So, is this a secret?" Ishida asked in a low tone.

"It's a—" She didn't finish when Ken'ichi pulled on her hand.

"I want to go to the small house!" He yelped as he pulled his mother's hand.

"Um… alright, alright." She said in defeat, "We'll go now." She told Chad and Ishida who nodded. The two ran towards the cottage.

"I think it'd be better to keep our mouths shut." Ishida said and Chad nodded once in agreement.

When they reached the cottage, there were more squealing. Mahana and Michiru ran and gave Rukia a hug as they squealed. Rukia just smiled as usual. A couple of "hi", "hello", and "how have you been?" were heard. She looked at everyone in the cottage. Most of them were girls. The old class 4-B girls. She couldn't help but notice the physical changes in them. Well developed curves, most of them got longer hair, Chizuru had hers cut into a shorter one than what she had before.

Yup, it's great to see them again.

Suddenly Michiru noticed the raven haired kid standing behind Rukia.

"Oh, hello there." She said sweetly. Momo stood up from her seat and proceeded to introduce the kid.

"Everyone, this is Ken'ichi. He's the son of a friend of mine. I'm supposed to look after him since his parents had somewhere to go to this weekend." Momo said crouching down and putting her hands on the kid's shoulders. "Go on Ken'ichi, say hi to everyone." She told the boy and he smiled.

"Hello." He said.

"Aww…. SO CUTE!" Michiru squeeled and patted the boy's head.

"I agree! Kawaii!" Mahana added pinching the boy's cheeks. Tatsuki smiled at them before she turned to Rukia.

"It's really nice to see you; I mean it was like we lost you years ago." She said.

"Sorry about that, I just had some things to take care of."

"Well, I hope you took care of them already."

The petite woman nodded, "Yeah, I pretty much got it."

"That's good because it's really weird that we lost contact of you right after graduation." Tatsuki said as she pondered. "Well, I'm here now." Rukia assured her and Tatsuki smiled.

"Ryo! Come here!" Michiru called out gesturing to Ryo who's reading a book.

"Come on Ryo, try putting the book down for once, this isn't a library you know." Mahana said still pinching the little boy's cheeks. Ryo sighed, put down her book and approached the others crowding the kid. She crossed her arms over her chest. Ryo was wearing a one piece swimsuit with a low V-cut neckline and its straps go behind her nape. Ken'ichi tried his best to look up at the woman since Michiru was hugging him tightly rubbing her cheeks with his.

"Um… you were reading _Perfume_ right?" The boy asked innocently and Ryo's eyebrows shot up before she crouched down as well to look at the kid. "The man who turns people to perfume." He added.

"How old are you?" She asked as she eyed the boy.

"Seven." The boy replied.

"Oh, so cute and so bright!" Michiru squealed again and patted the boy's head.

"How did you know about the book that I was reading?"

"We have one at home, I saw my mom reading it once. I asked her if I could read it but she wouldn't let me and instead she gave a sesame street book." Ryo laughed at what the boy said.

"You are a cute kid." She said smiling at the boy.

"Wow, looks like the boy got Ryo's favor." Tatsuki said seeing as how her former classmate was now smiling at the spiky haired boy.

"I guess, Kunieda hasn't changed, has she? She still carries a book around." Rukia noticed and speaking of noticing something, Tatsuki decided to point out.

"Um… Rukia, why aren't you wearing a swim—"Tatsuki was cut off by another person. All of a sudden someone's arms were wrapped around Rukia.

"Yes, my dear Kuchiki. Why are you wearing this shirt?" Rukia looked behind her.

"Ch-chizuru?" She yelped in surprise.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" Tatsuki scolded.

"I'm sure your suit is underneath this shirt, do you want me to help you take—oof." Before the pink haired lesbian even finished her statement, her face met Tatsuki's punch and her arms loosened around the petite woman until it was completely off.

"Why you…" Chizuru rubbed her face before she tackled Tatsuki. The two of them began to fight with death shooting glares, and harsh insults. Rukia just rolled her eyes.

Just like the old times.

* * *

He closed the door to his car. Then he smirked when he saw his old friend approaching.

"Yo, sorry I'm a bit late." He said.

"Doesn't matter as long as you came. Why don't we go inside, everyone's here already." His small friend replied.

"Ah."

They arrived at the big lobby, with the maids carrying the luggage. Suddenly, Mizuiro was called by the old man at the counter.

"Please show my friend here his room." He ordered the maids. "Hai." They answered.

"I'll meet you outside, Ichigo." Mizuiro told his friend who nodded. The small man then hurried to approach the counter.

"A phone call for you young master." The old man said handing a wireless phone to Mizuiro.

"Oh, thank you." He replied as he receieved the phone.

"Hello…? Oh, hey… you're still coming…? No, no, it's alright… I'll wait for you then… bye." And the call ended.

"Will you be having more guests?" The old man asked and Mizuiro smiled before he replied, "I hope you don't mind."

"It is always a pleasure." The old man replied simply.

* * *

Now the people left in the cottage were Rukia, Momo and Ken'ichi. The cottage had its built in seat that goes around the whole thing and stops in the gap that is made for the entrance. In the middle of it was also a built in woodedn table. The seats had a few bags on it, the table had a few bottles of water on top including Ryo Kunieda's book. The three were sitting as they watched the others from the cottage. Some of their old colleagues were playing in the sea while the others sat on the sand. They were laughing and chatting at the same time.

Just like the old times.

"See? It's good that we came." Momo said looking at Rukia.

"Yeah… I guess."

Then, Momo noticed Ryo's book. "So… you've read that?" She asked pointing at the book.

"Yup, I also read the original copy which was written in german. Well, the story pretty much ends the same way." Rukia shrugged.

"German? Why the hell would you read that in german? It already looks complicated in English."

"Because I can." She simply replied. Momo slowly shook her head in disbelief.

"Mom loves to read books written in gibberish language, she likes things complicated." Said the little boy sitting inbetween them.

"It's not gibberish. It's german." Rukia corrected.

"Same thing." Momo pointed out, the petite woman rolled her eyes when suddenly, Ken'ichi stood up.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He said.

"Oh, I'll come with you. I really have to go too." Momo said taking the boy's hand as she stood up. The two turned to Rukia.

"I'll stay here." She said.

"Alright, come on." Momo told the kid as they stepped out of the small cottage.

* * *

Ichigo got out of his room wearing a red Hawaiian shirt that the maids gave him. He noticed that Mizuiro was also wearing a Hawaiian shirt so he decided to wear his. He went inside the elevator and from the sixth floor he went down. He got out of the facility and saw the beach with blue skies and a wide clear sea. He stepped on the sand and he closed his eyes while inhaling the fresh air.

"_We could stay here longer?" He asked innocently holding the woman's hand._

"_Of course, after all, this is a very special place." The woman answered._

"_Just us?"_

"_Maybe one day you could bring a special friend here." She said smiling at him._

"_Really?" He beamed._

"_Sure, who do you have in mind?" She asked curiously._

"_Hmm…" The boy tapped his chin. "How long does the offer last?"_

_The woman giggled, "As long as you want."_

"_Then now, I'll enjoy it with you mom!" The orange haired little boy said cheerfully with a big smile._

He opened his eyes and sighed before proceeding to walk. From afar he could see people and familiar faces too. The first one to see him approach was Tatsuki.

"Yo!" He yelled putting a hand up.

"Damn you finally arrived, what took you so long?" She scolded and the others began to notice as well.

* * *

Rukia took a fresh bottle of water from the cooler beside her, after opening it, she puts the cap beside the book and she began to drink the cool liquid. After a drink she took the book from the wooden table and examined its cover.

"_Jean-Baptiste Grenouille _you must've been so fucked up to kill all those women." She murmured returning the book to its place but as she did it knocked off the cap of the bottled water. She cursed and stood up.

* * *

"We're gonna play volleyball, wanna join?" Tatsuki offered.

"Sure."

"Great, then get the ball from the cottage over there." She said pointing at the small hut with the green roof. He then jogged towards it and his pace slowly changed to a walk as he moves closer to the cottage. When he got inside he saw someone crawling, he couldn't see the face since half of his view of the person's body was covered by the wooden table. He could see that it was a woman from the creamy white legs wearing white mini shorts. He was supposed to say something in the lines of "I need the beach ball" or "Excuse me" but he just ended up staring with a slightly open mouth from her foot to her legs until to what limited view the wooden table allowed.

"Would you please stop staring at my butt?" She said in a very familiar voice. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Impossible… he thought.

Then the woman stood up and as to what he thought was impossible, it was actually possible.

"Is that… Rukia?" He said in a disbelieving tone.

"No, this isn't me. It's just a moving picture of me." She said sarcastically.

"But, what are you doing here?" He blurted out with wide eyes pointing a finger at the woman.

"What kind of question is that?" She said with a raise eyebrow, "Obviously, I'm here since I was invited."

"Then, what the hell were you doing down there?" He asked now pointing down to the wooden floor where she was a few moments ago. She took her bottle of water on the table and drank all that's left in it before she closed it with the cap. "The cap fell." She said and sat down crossing her legs.

"I thought you weren't coming, where the hell is—" He didn't finish when they suddenly heard Tatsuki call out "Oi, Ichigo! Hurry up!" He turned for a moment and saw the others waving at him and a net was already put up. When he turned his head back to Rukia, she shoved the volleyball to his chest with a much more force that what's needed.

"Here. Isn't that what you needed? Now, go. Leave me alone." She said coldly. He rubbed his chest with his hand while the other held the ball. He glared at the woman.

"Why the hell are you here? Where is Ken'ichi?" He asked a little pissed. And right on cue she pointed at the entrance to the cottage. He turned and saw Ken'ichi and Momo.

"What the—"He didn't finish.

"Oh! Ichigo you're here." Then Momo's view turned to the volleyball. "Wow, volleyball! I wanna play too!" She squealed and before they knew it, the ball was already with Momo. They heard another call from Tatsuki saying, "Hurry up with that ball!"

"I got it!" Momo yelled holding up the ball and running towards the others.

"What about Ichigo?" Tatsuki yelled back as she saw Momo was the only one coming. The bubbly woman stopped abruptly and turned to the cottage. "Hey Ichi!" She called out.

"You go ahead; I think I'll join in later." He replied.

"Alright." Momo said before she continued to run towards the group.

Ichigo didn't have time to think about volleyball, he turned to the kid and knelt down.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked the spiky haired boy.

"Mom, said I could come." Was the kid's reply.

"I thought you said you weren't going to bring him here because—"The petite woman cut him off his statement.

"I say a lot of things but nothing is ever written in stone you know." She said with a straight face. He stood up, clench his fists as he glared at the woman who glared back.

"Hey dad, I need to tell you something." Ken'ichi whispered pulling his father out of the cottage. When they were out, the boy spoke again in a carefully soft tone.

"Didn't you receive aunt Momo's messages?"

"What messages?"

"She said she called you a few times leaving you messages on the answering machine. So did you get them?"

"Do I look like I got them?" He asked pointing at his face.

"No." The boy answered a bit disappointed.

"So what was the message?"

"I don't know, must be something about me and mom coming to the reunion." The boy shrugged. "You should probably ask aunt Momo since I didn't understand much about it either."

Rukia examined her empty bottle of water when all of a sudden she remembered something.

"Hold on. I haven't seen Renji anywhere. Hope he didn't get lost or anything." She said to herself.

"Nice shot Chad!" Momo praised.

"Yipee! Another point for us!" Michiru cheered.

"Wow, looks like everyones having fun." A voice said approaching the people playing. The game stopped and they all turned to face Mizuiro who spoke. Gasps were heard when they saw the people walking beside their old friend. Rukia went out of the cottage to see what's going on and when she saw Ken'ichi and Ichigo approach the group, she decided to go as well.

"Woah!" Keigo was the first to break the silence.

"Everyone, this is Michelle, Apple and Athena." He said introducing the three women with him. The first one was a dark skinned woman with curly brown hair. The next was a blonde, her hair was wavy and she had white skin. And last the woman on Mizuiro's other side had black hair and fair skin. The ladies were all wearing two piece bikinis that would make any man drool. They all look thirtyish but they sure have great bodies.

"By the way, where's Maya?" He asked the girls.

"Oh, she's—"The blonde was cut off by another voice.

"I'm right here!" Another woman wearing a two piece bikini with purple hair and pinkish white skin came running towards them. The group's eyes followed the woman as she reached Mizuiro who she hugged. The group gasped as they stared at them.

"Oh~ it's terrible Mizu-chan." The girl whined in a girly voice.

"M-MIZU-CHAN?" The group of people staring blurted out in surprise.

"What's wrong Maya?" Mizuiro asked simply not minding everyone else.

"Someone was stalking me." She said.

"STALKING?" The group said in a chorus yet again.

"But this is a private resort, how could someone be stalking you." Mizuiro asked in confusion.

"But it's true; it was a guy with red hair." She said pointed to her head and right on cue the blonde woman saw Renji a.k.a. the stalker approaching.

"Oh my God! There he is!" The woman exclaimed pointing at Renji. He stopped when he saw everyone looking at him.

"What's everyone looking at?" He asked in confusion.

"YOU!" The group exclaimed.

"Hurry, call the security." The the dark skinned woman said and the other three agreed clinging on to Mizuiro.

"Don't worry this guy is my old friend, he won't hurt anyone." Mizuiro said.

"What? He's your friend?" The girls cried out in disbelief.

Rukia rolled her eyes and murmured, "Renji, you're such an imbecile." She then sighed before walking out of the group, approaching the red head. Ichigo scowled when he saw Rukia's reaction, he followed the woman with his eyes as she stops in front of Renji.

"Renji why were you stalking that girl?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't stalking anyone; it's just a coincidence that we were heading the same way." He explained and everyone else heard.

"See? He's a good guy." Mizuiro assured the women who were still clinging onto him.

She sighed again. "Please, try staying out of trouble." She said turning around. The two of them then, joined the group.

"Well, now that we have cleared the misunderstandings, ladies, and for those of you who don't know him, this is Abarai Renji. We used to be classmates and good friends in elementary, I'm sure some of you might know him from our elementary days but he had to move out of town when we reached highschool so I'm really glad that we meet again here." Renji smiled at Mizuiro as he stood next to Rukia in the crowd. Ichigo was standing at the back of the group with his son beside him. He couldn't help but eye the red haired man. He seems familiar for some reason, yet he couldn't tell why. Was he a friend? Definitely not. Neighbor? Don't think so. Did he used to go to the same dojo with him? Nope. Schoolmate? Classmate? He couldn't tell, since he wasn't really particular with people around him especially at school were there are so many people who you'd care less about.

Abarai Renji… he repeated in his mind. He was sure he heard that name before.

"Hey, why don't we continue the game, wanna join Mizuiro?" Tatsuki offered.

"Sure." He accepted with a smile and the women beside him began to cheer.

"What about you two? It'll be fun." Michiru asked talking to Rukia and Renji.

"I'll pass." The petite woman said.

"Me too. Thanks for the offer though." Renji added.

"Okay." She said turning to the others as they began to form the teams.

"I'm parched." Renji told no one in particular but Rukia heard.

"There are some bottled water in the cottage, wanna get some?" She said nodding towards the cottage.

Renji nodded, "Let's go." They began to slowly walk away from the group.

"Damn, I'm so thirsty I could drink up the whole sea." Renji said stretching his arms up.

"That'll be like chugging gallons of Gatorade." She said with a smirk.

"But Gatorade is good for rehydrating."

"True. But if the sodium content doesn't kill you then maybe drowning in it will." Was the last thing that Ichigo heard from her as the two continued their way back to the cottage. The orange haired man scowled as he eyed the two walking beside each other and for some reason his fists clenched.

"What's wrong?" He turned to where the voice came from. Ken'ichi was looking at him with a confused and worried expression.

"Nothing." He said feeling a bit relaxed.

"Don't lie. You had this face on a minute ago." The kid said scowling, trying to imitate Ichigo. He couldn't help but smile at the kid. He kneeled down on one leg to be leveled with the kid; he then ruffled the boy's hair.

"Alright, you caught me." He said chuckling a bit. The boy laughed. "Anyway, do you know the guy with the red hair?"

"You mean uncle Renji?"

"Uncle?"

"Yeah, he works with mom in the office."

"He works with her?"

"Yup, and I think he's an old friend of hers."

"An old friend, huh?"

He pondered again.

Loading…

Loading…

And that's when it hit him.

The picture! That's right, the one inside her wallet! He must be that red headed kid in the picture. He figured. I think she mentioned him once before too.

Ichigo stood up after realizing who Renji was.

"Oi Ichigo! You're on my team!" Tatsuki yelled gesturing to the carrot top.

"He can't!" Someone opposed.

"Why not?" Tatsuki asked turning to Momo.

"Um… because, I forgot, Ichi and I have something to talk about." Momo said winking at Ichigo which Tatsuki didn't notice. Ichigo, understanding what Momo meant, just nodded.

"So you two aren't playing?"

"Nope, maybe next time." Momo said with a smile. Tatsuki sighed, "Alright then."

* * *

Renji finished his second bottle of water. He then puts the empty plastic bottle on the wooden table. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"I could tell that you're not thirsty at all." She said sarcastically.

Renji smirked, "I told you, I was working out in my room."

"This isn't a gym you know, and besides it's not working." She scoffed.

"What do you mean it's not?"

"All I see is flab."

"Oh yeah? Want me to prove you wrong?"

"How?"

He puffed out his chest, "Try touching it." He said. Rukia stood up from her seat, standing in front of the red head. She placed her hands on his chest feeling his toned muscles underneath the Hawaiian shirt. She closed her eyes to focus more. Renji looked back and forth at her hands on his chest and on her face. He began to blush as he continues to feel her hands roaming his chest. Then she opened her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

She slowly shook her head, "Just as I thought, full of flab."

Renji frowned, "No it's n—oof." He got cut off when Rukia punched his stomach. He bent down slightly, clutching his belly.

"See? You still have a long way to go." She said before walking passed Renji. Then, Rukia saw Ken'ichi entering the cottage.

"Aunt Momo told me to stay here with you." Ken'ichi said.

"Oh… okay." She said and they both took a seat sitting next to each other. The little boy noticed Renji clutching his stomach.

"What happened to him?" He pointed.

"That is the result of arrogance." She said stroking the boy's hair. Ken'ichi nodded slowly even if he couldn't really understand what his mother just said.

* * *

"So that's how things are." Momo said as she finished her story.

"I see." He nodded.

They were talking a little bit far from the others who were playing volleyball, although they could still hear the voices of Mizuiro's cheerleaders and Tatsuki's coaching.

"Yeah… But you know, I can't believe that you didn't read my messages. I worked hard on those you know." She said with a pout.

"Sorry about that."

"I mean, don't you know that you should always check those?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

You're definitely not one to talk. He thought.

When their talk ended, they decided to go back to the cottage. When they arrived there they saw Rukia, Ken'ichi and Renji. Ichigo scowled at the sight of the red head with weird tattoos on his eyebrows. Renji noticed that the carrot top was glaring at him.

"Eh? You have something to say, pal?" Renji said and before Ichigo could even reply Momo cut in appearing from behind Ichigo.

"Oh, you guys haven't met yet have you?" She said looking back and forth at the two men. Ichigo then held out his hand and Renji, had no choice but to stand up. He was about to take the offered hand when Ichigo spoke.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He said and Renji's hand froze.

"What?" He asked suddenly his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at the orange haired man.

"I said, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." The carrot top repeated.

Out of the blue, Rangiku's words came back to Renji.

_Your highschool class is having a reunion?_

_Oh! I know! What about that Ichigo guy who drove you home last Friday?_

He felt his body tensing. He gritted his teeth.

_He even looks like Ken'ichi!_

He turned to look at Ken'ichi then at Rukia.

_They might have different hair colors and eyes and other stuff but…_

He turns back to the orange haired man. He felt a lump on his throat but he managed to speak.

"Abarai Renji." He said taking Ichigo's offered hand, firmly shaking it. Both their grips were tight as if trying to destroy the other's hand. They also glared at each other as if their eyes were shooting daggers; suddenly a hand was over each of their arm. Their grips loosened as they felt the said touch. They both looked at the hands on their arms then at the petite woman.

"I think that's enough handshake, don't you think? Unless you two are desperate to crush each other, I suggest you do it somewhere else." She said with a serious expression. She looked at Renji then at Ichigo. The two men complied and let go of the other, so did Rukia. Renji looked down and clenched his fists. He sucked in a deep breath before he looked up at Ichigo

"You're—"he didn't finish for Rukia beat him to it.

"Yes, Renji. This man is who you think he is. I suggest you don't make a commotion out of it." She said in a superior tone. Renji was about to retort when Rukia spoke again, but this time, not to him.

"And as for you, try behaving yourself for once and refrain for getting in trouble." She said before she walked out of the cottage. There was silence after she left. After a few moments, Ichigo put his hands in his pockets and walked out as well. Renji let out a "tsch", taking another bottle of water and sitting down. Momo sat down next to Ken'ichi.

"Your mom's pretty scary huh?" She whispered to the kid. Ken'ichi gulped and nodded.

Now that was something he definitely understood.

* * *

"Honestly, those two are so stupid. Acting like children. People should learn how to act their age. Those stupid assholes just make me so… so stressed sometimes." Rukia mumbled as she walked passed the noisy group playing volleyball. She grimaced, noise isn't what she needed right now. She needs a place to think, a more peaceful place. She continued to stroll on the seashore until the noise dies down the further she went. She stops then looks at the sea and the open sky. It was afternoon, almost time for the sun to set. She breathes in deep then sighs. A cold breeze blew on her face and she closed her eyes to relish the feeling. But then, all of a sudden, a hand covered her eyes. She gasps.

"What the—"She tried to reach the person's head or pull the hand from her face but her attemps resulted to nothing.

"Who are you?" She asked but there was no reply. She felt pissed at how strong this person was. She thought about who it was and judging from the strength, situation, and the people in the resort she could only think of one person who would do this to her.

"Kurosaki, I'm warning you, if you don't let go I'm gonna…" She continues to struggle. "Er…" she snaps in frustration and elbows him hard. With that, the hand on her face loosened. The man fell down on the ground. Rukia rubbed her eyes before turning to the other person. When she saw who it was she gasped, her eyes widened and she rubbed them again then blinking many times to make sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"Wow, I was suppose to let go when you have guessed who I am. I never thought you'd hit me though." He slowly got up clutching his stomach. "And a very strong hit too. You haven't changed at all." He added with a smirk.

No way….

That voice…

Those eyes…

That hair…

"Akira!" Rukia exclaimed as she looked at her old friend standing in front of her.

A/N: Horay! I don't think I have a lot to say; well this turned out pretty long I guess. This was pretty much an introduction all over again. It was pretty hard on my part haha XD I'm really glad I finished this one on time, I thought I'd be stuck at the title until next week. Anyways, sorry for the grammar errors and any other confusion this chapter caused (if there are). By the way, the book! The book was _Perfume_. I couldn't think of any other book because I don't actually read books much but I do read a lot of fan fictions :)), does that count? Well, I haven't read the german or original version and neither did I read the english one, I just watched the movie which according to my friend was pretty much the same with the novel. Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I'm really hoping to read your reviews. Please wait for the next chapter but until then, I hope that you guys enjoyed this one. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	32. The Two of Us and Our Little Prince

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 32: The Two of Us and Our Little Prince

She felt another breeze brush her cheeks. Then she shrugged off a feeling… something close to…

Disappointment…?

Why?

"I am so sorry Akira, I-I didn't mean to—." She said running towards the blue haired man. Putting her hand on where he was clutching.

"Nah, it's fine. Don't worry I'll survive." He assured her.

"Still, I just didn't expect you to be here. Neither did it cross my mind that you'd do something like that."

"Oh…" He said lowly. "Well I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did. And look what it earned you." She said nodding towards his pained stomach.

"You didn't need to hit me that hard though."

"S-sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Who? Kurosaki?" He asked.

She lightly blushed at how embarrassing it was to assume that he was Ichigo.

"You did guess his name. Were you waiting for him? Because I think I just saw him go back—" She cut him off.

"I wasn't." She said firmly facing down.

"Did you two have a fight?" He asked. Then she quickly looked up at him after hearing the question.

"I… no… of course not." She said lightly shaking her head. "Anyways, let's talk about something else."

"Alright." He agreed.

"So… where are your glasses, contacts?" She asked.

"Contacts." He repeated.

"Well, too bad. The glasses were part of Asamoto Akira's image—the fierce vice president and gentleman of class 4-A."

"Really? Well, I could always put them back." He said chuckling a bit.

"I'm kidding. You should have lost the glasses years ago but you kept hiding your good looking face from people through those glasses of yours."

"Why didn't you tell me that before? I would have done it."

"Doesn't matter though. You are you, glasses or contacts, Akira is Akira. That's what I was thinking." She said smiling at him and he smiled back.

"Then why point it out now?"

"Don't know, just sharing." She replied. Akira faced the group playing volleyball; he noticed that they seem to be packing up now.

"Looks like, they're done playing. You wanna go back now?" He asked Rukia. She turned to where everyone was playing volleyball moments ago.

"I guess." She said and they both began walking back.

Momo was now sitting with Ken'ichi on the sand watching the others clear the traces of the volleyball game. She sighed and looked around but something caught her eye. It was Rukia with someone, but who? She stood up and squint her eyes.

"Is that…? No way!" She said. Beside her, Ken'ichi stood up as well.

"What is it aunt Momo?" The boy asked innocently then his eyes followed where Momo was looking, then he scowled.

"Who's that?" He asked in a sickened tone but Momo didn't reply.

On one side, the Kojima girls a.k.a Mizuiro's girlfriends were praising him for their team's victory in the volleyball game. They mixed their charm and sweetness together with the praises. They giggled altogether and Mizuiro just smiled saying, "Thank you but it wasn't just me, our whole team did great." Then, his sight suddenly caught view of Rukia and Akira approaching.

"Oh, hey! You finally decided to go down! Looks like you found each other too, Akira!" Mizuiro called out waving at the two. Everyone else seemed to freeze after hearing the name that was called out. Then all eyes turned to the two people approaching.

Upon noticing the questioning looks, Akira began to speak, "I know that this was supposed to be class 4-B's reunion so, sorry for my intrusion."

Michiru ran towards Mahana, "It's Akira without glasses." She whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, so hot." Mahana agrees. Ishida just fixed his glasses and Chad stood behind him after returning the net back to the cottage. Ichigo however was walking back to the group of people but then he stops midway when he saw a man with familiar dark blue hair standing beside Rukia. He could only see the man's back from where he was standing but he already figured out who the guy was.

"Akira…" He hissed before he began to walk again but in a slower pace. He tried hard to control his face from scowling.

"Now, I know everyone is aware of Akira Asamoto. He's staying here since he is waiting for my father's arrival. In the past three years my father's company merged with theirs and now he is like a family to us." Mizuiro explained to everyone.

"Again, I'm very sorry for intruding in your reunion." Akira repeated.

"Oh stop being so humble. You know you're not ruining anything." Chizuru blurted out putting a hand on her hip as she spoke.

"Lesbie's right, whatever happened in the past years about classwars is nothing but childish memories now." Tatsuki added.

"But you were the only competitive one Tatsuki." Keigo said which earned him a smack in the head from the woman.

Ichigo stopped beside Akira. The blue haired man didn't turn to look at him, he just smirked before he spoke, "It's nice to see you again, Kurosaki Ichigo." His statement caught Rukia's attention. She turned her head and saw the orange head standing on the other side of Akira.

"Tsch, it's been a while, blue boy." He said not looking at Akira as he spoke.

"Looks like you haven't changed."

"Why'd you lose the glasses, four eyes?" He asked a little bit pissed but nonetheless he tried to relax.

"Why not try losing that attitude of yours."

"I never told you to lose anything."

"That's because I don't have your kind of—" Rukia was going to cut the conversation before it turned to something ugly but someone beat her to it.

"Okay! Why don't we have another game to lighten up the mood?" Momo yelled. "Right?" She asked the kid standing beside her.

"Mmm." Ken'ichi nodded.

"What do you guys say?" She asked everyone but no one was answering since everyone was surprised by her sudden outburst. Akira took a step forward.

"I agree a little fun always works." He said.

"Alright then, what game should we play, Hinamori?" Mizuiro said agreeing with the suggestion. The others began to gather around waiting for Momo's reply. Momo tapped her chin as she thought of a game. She then looked at everyone's faces, with Ken'ichi for last. The boy gestured for her to bend down and she did. Ken'ichi began to whisper something to her. She nodded and her face beamed to a smile.

"I got it!" She said clapping her hands together. "We'll be needing newspapers and music." Mizuiro then called for some maids to bring the newspapers and the sound system.

"Okay everyone, pair-up!" Momo ordered. Akira approached Momo.

"We're going to play the newspaper dance right?" He asked.

"H-how did you know?"

"Well there are not many games that use both music and newspapers. The famous one just happens to be the newspaper dance." Akira explained.

Renji, now joining the group was a bit confused as to why the people seem to be pairing up.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked himself scratching the back of his head.

Momo observed everyone, mostly the girls were fighting over Chad and she noticed the two people that don't seem to be interested.

Perfect. She thought.

Soon the maids arrived with the stereo, sound systems and newspapers.

Yes, this will definitely work. She thought again.

"Aren't you going to find a pair?" she looked up and saw Akira still standing beside her.

"W-well, I um…" Then she noticed that Renji was going to approach Rukia.

Oh no! He can't! She yelled inside her head.

"Hinamori…" Akira said putting a hand on Momo's shoulder.

"Um… y-yeah?" She asked back a bit frantic.

"Do you mind if I facilitate the—"The man didn't finish.

"Okay! Thanks!" She said and she dash towards Renji.

"Hey Ru—"

"Hi! Renji, Right?" Momo stopped him quickly before he could even call Rukia.

"Yeah?"

"Um… since we'll be playing the newspaper dance, will you be my partner? Since you look strong enough to carry me right?" She said sweetly but at the same time trying to control her breathing from dashing.

"S-sure. So that's why everyone was pairing up. I thought for sure it's just going to be a stop dance or something." He said and Momo smiled in relief that Renji accepted her offer.

Akira walked towards the small boy who seems to be observing everyone as well. He bents down.

"Hello there. What's your name?" He asked.

"Ken'ichi."

"Ken'ichi, aren't you going to find a partner?"

"Well, there's no price so there's no point." The boy answered simply.

"Then, would you like to help me take charge?" Akira offered.

"Okay!" The raven haired boy agreed. Akira straightened up and clapped his hands twice to get everyone's attention. He glanced at the stereo system which is ready to go.

"As you know, this game is for fun but my little friend here didn't want to join because there is no price. So I was thinking, why not put in a little price. Like beach toys?" He suggested and everyone began to laugh except for one… Ken'ichi. Instead of laughing, his eyes widened and a smile on his face. He had one thought in mind.

I want to win that!

"Hey now, I'm serious here. And what about we add a cruise to Hawaii? Will that make the game more exciting?" He suggested and everyone's mouths gaped. Ken'ichi ran towards Rukia and tugged her shorts. She bent down to be leveled with the kid.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Aren't you playing?"

"No."

"But you have to play!"

"Why?"

"I want the prize."

"Ken'ichi, what the hell would you do with a trip to Hawaii?"

"Not that! The other one."

"Oh… okay fine. Let's pair up."

"I can't, I'm in charge."

"Oh? But everyone else already has partners."

"Not everyone." The boy said pointing at the orange haired man not minding anyone else.

"Why don't I just buy you a—"

"Please!" The boy begged with puppy dog eyes and Rukia sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright." She said standing up. She gulped before she approached Ichigo. Ken'ichi returned to Akira's side.

She didn't know how to ask so she started out with, "Hey, do you have a partner?"

"No, I'm not playing." He answered simply just glancing at her.

"Well, you are now. We're pairing up." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who made you the boss?" He asked with a scowl.

"Look… Ken'ichi, really wants that beach toy prize or whatever, that's why I have to win. So will you please… please, pair up with me?" He looked at Rukia's determine yet pleading eyes. Who the hell could say no to that?

"Fine." He agreed but he told himself that he is doing this for Ken'ichi and not because she pleaded.

"Okay, now for the instructions. I know you guys are all aware of the game newspaper dance…" Akira began and as he spoke, the maids began to distribute newspapers to each pair. "… Every time the music stops, you step on the newspaper. After a round has been cleared we fold the newspaper again and again. The rules are simple; you must always fit inside the newspapers and last the catch…" He said everyone was silent to hear his words. "Each time the music stops, you have a five second grace to create a, let's say comfortable position for you and your partner on the newspaper. After the five second count you have to freeze. Anyone caught moving would be out of the game. Don't get me wrong; the prize is a trip to Hawaii." He reminded.

"And beach toys!" Ken'ichi added gleefully.

"That's right. I and my little friend here would be the ones checking for any movement. And of course we'll be the one counting as well. "Akira said and the spiky haired boy nodded.

"Oh and by the way, you have to dance as the music plays. Ready?" Akira asked looking at each pair and checking if their newspapers are placed just right.

"Game!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Let's go, go, go!" Momo added a bit excited. Akira's eyes stopped at Mizuiro's partner or partners rather.

"Ah… Mizuiro?" He asked in confusion.

"Yup, the rules didn't say you can't have more than one partner right." The small man said and the four ladies standing beside him began to giggle.

"Alright then. " Akira agreed and a maid approached him handing him a remote for the stereo. He thanked the maid then handed the remote to Ken'ichi.

"They're all yours." He told the kid and the little boy pressed play. The music began and the pairs began to dance to the lively melody. Ken'ichi then pressed pause and the music stopped. Akira counted five to one as each pair began to get on their respective newspaper. After the count, everyone froze. Well, the first stage was still easy since the newspapers were still whole, even Mizuiro's group fit on their newspaper. Ken'ichi then pressed play. The pairs began to fold their newspapers to half. When the music stopped, Akira began the count and after five, everyone froze. Some of the maid's began to help with checking. The newspapers where still wide enough for the pairs but Akira couldn't help but chuckle at Mizuiro's group. They were all hugging each other tightly just perfectly fitting on the newspaper.

I doubt they'll be able to pass the next round. He thought.

The music began to play again and the newspapers were folded into half once again. The participants began dancing. The music then stopped and they all got on their newspapers. Akira focused on Mizuiro's group. He counted slowly as if trying to tease the group. The ladies struggled to fit on the newspaper, they did fit but they were all wiggling.

"Sorry ladies, I believe you're out." He said.

"Aww…" The ladies whined.

"It's alright, it was fun right?" Mizuiro said and as if like his words were magic, the ladies were happy again.

The music played again with the newspapers some more, when the music stops everyone began to move as Akira counts. Everyone began to stand close to one another. Each pair has partners facing each other, except for one. Yup, you guessed it. Ichigo and Rukia are standing back to back. It doesn't really matter what position since they still both fit on the newspaper that way.

The music started again and the newspapers were folded. Everyone was dancing but not as lively as before, it's obvious that everyone is thinking of a position to fit in the newly folded newspaper. The music stops and Akira began counting. After the count, everyone was supposed to freeze. Michiru and Mahana hugged but the tigher they hugged, the more they wiggled. So they're out. Chizuru and Keigo were unfortunate partners that refused to hug so they were out as well. All the other pairs were hugging, of course except for one pair. Rukia stood over Ichigo's feet and that's it. No hugs, no clinging, they just stood still close to each other. Talk about coordination!

There are four pairs left which are Chad and Tatsuki, Momo and Renji, Ryo and Ishida, and of course, Rukia and Ichigo. The music plays and the newspapers are folded smaller. Rukia glanced at Ichigo then at the small piece of newspaper. She had a worried look that Ichigo noticed.

"You want to win right?" He asked.

"We won't fit there anymore." She whispered.

"Who said anything about both of us fitting?"

"But—"

"Just trust me." He said with a smirk.

This would be interesting. Akira thought.

The music stops and he begans to count.

5… 4…

Ichigo steps on the newspaper, his feet fitting perfectly on the piece of newspaper.

3…

"Hold on! How the hell do I fit there?" She asked confused looking down at the newspaper.

2…

He bends down.

1…

And with one clean sweep. She froze.

She blinked once as his chocolate eyes look straight back at her. Her face was a few inches away from his and yet she felt frozen. Her heart was beating faster. He was carrying her with both arms, like a princess. She stared at his brown orbs, slowly her surprised and tensed body began to relax but she didn't move. Her hands that were on his shoulders began to loosen its tight grip caused by the sudden movement. She noticed that his lips lightly curled up to the side. Ichigo wanted to tell her to relax but he was aware that he's not allowed to move. He was glad that she relaxed on her own though, all he could actually do was look at her hoping that she'll get the message. As for the other pairs, since the count was finished, nobody is allowed to move now. Ishida and Ryo tried standing on one foot while holding onto each other but they failed since they were wiggling. Tatsuki and Chad was a pretty strong pair. They were on a piggy-back-ride position and none of them were moving. Akira nodded impressed but then when he looked at the newspaper, Chad's feet were a little too big for the small piece of newspaper, and so they were out as well. Momo and Renji had a great foundation as well. Renji was carrying Momo the same way Ichigo carried Rukia. The two pairs were doing great and so Akira signaled Ken'ichi to press play. The kid was about to press it when all of a sudden, Momo sneezed.

"Okay! Looks like we have a winner!" Akira announced pointing at Ichigo and Rukia. The music played again. Both men put down their partners.

"I'm so sorry…" Momo said a little down.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Renji said with a smirk. Everyone else clapped their hands for the winning pair. Congratulating them and cheering as well.

"Everyone, food will be served in the dining area. Why don't we all go inside and eat, I'm sure you guys are hungry." Mizuiro said and the others followed inside the big building.

"Congratulations, you won the beach toys." Akira told the two.

"And a trip to Hawaii." Ichigo added. Akira chuckled and it made Ichigo scowl.

"You don't win that." He said.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Rukia asked in confusion.

"The game's not yet over." Akira said.

"What? Didn't you see we just won already?" Ichigo said feeling a vein pop in his forehead.

"Well, the last one to win the trip to Hawaii is this…" He picks up the used up folded newspaper then folds it again. "If both of you could stand here within a 15 seconds, you win the trip. Same rules apply of course." He challenged holding up what seem like a four by four inch newspaper.

"Are you stupid? I bet you can't even do that." Ichigo retorted.

"Looks more like you don't have any intention of giving out a trip to Hawaii." Renji added.

"Hold it." Rukia stopped them. "You mean to say, we already won the first prize, but to get the second prize we have to do your challenge?" Rukia summarized and Akira nodded.

"Well, that's all I needed to hear." She said before proceeding to walk away.

"So, you're not gonna take the challenge?" Akira asked.

"I already got what I wanted; besides I have no use for a trip to Hawaii." She said then she turned to look at Ichigo as if asking for his opinion.

"Well, if she's out then it's fine by me." He said putting his hands behind his head following Rukia back inside. Renji, Momo and Ken'ichi followed soon after with Momo holding the little boy's hand. Akira was the last person to go with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Everyone proceeded to the dining area. It was a huge and fancy place. There were many sets of tables and chairs with white colored table cloths. It also had a well arranged table setting. The napkins folded neatly on the plates. There were candles together with the center piece of each table. It was already dark out, so the candles were emphasized even if the chandeliers were lit. Some of the women changed clothes from their soaked bikinis and swimsuits to something more cozy like shorts and sleeveless blouse. The men however were still wearing their Hawaiian shirts. They all began to take their seats, even though the sets were separated the group tried to stay close together. Praises and comments were heard from the people from each table as they look around the fascinating room. Soon, food was served to each table. Mizuiro then spoke.

"Again, this is a thank you for accepting my invitation everyone. _Bon __appétit_!" He says and everyone began to dig in. As they eat there were also musicians playing different instruments to make the place more soothing. Soon, chats and laughter were heard coming from each table to the other. Teasing and mild insults were present as well as they all began to talk about their past experiences as high school students. Their stories slowly moved to the present, talking about how each one's life went, what their work is and how things have been for him or her. As they continue to eat and share stories, not one noticed how fast the time flew by but even if everyone was full, the sharing continued. Then one by one they decided to go back to their rooms, leaving Mizuiro and Akira in the dining room with some of the maids clearing the other tables.

"I'll be giving out her gift to you, is that alright?" Akira asked.

"Why not, I'm too old now to play with toys. She has to learn not to treat me like a kid. Just because she's…" He ended up sighing.

"Trying to win your favor huh?"

"So, where is she?" Mizuiro asked ignoring Akira's question.

"She's in her room, still suffering from jet lag but I think she'll be fine tomorrow." Akira said.

"I see." Then, Akira nodded good night to his old friend before leaving the room as well. Mizuiro just nodded back.

* * *

"Momo, what are you doing in my room again? Isn't your room just next door?" Rukia asked her friend.

"But it's all boring there when I'm all by myself and besides, I'm waiting for Shiro to call."

"Weren't you just talking to him five minutes ago?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Was your conversation cut?"

"No."

"Then why would he call you again?"

"Because he probably misses me already." She said winking at Rukia.

"Oh please, who misses a person after five minutes?" Rukia rolled her eyes then suddenly Momo's phone rang.

"Eeep. I knew it!" She squealed quickly answering it. "Hello… you missed me already...? I missed you too." Rukia shook her head in disbelief.

Well, I guess you can't always tell how people's minds work…

"Aww… that's sweet." Momo whispered in a soft tone on the phone.

… When they're in love. Rukia thought as her lips slightly curved to a smile.

She went inside the bedroom leaving Momo lying down on the big fluffy sofa. Lying down on the bed was the spiky haired boy wearing a shirt and shorts. He had his back turned so Rukia assumed he's asleep. She sat down beside him and stroked the boy's raven hair. Ken'ichi then turned around with open eyes.

"I thought you were asleep?" Rukia asked.

"Not really, I'm not tired." He said and Rukia continued to stroke his hair.

"Really? I thought you were going to sleep in Momo's room?"

"But she's here, I like it here." He said closing his eyes.

"I think rooms here are pretty much the same. What makes this room so special?" She asked looking around.

"It's because you're here mom." He said looking at his mother's face. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the main door. She kissed the kid's forehead before she stood up.

"Be right back." She whispered and went for the door. The knocking continued.

"Coming!" Rukia shouted then opened the door as she reached it.

"Oh… hey." She said smiling at the person who was knocking.

"Good evening, I just wanted to give you your prize." He said as he ran a hand through his blue hair then he handed Rukia a box.

"I-I see. Thank you." She said taking the box. She shook it a bit and heard the rambling of things inside. "Well, it looks like everything is here." She joked. "Would you like to go inside?" She then offered but Akira shook his head.

"I need to rest now, but my room is upstairs if you ever need me. It's number 664."

"Oh, okay. Mine is um…" She wasn't sure of her room number.

"417." Akira said.

"Yeah, 417." She said with a smile.

"I'm kidding, your room is 426." He added with a chuckle. Rukia's smile disappeared and she tried to hide a blush of embarrassment from not remembering her own room number.

"I-I'm sorry I just—wow, I'm a little tired too I guess." She tried to cover up.

"Then you should rest now too, good night." He said walking away.

"Good night and thanks for this!" She yelled waving at him.

Momo saw Rukia carrying a box to the bedroom. Rukia looked at her, she was still on the phone. Momo mouthed, "What's that?" pointing at the box.

"Oh, it's the prize." She said and Momo just nodded. She placed the box on top of the bed and Ken'ichi quickly sat up.

"Here's your prize." She said and the boy gasped opening the box.

"Wow!" He cried out with a wide smile. Rukia smiled seeing how happy Ken'ichi was. She walked towards her bag and took out her laptop. She sat beside the kid on the bed with the open laptop. Ken'ichi took out whatever is inside the box one by one. She glanced at the boy who cleverly observed the colorful materials in the box. She began to open files in her laptop. Ken'ichi on the other hand began asking his mother about the purposes of each material. She tried to answer as best and as simple as she could. The boy just nodded every time she tries to explain.

On the other hand, there was someone else on the phone other than Momo. Ichigo had been listening to his girlfriend talk about how her day went. He also shared some of the things that happened on their reunion skipping some specific parts of course.

"Yeah, it was alright how about you?"

"Well, the atmosphere here is pretty sad and there are a few people here too." She said as she looks around the place.

"Hey, take care of yourself okay?" He said with a hint of concern.

"Mm. You have fun there too. Try lighting up okay?"

"Ah."

"Um… they're gonna start the mass soon so I'll get going now, I love you. Bye."

"Bye." And with that, she hung up. Ichigo threw his phone on the side of the bed where he was lying down. He sat up and looks at the digital clock that said 9:35. It was quiet but he just couldn't sleep.

Rukia rubbed her eyes as she continued to type a report about the progress of their company's production, making charts and other stuff. Then she opened a certain e-mail from her boss. She couldn't help but smile at what's written.

_Dear Kuchiki,_

_ How was your reunion? I know you'll definitely get this message which is why I want you to do me a favor. Stop working! Aha, I could already see your smiling face right now. Caught you red handed, didn't I? I allowed you to take that vacation to have fun so do so. Okay?_

_P.S. If ever you see Ichigo there looking like an idiot, give him a smack for me will you?_

And with that, the letter ended. She closed the laptop and stretched her arms up. She noticed that the little boy beside her was already asleep holding a little yellow plastic shovel. Her expression softened and she stood up placing the laptop on the side table. She saw that the time was 9:40pm.

"It's still a bit early I guess." She said walking out of the bedroom. She saw Momo asleep on the couch with the phone still on her ear. She took the phone and placed it on the table. She then went for the closet taking out a blanket and placing it over Momo who smiled as she felt the blanket on her body. The petite woman went inside the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was still wearing her grey shirt and white mini shorts. She washed her face with water then went out of the bathroom. She didn't know what else to do; she wasn't tired yet so she decided to go out but when she opened the door someone spoke.

"Where are you going?" She turned around to face the kid.

"Nothing, I'm just gonna go for a walk. Go back to sleep Ken'ichi."

"Can I come too?" He pleaded.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked but the boy shook her head. She wanted to tell the kid that it wasn't good for him to stay up late but instead she smiled.

"Alright, you could come. But be quiet, you might wake up your Aunt Momo." She said pointing at the person sleeping on the couch. The boy nodded then rushed back inside the room. Rukia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and then Ken'ichi came out carrying the pail from the prize together with the other materials inside it. He then held it up to his mother.

"I want to test out my prize." He said and the raven haired woman smiled.

* * *

The halls were quiet as they went out of their room. When they arrived outside, at the beach, it was different from before. It was peaceful and quiet. All you could hear was the waves crashing back to the seashore. The moon and the stars lit the darkness. It was beautiful sight. As Ken'ichi and Rukia approached the shore they saw a man standing there as well. He was looking out the sea. The two knew who he was as soon as the moon gave a clear view of his orange hair. Ken'ichi ran ahead approaching the said person.

"Dad!" He cried out. Ichigo turned around and saw the little kid carrying a red plastic pail running towards him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked the kid but Ken'ichi held out his pail with a big grin on his face.

"He said he wanted to test out his prize." Ichigo turned to the voice that spoke and saw Rukia approaching as well. The orange haired man nodded.

Now, Ichigo and Rukia sat beside each other. Rukia hugged her legs close while she sat. Ichigo on the other hand had his legs sprawled out. He was leaning back with his arms supporting his body up. They were watching the little boy dig holes. For some reason, they both found it entertaining. What could be better than watching a little kid dig holes in the sand? Haha well, for them it was watching your only son having fun and that is one of the best thing that there is right?

"So, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked looking at Ken'ichi. Ichigo glance at her before answering.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh… me too." She said. There was silence again until the little boy approached them.

"I want to build a sandcastle." The boy said with a determined look.

His parents had the same thought…

Guess the kid got sick of digging holes.

"A sandcastle?" Rukia repeated and Ken'ichi nodded. "Alright." Rukia agreed standing up, dusting out some of the sand from her shorts. Then they both looked at Ichigo.

"What? You two go on and build; I'll just watch you from over here." He said and the two decided to go on without him.

"I think we should put water." Rukia said as they molded the sand. The two continued to work on the "castle" but for some reason it always breaks down.

"Oh no! It fell down again." Rukia said as Ken'ichi tried to keep it in one piece.

"It's not working mom." The boy said in a disappointed tone. Ichigo rolled his eyes and decided to approach the two.

"I thought you were going to make a sandcastle?" He asked.

"We ARE making it." Rukia said.

"Then what's that mountain for?"

"That's not a mountain, it's the sandcastle!" Rukia shouted a bit pissed.

"Really?" He squint his eyes. "I don't see it."

"Dad, it's a castle, after the war." Ken'ichi said then both the kid and Ichigo began to laugh.

"Alright, alright. It's a sand castle without the castle part. Stop, insulting it! You think you're so great? Let's see you do it." Rukia said scowling at the laughing Ichigo. Ichigo stopped laughing then he gave her a questioning look.

"Go on. Do it." She challenged. Ichigo then took the pail and handed it to the boy.

"Put some water in here." He said and the boy complied. When Ken'ichi returned with the pail of water, Ichigo poured some water on the sand spreading it and flatting the surface. Now he puts some sand in the bucket mixing the water and the sand. He begins to scoop the wet sand and places it on the spot where he spread the water earlier. Making patties of sand and stacking them up one by one. He begins to mold it, jiggling the patties of sand a bit letting the excess water flow out. Rukia and Ken'ichi observed quietly as Ichigo worked, before they knew it, the stacked sand was more than a foot tall. He focused on shaping it then polishing it by smoothing the sides.

"And we have the foundation." He said.

"Wow!" Ken'ichi praised even though it doesn't look like a castle yet, it seemed much stronger than what they were doing before and this time, it is actually standing on its own.

"Now, we carve it." He said telling Ken'ichi to get his other materials and the boy did so. The orange haired man noticed a preformed shape for a bridge and gave it to the boy.

"Put some sand in it, then some water." He said and the boy complied. Then he placed it beside the stacked up sand pressing it down, and when he took off the plastic, the sand formed the shape of a bridge.

"That's so cool!" Ken'ichi praised.

"That's how you make the bridge; can you do that all around the castle?"

"Yes!" The boy beamed and began to do it again. Rukia was looking at both of them then at the castle in construction. Her lips curled up to a smile.

"And you..." She quickly looked at Ichigo.

"What?"

"What are you smiling at?" He asked with a smirk.

"N-nothing. I just… what do I have to do?"

"Well, seeing how you worked earlier, you might and up destroying the castle." Ichigo scoffed and Ken'ichi chuckled a little.

"Hmph. It's not my fault, at least I tried." She said with a pout crossing her arms over her chest.

"But I guess you can make the turrets at the corners." He said tapping his chin.

"How do I do that?" She asked curiously.

"You just stack up the sand and mold it."

"Okay." She said feeling a little excited but when she scooped up the wet sand her face suddenly frowned.

"What's wro—"

"What if it doesn't turn out good?"

Ichigo sighed before he spoke again, "Rukia, it doesn't have to be perfect. Just imagine how the people in the castle would benefit from your building."

"People from the castle? But there isn't—" She cut herself off. "Fine, but don't blame me if it turns out ugly." She said before she began working as well.

"Keep doing that." Ichigo adviced the kid who's in charge for the bridge. The kid just smiled in return. He turned to Rukia and raised an eyebrow.

"You're doing it wrong." He simply said.

"What? It's not that easy you know!" She exclaimed.

"You don't pat the sand, obviously, it would erode." He said going behind her placing his arms around her small frame, with his chest on her back. He then, puts his hands over hers helping her hands to properly mold the sand.

"See? Just do it this way." He said to her ear.

"Oh… I get it." She said letting him control her hands. Ken'ichi looked up at the two, he just stared at them feeling amazed at seeing his parents peacefully working together for the first time. For some reason the two noticed that the kid was looking at them.

"Um… I think I can do it now, thanks." Rukia said softly as they broke from their position.

"Y-yeah, okay." He said trying to keep a blush from appearing on his face before working back on the main castle. Moments later, Ken'ichi finished the bridge and Rukia finished the last of the turrets at the same time, but their mouths gaped open when they saw what Ichigo was working on.

"Woah!" Ken'ichi blurted and Rukia let out a "wow!" herself. It wasn't anything special but the fact that they could actually picture out the castle was amazing.

"Dad, you're really good, where did you learn to do it?" Ken'ichi asked curiously. Ichigo smiled as he kept on sculpting the sand using his hand and a shovel.

"Well, I used to do this a lot with my mom." He said. Rukia's expression softened.

"Really? Where is she now?" The boy asked. Both his mom and dad looked at him. Then Rukia covered Ken'ichi's mouth with her palm and kissed the boy's head.

"She's in heaven now." Rukia whispered to the boy and Ichigo continued to work on the castle.

"Heaven?" Ken'ichi repeated when his mom pulled away her palm and Rukia nodded. Now, they both turned to observe Ichigo as he finishes up the castle.

"There, it's finished." He said standing up.

"Horay!" Ken'ichi cried out as he clapped his little hands.

This time they were sitting together a few feet from the sandcastle. The little boy was in the middle. They were all looking at the sandcastle.

"That's our castle…" Ken'ichi began pointing at their masterpiece.

"That's right…" Rukia agreed and Ichigo just ruffled the boy's hair.

"…with mom as the queen and dad as the king." He continued. His parents looked at each other.

"And I'm the prince of course." Ken'ichi added.

"Yes, you're our little prince." Rukia said breaking eye contact with Ichigo and looking at the kid instead.

"Yup, and when the time comes you could renovate our turrets." Ichigo told the kid.

"What the hell is wrong with the turrets?" Rukia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's too pointed." He said pointing at the mountain shaped turrets.

"Dad, it's the design." Ken'ichi explained.

"Tell that to the birds who would die just from landing on them."

"And a weapon." The little boy added.

"Hey! Stop insulting my work. You were the one who said that I could do what I want. Besides, you were the one who thought me, isn't that your fault?" Rukia said.

"You can't blame the teacher for the student's mistake."

"Well, if the teacher is incompetent, then the student would gravely suffer."

"What do you mean the teacher? Don't you mean the student was the one incompetent that's why she couldn't do it properly?"

"No, the student wanted to learn but unfortunately the teacher doesn't know how to teach!"

"I don't know how to teach huh?"

"Yeah, name one thing that you thought me. If I could recall, I was always the one teaching you!" And the two continued to bicker. But they both stopped when Ken'ichi spoke.

"Did you two ever loved each other?" The little boy asked innocently.

Yup, a simple question coming from a seven year old kid made them stop.

They were looking at each other again, as if the answer was written on their faces. Ichigo looked away.

"What do you mean? What kind of question is—" He was cut off by Rukia but at the same time her answer made him quickly look back at her.

"Of course we did." She said hugging the little boy tightly. "If we didn't, you wouldn't be here." She added resting her cheek on the boy's head.

There was silence before the boy spoke again.

"Mom…"

"Hmm?"

"I wanna go swimming." He said pointing to the sea. Rukia straightened up to get a better view of the kid.

"What? Now?" And the boy nodded.

"Okay but, just this once." She said and the boy cheered. He was about to ran towards the water but then looked back at his parents.

"Let's go swimming. All of us!" He said beaming.

"You go, we'll watch you from here." Ichigo said.

"Please dad." He pleaded pulling his dad's arm.

"Ken'ichi…"

"Please mom." Turning to her mother and pulling her arm as well. The little kid's effort had no effect on the two adults. But one of them felt bad for the kid.

"Alright, I'll swim." Rukia said standing up.

"Horay!" The kid cheered. Ichigo remained seated on the sand as he looked up at Rukia. Then, his eyebrows shot up when she suddenly took off her grey shirt revealing a blue bikini. Her white velvet skin mixed with the light coming from the moon. He couldn't help but scan her from head to toe. She noticed that the carrot top was looking at her. She blushed then threw the grey shirt on his face.

"Pervert." She muttered then she ran to the water with the boy. The two began to slash each other with water. Ichigo looked at the grey shirt then at the two people playing in the sea.

"Hurry up and get your lazy butt here your highness!" Rukia called out to Ichigo. Ichigo smirked before he took off his shirt as well and ran towards the water.

They happily played in the water. Rukia and Ken'ichi teamed up to splash more water on Ichigo and sometimes, Ken'ichi and Ichigo would be the ones teaming up. They laughed as they ran around. Ichigo caught Ken'ichi and splashed some water on him. He got away then hid behind his mother.

"Help!" The boy said laughing.

"Oh, you think hiding behind your mother would save you?" Ichigo scoffed as if playing the role of a villain. Ken'ichi laughed. Ichigo then looked at Rukia.

"You're going down Kuchiki."

"Bring it, Kurosaki." She replied and with that more waves of water came splashing. Ichigo tried to wipe the water from his face when suddenly he heard…

"Attack!" The kid yelled and they both tackled the orange haired man. All three of them fell down in the water.

"We win!" Rukia cheered giving Ken'ichi a high five but then Ichigo's arms came up and caught them both.

"Ah!" They both yelled.

He coughed a bit before he spoke, "Rule number one, never let your guard down." Then the two splashed his face with water and got away.

More laughs as the time passed by. As if nothing could ever ruin this moment. Ichigo never imagine that he'll have this much fun in a beach again. But no matter how much fun they were having, it always has an end.

Rukia put her grey shirt back on and so did Ichigo. Ken'ichi yawned.

"That was fun. Let's do that again." He said.

"But now, it's time for you to go to sleep." Said Rukia.

"But I don't…" He yawned again. "…want to." He continued rubbing his eyes. Ichigo got down offering the kid a piggy back ride which of course he takes.

"I don't want to go back yet…" The boy groaned closing his eyes.

"We're not going back yet." Ichigo told him and it made the kid smiled.

They began to walk on the sides of the shore with Ichigo carrying Ken'ichi. Rukia looked at the little boy then smiled.

"He's asleep."

"Guess, we tired him out." Ichigo said and Rukia just nodded. They continued walking until Rukia spoke again.

"Sorry for dragging you out this late. You should be resting now." She apologized.

"Stop apologizing. You saw it right? It was fun so there's nothing to apologize for."

They continued to stroll on the side of the shore.

"You know, your answer… it's bothering me." He said.

"What's so bothersome about it?" She asked, knowing what he was referring to. "I mean, it's definitely even better than what you were going to say."

"I guess." He agreed.

"What did you want me to say, anyway? That his mother was raped when she was fifteen? I don't think any kid would want to hear that…" Then Rukia noticed that Ichigo's eyebrows began to crease and his expression turned as if he was in deep thought.

"And my answer wasn't a lie either since I wouldn't have let you… you know… that… if I didn't…" She quickly added with some words missing in the sentence. She looked away to hide a blush. Ichigo blinked twice as if cutting himself from his deep thoughts.

"For this kid to ask something like that, he's damn smarter than he looks." He said nodding towards the sleeping kid.

"Yeah, like you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." She replied plainly.

"Anyway, what if he asked a different question?"  
"What kind of question?"

"What if he asked you if you still love me, what would you have answered?" Ichigo asked curiously and they stopped their tracks and stared at each other. There was silence for a few moments before Rukia sighed breaking eye contact with the orange haired man.

"Ken'ichi's a smart boy, he'd know better than to ask something like that." She said continuing the stroll. Ichigo just looked at her before he soon starts walking again.

There was silence again as the stroll continued.

"I didn't actually want him to come with me though…" She said stopping her tracks once again and Ichigo stopped to look back.

"… but he looked so happy so I let him tag along. It was the only way that I could make up to him." She said with a weak smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I need to make up for being a horrible mother."

Horrible? What is she talking about?

"You're not—"

"I am. I suppose Momo told you. I agreed that Ken'ichi, being my son is suppose to be a secret. I might've declined at first but in the end, I still agreed to hide it from everyone. What kind of parent hides her kid? A pretty stupid one, I guess." She chuckled weakly before she continued in a serious tone, "I don't want him to feel like I'm ashamed of him or anything…"

Ichigo examined her expression. He had a lot of things he wanted to tell her but he didn't know how.

"Rukia…" He said in a low tone.

"Hmm?"

"Stop talking trash, it doesn't sound like you."

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"Stop thinking about those kinds of things. Ken'ichi, he…" He nodded towards the kid. "…he understands you more than you think. You said it yourself, he's a bright kid so I don't think he'll be happy hearing you talk like that."

"I-I guess." She said facing down, "But still—"

Stop thinking that way! He wanted to scold her but then he saw her make a face similar to his before and he knew exactly what to say.

"Look, someone once told me that I shouldn't keep my feelings to myself especially when it's painful, but it never really meant I have to blurt it out to everyone, right? In due time, things will definitely be better. So now, I'm gonna tell that person the same thing she told me. Until you've accepted everything and when you know you're ready, I'll be there with you." He said looking straight at her violet eyes. "…All the way." He added.

Ichigo… she whispered in her head. Then she smirks and punched his arm lightly to avoid waking the kid on his shoulders.

"Why'd you hit me?" He asked.

"You really need to learn not to steal someone else's quotes you know." She said turning around. "Come on, stupid. We're heading back now." She said walking ahead back. He smirked as well before he followed.

Little did they know from a certain window of the building whose curtain was parted a little to the side, there was someone peering down watching them from the shadows.

A/N: Weee! Chapter 32 is done! And no, I don't know how to make a sandcastle! Wahahaha but I like digging holes though XD. Did you guys notice that there was a red pail and a yellow shovel? Wahaha it's Blue's Clues shovel and pail! I have no idea why I had that in mind while I was writing. This was a fun chapter to write. Oh man, I really miss going to the beach but I don't have time for that! I still have school! Well, we usually play newspaper dance in Christmas parties but the way they played it in this chapter was really hard, I mean come on! No moving? Akira is such a weirdo hahaha :)). Anyways, I haven't been to Hawaii too. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. Please review, thank you very much. Don't forget to read the next chapter. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	33. In due time

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 33: In due time

He got out of the bathroom wearing a new pair of sweatpants and without any top. He was drying his orange hair with a towel as he sat down on his bed. He looked at the digital clock; it was already half past twelve. He lied down and looked at the ceiling when all of a sudden he heard a knock on the door. He threw the towel on one side of the bed before he stood up to get the door.

"Now, who the hell would that be?" He muttered but the knocking continues. He opened the door and saw someone he didn't expect. His eyes widened in surprise and mind filled with confusion.

What is she doing here?

"Rukia…?" He ended up murmuring in a confused tone. She was still wearing her grey shirt and mini shorts. Her hands were behind her back as she slowly looked up at him and bit her lower lip.

"W-what's wrong? Why are you—"He didn't finish when she suddenly jumps up and pressed her lips against his. Her arms cling around his shoulders pulling him down. His eyes widened in shock.

She was… kissing him?

He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist. She pushed him back inside, her lips still on his, and he kicked the door shut. Their lips began to move, their eyes closed in the process. He pushed her and her back hit the door.

"Ah!" She gasped but he continued to lavish her lips. His hands caressed her face but then her legs swung up and wrap around his waist.

"Shit!" He cursed in her lips as he pushed her hard against the door with his hands on the door for support as he carried her full weight. They broke from the kiss and he rested his forehead on hers. They were both panting.

"What was… that…?" He asked as he panted looking straight at her violet orbs. Then, she closed her eyes.

"I want you…" She moaned and he smirked. Before they knew it, they were on the bed. She pulled off her grey shirt but this time there was no blue bikini underneath. He hovered above her.

"Where'd it go?" He asked with a grin.

"I don't think we'll need it." She said with a seductive smile. His grin grew wider, "You little witch." He said then began to run kisses on her neck.

"Rukia…" He whispered closing his eyes as he continued to send kisses on her collarbone. Then he pulls up a bit to look at her face but his eyes widened instead.

"What's wrong Kurosaki Ichigo?" The person asked.

"Y-you…" He quickly moved away trembling and confused. "What did you—"

"I thought you wanted me?" The person said running his hands through his blue hair. "Do you prefer me with glasses…?" Akira asked with devilish smile. Ichigo clutched his head and closed his eyes shut. "NO! THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!" He yelled and with that he sat up huffing.

"Damn it… what the hell was that about?" He muttered to himself. His head turned to the side. He was shocked to see someone sleeping next to him but whoever it was, he couldn't tell for the person was covered by the sheets. He gulped first before his hand held the end of the sheet.

Please don't be Akira. He repeated again and again inside his head if it were an incantation.

Slowly, his hand pulled down the sheet revealing…

… Raven hair…

His hand stopped for a moment. He felt relieved that it wasn't blue but his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. So he pulled the sheet lower revealing the sleeping face of a certain petite woman. She was facing him, her face had a peaceful expression and her lips were slightly apart.

You mean… it wasn't a dream…? He asked himself.

He continued to watch her until she begins to flutter her eyes open then she looked at him. She sits up and rubs her eyes. He just eyed the woman carefully.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly clutching the sheet close to her bare chest. There was a pause before he answered.

"Nothing… just a bad dream." He said looking away.

"Bad dream?" She repeated.

"Ah." Was his reply.

"I see…" She began to go behind him then she wrapped her arms around his chest while she ran her hands through it. She placed her head on his shoulder and whispered to his ear.

"It's alright now…"

He then placed his hands on hers that continued to roam his chest.

"Rukia…" He moaned her name closing his eyes for his mind to focus on her touch.

"Rukia?" She said and his eyes quickly open in the sudden change of her tune. He quickly turned around to see the person behind him. His eyes widened when he saw red headed Renji looking back at him.

"Eh? You have something to say, pal?" The red head asked with scrunched eyebrows.

He sat up breathing heavily with eyes wide open. He looked around but this time, no one was with him. He saw his towel beside him on the bed then he glanced at the clock that says 3:50am. He tried to even his breathing. He puts his hand on his forehead wiping off cold sweat then he runs his hand through his hair.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

"Rukia… Oi, Rukia… Wake up, Rukia!" She said shaking her friend.

"Yeah mom, wake up!" The little boy added helping his aunt with waking the petite woman but in return she just groans and covers herself with the sheet.

"Oh come on! It's already half past nine! Time to get up!" Momo said pulling the sheets up to her waist.

"Five more minutes…" She groaned as she tried to pull back the sheet but then Ken'ichi and Momo grabbed her hand, pulling her up but she was like a wilted vegetable who would likely fall back to bed if they let go.

"Mom, we need to eat breakfast…"

"I'll pass."

"You can't pass! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"People need sleep." She grunts but Momo just rolled her eyes. "And besides, I already pick out what you'll wear today." She said holding up some clothes which her best friend didn't see because Rukia had her eyes closed, "So come on, get up already!" She demanded. Ken'ichi and Momo let go of her at the same time and her body just fell back down on the bed.

"I guess we have no choice…" Momo said facing the boy and Ken'ichi nodded. Then, they began to tickle her but she just pulled the sheets back up to cover her head.

"Darn it, she's too sleepy she can't even feel our tickling…" Momo said tapping her chin.

"Oh! I know!" Ken'ichi said and his face leaned against his mother's sheet covered head, then he began to shout, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Momo went, "oh…" in understanding before she began to join the boy. They stop to hear her respond.

"Go away." She muttered.

"Okay, fine. We'll stop bothering you if you promise to wear the clothes I picked for you." Momo said and there was silence as they waited for the petite woman's respond.

"Is that a yes?" Momo asked but still, nothing… She felt pissed for some reason and she began to shake her friend, Ken'ichi joined in with the shaking.

"Oi! Rukia! Is that a yes?" She asked as she continued to shake.

"Alright, alright, just go." The petite woman groaned.

"Really?" Momo asked her expression beaming and they stopped shaking but Rukia didn't answer.

"Oi! For real?" She asked shaking her friend again.

"Mmm." She groaned in response.

"Promise?" She asked in a sweeter tone and there was nothing again so she pouted.

"Rukia! Rukia! Rukia!" She cried out while she shook her friend once again. "Rukia! Rukia! Ru—" She was cut off when suddenly the petite woman sat up. She had tired eyes that gave Momo a death glare. Her eyebrows totally furrowed. She couldn't stand the yelling and the shaking. She just wants some rest.

"Leave me alone…" She grunts gritting her teeth.

"Um… aunt Momo…" Ken'ichi was about to suggest that they leave the other woman alone but then Momo spoke.

"Do you promise?"

Rukia felt her eye twitch and she began to tremble in anger.

"Momo…" she said in a low tone.

"Yeah?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelped like a demon flaring with anger.

"Eeep! Come on Ken'ichi!" Momo cried out pulling the boy with her as they quickly fled from the room inhabited by the possessed Kuchiki Rukia. When the door to the room shut, Rukia stood up and marched towards the door, locking it. From outside Ken'ichi and Momo heard the door being locked and it sent shivers on their spine. Rukia quickly ran back to bed and continued her slumber.

Momo sucked in a deep breath before she spoke to the kid, "Your darn mother is as scary as hell in there."

"Well, maybe we should've just let her get some sleep." The boy replied.

"Hmm… I guess. But I still don't get why she's so tired." Just then, Ken'ichi gave her aunt a wide grin.

"Hey, you're smiling! Did something happen that I should know about?" She asked feeling excited and interested.

"It's not much but…" Ken'ichi muttered scratching the back of his head as he tries to remember.

"It's fine, you could tell me on our way downstairs." She said and they began to walk out of room number 426.

* * *

After eating breakfast in the exquisite dining room, everyone decided to go back to the beach. Ken'ichi was with Momo and Renji. They walked out of the building together.

"So… do you think Rukia's still asleep?" The red head asked Momo.

"Well, I think. She looked pretty tired." As they approached the group playing at the shore of the beach they came across Ichigo who was sitting on the sand, watching the others from afar. Ken'ichi quickly ran towards him.

"Ichigo!" Momo called out running towards him as well and Renji just followed.

"Woah! What happened?" Momo asked in concern as she saw his face. He had a tired eyes and a gloomy aura surrounding him.

"Nothing… just lack of sleep." He replied in a tired tone as he yawned.

"So why did you wake up? Rukia's still inside sleeping. She didn't want to be wakened up." Momo explained and the orange haired man just nodded in response.

"Well maybe some water would help?" Momo suggested pointing at the others happily playing in the water.

"I'll pass." He said.

"Weird… that's what Rukia said when we offered breakfast. Oh, well. I'll go join the others." She said leaving Ken'ichi with Ichigo. Then, someone stood beside him.

"Hey." He said and his voice sent shivers down the poor carrot top's spine. He slowly looked up.

"W-what do you want?" Ichigo grunts.

"What's your problem? I came to apologize so—"

"It's fine now go away." He quickly cut the red head's statement.

"Hey! You didn't let me finish!" Renji yelled.

"I don't need you to say anything. I said it's fine already, can't you understand?" He muttered.

"Che, why am I even apologizing to you." Renji grunts as he walks away but Ichigo heard him.

"Too bad, never told you to apologize, did I?" Ichigo retorted in a low tone which only Ken'ichi heard. The boy looked around.

"Our castle is gone." The boy said with a frown.

"Well, it was destroyed by our kingdom's enemies or something. Don't worry about it." Ichigo said yawning again.

"I guess mom's turrets weren't enough to protect it."

"I guess not."

The little boy sat beside his father and he examined the man's tired face.

"Why do you have woozy eyes?" The boy asked innocently. He glanced at the boy.

"I told you, lack of sleep."

"Why didn't you sleep? Don't you have a bed? Aunt Momo slept on the sofa. You could have slept in your sofa too if you didn't have a bed." The boy explained.

"It's not that I don't have a bed, I just had a bad dream, that's all." He gave the boy a weak smile as he ruffled Ken'ichi's hair.

"Bad dream?" Ken'ichi repeated and the kid began to ponder before he spoke again. "Then, you should sleep with Toshiro."

"With who?" He asked a bit surprised at the boy's suggestion.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." Ken'ichi said, "Aunt Momo's boyfriend."

Oh yeah, that white haired guy. He thought to himself as he remembered meeting the said person before.

"And how could he possibly help?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, I heard aunt Momo told mom whenever they slept together, it always feels good. I wonder what that Toshiro guy does." Ken'ichi explained and Ichigo's mouth swung open.

Damn you Momo. He thought.

"What do you think, dad?" The boy asked him innocently.

"I-I have no idea…" He answered with his eyes twitching a bit.

"Oh… I was hoping you knew so that you could teach me." Ken'ichi said with his voice suddenly down.

Teach you? What the hell do you expect me to teach you? He blurted inside his head.

"Well, forget about it."

"Why?"

"B-because… er… why do you want to know anyway?"

"Because whenever I have bad dreams mom would always wake up and give me a hug. Then, she'll stay up all night until I fall asleep again." Ken'ichi said. Ichigo's expression softened.

And she calls herself a horrible mother. He thought.

"Does she have nightmares too?"

"Nope."

"Then, why do you want to learn."

"Just in case."

"Always ready to help your mom?"

"Yup!" The boy answered enthusiastically. "Now will you teach me?" The boy pleaded.

"But I have nothing to teach you, Ken'ichi." He said. The little boy pouted.

"You must know something! Why do grown-ups have to hide a lot of things?" Ken'ichi mumbled.

"It's not that I'm hiding anything."

"Then why not just tell me? I pretty much figured it out anyway." The boy muttered.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I'm not telling, unless you tell me what you know." The boy said firmly crossing his little arms over his chest.

"Fine then, don't tell me." Ichigo answered coolly and the little boy growled inwardly.

"Okay, if I tell you, will you tell me?"

"I guess your just gonna have to find out."

"Well, I heard that they used different positions…" Ken'ichi started which made the carrot top quickly turn his head to face the kid.

I think this kid heard more than what he needs to hear. No wait, scratch that, he shouldn't have been listening in the first place. He thought.

"And I think I heard something about a dog and foreplay so… I guess… it's a game?" He ended up in a question.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. The poor kid was definitely innocent.

"You think it's a game?" The carrot top asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yup, so what kind of game is it? What's foreplay? What's a dog for? Toshiro doesn't have a dog. Are there any other positions?" Ken'ichi showered his poor dad with questions, the kind that definitely put him on the spot. He began to scratch the back of his head.

I have to think of something! Quick! He told himself.

The boy just watched his father ponder what to say.

"Um... let's see… first the dog is for—"

"Oh! I remember! I think it's dog style! I could do that!" Ken'ichi bragged.

"What do you mean you can do that?" The man asked in disbelief and the kid kneeled on the sand. He put his hands limp on his chest before he made the sound.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" The boy cried out. "We read a book in class. Its title is the dog that lost his bark. I was the dog and at the end of the story, the dog found its voice back to find its master and went arf! Arf! Arf!" Ichigo smacked himself a couple of times in the head, he had mixed feeling inside. He felt like laughing at the boy's innocence and at the same time he couldn't help but feel bad. So in the end he just stared at Ken'ichi.

"What's wrong dad?" The boy asked standing up. "Was it wrong? Was it supposed to be Woof, Woof, Woof?" And that's when the carrot top got an idea. He shook his head.

"N-no, you know what, you're actually right." He started.

"I am?" Ken'ichi asked. "So what was the game?"

"Well the game is to… to… imitate animals…"

"Oh… so the positions were…"

"Animals." Ichigo finished.

"So there must be other positions then?"

"Er… yeah… you could do a cat or a bird or a turtle." Ichigo felt stupid at where the conversation was going. The kid nodded.

"Then, what's foreplay?" The kid asked.

"That? Well… er… that is not foreplay."

"Then what is it?"

"I bet your aunt just stutter, the game's actual name is role play." Ichigo corrected the kid.

Wow, I just invented a new game, presenting "Role play" the basic sex education for kids seven and below. He told himself.

"Oh… I get it. So why do grown-ups keep it a secret?"

"Um… that's because to win, you need to know how to imitate the most animals. You can't tell other people about the other positions that you know or else you might end up losing to them." Ichigo explained to the kid.

Damn, what a stupid game would that be! He thought to himself.

"Anyways, have you ever told your mother about this?" He asked.

"Nope." The kid answered.

"Good. Don't ever tell her because that would be against the rules." Ichigo warned him.

Or she'd definitely kill me. He added in his head.

"Okay." The boy agreed and Ichigo sighed in relief. Then he felt sleepiness coming back after their conversation.

On the other hand…

She opened her eyes. She was on a prone position on the bed. She turns before she sits up and yawns. She rubbed her eyes then stretched her arms up as she gets out of bed. She looks at the digital clock on top of the side table. It said 11:15 in the morning. She scratched the back of her head then slowly made her way inside the bathroom. The petite woman took a bath and came out with only a towel on. She was drying her hair with a smaller towel when she noticed the clothes laid down for her on the bed and then she remembered.

_Okay, fine. We'll stop bothering you if you promise to wear the clothes I picked for you._

She sighed and took her seat on the bed. She ran her hand on the dress, feeling its soft fabric.

"I guess I have no choice but to wear this huh?" She asked herself.

She begins to try on the said dress, and then she fixed her hair and did all the other necessary things to look better on the said dress. After she was done, she looked at herself in a full body mirror placed on one side of the room. She examined her reflection from head to toe then she twirled around. She couldn't help but smile at how she looked.

"This isn't half bad." She said fixing her hat and with that, she went out of the room and proceeded to go downstairs.

* * *

She took in a deep breath as she stood behind the glass doors towards the beach. She received a lot of good comments coming from the workers from the building who saw her in her outfit. She pushed the doors open and slowly made her way towards the others.

Michiru, Mahana, Tatsuki, Keigo, Momo, Chizuru, and Renji were all playing in the water. Ishida and Chad watched the others. Ryo was reading a book as usual while Mizuiro and the Kojima girls on the other hand were busy having a tan.

Renji was splashing water on the girls, including Keigo, but then he couldn't help but stop and stare when he saw the petite woman approaching. His sudden stop gave the girls the opportunity splash water on his face. They laughed but Momo noticed that Renji stopped for a moment so she looked at where the red head was looking before and she ended up squealing.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Momo yelped running towards her friend. Her sudden outburst made the others look at the petite woman. The other girls began to approach Rukia. Keigo fainted on the water and floated with a happy face. Even the Kojima girls began to chat and giggle about how good Rukia looked on her outfit.

"Wow, you look so cute Rukia!" Michiru said.

"Neat outfit." Tatsuki added.

"See? I told you it'll look good." Momo told her with a wink and she smiled. Then she turned to face Renji.

"I… um… you look… nice." He said blushing.

"Thanks."

"Hey! Look Abarai is blushing!" Keigo said appearing from behind and everyone began to laugh.

"Shut up! Do you want to drown?" Renji threatened him.

"N-no sir. I-it was j-just a joke." Keigo stuttered as Renji gave him a death glare. Rukia looked around and saw Ken'ichi sitting next to Ichigo. She smiled before she began to approach the two leaving the others teasing Renji and laughing at how Renji is trying to drown Keigo in two feet water.

Ichigo was sitting the Indian sit with his elbow on his knee and his arm propping his head up while his chin rested on his palm. His tired eyes were closed as he feels sleep taking over. Ken'ichi saw his mother approaching and he couldn't help but stand up with a "wow!" Upon hearing the boy, Ichigo opened one of his eyes to see what the kid just saw. His other eye automatically opened as well, to get a better view and just like that, all traces of tiredness vanished from his body. His eyes scanned her from head to toe. She was wearing a pink fit and flare style sundress that was about two inches above her knees with thin shoulder straps. She was also wearing a white wide brimmed cotton hat that had a bow at the back and its long laces just hang, flowing with the wind like hair as she approached. She stopped in front of them he was looking at her feet wearing white wedge shoes. Then he slowly looked up with only one thing in mind.

Wow.

Ken'ichi looked back and forth at Ichigo and Rukia and he noticed his father's expression. He began to chuckle and wave a hand in front of the man's face but he just stared at the petite woman.

"What's wrong with dad?" The kid asked feeling amazed at the unusual expression on Ichigo's face.

"Don't know." Rukia shrugged then bents down. "Oi, you're drooling." She scoffed with a smirk putting her hands on her waist. He blinked twice after hearing her comment.

"W-why are you—" He didn't finish.

"Wearing this?" Rukia said nodding towards her outfit. Then she sighed. "You are so full of questions, you know that? Every time you see me it's like you always blurt out a question."

"I—"

"Why can't you just tell me that I look good? Is it so hard to do that? Come on Ken'ichi." She said pulling the kid with her.

"Wait! Don't tell me you came here just to—"

She stopped, his back facing him. "Yeah, I came here to show off. What did you think I was doing? Strolling?" She said before she continued to walk away with the little boy. Ichigo scratched the back of his head but his eyes were still glued to her.

"Wow, I can't believe you made her mad. Do you know that you're the only person who could do that?"

"What are you trying to say Ishida?" He said turning to the man approaching.

"All I'm saying is that you're stupid." He said adjusting his glasses and standing beside the orange head.

"I don't need your lecturing right now." He said scowling and looking back on the petite woman and the raven haired boy who now joined the group playing in the water.

"By the way, your son…"

"What about him?"

"He looks a lot like you."

"Of course he does, he's my son. I'd fucking freak out if he turned out looking like you." He scoffed but his eyes were still glued to Rukia and Ken'ichi he didn't notice Ishida's smirk.

"You have a point." Ishida said. "I just found it interesting to see how the kid turned out to be just like his parents." He added looking at Ken'ichi.

"Well, it's called genetics."

"And it's weird that nobody else noticed."

"Ah. Guess they're too busy having fun."

Suddenly, a strong wind blew and Rukia's white hat was blown from her head. She gasped and tried to follow it but someone else picked it up for her. He brushed it clean with his hand before he began to approach Rukia. She stopped and waited for him to come closer.

"I think a beautiful lady just dropped this." He said.

"T-thanks." She said and she held out her hand but instead of handing the said hat, he stepped closer and placed the hat on her head.

"Ah… thanks Akira…" She said holding the sides of the hat with her hands and she looked up at him. "You didn't have to do that you know." She added.

"But it wouldn't be right if I didn't pick up the hat."

"I didn't mean—"

"Anyway, I'm looking for Mizuiro."

"Oh, he's over there." Rukia said pointing at the group getting a tan.

"Ah… Thank you." He replied walking passed the petite woman who then returned to the group as well.

"That Akira…" Ichigo grunted gritting his teeth.

"You really hate Asamoto's guts don't you?"

"Yeah so?"

"Why?"

"I don't know either. Whenever I see him I feel like flaring with anger. Is that normal?"

"That's what I feel whenever I see you but I always manage to control it."

"Damn it, we're not talking about your issues Ishida! I just feel like my guts are telling me that this person is not who he seems to be. That deep down he's hiding something and one day he'll probably burst out his true colors."

"That's pretty deep, even for someone like you."

"I'm serious, ever since I met him at that stupid student council office—"

"What the hell were you doing there anyway?"

"I gave Rukia the money we earned for the café."

"Oh I remember… we lost back then didn't we?"

"Yeah… It's because our president didn't even participate in the event." Ichigo murmured. Ishida raised an eyebrow.

"But isn't Kuchiki part of the student council?"

"Yeah, yeah, and the student council can't participate in the event. I know, but it was her idea to have that charity project, wouldn't it be fair if she participated?"

"You really think we would have won if she joined in?"

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen her costume?"

"Actually yes, I made it." Ishida said as he adjusted his glasses. Ichigo turned his head to look at Ishida.

"Oh… that's right… you made the costumes."

"I did, but the question is how you saw her wearing the costume. It was an original design, not like the others." Ishida gave him a suspicious look and Ichigo looked away.

"T-that's none of your business. Forget I said it." He said trying to stop a blush from appearing on his face.

Akira stood and leaned down to block the sunlight from reaching Mizuiro's face.

"Hey… I'm getting a tan here." The small man said sitting up.

"Yeah, sorry about that but I just want to let you know that she'll be here in a few minutes." Mizuiro took off his shades and gave Akira a questioning look before he spoke, "It's fine. Is that why you decided to come down?"

"Well, there is that and I saw someone from my window upstairs." He said looking at the cheerful group by the shore but more particularly, at Rukia. Mizuiro shook his head then stood up.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"I need to make the preparations for the bonfire tonight."

"I'll handle it. You stay here. I told her that you'll be here so if she arrives here and your nowhere to be found. She'll be furious at me." Akira explained. Mizuiro sighed in defeat and sat down once again. Akira went back inside and called for the maids. He began to tell them the instructions for tonight.

"Hai!" The maids replied and they began to disperse. Akira was about to go back to the beach when suddenly, someone called out to him.

"Oh Mr. Asamoto…" She said in a seductive tone. Akira turns around and smiles. He began to approach the woman. She was holding out her hand. He gladly took it placed a gentle kiss at the back of her hand. After the gesture she took off her long robe and handed it to Akira.

"Here, please look after it for me." She said as she began to step out.

"It would be a pleasure my lady." Akira replied before tagging along.

She took one step on the sand and looked around. She noticed the people on the waters, the people just sitting watching the others and the group getting a tan. Her lips curled to a smile before she began to walk towards them. She just walked ignoring the others looking back at her. Well, you can't really blame everyone else for looking at her. She was wearing a yellow two piece bikini with black outlines. The black laces were tied to ribbons. The top of her bikini were two small triangle shaped fabric that covered the tips of her breasts. Her long and wavy brown hair bounced on her back together with her big tits that jiggled on her front. She had white skin that radiate under the rays of the sun. She confidently walked towards one of the people getting a tan. Everyone else just had their eyes glued to her wondering who she is.

"Hello darling, did you miss me?" She said. Mizuiro sat up and looked at her.

"Glad you're feeling okay Esmeralda." Mizuiro spoke trying to sound relieved.

"Oh~ I'm feeling more than better now…" She knelt down and wrapped her hands around Mizuiro making sure that her chest was rubbing on his back. The Kojima girls glared at the woman but when the woman called Esmeralda looked at them, it was as if she was a lion and they quickly looked away.

"Now~ where were we?" She whispered on Mizuiro's ear but then he begins to stand up. She pulled back her arms as she stood up as well.

"Esmeralda…"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you go back up to your room?"

"Why would I do that? I just got here."

"Please?" Mizuiro said with a fake smile.

"What? You prefer those sluts better than me?" She asked pointing at the other women getting tanned. The women gasped. "Besides…" She crossed her arms over her chest, "… aren't you going to introduce me to your friends."

"No." Mizuiro simply replied.

"Now, that's a bit rude. Don't you want me to get to know your friends?"

"No."

"Hmph, fine. I don't need you to introduce me to them. I'll just introduce myself to each and every one of them." She said walking away and Mizuiro let out a sigh. She scanned the beach and she couldn't help but smile when she spotted someone that caught her interest. She began to walk towards Ishida and Ichigo, her hips swaying at every step. She stopped in front of Ishida. Ishida adjusted his glasses with his middle finger. She places a hand on his shoulder and she leans closer to whisper something on his ear.

"Beat it four-eyes." She muttered and with that, Ishida walked away.

"O-oi! Ishida! Where are you go—" Ichigo cried out but Ishida acted as if he didn't hear Ichigo. He then scratched the back of his head and stood up. He was about to follow Ishida when suddenly the woman steps in front of him.

"Hold it. You're not going anywhere." She said putting a palm on his chest.

"I'm not?" She giggled at his reaction.

"You're a funny one aren't you? I'm Esmeralda. What do you say we go up to my room? It's just in the seventh floor." She said running her hands on his shirt covered chest.

"Um… look lady; I don't have time for this." He said taking her hand off his chest. She quickly pulled her hand back and rubbed her wrist.

"Hmph, be thankful that you're cute so I'll give you another chance." She said wrapping an arm around his neck. She moved closer until her chest was against him. She moaned.

"Tell me you can't say no to this." She whispered. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Look, would you please get off me. I already have a girlfriend." He said and she stopped to look at him. She pulled him closer to her, her lips drawing near his.

"Is she here?" She whispered, her lips an inch from his.

"Well actually…" He didn't finish. Suddenly someone tapped Esmeralda's back. She frowned and loosened her arms to look around. And she saw…

"Who are you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she eyed the person who tapped her back.

"I just wanted to tell you that public display of affection is not allowed on this beach."

"Oh really? Are you a lifeguard here or something? Beat it, midget!" She scolded.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo yelled out in surprise. Esmeralda turned her head to look at Ichigo.

"You know this bitch?" She asked nodding towards Rukia.

"Well she's—" She didn't wait for Ichigo's reply. She turned back to Rukia.

"Tell me, are you his girlfriend?"  
"Doesn't matter who I am."

"Aww… that's right, why would this hot guy go for you." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh? What makes you think he'd go for you?" She retorted.

"Simple honey, cause I got these." She said puffing out her chest. "These babies are something that little girls like you could only dream of having but you'll never have it." She bragged. Rukia felt her eye twitch.

One thing I hate the most are sluts who brag about their huge tits. She thought.

"You're right. Now let me show you what I think about your so called babies." Rukia said.

SNAP!

With a blink of an eye, the bikini covering her chest was gone. The woman gasped. Momo quickly covered Ken'ichi's eyes while Tatsuki covered Keigo and Chizuru's eyes with both her hands. The other men looked away.

"Kya!" She quickly covered her chest with her arms.

"Looking for this?" Rukia held up the piece of yellow bikini.

"AH! You little witch! Give that back!" She demanded.

"You want it? Go get it." Rukia said in a dead serious tone turning around and throwing the garment to the ocean. It went pretty far though. Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched the fabric fly and hit the sea. Esmeralda saw it as well and after seeing her bikini on the waters she glared at Rukia.

"You bitch! I'm going to sue you, you hear me! I'm going to make you suffer for the rest of your life!" She yelled cursing the petite woman.

"Oh yeah? Can't wait." She said with a smirk.

"You witch! I demand to know your name!" She shrieked in a high tone.

"My name? It's Rukia… Kuchiki Rukia." The petite woman said plainly and it made Esmeralda's eyes widen.

"K-Kuchiki?" She said her voice suddenly softens. "A-as i-in…" She didn't finish.

"Esmeralda…" Someone cut in and the two women both turned to Mizuiro.

"… This is Kuchiki Rukia, the sister of Kuchiki Byakuya. I do assume you know who Byakuya is right?" Mizuiro explained. The poor woman looked back and forth at Mizuiro and Rukia with expression of disbelief.

"Esmeralda…" Mizuiro spoke again and the woman's eyes stayed glued to Mizuiro.

"I did tell you to go back up didn't I?" He said.

"M-Mizuiro…" She said almost a whisper in a stuttered voice and her eyes began to be filled with tears.

"I'm sorry…" Mizuiro started and Esmeralda was about to walked towards Mizuiro when he suddenly turned to the other person.

"I'm really sorry for the trouble Rukia…" He said bowing. Rukia's eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"You know, you're apologizing to the wrong person." Rukia said and Mizuiro's head tilted to the side. He straightened up and turned around.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." He said bowing to the orange haired man.

"Mizuiro" Rukia called out. "You still didn't get right." She said with a little smile. Both Mizuiro and Esmeralda looked at her. Rukia was looking at Mizuiro when she nodded towards Esmeralda. Then the two faced each other and Mizuiro bowed. Esmeralda frowned and marched away. She was met by Akira who handed her back her robe and he accompanied her inside. Mizuiro sighed before he straightened up.

"Who was that anyway?" Rukia asked and even Ichigo was waiting for the answer. The others began approach them to hear Mizuiro's answer as well.

"Well, actually… that was… my mother." He said.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted out at the same time, their eyes as wide as dinner plates as their mouths hung open like caves in shock.

"Yeah… well she's not my birth mother. She's my father's fiancée." Mizuiro explained.

"But then, why were you cold towards her?" Rukia asked.

"Don't you want her to be your mom?" Momo asked as well.

"Well, it's not that I don't want her to be my mother, I mean, I have been over my mother and father's divorce years ago…"

"Then why?" Rukia asked again.

"…it's because… we dated before."

"WHAT?" For some reason, the group's faces didn't have time to change from their old surprise expressions. Mizuiro began to laugh.

"Well, life's pretty much complicated." He ended up saying.

"Would it be wrong to ask who dumped who?" Keigo asked but then Tatsuki smacked his head.

"It's alright… I was the one who dumped her a year before my father introduced her as his fiancée." Mizuiro explained.

"It looks like she's still not over you." Ishida said his arms crossed over his chest.

"That's actually what I was afraid of but she should've gotten over the past since in due time, she'll be my mother."

"So, now that bitch is trying to destroy Mizuiro's life?" Chizuru asked in disbelief.

"Man, that woman must be so knocked up." Tatsuki commented.

"Maybe that's why she was flirting with strawberry over there." Ishida said nodding towards Ichigo.

"Hey! Don't just go saying stupid stuff just because she told you to beat it!" The carrot top replied pointing at Ishida. Ishida raised an eyebrow at Ichigo.

"I meant that she was flirting with you because she wanted to get Mizuiro's attention stupid." Ishida said plainly adjusting his glasses.

A soft "oh…" escaped Ichigo's mouth.

"Well, let's just be glad that Rukia came to the rescue before things turned ugly, right? That was some act! You really got her!" Tatsuki praised tapping the petite woman's back.

"That's right!" Michiru agreed.

"You go girl!" Mahana added.

"I-I didn't really do anything, her bikini's knot was already loose... I just, put it out of its misery." Rukia answered with a small grin.

And speaking of bikini…

"Dibs on her bikini!" Keigo cried out running towards the sea.

"Ah! I wanted that!" Chizuru yelled dashing as well.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes and ran after the two. The others laughed. Michiru and Mahana ran as well.

"If this is a race, then I definitely won't lose." Ryo said running fast as if she was in a track and field race, even beating Keigo and Chizuru.

"Come on." Momo nodded towards Ken'ichi and the little boy nodded back with a smile before they followed as well. Chad and Ishida just started walking as they tagged along.

"Well, I better help Akira with the bonfire preparations later on." Mizuiro said with a smile as he walked back to the building and the Kojima girls followed him leaving two certain people behind. Both of them were smiling as they watched the others leave and somehow their gaze met and her smile wore off. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" He asked looking at her straight face. She crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit and she gave him a suspicious look.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked looking away. She didn't answer so his eyes glanced at her and she was still looking at him. He felt a vein pop out of his forehead in irritation.

"Stop looking at me like that!" He said bending towards her, looking straight at her eyes and pointing a finger at her. She didn't react or even move a muscle. He growled inwardly.

"Look, I didn't do anything to her! She was the one who won't let go!" He said although he didn't know why he said it but then she sighed and looked away.

"I know…" She said plainly but he scowled. He sat down on the sand before speaking again.

"If you did then why did you—"

"I just wanted to hear you say it." She said sitting next to him but not looking at him, although he was looking at her, a bit surprised that she sat next to him without any hesitation.

"Damn, I can't believe his mother was…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Can't believe she was flirting with you huh?" She said with a smirk but she was looking at the people battling for the piece of bikini.

"Hey, stop reminding me."

"Yeah… She was definitely hitting on you; you're the cream of the crop, after all."

"You evil, evil woman." He said looking at her, shaking his head in disbelief.

She begins to chuckle, "Well, she is pretty. So what if she's Kojima's step mother."

"That just adds to the problem and besides, I don't go for elder women. I'll leave that to Mizuiro. But… thanks for saving my butt back there."

"I wasn't helping you. I was preventing my son from seeing something improper to his age."

"Improper? You're the one who took off her top."

"Well, I didn't intend to do that. She was bragging about her tits so I helped her show it to the world." She explained coolly.

And you just did that knowing that Ken'ichi was watching. Ichigo thought of saying it but hesitated and just ended up rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, I guess your girlfriend would have done the same thing." She said.

Girlfriend…

My girlfriend… He repeated inside his head.

"I don't think she would." He muttered.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, first I don't think she'll have the guts to do what you just did. Second, Orihime is not the sister of the man in charge of one of the most leading companies in the business world and she doesn't have "Kuchiki" attached to her name."

"You have a point but then she could have done something else like a boob fight or something which I'm pretty sure I'd lose in." He couldn't help but glance at her bosom. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

"And where do you think you're looking at?" He quickly looked away with a little blush.

"N-nowhere." He muttered with creased eyebrows.

Tsch. Why hide it? I've already seen it before... He thought.

And as if reading his mind, she replied.

"A lot can change in a woman's body you know..." She said hugging her legs and he blushed even more as he remembered being dumbfounded as he eyed her from head to toe when he first saw her wearing her pink sundress.

I guess you're right...

The years...

Made you...

More beautiful... he thought but decided to keep it to himself.

Then they heard Tatsuki yelling, "Dibs on the kid!" and they began to chase the little boy around. Ichigo and Rukia smiled as they watched the others. Then, Rukia spoke again.

"It's weird; this place is very relaxing…" She said and a light breeze blew. She held on to her hat until the said breeze died down. "You know, if we were still together, I would have done this…" She then rests her head on his shoulder and Ichigo froze. He just stared at her. When his mind could already comprehend what she just did, his expression softened. He was about to rest his head on hers when all of a sudden, she sat up straight.

"But since we're not… so…" She didn't finish. He couldn't help but scowl.

"If we were still together" something in that statement felt wrong and somewhat painful. He thought.

"Anyway, how's your family?"

"My family?"

"Yeah, like your sisters, how are they?"

"I haven't seen them in awhile though but Yuzu's been taking culinary…"

"I figured that much, she must be really good at it."

"She is. Well, Karin is still in to soccer."

"That's not surprising as well."

"What do you want to know anyway? They grew taller, they had longer hair, and they're still girls…" Ichigo began to enumerate some obvious facts.

"Not sure what I want to know. I guess I just miss them, I mean I never had little sisters before and it felt like they're my little sisters too." She said her thoughts began to recall her old memories with Karin and Yuzu.

"Well, they're not little anymore…" Ichigo said.

"I guess not."

"But I'm sure they miss you too." He added and it made Rukia smile.

"So what about your dad?"

"What about him?"

"How is he?"

"Still retarded. Forget about him."

"Forget? Your dad? Are you kidding me? How could I possibly forget your dad?"

You have a point. He thought.

"Well, he still runs our clinic."

"I see. Well I—"

"Don't tell me you miss him too…" He mumbled.

"Why not? I learn a lot from your dad."

"Like what? How to be stupid?"

"No, that's what YOU learn from him."

"You little—"

"Oh, I remember!"

"What?"

"10 rules in kissing." She said giggling a bit and he gave her a disgusted look as she tried to remember and enumerate the said rules.

"Let's see… one is to close your eyes…" She started, Ichigo began to groan.

"Two is… er… do not limit the use of your tongue…"

"What kind of rule is that?"

"I don't know… I really can't remember the others… hmmm… Come to think of it, I don't really think he finished enumerating all of those rules. I think you beat him up before he could even finish number three."

"Well that's because Karin and Yuzu were there! Anyways, what about my rule?"

"Your rule?"

"Yeah, do you remember that?"

"_Rule number one, whenever you kiss someone you close your eyes, two is to not limit the use of your tongue…" She began. She was sitting on his bed while he sat on the chair provided for the study table. He was trying to do his homework which she promised to help him with however he couldn't help but feel annoyed at what she's saying._

"_What the hell are you blabbering about now midget?" He said turning the chair to face her._

"_The rules in kissing, stupid!" She said arms crossed over her chest._

"_You should stop listening to the old man you know."_

"_Why? What could be better than following simple rules?"_

"_You do realize that he made those up right?"_

"_Who cares, I think they actually make sense. Besides it's better than nothing and you never know, it might come in handy in the future."_

"_Okay fine. You want rules? I'll give you a rule. It's called Ichigo's rule in kissing."_

"_You're making this up aren't you?" She said with a raised eyebrow._

"_J-just shut up and let me finish." He said sitting next to her on the bed._

"_Fine. What's the rule then?"_

"_The best thing about my rule—"_

"_Ichigo's rule." She added._

"_Is that there's only one rule." He continued as if she didn't spoke._

"_What's that?" She asked in a curious and innocent tone. He began to lean forward._

"_It's to relax…" He whispered his lips an inch from hers. They gaze at each other, his eyes looking straight at hers._

"… _and follow my lead." He finished before their lips collided. Upon instinct, she closed her eyes and her mind went blank. Their lips move as if following a pattern. They continued to lavish each other. Her head tilted a little to the side for better access and slowly her arms wrapped around his neck. He leaned down and she leaned back until she was lying on the bed. His arms were placed astride her propping himself up as he hovered above her. Suddenly he decided to dip his tongue in her mouth and she gasped at the sudden move. He could tell that her body was tensed so he decided to draw back his tongue but his lips stayed on hers. One of his hands caressed her face and he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. His gesture helped her relax as the kiss continued. Then, feeling bad for what happened she decided to enter her tongue in his mouth, touching his tongue with hers as if telling him to do it again. He complied but this time her body remained relaxed. He explored every inch of her mouth and she couldn't help but moan at the feeling. For some reason, it made him moan as well, soon enough their tongues were already battling. Then, when they finally drew back from their passionate kiss, they were both gasping for air and their cheeks were flushed red. She couldn't help but smile._

"_I think… I like your rule better." She said and they both chuckled lightly at the comment._

"Ichigo's rule of kissing…" She repeated. "Relax and follow your lead. How could I possibly forget that? There was even a demo." She scoffed. "Is that rule still applicable?" she added and he smirked.

"Depends on who I kiss, I usually apply it."

"Of course, it could never be Ichigo's rule if Ichigo isn't the one doing it. That would be wrong." She said with a hint of sarcasm on her tone.

Now, Ken'ichi was being carried by Chad on his shoulders as the others continued to chase them. The little boy laughed and it was pretty obvious that they were all having fun. The two other people remained quiet as they continued to watch the group from afar.

Rukia had a question in mind. She didn't really want to ask him but she ended up doing so.

"So how's your mother's resort? It's a memento of her and how your dad and mom met right?" She asked but he didn't reply. He didn't even look at her so she couldn't help but frown.

"You went there seven years ago…" She said in a soft tone but she felt like choking at what she said. Her words were like blades in her mouth. "Do you still go there now?" There was a long pause. A very long silence that Rukia thought he would never answer.

"Our resort…" He started. "It… burnt down years ago." He said in a low tone standing up. Rukia felt something sting inside her at what he said.

"What?" She ended up saying in a whisper. He was standing up as she looked at him. Although she couldn't see his face, she knew what his expression was and she couldn't bear to see that expression again. He slowly began to walk away without another word. She fought the urge to follow him. She had a lot of questions but she decided to keep it to herself. His words repeated inside her head.

It… burnt down…

Burnt down years ago…

Burnt down…

Tears began to form in her eyes and she tried hard to not let them fall. She hugged her legs tighter as she remembered his words from seven years ago.

"_Come with me." He offered with a smile._

A/N: Wahahaha XD I was laughing when I was writing the first part. I was like, "Wow, I'm really putting a lot of effort into this, too bad it's just a dream XD." Anyways, wahoo! The secrets are beginning to unfold wahahaha well, I'm kind of feeling bad for Ichigo right now. I'm so mean! Why do I have to hurt the characters in my story? Well, that's what makes the story better. Um… thanks a lot for reading and for the reviews! This chapter took longer than I thought and it turned out longer as well so I'm really sorry for the grammatical errors. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Thank you so much! ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	34. The Bonfire

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

PLEASE READ: First of all, I am sooooo SOOOOORRRRYYY! Oh! Super late update :(( I was grounded for more than a week(maybe ten days) and I wasn't allowed to use my computer. I promise to be good from now on. It was the worst week of my life. Well, here's the update.

Chapter 34: The Bonfire

The workers of the hotel are too busy making the preparations for the bonfire tonight and so the guests remain at their own rooms for the time being.

Rukia, Ken'ichi and Momo are playing with Ken'ichi's beach prize. They were pretending that there was sand on the bed and that they are building something out of it.

"I wish I knew how to make sandcastles." Momo said with a pout pretending to scoop up sand and putting it in the red pail.

"You should have seen him aunt Momo! He was really good! Right mom?" Ken'ichi turned to Rukia.

"Really?" Momo asked looking at the petite woman but she just gawked as if she was in deep thought. Ken'ichi and Momo looked at each other before Momo waved a hand in front of her best friend's face.

"Huh? What? Did you say something?" Rukia said going back to reality.

"Rukia, are you alright? What's wrong?" Momo asked in a very worried tone.

"N-nothing…" She sighed and put a hand on her forehead.

"Are you sick mom?"

"No… I'm fine." She said shaking her head then smiling at the boy. "So, what are we talking about again?" She asked turning to Momo.

"Well, Ken'ichi said you built a sandcastle before, so… was Ichigo really good at it?"

"Um… he's—"

"Awesome!" Ken'ichi beat her to it although it wasn't what she was going to say, she just smiled in agreement with the kid.

"Wow! I wonder if Toshiro could make a sandcastle too." Momo said tapping her chin then she smiled.

"Of course he can! My Shiro can do anything!" Momo beamed and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Anyways don't they own a beach resort or something…? So he must have done it a few times." Momo said and Rukia froze at the sudden reminder.

"Right Rukia?" she asked. Momo and Ken'ichi looked at Rukia with worry and there was a long pause before the petite woman began to speak again.

"I-I…" She stuttered but then they heard a knock on the door that cut her off her statement.

"I'll get it." Momo volunteered getting out of the bed. She dashed to the door and opened it. She couldn't help but smile at who she saw.

"Hello." She greeted in a gleeful tone. "Are you looking for Rukia?" She assumed. He smirked and that was enough for an answer.

"Rukia! There's someone here who wants to see you!" She called out. "Do you want to come inside?" She offered turning to the other person.

"No thanks, I'll wait here."

"Okay." She replied opening the door wider. Rukia got off the bed and put on her hat after hearing Momo's call. She then began to approach with Ken'ichi following behind.

"Who's—" She stopped when she saw who was waiting for her at the door. Ken'ichi on the other hand ran towards the orange haired man with a wide smile. The man crouched down to be leveled with the kid and he smiled back before he ruffled the boy's hair, then Rukia slowly began to take small steps forward. She gulped before she spoke.

"W-what are you… doing here…?" Her voice merely a whisper. He straightened up and looked at the petite woman.

"I want to show you something." He said looking at Rukia then at the little kid.

"What do you—" But before Rukia could even finish her question, Ichigo turned to Momo.

"You don't mind if I borrow them for sec right?" He said and Momo smiled.

"Of course not!" She beamed dashing behind Rukia and pushing the petite woman outside.

"B-but—" Rukia tried to protest.

"Now, you guys have fun, okay? Bye."Momo said quickly closing the door to the room. Rukia began to turn the door knob again and again hoping that it'll open.

"Momo!" She called out but there was no answer.

"So? Ready to go?" She took in a deep breath before she let go of the doorknob. Her head slowly turned to the person who spoke. She grimaced at his cocky smirk and put her hands on her hips.

"I refuse to come along." She said firmly and he raised an eyebrow in return but all of a sudden someone grabbed her hand. She turned to the little boy who began to pull her.

"Hurry! Come on, I got her! Let's go!" Ken'ichi said as he struggles to pull his mother.

"Ken'ichi…" She whispered and Ichigo approached the kid putting a hand on the little boy's head. Ken'ichi stopped pulling to look up at his father.

"Ken'ichi, she's already made up her mind so we can't do anything to change it." He told the kid.

"But…" He looked at Rukia then at Ichigo before he sighed and let go of the woman. Ichigo then stood beside the petite woman.

"See? If she doesn't want to come…" He began nodding towards the petite woman beside him as he talked to Ken'ichi.

"We just have to…" He bends down. "… Force her to come." He said and with one clean sweep, she was off the ground being carried by the carrot top.

"Let's go." He told the kid and Ken'ichi smiled.

"Okay!" the little boy beamed. Rukia blinked twice and when her mind could comprehend what's going on, she began to struggle.

"Oi! Put me down! Now!" She demanded wriggling her feet and pushing herself away from Ichigo.

"Stop moving! Damn it!"

"Not unless you put me down!"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I told you to!"

"Well too bad. Just be thankful that I'm not carrying you like a sack!"

"And you think being carried this way makes things better!"

They stopped in front of the elevator but the two continued to bicker. Ken'ichi tiptoed to reach the elevator button and not minding the other two quarrelling. When the doors to the elevator opened, they all went inside and when it closed, Ichigo put down the raven haired woman. She then kicked his shin and crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

"Shit!" He cursed. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He said glaring at the woman and massaging the painful spot.

"You deserved it, you stupid asshole!"

"You evil bitch!" He retorted and they continued to glare at each other. But then it hit it them. They both slowly turned to the boy who just quietly looked at them.

Warning: You shouldn't swear in front of children, especially when you're the parent, because it shall set a bad example to them.

"Shit." Ichigo cursed himself gritting his teeth and Rukia punched his arm.

"Stop saying that!" She scolded, and he pushed an elevator button before he began to rub the spot where she punched him. There was silence as the elevator went down.

"Where are we going dad?" Ken'ichi spoke breaking the silence.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." He said smiling at the kid and the raven haired boy smiled back. Then he turned to look up at the floor numbers that change as they go down. Rukia looked at the orange haired man's smiling face. She couldn't help but think that behind his smile, is a tensed man trying to hide his sadness through it. Her eyebrows furrowed.

What do I do? She asked herself.

He then noticed, from the corner of his eye, that she was looking at her worriedly so he turned his head to face her.

"What?" He asked but she quickly looked away.

"Nothing…" She replied.

Then the elevator stopped at the lobby. They stepped out of the elevator. Rukia and Ken'ichi followed Ichigo out of the building. When they were finally outside the two stopped when they saw what Ichigo was approaching. Ichigo leaned his back on the vehicle and looked at the other two. Rukia had her eyebrows shot up and Ken'ichi's mouth gaped open with his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Well?" was all that Ichigo said before Ken'ichi blurted out, "Wow!" and ran towards his dad. The little boy ran his hands through the seat. Rukia began to approach as well.

"Cool! It's like your car in motorcycle form!" Ken'ichi exclaimed and it made Ichigo chuckle.

"Where exactly did you get this?" Rukia asked pointing at the shiny red motorbike. Ichigo smirked, "Well, I found it. It's Mizuiro's but he doesn't use it so I asked if I could borrow it." He explained.

"Can we ride it?" Ken'ichi asked feeling excited, then Ichigo faced Rukia.

"So? What do you think?" He asked as if asking the petite woman's permission then she looked at the motorbike and Ken'ichi who was already seated on the vehicle before she looked back at Ichigo.

"Why not." She replied plainly and shrugs.

"Hooray!" Ken'ichi cheered. Ichigo got on the said motor bike and began to start its engine.

"Get on." He told Rukia gesturing for her to sit behind him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Did you really think that I went through all the trouble of getting you down here just so you could watch?"

"Well, yeah…" And he rolled his eyes at her answer.

"Just get on already." He said and she complied. She fixed her hat to fit perfectly on her head and prevent it to fall.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked the little boy sitting on front. "Ready!" The boy beamed.

"Ready?" He said turning to the petite woman.

"Um… ready…?" Her answer ended up like a question, then she placed her hands on his shoulders. He smirked.

"You're going to have to hold on tighter than that." He said and they began their ride.

* * *

Another knock was heard on the door.

Damn it, don't tell me she still doesn't want to come along. Momo thought.

She marched towards the door with a frown, then she opened it fiercely feeling a bit pissed.

"Why don't you just go—?" She didn't finish when she saw someone else knocking on the door.

"Um… Am I in the right room?" The man said looking at the room number placed on top of the doorway.

"Oh… um… that depends, isn't your room three rooms left from this room, Renji?" Momo said pointing to the left hall.

"Uh… yeah. But I was looking for Rukia so I guess I got the wrong—"

"Well, if you were after Rukia then you got the right room."

"Great. So… er… is she inside?"

"Sorry, but she's not here."

"How come? I thought this was her room?"

"It is, mine is the one next to it but unfortunately she went somewhere with Ken'ichi and Ichigo." Momo explained, Renji couldn't help but scowl.

"Oh…" was all his reply he was about to turn around when Momo spoke again.

"So, why were you looking for Rukia anyway?"

"Actually I got this DVD and I thought that she might want to watch it." Renji said raising a DVD case.

"Really? Let me see." She said and the red head handed it to her. She begins to read the cover, "The Zombie… Invasion… Isn't this a very old movie?"

"Yeah, have you watched it before?"

"Nope. How about you?"

"No."

"Well, I think Rukia had already watched this movie before so…"

"Oh…" Renji said sounding a little down again.

"But, what about we watch it together in my room? What do you say?" Momo offered with a smile.

"S-sure."

Then, they went to Momo's room and started to set up the player. Momo took two cans of soda from a small fridge and handed one to Renji before she sat down beside him on the couch. The movie began to play and a lot of killing began. The two just watched quietly.

"Doesn't these kinds of movies gross you out? Cause I kind of imagine that you're the kind that screams every now and then." Renji said and Momo giggled.

"Well, not really. To be honest, before I really was that kind but then again, when you spend a lot of time watching scary and gruesome movies with Kuchiki Rukia, her attitude would kind of… rub off on you."

"Oh… so she's not the kind who freaks out huh?"

"More like the one who just criticizes the film."

Renji smirked, "Well, I figured that much. So… how did you and Rukia meet?" Renji asked glancing at Momo.

"Well, we were classmates since first year high school until the day that we graduate. I've been there with her ever since up until this moment."

"No wonder you two are best friends."

"Yup, what about you? You two were childhood friends?"

"You could say that. We used to play when we were little…" Renji started and Momo took a sip of soda.

"… you see, Rukia's sister, Hisana, works for a small clinic near the playground where I first met Rukia. They weren't rich yet back then so Rukia doesn't go to school. I remember that I was in kindergarten back then. Whenever I go home, I'd stop by that playground and play with that little dark haired girl." Renji said and he couldn't help but smile as he remembered. Momo smiled as well as she nodded and listened to Renji's story.

"Then, Byakuya married Hisana and their fortune helped in getting Rukia to go to school. Now that I think about it, she was really brutal when we were kids. She'd always get wounded for some reason but she didn't seem to mind and she'll just smile whenever her sister treats her wounds. And at school, we'd always get into fights."

"I can imagine that." Momo said giggling.

"And not to mention, she doesn't hang out with girls much, I'm surprised that…" He slowly looked at Momo.

"That she ended up being friends with someone like me?" Momo continued with a smile.

"Well, yeah… no offense though."

"None taken. Well, you could never erase the fact that she's still a girl though."

"I guess. Then, when we were in fifth grade, her sister died from leukemia."

"Yeah… I know. Hisana was like her parent." Momo said in a low tone.

"And to make matters worse, I needed to move the next year because of family business so all I had left was the memory of that horrid year and of her being sad and lonely. I couldn't bring her back to her old self in such limited time." Renji said in a low tone as he clenched his fists tightly. Momo put a hand on Renji's trembling fists and he began to calm down. He looked up at Momo who was smiling at him.

"You're a great friend Renji. Rukia did great despite everything that happened in the past if that's what you were worried about."

Renji began to smile weakly, "Thank you." He said.

"For what?"

"For being there for her in those times and for changing her back to her old self." Momo then shook her head before she replied, "It was nothing."

It's not just me Renji, there was someone else who changed her life in such a short period of time…

Something that even the two of us together could never have done in a hundred years…

A change that only _he _could have done… Momo thought.

Renji was looking back at the movie when Momo spoke.

"Renji…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you… like Rukia?" She asked and Renji turned his head to face Momo.

"She's a good friend, of course I like her, even if she's a bit—"

"I didn't mean that." Momo said, her voice suddenly changed into a serious tone.

"Then what do you—"

"Are you in love with Rukia?" And with that one question Renji froze looking at the woman.

* * *

She felt the cool wind brush on her cheeks. She had her hand on her hat and the other on his shoulder. She watched the aligned coconut trees on the side of the road; behind those she could see a beautiful view of the resort's sea.

"Wow… I guess I never really noticed this when we first arrived here." She said and he smirked.

"Yeah… it's really beautiful." He replied, after hearing her comment.

"Can't we move faster dad?" The kid said looking up at the orange haired man.

"Faster?" He repeated.

"Faster!" The little boy beamed raising his hands up. The carrot top glanced at the petite woman as if asking permission.

"Well, you heard the kid." She said and he smirked. They could all feel the motorbike moving faster. There were no other cars in the road so there was no problem in traveling fast.

"Wahoo!" The kid yelled and he honked the motorbike's horn. Rukia began to stand on the wheel's foot stand. She raised her hat and let the wind blow on her hair. Her other hand held on to his shoulder tightly as the speed increased.

"Alright! Faster!" She yelled chuckling a little. She's like a little kid although he couldn't see her face, he could definitely picture her smile so he smiled as well. Then, they ran over a piece of tree branch.

"Kya!" She cried out feeling a bit outbalanced and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly.

"You okay mom?" Ken'ichi asked looking back at the petite woman.

"I-I'm fine." She said nervously, Ichigo began to chuckle.

"I told you to hold on tighter." He scoffed with a smirk and she glared at him before she smirked as well then she covered his eyes with her palm.

"Hey! I can't see!" He cried out, laughter still clear on his tone and she began to laugh as well.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be your eyes." Ken'ichi joked laughing as well.

"Hey stop it! It's not funny!" He said trying to stop chuckling.

"Then why are you laughing?" She said taking her hand off.

"I'm serious, that's dangerous."

"Then why don't you wear a helmet." She said putting her white wide brimmed cotton hat on his head. Ken'ichi and Rukia laughed at Ichigo.

"Haha. Very funny." He said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, its cotton. It can cushion your head if ever you fall, which is a hundred times better than any helmet." She joked.

"Don't you mean a hundred times worse?"

"But what about us?" Ken'ichi asked still chuckling.

"Oh, your dad could just catch us, since he's the one who has the helmet." Rukia said tapping the hat on Ichigo's head.

"Great. I feel much safer now." He replied and the three of them continued to laugh as they travelled further.

* * *

"O-of course not. I-I just care about her… that's all." He replied looking away trying to hide a blush.

"I see." Momo replied looking back at the movie.

Oh, Renji… You are such a bad liar… It's written all over your face even if you try to deny it. She thought.

* * *

"Are all the preparations set?"

"Yes young master."

"Good, please call on the others then."

"Hai." The maids began to disperse.

Mizuiro looked around and smiled.

* * *

Everyone began to gather to the beach. It was dark out and they're all aware of tonight's event.

The bonfire…

After watching The Zombie Invasion, Renji and Momo headed to the beach as well. On the other hand, the three who went out for a ride came back just in time as well.

"So is everyone here?" Mizuiro said looking at everyone. He smiled then nodded towards Akira who began to light up the big bonfire. It was beautiful and big. There were large chunks of wood placed a few feet around it.

"Wow!" Everyone praised as they clapped their hands and admired the beauty of the dancing flame. They all began to take a seat on the logs, feeling the warmth of the fire that clashed with the cool breeze coming from the sea.

"Tonight's bonfire is a tribute to someone very special to me…" Mizuiro began and everyone began to pay attention. Akira walked towards him and offered Mizuiro a hand which he took and instinctively everyone else began to stand up and hold hands, including the other maids, forming a big circle around the fire. There was silence and all that you could hear was the fire burning. Mizuiro took in a deep breath and made a genuine smile before continuing his speech.

"… These are my friends that I told you about…" He said looking at the bonfire as if talking to it, everyone looked at Mizuiro. "The best ones that I had through the years." He looked at each of the person in the circle then looked down. After a few seconds of silence he looked up with a smile. "So let's make this night memorable and enjoy it while it lasts. Okay?"

"Yes!" They all cried out and music began to play. The music was coming from an organ placed right beside them accompanied by other instruments played by the musicians. Everyone's faces light up. Mizuiro clapped his hand twice and a few maids began to walk around carrying silver platters of grilled beef and sea food. Everyone's mouths start to water. One by one the maids offered them the different delicacies on a stick while the others offered drinks.

"Wow! We're like camping!" Ken'ichi blurted out and the others laughed at his comment.

"We are camping Kichi." Rukia told the kid.

"Yes, a recreational camping." Momo added with a chuckle.

Everyone began eating with light music playing in the background. Little by little the stories unfinished from last night's dinner continued. After a long time of fun chitchats, they finished eating. The sticks where the grilled food was before were thrown into the fire and, they handed the empty cups back to the maids who gladly took them with a bow.

"What do you guys say? Let's liven up this bonfire!" Mizuiro said and with just a snap of his fingers the music began to change. Momo clapped her hands together when she heard the lively song play.

"Come on let's dance." She told the kid sitting beside her and Ken'ichi nodded. They both stood up and dance to the music. Upon seeing them, the others began to stand up and join with the dancing.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

They danced around the bonfire whether they have a partner or not.

_You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light_

Rukia was looking at Ken'ichi and Momo. She smiled and clapped her hands to the tune, although she was just sitting, her head swayed to the rhythm.

_But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be_

Ichigo looked around the people dancing. It was a lively song so even the maids were swaying to the song. He couldn't help but smirk at the view of everyone dancing but he noticed not everyone was dancing.

_So darlin' save the last dance for me  
_

He didn't know why but he stood up. He was going to approach a certain petite woman when he stopped after seeing Akira approached the woman first. He growled inwardly.

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun_

Then he heard a "tsch" coming from another person who wasn't dancing. He looked at Renji who had his eyes glaring at Rukia and Akira. He raised an eyebrow.

I guess this guy was thinking of doing the same thing. He thought

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone_

He looked back at the blue haired man and the raven haired woman who were now standing up and swaying to the rhythm facing each other.

Damn, dejavou. He told himself and scowled.

_But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be_

Suddenly someone tapped the orange head's shoulder. He turned around.

"Want to dance?" She asked.

"You still know how to dance?" He asked with a smirk.

"You kidding me? I'm not all karate you know. How did you think I survived highschool without knowing how to dance?" Tatsuki said and Ichigo chuckled before they both start dancing as well.

_So darlin' save the last dance for me  
_

Renji stood up and looked around. Everyone was dancing now. Even Keigo was dancing by himself. He sighed but then he heard someone call for him.

"Mr. Abarai!" She yelped in a cheery voice. He looked to see a purple haired woman approaching him.

"Oh, it's you." He said in a low tone. She stopped and stood in front of him.

"I just really wanted to say sorry for our misunderstanding yesterday since I never got the chance to formally apologize for what happened."

_Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch_

He scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He said and she smiled.

"By the way, I'm Maya." She said offering her hand. Renji took the offered hand and shook it.

"Renji." He said.

"It's nice to meet you, so… you want to dance?" She asked.

_I will never, never let you go  
I love you oh so much_

He looked at Mizuiro dancing with the other girls then back at Maya.

"But what about—"

"It's fine, come on." She said cheerfully taking Renji's hand and they began to dance.

The night continued together with the dancing. There were exchanging of partners and some began to rest and decided to just watch the others. This time Renji was dancing with Rukia. He can't believe he found a way to dance with her so he smiled.

"What's with that face?" She asked upon noticing his silly grin.

"N-nothing." He replied looking away trying to hide a blush and Rukia chuckled.

On the other side Ichigo was twirling Michiru and she giggled in return. Tatsuki and Mahana watched and cheered.

"Wow, Ichigo's really good!" She squealed and he smirked.

Well, he really was good.

This time Momo was the one dancing with Renji. Rukia was sitting down once again feeling tired. She closed her eyes but then someone tugged on her hand. She opened her eyes and saw a raven haired boy looking at her with a worried face.

"Are you tired?" The boy asked with concern.

"Why? Do you want to dance?" She asked with a smile.

"Is it okay?" The boy beamed and she took his hand.

"Let's dance."

They were holding hands as they danced. Ken'ichi laughed because Rukia was the one twirling him. The other girls saw them dancing and couldn't help but feel jealous as they watched.

"Oh, we want to dance with him too!" The Kojima girls exclaimed.

"Oh! Me too! Me too!" Mahana added.

"Wow, looks like the kid's a girl magnet." Ishida said adjusting his glasses.

"What a lucky boy." Keigo said in a gloomy tone and Ishida just rolled his eyes at what the man said.

Soon, Rukia passed the kid to the others. She watched the women crowd her son. She smiled before she walked away.

Ichigo watched Ken'ichi being passed around. The kid looked like he was enjoying himself so it was alright.

"Doesn't he ever grow tired of dancing?" Ishida said not asking anyone in particular.

"He's just like his father." Chad added and Ichigo couldn't help but smirk. Then his eyes roam around to look for the petite woman but he couldn't seem to find her. He stood up to have a better view of the place.

Ishida noticed that Ichigo seems to be looking for something, "What's—"He didn't finish his question.

"I'll be right back." The carrot top said walking away.

Far away from the bonfire, the music and everyone else, he saw her. Nobody else seemed to notice that she was gone. Anyone could have still seen her there seated alone on the sand, but everyone else had something else on their minds, however, he noticed her which only means one thing.

He had her in his mind.

She was sitting on the sand hugging her legs close. Her eyes were looking far out in the ocean. His eyes softened as he continued to approach. A cold breeze blew on her cheeks before she heard him speak.

"You really have a thing for secluding yourself from everyone else don't you?" She slowly looked up at him. He was now standing beside her, looking at the ocean. She looked away before she replied.

"Just leave me alone…" She replied hugging her legs tighter and resting her chin on her knees. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be there with them?"

"Why? Shouldn't you?" He asked back. She sighed, "Just go back already."

There was a pause before she heard him smirk.

"Did you know that this resort is a gift from Mizuiro's grandfather?" He said ignoring her. She scowled.

"So?"

"You see, his grandmother and grandfather were also divorced but then his grandmother died of a heart attack a year after their divorce. Mizuiro was… I think ten years old back then. He blamed his grandfather for her death. In return, his grandfather gave him this resort as an apology."

"And he took it?" She asked obviously listening.

"Actually, no. At first he didn't want it and his grandfather tried hard to spend time with him in this beach. Then, he was given a rare red seashell right here on this very beach but instead of taking it, he just threw it in the ocean. That's when his grandfather gave up and left the country. They never saw each other again."

"That serves him right for trying to buy his grandson's love with material things." Rukia murmured.

"Well later on, Mizuiro found out that that shell was actually a gift from his grandmother for his grandfather." Rukia's eyes grew wide and she looked up at the man beside her.

"He tried to look for it here spending hours and hours just to find it. So ever since then, he always comes back to this place, hoping that he'll still find it." He continued, "Guess that's why we ended up being great friends…" He ended in a soft whisper. Rukia's face fell down after hearing his last statement.

"Oh…" she replied in understanding.

Akira approached the female musician playing the organ. He puts a hand on her shoulder. The woman looked up at him and he nodded with a smile. The woman understood and gave way for Akira. The others noticed that the music stopped they all looked at where the musicians were and saw Akira on the organ.

"Wow, you play?" Tatsuki asked as they began to approach him. They surrounded Akira and the organ.

"Since when?" Renji asked.

"Well, Akira's family suggested that he should be able to play and master at least one instrument and he choose the piano." Mizuiro explained and the others nodded.

"So ever since I was little I started piano lessons." Akira nodded.

"Great! Play for us!" Momo said feeling excited.

"Yeah, play for us!" Michiru and Mahana squealed.

"Alright." He said and he began to stretch his fingers.

Ichigo noticed the sudden stop of music. He looked back and saw everyone crowding the organ.

"I wonder what's going on." He murmured.

"Then just go back." Rukia said not looking at him. He grimaced looking at her.

"Why do you keep on telling me to go back?" He said feeling a little annoyed. She didn't reply although, he noticed her down expression. He was about to say something when he heard the organ being played and with that, he knew what to do.

"Hey…" He said in a low tone. "You wanna dance?" Her eyebrows shot up at the sudden offer. Then she turned to look at him and saw that he was holding out his hand to her. She looked at his hand then at his face before she looked away.

"No." She said he scowled at feeling rejected.

_You__'__re in my arms_

"No? Don't tell me you forgot how to dance already?"

"I'm tired."

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

"No you're not." He said but this time she didn't reply. He sighed, "Fine, then I'll stay in this position until you're ready to dance." He said firmly.

_So close together  
And when I__'__m with you_

She glanced at him and saw that he was still offering his hand.

He's not serious is he? She asked herself looking back at the sea.

And as if hearing her thoughts he replied, "I'm serious." Then, she took in a deep breath and sighed.

_So close to feeling alive  
_

"Fine." She replied taking his hand and he pulled her up. His left hand held her right hand up while the other hand was on her waist and she gently placed her left hand on his shoulder.

_A life goes by _

They began to slowly sway to the music standing almost one foot away from one another._  
_

_Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

"Wow, Akira has such a charming voice." Michiru said in a dreamy tone.

"Yeah." Mahana agreed as they all listened to Akira's handsome singing as he continued to play the piano. Even Momo was looking at him dreamily when suddenly she felt someone tug her hand. She looked down and saw Ken'ichi. He gestured her to bend down and she complied.

"Where are they?" The boy asked and Momo knew who the kid was referring to. She looked around and smiled when she caught sight of the missing people.

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

"There." She whispered to the kid pointing at the two people dancing from 'ichi's smile grew wide and he looked back at Momo who gave him a thumbs up. They were the only ones who noticed the two people who seemed to have created another world of their own. Momo decided to give them privacy so, both she and the kid returned their attention to the blue haired man singing and playing the piano, together with the others who were definitely captivated by the beautiful melody.

_And now forever I know_

They were looking at each other. Eyes glued to the other as they continued to sway slowly to the music. They weren't talking but their eyes kept on trying to read what's on the other's mind. Rukia looked down to break the eye contact as if she knew he was so close to reading her mind. He noticed her sudden reaction; he didn't know what to do so he took a small step closer. She didn't look up but he didn't expect her to move closer as well. Finally, she closed the gap between them and she rested her head on his chest.

_All that I wanted to hold you_

His eyes widened at her actions but they continued to sway. He adjusted his hand on her waist so that his arms were now around her.

_So close_

She closed her eyes shut her eyebrows furrowed.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

Then, she began to tremble a little. Her grip on his shoulder and hand tightened.

Ichigo…

I didn't know…

I did it again, didn't I…?

I'm so stupid, to think that I never learned my lesson… She told herself.

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

His expression softened after noticing her state. He knew what she was thinking so he wanted to tell her…

Please…

Don't blame yourself…

He took in a deep breath and he held her hand tighter. She stopped trembling.

_And now you__'__re beside me and look how far we__'__ve come_

Then, she heard him. "Now you're beside me and look how far we've come." He sang. Her eyes opened and she slowly looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her. He was lightly blushing of embarrassment because of what he was doing. He glanced at her; she was still looking at him. He just couldn't face her as he continued to sing.

_So far we are so close_

"So far we are so close." And right after the last word, he looked at her and smirked but she looked away. His smile wore off and was replaced with a worried face. Then, he began to take a step forward leading her with him. She was surprised at the sudden move but the again, she complied. They continued dancing, this time, they weren't just swaying. They stepped side by side, then around. He'd twirl and spin her around. This time they weren't breaking eye contact as they dance smoothly taking each step with grace as if they've been doing it all their life. Then, just before the interlude finishes he slowly spun her around. She stops her back facing him. Her hands slowly came down and he caught them with his. He wrapped his left arm around her while his hands were still holding hers.

_How could I face the faceless days_

They were supposed to be swaying now but instead they just stood there, in that position. He bends down to look at her face, she was still looking down. Her eyes stared blankly at the sand.

"Rukia…" He whispered to her ear but her expression didn't change for all he knew, she looked more miserable than before. She bit her lower lip upon hearing him whisper her name. He rested his head on her shoulder and she closed her eyes.

_If I should lose you now?_

"Rukia…" He whispered once again, this time he wraps his other arm around her. He held her closer, her arms tightening around her and his hands gripping hers. She gasped. For one moment her mind went completely blank and her heart skipped a beat. Then she began to battle with her thoughts.

I can't…

Just once… Let it be…

No…

Just one time…

Please… Make it stop…

Stay…

It hurts…

It'll be more painful if you go…

But I have to…

I have to. She repeated inside her head and with that she broke free from him. His eyes widened at her sudden movement then he scowled in confusion as he watched her.

_We__'__re so close to reaching that famous happy ending_

She quickly took a few steps away before she turned to face him. Althought, she wasn't looking at him as she spoke. She clenched her fists at her sides.

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

"_I-I have to…" She felt a lump in her throat as she continued to speak."…go now… I'm… really tired now…" She said. He was about to say something when she quickly ran passed him._

_Let__'__s go on dreaming for we know we are_

He wanted to stop her. He wanted to grab her hand or ran after her but his body refused to move. He just watched her run further and further away.

Away from the bonfire…

Away from the others…

Away from him…

_So close _

He looked at his hands then clenched them before he puts them in his pockets.

_So close_

He gritted his teeth and slowly went back to the group.

_And still so far…_

Akira finished the song and everyone clapped their hands. Ken'ichi on the other hand, looked back to where his parents were before but his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw Ichigo walking back alone looking down. Momo saw it as well.

"What happened?" She asked the kid but Ken'ichi just shrugged.

After the said performance everyone returned back to their seats around the bonfire. Ichigo took a seat beside Ishida. Ishida noticed his expression and he couldn't help but ask.

"What happened?"

"N-nothing…" He replied in a low tone. Then someone else approached them.

"Ichigo, where's Rukia?" The two men looked up at Momo.

"She… went back inside. She said she wasn't feeling well." He told her and she nodded even though she wasn't really convinced, she figured that it's something he didn't really want to talk about so she'd rather not push it.

"I see…" She said then the orange head stood up.

"I think I'll head back up now, I'm feeling tired myself. Just tell the others." He said walking away and waving good bye to Momo and Ishida. Momo sighed, "I wonder what happened."

"Those two are very difficult to figure out you know." Ishida reminded her.

"Yeah… I guess."

"You should stop worrying about them, I'm sure they'll be able to work it out. Go have fun." He said pointing at the people who are once again dancing around the fire. Momo smiled.

"Okay then, let's go!" Momo said pulling Ishida up.

"I-I meant—"

"You're worried too right? So stop worrying! Let's dance!" She said and Ishida adjusted his glasses before the two of them joined the others.

On the sixth floor he stood in front of the door to a certain room. He looked up at the room number that said "426". He was about to knock but he hesitated. Instead he placed a hand on the door and sighed before he walked away heading back to his room.

In his room he lied down on the bed. Then, he heard his phone ring. He sat up to take his phone on the side table. He saw from the digital clock that it was already half passed ten. He grabbed the phone and lied back down. He held the phone up and looked at whose calling. He looked at his hand and closed his fist. His other hand slowly put the phone beside him on the bed. He opened his fist once again.

"So close but still so far huh?" He muttered to himself. He puts his hand down and closed his eyes. The phone continued to ring until he fell asleep.

The ringing stopped, and then flashed the words five missed calls on his phone that came from Inoue Orihime.

A/N: I love ENCHANTED! Wahaha I just watched it over and over again! Well, when you're grounded, you lock yourself in your room and watch movies over and over again. And that movie just happens to be enchanted! Do you know what my favorite part was? Haha Yup, it was the part where Robert sang to Giselle in the ball besides the fact that he said he doesn't sing. Aww… and her face was saying "Oh my gosh! He's singing to me!" Oh, man I can't help but put that here! Totally awesome! But for me it was the hardest part to write, I was playing the song again and again, I'll end up singing along and I'll soon forget that I was writing. Oh, it took awhile but I'm glad that I'm actually finished with it. Well, now I'm guessing that the next chapter will be the ending for the reunion. Anyways, I'm sorry for all the errors and stuff. I haven't written anything in days. I am totally loving the feeling of the keys of the keyboard haha XD Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and continue reading. By the way, the first song was "Save the last dance for me" by Michael Buble and of course the other one was "So close" by Jon McLaughlin. For those who haven't watched the movie enchanted yet, watch it it's actually worth watching :bd or if you don't want to, then just watch bleach haha XD it's waaaay better haha XD. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	35. Confessions I

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 35: Confessions I

He was singing…

He did that before… I know… it was a long time ago… seven years to be exact…

Come to think of it, we were dancing when he did it before too…

I wonder…

What would happen if…

"Rukia…" He whispered once again, this time he wraps his other arm around her. He held her closer, her arms tightening around her and his hands gripping hers. She gasped. For one moment her mind went completely blank and her heart skipped a beat. She didn't think twice this time.

"Ichigo…" She whispered.

"Mmm?" He replied and she slowly turned around to face him. He loosened his arms for her to move but he didn't let go. They gazed at each other paying attention to nothing else but one another. He slowly leaned down his face to hers and she pushed herself up standing on her toes for her lips to catch his. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on his shoulders. She tilted her head to the side and they began to kiss passionately as if nothing could ever stop them. Then, they slowly broke from the kiss panting. He rested his forehead on hers and she smiled.

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" She asked and there was a long pause. Her eyebrows furrowed when she didn't hear him answer.

"Ichigo?" She asked worriedly opening her eyes. He straightened up, he was looking at her and he smiled before he spoke.

"Rukia, I—"He didn't finish when he heard someone call out for him.

"Ichigo!" The voice yelped. He turned his head to where the voice was coming from.

"Ichigo!" He heard it again then, he looked back at the petite woman.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked a bit worried. She can hear it as well but Ichigo shook his head and caressed her face with his hands.

"I'll be right back, just wait here okay?" He said pecking her lips.

"O-okay." She replied before he turned around and left. She touched her lips then sat down on the sand. She watched Ichigo ran further away from her. She saw him stop. She squint her eyes to see why, then she saw a familiar woman with big breasts and long tangerine hair talking to Ichigo. She watched carefully with a scowl and all of a sudden the man bent down and kissed the said woman. Rukia felt something sting inside her. She clenched her fists. She wanted to stand up and march towards them but she couldn't. It was as if she was glued to her spot on the sand. She hugged her legs tighter.

No…

I have to wait… She told herself closing her eyes shut as she felt tears welling up in them.

"Mom!" Someone called out, the voice of a familiar kid. She opened her eyes.

"Ken'ichi?" She said looking around the beach.

"Mom!" The voice called out again.

"Ken—!" She called out when she saw the raven haired boy running but she didn't finish when she saw the boy hugged the woman with tangerine hair. Rukia's eyes widened. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do when she saw her son calling Inoue Orihime "mom". Ichigo carried Ken'ichi with one arm. Orihime wrapped herself on his other arm, resting her head on his shoulder. They began to walk further and further away from the petite woman as if she doesn't exist, she never existed and she didn't need to. She held out her hand trying to reach them but she still couldn't move. She was yelling but it's like her voice was taken away as well.

No!

Wait!

Come back!

Please!

Ken'ichi!

It's me!

Don't leave me!

Ichigo!

You promised!

* * *

"No… please… don't go… wait…" She whispered twitching and turning on the bed.

"Rukia!" Momo shook her friend.

"Don't… leave…" She continued to moan.

"Mom! Wake up!" Ken'ichi yelped.

"Can't… move…"

"Oh my God! She can't move!" Momo gasped.

"What do we do aunt Momo?" Ken'ichi asked frantically as he saw his aunt freaking out.

"Oh! Rukia please wake up!" She yelled shaking her friend with full force. Rukia gasped, quickly sitting up with wide open eyes. She was gasping for air.

"Oh God thank goodness you're awake…" Momo said letting out a sigh of relief. She didn't notice she was holding her breath. Rukia stared blankly as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Mom…" The kid said. Rukia faced her right and saw the little kid looking at her worriedly.

"Mom—" He didn't finish when she suddenly wrapped her arms around the kid holding him tightly.

It was just a dream…

"I-I'll get some water." Momo said running out of the room.

Rukia's hand stroke the boy's hair while her other hand covered her face as she even her breathing.

A bad dream… She repeated again and again in her head.

Then she heard the little boy sob. Her eyes widened and she looked at the kid.

"Kichi?"

"Are you… alright…?" He asked sobbing.

"I-I'm fine, baby… please, don't cry." She said kissing the boy's forehead then holding him close.

"B-because… we were… worried… mom said… she can't… move… and… and… we… didn't… know… what… to do…" He said in between his sobs.

"Shhh, I'm alright. Mommy just had a bad dream that's all. Sorry I made you worry." She said wiping off the kid's tears with her fingers.

"Mom had… a bad dream…?"

"Yes, it was just a bad dream. Thank you for waking me up." She said smiling at the boy.

"Then you should play… role play so that you won't… have… bad dreams anymore… and… I'll teach you how to do any animal… just name it." The boy said hugging his mother, his sobs dying down.

"Role play? What are you—"

"I have the water! Here, drink some." Momo said quickly sitting beside Rukia on the bed and handing her the glass of water.

"Thank you." She said before gulping it down.

"Honey, what the hell were you dreaming about?" Momo said rubbing her friend's back.

"I don't want to remember. It's just a nightmare." She said.

"You got us really worried you know and besides, you don't usually get nightmares." Momo said taking the empty glass and putting it on the side table.

"I know."

Then they heard a knock coming from the main door. They could hear it since the door to the bedroom was opened. Rukia's grip on the glass tightened and her eyebrows furrowed.

Please… don't be him… She pleaded in her head.

The knocking continued.

"Are we just gonna let whoever that is knock? Or do you want me to—"

"It's fine Momo. Could you please get it?" The petite woman said and Momo nodded but a little worried before she walked out of the bedroom. Ken'ichi hugged his mother and the woman placed the glass on top of the side table then she stroked the boy's hair.

Momo opened the door and the person stopped knocking.

"Um… I... Are you sure this is Rukia's room because, you're always the one who—"

"Renji!" Momo exclaimed then let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost?" The red haired man asked but Momo just shook her head.

"Rukia's inside." She said leading him inside the room.

"Rukia! Look who's here!" Momo said as they walk inside the bedroom.

"Renji!" Rukia called out in surprise at seeing the red head. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you weren't feeling alright last night so I came to check up on you." Renji said scratching the back of his head.

"So you're a doctor now huh?"

"W-what? No! I just—" Rukia began to chuckle.

"It's just a joke. I'm doing fine. Sorry if I made you worry."

"I wasn't worried."

"Of course not. That's why you came here to check up on me. Because you weren't worried." She said making quotation marks with her fingers as she said the last two words of her statement.

"Actually, I came here to ask if you want to go for a walk, you know, get some fresh air." Renji offered.

"A walk?" She repeated.

"Yeah, down at the beach, everyone else is there I think." Renji said.

"Everyone?" She asked. She couldn't help but scowl.

"Well not really, I don't think four eyes and carrot top are there so…" Renji didn't finish when he saw Rukia get out of bed.

"I'll be ready in a sec." She told him before she entered the bathroom. After a few moments she got out wearing a white shirt and a pair of shorts. Ken'ichi ran towards her and hugged her tight. She bent down to talk to the kid.

"What do you say? Want to come?" She asked but the boy didn't reply. Then, Rukia looked at Momo as if asking if she wanted to come along too. Momo understood her offer.

"Oh, no. You two go on." She said signaling them to not mind her.

"Are you s—"

"Yes! I think there's a show that I really want to watch on TV, in my room. Not here." She said the last part looking at Renji. Rukia nodded before turning back to the kid.

"What about you?" She asked stroking the boy's black hair. He broke from the hug before smiling.

"I want to watch with Aunt Momo." Ken'ichi said looking at his aunt. The two just looked at each other. Rukia looked back and forth at Momo and Ken'ichi before she sighed.

"Fine. Let's go Renji." She said as she and the red head went out of the room. Ken'ichi walked towards Momo.

"There's no show, is there, aunt Momo?" The kid said and Momo shook her head.

"Can I still come?" The boy asked as if knowing where his aunt planned to go and Momo smiled.

"I don't see why you can't." She said taking the boy's hand and going out of the room.

* * *

They stood in front of one of the doors in the hall.

"Alright. Here we go." Momo said. She looked at the kid then took a deep breath before beginning to knock. She knocked three times but there was no response. She looked at Ken'ichi but the boy shrugged. She knocked again and again but still, no one answered. She began to pout.

"I don't think anyone's in there." She said.

"Try again." The boy insisted.

And she did but the same thing happened… nothing. She sighed.

"Maybe we should just go back later. Come on." She said pulling the kid.

"But—" Ken'ichi didn't finish when the door swung open.

"Sorry, sorry I was…" He said in a low tone as he opened the door. His eyebrows shot up when he saw who was knocking on the door.

"You…" He looked back and forth at the two. Momo straightened up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Geez… What took you so long? We were about to leave!" She yelled.

"I—" He scratched the back of his head and whatever he was going to say was cut off when the two began to push themselves in the room.

"We're coming in." They said in a chorus as they went inside. He continued to scratch the back of his head in confusion but let them in anyway.

Ken'ichi ran towards the window. He slightly parted the curtains to see the view outside. From there he saw the beach with his mother and Abarai Renji walking on the shore. He placed his hands on the glass and his forehead rested on the glass window as well. He watched the movement down at the beach from above, observing carefully.

* * *

Rukia walked beside Renji. She was looking down at the sand as she took each step. Renji was beginning to feel annoyed with the silence. He finally had the time alone with his old friend and they're not even talking. So, he thought of what to say.

"So, what did happen last night? Did you eat something bad?" Renji asked in curiosity.

"Um… don't know." Was all her reply.

"Well, what was the problem? Was it your stomach or a headache?"

"It was…"

My heart… she said in her mind but shook it off.

"Headache, I got a bit tired of dancing." She ended up saying.

"Oh… the food was great anyways so I doubt it was the food."

"Renji…" She said stopping. The red head looked back at her.

"Hmm?"

"Who told you I wasn't feeling well?"

"Hmm…" He began to scratch the back of his head. "I think Momo was the one who told the group since we were wondering where you two were."

"Two?"

"Oh, yeah. That Kurosaki guy wasn't feeling well too I guess. Why?"

"N-nothing." She replied before walking again and Renji followed. He couldn't help but feel worried. Something's up and he wants to know what it is. The only problem is he doubted that Rukia would tell him anything. Wait. Why wouldn't she? He's one of her closest friends right?

"Uh… wait!" He called out and the petite woman stopped to look at him.

"What is it?"

He observed her face with his weird eyebrows furrowed. She began to scowl.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He sighed.

"Is there… something wrong?"

"Something wrong with what?"

"I mean, did something happen? Because I think there's something you're not telling me."

"There's nothing wrong." She answered looking away. It made his face soften.

"You know, if you have a problem, you could always count on me. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." He said in a calm but reassuring tone. She opened her mouth and was about to say something but she ended up closing it and biting her lower lip.

"Okay… thanks." She replied in a whisper.

I'm sorry but I just can't talk about it right now. She said inside her head as she looked away from Renji.

The red head nodded, he was still worried but he half expected her to tell him nothing but he really wanted her to open up.

"Hey, look who's here. Yo! You two over there! Come on and join us!" Tatsuki called out waving at the two. Their group seemed to be crowding a spot. Renji waved back before he turned back to the petite woman.

"Come on. Let's go check out what they're doing." He told her and she nodded slowly. Renji ran ahead and she followed afterwards still feeling a bit guilty from hiding things from her childhood best friend. Renji went for the group and found out what they were crowding for and that is…

Hermit crabs…

Keigo immediately ran towards Rukia before she could even reach the group.

"Oh my dearest goddess, how are you feeling?" He asked kneeling down in front of her. Rukia rolled her eyes before she replied. "I'm doing just fine. Thank you for your concern." Then he took her hand as he spoke, "If there is anything, anything at all that you would like me to do, just tell me and I'll—" He didn't finish when someone wacked his head with a flipflop.

"Ouch!" He crouched down with both his hands on the top of his head.

"Er… are you… alright?" Rukia asked poor Keigo.

"He said he'd do anything for you right? Then why not ask him to leave Rukia." Tatsuki said coming out from behind Keigo and putting her flipflop on. Rukia smiled at Tatsuki's comment.

"You didn't have to hit me you know?" Keigo yelled standing up.

"Well, you shouldn't be flirting!"

"I was just concerned about my goddess!"

"Whatever, just go find your hermit and leave us alone!" Tatsuki retorted.

"Fine!" Keigo yelled back then turned to face Rukia, "I shall return for you my princess." He said before running off. Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, that guy never changed. I mean, never." She said and it made Rukia chuckle.

"Well, it's part of who he is."

"You know, you could tell him to stop."

"I know, but it makes him happy so why not?"

"If I were you, I would've kicked his ass."

"Then Asano's pretty lucky that you're not me."

"I guess he is." And they began to laugh.

"Anyways, you feeling better? I heard you went back early last night." Tatsuki asked a little concerned.

"Well, it was just a little headache. I'm fine now." She assured her friend.

"Oh, that's good. Well, Ichigo went up early too last night you know. I wonder if he's feeling better now." Tatsuki said looking up at the building.

"Who knows…" Rukia said in a low tone then noticed the people from the crowd disperse.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked Tatsuki. Tatsuki smiled.

"We're having a hermit crab race."

"Hermit… crab… race?" She repeated.

"Yup, so why don't you find your hermit crab and you could join us."

"Oh… okay." She nodded.

Rukia, together with the others, looked for their hermit crab to race. She walked on the shore picking up shells and trying to find the perfect hermit crab to race with. It doesn't really have to be fast; she just wanted one that looked cool. Then she stopped when she noticed one shell with long and short curved spines. She ran towards it and picked it up. It wasn't a hermit crab, she figured but for some reason it appealed to her. It was mainly red but its spine turned from yellow to white at its tips. It's smooth and it fits perfectly on her hands. She smiled as she examined its beauty even more. Then she looked around, nobody else had noticed it. She remembered that she still has to find a hermit crab to race with and so she put the shell in her pocket then began to look for a creature to race with.

Everyone gathered around once again. Mizuiro drew lines on the sand including the finish line and the starting point of the hermits. The rage of the race track wasn't that far. Everyone else held their hermit crabs in place. The crabs seem to be eager to race for some reason. Then Keigo came running towards them.

"Wait! Don't start without me!" He yelled then quickly took a spot on the starting point. When everything seems to be in order, Mizuiro began to signal as the referee.

"Okay! Ready, set, go!" He yelled and with that they let go of their racing hermits. They cheered on their own hermits. They began to laugh when some of the hermits ran away from the track. Keigo laughed when Chad's hermit stopped in the middle of the race track.

"At least, Chad's moved! Try looking at your hermit stupid!" Chizuru told Keigo pointing at the hermit crab still in the starting point.

"What?" Keigo exclaimed. "Why aren't you moving? Go on my hermit! Move!" He commanded but it did not move an inch, the creature wasn't even out. From everyone else's view it was just a shell. "No! Why won't you move?" Keigo whined hitting the sand with his palm.

"Um… are you sure that's even a hermit crab?" Michiru asked feeling bad for Keigo.

"What do you mean? Of course it's a hermit crab." Keigo replied weeping. Tatsuki sighed and picked up Keigo's crab.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Keigo yelled when he saw Tatsuki pick it up.

"Well, no wonder it won't move, it's just a shell. See?" Tatsuki said throwing the empty shell at Keigo. Everyone began to laugh at Keigo's stupidity.

"B-but I was pretty sure that it was—"

"Full of sand?" Tatsuki added before the man could even finish his statement. Everyone laughed harder.

"Guess it ran off because it found out that it was going to be raced by an idiot." Chizuru added.

Then Mizuiro noticed that the other hermit crabs have dispersed.

"Oh no. We didn't see which one won." Mizuiro said still chuckling.

"Who cares? One thing's for sure though. Keigo's the loser." Tatsuki said making everyone else burst out in laughter once again.

"Hey!" Keigo yelled feeling embarrassed.

"Yup, there's no way a shell could win in a hermit crab race." Michiru said clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"No silly, it'll win if the starting line became the finish line." Mahana added.

"Why don't we all have a shell race in honor of Keigo!" Tatsuki joked and they all just laughed at their friend's epic fail attempt to win a race with a motionless shell.

* * *

"We need to talk." Momo said facing Ichigo. The orange haired man glanced at the kid before facing Momo.

"About what?" He said but the other person didn't reply. She stared at his bare chest. He was only wearing sweatpants so his chest was exposed. She stared blankly at it and he raised an eyebrow then bent down so that his face was leveled with the woman.

"Oi, what do you—" He didn't finish.

"Are those real?" She asked him plainly pointing at his well toned muscle. He looked down at his chest then looked back at Momo with a confused expression.

"Depends on you're definition of real. They're pretty real I guess."

"I meant real as in, you worked out to gain those?"

"Well, yeah…" He replied as he straightened up and scratched the back of his head. Momo took a step closer.

"Wow, I've never actually seen you like this. You know, I always knew you were hot." She said.

"Uh… Thanks… I think…"

"And to top it off…" She began to walk around him, examining the details of his muscles, "You should always show off your muscles. It can really help in attracting girls. I'm sure no woman can resist a macho man." Momo said winking at him. He felt an uncomfortable feeling inside at hearing what she said and it made him shudder a little.

"Oh, if Rukia could see you now, I'm pretty sure even she, couldn't resist." She said now standing in front of him. His expression softened at the sound of a certain person's name. Just like that, memories of last night flashed back in his head but then, Momo's next comment cut him off his thoughts.

"But… I'd still prefer Shiro. He's just fine the way he is. He doesn't have to be bionic to be my man." Momo said proudly.

Did she mean that I look like a freak? He thought to himself, his eye twitching a bit.

Momo chuckled at Ichigo's reaction, which annoyed him even more.

"Alright, alright. So you came to talk, about what?" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, that's right!" Momo exclaimed, and then her face turned into a serious one. It made Ichigo look at her intently.

"I know that I shouldn't pry with your personal business, and last night I decided to not push things but would you mind telling me what happened with you two?"

"What do you mean?" He asked but knowing what exactly she's talking about.

"I know you know what I mean."

"Nothing happened."

"I understand if you didn't want to tell me but weren't things going great last night? I mean you two were dancing and—"

"Nothing happened." He repeated plainly looking down. "That's what happened." He whispered. Momo felt confused but remained silent hoping that he'd continue.

She ran away…

I didn't want her to…

And I know she didn't too. He thought.

"She wasn't feeling well so—"

"Liar!" Momo yelled and it made the carrot top look up at her in surprise. "You're lying! You must've told her something… or done something…" She said trying to lower her tone.

"I didn't… do anything." He replied in a low tone.

Liar. He repeated in his head.

He knew he hurt her for some reason. He was probably the only person who could've hurt her that way and he hated himself for it.

"I see… then, why don't you try doing something!" Momo yelled a bit frustrated and it made Ichigo's eyes grow wide in surprise.

"Have you ever apologized to—" Her outburst was cut off by his low voice.

"I can't…"

I don't know how…

How do I apologize to her that I know she'd listen…

I don't think that saying sorry would turn back time…

"What do you—"

"I know you're worried about her. I know the last few years have been hard but… Honestly, if I could turn back time, I'd rather not have met her. So please… don't push it." His statement struck Momo and all she could do was bite her lower lip and look away. "I have other things to worry about than her. I have a girlfriend so I can't afford to—"

"I understand." Momo said lowly. Ichigo stopped. He cursed every word that came out his mouth.

I can't afford to… he continued in his head.

Can't afford to…

Fall in love with her…

"Girlfriend?" The two looked at the boy who spoke. For some reason the raven haired boy was halfly listening to their conversation. Ichigo began to approach the boy. Ken'ichi stood still at his position by the window. The boy's eyes followed the man who walked closer. Ichigo crouch down to be leveled with the kid. He looked closely at the boy's violet eyes that definitely looked the same with those of a certain woman. Those eyes looked back at his brown ones innocently.

"Dad has a girlfriend?" He asked and the carrot top nodded.

"Oh…" The boy said lowly. He glanced at the window before looking back at his father.

"It's not mom, is it?" The boy asked in a low tone. There was a pause before the other man slowly shook his head. The boy sighed and looked down. Ichigo didn't know what to do or what to say to the kid. Then, Ken'ichi looked up with a smile.

"But dad would always be dad right? You'll still love us right?" The boy asked as if sure of what his father's answer would be. Ichigo stare at the kid for a few moments trying to process the kid's question before he smiled.

Us…?

Did he mean…?

"Of course." He said ruffling the boy's hair and pulling the kid into a hug. He held the boy tight.

"I'd always be your dad and I'll always love you no matter what." He told the boy.

"Dad…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love your girlfriend?" Ken'ichi asked and for some reason Ichigo didn't know how to answer that but to top it off, the boy added another question which definitely put the carrot top on the spot.

"More than mom?" Ichigo looked at Ken'ichi intently. The boy was definitely waiting for an answer. Then he looked out the window and saw Rukia walking with Renji. He scowled then turned back to look at the kid. He ruffled the boy's hair and stood up. Ichigo looked out the window and everyone seemed to disperse looking for something.

"Looks like blue boy and Ishida aren't down there." He said then he bent down and whispered something to the boy. Momo just watched them from afar. She saw Ken'ichi nodding at whatever his father said. At that moment she really wished that she could hear what he said.

* * *

"Yeah… I would… Don't worry…" He said calmly lying down on the couch. Then he heard a knock on the door. He tried to ignore it but the knocking continued growing louder. He felt his eye twitch in annoyance then he heard a voice from outside saying, "Oi! I know you're in there! Get out here now!"

He frowned at hearing that familiar voice. "Don't make me break down this door! You know I can and I don't care if this is Mizuiro's!" The voice added and with that he sat up.

"Sorry I have to go now…" He said his phone on his ear as he approached the door. The pounding on the wooden door continued and it made him scowl.

"You take care too… bye." And with that, he opened the door but got something he didn't expect.

BOOM!

The next thing he knew, he was down on the floor.

"Oh shit! S-sorry!" The person beside him said.

"I think you killed him dad." The voice of a kid added.

"Oh my God, are you alright Uryuu?" coming from another person. Ishida lie still on the carpeted floor.

"Oi, you alright?" asked the voice of a certain carrot top and with that Ishida Uryuu knew exactly what happened and exactly what to say.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He shouted sitting up.

"You don't need to yell, I'm right here you know." Ichigo plainly replied.

"NO NEED TO YELL? YOU FUCKING TACKLED ME DOWN!"

"I didn't mean to hit you. I was aiming for the door."

"YOU WERE PLANNING ON BREAKING DOWN MY DOOR? WHY DO HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"It's taking you too long to open it."

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO WAIT?"

"Geez… lower your voice down. Besides, it's your fault that you got hit. You opened the door."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING POUNDING IT!"

"Well, I told you I'd break it down if you didn't open it." Ichigo stood up lending a hand to Ishida who was seated on the floor but his friend didn't take the offered hand. Ishida stood up on his own, Ichigo didn't mind it though. Ishida picked up his phone that fell on the side and adjusted his glasses. He tried his best to calm himself down. Ichigo, Momo and Ken'ichi just watched Ishida try to fix himself up.

"So… what took you so long to answer anyway?" Ichigo asked but in return he got a death glare from his friend. Ishida's glare lasted a few seconds then he looked at his other two visitors before glaring back at Ichigo. Then he answered.

"I was on the phone…" He growled gritting his teeth.

"Oh… with who?"

"None of your business."

"Oh?" Then Ichigo tried to grab Ishida's phone.

"Fuck off Kurosaki!" Ishida retorted.

"Was it your dad Uryuu?" Momo asked remembering that Ishida's only living relative was his dad. Both Ichigo and Ishida paused. Ishida raised an eyebrow because of the unexpected suggestion. Momo noticed and so she quickly apologized. "Oh, um… s-sorry I just didn't think that you have a girlfriend or anything so I took a wild guess." She said giggling nervously. Then the orange haired man straightened up to look at Momo.

"I doubt that. There's no way that demon would call Ishida."

"And there's no way I'd talk to him." Ishida added.

"Demon?" Momo repeated then blinked twice in confusion.

"That man is evil. Don't ever go near him." Ichigo warned Momo and Ken'ichi.

"A real live demon?" Ken'ichi beamed feeling amazed at his father knowing a "demon". Ichigo nodded.

"Wow! What does he look like?" The boy asked in curiosity.

"Well he… he…" Ichigo looked around. "He looks like this. That's right. Exactly like this." Ichigo said pointing at Ishida. "but… there's something missing…" Ichigo added. Ishida felt a vein pop in his forehead and he grimaced.

"Ah! That's it! That's what's lacking." Ichigo said referring to Ishida's scowl. "Now that's the perfect impersonation of Ishida Ryuken." He said.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Ishida bursted out and Ichigo began to laugh. Momo and Ken'ichi just looked at each other, not really understanding what's going on.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Ishida asked trying to control his temper. Ichigo's laughter died down.

"Shouldn't we ask you that question? Everyone is downstairs having fun and you're here."

"I'm fine to stay here."

"Oh come on. It's our last day here. Why lock yourself in your room?"

"You're right. It's the last day so instead of bothering me why don't you do something to fix your problem with—" Ishida didn't dare finish when he saw a blank expression on Ichigo's face. It was as if the orange haired man was in deep thought. Ishida ended up sighing.

"You know what… let's go. I already said good bye to the person I was talking to on the phone so I guess I'll go with you three." He said.

"Oh that's great!" Momo exclaimed.

"Let's go!" The little boy added but the orange head just barely nodded.

Twilight came and it was getting dark outside. After spending a few more moments of talking and laughter together with old buddies, the others went back to their rooms to begin fixing their things for their trip home tomorrow. Some of them rested in bed after a whole day of bonding with the others for one last time before they went on their separate ways the next day.

Rukia was lying down on her bed. It was awfully quiet in the room. Ken'ichi was in Momo's room together with Momo. Rukia closed her eyes then turned on the bed. She felt a lump on her pocket and she immediately sat up. She dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out the beautiful seashell she found this morning. Seeing its beauty made her smile. She ran her fingers on the shell feeling its contours. Then her smile wore off.

"You're too beautiful." She told the shell. "I couldn't possibly keep you."

"I can't… keep you…" She whispered and her grip on the shell tightened.

"You're not mine… anymore." And with that she stood up and walked out of her room.

* * *

Ichigo was alone. He was sitting down in the middle of the beach with his legs spread on the sand. He watched the darkness engulf the beach and how the beautiful light coming from the moon fought its way to give light to the beach. All in all, it was a peaceful and beautiful scene. Suddenly, someone sat beside him on the sand. His eyes looked at his side to see who it was. He smirked.

"It's just you." He said.

"What do you mean just me? It's me!" She joked and they both chuckled.

"Yo." She greeted.

"Yo." He replied.

"So… why are you alone?"

"Nothing… just felt like it."

"Am I ruining your moment?"

"Yes." He replied chuckling.

"Good. I meant to bother you." And they both smiled. She sighed when she felt a breeze on her cheeks.

"It's really beautiful here. I wish we didn't have to leave." She said looking out the ocean as well.

"Yeah…" Was all his reply. There was a pause before he spoke again.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you going to pack up or something?"

"Nah… I'll do that later. I really don't feel like leaving yet. What about you? Feeling the same?" He smiled at her question.

"Ah."

"See? That's why we're friends. We have the same thoughts." She joked.

"Yeah. We even have our league when we were little."

"That's right! We were like crime fighters who fight for justice." She began to laugh. "We always get into fights. Tatsuki Arisawa and Kurosaki Ichigo are always the names that you hear whenever there's a fight in school but look at us now." She said chuckling a little then she sighed. "Where do years go?"

"You mean, where do you go? I took our legacy until highschool." He scoffed.

"Nu-uh! You made your own legacy. At highschool you got into fights because of senseless things."

"You have a point."

"And besides… you stopped going to the dojo…" She continued in a whisper. There was silence between the two. All they could hear was the waves crashing on the shore.

"So… how are things at the dojo? You work there right?" Ichigo began trying to start another topic.

"Well, it's fun. The kids seem to really enjoy it as well. What about you?"

"Work's fine."

"Life?"

"Fine. You?"

"Great. Love life? How are things with Orihime?" She asked. There was another pause before he answered.

"It's just… fine." She slowly nodded.

"So… um… She went on that funeral right."

"Ah."

"Do you miss her?"

"Sure, I guess. I mean, she calls me every night."

"Oh… That's so like her. She really likes you, you know?"

"I know."

"So… what do you think about her?"

"She's… nice…"

"Do you… like nice?" He raised an eyebrow at the question and looked at his old friend.

"What's with that look? I just figured that, your type of girl is different."

"What do you mean?"

"You know… you'd go for a girl who's—"

"Not nice?" He interrupted.

"Not really, just someone like Rukia." Her statement made him quickly look at her.

"What makes you think I'd go for someone like that midget?" He said.

"But you did. No, actually you went for Rukia herself. Didn't you go out with her?"

"N-no I didn't." He said looking away trying to hide a blush.

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn't!" He growled now scowling at her but it didn't affect her.

"Yeah right." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "I saw you two kissing on the town bridge."

_"Wait."She said and he stopped._

_"What if someone sees us?" She asked with a hint of worry, he didn't need to reply for she could read it in his eyes but he still did._

_"Let them." He said before his lips touched hers. _

He wanted to smack himself a hundred times for that. He honestly didn't think that anyone would be watching. Let alone think that it would be Tatsuki who caught them. He hated how their stupid date got ruined. He hated that they never did it again and the fact that they got caught but then again remembering how cute his "date" looked that day and how good their kiss felt. It was worth it getting caught.

"Well? Do you remember?" She asked him. He blinked twice.

"N-no. That wasn't me, whoever it was that you saw." He denied.

"Don't try denying it because right after you left I followed you."

"Y-you… followed?"

"Yeah and trust me, I really didn't expect to see you two."

"I told you, that wasn't me! Maybe you followed the wrong guy!" He insisted.

"The wrong guy? Me? Follow the wrong guy? Where the hell do I find another guy with orange hair?" She said chuckling a little.

"Yup. I was pretty sure it was you since you're the only guy I know with that kind of hair color." She added ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" He growled and she laughed. He groaned inwardly then sighed.

"How did you know it was her?"

"So it was her! I knew it!" She said snapping her fingers.

"You mean you didn't—" His eyes widened.

"Nah… I knew that the guy was you but I wasn't sure of who the girl was. Although, I had a feeling that it was Rukia. And it turns out, I'm RIGHT!" She bursted out laughing. He scowled and began cursing himself for asking her that question. He should've kept his mouth shut.

"Damn…" He said in a low tone.

"Aww… what's wrong? I was just messing with you. Was it that big of a secret?"

"S-sort of…" He replied looking back at the ocean.

"Wow. But I have to admit. You two were really good at hiding it. I really wouldn't have known if I haven't seen it back then." She told him.

Nope. We weren't that good since you caught us. He thought to himself.

"Well, past is past right? You don't have to worry about it anymore." She said.

Well, at least that's the only secret that she knows. He added in his thoughts.

"But…" She added.

"But what?"

"Ichigo…"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

He had a bad feeling about whatever that favor might be.

"Shoot." He ended up saying.

"Do you promise to do it?" And that's when he looked at her. She had a serious expression and it made him crease his eyebrows.

"S-sure."

"If… if you had a son…" She started, Ichigo remained steady and careful not to let any reaction give Tatsuki a hint of his secret.

"Would you let him go to my dojo?" She asked with a smile. He sighed in relief he didn't notice that he was holding his breath. Then he smirked.

"Sure." He replied looking back at the ocean. She chuckled.

"Great. He could start next week." She said. No matter how he tried to control himself, his mouth gaped and his eyes widened. He quickly looked at his friend who just spoke. He didn't know what to say or what to ask.

No way! Is this woman human? He screamed inside his head as he stared unbelievably at Tatsuki.

"What? Ken'ichi's your son right?" She asked plainly as if she knew all along.

"T-that's not—"

"Oh? Are you going to deny it too?"

"I—"

"You know, I already know the truth. You denying it would just make things funnier." She reminded him.

H-how did she find out? Was the question he really wanted to be answered.

Don't tell me she saw us—

Noticing his stare, Tatsuki knew what Ichigo was thinking.

"If you think that I found out because I saw you two doing "it"…" She started making the quotation marks with her fingers. "Then you're wrong." Her statement made him feel relieved but it didn't take him from the hot seat.

"Oh, come on… I'm not that nosy, you know."

"Says the woman who followed me to the town bridge." He muttered.

"T-that was before! And the town bridge wasn't exactly the way to your house!" She told him.

Well, he had to admit, she does have a point.

"Anyways, seeing you do it wasn't the only way of finding out and don't get me wrong, I have no intention of ever, EVER seeing you do that."

"Should I be happy about that?"

She sighed, "Ever since the first time I saw the little boy, he reminded me of you. We grew up together so… It felt weird at seeing you in kid form with black hair you know." She explained and he listened intently.

"Whenever the kid smiled I saw how you used to be. I didn't tell anyone what I felt back then. I had a lot of theories but I decided to just let it be. Then one night, I saw you three from my room window. I think you were building a sand castle and that's when I think everything made sense."

This time, he sighed. Guess he couldn't hide anything from her.

"Sorry…" She said in a low tone.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I think I found out another secret. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't told anyone." He didn't reply. The silence continued so she felt the need to break it.

"Why did you want to hide it anyway?"

"She… doesn't want to talk about us."

"Oh… so, why did you break up?"

"I don't know." Tatsuki scowled. She was confused by his answer but she didn't want to pry anymore than that.

Whatever the reason was must be really deep or serious. She thought. She examined her old friend who wasn't looking at her. He seemed to be in deep thought as well.

They tried to hide it. They were really good at it. If I didn't see them in the bridge, I would never have known but that made me watch them carefully. Those simple looks and smiles all hid something. Something that not anyone else would have noticed. Something that only the two of them knew. I couldn't help but be curious as to why it ended and when it ended. To me who knew their secret, their love felt like something strong. Did he cheat? Don't think he'd do that. By the way he looked at her before, it looked like he wouldn't let even a single fly harm her. Did she want to break up? I don't think so either. She was exceptionally good at keeping her feelings a secret. Actually, I rarely saw her show her true feelings towards him. Even when he left she didn't seem bothered. When he was surrounded by girls, she didn't seem jealous. But that's when I figured out what she truly felt.

Trust.

She trusted him in every way. She trusted him that he'll keep their secret and he did. She trusted him that he'll be there for her and he was. She trusted him that he'll love her and… he did.

"Rukia… What's she to you now?" She asked. Pulling up random questions.

"Past is past." He began. "… She's nothing but a friend to me now. Nothing… just… an old friend." He replied plainly.

"So… have you told Hime the truth? I mean, you have been dating for a year now…"

"Not yet." He replied in a low tone. Tatsuki noticed his still blank expression. It was a mixture of sadness and guilt.

"Ichigo, did you ever love her?" She began again feeling worried about the man's feelings for her best friend.

"I always have." He replied but by the way he said it Tatsuki knew he was referring to someone else.

She walked out pushing the glass doors of the building open. She slowly began to walk towards the ocean holding the red shell in her palms but she stopped when she saw two familiar people sitting on the sand. They seem to be talking to each other. She walked closer but stopped again when she noticed that the two paused. There was silence before she heard the woman spoke.

"Rukia…" The woman began.

She clenched the shell in her hands at the sound of her name.

"What's she to you now?" She asked. The question made her tremble. From there she wanted to run and go back immediately but she ended up staying put and waiting for the orange haired man's answer.

"Past is past." He began. "… She's nothing but a friend to me now. Nothing… just… an old friend." He replied plainly.

Their conversation must have been very solemn because they didn't even notice the sound of the seashell being dropped and hitting the sand and the steps of a certain raven haired woman running away.

She was breathing hard as she quickly pushed the doors open and quickly dashing inside. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

No! She scolded herself in her mind and she closed her eyes shut.

She continued running not caring wherever she was going. Then…

BUMP!

"Ouch! Kya!" She squealed when she hit someone. She was about to fall when whoever she just hit grabbed her arm and pulled her.

"Woah! What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." The person said. The next thing she knew, her face was on the person's chest and she looked up.

"A-akira!" She exclaimed and quickly took a step back. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said bowing.

"It's fine. It's way better than being elbowed by you, though." He scoffed chuckling. She looked away feeling embarrassed.

"So… why were you running anyway?"

"Huh? I—um… it was nothing."

"Well, I was looking for you."

"You were looking for me?" She repeated.

"Yeah."

"But I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?" She asked and he smiled.

"Tell you what, why don't we go upstairs and have a drink. We could talk and I'll tell you everything." He offered. She sighed.

"Alright." She replied feeling the need to go anywhere far from where she was just now. Akira smiled and led her to his room with the number 664 in the seventh floor.

"Wow, you're room is… different… from mine." She said looking around while she sat on the creamy white couch.

"Well this is called a VIP room. The rooms in the seventh floor are different because it's where the very important guests stay." He explained as he walked in the room carrying two glasses of wine and an opened bottle of champagne. He put down one of the wine glass on the coffee table and pouring champagne on the one he was holding. He placed the champagne bottle next to the empty wine glass on the said table. He moved his hand so that the wine in the champagne glass began to swirl. Then he handed it to the petite woman. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"It adds taste." He said and she chuckled before taking it. She took a sip then smiled.

"Wow. This is good." She said. Then he smiled and took the bottle of champagne and poured some in the wine glass on the coffee table. Then he took the glass and sat beside the petite woman on the couch.

"So, what do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well, first, where have you been?"

"There has been a new guest and I volunteered to take care of it seeing as it is the last day of your reunion, I figured that Mizuiro should take it easy and enjoy it while it lasted." Rukia nodded and took another sip of wine until it was half filled.

"It's been a while huh?"

"Yeah… it has, since I haven't seen you ever since the graduation day."

"Well, I have tons of stuff to do. Your life must've been great after graduation Mr. Valedictorian." She joked before finishing off her wine and placing it down on the coffee table.

"Not really." He replied looking at her.

"Really?"

"Don't you think that it should have been you who became valedictorian?"

She paused to look at him. "What do you mean? It was a fair fight. I'm actually contented with being Ms. Salutatorian."

"I'm not." He replied lowly.

"You're… not?" She asked in confusion.

"No… I think… you deserved it more than me. Rukia, you're not fit to be just a salutatorian…" He said. Suddenly, she felt her vision become hazy. She blinked twice and shook her head to try and stay steady. Akira continued to speak but she couldn't comprehend it anymore. She could just see him sitting next to her with his mouth still speaking.

"W-what?" She whispered. Then she tried to reach for him.

"Akira I… I don't…" was all that escaped her mouth before she fell forward with her body caught by the couch. Akira stood up and leaned down on her ear. He began to whisper with a grin.

"Good night, Rukia."

A/N: WAAHHH! "I finished it! I'm so happy!" this was what I said after pressing the last closing quotation mark. Hooray! Now I can update. Woot! Woot! Man, what the hell is Akira planning *gasp* hahaha XD Where the hell is Ichigo when you need him? Hahaha XD Oh… guys, I'm really sorry for the late update again. You see my grandmother passed away. Yeah, I know. My aunt passed away a few months before, I think that was when I wrote chapter 28. Well anyway, it's going to be a long holiday. Your reviews would really help in cheering me up. Thanks for reading everyone. Oh! And I almost forgot. I made the wrong prediction. The reunion chapters would end in the next chapter hehe… I just felt the need to end this one here. Sorry for the errors and mistakes since I quickly updated without checking for grammar mistakes. Again, please REVIEW! ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	36. Confessions II

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 36: Confessions II

"I guess I should go back up to my room now." She said standing up dusting herself of sand. He looked up before he stood up as well.

"I guess I'll go now too."

"I thought you wanted to be alone?"

"Well, I could be alone in my room." He smirked and she chuckled.

"Alright." They began to walk back. He followed her with his hands behind his head. He stopped when something on the sand caught his eye. Tatsuki noticed his sudden stop. She turned around and saw him pick up something on the sand.

"What's wrong? You dropped something?" She asked.

"Um… It's nothing."

"Oh… come on let's go." She told him.

"Wait… um… why don't you go ahead? I still have something I need to do." He replied she stared at him trying to read whatever's going on inside his head but she couldn't comprehend it. She just ended up sighing.

"Alright." She said walking away.

Ichigo watched as his friend walked back inside the building then he looked at the shell in his palm.

"Could this be it?" He murmured. He examined the sand where he found the shell.

Impossible… He told himself.

If this thing came from here, it would have been buried at least a little on the sand right? Or it shouldn't it be near the shore? But… it got here? And it's above the sand? How could that be? Questions popped inside his head as he continued to examine the said shell.

Unless…

Someone found it and dropped it here…

But…

Why drop something this beautiful?

He sighed and put the shell inside his pocket before he went back inside.

* * *

She lay alone on the bed sleeping soundlessly with an innocent face. He sat beside her on the bed. He placed a hair covering her face behind her ear. Then he began to stroke her soft cheeks with his fingers gently, careful not to wake her up. Then he took her palm and kissed it. He held it against his cheek and gently rubbing his cheek against the back of her palm. She didn't react to his gestures; she just continued her peaceful slumber. He leaned forward so that his face was close to hers.

"Rukia…" He began in a whisper. As expected, there was no reply from the petite woman. He stroked her hair as if lightly patting the head of a baby.

"Seven years… I never thought I'd see you again." He murmured. Then her head moved facing the other side and looking away from him.

"No… Don't look away…" He then gently turned her head back to face him. It was easy since she was as limp as a vegetable and was in deep sleep.

"Just… look at me…"

* * *

The doors to the elevator opened. He stepped out. He looked at the hall then sighed.

I have to talk to her. He told himself.

Then he walked towards a certain room. The one with the number 426. He knocked gently. There was no reply so he decided to knock harder but still, nothing. He was about to walk away when another door opened.

"Ichigo? I knew someone was knocking." The woman spoke.

"Hey… have you seen—" He pointed at the door.

"Um… Isn't she inside?" She said walking towards the door and turning the knob.

"That's weird. I know she's in there when Ken'ichi and I went to my room. She doesn't lock the door when she's the only one inside so, I guess she left."

"Where do you think is she?" He asked with a scowl. Momo shrugged.

"Maybe she went for a walk. Don't know why she would but I really have no idea where she is."

"Oh… okay, thanks." He said running off.

"Wait! Why are you looking for her?" She shouted.

"It's nothing!" He replied and with that, Momo just went back inside her room.

* * *

"All this time, I don't think you ever saw me but you were the only one I saw. Ever since you entered the student council as the secretary, the day when I saw you in the assembly. I've always liked you." His eyes scanned her body from head to toe then back up.

"From that day on, I did all I can for you to notice me. You were smart so I studied hard. You were part of the student council so I joined as an associate then when you became president, I became the vice. See? Whenever you needed me, I was always there." He softly pecked her cheek before he spoke again.

"I swore that one day, I'll have you." He whispered then he straddled above her.

"But you know… To be honest, I thought I was doing great and everything's going according to plan. But there were still miscalculations." He said resting his forehead on hers.

"And that one big miscalculation was that, I'd never expect you…" he started then he moved his lips to her ear.

"To meet Kurosaki Ichigo." He growled gritting his teeth for some reason she let out a soft moan and moved her head to the side.

"Yes… Rukia… Ichigo, the love of your life… that orange haired freak who ruined everything… who ruined your life." He murmured looking at her face but her expression remained the same, peacefully sleeping.

"Don't you hate him?" He asked leaning his face forward, his lips and inch away from her.

"Well, if you don't, I do. I'll hate him for you. After what he did to you, I would never forgive him but... it doesn't matter now. Since, things still went according to my plan. Although, that was another miscalculation, I never thought that it would take seven years for my plan to work. I mean just look at us now." He whispered then he leaned closer so that his lips were lightly touching hers. "Sorry I had to drug you… I would've wanted you awake but I just don't want you to struggle or let alone hurt you. It's better this way, right?" He whispered softly but she just remained still. He grinned then ran a finger on her lips that were slightly parted. He grinned at the feeling of her soft lips against her fingers. Then he leaned back down to taste her soft lips against his. He slowly pulled back to look at her face. He caressed her face with his palms.

"I know… I wish you weren't asleep too." He said then he looked down to what she was wearing. She changed the white shirt that she wore when she walked with Renji. Now she was wearing a pink polo shirt with five buttons placed until the upper half of the shirt, and a white collar. The edges of the sleeves were white as well and there was a white fabric that extends from the collar for the buttons. The rest was colored pink. For the bottom, she wore the same pair of shorts that she wore before. He watched her chest heave up and down as she breathed. He ran his fingers through each button then he began to undo the first one.

* * *

He has been going from door to door throughout the whole sixth floor trying to find a single person. Then he stopped at one of the doors and began knocking quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Replied the voice from the inside and the door began to open. The person who opened the door grimaced after seeing who was knocking.

"What do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Have you seen Rukia?"

"Why? What do you want with her?" Renji asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just stop asking questions and answer mine. Rukia's missing and I can't find her." Ichigo replied with a scowl.

"Missing? What do you mean missing?"

"Missing as in gone dumbass, and didn't I tell you to stop asking questions?"

"Then, couldn't you tell that I don't know where she is!" The red head retorted. Ichigo took in a deep breath before he spoke in a low tone.

"Help me find her."

Renji stared at his serious face before he plainly replied, "Fine."

Then they both went downstairs to look for the petite woman, going through room by room by room.

"Damn, small people are so hard to find." Ichigo cursed.

"Do you think we should look in holes?" Renji joked and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Keep looking here, I'll check upstairs." The red head nodded as the carrot top ran back inside the elevator.

* * *

He undid the last button and parted the fabric revealing a light blue colored bra. He couldn't help but stare at the clothing and at her exposed skin. He leaned his face down to hers to once again lavish her lips. Then after he broke from their kiss he went for her neck. For some reason she moved her head once again to the side as if to give him more access. He smirked then he lightly sucked on her neck. She let out a soft moan. Then he pulled back to look at the mark that he created. It was light and not very large but it made him grin. He didn't want to ruin her flawless and velvet skin. Well, not that much anyway. Then, he dive down again putting butterfly kisses on her neck and the skin exposed on her chest.

"Mmnn…" She moaned. She seemed to be dreaming. Her hands slowly came up to his head, lightly raking his hair. She continued to moan at whatever he did. To him it was like music to his ears. He took those moans as pleasure until she said the one word that made him stop. He pulled back to look at her face and saw that her lips were slightly curled up to a smile.

"What did you say?" He asked but the woman asleep didn't reply. He slowly went back to his business looking at her. Then, when his lips reached her chest, he closed his eyes concentrating on her scent and the feeling of her skin on his lips. Slowly, a hand went inside her pink shirt coming from the bottom. It slowly came up and she began to let out soft moans again as the hand reached the edge of her light blue undergarment.

"Rukia…" He moaned as his hand slowly entered the undergarment but before his hand could even go further, she said it again. It was like a safe word. It made him stop. He wished she didn't have to say that word. He hated that one word. Even if she's asleep and right there with him... for him... that word made him feel like he's messing with someone else's property. And that damn word is…

"Ichigo…" She moaned again. There. Once again it escaped her lips. The word that Akira hated and the person that Akira despised… and envied. He pulled back his hand then leaned his face towards hers.

"I can't…" He whispered.

"I can never be him…" He said and he began to tremble

"I'll never be enough huh?" He said with a chuckle. "You must've thought that I'm an idiot. You're right here. I could do everything that I've dreamed of to you but I couldn't just because you say that asshole's name. See? I told you I didn't deserve to be valedictorian." He said then he closed together the open part of her shirt. He didn't close the buttons though. He quickly got off the bed then looked at her sleeping position.

"You know, I would've given you that valedictorian title if you wanted me to. If you had told me to, I would've lowered my grades but after he left… you lost focus… no one else noticed but I did. I worked even harder for you to aim higher and surpass me. That was my plan to get you back on track but… you just did good… and you told me that you're happy with what you got? Liar. It was your goal to be valedictorian. That's what you told me but after you met Kurosaki… everything else didn't matter? I hate his guts for poisoning your mind. You were perfect but he just had to come along and taint you. That son of a bitch would pay." He cursed venom clear on his tone. He clenched his fists and walked away.

* * *

The elevator door opened on the seventh floor. Ichigo stepped out and looked back and forth at the left and the right hall.

"Now, where the hell do I start looking?" He asked himself. Then he just decided to take one path. He stopped at one of the doors, took a deep breath and was about to knock. Akira opened the door. Ichigo stopped his hand midway when he heard another door open from behind him. Akira stepped out of the room. Ichigo turned around and saw the blue haired man. Akira looked up and upon seeing the carrot top, he felt his blood boil with temper. He wasn't able to hold his anger.

"You! This is all your fault!" He growled and marched towards Ichigo grabbing the carrot top's collar.

"What the—" He didn't finish.

"If you haven't come along, things would have been better for her!" He blurted out.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo scowled deeper. "Where is she?" He growled back grabbing Akira's hands.

"Tsch. She's in my room." He replied with a smirk which annoyed Ichigo.

"Damn you! What did you do with her?" He hissed pushing Akira and the man's back hit the wall.

"What did I do?" He said trying to stand up. "What did I do?" He repeated in a louder tone. "What did you do? She wasn't always like that until you showed up." Ichigo grabbed the man's collar and glared at him.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes. Then she gasped and quickly sat up.

"Damn it. I fell asleep?" She asked herself. "Oh shit!" She cursed quickly getting out of bed, then she heard screaming coming from outside.

"Akira?" She whispered and she opened the door. As she stepped out, she saw Ichigo gripping Akira's collar.

"What the fuck is going on here? Break it up you two!" She said pushing Ichigo away then she went for Akira.

"Akira, what's wro—" She didn't finish when he suddenly smashed a kiss on her lips. She tried to push him away.

"You Jerk!" Ichigo yelled as he grabbed him away from her and punched him on the face. Akira was taken a step back by the force. They were both huffing.

"Akira... B-but why?" She whispered as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Why? You still don't get it? All those years… I've always… always been in love with you. I joined the council because of you. I studied hard for you to notice me. I always helped you but you never saw me as nothing more than a friend." He wiped his bloody lip with his arm.

"But, you never told me—" Rukia didn't finish when Ichigo cut her off.

"You see dumbass, you picked the wrong person to like. This midget doesn't actually understand those things, she may be smart but when it comes to things like that, you have to tell her face to face." He said nodding towards the petite woman.

"So tell me…" He began as he straightened up. "If I told you that I loved you back then, would you choose me rather than that jerk?" He said walking towards the petite woman.

"I... B-but, you were a great friend! Like a brother!" She exclaimed

"I thought so..." He said in a low tone and walked passed her.

"Hey wait!" The orange haired man tried to stop him.

"Save it, I already decided to go back to California tomorrow. If she said yes to me, I would have asked her to come along. But seeing is that you're here, I definitely doubt that she'd say yes." He said before he continued walking.

I had that chance...

Seven years ago...

This time... You win...

You always did...

You said you never told me to lose things because you just take them away without noticing…

She wasn't always like that until you showed up...

After she met you… she was happier...

"And by the way" He stopped again not turning around, "The boy, Ken'ichi... He's your son. Isn't he?" He said and the two quickly looked at him in surprise at what they heard. They're eyes were as wide as plates because of what he said. Akira smirked taking their reaction as a yes. Then he continued to walk away. Ichigo blinked his eyes in confusion.

Was that even still a secret or does damn everyone know about it already? Ichigo asked himself.

When Akira was out of sight, Ichigo sighed.

"Damn... I always knew he was a freak." He murmured then he turned to look at Rukia. She was looking down at the sides. She bit her lower lip and her hands were clenched shut. He couldn't blame her reaction though. She just lost a very important friend who she just reunited with once again.

She's probably blaming herself again. He thought and he walked towards her.

"Hey—" He said in a low tone but he suddenly noticed her opened buttons. It made him scowl. She looked up at him.

"What?" She asked when she saw him with a scowl. Then he took step forward and she took a step back. He took another step, she was about to step back when her back hit the wall. She couldn't step back anymore.

"D-don't come any closer." She warned but he still did. Then he slammed his fists on the wall. She flinched at the sound it created. She was now caged in his arms and all that she could do was closed her eyes shut. He stared at her before he gently pushed some of her hair back revealing her neck. He saw the light hickey on her white skin. Even if it wasn't big, it was easily seen since she had white skin. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Good thing Akira wasn't there anymore, he wouldn't think twice into beating him into a pulp because of the small mark. He let out a sigh to try and calm himself down and not run after the blue haired man. Then, he took a handful of Rukia's hair and placed it gently over her shoulder to cover the bruise on her neck. She opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She whispered unaware of the hickey on her neck. He slowly looked at her and leaned his face forward. She tightly shut her eyes again and tried to squirm away. Her hands came up to his chest and pushed him away. Then, instead of doing what she thought he'd do, he leaned towards her ear.

"Close your buttons." He whispered. Her eyes immediately opened and looked down on her chest. She saw that all the buttons were undone so she quickly clutched the fabric with her hands. He smirked and she looked away.

"Pervert." She murmured.

"I'm the pervert? You're the one with the open buttons."

"And you were ogling me while my buttons are open. You jerk!" She yelled kicking his shin.

"Ouch!" He yelped hoping on one leg and sitting down across her, resting his back on the wall and massaging his leg. She turned around to face the wall as she closed her buttons.

"Good thing Akira didn't go out with you, I don't think he could withstand dealing with something like this every day." He scoffed. She turned around and glared at him.

"Is that the only thing you know how to do? Insult me? You make me sound like I'm not a very good girlfriend." She said with her hands on her waist and a scowl on her face.

"I make you sound like you're not a good girlfriend huh? If I was making you sound like you're not very good at being a girlfriend then I would've said Akira wouldn't have been able to handle being kicked for trying to kiss his girlfriend. Maybe if he tried to help her carry her things, she'll just go "No thanks." or after waiting for her for hours and hours, she'll end up saying, "You go ahead." and plus, I don't think he could even handle your cooking, let alone a girl who's obsessed with Chappy the rabbit!" She gasped.

"Y-you! W-well you're not much of a prince charming yourself!" She retorted feeling her cheeks burn in anger.

"Funny. I don't remember you looking for prince charming and besides, wouldn't kill you to react like a normal girl." He said and she pouted.

"I-I could be normal!"

"Name one time…" He paused. "Oh yeah… there is one time…" He said upon remembering something and he began to snicker.

"W-what's so funny?" She asked nervously.

"Rose." He said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Rose." He repeated and she gasped. Her cheeks turning red.

"I-I'm out of here!" She yelled marching away. He began to laugh.

Yup, she remembered. He thought.

She opened the door to her room and dashed towards the bedroom. She sprawled on the bed with her face buried on the pillow. Then she held a hand on her cheek, she could tell that she was still blushing. She took in a deep breath.

That damn Kurosaki! I was supposed to be mad at him! I shouldn't even be talking to him. She thought and her head faced the sides.

"Rose…" She repeated then she groaned. "Damn it!" She cursed as her memories came back to her.

"_Alright, what's the capital of Austria?" She asked taping her finger on the page of the book. He gulped as he stared at her finger then back at her._

"_Well?" She asked again waiting for an answer._

"_Um… it's Canberra?" He answered nervously._

_WACK!_

"_That's AUSTRALIA stupid!" She scolded. "What about Norway?"_

"_Damn… I give up!"_

_WACK!_

"_It's OSLO, you know? The paper? Anyways, I've been asking you that twice and you still don't remember?"_

"_Are you kidding me? There's like fucking hundreds of those capitals and you expect me to memorize them all in one night?" He protested._

_WACK!_

"_Ouch! Why the hell did you hit me? I didn't say anything wrong!" He yelped._

"_Yes you did! You said you can't do it but I know you can, that's why I'm helping you, asshole!"_

"_You're not helping me! All you do is hit me!"_

"_That's because all you do is give me wrong answers!" She retorted._

"_Well, sorry for not being you, little miss I-know-everything!"_

_She crossed her arms over her chest. If you're wondering what's going on, well, our two heroes are studying. Yes, they always study but today is different because Rukia's the one asking questions and according to her rules, when you get the wrong answer, you get hit so right now, Ichigo's flooding with bruises._

"_Look, I'm being nice so that you don't flunk it on the test next week." Then she looked at the clock and sighed. "Well, it's getting late. I guess we should continue this tomorrow." She said and he let out a low, "Yes…" which got him a death glare from the petite girl._

"_Um… I-I mean… darn." He said scratching the back of his head then, they began to fix their things. Ichigo watched her as she neatly piled the books. She noticed him looking at her._

"_What?" She asked._

"_N-nothing." He replied stuttering and looking away._

_He stood by the door and was about to leave._

"_So… see you tomorrow?" He said._

"_Um… yeah. Bye." She replied as she closed the door but before it completely closed, he stopped it with his hand._

"_Wait!"_

"_Huh? What's wrong?" Then she saw him carefully pull out something from his bag. Her eyes widened._

"_I was careful not to crush it in my bag; I didn't want to walk flailing it around either, so here." He said handing her a rose wrapped in plastic. She blinked twice and slowly took it. She looked back and forth at the boy and the rose._

"_Maybe you don't remember and maybe you didn't want to remember this day but I felt an urge to give you one." He added._

"_Oh… thanks…" She replied lowly. Seeing her reaction, he just nodded._

"_Well, I guess I'll go now." He said and she just nodded back still looking at the flower. Then she pushed the door close. She stood with her back against the door as she stared at the red flower. She held it close to her nose and smelled its wonderful scent. She smiled._

_Same day but a different month…_

_I thought I was the only one thinking about that day… _

_I can't believe he remembered…_

_That one kiss…_

_And he still decided to give me this, after I beat him up while studying…_

_And even if we aren't really together…_

_Her smile grew wider and she began to walk away from the door still eyes glued on the rose. She began to giggle as she smelled the rose's fragrance._

_Oh, wow! A rose…_

_A single rose. I've received a lot of roses before but it never gave me this warm feeling inside._

_She held the rose up and she began to twirl around with it, giggling and dancing with glee at the feeling of receiving a rose from someone special. Then, suddenly…_

"_Um… I think I forgot somethi—" He said opening the door. Both of them paused looking at each other. Rukia gasped and straightened up then quickly hid the rose behind her back. Ichigo fought back the urge to smile._

"_Forget it." He said trying to stop a laugh from coming out, then he just closed the door back. Outside, he began to chuckle._

_So she did like the rose. He thought._

_She felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment._

_Oh no! She yelled inside her head and she quickly ran towards the door to open it. _

_Ichigo was still chuckling as he looked behind him. He saw petite girl with a red face because of anger and embarrassment._

"_You jerk!" She yelled. "Stop laughing at me!"_

"_I-I'm not laughing at you." He replied, his laughter dying down._

"_Yes you are!"_

"_No, I'm not!" Then, she kicked his shin._

"_Ouch!" He yelped and cringed in pain._

"_I'm never going to talk to you again! EVER!" She said before going back inside and slamming the door shut._

"_W-wait!" He tried to stop her but the door was already closed. He began to knock._

"_Rukia! Oi! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—"_

"_Go away!" He heard her say from inside._

"_Listen to me first! Come on!" He said as he continued to knock but there was no reply._

"_I'm not leaving this spot until you come out and talk to me." He added._

"_Fine! Rot for all I care!" She replied then he heard her stamping her feet as she went upstairs. He sighed and sat down in front of the door._

_Rukia began to read a really thick book. She finished reading almost three fourths of the said book when she realized that she couldn't understand it at all. All she was thinking was…_

_Is he still down there?_

_Was he serious?_

_It's been hours and there's still school tomorrow…_

_He's not that stupid, is he?_

_Then she went downstairs with a blanket around herself and she slowly approached the door. As she opened it, all her questions were answered._

_Yup, he was that stupid._

_He was sitting, asleep on the pavement with his back facing the door. Her expression softened and she kneeled behind him._

"_Honestly, the things you do…" She whispered. Then she took off the blanket around her. She gently placed it around him but all of a sudden, the boy grabbed her hand. She gasped then he turned his head to look at her._

"_I told you I wouldn't leave until you talk to me."_

"_Fine. Now I'm talking to you and I'm telling you to leave so leave." She said and he turned his body to face her._

"_I wasn't really laughing at you." He said._

"_Yeah, right." She replied rolling her eyes._

"_Well, I was just happy since I thought you didn't like the rose. You're reaction when I gave it to you seemed like you didn't want it." He explained._

"_Okay fine. It was all just a misunderstanding so you should go home now, it's really late." She said standing up and he stood up as well. He was about to give back the blanket when she suddenly held out her hand and signaled him to stop._

"_Keep it. I have a feeling you might need it." She said with a smirk. He just raised an eyebrow in confusion._

"_Then, I'll get going now." He said and she nodded. She watched him as he was about to leave when suddenly he turned around and gently pecked her lips. Her eyes widened and he smirked._

"_Good night. Don't forget to lock the doors." He whispered and she nodded innocently. She went back inside and he walked back home only to find out that the house was already locked._

_No way! Damn it! He cursed inside his head as he tried to open the gates._

_He looked at the blanket then at the house of the petite girl and he remembered what she said._

_Keep it. I have a feeling you might need it._

"_Damn…" He ended up saying in the cold and silent night with only a blanket to keep him warm._

That night, Akira sat at the window seat inside the private plane. He was looking outside when suddenly, someone sat beside him.

"Why so glum, handsome?" She asked but he just smirked. Then she stroked his shiny blue hair.

"Don't you want to leave yet? I could tell my—"

"No, it's alright. I agreed to leave as soon as he arrived. I'm glad Mizuiro's father came when he did."

"But we could have stayed longer. You do know that once we get to California…" She didn't finish.

"I know. We're not going back." He added to her statement.

"So… you wanted to leave already?"

"There's no point in staying." He said with his eyes not wavering from its look outside. She sighed before speaking again.

"That Kuchiki girl, you liked her didn't you Akira?"

"Well, I did but she already has someone else."

"Really? Was it that orange head?" She heard him smirk.

"I can't believe he fell for that chick and didn't think twice about it . Well she is a Kuchiki maybe he's after her wealth and—"

"He's not."

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"It's because they already have a son."

"A son? You're joking!" She exclaimed unbelievably.

"No, it's true."

"How did you know?"

"I've always known. Ever since the beginning, I knew."

How much he changed her…

How much she waited for him…

How much she loved him…

"She disappeared right after graduation. I figured that her brother found out and he might've wanted the child to be aborted to avoid the company's reputation being damaged but I didn't think he'd let her…" He didn't finish.

There was a long pause before he continued.

"That boy… is her son…"

Their son…

"I could see it from the boy's face that he's Rukia's…"

And Ichigo's… He added in his head and it made his eyebrows furrow so he took in a deep breath. Esmeralda puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I knew that girl was a slut. She doesn't deserve someone like you, forget about her." She said before standing up and leaving Akira alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The morning came and everyone said their goodbyes. Each one taking their cars and leaving the resort symbolizing the end of their reunion but there would always be other times. They all knew that this wasn't the last and they'll definitely make sure it wasn't.

Mizuiro stood in the middle of the beach. He let the breeze blow his hair freely and he felt it against his skin. Out of the blue, he heard footsteps on the sand coming closer. He smiled. He knew exactly who it was.

"You were the last one to arrive. Figures you're the last one to leave." He said turning around to face the orange haired man who smirked as he walked closer.

"I didn't want to leave without saying good bye." Ichigo said.

"You knew?"

"You didn't tell anyone."

"Who else knows?"

"I think it's just me who knew that this was your farewell party." Ichigo said looking straight at Mizuiro. "You'll still be coming back right?" He added.

"Not sure."

"Then I'll make sure you come back, even if I have to grab you all the way from California." His statement made Mizuiro chuckle.

"Well, it's going to be awhile…" Mizuiro told him.

"Don't keep us waiting that long though. We don't want to miss you too much." Mizuiro smiled and nodded.

"Oh, and by the way, I wanted to give you this." Ichigo said digging inside his pocket and pulling out a red shell and handing it to his friend. Mizuiro's smile disappear. His mouth gaped open as he stared widely at what his friend was handing him. He slowly held out his hand and Ichigo placed the shell in Mizuiro's palm. He stared at the familiar seashell. He ran his fingers through it feeling every part of it. He began to smile and looked up at Ichigo.

"How did you—"

"I reckon that someone else found it first but whoever that person was must've dropped it or something because I found it." Ichigo explained. Mizuiro looked back at the shell and smiled wider.

"It's been years… who would've thought, this would show up right before I leave."

"Guess it's her way of saying good bye." He said and Mizuiro looked back at Ichigo. Then he held out his hand to his orange haired friend, handing the shell back. Ichigo scowled in confusion. Then Mizuiro walked towards him and placed the shell in Ichigo's hand.

"There must've been a reason why I couldn't find it. Maybe it's because she didn't want me to cling on her too much." He said leaving the shell in his friend's hand.

"B-but it came back, see? I'm giving it back to you!" Ichigo yelped handing back the shell but Mizuiro shook his head.

"No. You keep it. Take it as a remembrance."

"But… This is yours! To remind you of her…" He said as his tone lowered down.

"I don't need that shell to remind me of her." Mizuiro began. "This beach is a reminder of her. I spent years in this beach looking for that shell—looking for her. When deep down, I know she's in my heart. So I don't need to take that with me because I know that wherever I go, she's always looking out for me. Keep it, Ichigo. It'll be my gift to you as a thank you for being a good friend."

Ichigo looked back and forth at the shell and his small friend. Then he looked down gripping the shell.

"I can't. I just can't take it." He said Mizuiro's eyebrows shot up in hearing what his friend said.

"What do you mean? Of course you can take it."

Then Ichigo looked up with a serious look.

"Tell you what, I'll hold on to it for you so that when you come back you won't have a hard time looking for it. Okay?"

Figuring that he couldn't argue with his friend's suggestion, he smiled and replied, "Alright."

"I'm warning you. I have no intention of holding onto this forever so you better come back." He warned putting the shell in his pocket. Mizuiro gave him a genuine smile.

* * *

She puts her baggage down and jumps on the bed. She noticed the phone on the side table. She sat up and held on a pillow. She looked at the answering machine and noticed that she received two messages. She pressed a button and the first message began.

"Hey… If you're listening to this now then you must be home. I need to talk to you. Call me." The voice said. She squealed and hugged the pillow tighter. She played the message again and again. She felt her cheeks burn in happiness as a blush spread throughout her face.

"Should I call him now? Or should I wait? Oh…." She debated with herself but she decided to listen to the next message first.

"As soon as you get this, call me! Quick!" The voice ordered. It was a short message but it struck her for some reason so she immediately called back. Just after one ring, the other person picked up.

"Hell—"

"Oh, thank goodness you finally called." The person replied.

"W-well, is this important?"

"Of course!"

"Um… Y-yes ma'am. S-sorry." She replied stuttering and she heard the person on the other line sighed.

"But before anything else, have you spoken to anyone else since you arrived?"

"Um… Nope. Oh, no wait, I think I greeted my neighbor—"

"Is there anyone else?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good because, there's something I need to tell you and I want you to listen very carefully."

"Just tell me already Tatsuki." She whined. Tatsuki took in a deep breath.

"Here goes…" She began in a low tone.

I'm sorry Ichigo. I have a feeling of what you might do and I don't think she could take it.

A/N: Woah! I reached page 300 of my word! Wahahaha I'm SO HAPPY! But for some reason, I feel bad for Akira… Oh, well. Maybe he'll find someone in California, who knows. Well, I'm getting a feeling that I'll be feeling bad for someone else in the next chapter. *gasp* I think you guys know who I'm talking about. Here we go! You know, I really had fun writing the part with Ichigo and Mizuiro. Rock and roll! Their friendship is so cool. It reminded me of my own friends :) Friends that you'll treasure forever and ever for the rest of your life. Oh and speaking of friends, I'll be doing some Christmas shopping tomorrow yipee! I need to buy them presents although I really hate it when you ask someone what they want for Christmas and they'd just say anything would do. Anything? What the hell is anything? The reason why I asked was because I wanted to give people decent presents that they wanted! Not just "anything". Well, it's really frustrating me right now. Another stupid answer is world peace. Damn it! I can't afford that! (even if I put together all my life savings) Well, anyways thanks a lot for reading and please REVIEW. Sorry for the grammatical errors and for burning out my frustrations in the A/N. Hahaha anyways what I really want for Christmas this year is to be able to watch Bleach Movie 4 :)) I just... I want... Oh, never mind... a domo bag would do too :)) . What about you guys? What do you want for Christmas? ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	37. I'll Hear You Out

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 37: I'll Hear You Out

He was waiting for her just like how they agreed on. He tapped his foot on the pavement and he began to whistle. Although, his whistling wasn't that much heard because of the people screams in the rides and the people chitchatting, laughing and yelling. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved sweater with its zipper slightly unzipped revealing a white shirt underneath. His outfit blended perfectly with other people but he still got glances from them because of well… er… his hair. Well, no matter. He didn't care anyways. He had his hands inside the pockets of his pants. Suddenly, he heard running footsteps that made him look up. From there he saw her. She definitely stood out the crowd. With her orange sundress and orange hair, she was… she was… a walking carrot with huge tits. Well, running actually but with huge tits.

"Ichigo!" She called out giggling while she waved her hand and running towards him. When she reached him, she gave him a big hug. He caught her in his arms. People are looking again. He could see the people murmuring and commenting. Some of those were, "Aww", "That's so sweet" and the ever popular, "Che. Kids" He rolled his eyes. He couldn't care less if people shot glances at them. Then, the tangerine haired woman broke from their hug and straightened up.

"I'm really sorry I'm late." She said shyly.

"Um… actually, you're five minutes early." He corrected.

"O-oh…" She said as she laughed nervously. "Then, I'm really sorry I'm early." She added. "How long have you been waiting?"

"I just arrived too, actually."

"Then, we were both early but since we are already here when it's time for us to meet, then, we're just in time!" She exclaimed gleefully.

"I guess… so… um do you mind if we talk first?" He asked. She was looking around the rides in the town amusement park.

"About what?" She asked not looking at him but as if looking for something.

"Well, it's something very—" He didn't finish when she suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"Could we go for a ride in the Ferris wheel first?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh… s-sure." He replied as he let her completely drag him to the said ride.

Inside the Ferris wheel…

"Oh wow! Just look at everything from up here!" She said bubbly. The car of the Ferris wheel was an open kind so you could feel the breeze of the wind as you go up. Ichigo just watched Orihime beam at the sight of the whole amusement park as he began to think…

We're alone… just the two of us…

I guess I should tell her now…

"Um…" He began.

"You know it's so nice up here but the rumors said a girl jump off this very Ferris wheel before so her ghost still haunts this amusement park. Isn't that amazing?" She asked him with sparkling eyes.

He opened his mouth and was about to speak but after what she said he just closed it again.

He could already imagine it.

"_Oh, Ichigo! I hate you!" She yelped teary eyed._

"_No wait! I can explain." He tried to stop her but she quickly jumped off the car before he could even grab her. Then he watched her body fall from the top of the Ferris wheel until she hit the ground. All he could do was yell "NOOO!" as he reached out his hand._

"Ichigo… Hey, Ichigo!" She called out shaking her boyfriend. Ichigo blinked twice.

"Huh? What?"

"The ride's over. You were spacing out. Come on." She said pulling him out of the car.

They were walking now with her hands holding his.

"Um…" He began.

"Hmm?"

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"About what?"

"It's about—" He didn't finish again.

"Oh! Ice cream! Do you want some? I'll treat you." She said pulling him.

"Two please." She said sweetly to the vendor.

"What flavor, would you like, miss?" The man asked.

"Chocolate!" She exclaimed cheerfully then she looked at Ichigo, waiting for him to say what flavor he liked.

"Um… strawberry." He said in a low tone and Orihime giggled.

"You know what; I think I'll have strawberry as well." She told the vendor and the man just nodded before giving them their ice cream. Then Orihime reached for her shoulder bag to get her wallet but before she could even pull anything out Ichigo handed the man a bill.

"I got it." He told her with a smirk and she smiled. They began walking again each holding a strawberry ice cream.

"Mmm… yummy!" She squealed. He looked at her and saw that her mouth was filled with ice cream.

"Ichigo tastes good." She joked with a big smile. It made him blush a little then he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Here." He said handing it to her.

"Oh… T-thanks..." She replied her face flushed red in embarrassment at eating like a three year old. Then she began to wipe her lips with the handkerchief.

"S-sorry. I-I think I ruined your handkerchief." She said looking at the fabric.

"Er… I-It's fine." He replied.

"I-I'll just wash it then return it to you… hmm… but, then you wouldn't have one…" She said then she dug her hand in her bag and pulled out an orange handkerchief. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

She has one? He thought.

"Here." She said handing it to him. She noticed his expression.

"Oh… um… s-sorry. I should have just used my own instead of taking yours. I just couldn't decline the—" She didn't finish when he took the offered handkerchief.

"It's alright. This would do." He said with a smile. She blushed again.

He's so nice. She thought.

She looked away to try and hide her blushing face.

"So umm…" He began again. "There's this something I've been meaning to—"

He didn't finish when she blurted out, "Is that a mirror house?" pointing at a place with the sign, "MIRRORS."

"Um... I think s—"

"Oh! Do you mind if we go in?" She asked him with beaming eyes.

"S-su—" He didn't have time to finish his answer when suddenly his date began to pull him, dragging them both inside the mirror house.

It was a little dim inside. It was also full of mirrors, obviously. It was like a maze and everywhere you look, you'd see your reflection being distorted into funny shapes like big head thin body or the other way around. Orihime giggled at seeing their reflection change mirror after mirror. As for Ichigo, he just followed Orihime as they go around, scowling every now and then at how stupid he looked like in those reflections. Then he looked at the woman he was with. She looked so happy crouching down and straightening up as she observed her reflection. She was like a little kid who just played in a playground for the first time. He looked around. They were alone again.

Should I tell her now? He thought.

"Hey Ori—" He didn't finish when an idea popped in his head.

"_Oh, Ichigo! I hate you!" She yelped teary eyed._

"_No wait! I can explain." He tried to stop her but she hit one of the mirrors with her palm. It broke into pieces. She held a piece with her bloody hand and held it on her neck. She began to slash her neck with the bloody piece of glass. After her throat was cut open she fell to the ground with her orange dress filled with blood. Ichigo ran to her and held her in his arms. All he could do was yell "NOOO!"_

"Hey Ichi, you alright?" She said waving a hand in his face. He had his mouth gaped open and his eyes had a blank stare. He blinked his chocolate orbs after hearing the woman's voice.

"Huh? What?"

"Were you going to say something?" She asked in curiosity.

"Oh… that? I… um… It's nothing." He said feeling his heart beat fast.

There's no way I'd tell that here. He thought.

"Oh… okay. Mind if we go around some more?"

"S-sure." He replied stuttering a little.

They went out of the mirror house and they began to walk around the amusement park again. They still received glances from other people which made him scowl.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly after seeing his scowl.

"N-nothing just… the people are starting to annoy me." He mumbled.

"S-sorry. It must be because of my dress. I just… really felt like wearing orange today. You know? So that it matches my hair… and yours." She said the last to parts like a whisper but he heard it.

"Oh…" He replied.

They tried to go for other rides and with each one, Ichigo tried to find an opening to tell her everything but every time he does find a chance to tell her, he gets a bad intuition and ends up not telling her at all. Even when eating a hotdog on a stick he could imagine her piercing herself with the stick after he told her.

That's why the whole experience led him to conclude that, the amusement park is a very dangerous place.

Then after riding the roller coaster and having the image of Orihime jumping off it, Ichigo decided not to tell her when they are in the middle of ANY ride. Yes, any ride. Even a carousel is dangerous. This time, the two were walking again and for some reason, they weren't attracting much people anymore. Looks like the people finally learned how to mind their own business.

This is definitely the perfect time to tell her. Ichigo thought.

"Um… Hey… There's something I've been meaning to tell you." He began. Orihime stopped to look at him then she raised her hand.

"Wait! There's something I need to tell you too." She said.

"Alright… you go first." He replied.

"Okay… It's not really important but… Thanks a lot for going with me here. It's really been a while since I last came to an amusement park so I'm really happy that you asked me to go here with you. You really are the best you know? I know that you don't think so but to me, you are and I know that this isn't a big deal for you but it is for me. I'm really happy that I get to spend this day with you. I'm always happy when I'm with you. Everyday that I spent with my boyfriend beats any holiday. It's like Christmas everyday because I always get my wish—a day to spend with you. You're always on top of my wish list Ichigo, so no matter what happens; I'll always love you." She said with a sincere smile. "So… what were you going to tell me?"

"Me? I… um… It's because…" He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm glad to spend this day with you too. So what do you say? Still up for the other rides?" He offered and she nodded enthusiastically. "Let's go!" She replied wrapping herself around his arm. He looked down at her with a weak smile.

After she said that… How could I possibly tell her the truth? He thought to himself.

After a few more hours of going around the amusement park, riding every ride TWICE. It seems that the couple finally got tired. It was already late and getting dark.

"Wow! That was so much fun! Let's do that again some other time!" She told him with a huge smile.

"Ah." He replied. "It's really getting late. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Me? Oh, no I'm not." She said but then they both heard her stomach rumbling. She looked down to hide a blush. "S-sorry. I-I guess I am a little hungry." She said and he began to chuckle.

"Alright, let's go get something to eat." He said and with that, she looked up at him and nodded.

They strolled on the streets passing by different stores as they look for a good place to eat. Then they passed by a little girl and her dad.

"Daddy! Daddy! I want that one! That one!" They heard a little girl cry out outside a store. The little girl was pulling her dad's pants as she pointed at the shop.

"Which one honey?" The man said crouching down to be leveled with the little girl.

"That one! The big one!" She cried out.

"The rabbit?" The man confirmed. The man's question made Ichigo look back at them. He saw the little girl nodding cheerfully.

"Chappy! Chappy!" The girl cheered and the man laughed and they both went inside the store.

Chappy…

Chappy…

The little girl's voice repeated inside his head until it slowly turned into the voice of someone familiar.

_It's Chappy the Rabbit, we could create a report about Chappy products._

That was the first time… He thought.

"Ichigo? Is something wrong?" Orihime called out when she saw Ichigo looking back.

"I…" He began.

"Did you forget something?"

"Um… no. It's nothing. Let's go." He said and they began to walk again.

This time… I really have to tell her. He told himself looking at the tangerine haired woman.

They stopped in front of a fancy restaurant with the words _vin et des roses_ lighted up together with a picture of a rose.

"Here we are." He said with a smirk. Orihime gasped.

"Vin et des roses? B-but Ichigo, we're not exactly dressed for a place like this!" She yelped looking back and forth at the restaurant, Ichigo and what she was wearing.

"It's fine. We came here to eat and not to impress others with what we're wearing." He replied and he took her hand. She blushed madly as she let him pull her inside.

Well Ichigo did have a point. It doesn't actually matter what you wear as long as you could pay. Some people just like to wear flashy clothes to brag about their wealth, some even wear fancy clothes but just order the cheapest ones at the menu. At first, the waiter wasn't sure if he would really want to serve the two new costumers seeing as how they were wearing casual clothes. Then, he led them to their table.

"It doesn't matter what we wear here right?" Ichigo asked the man and they waiter looked around. He noticed the other costumers wearing fine clothes then he looked back at Ichigo who was now glaring at him as if telling him "If you say that it does matter, I'll kill you" and that made the poor waiter tremble in fear.

"O-of course it doesn't monsieur. Our main purpose is to please you with fine service and good food." He said with a French accent and a nervous smile. Ichigo looked back at Orihime.

"See?" He said and the woman smiled.

"S-so, what would you be having this fine evening?" The man asked handing them the menu but Ichigo just handed it back.

"Just give us your specialty." He said and the waiter's eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped into a cave.

It was really rare for someone to order the vin et des roses specialty since it's very expensive.

"A-are you sure about that monsieur?" He asked unbelievably. His question made Ichigo scowl.

"Um… R-right away, monsieur." He said quickly bowing at Ichigo and Orihime before dashing away.

"Um… Ichigo…" Orihime started in a low tone.

"Hmm?"

"About our order—"

"It's alright. You don't have to pay for anything." He assured her.

"Oh…" She replied looking down and blushing once again.

"Orihime…" Ichigo began in a serious tone which made Orihime look at him.

"What is it?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Really?" She asked then her hands began to clench her dress under the table. "What is it?" She repeated.

"Well, it's about—"

"Your wine monsieur." Another waiter said as he stood beside Ichigo holding a wine bottle and two wine glasses. The waiter began to place the glasses on the table.

"Thank you." Ichigo muttered and the waiter just bowed then began to pour wine in the two glasses. He bowed again before walking away. Ichigo waited until the waiter was far enough before he turned back to Orihime.

"Well, going back—" He began again.

"Oh! Wow! This wine tastes so good. You should try it Ichigo!" Orihime said nodding towards his glass of wine. Ichigo sighed then took the glass. He gulped the wine down then put the empty glass back on the table.

"As I was saying—"

"Wow! You gulped it down! You must be pretty thirsty! Here have some mo—" She grab hold of the wine bottle when suddenly Ichigo placed a hand on hers to stop her from getting the bottle.

"Orihime…" He said in a serious tone. "I'm not thirsty. I just… want you to listen to me… okay?"

I can't stall any longer. Ichigo told himself.

Her grip on the bottle tightened before she sighed and pulled back her hand.

"I'm sorry… Alright, I'll hear you out." She said with a weak smile.

"I… I'm not really sure how to tell you this so I'll just say it…" He said and he took another deep breath.

Here goes…

"I have a—"

"Son with Kuchiki Rukia. I know." She beat him to it. For a few moments he just stared at Orihime with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Y-you knew?" He asked more like a whisper. She just nodded.

"B-but how did you—" He didn't even finish his question when the answer automatically popped inside his head.

Tatsuki.

Although he still couldn't believe it. All this time, he's been trying to find a way to tell her something that she already knew. He wasn't really expecting that. Oh, the irony of it. He was expecting a slap or a yell or tears but now he had one question.

How much does she know?

"Look, I've been meaning to tell you in a long time. I just didn't know how and I was afraid of how you'd react. I know that was stupid of me but believe me, I really didn't want to hurt you but I could understand if you hate me—"

"I don't." She replied plainly.

"Y-you don't?" He asked back unbelievably.

"No. In fact, I really want to meet your son. I bet he's wonderful, just like his father." She began to smile.

"H-he is… B-but I don't understand—"

"I couldn't quite understand it either but now that I know the truth, I want you to do me a favor."

"A favor?" He repeated.

"Yes."

"What kind of favor?" His eyebrows began to furrow.

"I want you to…"

"To…?" He asked as if waiting for her to continue.

"Tell me everything."

"Everything?" He was a bit confused.

Why would she want to know?

"Yes, everything; starting from the beginning until the very last. I really don't know that much so I want to know."

"Starting from—"

"From the day you first met Kuchiki Rukia."

He gulped.

"B-but I don't think—"

"It's alright Ichigo. I want to understand. And the only way for me to see if this could work is if I know how it all began."

She had a point but…

"Please don't leave any details untold. Promise?" Her request made him sigh.

"Do you promise?" She asked again holding her pinky up. He stared at the pinky for a few seconds before he wrapped his around it as symbol of agreeing with the promise. She smiled brightly looking a bit excited which confused Ichigo a bit more.

"Go on." She said telling him to begin.

"It all started in our last year in high school…"

He told her everything just like he promised. She just nodded as the story continued and sometimes asking, "so… what happened next?" when she felt that Ichigo was going to stop, then he'd continue. Their food arrived but none of them would even dare touch it. The food prepared looked delicious but none of them seem to care. Ichigo concentrated on telling the story and Orihime listening to it. Orihime would smile at times but it would just be a quick one then what hit his heart the most is how her bright and cheerful face slowly became grimmer and grimmer as the story went on. It was as if she wanted the story to stop but at the same time she wanted to endure the pain and rather it continue. He spilled everything starting from how he met her, how they got along, when he left, what happened when he left, when he came back, when they met again and until the present. After the story was finished, Orihime took in a deep breath and stood up.

"Thank you for telling me everything." She said bowing down then she began to walk away.

"W-wait!" He called out standing up as well. She stopped but didn't look around.

"Don't…" She began which made him stop. "Just… don't." She said firmly before she proceeded to walk away. He just watched her walk out. He wanted to follow but his guts told him to stay put.

Don't… Just… don't.

He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on the table. The loud sound caught everyone else's attention and they all looked at him. A waiter began to approach him.

"Excuse me Monsieur but—" The waiter didn't finish.

"Your food sucks. Get out of my way." He mumbled while he glared at the poor waiter. The poor waiter quickly moved out of his way. Ichigo threw some bills at the man before walking away as well.

"P-please c-come… b-back a-again…" The doorman stuttered as he opened the door for the grumpy orange haired man.

He was walking again, but this time, he was alone. He got stares and looks from people but he couldn't care less. It began to rain but he didn't care. It poured harder but still, it was like he couldn't even feel it.

He's a jerk and he hated himself for being one.

He was soaking wet but all the feeling of sadness beats drowning in the rain. He didn't know what to do. Should he go to her? What should he tell her?

He didn't notice that he's been walking for a while since Orihime's gloomy face flashed again and again inside his head. He clenched his fists inside his pocket. Then he passed by a certain store. He stared at it for a few seconds then an idea hit his head. He wasn't sure if it would work but it's worth to try.

* * *

She placed a kettle on the stove. It was quiet in the room and she had changed from her orange sundress into a pink shirt and white shorts. Her long hair was tied up into a pony tail. She was now preparing to make some tea. She was about to bring out a teacup when suddenly, she heard a knock from the door. She went t answer it but when she opened it, her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"I-Ichigo... y-you're here? But I-I told you not to—" She didn't finish when he suddenly held up the bouquet of flowers.

"For you." He said and she bit her lower lip before she slowly took it.

"W-why…?"

"I can't let you go off just like that. It just wouldn't be me." He explained with a smirk.

"Oh… Ichigo…" She whispered then she held the flowers tighter and she inhaled its scent. Then she ran inside.

"W-wait! Where are you—" Ichigo didn't finish.

"Go inside! You're soaking wet! I'll go get you a towel!" She shouted her voice coming from her room. He complied and closed the door behind him. Then, he went inside the room to where her voice was coming from. She was holding on a towel. She smiled and handed it to him. He began to wipe his face with it then his hair. He stopped when he noticed her looking at him.

"So… um… you came back… why?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I… wanted to… apologize…" He replied.

"For what?" She asked innocently.

"For hurting you…"

"Oh… I… am in pain…" She said.

"I'm sorry…" He replied in a sincere tone.

"Prove it…" She replied firmly taking a step forward.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked his eyebrows furrowing. Her arms came up and wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Make love to me." She said pulling him down and capturing his lips. As their lips worked on their kiss, they slowly walked towards the bed. Orihime fell on the bed, her back hitting the mattress. He hovered above her then he gave her a serious look before he asked, "Is that all?" after seeing her nod, he leaned down to capture her lips once again.

* * *

He came back to his apartment and went straight to the shower. He took off all his clothes and began to take a bath. He stood there with his palms on the tiled wall. He let the water run down his entire body. He looked up and let the water coming from the shower hit his face. He let it drenched his whole body as he wondered if he'll ever regret what he just did for the rest of his life.

A/N: First of all look you guys, I need to explain something. In writing this story I used the ten year educational system. The same as what we have here in my country so that means you get six years of elementary school then four years of high school. Sorry for those who aren't familiar with this kind of educational system. I just found it easier to write with since it was the kind of educational system that I went through before I hit college. And besides, I really want Rukia to be pregnant at fifteen and graduate at the same time (I'm so evil :[ ). Anyways, Whew… I finally finished this damn chapter. It turned out short, hooray? I wouldn't say that I enjoyed it that much but, oh well. I needed to go through with this so that the story could progress into the way I want it to be. Oh please don't hate me :( and I promise to make sure that this fan fiction is definitely ICHIRUKI. There is definitely a next chapter so review! Okay! Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing you guys! I received a lot of pms wahoo! Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm really glad that you like or love my story especially those who Review. I so love all of you! Sorry for the errors. I really didn't have much time to check for some so there. You guys are my super duper inspirations. Thanks for telling me your Christmas wishes :D I really hope you get them. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	38. Broken

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 38: Broken

He sat down on his bed with his towel hanging on his shoulders. His face softened and he looked at his hands then he clenched them tightly as he remembered what happened just a few moments ago.

"Make love to me." She said pulling him down and capturing his lips. As their lips worked on their kiss, they slowly walked towards the bed. Orihime fell on the bed, her back hitting the mattress. He hovered above her then he gave her a serious look before he asked, "Is that all?" after seeing her nod, he leaned down to capture her lips once again. They continued their passionate kiss and she began to moan. He broke free from the kiss and saw that her face was flushed red. She had her eyes closed and she was panting.

He then leans back down to work on her neck and this time her moans were much louder. He let his hand slide inside her pink blouse. She whimpered at his touch. Slowly, his hands moved up to one of her huge mounds. He cupped one of her breasts and began to massage it. She let out a sharp gasp before she moaned his name.

"Mmnn… Ichigo…" She moaned in pleasure. He closed his eyes as his lips continued to lavish her neck.

"Mmnn…" She moaned louder.

"Sshhh…" He hushed her softly but she continued to moan his name. Again and again his name escaped her lips.

"Ichigo… ah… Ichigo… Mmnn…" She continued a hand holding onto his orange hair and the other on his shoulder.

Sshh… He hushed her in his head and it made him a little more aggressive but she didn't seem to mind as long as he gave her pleasure.

He inhaled her scent.

No…

Something's wrong…

With her scent…?

"Ichigo…" She let out again.

There it is again…

Is there something wrong with how she said it…?

Was it her voice…?

Was it the way she said it…?

For some reason he felt a sting inside him every time he heard his name escape her lips.

No… That's not it…

He pulled back to look at her and he pulled his hand out from inside her pink shirt. Orihime opened her eyes to look at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a bit of concern.

"I… I don't think we should do this…" He said getting up.

"What do you mean? It's alright." She gave her a confused look.

"No. It's not alright." He replied firmly.

"I can't… I can't claim you like this…" He added looking away.

"Yes… yes you can!" She insisted standing up as well.

"You don't understand—"

"No, I don't! So explain! Is there… is there something wrong with me because I could change if—"

No... nothing's wrong with you... It's me.

Doing this feels wrong because…

I'm yearning for someone else... not you… but _her_...

For me... it felt right with _her_...

I couldn't feel the same way with you because...

You're not _her_... He just couldn't bear to tell her this.

"It's not… you…" He ended up saying in a low tone. The way he said it, struck her for some reason and she knew what it means.

"You… you can do it Ichigo. You just… won't… because I'm… not her…" She said her tone dying down into a whisper but he still heard her.

"I…" He began and she took the bouquet of flowers from the side table. She held it close as she spoke again.

"These flowers… you see, it's what makes things harder… you do these sweet things to make me happy but you're not so what's the point, right?" She let out a weak smile as she stared down at the flowers.

"We'll just end up hurting ourselves so just please… just—" Her tears were about to fall when suddenly his arms were wrapped around her.

"You definitely deserve someone better than me…" he whispered and she closed her eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. She hugged him back tighter.

Thank you…

For making my dream, come true… even for just a little while…

She took in a deep breath before letting go.

"You should go now." She said with a weak smile.

Go get her. She added in her head.

"Please… don't cry." He pleaded.

"I can't promise you that so… please go." She said turning around. He wanted to say something but he didn't bother saying it, instead he whispered, "I'm sorry" before he left. After hearing the door close, she fell on her knees just like how her tears began to fall.

* * *

She felt her whole world crumble and she slowly reached for her phone. She sat back on the bed and began to dial a number then she put the phone against her ear.

"H-hello… I-it's me… I just… I… could you come… now… thanks…" She said in between sobs and her voice dying down into a whisper. Then she threw the phone aside and she hugged her legs tighter.

She began to recall her conversation with Tatsuki.

_" There's something I need to tell you and I want you to listen very carefully."_

_"Just tell me already Tatsuki." She whined. Tatsuki took in a deep breath._

_"Here goes…" She began in a low tone._

"_I want you to…"_

"_To what?" _

"_To break up with Ichigo." She said. There was a long pause before Orihime began to giggle._

"_Break up with him? Why would I do that?"_

"_Because Orihime… Ichigo… Ichigo doesn't feel the same way about you." She said bluntly but in a calm way. Orihime's giggle became uncertain._

"_Alright, you got me. Is that what you were going to say?" Orihime said trying to hide her uncertainty._

"_I'm serious Orihime."_

"_Okay. Stop joking now. It's not funny anymore." She said her laughter dying down and her voice changing into a worried one._

"_I'm sorry but I have a feeling that pretty soon you two will—"_

"_No! We're doing just fi—"_

"_You're not." Tatsuki said firmly._

"_Stop saying that!" She pleaded her tone a little frustrated._

"_Orihime… I shouldn't have helped you to be with him."_

"_I don't like our conversation anymore." She said tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Sorry but you have to know the truth…"_

"_Truth? What truth?"_

"_The fact that he doesn't—"_

"_He loves me! Ichigo loves me! He does!" She insisted. "If you're gonna keep saying that, then I'm going to hung up!" She threatened._

"_Oh? If you think that he does love you then, why didn't he tell you about his son?" Tatsuki said and there was another long pause on the other line._

"_His… what?" She said in soft voice._

"_He has a seven year old son named Ken'ichi. Why would he hide something like that from you?"_

"_He has a son…" Orihime repeated a bit confused. "If that's true, then whose the—" She didn't finish her question._

"_It was a classmate of ours a few years ago __and I think he's still in love with her__." Tatsuki replied._

"_Who?" She asked desperate to know who it was._

"_Well… it's Kuchiki Rukia…" Orihime's eyes widened at hearing the petite woman's name._

_Rukia… the name repeated inside her head._

"_We don't know each other so I'll introduce myself first. I'm Kuchiki Rukia, I'm an old classmate of Kurosaki."_

"… _You probably don't know her but…" Tatsuki continued._

"_I do." She said in a low tone._

"_Y-you do?" Tatsuki's eyebrows furrowed._

"_I do! I do know her! And I know you're lying! Rukia doesn't feel that way about Ichigo or neither does he feel that way about her!" She yelped._

_I saw the way he looked at her… He always scowls… and she didn't seem to care about him so that's impossible!_

_There is nothing…_

_Going on between them…_

"_They're just old friends Tatsuki!"_

"_Orihime…"_

"_So what if they had a son? What's past is past and he has me now! He doesn't need her!"_

"_Then, why are you worried?" Tatsuki asked which silenced the tangerine haired woman._

"_If you're so confident that he does love you then… why do I here that you're in the verge of crying?" She continued. Orihime began to tremble._

"_T-that's not true!" She protested._

"_I'm your friend Orihime, I don't want you to get hurt which is why I'm telling you to be prepared for what might happened."_

"_I… I'm not…"_

"_Think about it. Why would I lie to you?"_

"_I don't know! Maybe it's just one of your sick jokes!"_

"_It's not a joke it's the truth."_

"_I don't believe you!"_

"_But Ori—"_

"_I'll only believe Ichigo! Only his words so stop making stuff up!" She yelled then she hung up and began to cry._

_Only him… I'll only believe him… _

_I want to hear it… the truth from his lips…_

_I want to hear him say that all of this was a lie…_

I'm so sorry Tatsuki… I should have believed you… Look at me now… I'm so pitiful… She told herself as she let her tears fall freely on her cheeks continuously, just like the rain pouring from outside her window.

* * *

Ichigo was walking around again in the pouring rain. No one was minding him. He seemed invisible to everyone else. He deserved that. He thought. He didn't need pity coming from anyone else. There's nothing to blame it on either. There's no stupid chocolate like before. He couldn't even blame the flowers and he definitely couldn't blame Orihime. This time there was no one else to blame but him. He continued his slow pace. It was getting darker and colder outside but he didn't care. He passed by Karakura Elementary school. He just looked up, obviously, the place was already close. He sighed and began to walk again. He must've been walking for hours because he was able to arrive back to his apartment by foot. In the halls until inside his room he left trails of water dripping from him. He didn't think twice and he went straight for the bathroom to take a shower. For a few moments he just stood there letting the water flow all over his already rain soaked body. It was obvious his mind was still wondering and processing everything that happened the whole day.

* * *

"Orihime! Orihime!" She heard a familiar voice coming from the door but she didn't move an inch from her position, curled up in bed with tear filled eyes. Then she heard the door swung open and running steps coming closer. The person began to pant as whoever it was found Orihime.

"I'm… here…"

She looked up and stared at the person who began to sit beside her.

"Hey—"but before the person could even finish, she wrapped her arms around her visitor.

"Oh… I did it… it's finished… I-I'm so stupid… and alone." She said her arms tightened around her acquaintance who just strokes her hair in order to comfort her.

"It's alright… I'm here." She began to sob more at hearing the reply.

"I-I'm so sorry for making you come here. You must've been busy." She said looking worriedly at her visitor.

"It's no problem." The person replied in a calm tone. It made her smile.

"Thank you, Uryuu." She said wrapping her arms around him once again. He blushed. He's glad that she wasn't looking at him right now. She began to straighten up. He felt his cheeks become warmer and he could definitely picture himself blushing madly. Then he noticed the trail of tears on her cheeks. He wiped them with his thumb but she held his hand tightly.

"Don't…" She began, looking down and gripping his hand with both of her hands.

"But—" He tried to reason out but she shook her head.

"No matter how much you try to wipe them away…" Her voice began to croak as she continued, "They'll just keep on pouring…" She began to tremble and more tears fell. This time he wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"I… I'm sorry… you must be… g-getting… a-annoyed now huh?" She said in between her sobs.

"Yeah…" His reply made her quickly look up but he smirked.

"You shouldn't be crying… You should always smile." He said but it only made more tears.

"Ichigo… he… he never… loved me…"

"You're wrong. He did love you but not as much as you loved him."

Or the way I loved you. He added in his head.

"That's why you shouldn't cry over him." He added.

"But I did everything… All I can for him to love me back… I was perfect… I tried so hard… It hurts…"

"I know. Believe me, I know how it feels when the person you love doesn't even notice your efforts. It's painful but you just have to endure it if you want them to be happy. Sometimes, it takes the greatest sacrifice of letting them go. Trust me… it'll be painful at first but soon it'll heal."

She listened intently to every word that Uryuu said.

"Have you… experienced this before?"

"Yes. You see there's this girl I've always liked but she never noticed me so I just do my best to be there for her whenever I can. But you, Orihime are different…"

"What do you mean?"

"You were strong enough to let him go. I wasn't. I could never let her go. That's why I'd rather suffer the fact that she'll never like me and be there for her rather than distance myself away, that would just hurt more."

"So… what happened to the girl that you liked?"

"Well, if you must know she called me. She was crying because her boyfriend dumped her so I came right away to comfort her. It doesn't matter if she cries all night, I'll stay beside her, to remind her that she's not alone and I'm here for her if she ever needed a shoulder to cry on. Even if after this she returns back to treating me like no one special. I just… want her to be happy. I want to see her smile again. That's good enough for me." He replied looking away. Orihime's eyes widened at Ishida.

"How…" She began sobbing again and it got Ishida's attention.

"Hey—"

"How could I be so stupid…" She told herself and she began to tremble again.

"How could… I… not see…" She said covering her face with her palms. "You've always… always been there… for me… the phone calls… the talks… the greetings… everything… and I didn't even…" This time she didn't finish her statement and just ended up crying some more. Ishida's face softened.

"It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. I didn't need you to know how I feel because you were already happy and like I said that's all I wanted—for you to be happy."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She murmured again and again as she rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair.

"Please don't apologize. I don't want you to say sorry because you did what makes you happy." He whispered.

"B-but I hurt you…!" She yelped but he shook his head.

"Seeing your smile eases away any pain so please… smile for me…" This time she smiled but the tears kept flowing although she was positive it wasn't tears of sadness anymore. She wrapped her arms around him again and closed her eyes.

"Thank you… thank you…" She murmured again and again this time. It made Ishida smile.

No… Thank you… he said in his head.

* * *

He was getting glances from his co-workers as he walked down the hall to the office. He had a scowl on his face. Some of the people began to murmur to each other, although he knew they were talking about him, he just couldn't care less about it.

"I heard someone saw him walking in the rain…"

"I think it's because his date walked out and left him at vin et des roses…"

"No way? They were in vin et des roses?"

"Yeah… I'm guessing he got dumped."

"By that hot girlfriend of his who works in that day care?"

"But isn't she hot?"

"Maybe he was cheating on her?"

"No way, why would he cheat on such a hot woman."

Damn… don't these people know how to whisper louder? He asked himself sarcastically.

He grumpily opened the door to his office and gave the others a death glare before closing the door shut. His glare sent tingles down everyone's spines and they quickly got back to work. Inside the office he saw Ishida waiting for him holding onto a pile of papers. Ichigo dashed to his seat and sat down. He glared at Ishida.

"Here are the papers that need signing." Ishida said putting the pile on the table.

"So… aren't you going to lecture me?"

"You're late." He simply said.

"What? That's it? Is that all you have to say?"

"Start doing the paper wo—" He didn't finish when Ichigo slammed his fists on the table.

"Aren't you going to tell me how stupid I am and make me feel more guilty? Surely you know what happened!" He yelled. Ishida just adjusted his glasses.

"Actually I do know what happened and I don't need to lecture you and make you suffer more you're doing fine by yourself." He said plainly. Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"How did you know—" Ishida answered before his friend even finished the question.

"She called me. So I came."

"Yippee. Prince charming came to the rescue." He said sarcastically, "You must've been so happy since you can finally have her to yourself." Ishida gave him a serious look.

"You made her cry, Kurosaki." He said and Ichigo looked away. "Every time she had a problem with you, I'd always have to back you up. This time, I won't. This time, I can't hide how much of an asshole you are for hurting her."

"So you two have been…" Ichigo didn't finish and he just smirked. He began to walk towards Ishida then he grabbed the man's collar.

"So she's been cheating on me with you?"

"Tell that to yourself." Ishida retorted. The two glared at each other for a moment before Ichigo let go.

"Well… It's over now. So what do you plan to do, smartass?" The orange haired man asked.

"Something an asshole like you could never have done in a million years."

Love her…

Ichigo smirked again knowing what Ishida meant. Then he took the pile of papers and shove it in his briefcase. After doing so he grabbed the case and began to walk away. He stopped at the door. He began to speak but he didn't look back.

"Ishida…" He said. There was silence. When Ichigo was sure that Ishida was listening, he continued, "Don't make her cry like I did…" There was a pause before his friend replied.

"I won't… Only an idiot would…" Then Ichigo began to turn the doorknob when Ishida called out again.

"Kurosaki."

"What? Are you going to stop me?" He asked still not turning around.

"Rest." He plainly said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Che. Whatever." Was all his reply before he completely exited the room.

* * *

She got out of the cab and quickly went inside the house.

"Darn it… Looks like it's going to rain again… It's been raining a lot…" She mumbled.

"I'm home!" She yelled. "Welcome back!" She heard an answer coming from the living room. She scowled when she noticed that there was only one voice. She walked towards the living room and saw the little kid sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked around then looked back at the boy with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips.

"Kichi, where's…" She didn't finish on purpose not exactly sure who she was looking for.

"Where's who mom?" The boy asked.

"You know… anyone…" She ended up saying as she approached the kid. Ken'ichi stood up to give his mother a hug. Rukia kneeled down to hug the kid back.

"Dad's not here. No one else is here. I'm alone." He said innocently.

"Alone? What do you mean alone? You can't be alone." She said putting her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Why? Because there are ghosts in the house?"

"Kichi, I'm not joking. Who walked you home from school?"

"A ghost."

"Ken'ichi!" She scolded the kid.

"I-I was alone. I walked home by myself." The boy replied stuttering because of his mother's tone

"By yourself? Ken'ichi, that's very dangerous! Where the hell is Kurosaki? It's his turn to pick you up." Rukia said and the boy just shrugged.

"Did you try calling him?" the boy nodded in response.

"What'd he say?"

"No one was answering."

"Then why didn't you call Momo?"

"I did but there wasn't any answer either."

Damn it Momo, where the hell did you put your fucking phone this time. Rukia groaned.

"And Kiyone?"

"She was busy taking care of someone."

"Then why didn't you just wait for me."

"But mom, it's already 8:00; I would have rotten in school by the time you arrive."

"Even so! It's better than letting you go home alone."

"But I know the way home. I could do it—" She pinched his cheeks.

"When I say, you don't go home by yourself, you don't. Am I clear on that?"

"I-I won't do it again ma'am. S-sorry." And with that, she let go. She sighed.

"Good." Then she hugged the boy tight.

"Damn, I wouldn't know what to do if anything bad happened to you." She muttered kissing the boy's forehead.

"I'm alright mom." He assured her.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Ken'ichi sat back on the couch while Rukia walked out of the living room to get the door. Once the door opened, the person went straight inside.

"Oh Rukia! My phone is missing!" Momo squealed frantically.

"Yeah, I figured. We've been trying to contact you."

"Oh… It's not in my fridge so maybe it's in yours, I'll just go check." She said before dashing towards the kitchen. Rukia just rolled her eyes and closed the door.

Momo walked back to the living room finding her best friend and Ken'ichi both watching TV.

"So? Any luck?" Rukia asked but Momo shook her head in disappointment.

"Why don't we try calling it?" Rukia suggested but again Momo just shook her head.

"It's on silent so there's no point. Oh… maybe I left it at Shiro's." She sighed and sat on the couch with the other two.

"Do you want me to call him?"

"Nah… I'll find it soon when I'm not looking for it anymore." Momo said with a little giggle.

"Mom…" Ken'ichi began.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to call dad?"

"Why? What happened?" Momo asked in curiosity.

"Call him? Why would I call him?"

"Aren't you worried about dad?"

"No." She plainly replied and Ken'ichi gave her a sad look.

"I am." The boy said with a pout.

"Hey! Tell me what happened!" Momo shouted.

"It's no big deal, it's just that, carrot top didn't show up this afternoon so Ken'ichi had to go home by himself."

"So… what did happen?" Momo asked.

"Don't know." Rukia shrugged.

"Oh please mom. Call dad. Please… please." The little kid pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Who could possibly resist those?

"Oh Kichi, I would have called him if I had my phone." Momo said.

"Then, call him when you find it." Rukia said.

"But Rukia, I won't find it if I looked for it."

"Oh please… please… just one call…" The little boy pleaded some more.

"Ken'ichi, you shouldn't worry about him. I'm sure he's fine after all bad weeds don't die easily." Momo raised an eyebrow at Rukia's comment.

"Are you sure you should be saying those kinds of things about the kid's father?"

"All I'm saying is that there is nothing to worry about."

"Oh come on Rukia. It's just a call. Just do it already and get it over with." Momo said and Rukia finally sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright, I'll call him."

"Yehey!" Ken'ichi and Momo both cheered. Rukia rolled her eyes and began to dial a number then put the phone against her ear. She heard a ring from the other line but no one was picking up so she hung up.

"So?" Momo asked but Rukia shrugged.

"What about home phone?" Ken'ichi suggested. Rukia sighed and began to dial again but she got the same result.

"What do we do now?" Ken'ichi asked.

"Simple. We do nothing." Rukia said plainly.

"But what if something bad happened to dad?" he asked really worried this time

"Oh no! You should go there and check on him Rukia!" Momo suggested.

"What? Oh no. I called him already. He didn't answer, that's his problem. Besides there must be plenty of other explanations why he didn't—"

"Please..." They both pleaded with puppy dog eyes and pouting lips.

"That's not going to work on me. No, I won't do it. That's final." Rukia said firmly.

Before she knew it she was dressed with a white blouse, maroon skirt that just goes below her knees, and a black handbag. All in all she was ready to go.

"I can't believe you two tucked me into this." She mumbled.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you're worried too. Don't worry, about us here. I'll take care of everything. Bye, bye." Momo said pushing Rukia out of the house and closing the door.

With that, Rukia had no choice but to go to the orange head's apartment.

She began to walk on the familiar halls to go to a familiar room. She got lost when she first got here but now she was pretty sure where she was headed. She stopped by the door.

Damn it, why am I so nervous? She wondered and she took a deep breath.

Here goes…

She began to knock lightly on the door then paused to see if there was any respond from the inside. When she got nothing she knocked again but much louder this time and she got the same result. She began to pout.

Don't tell me he's not home… Then I went all this way for nothing? She groaned and began to bang the door.

"Damn it! Oi! Kurosaki! Open up!" She yelped but there was still no reply. She turned the doorknob furiously and was surprised to see it unlocked. Her eyebrows shot up and she began to slowly push the door open. The lights were closed so she opened them. Everything looked the same, the way she remembered it from the last time she went there.

"I'm coming in!" She said and slowly stepped inside taking some extra precautions and looking around.

"If you jump on me, I'll kill you!" She warned as she walked inside the room keeping herself alert for anything that might happened. She put her bag on the couch and began to walk some more. She passed by a door to another room. It was lightly opened so she approached it.

Bedroom? She figured.

She then slowly pushed it open but then it hit something soft on the ground. She looked down to see what it is.

Clothes? No worse… a suit?

Why would you leave your suit on the floor? She thought.

Loading…

Loading…

Then she gasped and quickly stepped away from the room.

Oh no! What if he's in there with his girlfriend?

Shit! I'm intruding!

They could have at least locked it! She yelled in her head in frustration.

But what if he's not?

What if he's alone?

Which is more the reason why I shouldn't go in there! She scolded herself.

Who knows what he'll do. Not to mention that guy is a freak. She reminded herself.

Then she placed her hand on the door and sighed.

But then again, I did come here to check on him...

She closed her eyes and stepped inside.

"I'm really sorry to intrude, or if I'm disturbing whatever you're doing in here." She began, "I just came to..." She stopped speaking when she noticed that there was no respond. Then she opened one eye and saw that there was someone on the bed. She opened her other eye and scanned the bed. The person's whole body was covered with the sheet but the said sheet still revealed his orange hair. Seeing the mass of orange hair made Rukia sigh in relief.

I guess he's alright… she thought.

She turned around to walk out of the room when suddenly she heard him cough. Her head looked back at the person in bed. Then he coughed again, this time a bit harder than before. She raised an eyebrow and slowly began to approach him. She stared at him for a few moments before her hand slowly came up to pull down the sheet. Her hand stopped midway and she spoke.

"If I find out that you're pretending to be sick, I swear you won't see…" She didn't finish when her hand pulled down the sheet revealing his face. He groaned at the feeling of air in his face. She quickly put a hand on his forehead. He was trembling and breathing hard. He curled up more into a ball at her touch. She felt mixed emotions of anger and worry.

"Idiot!" she cried out before rushing to the bathroom. She came back with a basin filled with water and a small towel.

"You're so stupid you know that? Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." She began as she put down the basin on the floor.

"You're sick as hell! I think I just burned my hand when I touched you!" She scolded as she squeezed tightly the soaked towel.

"Why didn't you even call anyone? You could've died here and no one would've known!" She continued as she sat beside him and wiped his face with the towel. He moaned at the feeling.

"Yeah, see that? You're lucky I came here and you're even luckier that I decided to do this for you." She then pushed the sheet away revealing that he was still wearing a light blue stripped long sleeved shirt, a red tie and black pants. It made her scowl.

"You know I'm already mad at you for not picking up Ken'ichi and now this." She saw him soaking with sweat and she knew what she had to do. She walked towards the closet and grabbed a fresh set of clothes. Then she came back and got in the bed. First she took off the loosened tie around his neck then began to open his buttons starting with the ones on his wrists of course, to be safe. Then she went for the ones on his chest. She took a deep breath then opened the first one and onto the next and so on. Little by little it revealed his glistening muscular chest. She gulped and looked away. She took the towel and wiped his chest with it going through all the details of his toned muscles. He moaned as he let her continue whatever she was doing. She bit her lower lip. She was flushed red and thankful that he couldn't see her. Then she hovered above him and tried to take off the shirt but it was too hard since he was lying down. She huffed and leaned down his ear.

"Hey… could you um… sit up… please…" She whispered but she just got a groan from the other person instead. She put his arms on her shoulder then she took in a deep breath before she pulled him up with all her strength. She held him still for a few moments. She could feel his hot temperature against hers. It felt good but she lightly shook her head to remind her of what she needs to do. His head was buried in her neck. She could feel his hot breath brush her skin. It sent shivers down her spine so she closed her eyes shut and proceeded to remove his shirt. This time, he moaned and it took every ounce of Rukia's strength to not moan back. She bit her lower lip so hard that she didn't care if it was bleeding. After successfully removing his shirt, she carefully lay him back down. She was staring at his face. He had his eyebrows furrowed and she scowled back.

Damn… that was really hard…

Physically and mentally… she told herself.

She took the towel again and continued what she was doing before starting from his face to his neck, then to his arms and chest. She travelled down his abs then stomach until she reached his pants. She quickly looked up at him when her hand brushed his belt. He didn't seem to react though. She scowled.

"If you're thinking I'll change you there then you're wrong so stop thinking it." She told him but obviously, the other person didn't reply. She ran a hand through her raven hair and took another deep breath. Then she began to fiddle with his belt. Then with one clean pull, the belt was gone. "D-don't get any ideas! T-that's all that I'm doing. You're not THAT lucky asshole!" She added blushing madly. Then she grabbed the new T-shirt that she got from the closet then placed it over his head. She guided his hands to enter the holes of the shirt and lastly, she pulled the shirt down to cover his exposed chest. She wiped away a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face.

"Finally…" She sighed in relief. She couldn't help but rest on his chest for a moment. She was panting because of everything she just did. It was pretty tiresome especially for a petite woman like herself. She closed her eyes as she waited for her breathing to even but all of a sudden she felt an arm wrap around her body. Her eyes opened and she quickly got off him. She stood beside the bed and examined him.

He looks a little better now… she thought and it made her smile. Then she walked out of the room and grabbed her bag. She took out her phone to make a phone call. After three rings someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" The person said on the other line.

"It's me." She said.

"Oh! Rukia! How's everything?" Momo said.

"Well, everything's alright. Listen, I might not come home tonight."

"Why? Don't tell me you two are—" Rukia cut her off before Momo could even finish her suggestion.

"Kurosaki's sick so I need to…"

"Okay, okay. If you say so."

"I'll just see you tomorrow. Bye." Rukia said before she hung up then she went back inside the bedroom with the patient still sleeping in bed. She walked towards the basin which was placed on the floor beside the bed. She kneeled down and clenched the towel in the basin, letting the excess water flow back. Then she draped the towel over his forehead. She reached for the sheet and placed it over his body, tucking him in. All of a sudden, she heard him speak.

"Rukia…" He moaned she rolled her eyes then sat beside him.

"Yeah, what?" She answered as if she was just talking to an awake Ichigo.

"Mmnn…Rukia…" He moaned again.

"What? What do you want?" she said frankly, a little annoyed.

"You look…" He began.

"Tired, yes I know. And it's your fau—"

"Beautiful…" He murmured in his sleep. She blushed then scowled.

"How would you even know that? You have your eyes closed. Are you sure you're asleep?" She asked staring at him.

"nn… that red… dress…" He said barely audible but Rukia understood. She raised an eyebrow.

"Red dress? But… I'm wearing white, stupid." She said looking at her white blouse then back at him. She thought about what he said.

Red dress?

Did he mean…?

Then her expression softened.

So… he is dreaming… She figured and she decided to play along. She leaned her face towards his ear.

"Thank you." She whispered with a smile then she heard him moan. She chuckled a little then positioned herself to lie down on her side so that she could continue to whisper on his ear in a more comfortable position.

"We should go now, or we'll be late, Ichigo." She murmured in his ear.

"Mmm." He replied and it made Rukia chuckle some more but suddenly he stirred to his side and wrapped his arm around her. She gasped.

"H-hey! O-okay, I'm done playing." She said trying to push him away but his grip just tightened around her.

"Don't…" He whispered and it made her grimace. Then she leaned again to whisper on his ear.

"Let go…" She said softly and it made the sleeping man scowl.

"No…"

"But you were able to do it before, just do it again." She whispered back.

"Never…" He replied holding her closer.

"Why?" She asked and he groaned.

"Rukia…" he repeated. The petite woman watched his face turn to an expression which is somewhat in pain.

"Stop it. You'll just strain yourself." She said looking away.

"Rukia…" He called out again.

"What? I said stop talking."

"Don't… cry…"

"Idiot, I'm not crying. I haven't since." She replied clutching his shirt.

"I'm…"

"You're what? Stupid?"

"Here… now…" He whispered and for some reason his head moved down to rest on hers. His arms around her loosened as well but she didn't move away. She looked at his face. It seemed more peaceful than before. Her expression softened. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

Just once…

Just this once… she told herself.

Have you forgotten how much he hurt you…?

All those years?

I haven't... She debated with herself.

She could feel his warm body on hers.

It's wrong Rukia… Don't do it…

I have to tell him…

No don't…

You'll only hurt yourself more…

He already has someone else…

But…

There's something I need to tell him…

Something that I kept all this time…

The one thing that my heart said when I saw him again…

"Welcome back… Ichigo…" She whispered before she herself fell asleep.

A/N: Well I did say I'll update but I think I'll take a break for the rest of the week :P (unless you guys could convince me to update XD) So… the damn writer never wrote that he regretted doing something with the tangerine haired woman. Actually, he's wondering if he'll regret not doing anything. So what do you guys think? Oh come on you guys, I'm not that evil to write about them doing ew… ew… ew… while writing the first part of this chapter I was thinking "Let's get this over with and end… end NOW!" hahaha XD MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! May God bless you and your family! I don't have much to say about this chapter except for it to be so damn hard to write. I don't know why. I guess I was just pretty busy so sorry for the mistakes and errors. Thanks a lot for reading and please review oh kind and generous people. Your reviews will complete my day. hahaha THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE LONG, ENTERTAINING and VERY INTERESTING REVIEWS IN THE PAST CHAPTER! I'm surprised that the reviews flooded :)) Well for those who guessed that nothing happened, good for you! You guys say that the characters are stupid for not realizing that they have feelings for each other but let me tell you, have you read BLEACH? or watched it? They are so perfect for each other and they don't realize it! Now THAT is MORE frustrating! ILY guys and God bless :P

These are some of the few questions people keep throwing at me:

**Why was Ichigo delaying telling Orihime the truth?**

Well I wanted him to be a little more considerate at what others might feel before doing anything. I mean come on! You're going to hurt someone and he couldn't help but delay it since hurting someone straight to the face is mean... of course he's also thinking about the atmosphere and her mood at the same time that may affect her reactions. That's why he was having hallucinations of her killing herself in the amusement park. And plus, Orihime was delaying it herself since she knows what Ichigo would tell her. But when it comes to Rukia... it's a different story... I think... (There are lots to consider haha XD)

**Orihime's an idiot, why did she ask him to do "that" with him?**

Yup, she is an idiot. Asking him to do it with her is like her ultimate test, I think. Since he hasn't done it with her before if he'll be able to do it without any regret then it would mean he doesn't love his ex anymore. (Don't be so hard on me people I'm trying my best to think what they would be thinking... wait... what?)

**He's not compensating with what he did years ago?**

He's not getting away with anything... he's gonna pay... I promise? :bd

**Why hasn't Ichigo apolized?**

There's a reason why he hasn't apologized... I think... :))

**Ichihime?**

No... I guess you guys could tell that now... Oh well...

**Ichiruki?**

That's the plan… I think…

**Is this the end?**

The story's not finished! Yet!

**Why did Orihime make Ichigo tell her everything?**

It's in the next chapter I think... and it's also in this chapter... I think... again…

**So... Any more questions?**

Okay… I know not all questions were answered much but… Oh well… I think they'll all be answered as the story progresses… that is if the people still review and still like the story :P Because if they don't like it anymore, I'll just stop writing because there won't be any point anymore :)) Since this is my first fic (that should be obvious, I'm only writing one, could you see the _Author has written 1 story for bleach_?) I was hoping it'll be a good one… and from the reviews I got before… It's a little good… I think…

= So from my answers you may conclude that _I think_ a lot hahaha XD

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	39. Oh Please!

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 39: Oh Please!

She slowly fluttered her eyes open. She could feel herself resting on something warm and soft but even better than any pillow. She smiled and cuddled closer to whatever it was. He began to moan at the sudden movement. She scowled and looked up at him not moving away. She saw that he had a peaceful expression. That's when she noticed that she just woke up with her head resting on his chest and his arm around her. She sighed before sitting up. She stretched her arms up then scratched her head.

"Mmm… what time is it…?" She asked her voice a little crooked. Then she looked around for any sign of a clock. Her eyes spotted the wall clock. She squint her eyes to see the time.

"Eight… o' clock…" She whispered.

Eight…

Eight…

In the morning…

Morning…

Loading…

Loading…

Then, she gasped.

"IT'S EIGHT O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING?" She yelped quickly getting off the bed. She stumbled a little.

"Ouch… ouch… Shit, shit, shit…" She cursed again and again as she tried to fix herself up. Her outfit was all wrinkled up because of sleeping.

"Damn it… damn it… damn it… I'm late… I'm late… I'm late for work!" She mumbled running around. She went inside the bathroom to wash her face and fixed her hair. She went for the basin and grabbed the small towel on the bed then rushed back inside the bathroom. When she stepped out of the bathroom again she ran to the couch and grabbed her bag. She was about to leave when something inside her told her go back. She groaned and complied with her gut feeling and went back inside the bedroom. She approached the patient. She put a hand on his forehead and her other hand on hers.

Hmm… well his fever had gone down… she sighed in relief.

She began to open the drawers on the side table as if looking for something.

"Where is it? Where is it?" She mumbled then she smiled brightly when she found what she was looking for. She placed the piece of paper on the side table and began to write a note. After writing, she left the note then quickly ran out of the room.

In the halls she almost bumped onto two men but luckily she was able to stop before she did. Then she quickly bowed at them.

"S-sorry." She apologized before running ahead. The two men watched the petite woman get inside the elevator before they looked back at each other.

"Who was that?"

"Don't know."

"So… where is his place again?"

"I think it's the last one on the hall."

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"Mmm… Rukia…" He moaned and his arm swung to the other side of the bed and caught nothing but a pillow. He scowled then opened his eyes.

"Rukia?" He called out and found himself all alone in the room. He scratched the back of his head as he began to ponder.

"Was it… really a dream…?" He asked himself in confusion.

All he could remember was going home immediately from work because he wasn't feeling well and as soon as he entered the room, he took off his suit then slumped himself in bed but after that… it was blank.

"Arg… can't remember anything…" He cursed himself clutching his hair. Then he noticed that he was now wearing a different shirt. He stared at his new shirt.

It wasn't a dream! He told himself.

If it was, then who—he didn't finish his own question when he heard a knock on the door.

That might be her! He thought.

Then, he quickly got out of bed and dashed to the door with a hint of a smile. He opened the door and just like that, his big smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl when he saw his visitors.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked in a grouchy tone that was meant to say, "Get out of here."

"We're coming in." One of the men said.

"O-oi! Wait!" Ichigo tried to stop them but they just pushed themselves in. "Hey!" He yelled and the two looked back at him then put their big luggage down on the floor.

"What the hell do you two want?" Ichigo asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well we heard that your girlfriend broke up with you so we came here to cheer you up." His visitor said putting an arm around the orange head's shoulders.

"Like hell I'll believe you, Ikkaku." Ichigo replied gritting his teeth. Then his eyes turned to the other man. "Alright Yumichika. Spill it. Why are you guys here?"

Yumichika sighed before he began to speak, "Well, we got kicked out of our apartment again."

"Again?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, people these days just don't know how mingle." Ikkaku said.

"Don't you mean you two?"

"Well, going back since we've been kicked out in almost all the apartments and condos here in town. We're looking for a different place to stay in and luckily we found this place." Yumichika explained.

"But what does it have to do with me?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"Unfortunately there are no extra rooms in this building." Yumichika said in a low tone.

"So we decided to stay here in your room." Ikkaku added with a cocky grin.

"WHAT? What do you mean you decided? It's my apartment! Don't I get a say on this?" Ichigo yelped.

"Oh don't worry about it Ichigo. This place is big enough for all of us. We'll have lots of fun." Ikkaku said as he ruffled Ichigo's mass of orange hair.

"And we'll also be paying for half the rent." Yumichika assured him.

"No! I want you out of here now! I don't care if you sleep on the streets just don't stay here! Bother someone else." The carrot top said firmly.

"We won't be a bother." Yumichika promised but Ichigo wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, you won't even know that we're here." The bald man Ikkaku added which definitely didn't convince Ichigo. It just adds to the feeling of wanting them away.

"NO!" He protested shaking off Ikkaku's arm.

"You don't have to be so bitter, just because you got dumped." Ikkaku said with a raised eyebrow.

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay, okay… just think of our stay here as a payment." The bald man said in a calm tone stepping closer to Ichigo.

"Payment for what?"

"For us helping you when you first arrived at the company. After all, we were your teachers remember." Ikkaku reminded him with a wide grin.

"Alright, if you want money I'll give you money."

"You're not getting it Ichigo." The bald man replied shaking his head.

"No, you two are the ones not getting it!" He yelled and he began to huff. His head is beginning to ache again.

Damn it. He cursed inside his head.

"Oh, come on… it's almost Christmas. Think of it as an early Christmas present." Ikkaku added.

Ichigo groaned. He couldn't argue anymore because of the pain so he decided to just walk away and back to his room.

"So is that a yes?" Yumichika asked in confusion.

"Whatever… just don't touch anything that isn't yours." He said going inside the room.

"Alright! I told you this would work!" Ikkaku cheered and Yumichika rolled his eyes.

"So then… what's wrong with Ichigo?"

"I bet he's just moping." Ikkaku replied and they both proceeded to enter the room as well. They saw Ichigo slumped on the bed lying on his front.

"Yo, Ichigo, you alright?" The bald man asked but the other didn't reply. Yumichika just looked around and he noticed a note on the side table.

"Hmm? What's this?" He said as he picked up the note. Ikkaku approached him to see what his friend got as well.

"Dear Asshole…" Ikkaku began reading and it caught Ichigo's attention.

"You haven't completely recovered yet so—" Yumichika didn't finish when the paper was quickly swiped from his hands. Ichigo was sitting up as he read the note in his head. It was obvious that it was written in a hurry but it was still comprehendible.

"Dear Asshole, You haven't completely recovered yet so when you wake up make sure that you eat breakfast and take some medicine. I didn't bother to give you some because I figured you were too sick to even take it. Don't go to work or you'll strain yourself. Got that? I'll ask Kiyone to pick up Ken'ichi so you don't have to bother." The note said and he could imagine the person herself telling him this. He couldn't help but smirk. Then, there was a P.S. at the end of the note saying, "For goodness sake, REST!" it made him chuckle this time but what caught his attention is the poor drawing of a bunny at the end of the note. There was a speech bubble beside it with the words "Now we're even!" inside it. He rolled his eyes at the drawing which definitely proves who wrote the letter and who took care of him last night.

Rukia…

"So? You're smiling. Who's the note from?"

"I-it's nothing." He replied blushing a little.

"Oh? Let me see!" Ikkaku said grabbing back the paper.

"Hey! I told you not to touch anything that isn't yours!" He yelled chasing the bald man around the room. Then he jumped on him and they both fell on the ground. Ichigo tried to grab the paper while Ikkaku pulled it back. Soon the paper was torn in half and it made Ichigo growl.

"Damn it… Look what you did…" He mumbled in annoyance.

"Well, if you just gave it then it wouldn't be—" Ikkaku didn't finish when Ichigo suddenly grabbed the other piece from Ikkaku's hand but Ikkaku still had his grip on it so it was once again torn into two. Ichigo felt a vein pop in his forehead.

"Damn! Just give it to me!" Ichigo yelled and Ikkaku handed it over. Then the orange haired man exited the room pissed. He murmured some curses as he walked out. Ikkaku got up from the ground.

"He looked pretty serious; maybe you shouldn't have grabbed it. Maybe it was from his girlfriend or something." Yumichika said as he approached his companion.

"Nah… Ichigo's a man. He could take that and besides, what kind of girl calls her boyfriend an asshole." Ikkaku replied with a smirk.

* * *

Rukia arrived home moments later. She quickly entered the house and was greeted by her best friend who was seated in the couch drinking coffee, tea or whatever it was.

"Oh welcome back!" Momo said.

"No time to talk. Late for work. Need to take a bath." Rukia replied dashing upstairs to take a shower. After a few minutes she rushed downstairs wearing an office suit. She stopped for Momo to look at her.

"How do I look?" She asked and Momo smiled.

"Hot and sexy." She replied with a giggle and it made Rukia smirk.

"Okay, I'll be going now. I'll tell you everything later!" She said as she dashed out of the house.

"Okay! Have a nice day!" Momo shouted for her best friend to hear.

She quickly got on a cab.

"Where to ma'am?" The driver asked.

"To Himawari Enterprises please." She said and the cab began to move. She was fidgeting on her seat hoping that the cab would move faster.

"Um… could we go a little faster?" She asked politely and the driver complied.

"Um… a little more? S-sorry I'm just really late so…"

"It's alright ma'am I get passengers like you all the time." He said and the car moved faster.

"Really? Then you could probably go faster than this." Rukia said and the other man raised an eyebrow.

"But ma'am we'll be going past the speed limit."

"It's alright we'll make it!" Rukia assured him.

"B-but—"

"Go." She gave him a glare that said "Do it or die" and the poor driver had no choice but to follow the petite woman's orders. They went past the speed limit and any person who would've been in that cab might have died of a heart attack including the driver, except Rukia of course. The woman was eager to go fast.

"STOP!" She yelled when they arrived at their destination. The driver was panting. Even he was afraid of how fast he was going. It was a good thing they weren't caught by any police or something.

"Now THAT was going fast." Rukia told him with a wink then she handed him a bill. "Keep the change." She said before going out of the car. The cab driver just gave her a weak and nervous smile. When she was completely out of the cab, the man sighed in relief.

"I take back what I said. That chick was crazy." He muttered as he drove away.

Rukia dashed inside the big building not caring if she bumped on anyone. She didn't mind the people who tried to greet her either. All she had in mind was to arrive at the office as soon as possible. She pushed opened the glass doors and...

"Rukia! You finally arrived!" Her busty officemate exclaimed as soon as she entered.

"R-Rangi—" She didn't finish when the blonde woman hugged her.

"Oh I knew you won't skip on work! Don't worry I'm late too." She said with a smile.

Damn… Even Rangiku arrived earlier than me and she's late too! Rukia cursed.

"So why were you late?" She asked the petite woman.

"I-it's nothing. There's just something I needed to do." She replied looking away.

"Did you get laid?" She joked and it made the raven haired woman blush.

"N-no! Of course not!" She yelled in denial.

Not exactly… she added in her head.

Rangiku just giggled at her reaction. "Well, it's pretty obvious that it has something to do with a man since you're blushing."

"Rangiku!" She scolded and it made the busty woman giggle some more.

"Alright, alright. I'll let it go this time since you have a visitor." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Visitor? Who?"

"Don't know. I told her to go back later but she insisted on waiting for you." Rangiku said as they began to walk to their place.

She stood up when she saw Rukia and Rangiku approaching and she gave them a soft smile. Rukia's eyes widened and she stopped walking immediately after seeing her visitor.

"What are you—" Rukia began.

"Hello Rukia. It's nice to see you again." She warmly greeted.

"So… You know her Rukia?" Rangiku asked nodding towards Rukia's unexpected visitor.

"I… um… mmm." Rukia nodded looking back and forth at the two busty women. "She's um…"

"I'm a friend of hers." The woman beat her to it.

"I see." Rangiku said as she examined the woman.

"So… what are you doing here Orihime?"

"I wanted to talk to you…" She said taking a step closer.

Talk? What would she want to talk about? Rukia thought.

"Oh… um… I just arrived so do you mind if we do this some other—"

"Rukia!" Rangiku yelled.

"W-what?"

"This girl had been waiting for you. She came all this way so that she could talk to you. You can't just tell her to go back now that you're here."

"B-but I just came in."

"You go talk. There's not much work to do here anyway." Rangiku said crossing her arms over her big chest. Rukia sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I guess it'll be fine." She said then she turned to Orihime. "So… what are we going to talk about?"

"Um… I was hoping we could talk privately, somewhere… not here…" The busty woman said shyly.

Privately? What could we possibly talk about that needs privacy? Rukia thought. She had a bad feeling but she just smiled in return.

"Alright. Come with me." She said. Rukia left her bag with Rangiku. Then they both went out of the office.

They went inside a coffee shop and ordered two cups of coffee. They sat across each other. They were silent for a moment as they waited for their order to arrive and when it did, Orihime was the first to break the silence.

"It's cool that there's a cafe near the place you work on. You could just go here before going to work." She said.

"Well, yeah. I do that sometimes."

"I work at a day care but there isn't a café near it." Orihime said with a pout.

"I see… that's too bad… I guess." Rukia replied.

"Well, not really. The kids give me energy throughout the day but the irony of it is that they're the reason I get tired as well but I think it's worth it." She smiled staring at her coffee.

"Oh…" said the petite woman. No one was speaking again until Rukia cleared her throat.

"So... now that we're here, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, that's right. I got a little carried away. Sorry, it's just that this coffee is really good and I haven't have coffee in a while and—" Orihime began to blab again Rukia rolled her eyes and cut whatever Orihime was going to say.

"Orihime…" She said in a serious tone.

"Oh… S-sorry again. Anyways… I wanted to talk about... you and Ichigo." Rukia froze for a moment then she examined the busty woman.

I knew it…

Did she found out about last night?

Oh no!

"I-it wasn't like that! I was just trying to help! Believe me!" She insisted leaning forward on the table.

"What? What are you talking about?" Orihime asked in confusion which confused Rukia as well.

Huh? Didn't she know?

Then after seeing the clueless expression on the other woman, she sighed in relief.

"Um... N-nevermind. It's nothing. Forget about what I just said." Rukia said with a nervous chuckle.

"Okay… well going back, about you two…"

"Look we're just old friends so you don't have to worry." The petite woman assured her then Orihime began to giggle.

"Huh? What's so funny?" She asked with creased eyebrows.

"Actually, what I really want to say is..." Orihime began and stood up. Rukia just watched her carefully until she bowed down and said, "I'm sorry."

"S-sorry? For what?" Now she's really confused. Orihime looked up at her as she spoke again

"I'm giving Ichigo back to you." She said with a smile. Rukia's mouth swung open.

Woah, she wasn't expecting that, she was kind of expecting the opposite. Like "stay away from him or something."

"W-what do you mean?" Rukia asked as she watched Orihime sit back down calmly.

"That is what I mean." She said. "I apologize for taking him away from you."

"HOLD IT!" Rukia yelped holding her hand up. "W-what are you talking about? You two are perfect for each other."

"Thank you but... I think he's better off with you..." The busty woman replied.

Rukia couldn't help but say it, "Are you crazy or something?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing from the tangerine haired woman.

"I-I don't understand... Don't you two already have a son? " This time Orihime was the one with furrowed eyebrows.

"You knew about—" Rukia gasped unbelievably but Orihime cut her off.

"Yes... but shouldn't you be happier that I broke up with him?" She asked confused about Rukia's reaction.

"You broke—don't tell me you broke up with him just because you found out he had a son? Because that's pretty low don't you think? If you love him you'll fight for it!"

"And I did! Believe me, I did but I could never have won to the person he truly loves." Orihime's expression softened and looked back at her coffee. "Rukia, I love Ichigo so much that I don't care if he had a hundred children with other women as long as he only loved me."

"Why are you telling me this?" The petite woman asked trying to calm herself down and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Because I want you to get back together with him." Orihime said and Rukia could have sworn she would have spewed out her coffee on Orihime's face. It's a good think she ended up quickly swallowing the hot drink instead. She coughed a little before she replied.

"And what makes you think I'd do that?"

"Rukia, please you have to forgive him for leaving you he didn't mean—"

"So you knew about that too?" The petite woman said slowly shaking her head in disbelief.

"He told me everything." Orihime explained.

"Oh yeah? What'd he tell you?" She said this time crossing her arms over her chest.

"He... I-I can't... he has to tell you himself." The busty woman told her firmly.

And then you'll know... Orihime added in her mind.

"I had enough of this." Rukia said standing up.

"Rukia, please... reconsider..." She pleaded.

"Reconsider? You want me to reconsider? Why? Did he tell you how much I had to suffer those past years?"

"No but you weren't the only one who suffered trust me." Orihime replied standing up as well.

"How would you know that? Just because he told you his stupid lies?" She clenched her fists as she continued, "Stop acting like you really understand everything because you don't! You're not exactly the one raising a seven year old right now so you don't have the right to tell me what to do!" Rukia retorted glaring at the woman then turning around to leave.

"B-but Rukia—" She held up a hand to try and stop the raven haired woman.

"I'm sorry Orihime." Rukia said in a low tone and not turning around, "but if you're just gonna push this then we better end this conversation now... before I say something that would really hurt your feelings. Excuse me." She said before completely walking away leaving the tangerine haired woman frozen in her spot.

As she watched the petite woman walk away she kept thinking, he must've really hurt her…

But why couldn't he just tell her everything...? She wondered.

Tatsuki was implying that Ichigo loves that woman so I wanted to know for sure if he really did... that's why I asked him to tell me everything and it came from his own lips... the way he told the story... he never said he loved her but through his actions... I understand what made Tatsuki conclude that he loves that woman... Her... the one who just walked away... I even tried to seduce him into claiming me... It wasn't much a surprise that he refused... and I understand why he did... He made so much sacrifice for her... why couldn't she see it? Orihime sighed.

Uryuu said happiness can be gained when you see the people you love happy that's why I came here to give him back to you... because I know that having you back would make him happy...

Why won't you claim him back, Kuchiki Rukia! If I were you, I would have! I think it would've been better if you bragged about Ichigo loving you more than he loved me but you didn't... instead you just... walked away? Orihime pondered as she sat back down to finished her coffee.

Rukia arrived back at the office moments later. She marched to her table and sat down on her chair. She placed her elbows on her desk and covered her face with her palms. Rangiku approached her.

"So… what happened to your little talk dear?" Rangiku asked.

"Not now Rangiku." Rukia groaned and her busty companion just rolled her eyes before going back to her seat.

A/N: I was planning on updating on Thursday or Wednesday since those were the days when I usually update but... oh well, school's about to start again so I'm going to be busy again and I doubt that I'll be able to update quicker. So there. See? Orihime isn't such a bitch! I made her REALLY and VERY understanding :)) (making sure that she gets it in her head that she could never replace Rukia in Ichigo's heart) but I'm not that evil that's why I gave her Ishida! wahaha XD Now it's Rukia's turn to get the damn message hahaha =)) but I think I'm going to leave that one to Ichigo. Okay! Thanks a lot for reading people! Please review! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter haha XD sorry for all the errors, again I didn't really have time to check for those. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! ILY guys and God bless :P

Ken'ichi: I'll help too!

Me: Let's do our best Ken'ichi!

Ken'ichi: Okay!

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	40. Why here? Why Now?

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 40: Why here? Why Now?

"So… Will you two be alright?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Everything would be just fine Mr. Kurosaki!" The girl with the dark blonde hair replied with a salute. Ichigo kneeled down to look at the kid. He stared at the kid as if waiting for the boy to say something. Ken'ichi smiled before he spoke.

"It's alright dad. You could go." The boy insisted.

"I'm really sorry, it's just that I have to deal with these pests at home…" He began and the boy chuckled.

"Why not try an insecticide?"

"Yeah… I'll try that when I get home." Ichigo agreed with a smirk before hugging the boy good bye.

"Good night, dad."

"Night." And with that he straightened up and left.

It has almost been a week since his pests moved in and because of that, he couldn't stay longer with Ken'ichi since he has to beat those two in coming home or else he'll find the whole place a mess and the down side is that he hasn't stayed long enough to see the petite woman get home. The thought of it made him grimace. He hasn't even seen her ever since she left him that note. Well, he didn't actually see her back then but still…

He arrived back to his apartment moments later but as soon as he opened the door…

Damn, he was too late. He thought.

"Oi! You finally got home!" The bald man called out raising a sake bottle.

Ichigo slammed the door shut behind him then began to march towards his roommate.

"What the hell? I told you not to drink here!" He scolded. The bald man grimaced but returned back to drinking as if he didn't hear what the orange haired man said. Ichigo growled and was about to shout when suddenly someone else spoke up.

"Oh, just don't mind him… being like that is what he's good at." Ichigo looked at the person who just spoke and he couldn't help but scowl some more.

"Is that my—" He began gritting his teeth with anger.

"Oh by the way Ichigo, I borrowed your—"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU USING MY TOWEL?" The orange haired man yelled at the other who looked like he just got out of the shower and was wrapped with nothing but a towel.

"Oh, come on… are you suggesting that I walk around exposing my beauty in this apartment by not using a towel?" Yumichika replied.

"I'm suggesting that… YOU USE YOUR OWN TOWEL!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"Fine, I'll return it afterwards." Yumichika replied as if not understanding what the big deal is.

"Don't bother, just burn it." Ichigo said still angry.

"That's very insulting, it's just a towel and I'm the only one who used it." Yumichika reasoned.

"Which is exactly my point, YOU used it. It's not just a towel, it's my towel. Ichigo's towel. Are you Ichigo? No… I don't think so." He said shaking his head in disagreement and the other person just rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Well then, may I have you know, Ikkaku used your toothbrush yesterday. I believe that is way worse than my crime." Yumichika explained nodding towards the hairless man on the couch.

"HE WHAT?" Ichigo shouted in both surprise and more anger.

"I did?" was all that the culprit said.

"Don't you remember?" Yumichika asked.

"Nah… guess I'm too drunk to remember." He replied going back to drinking.

"Yeah, I tried to stop you but you threw up instead." Yumichika explained.

"I remember throwing up but…" Ikkaku paused and tried to remember.

"That's why you brushed your teeth." Yumichika reminded him. Ikkaku scowled.

"But I thought you said I threw up after?" He asked in confusion.

"You did. You threw up. You brushed your teeth then you threw up again." Yumichika clarified. Ikakku's face slowly lit up.

"Oh yeah… I think I remember now. Sorry about that Ichi— where'd he go?" Ikkaku asked looking around but the carrot top was nowhere to be found.

Well after hearing their conversation, he felt like throwing up as well. He ran to the kitchen instead of the bathroom. He didn't want to see any sign of that damned and contaminated toothbrush. He stopped at the sink and at what he saw, he felt like holding in whatever he was going to throw up because the sink looked like someone already puked on it. Ichigo covered his mouth and nose with his hand.

Ugh… the smell of it… makes me sick…

What kind of people are they?

They made my apartment… a disgusting pig's sty?

He turned around and propped himself up on the kitchen table with his hands on top of it. He tried to even his breathing and calm down. Erasing the thought and smell of whatever he just saw in the kitchen sink but that was merely impossible since on top of the kitchen table was the dirty dishes. There were leftovers from what seems to be cheap Chinese take-out. It was scattered on the kitchen table. The noodles and sauces aren't even in the dirty plates. It was like someone slobbered and ate it then threw it back out again. He slowly walked out from the kitchen with his feet a little limp. A little more and he's bound to vomit as well which is something he really didn't want to happen now. When he returned back to the living room Ikkaku was still drinking. Yumichika was out of sight. He's probably in the bedroom getting changed. Ichigo noticed the can of beers scattered all around. He felt a vein… no wait… not just a vein, he felt his head explode in irritation. He clenched his fists as he slowly walked to pick up one of the beer cans. Then he crushed it in his hand. Ikkaku heard the sound of a cracking can and it made him look up at Ichigo. The bald man gave him a cocky smirk.

"It's good to see you're cleaning up." That remark made him crushed the can harder.

"You're the one who should be cleaning up! Not me!" He retorted to the bald man.

"Huh? But this is your apartment. Don't you want it cleaned?" Ikkaku said before chugging the whole bottle of sake.

"All I want is you out of here." Ichigo mumbled but the other person didn't seem to hear it.

"By the way, I kind of asked some buddies to come over tonight…" Ikkaku began. Ichigo just picked up beer can after beer can as if he didn't hear what the bald man was talking about, until he's almost near the trash bin.

"I'm sure you won't mind if we have a party here right?" Ikkaku asked. Then Ichigo stumbled upon a spilt beer on the floor and on top of it were pieces of paper to absorb the liquid. He picked up the can from where it came from, then scowled at the pieces of bond papers which were used to wipe the said beer. The papers were wet so… they served their purpose.

"Hey are you listening Ichigo?" Ikkaku asked as he switched his comfortable position in sitting on the big main couch and looked behind to see Ichigo staring at the papers.

"What's this…?" He murmured as he slowly picked up one of the papers.

"Nah… that's nothing. We couldn't find any rug so we used those old papers to wipe anything that spilled. Don't worry, we do that all the time in our old apartment. It's like recycling old paper." Ikkaku explained Ichigo began to tremble as he stared down at the wet paper on his hand.

"And where did you find this?" He asked plainly still looking at the papers.

"I found it scattered in your room floor. See? It's better to use it that way than just throwing it straight to the trash."

The print was smudge because of the water or the beer rather but Ichigo could decipher some parts of it.

Zangetsu Incorporated Stocks Report for the European Investment…

For a moment there was silence.

"Oi, Ichigo what happe—" Ikkaku didn't finish his question when suddenly a beer can came flying straight at him. He quickly ducked down and was able to avoid it. It continued to fly until it headed straight to the 32" flat screen TV. Of course, the expesive television was destroyed since the can buried itself deep on the screen because of the impact. Ikkaku raised an eyebrow and looked at Ichigo.

"Oi. You just broke your own TV. Are you crazy?" Ikkaku said nodding towards the broken machine.

"Do you know… how long… I worked on this report…" Ichigo murmured not looking at Ikkaku and slowly crumpling the paper.

"What did you say?" Ikkaku said in confusion. He couldn't understand much of what Ichigo's murmuring about.

"One week." Ichigo said in a low tone.

"What?" Before Ikkaku knew it Ichigo grabbed his collar and held him up.

"ONE WEEK! I FUCKING SPENT ONE WEEK ON THIS FUCKING REPORT WHICH IS FUCKING DUE TOMORROW AND YOU JUST FUCKING RUINED IT!"

"Hey, don't blame me. You're the one who scattered those papers on the floor!" Ikkaku replied.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING YOURS!" He shouted really pissed.

"Look, it's too bad that it's ruined... we can't do anything about it now... the other papers are already in the trash... you should learn how to organize your stuff... don't you learn that in high school?"

"And you should learn not to touch other people's stuff! Don't you learn that in Kindergarten?" Ichigo retorted.

"Look Ichigo, the way I see it, if you really want to finish that report you shouldn't waste your time on me." Ikkaku replied plainly raising both hands in defeat.

Ichigo's grip on Ikkaku's collar tightened, he shot him a death glare as he gritted his teeth. He growled then let go. Ikkaku was thrown back a little by the force. Ichigo walked towards the bedroom and banged on the door. As soon as Yumichika opened the door, Ichigo grabbed the man's arm and pulled him out of the room. The grumpy and really pissed orange haired man hurriedly went inside and locked the door. He opened his laptop and began working... all over again...

After a few moments he heard noises coming from the outside. It seems like there are other people in the apartment now. He tried his best to concentrate on his work but the noise outside was getting louder and louder. It also seemed like the number of people were increasing as well. Ichigo groaned and raked his hair with his hands.

FUCK IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! He yelped inside his head.

He closed his laptop and went for the closet. As soon as he opened it, dirty laundry surprised him. Their dirty laundries were mixed with his clean clothes inside the said closet. He didn't have time to get mad nor care anymore. He just began to grab some of his clothes. He took a big bag as well then stuffed his things inside it. He grabbed his bag and laptop then opened the door of the bedroom. The place was filled with people. It didn't surprise him though. He could hear glasses break, something falling, people throwing up, loud music and many more disturbing noises that he couldn't bear to hear. He immediately marched towards the door and exited the apartment. No one seemed to have noticed him leave. Right after the door closed behind him he quickly exited the building and rode on his marvelous car. He placed his things on the passenger seat and began to drive.

Where was he going?

He didn't care!

He just needs to get far far away from that damned place! He thought.

He stopped at the park. He was inside his car, his computer on his lap and he began to work. He glanced at the time as he continued to type. It was quiet and that was good. He needed peace and quiet but most importantly, he needs to finish the report. He looked at the time it was one in the morning. He was hungry but after remembering the scene in his kitchen, he seemed to have lost his appetite. He rested his head at the headrest for a moment. He closed his eyes and tried to relax himself. Slowly his hand reached inside his pocket and pulled out his wallet then he took out something from inside it. He returned the wallet back then unfolded the wrinkled and taped paper. He looked at it reading the words once again and then he stared at the poor drawing of a certain rabbit that he despises.

"What are you looking at?" He asked the drawing with a scowl. Then he sighed and massaged his temples.

"Damn, I feel like I'm gonna get sick again…" He mumbed then he looked back at the paper.

"If I got sick again, would you take care of me even though we're already even?" He asked and obviously he didn't get an answer. It made him smirk.

"Tsch. Of course you wouldn't, I must be nuts to think you would. Kicking my ass is more likely what you'll do. Besides, even if you would, you wouldn't find me anymore in that damn apartment." He said then he came across what's written on the P.S. again.

"Alright, alright. You win midget." He said before closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Ishida opened the door to his office and was surprised to see someone he didn't expect to see at this early in the morning and inside his office too.

"What took you so long to get here? I'm beginning to mold because of waiting!"

"K-kurosaki?" He let out adjusting his glasses. "B-but, what are you doing in the building this early in the morning? You even arrived earlier than me!" Ichigo approached him and handed him the pile of papers.

"I printed these out." He said and Ishida examined the papers.

"It's the report for the European investors." Ichigo said and his friend just nodded. Ishida looked up at him and noticed his tired eyes.

"What happened? I thought you finished this last Monday?"

"Well, my report? That report I worked the whole week for was used as a rug for spilt beer. There was garbage everywhere in my apartment. It's part of that now. All thanks to those pests who inhabited it. So I left and worked inside the car."

"S-seriously?" Ishida looked back at the papers.

He did this in one day? No, worse… One night? Ishida thought.

"Ishida… I need to ask a favor." Ichigo said turning around and walking toward the chair behind the office table.

"What is it?" Ishida asked still examining the paper.

"Could you do the presentation for me?" Ichigo asked sitting down on the comfy chair and slumping down on the desk.

"What? But—"

"Rukia…" Ichigo began to mumble which made Ishida stop his retort. "…told me… to rest…" He said his voice dying down as he is completely drawn to sleep. Ishida didn't bother to wake him up. Even for the fact that he was sleeping in his office, he let it slide this time.

"I'll just ask Ms. Ise to do it with me, to make things easier." Ishida simply said before leaving the orange haired man to his peaceful slumber.

Last night he only slept for a good one hour as he remembered he still had to finish the report. He kept glancing, this time not at the clock but at the note. Reminding himself that if he really wants to follow her advice and rest, he has to finish the report first. So the note served as an encouragement. He taped it on the rearview mirror using some of the tape used to keep its pieces together.

After getting his rest, he was all pumped up again as he drove his way towards Karakura Elementary school. The little boy opened the door and raised an eyebrow when he noticed he has no place to sit on.

"Um… dad?"

"Oh, sorry about that." He replied grabbing his bag and throwing it below the seat. Ken'ichi got inside the car and his father began to drive him home.

"So dad, what's the bag for?"

"Do you remember those pests I told you about?"

Ken'ichi gasped, "Cool! Are they in the bag?"

"Um… no…"

"Oh…" the boy sounded a little disappointed. "So… What about them?"

"Well it turns out they're too much of a pest for me to handle, so I moved out."

"You mean—"

"Yeah…"

"They took over your house?" For some reason Ken'ichi sounded amazed.

"Something like that." Ichigo replied plainly, eyes on the road.

"How was that possible… What kind of pests are they?"

"Really annoying ones."

"You should have called pest control."

"Maybe I should have." Ichigo replied with a chuckle.

"But don't insects multiply? They might completely destroy your house!" Ken'ichi had a great imagination. He didn't actually know that Ichigo was talking about two people.

Ichigo erased the thought of many Ikkakus and Yumichikas in his apartment. The two alone could destroy the whole building!

How the hell would those two multiply? Well, he didn't like where his thoughts were taking him so he let it go.

"They already did." He mumbled.

"Woah… maybe they're aliens from another planet. That would be so cool." Ken'ichi said with a grin.

"Well, they're definitely inhuman." Ichigo replied.

"But where would you live now?" Ken'ichi asked in curiosity.

"I'm looking for a place to stay in, that's why I have my things in there." He nodded towards the bag. Ken'ichi stared at it for awhile until the car stopped.

"We're here." Ichigo said as he pulled over in front of the kid's house.

"Hey dad…" Ken'ichi began still looking at the bag.

"Hmm?"

Ken'ichi looked up at Ichigo with a smile before he spoke.

"Why don't you stay at our house?"

* * *

She quickly ran inside the house and shook her head to dry her wet hair. It was drizzling outside and she pouted.

I hope the sky would clear up soon. She thought as she closed the door behind her.

She walked her way towards the living room.

"I'm…" She began in her normal lively voice but when she stopped to see someone she didn't expect or didn't want to see, her voice changed into an annoyed tone as she finished her statement with the word, "home". Then she scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here?" She asked glaring at the man.

"Welcome home mom!" The boy exclaimed running towards his mother. She caught the boy but her glare remained at the orange haired man sitting on the couch. He just looked at her.

"So? What are you still doing here? I can take care of everything here. You may go." She said and Ichigo stood up.

"Um… mom can I ask you a favor?"

"A favor? What kind of favor?" Ichigo stopped a few steps away from them. Rukia paid no mind to him as she listened intently to what the boy has to say.

"Well, can dad live here with us?" The boy said there was a pause before the petite woman spoke again.

"What?" she let out.

"Can he live here with us mom? Please..." The boy pleaded.

"Can he live here? Of course he can!" She replied in a bright tone.

"Really?" Both Ichigo and Ken'ichi asked unbelievably.

"No. Not really. Did you really think I'd let that... that..." She turned to Ichigo, "...you stay here?"

"I-it's just for a little while." Ichigo reasoned.

"What do you think my house is? A hotel? Look for some other place!" She bellowed.

"I was planning on looking for—"

"Planning?" She cut him off. "Why plan? Just do it and get out of here." She demanded.

"But mom! I told dad he could stay here." Ken'ichi said looking up at his mother.

"See? How could I reject such a kind offer?" Ichigo explained. Rukia knelt down before the kid.

"Ken'ichi, you're dad can't stay here." She said in her calm and motherly tone.

"Why?" The kid asked innocently.

"We already have so much expense…"

"But I won't—" Ichigo tried to speak.

"Stay out of this." She hushed him with a glare before turning back to the kid, "And there's no more space in the house." She continued her voice changing back to its calm tone.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

I doubt that she's worried about the expense or the space. That's a pretty weak excuse and the least thing to worry about. Ichigo thought.

"But there is! There is a lot of space!" Ken'ichi insisted.

"Listen it's really... uh... hard to explain." Rukia tried to think of other reasons.

"What is?" The boy questioned but since his mother couldn't find a way to explain her own reasons in a way that the kid would understand, she gave up. Rukia sighed and straightened up.

"Just... go upstairs, Ken'ichi." She ended up saying to the kid before turning to the other man, "And you, get out of my house." She said in a serious tone.

"But—" The kid tried to speak.

"I said go, Kichi." She cut him off.

"But mom—" The kid tried to reason but his mother didn't want to hear him out so she just continued to speak.

"Now." She said her voice filled with authority.

"No!" The kid's remark made Rukia gasp in surprise.

"What the—" She murmured as she stared at the kid with wide eyes.

"No." The boy repeated. "Why can't dad stay?" The boy wanted an answer.

"Because he can't." Rukia plainly replied.

"Yes he can!" The boy yelled and it made Rukia grimace then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, little man. Let's put it this way, it's either he goes or I go. You choose." She dared the kid and with that Ken'ichi starts to cry. Ichigo's face softened at seeing his little boy shed tears.

"Alright, alright, I'll just go." He said scratching the back of his head. "Geez... you didn't need to make him cry... Or ask the kid something like that." He ruffled the boy's hair and was about to walk away when suddenly the boy hugged his dad's leg.

"No! Don't go!" Ken'ichi yelped still sobbing. Rukia's eyebrows shot up at seeing the kid's actions.

Ichigo bent down. "It's fine Kichi. Thanks for the offer but I think I'll just look for some other place to stay for the time being." The kid continued to cry. "And I'll still pick you up from school and stuff."

"No…" The boy choked at his own voice. Ichigo couldn't help but hug the kid.

"Ssshhh... it's alright don't cry..." He said patting the boy's back. After a few more moments of looking at that, she huffed and sighed.

"Oh for the love of— Alright! He could stay!" She yelled. They both looked at her at the same time.

"What?" Ichigo asked trying to confirm what she just said. She raised an eyebrow in response.

"I'm not repeating what I said, if you didn't hear it, that's your lost, so if you don't mind I'll be going up to my room n—" She didn't finish when the boy suddenly came running to give her a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and wiped the trail of tears on his cheeks. The boy continued to sob.

"Now, stop crying okay?" She kissed his forehead then smiled. The kid nodded then his mother straightened up.

"Um… tha—" Ichigo tried to thank her but he was once again cut off.

"Stay out of my way." She retaliated shooting him a glare before she walked away.

Ichigo turned to the boy, "You alright?"

"See? I told you she'll say yes." Ken'ichi said with a big smile while he wiped the rest of his tears with his hands.

That's because you cried. Ichigo said inside his head and he couldn't help but smile as well.

Then he quickly grabbed the kid and carried him on his shoulder. The boy's stomach was on his shoulder while Ichigo's arm was around the boy's legs. Ken'ichi began to laugh.

"Come on you little actor, let's get you ready for bed." He said as they went upstairs.

* * *

"Pajamas?"

"Check."

"You brushed your teeth?"

"Check." The kid replied grinning widely to show off his sparkling teeth.

"Okay… You look ready for bed… so what else?" He said examining the kid.

"Story!" The boy yelled cheerfully.

"Story? You still need that?" His dad replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" Ken'ichi said nodding enthusiastically.

"I think I could tell you one but let's get to the bed first." Ken'ichi quickly got on the bed while his father sat beside him.

"So? How does it go?" He asked really excited.

"Hmm… I'm not really good at telling stories. My mother used to tell me some when I was a kid." Ichigo said pondering.

"Don't you remember some?"

"Not really, it was a long time ago. But I think one time she told me of prince who lived in a castle."

"Tell me the story!" The kid pleaded with bright eyes.

"Okay, okay. One day, there was a prince and he lived in a castle. The end. Yeah I think that was about it." He simply stated and it made the kid pout.

"Daaad..." Ken'ichi whined.

"Alright, alright. Once there was a prince… who had violet eyes and spiky black hair…" He ruffled the kid's hair.

"Am I the prince?" He asked pointing at himself.

"Are you?" The man asked back.

"Yes!" The boy agreed and Ichigo chuckled.

"Okay… The prince's name was Ken'ichi. So he lived in a castle."

"And?" Ken'ichi asked eager to know what happens next.

"And that was it." Ichigo said and the boy made a cute scowl.

"Daaad…" The boy whined again.

"What?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Didn't the prince do anything?" Ken'ichi asked.

"I don't know. You tell me. What did the prince do?" Ichigo asked back with a smirk.

"Well… I want to save people." The boy said proudly.

"Save people? Hmm… Let's see…" He said tapping his chin, trying to whip up a story in his head.

Rukia noticed that Ken'ichi's door was slightly opened she was about to enter when the boy suddenly spoke.

"So…?" The boy shook his father in anticipation.

"Well, the little prince was brave and smart. He lived in a castle with his mother—the snow queen. Oh God, she was hot." He said as his mind wondered how the snow queen would look like and in other words, he was thinking about a certain petite woman.

And with that Rukia smirked and decided not to enter yet but instead listen for a little while at what story could the man possibly tell with that kind of beginning.

"I thought she was the snow queen? Shouldn't she be cold?" Ken'ichi asked in confusion.

"Um… y-your right. I'll just rephrase that. She was very beautiful. Her skin was white. She had black hair like the prince and violet eyes as well." Ichigo said. "One day, the prince told his mother that he wants to go on an adventure and find a magic lamp."

"Cool! I went on an adventure!" The boy said unbelievably.

"Yes, but after leaving the snow queen to run the palace she was captured by an evil dragon named Uryuu."

"Wow!" The boy mused. "Do I get to beat the dragon?"

"Er… not yet." Ichigo replied.

"Oh… so what happened?" The kid asked impatiently.

"So the queen was placed on top of a tower, she couldn't escape since her powers were useless in the tower. She had no choice but to grow her hair long, just like Rumpelstiltskin."

"Don't you mean Rapunzel dad?" The kid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I…" He thought for a moment.

Then who the hell is that stiltskin guy? He thought.

Outside, Rukia chuckled quietly.

"Well anyway… her plan didn't work because it would take years to grow her hair long enough. So she called the help of a sea witch from the ocean." Ichigo continued.

"I thought she was at a tower?" The boy asked in confusion.

"She was. The tower was near the sea and it had windows so…" Ichigo tried to explain.

"Oh… I get it." Ken'ichi nodded in understanding.

"Well, the sea witch could help her by breaking the barriers of the tower so that the snow queen would be able to use her snow to escape. The sea witch agreed only if in return she must give her her voice."

"What's the name of the sea witch?" The kid asked curiously.

"It's er… um… Momo." He ended up saying. He couldn't think of any other name and the little boy laughed.

"Anyway, the queen agreed but the evil dragon heard about their deal and he looked for a way to stop the snow queen before she could use her… well… snow."

"What did he do?" Ken'ichi asked with great anticipation.

"Well he offered the queen an apple, disguising himself as an old woman. The queen was so hungry from being locked in the tower with no food for so long, that's why she couldn't help but take a bite from the apple. Little did she know, it was poisoned."

"Oh, no! Did she die?" Ken'ichi asked a little worried.

"Um… no. She would only fall asleep for a hundred years unless her son comes back and wakes her up."

"So what did the prince do?" Ken'ichi asked forgetting that he was the prince. Ichigo smiled.

"Well, after hearing what happened to his mother, he rubbed the magic lamp that he got from his journey."

"I got the lamp?" Ken'ichi exclaimed in amazement.

"You did." Ichigo assured.

"Awesome!" The boy cheered.

"Then a genie came out and gave him 3 wishes." He said raising three of his fingers. "First he wished to return to the palace, and then he wished for a way to save his mother. He was then given a magic bean."

"Did he eat it and grew strong?" Ken'ichi deduced.

"Actually no… he threw it and it grew into a big beanstock. He used it to climb the tower and save his mother." Ichigo said then he gave the kid a questioning look. "Did you want to eat the bean?"

"Nah… I already brushed my teeth." Ken'ichi said with a shrug.

"Oh… and for his last wish he wished for a way to defeat the dragon Uryuu. In return he was given a sword and with it he fearlessly face the evil dragon."

"Hooray! Did I win?" Ken'ichi cheered.

"You have to slay the dragon first." Ichigo told him and the boy stood up on the bed.

"Okay! And I took my sword and I swing it like this… and that… and this… and I'll hit him! Yah! Take that dragon!" Ken'ichi said with matching actions and sound effects. "Then the dragon flew but I jumped higher!" Ichigo chuckled as he watched the kid.

"And the little prince slayed the evil dragon." The man concluded.

Rukia rolled her eyes and decided to enter the room.

"Looks like you're having fun." She said pushing the door open and standing on the door way with arms crossed over her chest. The other two turned to the woman who just spoke. Ichigo's eyes widened. She was wearing a sleeveless silk pink nightgown that goes just about three inches above her knees. She had an open silk pink robe to match her slumber outfit. Her attire revealed her creamy white legs and perfect curves which he couldn't help but stare at.

"Just came to say good night." She added approaching the kid.

"Mom!" The kid called out. The other man's eyes were glued to the woman as she sat next to the kid on the other side of the bed.

"Mom! Dad's telling me a story. I slayed the dragon and I saved you!"

"Yeah I heard. My brave little prince, thank you for saving my life and as a reward, a kiss." She said kissing the boy's cheek. Ken'ichi smiled and they both began to laugh.

"S-so you were listening?" He asked in surprise. "Since when?"

"Starting from the hot snow queen." She said looking at the kid.

"I was planning on telling Cinderella…"

"Cinderella?" She raised an eyebrow. She turned to him. "Cinderella is the one who left her shoe in a ball, stupid."

"Well, I forgot! I'm not really good with stories. They kinda… got mixed up inside my head." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, so far you've manage to combine the little mermaid, snow white, aladdin and the magic lamp, the snow queen, jack and the beanstock, and sleeping beauty. Damn, you're nowhere near Cinderella. And hey, put in an ugly duckling, a lying wooden boy and a girl as big as a thumb and the gang's all complete for a trip to never never land." She said sarcastically. "And by the way, Rumpelstiltskin is the dwarf who helped a girl spin straws into gold but in return she had to give up her first child." She added.

"I knew that." Ichigo said looking away.

"Yeah right." Rukia said rolling her eyes.

"What happened next mom?" Ken'ichi asked curiously.

"Hmm? Well as I could recall, the king married the girl and they had a child so the dwarf came back. The girl said she'll give him anything but their child. The dwarf agreed if she could guess his name in three days." Rukia told him.

"So was she able to?" The boy asked eagerly.

Ichigo watched the two as Ken'ichi listened to the story and Rukia went on with it. It was somewhat of a beautiful sight. His lips slowly curled up to a smile.

"At the first two days she couldn't." Rukia continued. "But then on the last day one of the messenger's found the dwarf singing in his cave and he heard that the name was Rumpelstiltskin so there..." She ended with a smile and Ken'ichi nodded. Then she wrapped her arms around the kid and hugged him tightly.

"Can't… breathe..." the boy let out and the woman chuckled then kissed his cheek and forehead.

"Alright, good night Kichi. Sweet dreams." She said stroking the boy's hair. "And no more messed up stories, it's time for bed."

"Good night mom." He replied then rukia stood up.

"What about me?" Ichigo joked with a smirk. She turned to him.

"Oh, I don't need to give you anything. I was thinking that you have all you need under that little tent that your building." She said nodding towards him.

"Tent? What tent?" The boy asked curious at what his mother was talking about. The man's smirk disappeared and his eyes glanced at what she was referring to. He quickly grabbed a pillow and covered his lower half. Rukia smirked. The man scowled and looked away, trying his best to stop a blush from revealing itself in his face.

"Good night Ken'ichi, Good night Mr. Tent maker." and with that she left.

That evil... evil... sexy... woman... he groaned in his head.

"What tent dad?" Ken'ichi demanded.

"I-it's nothing." Ichigo replied.

"You were building a tent?" The boy wasn't letting go of the question.

"Ye—no!" The man bellowed.

"Can I build one too?" Ken'ichi said excitedly. He stared at the kid unbelievably for a few seconds then he looked away.

"When you're old enough." He muttered.

"Oh… but when is that?" Ken'ichi asked a little disappointed.

"Nevermind, let's just get some sleep. You still have school tomorrow and I still have work." He said trying to get the subject of the tent out of the conversation and the boy lies back down the bed. Ichigo watched him, lay quietly as he stoked the boy's head.

"Ken'ichi…" He began.

"Yeah?" The boy said looking back at his father.

"I'm sorry…" He said in a low tone.

"For what?" Ken'ichi asked in confusion.

"I haven't been much of a father to you lately. I couldn't even tell you a decent bedtime story." Ichigo explained looking a bit down.

"It wasn't that bad, dad. It was really fun." The boy assured him with a little chuckle.

"Well, I'm really new at this dad stuff you know. But I promise to make it up to you." He promised.

"It's alright dad… You try… and as long as you're here, that's fine with me…" The little boy said closing his eyes. There was silence until Ichigo spoke again.

"Ken'ichi…" He called out.

"Hmm?" The boy responded opening his eyes.

"You… never asked me… for the reason… why I left… why is that?" He asked in curiosity. He didn't really want to ask but he couldn't help it. He still wasn't sure of how to answer or explain to the kid. Ken'ichi is smart and now that Ichigo brought up the subject there's a great possibility that the kid would want to know the truth. Ken'ichi then began to speak.

"Well… I noticed you and mom never talked about it, so it must be something really deep and complicated… so I figured if I'm gonna know the truth, I'm just going to have to wait for dad to be ready to tell me…"

Ichigo's face softened at what the kid said. Then he kissed the boy's forehead.

"See dad? You're really good at being a father." The boy said and Ichigo smiled.

"Good night Ken'ichi." He said. The boy smiled back. "Good night dad." The kid replied. Ken'ichi then closed his eyes while his dad remained by his side and watched him fall asleep.

A/N: Wow! I reached chapter 40! I'm soooo happy! I couldn't have done this without you guys! You're the best so thanks a lot! Especially for the people who read my work and review! Oh your opinions and encouragements are very much appreciated! I don't have much to say about this chapter except for I was kind of playing with its contents so it ended up this way. Sorry for the errors, I'm still not good at checking them and very sorry for the OOCness of the characters so… haha there. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	41. The NEW housemate

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 41: The NEW housemate

They were both on bed facing each other. She gave him a devilish smile then she began to climb above him. He gave her a cocky smirk as she was now hovering above him. He ran his hands through her silky pink garment tracing the contours of her body. She giggled and leaned down to give him a kiss. He let out a moan and she smiled before pulling back. She leaned towards his ear and began to whisper.

"Ready?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Ready when you are." He replied and it made her chuckle. She pulled back and clutched the shirt in his chest with both hands.

"Here we go." She said with lustful eyes and a smirk.

* * *

She shook him but she got a moan from the man in response. It made her grimace then shook him faster clutching the shirt in his chest for a better grip.

"Wake up stupid!" She whisper screamed. She saw him smile and he moaned some more.

"Damn you! Come on! Wake up already!" She tried her best to lower her voice in order to not wake up the other person sleeping on the other side of the bed.

"Mmnn... Rukia..." He moaned and she gasped then quickly let go. She blushed and felt a vein pop in her forehead in annoyance. She had no choice but to resort to this.

WHACK!

And with that his eyes swung open. He quickly sat up in surprise and the sudden painful contact in his cheek.

"OU—mph..." His voice was suddenly muffled by a hand.

"Ssshhh... Be quiet or you'll wake up Ken'ichi." She whispered. He blinked twice and stared at her for a few seconds. He eyed her from head to toe. She was wearing her office suit. When she figured that he could already comprehend what's going on, she slowly put down her hand. He looked at his side and saw the little boy still sleeping soundlessly. He turned back to the petite woman.

"Ssss... ah..." He hissed as he gently puts a hand on his stinging cheek.

"Tsch. You deserved it. It was so hard to wake you up." She said putting her hands on her waist.

"Damn... you didn't have to hit me, you know." He muttered rubbing his painful cheek and trying to look at it.

You just ruined a perfectly good dream. He added in his head.

"I had to; right after you said my name. Who knows what you're thinking." She said.

"I said... your name?" He said unbelievably with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes slowly looking back at her.

"Actually you moaned it." She said looking away from his gaze. He stared at her remembering what she was wearing last night and in his dream. It made him blush and he quickly looked away from her as well.

Curse that nightgown. He groaned in his head.

"So... what the hell were you dreaming about anyway?" She couldn't help but ask although she still wasn't looking at him. He raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He scoffed. Her head quickly turned to look at him and saw him grinning.

"I-I..." She stuttered a little at how he said it. She felt that it had some hidden meaning behind it and she slowly turned pink then he chuckled.

"Nah, I can't risk it getting another slap. I'm pretty much awake now anyway." He said lying back down with his hands behind his head.

"Rrr... pervert." She growled then sighed, "You know, forget it." She said her tone changing. "I'll pretend that I never heard it." She continued putting a hand on her forehead and closing her eyes. "It's still early and I don't want my day to be ruined." She put down her hand, straightened up and looked at him. "Anyway, I didn't call Kiyone or Momo since I figured you're here, you could make yourself useful and take Ken'ichi to school before you go to work." He slowly nodded in understanding.

"Okay... That's all." She said turning around but suddenly she turned around again. Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion. Rukia walked around the bed to Ken'ichi's side. She pulled the blanket up to cover the boy's body then she kissed his cheek.

"I'm going now." She whispered to the boy's ear. The kid didn't move and continued sleeping. Ichigo watched as Rukia slowly straightened up with a smile then she looked at him and her smile disappeared. She looked away then exited the room without another word. Ichigo sighed then turned to the clock on the wall. It said four thirty in the morning. He rolled his eyes.

She hasn't change. He thought closing his eyes once again.

* * *

Once again he felt someone shaking him. It was a pretty weak force so he just groaned and shrugged it off. After a few moments the shaking returned. It made him scowl and he tried to shake it off but it didn't work. The little shaking on his chest continued until he began to hear a voice.

"Dad, wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Get up already!" the voice yelped but still it didn't make him move an inch. Ken'ichi pouted. His efforts of waking his father are wasted but he still has one trick left. He stopped shaking then he leaned his face on the man's ear. The little boy took in a deep breath and…

"WAK—mph!" Before he could even finish his wake up call, his mouth was muffled by a hand.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake. Geez… You didn't need to resort to something that could damage my ear." Ichigo said looking at the boy with lazy eyes.

"But you weren't moving at all when I shook you!" The boy protested.

"It didn't mean that I'm not awake." He said sitting up then he stretched his arms. "Why are you awake? What time is it?" He asked the kid.

"It's six thirty, aren't you going to work?" The boy asked in confusion. The orange haired man look at the wall clock and it is definitely six thirty in the morning.

I guess I fell asleep again. He thought.

"Well, I am." Ichigo simply replied.

"Then… why are you still here? Aren't you late?"

"Not really. I'm not like your mother who arrives earlier than the security guards of the building." He replied sitting on the edge of the bed. The boy chuckled at his comment. "What about you? Don't you have school?"

"Yup."

"Then we better get you ready. Your mother told me that I'll be taking you to school today."

"Really?" The boy asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Cool!" The boy remarked and it made his father smirk.

"Let's go." He was about to stand when the boy suddenly cried out "Wait!" and Ichigo looked back at the kid.

"What? What's wrong?"

"What's that on your cheek?" The boy asked pointing at the man's stinging cheek. Ichigo put a hand on what the boy was pointing at and for some reason it was still painful. It made him wince a bit then he looked at the kid.

"It's nothing." He simply replied.

"Really?" The boy asked not convinced and he looked at it closer, "But it's kinda shaped like a hand…" The boy observed.

"W-well… it's because…"

Your mother slapped me awake. He wanted to say that but he couldn't.

"It's a sleepmark. I must've slept on my hand." He ended up saying.

"But dad, how could you have a sleepmark of your hand there when you were sleeping with your hands behind your head, like this." The boy said putting his own hands behind his head.

Damn kid, why do you have to be so observant? He cursed.

"Alright, you caught me. It's not a sleepmark." He said.

"Then what is it?"

"It's a—ouch!" The boy poked it with his little finger.

"What did you do that for?" He questioned the boy with a scowl but Ken'ichi just blinked his big violet eyes as if his father's scowl didn't have any effect on him. He managed to look away and sighed.

"Your mom slapped me awake. There. Happy?" He said in a grouchy tone but it made the boy laugh as if Ichigo just told a joke. He raised an eyebrow at the kid's reaction.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It's funny to you because you weren't the one with the throbbing cheek." He said standing up.

At the kitchen, Ken'ichi placed a bowl on the dining table and placed a box of cereals and a carton of milk beside it then he sat down. On the other hand, Ichigo tried to whip up some coffee. He noticed a rabbit shaped jar on one side of the counter right next to the coffee pot. He scowled at the cursed item then he lifted the top of the rabbit's head. He closed it again when he saw nothing inside.

"What good is a cookie jar if there's nothing in it?" Ichigo said sitting across the kid carrying his cup of coffee.

"Well, mom just wants to see it everyday that's why she put it next to the coffee pot because she likes coffee." Ken'ichi explained as he poured some cereal in his bowl then some milk.

"But then again, I guess it's better that I saw nothing than find chappy shaped cookies inside that thing." He said glaring back at the annoying cookie jar.

It'll be like finding more annoying little minions inside a big annoying rabbit head. He shivered at the thought.

"I think mom is planning on doing just that, one of these days. And I doubt that she'll let me eat the cookies too." Ken'ichi said with a pout and he poured some more cereal in his bowl.

There's no doubt she'll do that. The man thought taking a sip of his coffee but then he noticed the cover of the cereal box.

"Fruitloops?" He asked and the boy nodded.

"You like fruitloops?" He asked and the boy looked up at him with a smile before nodding. Then, the orange haired man took the box from across the table and examined it. Ken'ichi stared at his father for a few moments then he looked down at his bowl before he spoke again.

"Mom likes it too. She says its one of the best keys to survival." The boy said taking a spoonful of his breakfast. Ichigo's eyes glanced at the kid then looked back at the box of cereal.

"I'll say. It's the only thing she eats back then." He muttered.

"_Is that what you call dinner?" He asked pointing at what she's eating._

"_What's with that look? Fruit loops are food too you know?" She said as she chewed._

"_Don't you have real food?"_

"_This IS real food."_

"_I meant dinner, not breakfast, wait—that's not even fit to be called breakfast." He scolded. _

"_It doesn't matter, I like fruit loops." She stated._

It made him smirk as he remembered.

Yup, it was definitely one of her keys to survival. He thought.

Ken'ichi noticed that his dad was smiling at the cereal box. The boy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um… dad?" The boy began but suddenly the man took a handful of fruitloops in his hand and placed some in his coffee. Now the little boy raised both eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating fruitloops." Ichigo simply replied.

"With coffee?"

"What? Weather I eat the fruitloops before or with the coffee they'll still end up in my stomach and besides, it won't argue with being put in the coffee would it?" He said with a smirk. The boy chuckled at his father's logic and shook his head.

It made sense. The boy thought.

* * *

After taking the boy to school, Ichigo arrived at his office a few moments later. The people at the halls kept staring at him because of the mark on his face. It felt like it was his first day at work again wherein the people were staring at him because of his hair. Since this time, it's different, his reaction was different. Instead of just ignoring them, he shot them glares that said, "What are you looking at?" but even his glares couldn't stop the people from murmuring and whispering. It just made him scowl deeper. He had no idea of what they were whispering about but he was pretty sure that it was about him and the mark on his face. He just shook off the thought of finding out what his other co-workers were thinking. Instead, he just pushed the doors of his office open and went inside. Inside, he wasn't surprised to see Ishida in there waiting for him so that he could be lectured.

"Wow, you actually made it in time." Ishida said sarcastically.

"Of course I made it." He replied closing the door behind him. His answer made Ishida sigh then he adjusted his glasses before looking up at the carrot top. But whatever he was going to say disappeared. He raised his two eyebrows in surprise.

"What the—"

"Don't ask." Ichigo cut him off walking straight towards his table and sitting down on his big, soft black chair. He propped up one of his elbows and covered his cheek with his palm.

"Alright, what the hell did you do now?" His officemate asked him suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything!" He quickly bellowed.

"Don't tell me you decided to slap yourself." His friend replied sarcastically rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"I didn't."

"Then what happened?"

"I said don't ask." The carrot top said glaring at the other man.

"Fine, I'll stop asking." Ishida said in defeat.

"So how did the report go yesterday?" He asked curiously.

"It went well. The investors agreed with the terms and they even praised the report that you made. I'm surprised that you were able to come up with something that good in one night." Ishida said sounding a bit impressed and he stared at Ichigo but his orange haired officemate wasn't looking at him.

There was silence until Ichigo spoke again.

"Would you stop staring at my cheek? I'm trying to forget that it's even there." He said glaring back at Ishida.

"I wasn't staring I was just wondering how you could have gotten that."

"Stop wondering about that!" Ichigo yelped.

"I couldn't help it, since I don't know the reason. There are a lot of possibilities." His friend explained adjusting his glasses with his middle finger.

"…you—" He said gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"I mean if you looked at it, you could've been molesting women."

"I wasn't!"

"Well that was just my theory number one. Do you want to hear the second one?" He offered.

"Che. No thanks." The orange head replied looking away.

"By the way, you said you moved out from your apartment yesterday. So where are you staying now?"

"I'm… staying at… my son's house." He mumbled.

"That hand print has the name Kuchiki Rukia written all over it. That was theory number two." Ishida said feeling really confident about his theory.

"Damn, she may be small but she hits like a wrestler." Ichigo muttered and the other man sighed.

"And now it's a fact. Not a theory. What the hell did you do to Kuchiki?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop looking at me like that! It's not like I did anything to her! I didn't even touch her!" He retaliated but Ishida wasn't convinced. His four eyed friend just crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. Ichigo groaned.

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you don't make sense. I doubt that she'll hit you if you didn't do anything to annoy her. For all I know, she'll just ignore you."

"She was just trying to wake me up!"

"Wake you up?" Ishida questioned.

"At 4:30 in the morning." He added.

"She didn't need to slap you."

"Apparantly she did!" He yelped in annoyance.

"Well why was she—" His question was cut off when they heard someone knocking at the door. They both turned to the woman who entered. She had a pair of glasses as well and her hair was tied up. She was holding a big book with her.

"Oh, I knew I'd find you here. Mr. Yamamoto wants to talk to you Mr. Ishida." She said in a calm yet serious tone.

"Alright, I'll be right there. Oh and by the way Ms. Ise, I'm very grateful for yesterday." Ishida said smiling at the woman.

"It's my pleasure to help and besides, you did most of the talking anyway. You were really impressive. You must be inspired huh?" Her comment made Ishida blush as the thought of a certain tangerine haired woman flashed inside his head. He tried to hide his blush by adjusting his glasses.

"I was just doing my job. Anyway, excuse me. I'll get going now." He said walking out of the room bowing at Nanao who nodded back with a smile. The woman then turned to Ichigo.

"So how are you Mr. Kuro—um… what happened to your…?" She asked pointing at Ichigo's cheek.

"Er… this? Oh, it's nothing. It's just that there was a mosquito on my cheek and tried to hit it but I guess I hit myself pretty hard so…" He lied but Nanao seemed to buy it. She just nodded at Ichigo's explanation.

"Well, anyways, besides your cheek, how are you feeling?" She asked sounding really concerned.

"Me? I'm better just needed some rest that's all." He assured her.

"Well, you did a marvelous job with the report. The European investors loved it." She praised.

"Really? That's good to hear."

"And I heard from Mr. Ishida that you did it in one night, is that true?" She asked unbelievably.

"Um… yeah." He felt a little fluttered as he responded.

"It must've been really hard."

"A little."

"A little? So, what kept you going all night?" She asked in curiosity.

"Well, it was my job so—" She cut off his statement with another question.

"Were you inspired?"

"Huh?" He quickly looked at her in surprise.

"I mean did you have any inspiration when you work? Because an inspiration can really lessen the difficulty of a job." Nanao said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, I guess it can." He couldn't help but smile as well.

"So what's your inspiration?" She questions.

_P.S. For goodness sake, REST!_

Nanao noticed Ichigo smiling softly and it made her face soften as well.

"I take it that my question is wrong and that it should be a who and not a what, huh?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"Actually, your question was right."

"It is?" She responded in surprise.

"Yes. Something inspired me."

"Something?" She asked in curiosity.

"But that something was given to me by someone special. So I guess it's both a who and a what." He told her.

"I see. By the way, I heard that your um… girlfriend dumped you. I'm very sorry." She said bowing.

Although the truth was he dumped her but, for him its better this way. Girls don't want to be known as the person who got dumped. It would destroy their reputation or something. So he never said anything to anyone when they assumed that he was dumped by Inoue. He just left things the way they are.

"It's fine, I—" Whatever he was going to say was cut off again when all of a sudden the doors swung open. Nanao quickly moved out of the way.

"Yo! Ichigo! Where have you been? You missed the party yesterday!" Hearing the voice of the familiar annoying bald man made Ichigo scowl but before he could even retort, someone beat him to it.

"Excuse me but could you keep your voice down? The person you are talking to is not that far away." Nanao scolded her hairless officemate. Yumichika closed the door behind them as he followed behind Ikkaku. He caught sight of Ichigo.

"Well, what do you know, Ichigo is here. You were right Ikakku. Eh? Ikka—" Yumichika was cut off since the person he was talking to wasn't paying attention to him.

"Mind your own business bitch!" Ikkaku yelled at the woman. Yumichika rolled his eyes.

"I suggest that you cut the foul language as well Mr. Madarame." Nanao replied calmly adjusting her glasses.

"Tsch. Who do you think you are? A librarian? I can yell whenever I want." Ikkaku replied yelling at the woman.

"Guess an airhead like you still needs signs like 'silence please' in order to behave himself. However, I don't recall you ever following that which is why you were band from the school library." Nanao retorted. Ikkaku felt a vein pop in his forehead.

"Is that all you know how to do? Dig up things in the past? Listen Ise, you're not the person I wanted to see. I came here to see my pupil, so beat it." He said nodding towards the orange haired man.

"I won't let myself be thrown out by a slacker such as you. How dare you call yourself a teacher to Mr. Kurosaki. I highly doubt he learned anything from you since he got here. As a matter of fact, you're the one who should be learning from him."

"Look Ms. Goody two shoes, cut the lecture crap. Why don't you just go be a bitch somewhere else, for the sake of everyone?" Ikkaku said obnoxiously.

"You know, it's good that Mr. Kurosaki didn't follow your footsteps because he'll just end up bald."

Nanao's comment made Yumichika chuckle and Ichigo smirk.

"Why you…" Ikkaku growled gritting his teeth in annoyance. Nanao just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you don't want to fight me Mr. Madarame because if ever I get fired, it would be a great lost to the company unlike when you get fired, I think the whole company will benefit from it. So which one do you think would the boss favor if ever you start a fight with me?" She then smirked at the end of her statement.

"Tsch." Was all his reply then he looked away.

"That's what I thought." She said. "I'll be going ahead now, Mr. Kurosaki." She said bowing at Ichigo and the carrot top just nodded back once as Nanao exited the room. She walked passed Yumichika who was trying to stop a chuckle from coming out of him. Finally, as the door closed, he bursted out in laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Ikkaku shouted as he grabbed the collar of his laughing companion. Ichigo couldn't help let out a small chuckle as well.

For some reason, Nanao's action reminded him of how Rukia used to handle slackers back at their school. She was really strict, which was more the reason why she was president and was adored and at the same time feared by many. It was very hard for a girl, not to mention a small one, to handle such a big job but she was able to. She had them all wrapped around her finger. Like stupid minions.

Especially him… oh he was the number one idiot… he thought.

"Damn Ikkaku, since college until now, you're still no match for Nanao." Yumichika said as his laughter died down.

"Tsch. What do you mean I'm no match? I just let her win the arguments because she's a girl." Ikkaku replied letting go of the other man.

"You sound like a ten year old." Yumichika pointed out.

"But I swear one of these days she's gonna get it." Ikkaku mumbled gritting his teeth.

"I doubt that. You're definitely no match for her filthy rich boyfriend." Yumichika replied running a hand through his hair.

"You mean that Kyoraku guy? Che, don't you mean he's the one who's no match for me?"

"I bet if you both play mind games you'll lose." Yumichika scoffed.

"Who the hell plays mind games? I bet he'll lose in sports, like basketball, tennis, or bowling." Ikkaku said proudly.

"But that's not fair since you've already been the ball in those games, you have the advantage." Yumichika joked patting Ikkaku's head.

"SHUT UP!" The hairless man yelped.

"Geez, I wonder why Nanao chose that guy." Yumichika mused taping his cheek.

"Well, forget about that bitch." Ikkaku said then he turned to face the orange haired man who was just quietly listening to them.

"And you! We thought you'd gone missing. We were about to call the police." Ikkaku said pointing a finger at Ichigo.

"Yeah right." The orange head muttered.

"So when are you coming home? You're place is a bit of a mess." Yumichika asked curiously.

A BIT is an understatement. Ichigo thought rolling his eyes.

"I'm never going back to that pig sty." He stated and the other two raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Pig sty? You mean your apartment?" Ikkaku asked in confusion.

"No, YOUR apartment. It's yours. Keep it. Burn it. Destroy it. I don't care." Ichigo said plainly.

"Huh? So where are you staying?" asked Yumichika sounding a little bit concerned.

"Why would I tell you? You might follow me there."

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo…" Ikkaku said walking towards the carrot top. "You seem to miss the benefits of us staying in your apartment."

"Benefits? What benefits?"

"Don't you get it? The parties, women, drinks! Those three major things will boost in your life like a sky rocket." Ikkaku said trying to persuade Ichigo to come back.

"I think I'll pass." Ichigo replied looking away.

"What's wrong with you? Hold on! What's that?" Ikkaku noticed that the carrot top was trying to cover something on his face.

"N-nothing." He replied moving his chair away from the bald man.

"Oh really? Show it to me." Ikkaku insisted grabbing the carrot top's arm.

"No!" He bellowed standing up pulling his arm from Ikkaku's grip. He tried to run off but Ikkaku jumped on him and they both fell on the floor.

They began to wrestle each other again and Ikkaku managed to remove Ichigo's hand from whatever it was covering. The bald man burst out in laughter.

"W-where the hell did you get that? I never knew you were so desperate to get some action." Ikkaku scoffed.

"I'm not!" He protested struggling to break free from the bald man.

"Don't try to deny it."

"Deny what?"

"You got bitch slapped by a slut." For some reason Ikkaku's comment, got the other person angry. Suddenly, the bald man was pinned down to the ground. His wrists were gripped tightly by another pair of hands and a pair of chocolate orbs glaring at him.

"O-oi! What's your problem? Let go—"

"Don't ever and I mean EVER say that again." His grip tightened and he pinned him harder.

"Yeah I got slapped and yeah it fucking hurt but so what? I like it there; you got a problem with that?" Ichigo told Ikkaku while gritting his teeth.

"You're crazy you know, first the TV and now this. You got some serious issues." His hairless officemate told him.

"You dare say that after ruining my report, my apartment and mocking me about the mark on my face. You want a mark? I'll give you a mark that will last even if your hair grows back baldy."

"Oh yeah? You're all talk, want me to even that hand print on your face?" Ikkaku retorted.

Sensing the upcoming fight, someone has to stop them.

"Okay, okay, I think I had enough of that." Yumichika said grabbing Ichigo away from Ikkaku."Sorry to disturb you Ichigo, let's go Ikkaku we still have a meeting with Yamamoto."

"The old man can wait, he won't die before we get there. I'll finish this son of bitch before that even happens." Ikkaku bragged standing up.

"But! You never know! So let's go already!" Yumichika insisted dragging Ikkaku out the room with him. Ichigo didn't say another word as the two slowly walked towards the door.

"No! Let go of me! I need to teach this boy a less—" Ikkaku's voice was cut off as the door closed.

Yumichika pulled his officemate far away from the door of the office of the orange haired man.

"What's the big ide—"

"Ssshhh…." Yumichika hushed his companion. "Could you just shut up first? Geez, Nanao was right, you are noisy."

"Is that why you pulled me out of there? To lecture me? I don't have time for this. I'm going back in the—" Yumichika quickly grabbed Ikkaku's arm before he could even take one step towards back to the office.

"Hold it! And you have a tinier attention span." He murmured.

"What the hell's your—"

"Ichigo." Yumichika said in a low tone.

"Huh? What?" Ikkaku asked in confusion.

"And you're pretty deaf too." His friend said.

"SHUT UP! I heard you! You said Ichigo so what about him?" Ikkaku questioned.

"Didn't you notice?"

"What's to notice? That he had orange hair?" Ikkaku joked but Yumichika sighed.

No, that you're hairless and an idiot. Yumichika added sarcastically in his head.

"His reaction…" He began in a serious tone.

"What about it?"

"It was the same reaction when you took that note from him." Yumichika explained.

"Well duh? It's Ichigo. He's always like that when you annoy him." Ikkaku reasoned with a smirk.

"No, he's not."

"Huh?"

"Not all the time. You two always bicker so I kind of get a chance to watch you two barbarians do your thing, which gives a clear view of what you're both look like."

"Where are you going through with this?" Ikkaku said feeling a little confused at what the other man was trying to tell him.

"I saw his face…" Yumichika said as his head tried to remember.

"Of course you saw his face I saw it too."

"Could you let me finish my beautiful speech? You keep on interrupting." He said feeling annoyed by the bald man.

"Then just spill it out already!" Ikkaku replied irritated as well.

"His face wasn't its usual annoyed face. He looked serious."

"Che. That's good, we're seeing a whole new side of our pupil." The bald man grinned widely.

"But we don't know what makes him do that." Yumichika said as he pondered.

"Maybe he's still moping."

"Moping? He didn't look sad, though."

"So you're an expert on Ichigo now."

"I'm just curious." Yumichika shrugged.

"Well stop being so curious, you're annoying."

"Me? Annoying? Don't even get me started on you."

"Well, whatever. What do you plan to do?" Ikkaku asked and Yumichika grinned in response and it made the bald man confused.

"I'll tell you after the meeting."

* * *

"WHAT? He's staying at your house?" She yelled in surprise. Rukia held the phone far away from her ear but she could still yell her bestfriend's voice.

"Yeah. I think it's wrong too. So do you think I should kick him out?" The petite woman said placing the phone back against her ear.

"What? Kick him out? Who the hell told you to kick him out?"

"Well, I just think—"

"Ssshhh! Stop thinking! Just let him stay. I mean, you don't want to hurt your kid by kicking his dad out right?" Momo reasoned.

"I guess not." Rukia replied in a low tone as she remembered how Ken'ichi reacted when she said no.

"Sooo…." Momo began as if waiting for her to say something else.

"So what?" She asked in confusion at her bestfriend's sudden change of tone.

"Anything interesting happened?" Momo asked feeling a bit excited.

"Not really." Her response made bubbly woman pout.

"Then what do you plan to do now?" She asked a bit disappointed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your not exactly ex-boyfriend, not to mention now single, hot and available father of your son is now staying at your house. What would sexy and single you do?" She asked giggling a bit.

"What would sexy and single me do? Well, now that that jerk is here, I am planning on making his life miserable until he moves out." Rukia said with a smirk.

"What?" Momo exclaimed after hearing what her bestfriend just said.

"Okay gotta go. Still have a lot of work to do. Bye."

"W-w-w-wait! Ru—" Whatever Momo had to say was cut off. Rukia put down the phone beside her and began to type on her laptop again.

After a few moments, father and son arrived home from school and from work. They were surprised to see the house was opened. Ichigo opened the door and Ken'ichi rushed inside the house towards the living room. The boy stopped when he saw his mother sitting on the couch with a computer on her lap.

"Mom? You're here! Already?" The boy said a bit confused then he slowly approached her.

"Welcome home." She said not peeling her eyes off the screen of her computer. The other man arrived at the living room as well. He raised his eyebrows in surprise at the sight of the petite woman.

"Woah… you're here?" She only glanced at him before she replied.

"Why do you look so shocked to see me, after all, I live here. Shouldn't I be the one surprised to see you here?" She said. "Intruder." She mumbled and Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Ken'ichi asked innocently. She looked up at the kid.

"Um… I'm… this is nothing…" She said with a weak smile.

"Really? Because it looks like you're working." He said plainly. "Again." The boy added. Rukia sighed.

"Okay, you caught me. Mommy's working." She said.

"Why?" The boy questioned.

"Because mommy's rushing." She plainly replied.

"Why?" The boy asked again.

"Did you eat supper already?" She tried to change the subject.

"Yes." The boy replied.

"Okay, good." She said going back to her work.

"Mom!" The boy cried out. "Why are you still working?"

"I'm really sorry, honey but I really need to finish this right now. I'll make up for it, I promise."

"No! Rules are rules!" Ken'ichi protested crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know but—"

"No buts!" Rukia sighed again and closed the laptop.

"Listen Ken'ichi, I really, really, really need to finish this so can you make an exception, just this once. Please?" She pleaded. Ken'ichi sighed.

"What good are rules for if you don't even follow them?" The kid mumbled with a pout.

"I'm really sorry. Just go upstairs and do your homework." She told the kid.

"But it's Saturday tomorrow!" The boy protested.

"Ken'ichi…"

"Not fair. You broke 'the rule' and I still get to do my homework?" The boy asked unbelievably.

"I don't see how me, breaking the rule had any connection with you doing your homework." She said and the little boy groaned.

"But—" He was going to protest again when suddenly he was lifted up.

"Okay, enough protesting to your mother. I'll help you with your homework." Ichigo said carrying the kid with him.

"B-but it's SATURDAY tomorrow!" The boy yelled struggling.

"Yes, it is. That's so smart of you to notice." Ichigo said sarcastically as he carried the kid away from Rukia. The woman just watched them walk away. She could still hear Ken'ichi whining. She sighed when the two were out of sight then she opened the computer once again and got back to work.

Meanwhile in Ken'ichi's room Ichigo was changing from his office suite to something more of an indoor attire like a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Ken'ichi seated quietly although, the little boy was pouting.

"So, what's with that rule you were talking about?" Ichigo asked the boy. The little kid looked up the man before he answered.

"It's my rule. Mom's not allowed to work at home." The little kid mumbled still pouting.

"Oh? What are the terms?" He asked curiously.

"Does it need to have terms?" Ken'ichi asked a bit confused.

"Of course." He replied sitting next to the kid on the bed. "I mean, if she doesn't follow it, shouldn't she be punished?"

"Well, she usually makes up for it."

"How?"

"Well, sometimes she doesn't go to work on Saturday, sometimes she goes home early and sometimes she just buys me ice cream."

The kid was wooed by Ice cream… he thought.

"Oh… So are there any other rules?" he asked curiously.

"I don't have that much rules though Mom has a lot for me."

"Like what?"

"Do homework, eat vegetables, don't get into fights, don't sleep late, don't ask about da—" He cut off his own statement then looked at his father.

"That was a rule?"

"Yes." The boy replied lowly looking down. Ichigo ruffled the kid's hair.

"Hey, don't look so down. It's fine. So what were the terms?"

"There aren't really. I follow because I don't want mom to be mad at me."

"And that's good. You should always follow your mother because she knows what's best for you." Ichigo's comment made Ken'ichi sigh.

"Mom's scary when she's mad."

"I know… How do you think do I feel? She's always mad at me." Ichigo joked and it made Ken'ichi chuckle.

"Yeah… just laugh at me." He encouraged the kid and it made the boy laugh.

"Alright, that's enough." He said grabbing the boy's bag. "Let's get started with your homework." It made the boy stop and pout.

"Aww… can't we do it tomorrow? It's Saturday tomorrow." The little boy whined.

"Well, won't it be better if you get this done now so that you won't have anything else to do." Ichigo told him.

"B-but—"

"And how could I take you out tomorrow if you still have homeworks left undone?" He added. Ken'ichi's face lightened up at what his father said.

"Really?" The boy asked excitedly. Ichigo smiled.

"Only if we finish these." He said tapping the bag.

"Okay! Let's do it!" The boy yelped all happy and pumped up. Then the boy grabbed his bag and went for the door. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Downstairs. To do my homework. Come on!" He called out. The man slowly stood up and followed the kid.

Downstairs they sat next to the petite woman on the couch with Ken'ichi sitting in between the two adults. Rukia didn't seem to mind though. She seemed to be preoccupied by what she was doing.

"See, it's that simple. Now try this one." Ichigo said pointing at another item.

"Okay." The little boy nodded and began to answer the next problem on his own. Ichigo smiled as he watched the kid solve for the answer. He figured that Ken'ichi is a bright kid. The boy easily understood whatever he tried to teach him so the homeworks that they were doing were done smoothly and fast.

"Done!" The kid exclaimed.

"Let me see." He said and he began to scan the kid's work. After checking he turned back to the kid.

"This is great. Good job." He praised.

"Dad, I think I could answer the next one. Can I?"

"Sure, go for it." He encouraged and the little boy began to solve again.

Rukia glanced at the two. What she saw made her smile. Seeing the two working on that math homework was beautiful for her. Her eyes looked at the orange haired man. He noticed her looking at him so he looked up at her as well. Their eyes met and she quickly looked away. He smirked.

I guess she wasn't so preoccupied with work after all. He thought.

After a few moments her eyes tried to glance back at the two but he was still looking at her with a smirk. Seeing that made her look back on the computer screen. She tried to ignore him and at the same time tried hard to stop a blush from appearing on her face. His eyes were glued to her and he knows that she knew that too. He felt good whenever he teased her that way. The only time his eyes were peeled away from her was when Ken'ichi yelled, "Done!" He checked the kid's work and smiled.

"And… you're cleared."

"Yes!" The boy cheered jumping off the sofa. "Thanks for the help dad."

"No prob."

"Look mom! I finished all of my homeworks!" He said proudly handing his notebook to the petite woman.

"I can see that." She said with a light chuckle taking the notebook and scanning through the answers.

"Wow. You got it all right. I'm so proud of you." She praised wrapping an arm around the kid and kissing the little boy's forehead.

"It's all because dad helped me." She glanced at the boy's teacher then looked back on the kid with a smile.

"Whatever you say. Now, it's getting late. You should go get ready for bed." She said and the boy nodded. Ken'ichi then grabbed his things and dashed upstairs.

"Hey be careful! Don't run!" Rukia yelled but the kid was now out of sight. She sighed then she noticed that she wasn't alone in the room. The other person was still seated on the other side of the couch. She tried to get back to her work but she couldn't help but feel distracted by his presence. No one was speaking so the only sound heard were the petite woman's hands typing on the keys of her laptop.

Feeling awkward, he had to break the silence.

"He's a really bright kid, isn't he?" He said glancing at her but she didn't respond.

"I mean, he easily understood—" He tried to add but he was cut off when the other person spoke.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs or something?" She asked in an annoyed tone but she didn't look away from whatever she was doing. Her respond made him sigh then he had no choice but to walk away and go upstairs.

At Ken'ichi's room he was about to open the door when it swung open on it's own before he could even hold the door knob. Then a little boy wearing pajamas came dashing out.

"What the—" The boy almost hit him but he managed to move out of the way. Ken'ichi ran downstairs back to the living room. He stopped in front of the petite woman working on the couch. He began to pout and she looked up at him.

"You're all ready for bed. That's good." She says with a smile. The boy looked at the laptop then at his mother. Rukia sighed.

"Kichi, I told you I have to—"

"Finish that. I know." The boy finished pouting some more.

"Why are you pouting? Shouldn't I be the one pouting since I'm the one working?"

"Because mom is overworking again."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are." The boy said sitting beside the woman. She wrapped an arm around the kid while the other continued to type. Ken'ichi observed the graphs and charts on the screen.

"What's that?" He said pointing at the circle shaped chart.

"That, is a pie chart."

"Pie?"

"Yes."

"But it doesn't look yummy. It just has numbers and stuff." The kid reasoned with a scowl. The woman smiled.

"It's called a pie chart."

"Why do they call it a pie chart?"

"Because it looks like a pie." She explained.

"No it doesn't." Ken'ichi said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, that's because you cut it just like how you'd cut a pie."

"How is that?"

"Just like how you cut a pizza into slices."

"Then shouldn't they just call it pizza chart?" Rukia rolled her eyes and held the boy close before placing a kiss on his head.

"Good night, Ken'ichi."

"But you haven't answered my question yet."

"What was your question?"

"Why didn't they call it pizza chart?"

"That's because they call it pie chart."

"Why?"

"Hmm… Your name is Ken'ichi. I call you Ken'ichi but I can call you Jobert. Do you want me to call you Jobert?"

"No." Ken'ichi replied with a pout. "I like my name." He added.

"It's the same for the pie chart. It's called pie chart. You could call it pizza chart but it would always be a pie chart."

"Why?"

"Hmm… I think you've asked more than enough why's and what's for one day."

"But—"

"Good night." She kissed him again. "Mommy has to go work now so that I'll be able to finish quicker." The boy sighed in defeat. "Okay." He replied in a low tone.

"Good night." He added a bit gloomy kissing the petite woman on her cheek and hugging her good night. Then he left the woman alone downstairs and went up to meet with his father lying on the bed in his room. The little boy grinned widely then ran to jump onto the bed. The boy's bed made a creaking sound because of the impact and he bounced up and down. The man looked at a smiling Ken'ichi with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"You can't go to sleep yet." The kid said.

"Why not?" The boy smiled wider and he knew what it meant.

"Oh… no. No."

"Please." The boy pleaded.

"Kichi, I'm all out of stories."

"Just one more."

"Can't you just go to sleep? Shouldn't you rest your brain?" He asked in disbelief.

"Come on, don't be such a lazy old man, get up." The boy said pulling Ichigo's arm so that he could sit up.

"Hey, I'm not that old." He said sitting up himself. "So… what now?" He began to yawn.

"Tell me how you and mom met."

"Huh?" He asked still yawning.

"I mean, I know that you two were neighbors and classmates but how did you meet?"

"Who told you that?"

"Aunt Momo."

"What else did she tell you?"

"She told me you were best friends."

"And?"

"That's all."

"Then, that's all." He said lying back down.

"No! Don't sleep! I want to know the story."

"Why?"

"Nothing. Is it so bad for me to know how my parents met?"

"Not really."

"Then tell me. Please? Please?" He pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, just lie down first."

"Then you'd tell me?"

"We'll see." The boy complied and lied down next to his father who tucked him in.

"Your mother and I, go to the same school and the same class." He began lying on his side so that he could look at the boy.

"What class was that?"

"It was class 4-B. The people you met in the reunion were our classmates although, they looked younger back then."

"Mom said she was the president." Ken'ichi remembered.

"She was. She was a very busy person so she's always pulled out of class. But one day she—"

"What about you? Were you the vice president?"

The image of Asamoto Akira appeared in his head and he tried to shake it off.

"No." He said with a scowl. "Well she—" He tried to add.

"Secretary?"

"Err... no. She thought—"

"Cleaner?"

"What? That's not even part of the officers." Ichigo said looking at the kid with a raised eyebrow.

"But cleanliness is important." Ken'ichi reminded him.

"It was but—"

"So what about a—" He covered the kid's mouth with his palm and Ken'ichi's voice was muffle.

"I was just a student. Nothing special. Just me. Okay?" The boy nodded and kept quiet. The man sighed.

"Well, going back. Your mother thought I was stalking her home."

"You were a stalker?"

"No. I wasn't following her; we were neighbors!" The little boy chuckled at his father's remark.

"I tried to explain but she wouldn't believe me and she kicked me." The boy laughed harder. It made Ichigo smile.

"Okay, I'll just wait for your laughter to die down." He said plainly and the boy's laughter continued.

"Geez, you really like to laugh at me, don't you?"

"Did it hurt?" The boy asked still chuckling.

"Of course it did! Even back then, your mother is very violent." He told the boy.

Little by little he told the little boy how he met her. He tried to tell it the best way he could and in a way that the kid would understand. Ken'ichi listened intently to the story. For some reason, the little boy found it interesting. He chuckled with his dad whenever the man said something funny and he'd ask questions. He wanted to know everything but soon enough, his small body betrayed him and he began to yawn.

"What happened next?" He asked yawning. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What happened next? Well, what happened next is that you have to go to sleep."

"Aww… not yet." The boy said with a pout.

"Yes, or your mother would kill me. You should've been asleep already."

"But—"

"Ken'ichi." It made the boy sigh.

"Okay…" He replied in a low tone. "But don't forget your promise for tomorrow." The little boy reminded him and he smirked.

"What made you think I'd forget?"

The little boy smiled and closed his eyes. "Good night." He said sweetly.

"Good night Ken'ichi." He replied kissing the boy's forehead.

He watched the little boy sleep and soon he could hear Ken'ichi's little snore. He smirked then got off the bed and walked out of the room. As he went down the stairs he could hear a voice coming from the living room. He raised an eyebrow as he listened intently to what the woman was saying.

"What is your problem? Why do you have to be sooo long? Why can't you be finished already? Can't you see that I'm so tired already? Just work with me, you stupid machine!" She scolded.

"You're still working?" He asked now standing behind her. She gasped in surprise and her head quickly turned to face him.

"Oh God, you scared the hell out of me." She said putting a hand on her forehead as she tried to even her breathing.

"Are you alright? I heard you talking to your computer."

"Haha, very funny." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes and looking back on the computer screen. "Would you just leave me alone, you're disturbing me." She added.

"You should rest you know, you're not allowed to get sick." He said sitting on the other side of the couch.

"Well yeah? Says who?"

"Says me. Remember?"

"I don't. Just stop talking and go away."

"Hey I'm just saying—"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it. From now on, you're not allowed to talk to me." She demanded and it made him scowl.

"But you're talking—"

"Unless I talk to you first, you have to answer, got that?" She added.

"Well, that's not fair." He mumbled.

"Too bad, life IS unfair." She replied as she heard what he said. "Now why don't you make yourself useful and get me some coffee or something." She said as she raised a hand motioning him to go. He sighed. He had no choice but to comply. He stood up from his seat and walked towards the kitchen. After a few moments he came back holding onto a mug filled with coffee then she handed it to her. She glanced at what he was offering then looked back on the screen.

"That's not my mug." She said simply. He raised an eyebrow.

"So? It's better than serving it to you without any mug." He reasoned.

"Whatever, I'm not drinking that." She replied. It made him grimace but in the end he went back to the kitchen then stopped to look at the mugs.

Which one's hers? He thought to himself.

He then noticed a mug with the picture of a familiar bunny. He smirked.

This has to be it. He thought.

He poured the coffee into the said mug and went back to the living room handing it to her. She glanced at the offered mug then looked back at the screen before she spoke.

"That's not my mug." What she said made him scowl.

"What do you mean, this isn't your mug? It has a fucking picture of Chappy the rabbit!"

"So? It's not mine. What made you assume that it's mine?"

Well duh? The picture of the rabbit! He said sarcastically in his head.

"Then whose is it? Ken'ichi's?"

"I'm not drinking that." She said plainly.

"Fine. What does yours look like?"

"Well duh, mine has a name on it."

He grunts then walked away. He looked for a mug with her name on it but he couldn't seem to find it.

Where the hell is it?

He checked every mug and there's no sign of her name anywhere. He was about to give up when he came across the sink and saw a mug placed in it. He picked it up but there's no sign of her name. He sighed.

"And I thought this was it." He said to himself. He observed the mug. It had a trace of dried out coffee inside.

"Guess this is why it was here." He mumbled to himself then he opened the faucet. He placed the mug in the running water. He was about to wash it when he noticed something written on the bottom of the mug. He held it upside down and read what's written:

Shirayuki Mugs.

He sighed, "And I really thought, this was the one." Then he began to wash the fragile object but then he stopped in the middle of rinsing it.

Shirayuki Mugs…

Shirayuki Mugs…

He repeated again and again in his head. Then he smirked.

He came back to the living room and handed her the cup of coffee.

"Here." He said. She glanced at the mug but just like before she just looked back at the screen.

"What makes you think that's mine?" She said not looking at him.

"It's yours because it has a name on it." He said then he raised the mug higher. "See? It had its company's name written under it." He said pointing at the bottom. She stopped typing then looked up at him.

"You never said that it has to be your name." He said simply. She rolled her eyes then reached for the offered coffee. He smirked. After taking the cup, she took a sip then handed it back. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"It's too bitter."

"Wha—"

"I'm not drinking that." She simply said. He felt a vein pop in his forehead but then again, he took back the coffee and went back to the kitchen to make a not so bitter one. He came back and handed it to her once again. She glanced at it before taking it. She took a sip and handed it back.

"Still too bitter. I still won't drink it." He felt another vein pop as he hesitantly took off with the coffee.

He came back handing the new and improved cup of coffee. She took a sip but handed it back.

"Too sweet." He clenched his fists and grabbed the cup back. He made a new cup and before coming back. This time she scowled after taking a sip.

"It's too hot!" She exclaimed.

"It's coffee! It's suppose to be hot!" He retorted.

"Well, I'm not drinking that."

"Can't you just wait for it to cool?"

"No, and besides, it lacks cream stupid." She said as she looked back at the screen. He felt really, really annoyed but still, just like before, he took back the cup and went back to the kitchen. He added cream and he stirred the beverage so that it'll easily cool down. After a few moments, he went back and handed the drink.

"Here, your coffee, in your mug, not too sweet, not too bitter, not too hot and with the right amount of cream." He said as he handed her the beverage.

For all I know, she might end up asking for water instead just to piss me off. He thought as he watched her took a sip of the coffee then she handed it back. It made him scowl.

"What the—"

"Don't just stand there. Take it!"

"Hell no. What could possibly be wrong with it now? I did everything you told me! I even cleaned that mug for you and—"

"What are you blabbering about? Do you expect me to work while holding onto this coffee cup? I'm telling you to take it and put it on the coffee table, stupid!" She scolded. He blinked twice at her explanation.

"Oh…" He said lowly taking the mug and placing it on the small table in front of the couch, just like what she said. He watched her as she went back to typing once again. She felt her neck stiff so she moved her head from side to side before looking back on the screen. Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders. Her body jerked up in surprise and she gasped.

"What the—"

"Just hold still, you've been looking on that screen ever since we came back. It must be painful."

"It's…" Whatever she planned on saying was cut off when he began to massage her shoulders. It felt really good as his hands work magic on her shoulders. She bit on her lip to stop a moan from coming out. She closed her eyes to savor the moment.

"Go lower…" She murmured. He complied and his hands slowly moved from her shoulder blades to her back.

"A little more to the…" His thumb pressed on her spine. Her head was thrown back at the feeling.

Damn, her back was really killing her… she thought.

"Ah…" She moaned. "Mmm…" She let out. This time he could see her face. He smirked. He could tell from her expression that she really liked what he was doing but he had to admit, he liked it as well. Neither of them spoke for a few moments.

She really needed that massage. She thought in the silent moment. She wished he did it before and she really wished he wouldn't stop.

"What are you working on anyway?" He asked looking at the screen as he continued to massage her.

"None of your business." She groaned.

"You're working too much."

"Whatever. You wouldn't understand so just shut up and do your job." She said and he smirked.

"Yes ma'am."

A moment of silence passed again before he began to speak.

"I forgot to thank you for taking care of me when I got sick." She scowled as she remembered what happened back in his apartment.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do it for you. I did it to get even with you. Don't expect that I'd do it again when you get sick again." She said opening her eyes to glare at him.

"Really?" He asked with a soft expression. His eyes locked with hers. She stared at him in confusion.

"Cause, I would." He added. For a minute they were just looking at each other trying to read the others thoughts but all of a sudden Ichigo's hands stopped and he began to lean down. Her eyes widened as she felt his face move closer. She gasped and quickly sat up.

"I-I think I'll continue this back at my room." She said closing her laptop and quickly standing up. She held the machine close to her chest and she quickly ran upstairs. He just watched her dash out of the living room.

She slammed the door behind her and lied down on the bed. She put her hands on her warm cheeks.

"Damn it." She cursed as she felt herself blush some more.

He walked towards the coffee table and took the coffee. He stared at it before he sighed in disappointment.

She didn't even drink half of it. He thought.

"Such a waste." He said before drinking it instead.

The next morning…

"Wake up! Wake up already you you lazy sloth!" She yelped shaking him. She slapped his face but not as hard as before. His eyes swung open though.

"Huh? W-What? What's going on?" He said sitting up, looking around but then he saw her staring at him with her hands on her waist.

"Hey, stupid, I'm going now." She told him. He just blinked, rubbed his cheek then lied back down.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?" She scolded grabbing his shirt and pulling him back up.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied. "Go already." He groaned. She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have work or something?" She asked letting go of his shirt.

"No." He replied rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Why? Are you worried that I'll be late?" He scoffed feeling more awake. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"Not really. I just wanted to wake you up at four thirty in the morning." She said. His eyes quickly glanced at the clock.

No way? It's that early? He thought then he glared at the woman. Rukia giggled at his reaction.

"Well, see yah." She said walking out of the room still snickering. He looked at the kid still asleep beside him. He then grabbed a pillow to cover his face. He lied back down and let out a muffled groan.

Damn it! He cursed through the pillow.

A/N: My gosh… this is soo long… The longest Chapter that I have written so far haha XD I don't have much author's note. This is just too long. Maybe I'll edit it someday just to make it shorter. I've been really busy for awhile. I'm just glad that I was able to finish this chapter. Hahaha XD I'm really sorry for the errors since I didn't have that much time to check for those again either. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Thanks a lot for reading. Please review! ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	42. The NEW Housemate II

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 42: The NEW Housemate II

He felt that he was being pushed but he didn't mind it. Soon he regretted not paying attention to it. Suddenly…

BUMP!

"Ouch!" He yelped as his felt his back hit the hard floor. He looked up and saw a grinning kid looking down at him from the bed. He tried to sit up.

"Damn… Why'd you push me?" He asked scowling.

"Because you weren't waking up." The boy replied and the other man tried to go back on the bed but the little boy quickly lied down with his arms and legs spread.

"NO! You can't! Don't go back to sleep!" The boy yelped. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. They looked at each other before the orange head sighed.

"Alright…" He said then he bent down and picked up the kid with his strong arms.

"Ah! No!" The kid yelped as he struggles to break free. Ken'ichi was put down on the other side of the bed before Ichigo slumped himself back on bed lying on his front and his face on a pillow.

"Dad, just wake up already… It's already past ten…" The boy said shaking his father but he only got a groan as a response from the man.

"You promised we'll go out remember?" Ken'ichi reminded him trying his best to pull the man up.

"Just five more minutes…" He said and the kid pouted.

"But that's a really long time…"

"Three…"

"It's still too long."

"Two…"

"Dad…"

"Just one…"

"No." The boy said in a serious tone. The other person took a deep breath.

"Alright, alright. Geez, why do you have to wake up so early on a weekend?"

"But it's past ten… Come on!" The boy said pulling the man's arm to get him off the bed.

"Why are you so enthusiastic?"

"Because I get to spend a whole day with my dad." The boy answered simply. The boy's answer made him smirk and he ruffled the boy's spiky hair.

They both went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Ken'ichi placed a bowl on the table then went for the milk carton and box of cereals. He then sat down and poured cereals and milk on the bowl. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Fruitloops? Again?" He asked and the little boy just nodded as he took a spoonful of it in his mouth.

Doesn't he get tired of eating those everyday? Ichigo thought and so he had to ask.

"Don't tell me you eat that for breakfast everyday?"

"Usually…" Ken'ichi answered while he chewed his food.

"How often is usually?"

"Well mom cooks breakfast rarely because she needs to go to work early and on Sundays she wakes up late so there's no more time for breakfast." The man slowly nodded before picking one of the mugs. He came across the one with the picture of a rabbit. He shuddered at the sight of the smiling rabbit.

"Hey Ken'ichi, is this yours?" He asked the boy pointing at the said mug. Ken'ichi raised both eyebrows in surprise. Then he quickly shook his head.

"It's not mine."

"Then it's your mother's… I knew it…" Ichigo muttered but Ken'ichi shook his head in disagreement.

"No?"

"Nope. It's aunt Momo's"

"I didn't know Momo was into this stuff."

"She's not. It's a gift from mom."

"Then why is it here?"

"Mom wants to see aunt Momo use it, so she agreed to keep an eye on it because aunt Momo might try to throw it away."

Nice move Rukia and I bet Momo was planning on doing just that... He told himself then poured himself a cup of coffee from another mug.

He sat across the kid and the little boy smiled.

"Coffee? Again? Don't tell me you drink that for breakfast everyday?" Ken'ichi asked throwing his father the same question.

"Actually yes but…" he reached for the box of fruitloops. "…I rarely drink it with this." He continued shaking the box a little before pouring some on his hand. Then he threw some in the hot coffee and in his mouth. He smirked at the smiling boy.

"Well? Cheers!" He said raising the mug and Ken'ichi laughed then raised his glass bowl with two hands.

"Cheers!" The boy said as the bowl and the mug lightly collided making a clinking sound. The two of them laughed as they both started the day with their breakfast.

* * *

"We're going now! Faster dad!" The little boy called out jumping up and down on the door step.

"Why are you in such a hurry? We have the whole day you know." Ichigo said putting on his jacket. Unknowingly he puts a hand inside one of the jacket's pockets. He felt a paper inside and he took it out.

"What the hell is this?" He murmured as he unfolded the paper.

"What's that?" The boy asked seeing his dad pull out a paper from the jacket's pocket.

"I think it's a note…" He scanned it and saw a poor drawing of a rabbit on the lower right. He rolled his eyes. "… from your mother." He continued.

"Really? What did it say?" Ken'ichi asked and Ichigo began to read the note.

"If you are planning on taking out Ken'ichi make sure that he wears his jacket, it's cold outside. Lock the house before you go. And I just want to warn you that if EVER something bad happens to my Ken'ichi I swear, I'll KILL you. Besides that, tell him to have fun."

He sighed after reading then folded the note and put it back inside his pocket.

"So?" The kid asked a bit worried after seeing the man's reaction.

"I think your mother knows that we're going out."

"And?"

"She said to have fun." He said with a smile.

"Oh, we will right?" The boy asked smiling widely.

"Well we can't have fun if we just stand around here." Ichigo said putting a hand in his pocket.

"Okay! Let's go!" The boy exclaimed happily raising his hand.

"Yeah, let's go!" The man repeated as they both exited the house.

There are lots of things to do especially in a fine, weekend such as this Saturday. The two walked side by side while the little man held his dad's hand. Rukia was right, it was cold; although it wasn't snowing you still need a jacket.

"I wonder when it'll snow." Ken'ichi said looking up the sky.

"Pretty soon I guess… I mean, it's already December." Ichigo said looking up as well.

As they walk around town, they noticed that there are stalls being put up in preparation for the upcoming Christmas season. There are different "sale" signs on some shops. Some of the stalls found on the side walks were food stalls while some were just plain stands that sell those cheap gifts like fake jewelry and keychains that you could get if you're totally broke or you're just trying to save money for a decent diner on Christmas Eve.

"So… what do you want to do?" He asked looking down at the boy. Ken'ichi stopped and looked around, then smiled when he saw something that gave him an idea.

"I can see you're smiling…What's the plan?" He asked this time. Ken'ichi looked up with his smile still on his face.

"Let's play catch!" The boy said enthusiastically pointing at a store while he pulled on his father.

"Catch?" He asked in confusion as he let the little boy pull him inside a store.

* * *

"Ready?" Ichigo asked holding the soft ball. Ken'ichi was a little far from him but he could still hear him.

"Ready!" The boy yelled waving his hands up.

After buying the ball from the store, they went to the park to play catch. Ichigo threw the ball, Ken'ichi jumped up but it was too high to catch. The little boy pouted.

"That was too high…" He said going after the ball.

"Oh… sorry!" The man replied. Ken'ichi threw the ball back but it ended up a few steps away from where Ichgio was standing. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that how far you could throw?" The man asked unbelievably.

"You're too far away!" The little kid reasoned. Ichigo rolled his eyes before walking towards the ball and picking it up. He threw it back with much less force and the boy caught it.

"Yes! Did you see that? I caught it!" Ken'ichi cheered jumping up and down. It made Ichigo smile.

"Okay, throw it back." He said gesturing to the boy.

"Come closer!" The boy said. The man complied and walked two steps closer and positioned himself to catch the ball. He scowled when he saw Ken'ichi taking a step forward as well.

"Isn't this a little close?" He asked in confusion. Ken'ichi didn't reply, instead he threw the ball as hard as he can, giving everything he had. It went flying towards the man and it hit a certain part it shouldn't have hit.

"Ouch!" He yelped in pain bending down. Ken'ichi gasped and quickly ran towards his dad.

"Oh no! Sorry!" The kid said fighting the urge to laugh. Ichigo sat on the grass.

"Dad, you okay?" Ken'ichi asked letting out a little chuckle.

"Are you sure you're concerned? You sound like you're about to laugh." Ichigo told Ken'ichi unconvinced by the boy's words.

"Sorry." The boy said biting his lower lip to stop his laughter. Ichigo sighed then handed the ball to the boy.

"If you're going to throw that hard, you should have walked farther not closer." The little boy nodded as he took the ball and ran back to his place. Ichigo slowly got up.

Damn it really hurt… Good thing it was just a soft ball… He cursed.

"Faster dad!" The kid yelped from his position and it made the man sigh.

If you don't get any little siblings in the future… it's yours and that damn ball's fault… he thought looking at the boy. He made sure he was further away than before then he gestured for the kid to throw. Ken'ichi threw it back and this time the other man was able to catch it.

Not bad… he thought and threw it back.

They continued to throw the ball back and forth. It was actually really fun.

"Dad!" Ken'ichi called out. Ichigo stopped in the the middle of throwing to hear the boy out.

"What is it?"

"Throw it harder!" The kid said and the man complied and threw the ball a little harder although the kid was still able to catch it. Ken'ichi pouted.

"Harder than that!" The boy said tossing the ball back.

"But if I throw it harder than that, you're not gonna be able to catch it." He reasoned.

"But I want to see the ball catch on fire." Ken'ichi said running towards his father.

"Catch on fire? You mean the ball?" The boy nodded.

"I see it on TV. When you throw it harder it'll catch on fire."

"If you really want to see the ball on fire then, let's just get a lighter and light it. I'm sure it'll burn that way."

"But it has to be thrown."

"Ken'ichi no matter how hard I threw this ball, it won't catch on fire."

"How do you know that? Have you tried?"

"Well no but—"

"See? Just try."

"It won't catch on fire." Ichigo repeated.

"Please… Please…" The little boy pleaded. Ichigo sighed.

"Fine. I'll prove it." He said before throwing the ball as hard as he could. It quickly went flying further and further away. The two watched quietly until…

"Ouch!" Someone yelped as the ball hit the person's head. "WHO THREW THIS FUCKING BALL?" The person yelled angrily standing up. The guy was big… really big. The man had long spiky black hair, an eyepatch on his right eye and a huge scar running down the left side of his face. He looked around for the culprit.

"Dad, it didn't catch on fire! You didn't throw it hard enough!" Ken'ichi whined.

"Ken-chan, I think it was them." A little girl with pink hair said pointing at Ichigo and Ken'ichi. The big man's head turned to look at them giving them the "I'm going to kill you" look.

"I'll show them how to throw a ball…" The man said gritting his teeth. "Stay here Yachiru, I'll just return their ball."

"Aye!" The little girl said and the man crushed the soft ball with his hand.

"Oh no, you broke it Ken-chan." The little girl said referring to the ball.

"Too bad, I guess I'll just give them something else in return." He said clenching his fist and running towards the orange haired man and the little boy while yelling "RRAAAHHH!"

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed as he saw the man dashing towards them. He quickly picked up the kid with one arm and began running away.

"But dad, what about our ball?"

"Forget the ball. The ball's gone."

"Why? It didn't catch on fire."

"Just be quiet Kichi."

"But look dad, the man's gaining on us." Ken'ichi said pointing at the huge guy chasing them.

"Stop pointing at him Kichi!" Ichigo yelled and ran faster.

"Can't we just say sorry to the man and get our ball back?"

"No Kichi, I don't think that's a good idea." He said breathing hard as adrenaline made him run faster.

"But isn't that the right thing to do?"

"Yes, I know but the smart thing to do would be making a run for it." Ichigo could hear the big man's voice going "I'm going to kill you!"

Man, that guy's really angry. He'll definitely kill me! Ichigo thought.

They turned at an alley and hid there for a moment until the person who was chasing, ran passed them still shouting, "Come back here!"

Ichigo put down the boy and rested his back on the wall. He was gasping for air.

"F-final-ly… W-w-e… lost him…" He said closing his eyes and sat on the pavement. His legs were so tired of running, they felt like gelatin.

"We didn't need to run away dad." Ken'ichi told him. Ichigo opened an eye to look at the little boy.

"And risk getting killed by that guy? No way." He replied closing it back.

"Well, all that running made me hungry." Ken'ichi said putting his hands behind his head.

"What do you mean? I was carrying you the whole time." Ichigo said his breathing slowly going back to normal. He stood up and sighed.

"Alright, let's get something to eat."

They arrived at the nearest McDonald's branch. Ken'ichi sat across Ichigo on the table.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"A lot." The kid replied. Ichigo sighed and took out his wallet. He pulled out a bill and handed it to the kid.

"Here, buy what you want, I'll wait here." He said. The kid complied, took the bill and formed his line waiting patiently for his turn. Ichigo looked around; there weren't much people in the place. He looked back at the kid. There was only one cashier available, the others seemed to be out of order. It's a good thing there weren't much costumers which lead to a shorter line.

After much waiting it's finally the boy's turn to order when suddenly a man cut in front of him bumping on the kid in the process. Ken'ichi was taken a step back.

"I'll have a—" The man began to speak.

"Hey! I was here first!" Ken'ichi shouted at the man.

"Well too bad kid…" He replied.

Ichigo yawned in his seat. He had his head propped up by his arm. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice of a kid. His head turned towards Ken'ichi.

"You have to form your line!" Ken'ichi said pulling the man's shirt.

"Eh? You're annoying kid, stop pestering me, and get out of here." He said pushing the boy. Ken'ichi fell down.

"Ouch!" The boy yelped as his bottom collided with the pavement.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" The girl behind the counter asked.

"Che, forget about the kid and take my order."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that sir, you have to form your line."

"Eh? You're kinda cute, what's your name? I'm Maki, Aramaki." He said giving the girl a cocky smirk leaning forward on the counter. She leaned back away in respond giving the man a disgusted look.

"So? What do you say cutie? Wanna do some—" He didn't finish his question when suddenly someone tapped his back. He turned around.

"What? Eat somewhere el—"

"Don't you know how to form your line and wait for your turn? You just knocked down a kid and cut in front of the line." Ichigo said scowling at the man.

"Yeah so what if I did?"

"Say sorry." Ichigo replied nodding towards Ken'ichi.

"Whatever." The man named Aramaki said turning back to the person on the counter.

"As I was saying, do you want to—" His statement was cut off once again when Ichigo grabbed the man's shoulder and forced the guy to face him.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Can't you see I'm trying to order?"

"I told you to say sorry not whatever. Besides, you're not trying to order, you're just trying to take out that girl. She's not even in the menu, and judging by how she acted, I doubt that she'd go with you." The man pushed Ichigo's hand away from his shoulder.

"Tsch. Mind your own business."

"I am minding my business so I suggest you apologize to this kid now or you'll end up leaving here sooner than you think." Ichigo warned.

"Che, as if I'd listen to someone with orange hair. Look dude I came here to eat and you can't do anything about it." He turned once again to the girl. Ichigo felt a vein pop in his forehead, "so I'll have a burger and a—" Suddenly Maki was once again turned to face the orange haired man. This time with much more force than before.

"Look dude, you don't understand. You can't just turn your back on me." Ichigo said gritting his teeth trying to hold his temper.

"Oh yes I can. Watch." The man replied turning around. Ichigo's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Last chance, apologize or else you can't eat here anymore." What Ichigo said made Aramaki look back.

"I can't eat here anymore huh? Interesting and why's that?"

"Because your stomach hurts." Aramaki chuckled.

"No it does—oof." Suddenly a hard fist collided with his stomach. He bent down and clenched the painful spot. It made him groan in pain. Ken'ichi laughed.

"Take that you ugly man!" Ken'ichi cried out. It made the girl behind the counter chuckle as well.

"What did you say? It really hurts? Well, you know what to do." Ichigo said sarcastically leaning his ear toward the grunting man, as if he didn't do anything to cause the man pain.

"Curse you…" Aramaki hissed.

"What did you say? Your face hurts too?" Ichigo asked and Aramaki knew what the orange haired man was implying. And based on the punch that he got, he doubted he'll survive a hit on the face.

"N-no, I'm leaving." He quickly replied.

"Yeah, that's right. Get out of here." Ichigo told him as he watched the poor injured man slowly walked away with a hand clenching his stomach. The orange haired man then turned towards the girl in the counter. She was thin with long black hair tide up to two pony tails.

"Sorry about that, looks like you just lost one of your costumers." He gave her an apologetic smile but she shook her head.

"It's alright, we get costumers like that all the time. It's good that someone teaches them a lesson once in a while." She explains then held out a hand before introducing herself. "By the way I'm Riruka."

"Ichigo." Ichigo said taking the offered hand.

"It's nice to meet you and thank you." She said blushing a little as they shook hands. Ken'ichi scowled and cleared his throat to get the two people's attention.

"Oh, that's right. Tell her your order Kichi."

"Hello, so what will it be?" She asked the little boy sweetly.

"I want a burger meal." Was all that the kid said putting the bill on the counter.

"Make it two."Ichigo added.

"Would you like a toy with that?" She asked Ken'ichi.

"No. I'm too old for toys." He plainly replied

"Aww… so cute. What about you sir? Toy?" She joked.

"Nah, I'm way too old for those too." Ichigo replied with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll prepare your food. Please wait here." She said as she puts out a tray. One by one she placed their orders on it, smiling at the orange haired man every time she comes back. Ichigo was just smiling back. Ken'ichi looked back and forth at the two and he pouted even more.

"Please enjoy your meal." She said smiling sweetly.

"We will." Ichigo said taking the tray. They were about to go when she spoke once again.

"Um… wait."

"Yeah?"

"So, um… do you live around here? 'Cause I haven't seen you before."

"Oh, it's not really that far. Actually it's—"

"Let's go! I'm hungry!" Ken'ichi yelped cutting Ichigo's sentence. The two looked at the little boy.

"I wish MOM was here, right DAD?" Ken'ichi said crossing his little arms over his chest and emphasizing the words "mom" and "dad".

"Oh, right. Well, let's go." He told the kid. "Well, thanks again for the food." He said turning to the girl behind the counter. The girl looked at the kid and blinked twice at Ichigo.

"O-oh. S-sure, you're… you're welcome." She stuttered and watched them walk away.

"That was… his son?" She murmured unbelievably and got back to work.

They arrived at the table and began to eat their meal.

"So… how's the food?" Ichigo asked the boy.

"Not bad." Ken'ichi plainly replied not looking at his father.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at—"

"Mom's prettier than her right?" The kid asked. Ichigo's eyebrows shot up at the sudden question. Ken'ichi was looking at him seriously as if his answer will change the entire fate of the world.

"Um…"

"Right?" The boy asked again leaning forward. Ichigo sighed and smiled.

"Of course she's prettier. Your mother is the most beautiful woman I've ever met." He said. Ken'ichi smiled at his dad's answer and he took a big bite out of his burger.

* * *

"Hachoo!" She sneezed.

"See honey? I told you not to overwork." Her busty officemate said.

"I-I'm fine. Maybe someone was just talking about me." Rukia replied.

"Or maybe a hot guy just said you're beautiful." Rangiku joked giggling and Rukia just rolled her eyes.

* * *

After eating, the two headed to an arcade… to well… play.

What could be better than father and son playing in an arcade? Simple, father and son playing basketball in an arcade.

He stared at the basketball hoop as if he was trying to melt it. He examined how far and how high it was from where he was standing. According to Ken'ichi's calculation it was…

Too high + Too far = Can't do it

The little boy sighed. Ichigo noticed the boy's down reaction. It was his turn to examine the basketball hoop and to his calculation it was…

Too low + Too near = An easy shot and definitely a kid's game.

Ken'ichi began to walk away.

"Wait. Where are you going? Don't you want to play?"

"No." Ken'ichi replied looking down.

"Why? It'll be fun."

"It will if I could shoot a ball."

"Of course you could shoot. Just try it."

"I have tried it, I still can't."

"Come on, it's an easy shot."

"Easy for you to say. You're tall and I'm… not so tall." He said.

"You know, you sound like your mother when she's having issues with her height."

"Well, I am her son. Does that mean I won't grow tall?" The kid asked a bit worried. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He knelt down to be leveled with the boy.

"I'm not sure but don't forget you're my son too and when I was in your age I was about as tall as you or maybe even smaller but I still grew taller." He said ruffling the boy's hair, it made Ken'ichi smile. "So what do you say? Wanna try?" He asked nodding towards the basketball arcade machine. The little kid sighed.

"Sure." He replied lowly. Ichigo handed him a token which the little boy inserted in the coin slot. They pressed start and out came the orange basketballs. Ken'ichi took one and threw it in the basket with everything he had. It hit the hoop and bounced back because of the force. It came flying back to the boy. Ken'ichi closed his eyes and waited for the collision however, it never happened because his dad caught the ball before it even hit Ken'ichi's face.

"That wasn't so bad." Ichigo said.

"Dad… it WAS bad. It was supposed to enter the hoop."

"I know that."

"But it didn't so how was that not bad?"

"It didn't shoot because you put too much force in it. You have to estimate the amount of force you put into throwing. Watch." He threw the ball with one hand it easily went inside the hoop. Ken'ichi's eyes widened.

"Wow. Cool!" The boy cheered. "I wanna do that too!"

"Well, you have to be able to do it with two hands first before you could do it with one hand." Ichigo said handing the boy another ball.

"Okay." Again he threw the ball with much less force this time it hit the metal railings and quickly came flying back to the boy. Ichigo caught it before it went anywhere near Ken'ichi's face. Who knows what Rukia would do to him if Ken'ichi got hurt by a basketball? They have to be careful.

"Balls really like your face, don't they?" Ichigo joked but Ken'ichi just pouted. He didn't see to find the joke funny.

"Well, you just have to keep on trying and you'll get it soon. Don't worry; I won't let a ball hit you." He tried to encourage the boy. Ken'ichi did try, again and again but the results don't change. He sighed again and began to walk away.

"Hey wait! Why give up now? You almost got it." Ichigo told the kid.

Well it's true he's getting the hang of it although something still seems to be missing.

"If only I was as tall as you then I could—" He stopped when his dad suddenly picked him up and placed the kid on his shoulders.

"There, now you're taller than me." Ichigo said and his son's face lightened up.

"So what do you say? Ready to play again?" Ken'ichi nodded enthusiastically. Ichigo inserted another token in the machine then pressed start. The orange balls came rolling down and he handed them one by one to the boy sitting on his shoulders. Ken'ichi was able to score points. He was so happy. Ichigo threw in some shots as well. The time ran out and he put down the kid. They gave each other a high five.

"Yes! We did it! Come on let's play some other games." Ken'ichi said pulling his dad then he stopped to look at the said man.

"You know what dad…"

"Hmm?"

"When I grow up, I'll be taller than you." He said and Ichigo chuckled.

"Of course you will and I can't wait to see you beat me in basketball." He said ruffling the boy's hair.

* * *

She rubbed her palms against each other before opening the door to the house and stepping inside.

"I'm home!" She says but she didn't get any reply. It made her scowl.

"Hello?" She said with uncertainty as she walked towards the living room and…

"Yes! I win!" The kid yelped jumping up and down on the couch.

"Nu-uh, I let you win." The other person replied.

"No, I beat you hands down." The kid bragged.

"Oh… wow. What's going on here?" She asked a little confused but still she was smiling. The two looked at her.

"Welcome home." They both said. Ken'ichi jumped off the couch and ran to his mother to give her a hug. She caught the kid standing up and she put a hand on the boy's head.

"Mom! We bought a game, see? See?" The boy said excitedly looking up as his arms were still wrapped around the woman. She looked at the device connected to the television then back at the kid.

"I see, where did it—" She didn't finish her question when the kid answered immediately.

"Dad bought it! Isn't it cool?"

"Oh… you bought Kichi a…" She slowly looked at the gadget then at the orange haired man. "… a PS3?"

"Uh… yeah… was that bad?" He asked in a low tone trying hard not to scowl.

"No, not really… it's just…" She looked down at the kid. "… you didn't… really have to…" She continued her voice fading into a whisper. There was silence until the boy spoke again.

"So did you finish your work mom?"

"Huh? Oh, my work…? Yeah… I… Yeah, I finished it." She replied.

"Oh, that's good so do you want to play too? You don't have work now right?" Ken'ichi asked his tone filled with hope.

"Um…" She looked at her wrist watch then at the wall clock to see if the time matched. "…Maybe next time. It's time for bed."

"Aww… but—"

"Ken'ichi the game won't go anywhere, it'll still be here tomorrow."

"Okay…" The little boy replied in a low tone and proceeded to go upstairs.

After finishing all there is to do before going to bed, Rukia sat beside Ken'ichi on the bed wearing a thin sleeveless white shirt, a pair of blue mini shorts while the kid wore green pajamas with yellow ducks all over it. The petite woman looked at the kid intently as she listened carefully to Ken'ichi's story.

"And then we played catch and dad hit this big scary guy who chased us and we ran… then we ate at McDonalds and dad beat this ugly guy into a pulp and we went to the arcade and I played basketball!"

"Really?"

"Yes! And I was able to shoot some points too!"

"Wow, it sounds like you two had a lot of fun."

"We had so much fun mom, I wish you were there too." Ken'ichi's face dropped and Rukia smiled at the little boy.

"Maybe next time." She said.

"Promise?" The boy's face brightened.

"Promise." She assured him then kissed his forehead. "Okay, now go to sleep."

"Okay." He replied lying down and she stood up and walked out of the room. Outside Ichigo was standing beside the door with his back leaning against the wall. He straightened up when she came out.

"Your turn, Kurosaki." She said simply walking passed him and not even looking at his gaze. He didn't say a word and just entered the room. Ken'ichi sat back up when he saw Ichigo step inside. The carrot top walked towards the bed and sat beside the little boy.

"So what did your mom tell you?" He asked the boy in a calm tone.

"Nothing much, she just asked about our day." The little boy said in response.

"And what did you tell her?" Ichigo questioned eager to know the answer.

"I told her how our day went." was what the boy said and it made the other person nod in response.

"And guess what?" The kid added.

"What?"

"She promised that she'll come next time."

"Really?" Ichigo asked sounding doubtful.

"Yup!"

"That's great." He ended up sighing sounding a bit relieved.

"I had so much fun dad..." Ken'ichi said with a big smile.

"Me too..." He agreed.

"Thank you." The raven haired boy gave the man a hug and the man hugged the little boy back. Ken'ichi kissed his dad's cheek before he lied back down again. Ichigo smiled back and kissed the boy's forehead.

"No, thank you." He whispered.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's do it again someday okay?"

"We will." He assured the boy and Ken'ichi slowly closed his eyes.

"Good night, dad."

"Good night."

* * *

His eyes slowly fluttered open. He didn't know why but he felt like waking up. He slowly sat up and yawned. The kid beside him was still asleep He sighed and decided to go back to sleep. As soon as he was lying back down, he seemed to hear something which made him sit up once again. He listened carefully to the sound. It was faint but seemed to be coming outside.

The TV? He thought then he looked at the clock.

At tweleve in the morning?

He scowled and got off the bed. He opened the door and the sound became louder. He stepped out of the room and immediately closed the door behind him so as not to wake the little boy still sleeping inside.

It's definitely the TV. He figured.

But who…?

He slowly walked downstairs and as soon as he caught sight of the living room, his question was answered.

She was watching a movie intently however she looked both bored and pissed.

He walked closer until he was standing behind her. Feeling that she's not alone in the room, her head slowly turned around and saw the orange haired man looking at the TV. She returned to watching without a word as if she didn't see him.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked glancing at her but she didn't reply nor turned around. He sighed.

"Oh… that's right. You won't talk to me." He said leaning down against the back of the couch.

"Well, it's fine. You don't really have to answer. I'll just figure things out for myself." He said and just like before she didn't respond as if she heard nothing.

"So… what are you watching?" He asked and looked around. He saw the case of a DVD resting beside her. He took it and examined the cover.

"New… moon…" He read. "Hmm… isn't this the one with the vampire and wolf…?" He asked then turned the case around and read the summary.

"Yeah… this is the one." He stared at the screen for a few moments trying to figure out what is happening he looked at her blank expression then back at the television screen. From there, nothing was heard besides the sounds coming from the TV and until she spoke.

"Che, stupid girl. Why did she have to go after that stupid vampire? He left her already, she should have gone with the werewolf. There's no point in going back to someone who left you with no reason. If he wants to die then he should die. He deserves it." She said coldly. It sting Ichigo for some reason.

Wow, it sounded like she was talking to me. He thought.

He glanced at her and saw that the petite woman was scowling.

Yup, she was talking about me. He told himself.

"Rukia, listen…" He began in a low tone

"What bullshit! I can't believe people watch this crap!" She exclaimed. He sighed again then walked around the couch to take a seat beside her. She didn't react. He looked at the cover again.

"This is so unrealistic." She murmured.

"Of course it's unrealistic, it has vampires and werewolves." He replied and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, listen…" He began again but instead of complying she took the remote beside her and adjusted the volume to go higher then put it back on her side.

"Oi!" He whisper screamed but she acted like she couldn't hear him. He scowled and grabbed her hand. "Let go!" She exclaimed as she tried to pull her hand back but he had a strong grip which made it impossible. She glared at him but he just stared back at her beautiful violet eyes. Their eyes were locked on each other until he slowly… oh so slowly, leaned closer. Her glare slowly faded and her mind tried to process what he was about to do and by instinct she closed her eyes tightly shut and quickly turned her head to the other side. She was waiting for something to happen but whatever she thought was going to happen never came. Then she felt his hot breath on her ear. It sent tingles down her spine as he spoke.

"We should turn the volume down, it might wake up Ken'ichi." He whispered then took the remote on her side before moving away, letting go of her hand in the process. She opened her eyes then looked at him. He was already lowering the volume down using the remote and he was seated a feet away from her. She blinked twice and looked at the screen of the TV. She has no idea of what's going on in the movie now and before she knew it, there goes the credits. She blinked her eyes once more in disbelief.

It's… finished…?

"What… happened…?" She said in a soft tone still staring at the rolling credits.

"Well, they got back together…" Ichigo spoke and the petite woman's head slowly turned to face him. "…and he asked her to marry him as an exchange for being turned into a vampire herself." He explained further and she nodded in response. After that, they just sat there quietly not sure of what to say. She stared at the credits that seem to have been rolling forever. Then she heard him speak.

"So why are you watching this anyway?" He asked. Her eyes just glanced at him and she didn't reply.

"I guess you're never going to talk to me huh?" He asked although he thinks that he already knew her answer. Silence. It made him sigh.

"Why don't we have a bet?" He began but she just kept her eyes on the credits of the movie they were just watching.

"If I win, you will always answer whenever I talk to you. So what do you say? Game?" After a few seconds she turned to face him.

"That's stupid and childish." She said in a plain tone.

"Afraid you'll lose?"

"Trying to intimidate me?"

"Depends, is it working?" He asked with a cocky smirk. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll do whatever you want." He answered plainly. She pondered for a little while thinking of how much she'll make him suffer if she won.

"Deal." She said.

"Shake on it?" He said offering a hand, she rolled her eyes but nonetheless took the offered hand and shook it twice before letting go.

With that, the game began.

After a few moments, the PS3 was being used again. The two were really concentrating on the game they're playing. It was one of the free games they got from buying the said device. Rukia said it'd be fair if they played a new game. It was a fierce fight as if their lives depended on it. The sounds of their fingers pressing the buttons on the controllers were definitely heard together with the sound effects coming from the game itself. Both their players' lives where almost drained until Ichigo's character made another combo and…

K.O.

Winner: Ichigo

Loser: Rukia

"No! Rematch!" Rukia yelped.

"What do you mean rematch? The deal was one game!" Ichigo reminded.

"Not fair, you've been playing since this afternoon!" She reasoned standing up and pointing a finger at him.

"Maybe I was but I wasn't playing this one." He nodded towards the screen.

"Yeah but still!" She insisted.

"A deal's a deal."

"Afraid you'll lose Kurosaki?"

"To you? No way Kuchiki."

"Then rematch! Best two out of three." She dared and it made him roll his eyes.

"Alright, fine." He replied and they went on with round 2.

After another excruciating game…

K.O.

Winner: Rukia

Loser: Ichigo

"Yes! Told you you're no match for me!" She bragged jumping up.

"I just let you win." He said in a grouchy tone.

"That's what you always say when you lose." She told him sitting back down.

"Well, you just got lucky."

"No, it wasn't luck, it was all me." She said with confidence.

"Well don't celebrate yet midget. We're tied and it's best two out of three remember?"

"That's fine, I'll beat your sorry character's butt anytime."

And then came round three or the last round that will determine everything. Compared to the two games before this was taking a bit longer. Both the players were really in to the game. Rukia was doing a good job dodging the attacks however she didn't expect him to do three combos in a row and one was successful in hitting her player, although her player was still alive, it's health was incredibly low. She gasped and he smirked. Hearing him smirk made her growl in frustration and without thinking at all she sat closer next to him, grabbed his controller and threw it across the floor.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed and he quickly ran after it. She snickered as her player attacked the now not moving opponent. He quickly grabbed back the controller and ran back to the couch.

"You cheater!" He yelped as he tried to grab hers.

"Hey!" She cried out holding her controller away with one hand while her other hand tried to push the man away. For some reason she was able to grab his controller back.

"Oi! Give that back!" He shouted now reaching for both the controllers. She was pushing him away with her leg.

"No way!" She protested chuckling a little. Their players aren't moving although they seem to be the ones doing the fighting now. Soon after a few more struggles, they both fell off the couch and they both hit the floor however none of them seemed to care. They continue to grab each other's controllers.

"You're such a cheater!"

"I'm not! You tried to grab it too!" She reasoned.

"That's because you threw mine! Now give it!" He demanded.

"Then get it!" She said throwing it again and laughing at the process. He was hovering above her, with his arms and legs astride her however she didn't seem to notice for she was too preoccupied with winning. She didn't notice a lot of things. She didn't notice that he didn't go after the controller. She didn't notice he was staring at her. And most of all, she didn't see him smiling. He was smiling because she was. From the beginning he didn't really care if he'd win or lose. Heck, he's always been doing what she asked him. Remember? The coffee? Well, one thing he was sure of is that Rukia Kuchiki hates losing and doing this would definitely make her smile. And it did. So it was still a win for Ichigo even if her player was totally kicking his player's butt who's not moving at all. Her player continued to attack, and little by little her opponent's life was diminishing. One last super combo would definitely turn her into the victor but as the last attack was launched, everything turned black. She gasped in surprise. Then after about ten seconds, the lights came back on.

"Oh, damn it! I was so close!" She cursed lying on the floor and letting go of the controller. "Something must have hit the powerline…" She said her head turning to face the man above her. That's when she noticed.

Oh no…

Move…

Move! She scolded herself but her eyes remained locked with his brown ones. Her whole body felt numb. His face bit by bit leaned down keeping their eye contact unbroken. Her eyes were about to close when she heard him sigh it made her eyes wide open.

"I guess something did hit the powerline." He said pulling back and getting up from his position. She blinked twice before sitting up as well feeling confused.

Was I waiting for him to do something? She thought.

"I guess I should put this back now, in case the electricity goes out. I don't want Ken'ichi to wake up finding this broken." He said as he picked up the thrown controller. She watched him clear everything up.

Was I really going to close my eyes? She asked herself.

No way! She yelped in her mind then she bit her lower lip.

"Hey, you look tired. You should go to bed now, it's already passed two in the morning." He said still tidying up. Rukia looked at the clock to confirm the time.

Guess I was just tired that's why my eyes were about to close. She told herself as she got up from sitting on the floor.

"Oh and by the way, we're still tied with one point each." He told her.

She opened her mouth and was about to retort but then closed it again, changing her mind at the last minute. She began to walk away.

" Oh wait!" He called out it made her stop and her head turned to look back at him. He smiled and said, "Goodnight… oh, no wait, it's already morning so…" He scratched the back of his head and she just slowly turned her back on him. When he noticed her move, he quickly added, "sleep well…" in a low tone. She stopped again to look back; he wasn't looking at her anymore. He was fixing the chords of the television and the PS3. She clenched her fists on her sides and she bit her lower lip.

"You too." She muttered in a really low tone. His eyebrows shot up after hearing her voice. He quickly looked up.

"What did you…" He didn't finish his question since he was talking to nobody because she wasn't there anymore and all he heard were the footsteps on the stairs which sounded like a person was in a hurry to go up. He just smirked and got back to clearing everything up.

The next morning as soon as she stepped out of her room, she stopped when her nose caught scent of something good. She stood by the doorway and the door to Ken'ichi's room opened. Ken'ichi stepped out and he stopped as well. The two looked at each other.

"Where's that smell coming from?" She murmured inhaling the said smell.

"You smelled it too mom?" Ken'ichi exclaimed looking quite excited. Rukia nodded.

"I think it's coming downstairs. Come on!" Ken'ichi cried out taking his mother's hand and pulling her downstairs. They were definitely getting closer to where the yummy smell was coming from. They both ran towards the kitchen. They stopped when they saw Ichigo putting a plate on the table.

"FOOD!" The little boy yelled with wide eyes and a wide smile. Ken'ichi ran towards the table and saw a big buffet of breakfast complete with fruits, juice, bacon, eggs, pancakes, toasted bread and many more.

"Wow! I didn't know you can cook dad! Mom, told me you didn't know how to cook. Right mom?" He looked at Rukia who remained standing on her spot.

"Eh?" She ended up saying not really sure what the kid just said. Her eyes were locked on the food on the table. Ichigo scowled.

"You told Ken'ichi I can't cook?" He asked disbelievingly.

"I-I…" She thought of what to say.

"I taught your mother how to cook." He told the boy. Ken'ichi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Really? But mom said—"

"Alright, alright forget what I said, I lied." She said turning around.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna eat?" He tried to stop her. "Since I'm staying here, the least I could do is this, right?" He said. Her head looked back at the food, the carrot top then back at the food again. She then decided to decline the offer but then as she turned around her stomach began to grumble in hunger which the other two clearly heard. She sighed.

"Fine, I'll eat since you won't stop pestering me." She said turning around and taking a seat as well. Ichigo and Rukia were about to start eating when suddenly Ken'ichi spoke up.

"Wait! We have to pray first." The little boy said. The two stared at the boy until Rukia spoke.

"Alright, lead it." She told the kid and the little boy put his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Lord, thank you for giving me a dad who cooks great food…" He opened one eye and he looked at his mother sitting beside him and his father sitting across him on the rectangular table. Ken'ichi smiled.

And thank you for making this the best Sunday morning I've ever had so far… He added in his head.

"AMEN." The kid ended the prayer and they all began to dig in the food.

"Mmm. This is the biggest breakfast we had in a long long time!" Ken'ichi said with his mouth filled with pancakes.

"Better than fruitloops huh?" Ichigo asked the boy who gave him a thumb's up in agreement. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" He asked the petite woman. Her eyes just made a quick glance at him before she heard her reply.

"Nothing can beat fruitloops." She responded plainly. All of a sudden they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Ichigo said standing up but then he heard the familiar voice of Rukia's best friend.

"Wow! Something smells good! Kinda like freshly cooked bacon and pancakes!" She said her voice getting closer to where the three was. Ichigo sat back down and muttered, "nevermind."

"Good morn—Woah! Food! Who just cooked? Rukia?" She asked her bestfriend as she examined every dish prepared on the table.

"It was dad."Ken'ichi answered his aunt's question.

"Really? Ichigo's cooking? Now that's something worth eating." Momo said taking one strip of bacon and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Wow, you make it sound like I cook crap." Rukia said a bit pissed off.

"Not really… well before, you did but now you're a great cook too." Momo replied hugging her best friend.

"So what are you doing here Momo?" Rukia questioned continuing her meal.

"I want to ask you if you have any plans this Christmas." Momo asked with a broad smile. Ken'ichi and Rukia both looked at each other.

"Where do you plan on taking us?" Rukia asked Momo.

"Where else? To my grandmother's house of course! My dad's going to and I want him to meet Shiro." Momo explained dreamily.

"You mean, that grandma of yours who's a psychic?"

"Um… yeah… I think…"

"Then no."

"Huh? Why not? It'll be fun."

"The last time I went there, I was fourteen and your darling grandma told me or rather predicted that I'd die at twenty. Do you know how nervous I was on my twentieth birthday?" Rukia said as she shuddered at the thought.

"Well maybe she didn't mean the age twenty but after twenty years."

"Really? Oh great, just great. Now, I'm not even sure if I'll reach thirty five. Thanks a lot Momo."

"S-sorry. So are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Nope." Momo looked at Ken'ichi and as if reading the woman's mind he shook his head. Momo then turned to Ichigo.

"What about you? Do you wanna go?"

"Um… no thanks I have other plans for Christmas." He replied.

"Oh, okay I'll tell Shiro then. I'll be back; I'll just give him a call." Momo said as she stepped out of the kitchen with her cellphone on her hand.

"So what do you plan to do on Christmas?" Ichigo asked the two. Rukia and Ken'ichi looked at each other. The little boy shrugged and the woman continued eating.

"So?" Ichigo asked again.

"Well last year mom and I went out for Christmas. It was our first night out from uncle's fancy fancy parties." Ken'ichi said and he shivered from the thought of the boring and exquisite parties his uncle held every year.

"You mean just the two of you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup." The boy replied with a nod.

"So what's your plan this year?" He turned to the woman sitting beside Ken'ichi. She looked up at him then straightened up.

"What are we going to do this year?" She pondered. "What do you think Ken'ichi?" She asked but the kid shrugged.

"If you don't have plans then you could come with me."

"Where are you going dad?"

"To my house."

"You mean the one with the pests?"

"No, my OLD house." He said with a smirk. Rukia eyes quickly looked at him.

"You mean…" She began.

"Ah. I'll be visiting them this Christmas. So what do you say? Wanna come…" He asked looking at her.

"…neighbor?" He added.

"I—"

"Oh mom can we go? Please? Please?" The little boy pleaded.

"But—"

"I'm sure Karin, Yuzu and the old man would be happy to see you again." He assured her. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing those people again.

"Then I guess we have a new plan for Christmas this year." She said smiling at the boy.

"Hooray!" The boy cheered. "But who are we visiting?"

"My sisters and…" Both Ichigo and Rukia froze.

"And your…" Ichigo began.

"Grandfather…" They both said sounding a little worried.

"Really? I still have a grandfather? Cool!" The boy exclaimed sounding really excited. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other then looked at the boy who seems to be in a really good mood. The two both sighed and went back to eating. Momo came back to the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm gonna go now." She said.

"Why don't you eat first?" Rukia offered but Momo shook her head.

"Nah, I don't want to ruin the family bonding." She said smiling at Ken'ich. The little boy smiled in return then she winked at Rukia who just rolled her eyes. With that, Momo left.

* * *

She was holding on to a laundry basket half filled with clothes. She was walking on the hall and was about to open the door to the bathrrom when suddenly the door opened by itself. The orange haired man stepped out whistling. Her mouth gaped as her eyes stared at him. Well, only an idiot wouldn't stare. He had a towel on to cover his lower half and the rest… nothing, revealing his toned muscles in a perfectly good view. His hair was still a little drenched with water and he had a small towel on his shoulder which he seemed to use for drying his hair. He stopped whistling when he saw her staring at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked leaning down to look at her face. She gasped at the sudden closeness and she accidentally dropped the basket and the clothes scattered on the floor.

"Damn it." She cursed sitting on the floor to pick up the scattered clothes. He bent down to help her.

"No! Don't. Touch. Anything." She yelled gritting her teeth and he stopped. She raised a hand to signal him to stop. He looked at her hand and blinked twice in confusion.

"I'm just trying to—"

"I know what you're trying to do." She quickly cut him off. "I don't need your help." He just scratched the back of his head. He didn't know what he did wrong so he ended up just observing her. Noticing that he was still there, she couldn't help but scowl some more in annoyance.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" She asked looking down at the clothes but he didn't reply. She slowly looked at him.

"G-get out of here and put some clothes on!" She yelped quickly looking away, trying her best to stop a blush from coming out but no matter how hard she tried, she still failed. His eyebrows shot up.

"Hold it. Are you…" He moved closer to get a better look at her face.

"Kya! Get away from me Kurosaki!" She yelled using the basket of laundry as a shield.

"You look like you're blushing. Are you?"

"Am not!" She protested but the more she denied it, the more the proof showed. She tried to move away until her back was against the wall. Ken'ichi opened the door to his room and as soon as he stepped out he saw his mom and dad on the ground with her mother shielding herself with a basket of laundry.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nah, we're just playing a game." Ichigo replied.

"What game?"

"It's called watch the midget blush after seeing a half naked guy."

"I've never heard of that game before. How does it work?"

"I'm not sure but your mother's doing a pretty good job at—oof." She suddenly shoved the basket on his chest.

"In case you didn't know, there's nothing attractive about you." She said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, your blushing face is telling me the opposite."

"Cool, dad you have really big muscles. I want to have big muscles too!" The little boy said taking his shirt off as well and throwing it on the floor.

"Ken'ichi! Put your shirt back on! Now!" Rukia scolded.

"But—"

"No buts. Put it back on." She repeated.

"Aww…" The boy pouted but complied nonetheless.

"Now, I have a new rule. No one is allowed to walk around this household half naked. And that includes you, Mr. Kurosaki. If you want to stay here longer, do as I say." She said her tone filled with authority as she glared at him making sure that she was looking at his face and not his exposed chest.

"Alright fine."

"Then what are you still hanging around here for Kurosaki? Put something on already!" She scolded.

"Fine, I'll do what you tell me, on one condition."

"No, there's no condition. Stop being so childish, I'm not playing games with you Kurosaki."

"Ichigo." He said plainly.

"What?"

"I said Ichigo. You have to call me Ichigo. It's my name." He told her.

"I know that, so? I could call you whatever I want."

"No, you have to call me by my name, or else…" He warned.

"Yeah? Or else what?" Well, she just had to ask. All of a sudden she was lying on the ground and he pinned her two hands above her head. It was so quick she didn't know how it happened.

"Let go of me, Kurosaki!" She yelled struggling to break free.

"I won't unless you call me by my name."

"Never!" She cried out.

"Is that so?" He looked up at the boy. "Ken'ichi! Get a pen!"

"A pen?" The boy asked in confusion.

"Yeah, a thick one. A permanent marker."

"What the—" Rukia exclaimed upon hearing what the man said.

"Hurry!" Ichigo exclained.

"Oi! Wait! Kichi! Don't listen to him, come back here!" She yelped as she tried to stop the kid and break free from the man's grip but the kid had already run off. Ken'ichi came back with the said marking pen. He was about to hand it over to his father when his mother told him not to. For a moment he hesitated then he looked at his father who winked at him. The little boy smiled and handed the marker over.

"No!" Rukia shouted.

"Alright, I'll tell you again. Call me by my name or I'll draw on your face." He dared her.

"Like hell you would!" She retorted.

"Try me." He said he opened the marker with his mouth pulling off the cap.

"Don't you dare, Kurosaki!"

"Oh, I dare Kuchiki." The marker was slowly getting closer to her face.

"N-n-no… w-wait! Stop!"

"That won't help, you know what to do." The marker was now about two inches away from her face.

"I-I…" She didn't know what to do. If she struggled more she might still get marks on her face because of how close the point of the marker was from her face. Now it was about a centimeter away.

"Damn it! I swear to God if that thing touches my face, I'll kill you Ichigo!" She yelled closing her eyes tightly shut. He smirked and pulled back the pen. She opened one eye and saw him grinning.

"See? Now that wasn't so bad, is it?" He said standing up and going inside Ken'ichi's room. Rukia groaned in annoyance.

"Damn it! He's gonna pay." She swore as she picked up the laundry basket.

* * *

The next day Rukia was sitting by her desk giggling as her hands played with a permanent marker. Ichigo walked into the office, everyone was staring at him again but besides the mumbles he could hear them chuckle. He tried so hard to wash it off but the ink's remnants were still visible on his face. When he entered his office, Ishida tried his best not to laugh at the drawings of a mustache with curly ends, a beard, black eyes and thick eyebrows, all in permanent marker ink and all on his face.

"Um…" Ishida began.

"If you say I word, I'll kill you." He warned and with that his companion shut his mouth.

A/N: What an exhausting chapter. I reached page 400+ in my word and more than 200, 000 words. Wow, that's really long for me. I can't believe I've been writing something this long but it's my birthday today :)) and what better way to give myself a present. I'm officially older! Would you believe me if I say that I'm now 11 years old? Okay, first of all I'm really sorry for not updating in a very long time. I was busy. Well, I guess you could say that this story took a hiatus however only the story got it's break and I'm still filled with lots of things to do but so to cover up for the week without an update I made this one long and if you combin it with the one before I think that would cover up three chapters. This chapter, it's mostly about someone realizing she's STILL in love with this person. The movie, I couldn't think of any other movies hehe so if you don't like twilight, really sorry. Oh well, I hope you liked this and I'm really sorry for the errors. I'm really in hectic mode so I didn't have time to check. Thank you so much for reading. Please REVIEW! I miss your reviews so much! ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	43. The Boy Friend

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 43: The Boy Friend

"Run Ichigo! Go!"

No… I won't…

"Brother! The fire's spreading! What do we do?"

Mother…

"Dad! Help, dad! Somebody help him! Please!"

Damn it, wake up old man…

"I'm not a nice person when it comes to work, you do understand, right? What do you say about our agreement?"

Fuck you and your damn agreement…

"I'll give it to her, don't worry. Trust me but there's just one condition…"

Liar…

I just need to see her…

"Since the house would be empty. We can leave Mr. Chappy to look after your house for you."

See her smile…

"Ichigo! I love you."

I know…

"I know."

"Don't forget it. I'll be waiting and I'm not a very patient person so, you better hurry and go home okay?"

Tell her…

"Ah, I'll be back before your birthday."

I'm sorry…

Please…

"How could you do that to me? You promised…"

Please don't cry…

I'm not worth your tears…

I'm sorry…

Sorry…

"Sorry… I can't… sorry…" He mumbled twisting and turning in bed.

"Oi, oi wake up idiot!" She said shaking him.

"Don't… I have… to…" He continued to mutter in his sleep.

"Dad wake up!" Now they were both shaking him. His eyes flew open and he sat up. He was sweating and breathing really hard. The two stared at him.

"Are you… alright?" She couldn't help but ask. He slowly looked up at her.

"Rukia..." He whispered.

"Wha—" Her voice was cut off when he suddenly pulled her into a hug. She was still for a moment. He held her tightly as if she was his life. Ken'ichi was just looking at them. Rukia looked at the boy but Ken'ichi just shrugged. She sighed.

"I'm giving you three seconds to let go of me." She said and his grip loosened. Slowly, he let go.

"Damn, you ruined my clothes." She muttered trying to fix her now wrinkled office clothes.

"S-sorry…" He said in a low tone.

"What happened dad? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Sort of."

"Well, it's just a dream so it won't come true." She said.

But it did. He wanted to say.

"Anyway, I'll be going now. Bye Kichi, take care of your father make sure you wake him up when he does something like that again."

If he doesn't wake up, it'll be a hassle for all of us. She thought as she gave the boy a hug.

"And you, try thinking of happy thoughts like Chappy the rabbit or something and for goodness sake wake up when we're trying to wake you." After speaking she dashed out of the room. He took in a deep breath. He was much calmer now when all of a sudden…

"Arf, arf, arf." He blinked at the kid.

"It's your turn."

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you tell? I'm a dog. Arf, arf. Your turn." The boy said and the man's eyebrows shot up.

"Um… are you a surprised fish? That's new." Ken'ichi tried to guess then Ichigo began to chuckle when he realized what the kid was doing.

Role play.

"Okay, what am I?" He asked the kid.

"Huh? You're not doing anything." The boy thought in confusion

"Yes I am. I'm a monster." He said plainly.

"Monster. What kind of monster?"

"The kind that eats dogs." He said and the kid gasped.

"Oh no! Woof, woof."

"Wow, the dog changed his bark."

"I'm calling for help." The kid said laughing.

"Roar!" Ichigo cried out pulling the covers over them. They were both laughing under it. Rukia pulled away her ear from against the little kid's door. She smiled and walked away.

* * *

She clapped her hands twice. "I need everyone's full attention." Everyone in the room seemed to stop to listen to the woman speaking.

"I'll be needing everyone's full cooperation on this one and I need everything finished this week. Am I clear on this? Does anyone have a question?" A blond busty woman raised her hand.

"Excuse me boss!"

"Yes, Rangiku?"

"Why are we rushing again?"

"Simple, to give way for Christmas of course! If we finish everything this week, we could all take a week off next week for the holiday!" The woman cheered.

"B-but that's… Yorui—" Someone tried to butt in but her mouth was quickly covered by a hand.

"Oh, Soi Fon you're doing it again. What did I say about interrupting my speech?" Yoruichi said taking her hand off the lips of her employee.

"I-I'm so sorry." She quickly apologized in a shy and low tone.

"That's a good girl." Yoruichi praised lightly pinching the small woman's face which made the said person blush.

"Okay, going back. Kuchiki!" She called out.

"Yes?" Rukia quickly responded.

"You'll be taking care of the hoarding." She said the petite woman responded with a nod. "Come with me, we'll get the list from my office."

"Why don't I just get it?" Soi Fon quickly volunteered.

"It's alright, I also have something else to tell Kuchiki." Yoruichi explained. Rukia stood up and glanced at Soi Fon who was glaring angrily at her. She didn't mind though and she stopped in front of Yoruichi. The purple haired woman smiled.

"Let's go." She said. Rukia looked at Soi Fon whose glare disappeared after their boss spoke. "Don't worry she won't bite." Yoruichi joked and Rukia looked back at the woman before they stepped out of the room.

* * *

"Soi Fon, please go and make those calls that I told you about this morning." Yoruichi said sitting on her desk. Her loyal servant bowed before leaving but made sure she gave Rukia another death glare.

"Sit." Yoruichi said nodding towards a vacant chair.

"Um, I'll just stand up. You were just going to give me the the list right? I'm sure it won't take that long."

"Well, you're right. Giving you the list won't take that much time." The busty woman said taking a pile of papers placed beside her on the desk then she began to browse through it and pulled out one.

"Here." She handed the paper. Rukia walked towards her boss to get it but before her hand was even able to touch the said item, it was quickly pulled away.

"I want you to hoard the products not the work and let me remind you that you could ask the help of anyone to finish this job. Just please make the right choice." Yoruichi sounded pleading. She nodded slowly and the paper was slowly handed back. The petite woman took it then bowed.

"I won't let you down." She assured her.

"Of course. I trust you and deadline's on…"

"Friday."

"Very good. And today is…"

"Wednesday."

"Can you finish it by then?"

"Yes ma'am." She said with full confidence.

"Good. Anyways, have you seen Ichigo? His sisters were back from their trip from… somewhere, I think California to visit a friend, a long time ago. I invited him once to go to this bar to see his sisters as a surprise but he didn't show up. I just ended up treating the two girls and if I'm not mistaken I think he met you back then. Am I right?"

"Oh, right. I remember." Rukia replied.

"He thought you were the surprise, silly boy." Yoruichi said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Oh, now that I don't remember." The petite woman scowled.

"Well, now I called his apartment and some jerks answered the phone so I figured he's not there anymore. I was just a little worried. That's all." The purple haired woman explained crossing her arms over her large chest.

"Um… well, I can't lie… so I'll admit he's staying at my house."

"Really? Interesting…" Yoruichi said sounding interested as if waiting for her to continue.

"Um… his house was raided by some of his officemates so Ken'ichi offered him to stay at our house."

"Ken'ichi offered? What a sweet boy." It made the Rukia's boss smile.

"Yeah… and since I can't decline. He ended up staying."

"I see." She replied although she still seemed to be waiting for something.

"Um… I think he'll visit them this Christmas." Rukia added.

"Right. He always does. So is that all?"

"Huh? What exactly do you want to know?" The petite woman asked a bit confused.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what do you feel about him?"

"Eh? What do I feel? Hmm… mostly… annoyed?"

"Okay I'll make it simple. Do you still love him?"

"Do I still… love… him?" She repeated unsure why she was being asked this question.

"Rukia, you don't have to repeat my questions. I mean, you two were a couple before right? So, what you feel back then when you were together, do you still feel now?"

There was silence as she thought about her answer.

"Nothing… I feel nothing like before." She answered in a plain tone and a straight face.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So do you think he—" Yoruichi didn't finish her question.

"Excuse me but I believe talking about Kurosaki Ichigo has nothing to do with what I came here for. So If you have nothing else to talk about besides him, then I'll be off now." She said turning her back and walking away.

"Excuse my rudeness, well I was just curious, that's all. Don't get mad at me." Yoruichi tried to apologize.

"I'm not… It's just, I still have a lot of things to do and…"

"Right, right. But one last question, you don't need to answer verbally though."

"What is it?" She asked curiously looking back.

"Do you know?" Yoruichi simply asked.

Rukia tilted her head to the side and creased her eyebrows in confusion. " Know what?"

"Ah… I got my answer. It's nothing, forget I said anything."

Now the petite woman was more confused than before but she just ended up nodding before she left.

* * *

The door wasn't locked when they arrived so they figured a certain someone arrived before them. They heard the voice of the familiar woman but they both froze and looked at each other when they heard someone replied.

"Stupid! You have to do it here!" She scolded.

"So I'm stupid because I did what you told me to do? Great." He replied sarcastically.

"Look, try adding all of those. See if it's equivalent to this." She explained pointing at some parts of the writings on the paper.

"It is." The red head said plainly.

"You haven't checked yet." Rukia muttered with a raised eyebrow.

"It is." Renji repeated.

"Give it to me." Rukia tried to grab the paper.

"No." The other person said firmly holding it further.

"Just—damn it." She tried to go after it and grab it.

"Let go, you'll tear it!" Renji shouted when Rukia got a grasp of the paper.

"No, you let go!" She yelled back at him.

They were in the middle of wrestling for the paper on the couch when they heard someone else speak.

"What's… going on here?" Ichigo asked in a low tone looking disbelievingly at the two people on the couch. Renji's eyes widened at the sight of the orange haired man. Rukia took the opportunity to grab the paper and sat up. Renji slowly sat up as well but his gaze never left Ichigo.

"Aha. I knew it doesn't add up. Stupid Renji. Do it again." Rukia rolled the paper and hit Renji's head with it to get the man's attention. The redhead scowled.

"What's he doing here?" He questioned pointing at Ichigo.

"What do you mean me? What are YOU doing here?" Ichigo countered glaring back at Renji.

"Renji! Calm down. Look, it's a little complicated but Kuro—I mean, Ichigo is staying here because he has no place to stay in."

"Why? This isn't a hotel."

"You jealous?" The carrot top retorted.

"Why you—"

"SHUT UP! Both of you!" She shouted and it made the yelling stop although the glaring continued. She sighed.

"Ken'ichi wanted Ichigo to stay here." Rukia tried to summarize.

"Ken'ichi?" Renji sounded a bit surprised.

And right on cue, the little boy came out from behind his father and smiled sweetly.

"Welcome home mom!" The boy ran towards his mother then turned to the red head sitting beside her. "Hello uncle Renji." He greeted, the smile still on his face.

I guess Rukia just can't say no to this boy. Renji thought which made him sigh before he waved hello to the boy as well.

Ken'ichi looked around and saw the pile of papers and opened laptops around them. He couldn't help but pout.

"You're working again." The kid's voice sounded disappointed.

"I am but guess what. If I finish this on Friday, I'll get a whole week off next week and we could go out, just like I promised." She tried to cheer him up and the boy's face brightened from it's gloomy expression.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Okay!" Ken'ichi shouted in merriment. She smiled back and kissed the boy's cheek.

"Now, I have to go work." She said and the boy nodded. He looked back at the red head.

"Please help my mother." He said bowing politely.

"Of course, that's what I was here for."

"Thank you." He said before he ran back to Ichigo.

"Come on dad, you still have to help me with my homework." The boy said pulling his dad's hand. Ichigo didn't budge from his spot, instead he looked back and fort at Renji and Rukia.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You heard the kid. Go." Rukia said crossing her arms over her chest and nodding towards the kid who's giving all his effort to pull the man. Ichigo began to walk but his eyes kept their glare on Renji.

"Yeah, go already." Renji added but because of that, he was once again hit by the rolled paper.

"Shut up Renji and get back to work." Ichigo heard Rukia say and Renji replied with a lousy, "Yes ma'am."

"I didn't hear you." She muttered like a teacher.

"YES MA'AM!" He repeated abruptly and with more energy, it made Ichigo smirk.

After finishing all the homeworks…

"So why are you so kind to that red headed jerk?" Ichigo questioned the kid as he piled up the books.

"Teachers tell us to be nice to elderly." Ken'ichi simply answered.

"Didn't you teachers tell you to keep away from bad people?"

"They do but uncle Renji isn't really that bad." The statement made Ichigo scowl.

"Not bad? Have you seen his hair? It's red."

"Says my dad who has orange hair." Ken'ichi retorted rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's my hair's natural color. He could have dyed his." The man said pointing at his hair.

"Nope, it's his natural color too."

"Whose side are you on anyway? Why are you defending him?" Ichigo asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm not." Ken'ichi simply replied putting the books inside his bag.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not." The boy repeated.

"Then help me to stop him from hitting on your mother."

"He's hitting mom? Really? I often see mom hit him. I rarely see him hit back." The little kid said innocently.

"No, I meant, stop them from being together."

"Why?"

"Because… well… do you want to end up as Abarai Ken'ichi in the future?"

"No."

"Then help me separate them."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because, if mom likes him back then she'll be happy if they become together and I'll just be happy for her. You want that too, right dad? For her to be happy?" The kid explained and it made Ichigo sigh. He ended up hugging the kid.

"Yeah… Darn it, you are my son."

"Then, why do you want to separate them?" Ken'ichi questioned.

"Huh? W-well, t-they don't look good together." Ichigo stuttered a bit because of the question.

"Really? Aunt Momo said they do."

Curse you Momo and your opinions. Ichigo thought.

"Well that's why you shouldn't believe your aunt Momo." The man stated.

"But she said you and mom look better together."

"But sometimes, she tells the truth." He quickly added, Ken'ichi chuckled.

"Then how do I know if it's true or not?" The kid asked in confusion.

"Well, you be the judge but the last one was true." Ichigo assured the little boy.

"So does that mean… you want to be with mom too?" Ken'ichi questioned his tone filled with hope.

"I…" Ichigo began and there was a pause.

Who wouldn't want to be with her. He thought to himself.

"Don't you like mom?" The kid asked upon noticing his dad's reaction.

"I… don't." Ken'ichi looked down at his dad's answer but Ichigo smiled.

"I love her." The carrot top said plainly. Ken'ichi's eyes widened.

"Really? But doesn't dad have a girlfriend?" The boy asked feeling confused again.

"Not anymore. Dad's single."

"Then you and mom could be together now right?" He asked with a big smile.

"Yea—No we still can't."

"How come?"

"Because she doesn't love me back."

"But I thought you love each other." Ken'ichi asked a bit puzzled.

"Before…"

"But you love her! She has to love you back!"

"No it doesn't mean she has to love me back." Ichigo disagreed with the boy's statement.

"Why? When you love someone you would be loved back right?"

"Well it doesn't exactly work that way."

"But the greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return right? All we need is love!" The boy exclaimed. Ichigo's eyebrows creased in surprise at what the boys said.

"Where did you get that?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Aunt Momo kept repeating it after watching muli…muling…"

"Moulin Rouge." The man corrected.

"Yeah, I think that's the one."

"Figures. Do you even know what it means?"

"Not really but still—"

"Listen, Kichi. You said it yourself. She'll be happy if she loves the person who loves her back. Do you think she'll be happy if we force her and me together if she doesn't love me?"

"No…" Ken'ichi hated to admit it but it was really a "no"

"See?"

"But what about dad?"

"What about dad?"

"Don't you want her to love you too?"

"Of course I do. More than anything but… I love her so much that seeing her happy would be enough. Right? That's all we want?" He asked the kid ruffling the boy's raven hair but the boy smiled weakly in return.

Now that his father said it, it didn't seem right at all.

* * *

Later on, the orange haired man decided to go downstairs. He was surprised to see the two still working.

"You're still awake, and you're still here. So do you plan to live here as well?" He asked the red head sarcastically. The petite woman glanced at the clock.

"Why don't you shut your—" Renji's statement was cut off by Rukia.

"Renji, I think he has a point. It is getting pretty late. You should go home now."

"I-I… guess. I'll just see you tomorrow then?" He said and they both stood up.

"I guess we will." She said then bowed.

"Yeah, yeah. Go already." Ichigo added impatiently.

"Why don't you go first? You have a house, why not just go back there." Renji retorted.

"Well I'm sure your house is waiting for you to arrive home." The orange head countered.

"Really eager to get me out of here huh?"

"Well, you're not exactly the kind of person people would want to have at home." Ichigo scoffed.

"Why you—" Renji hissed gritting his teeth. Rukia felt her eye twitch in annoyance.

"ALRIGHT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" She shouted angrily at the two. "Renji, go home. And here, try to finish this one when you get back. I want it done by tomorrow." She continued handing him a long brown envelope.

"Fine, I'll get going." He replied taking the said envelope. He shot Ichigo a glare before marching out of the living room. As soon as the red head was gone, Rukia turned to the other person in the room and grimaced putting her hands on her waist.

"I'm warning you, stop doing that!" She scolded pointing a finger at him.

"Doing what?" Ichigo asked innocently.

"Doing what? Oh don't play dumb with me. Stop pestering Renji!"

"I wasn't doing anything." The carrot top said firmly but Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. I'll let it slide this time but next time, you won't get away with it." She warned.

"Yes ma'am." He replied in a lousy tone as he went up the stairs.

* * *

The next day, the two arrived home finding the same scene from yesterday. The two people seemed to be very preoccupied with work, they didn't even turn to look at the other two who just arrived. The little boy pouted and walked towards the woman.

"So… how long will you be working?"

"We have to finish this now and submit it tomorrow."

"Like homework?" The kid joked.

"Like homework." She repeated with a smile.

"After tomorrow then it's finished?"

"Yes." She answered kissing the boy's forehead.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Oh shit! Shouldn't this be 15?" The redhead exclaimed showing the petite woman the paper. She observed the writings and nodded.

"Yeah, what'd you put?"

"16." Renji answered scowling.

"Startover." Rukia plainly said.

"Oh come on! I've been working on it since this morning, can't we just let it be?"

"No."

"Bu—" He tried to reason.

"No."

"Fine." He said in defeat.

"What are you looking at?" He glanced at the orange haired man. Ichigo opened his mouth and was about to retort when Rukia sent him a glare that said, "Don't you dare talk back."

"Che." He ended up saying. Ichigo walked out of the room with a grimace as he headed upstairs.

"Huh? That's odd. He didn't talk back." Renji murmured.

"Just shut up." Rukia told him.

* * *

He has been lying there for awhile. He couldn't sleep, knowing that the two were still downstairs. He promised not to bother them but it's killing him to keep that promise. Who knows what they're doing down there? He turned to the kid who's sleeping beside him.

"How? How could you sleep so innocently, knowing that your mother is with that freak?" Obviously, the kid didn't respond. He sighed.

Calm down… You just have to close your eyes and go to sleep… He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath but the next thing he knew he was stepping out of the room. He was about to take a step down the stairs when he stopped.

What the hell am I doing now?

Think stupid, she'll be more mad if you go downstairs…

But what if…

No…

He sat down on the edge of the stair and closed his eyes trying hard to listen to whatever sound is coming from downstairs but it was quiet. He rested his head and side against the wall.

Damn it, leave already… he cursed.

Leave…

Leave… he said again and again inside his head.

* * *

"Oi." She called out kicking his leg lightly. He didn't respond so she rolled her eyes. She hit his back and his eyes flew open in surprise.

"Woah!" She yelped grabbing his shoulders before he even lost his balance and fall down the stairs.

"Shit!" He let out breathing hard.

"Stupid, who told you to sleep there anyway?" She scolded angrily.

"Rukia?" He blinked twice as he stared at her. "W-what time is it?" He asked looking around.

"It's three in the morning. What were you doing sleeping here?" She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked down on him.

"I was… getting a glass of water?" His answer ended up sounding like a question.

"Yeah right. Well, if I remember correctly, the fridge is downstairs in the kitchen."

"Where's redhead freak?" He asked scowling.

"RENJI," She stressed the name, "went home already."

"Oh…" He nodded.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Yeah I…"

"Well, I do too and I need to get some rest." She said turning her back on him. "And you know, I don't know what your deal is but if you want to sleep there be my guess just don't blame me if muscles ache tomorrow." She continued not looking back and going inside her room.

* * *

"Very good, very organized. Thank you so much, I knew I could count on you and looks like you made the right decision of picking Abarai to help you." Yoruichi praised.

"Well, I made the right choice, just like what you told me." Rukia responded proudly.

The woman smirked then sighed, "If only all of my employees were as obedient as you. Well thanks again."

She came out of her boss's office sighing then leaning her back against the door as she closed it behind her.

"So? How was it?" She looked at the redhead who just spoke and smiled.

"She liked it and she said we did a fantastic job." She cheered giving the man a thumbs up.

"That's great so, this is really worth celebrating right?"

"Definitely."

"Then, do you want to go out, tomorrow?" He asked trying hard not to blush at the sudden offer.

"Go out? With you?" She asked back. He felt a sting at the question. He figured she might declined but he continued.

"Um… y-yeah, I… I was thinking we could… you know… celebrate. For the… um… hard work." He stuttered a bit feeling a bit nervous. "My treat." He quickly added.

"Really? Hmm…" She tapped her chin and smiled. "Then, as a thank you, I accept your offer. Just one condition." She raised a finger.

"What?"

"Don't let it be too expensive, please?" She said her eyes seemed pleading so he smiled back.

"It won't be. Promise."

* * *

"WHAT?" All three exclaimed. She blinked twice confused by the reaction.

"What's up with you three?" She asked as she continued to swirl the pasta around her fork.

"But you said we were going to go out." Ken'ichi asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"We will! Just not tomorrow and besides, I can't decline, I mean he did help me a lot with my work so it's more of a thank you date." Rukia clarified.

"So it's a date!" Momo exclaimed.

"It's a date?" The two male questioned unbelievably.

"Well, more like a friendly one, I don't know…" Rukia just shrugged and Ken'ichi began to look down.

"Oh, Kichi, I promise we'll go out too, soon." The raven haired woman assured the little boy.

"Why didn't you just ask Rangiku to help you?" Ichigo mumbled as he filled his mouth with pasta.

"Well if I did that, maybe by the end of the year we still haven't finished half of it." Rukia scoffed.

"Oh… I smell jealousy. Don't be jealous Ichigo." Momo teased giggling.

"Why would I be jealous? She could go with whoever she likes." Ichigo replied looking away.

"And I am. So we don't have a problem then?" She smirked at him but he didn't look at her gaze.

"Whoever said we have a problem?" He said sternly.

Momo and Ken'ichi rolled their eyes.

Definitely jealousy. They both thought.

"Fine." Rukia said.

"Fine." Ichigo replied.

And there was silence until Momo spoke to relieve the intense aura coming from the two.

"So… what are you going to wear?" The cheerful woman asked in curiosity.

"Don't know." Rukia replied in a dull tone.

"Oh, I'll help you pick one later." She said and the petite woman nodded.

* * *

"What's wrong? It's odd, you don't look so energetic." Ichigo observed as he sat beside the boy on the bed.

"I'm not. Aren't you suppose to stop mom from going out with Mr. Weird eyebrows?" Ken'ichi mumbled with a pout.

"Woah, what happened to you? Since when did, Uncle Renji become Mr. Weird eyebrows? I thought you liked him?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Well, don't you like mom? You should stop them. Fight for it dad!" The boy yelped standing up on the bed. He stared at the kid who's now looking at him intently.

"Wait, now I'm confused. I thought you said you're okay with whoever your mom picks."

"I am but…"

"But? I don't recall you ever adding a but." Ichigo reminded the boy but it only made the kid pout even more.

"Okay, okay. I was kidding. Tell me what's wrong." He said with a concerned tone and the little boy sat down.

"I don't want mom to remarry." Ken'ichi mumbled in a gloomy tone.

"Remarry? Who said anything about marrying?"

"Then, I don't want her to date anymore…" Ken'ichi added.

"Okay, now you're being selfish." Ichigo told him and the little boy sighed.

"I guess I just don't want mom to be with some other guy." The little boy tried to reason.

"But Renji isn't some guy, he's your mother's friend who has weird eyebrows and red hair."

"I know…"

"I thought you just want her to be happy?" Ichigo questioned.

"I do but back then, I've always wondered what it would feel if our family was together because I always see kids with their parents on the streets…" Ken'ichi lied down as he continued, "…and my classmates would talk about their families. I've always felt kind of jealous but now, I'm so happy that we're all together. Now I know why they had so much fun talking about their families. It's really worth bragging about. I wish it'll always be like this. You, me and mom. All three of us. Only us. Like one big family." The boy explained.

"I wish that too but…" The kid looked at him worriedly as if whatever he could add to that statement will be something negative.

"But…" Ichigo began again, "you never know. I'll find a way. Promise, it might take awhile but I'll fix things." He said ruffling the kid's hair. Ken'ichi chuckled.

"So… what do we do tomorrow?" The boy asked curiously.

"Hmm…" Ichigo thought for a moment and smirked.

* * *

The redhead looked at his wrist watch making sure he was right on time. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door feeling a bit nervous. After a few moments of no response he knocked again.

Why? What's there to be nervous about? He thought. He then puts his shaking hands inside his pockets.

Soon the door was open by a little boy with spiky raven hair.

"I'm here for—" He began but he was cut off by the little boy.

"I know what you're here for." The kid said with a stoned face. The redhead smiled weakly and stepped inside.

"Mom's still upstairs." The boy added, his voice a little stern. Renji just nodded and scratched the back of his head. As they head off to the living room he saw the carrot top sitting on the sofa with arms crossed over his chest. Ken'ichi sat beside the said man and made the same pose. Both of them scowled at their visitor. It was actually pretty cute since Ken'ichi looked like a chibi version of Ichigo except with black hair although it only made Renji more tensed. The redhead gulped and whistled to cover-up his nervousness. Ichigo observed what Renji was wearing from head to toe. He was wearing a white shirt with vertical red stripes, the first two buttons were opened and it's sleeves were pulled up to his elbows. He wore dark blue jeans, a brown belt and dark brown shoes to match it. And last, to complete his attire was a black bandana over his head. All in all, to Ichigo, it was an epic fail outfit and what better way to stress that fact than with a little comment.

"So where are you going? The rodeo?" It made Renji glare back but before he could even retort he heard another voice coming from the stairs.

"Sorry, I took so long!" She yelped quickly going down the stairs. All eyes turned to the woman who stopped by the stairs. Ichigo and Ken'ichi stood up to get a better view of her. She was wearing a simple dress that goes just until above her knees with sleeves until her elbows and v-cut neckline. It's color was mainly black but the design was a mixture of pink and white flowers all throughout the outfit. The final touch was a two inch high wedge for her feet. She smiled at seeing the wide eyes and gaping mouths coming from the two men. Ken'ichi looked at the two men and pouted.

"So? No comment?" She joked and the two got back on their thoughts. Ken'ichi smiled and ran to his mother and gave her a hug.

"So? How do I look?" She asked the kid as she caught him in her arms.

"You look beautiful!" The kid exclaimed and gave her mother a thumbs up.

"Thank you." She kissed the boy's cheek. Rukia straightened up and walked towards Renji. She raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you didn't tell me we're going to a rodeo." She joked but it made the redhead grimace. Ichigo lightly chuckled and Renji growled. Rukia chuckled as well.

"Oh Renji, I'm just kidding. You look…" She scanned him from head to toe, "…good." She continued.

"Yeah, you too. Let's go." He said and they went to the door.

"So, I'm leaving the house to you two. I'm not sure what time I'll be back but eat when you're hungry and behave yourselves." She told them sternly.

"Yes ma'am." The two replied as if being told by a supervisor.

"Okay, let's go." She said cheerfully pulling Renji's arm.

"Bye, have fun." Ken'ichi added waving good bye as the door closed and the two left.

"Now?" The little boy asked.

"Not yet." The other person replied running towards the window.

"Now?" The kid asked again.

"No, not yet." He said observing the two walk further.

"Now?"

"Wait for it…" He waited until the two were out of sight.

"Now?" Ken'ichi asked impatiently.

"O..kay. Now!" He signaled and they both dashed outside the house.

* * *

They stand in line to buy tickets for the movie "The Curse of the Black Rose".

"Sorry but you're not allowed to go in this movie little girl, it's R-18." Renji teased the petite woman standing beside her as they got their tickets. She raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Well, excuse me sir, I think you're lost. This is the theater not the rodeo." She scoffed back and they enter the theater house.

"Oh no…" He froze when he saw them enter the movie house.

"What's wrong dad?" Ken'ichi asked.

"They went in this one." He looked at the poster of the said movie.

"So? Let's go." Ken'ichi said marching ahead.

"H-hold it!" Ichigo cried out holding on to the kid's shoulder. The boy looked back.

"Why?"

"We can't go in."

"Don't you have money?" Ken'ichi asked doubtful that money was the reason.

"I do but, you can't go in. And I can't leave you here which means I can't go in as well." Ichigo explained simply.

"Why?" Ken'ichi asked not getting what the big deal is.

"It's inappropriate for you." Ichigo reasoned.

"Why?" The kid asked again.

"Because… er… it's…"

Damn it, why do I always get caught up with stuff like this. The man thought.

"…It's too scary for kids." He ended up saying.

"You're just saying that because you're scared." The boy told his father shaking his head in disbelief.

"Look, I can't risk you go in there." He said firmly kneeling down to be leveled with the kid.

I won't let my seven-year-old son go inside an R-18 movie just so we could spy on his mother's date.

* * *

He munched happily on the popcorn.

"This is so cool. My first non-chappy movie with my dad." Ken'ichi cheered.

"Y-yeah. Just focus on the popcorn." He said.

Damn, how did we get here again….? He thought.

"_Well okay, we could just stay here and wait for them to come out." Ken'ichi began and he continued to speak making sure to emphasize some of the key words, "I mean it's just a two hour movie. They'll probably be just watching TOGETHER, just the two of them, ALONE in a DARK theater and with us here, WAITING for TWO HOURS STRAIGHT—"_

"_Alright already just shut up!" He said pulling the kid._

He took in a deep breath then looked at the two people seated in front and two rows from where they were sitting. The lights soon dimmed and the movie began.

The movie was about a little girl whose parents were brutally killed. She remembered the faces of those men who killed her family. She grew up to be one seductive woman who swore she'd kill the people who murdered her loved ones. Seducing them one by one and killing them wickedly. On the first fifteen minutes of the movie, the girl seemed to be someone innocent and very conservative until she ran past one of the men she remembered from that fateful day.

"I'm all out of drinks." Rukia said shaking her plastic cup. "Do you still have some? Can I drink from yours?" She asked the man sitting beside her.

"Um… But I already drank from it." He tried to reason.

"So? It's just a drink." She said simply. He sighed and handed it over to her.

"Thanks." She gave it back after taking a sip from it.

Ichigo clenched his fists at what he saw.

What the hell was she thinking?

A few moments passed he couldn't understand the movie anymore. His eyes remained on the raven haired woman and the redhead. His eyes sent glares at them but none of the two seemed to notice. He scowled even more until…

"Dad? Why is she taking off her…" The kid began innocently pointing at the screen.

Shit! He cursed and quickly covered the boy's eyes.

"H-hey! I can't—!" Ken'ichi struggled to break free from the man's grasp.

"Ssshhh!" He covered the boy's mouth as well. He thought everything was alright now but then suddenly the sounds came out.

"Ah… ah… ah… Oh… fa... st... er…" the woman from the screen moaned.

Holy shit! He cursed.

"What's happening?" The boy's voice was muffled.

"Uh… um…" He pulled out his jacket and covered the boy's head with it then he used his hands to cover the boy's ears. He took in a deep breath. He looked back at the two. Rukia rested her head on Renji's shoulder. The red haired man automatically tensed. He looked at her and was surprised at what he saw.

She's…

Sleeping? He thought blinking his eyes twice.

He couldn't help but smile and carefully wrapped an arm around her in return. He was thankful it didn't wake her up. He wished she'd stay like that.

"Ouch!" The kid whined as his father's hands squashed his head.

"S-sorry." He loosened his hands and looked back at the screen. Seeing as it's safe to look now he pulled the jacket from the boy's head. Ken'ichi gasped for air.

"You didn't have to squeeze my head." The boy said with a pout putting his small hands on his ears.

"I know, I know, sorry." He chuckled lightly then looked back at the couple in front of them. His eyes softened but it couldn't hide the sadness he felt especially from the kid. Ken'ichi looked at where the man was looking. The boy frowned as well and felt bad for his father.

"Dad…" He began.

"Hmm? It's fine. Don't worry about it." He gave him a weak and tensed smile which didn't convince the kid it was fine.

"But…"

"Just watch the movie an—" He looked back on the screen and…

Oh no, not again. He cursed and covered the boy's face.

Ken'ichi struggled again. Well, all throughout the movie there were a lot of those scenes so it was like almost half the movie the little kid's face was covered with a jacket.

They should have called it, "The curse of Dad's jacket." Ken'ichi thought bitterly.

Her eyes slowly opened and she yawned as she sat up.

"Wow I can't believe you slept." Renji joked.

"Oh no! I…" She quickly looked at the screen where the credits now rolled. "I'm so sorry! I really have a habit of sleeping through a movie. Really, really sorry! I try to fight it though, why didn't you wake me up?" She told him angrily.

"Well, I also have a habit of not waking up those who are sleeping so soundlessly even if they are sleeping through a movie which I paid for."

"S-sorry." She apologized blushing in embarrassment, "Well could you at least summarize it to me." She said and they both stood up.

"Fine. It all started with that girl…" He began as they exit the theater house. Their two followers came after them after a short moment.

Rukia and Renji decided to walk around town and look at the booths and stalls all lined up at the sidewalks. Ichigo and Ken'ichi followed them from about a few feet away. They hid behind the walls, the stalls, the posts but continued to follow the two like spies but more like stalkers.

"Isn't it cute Renji?" She squealed.

Renji's eye twitch at the sight of the big fluffy stuffed toy bunny.

"What's with that look? I'm asking you something." She said raising an eyebrow at him as she tightly crushed the stuffed animal with her arms. She began to giggle as the soft material collides with her body.

"Do you want it?" He asked and his question made her froze.

"What?" She asked in a low tone.

"I mean, if you want it, I could buy it for you."

"I…" She stared at the face of the said rabbit smiling back at her. She smiled back weakly.

"_Here." She handed him the big rabbit back._

"_Huh? Why are you giving it back? Didn't you like it?" He asked in confusion._

"_Who the hell said I'm giving it back?"_

"_Then what are you—"_

"_Since the house would be empty. We can leave Mr. Chappy to look after your house for you." She explained._

"_Look after the house? But… I need Mr. Chappy to look after you. That was the main reason why I bought him." He said but she then kicked his shin._

"_Ouch! What the hell—"_

"_You fool! Why the hell would you give Mr. Chappy your responsibility?" He blinked twice then smirked._

"_Guess, I can't trust a rabbit to do my job." He said._

"_You can't." She agreed handing him the bunny which he took._

"_Well, better get going…" He turned around._

"_Ichigo!" She called out._

"_What?" He looked back._

"_I love you." She said blushing and looking away._

"_I know." He replied._

"_And don't you forget it!" She yelled. He stepped closer until he was standing in front of her._

"_I won't." He assured her._

"_I'll be waiting and I'm not a very patient person so, you better hurry and go home okay?"_

"_Ah, I'll be back before your birthday, midget and maybe then you'll be taller."_

"_You better be. And you better not… look at other girls there… or I'll kill you." She warned. He began to chuckle._

"_W-what's so funny?" She asked back a bit insulted._

"_I don't think it's possible to look at other girls, when I already have you."_

Her smile disappeared then she shook her head. "Um… no. I don't want it." She said putting it back to the shelf where she got it.

"It's fine. I don't really think it's that expensive." He quickly added.

"No, it's alright." She replied with a weak smile.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked a bit worried.

"It's nothing, I just remembered something." She shook her head. "But, thanks a lot for the offer though."

Ichigo saw her reaction through the store's glass window. Although he didn't hear what she was telling Renji from inside the store, he knew she remembered for some reason. He let out a big sigh. Renji and Rukia began to exit the store, Ken'ichi and Ichigo quickly hid in the small alley beside the said place.

"You're a really great friend Renji and I'm really glad you're here to cheer me up." Ichigo heard her say as they walked away from the store.

"Come on dad, they're leaving. Let's go!" The boy said pulling his dad as he kept an eye on the other two.

"Wait." Ichigo muttered in a low tone.

"What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't follow them anymore." He murmured.

"What do you—"

"Let's just let them be, okay?" He smiled at the kid. The boy's eyebrows creased. He didn't understand.

"But…" He tried to ask but he couldn't argue with the expression his dad was throwing him. It was like a mixture of sadness, failure, and regret. The boy ended up nodding and following his dad.

* * *

They sat across each other in front of an ice cream house. One of the waitress placed the kid's order on the table and bowed before she left. Ken'ichi dug in his strawberry ice cream. Ichigo just watched the little boy eat. A woman went passed them wearing a skirt and a blouse with spaghetti straps. She winked at the orange haired man who in returned, smirked. Ken'ichi gave his father a suspicious look.

"What?" The man asked and the boy shook his head in disappointment.

Then a little girl passed them. She smiled and waved at the spiky haired boy but unlike what his father did, he ignored her and went back to eating.

"Woah, what was that?" Ichigo asked the kid.

"What?"

"You should have said hello." He told the boy.

"Hello." The kid said taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"Too late, she's already gone."

"I was busy."

"Of course you are." The man said sarcastically, until…

"Ichigo? Is that you?" He looked up at the familiar high pitched voice.

"Ori…hime?"

"Wow, long time no see." She cheerfully said walking towards him.

"Yeah, it has been a long time." He replied and she then noticed the boy sitting across Ichigo. She gasped.

"Is this… oh, could you possibly be…?"

"This is Ken'ichi." He introduced the boy.

"Oh! How cute! I've always wanted to meet you." Her eyes sparkled at the little kid. "Oh, he looks just like you and Rukia combined!" She exclaimed happily clapping her hands together. She bent down to get a closer look at the boy.

"Hello, I'm Orihime. I'm your dad's—"

"Good friend." Ichigo quickly added. She looked at the carrot top and smiled.

"She's a good friend of mine. Say hi to her Ken'ichi." Ichigo told the kid.

The boy smiled at Inoue. "Nice to meet you, Miss Orihime."

"Oh… so cute!" Orihime squealed. "You could just call me big sister."

"Okay, big sister." The little boy complied.

"Aw… You know, I work at a day care so I really love kids." She began to stroke the boy's raven hair.

"Really?"

"Yup. You could visit me sometimes if you want. We can play games and other stuff. We'll have lots of fun." She offered.

"Cool. But I have to ask my mom first."

"Of course." She nodded and straightened up.

"Anyways, Ichigo. So? Have you told her yet?" Her voice lowered down into a whisper. Ken'ichi didn't pay attention to the two and just ate his strawberry treat.

"Who?" Ichigo ended up asking.

"You know, Rukia." Orihime whispered.

"I… haven't." He replied in a low tone.

"What? Why?" She whispered scream.

"Well, I can't find a chance to tell her. Actually, right now I'm living with her."

"That's good." She cheered.

"But she's pretty mad at me. So…" He continued.

"Oh no…" Her voice changed into a somewhat depressing tone.

"Nah, it's fine." He smiled at her. "It's better that she's mad. I think I deserve the cold shoulder."

"No, you don't." She said shaking her head in disagreement.

"Well, enough about me. So how are things with you and Ishida? Heard you two are together now." He tried to change the topic and it worked. His question made her blush.

"Um… actually, we're still friends." She answered shyly.

"What? That Ishida so slow." Ichigo muttered.

"Um no… actually, I kind of like it this way. He said to take things slow so it's fine with me." She said smiling.

"Hey…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really happy, for you." He told her and her face softened.

"I wish I could tell you the same thing."

"It'll all work out soon, I hope."

"I'm sure it will. Well, I have to go now. I just went to buy some groceries see?" She raised her plastic bag to show him. Ichigo's eyebrows creased upon noticing the things inside the plastic bag.

"So… what are you planning on cooking anyway?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, I'll be baking cookies." She said proudly.

"Cookies? With hot sauce?" He asked a bit confused when he noticed the bottle of hot sauce in the plastic.

"Yes! To add flavor and spice. They go well with red bean paste." The woman explained. Ichigo ended up nodding and cursing himself for asking. The woman turned to the little boy.

"It's nice meeting you again Ken'ichi. Oh and I'm planning on baking some cookies, would you like some?" She offered. The boy's face brightened at the idea.

"Cookies? I…" He was about to say yes when suddenly he saw Ichigo gesturing behind the woman for him to say "no".

"I can't?" He ended up saying like it was a question. Orihime looked back at Ichigo who immediately stopped the gestures as if he had just been standing there.

"Um… Ken'ichi can't eat cookies." He told the tangerine haired woman.

"He can't?" Orihime sounded confused.

"Yes, he is allergic to baking powder."

"I see, that's too bad. Oh! And by the way, I almost forgot. Tatsuki was looking for you. She said you promised to take Ken'ichi to the dojo." Orihime reminded him.

"Shit! I forgot." Ichigo cursed scratching the back of his head. "Then we could go today. Do you think she's still there?"

"Let's see…" She looked at her wrist watch. "Well, I think it's almost time for the dojo to close but I think you'll still make it in time if you go now." She estimated.

"Okay, thanks a lot Orihime."

"Sure thing and…" She quickly hugged him. "It's really nice to see you again."

"Ah. You too." And with that, she let go, waved good bye and head off. Ichigo turned towards the boy.

"So… are you done?"

"Yup." The boy answered leaving the spoon on the now empty ice cream bowl. "Dad? Since when was I allergic to baking powder?" The boy asked as he stood up.

"Since Orihime offered you her cookies."

"What's wrong with her cookies?"

"She was planning on putting hot sauce and red bean paste in her cookies."

"Oh… I wonder how it tastes?" The boy said and it made Ichigo grimace at the thought.

"Don't. It would change your perspective on cookies. I doubt anyone has lived longer after enduring whatever concoction she prepared. Eating Inoue Orihime's cooking is considered as one of the most brutal ways of dying."

"It's that bad?"

"Much worse." Ichigo assured the boy and Ken'ichi shivered at the thought.

"Well, we're off to the dojo now."

"Dojo?" The boy asked in confusion.

"Yup. Let's go."

* * *

"Well, looks like they're not following us anymore…" Renji said looking around.

"What?" Rukia asked and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, don't give me that look. You know they were following us the whole day." He said and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-you mean, you knew—" She stuttered and he cut her off.

"Who wouldn't? Hiding behind a post is not a very good way of stalking, especially when you have orange hair. Anyways, isn't that why you were acting weird the whole day?"

"Me? Acting weird? What do you mean?" His observation made her scowl.

"Oh come on, weren't you making carrot top jealous because you're with another guy?"

"And why the hell would I do that?" She asked angrily.

"You never change you know. You're still as clueless as ever." Renji said with a smirk as they continued their walk.

"Did you just call me stupid?" The petite woman shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes." Renji plainly answered. Rukia glared at him.

"Well I'm not the one who can't tell the difference between 15 and 16." She countered.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about stuff like this."

"Like what?"

"What you're doing, you're making him jealous." Renji cleared out.

"I'm not!" She protested.

"This just proves how much I really know you. See? Only someone as clueless and as stubborn as you would yell "I'm not!". " The redhead added.

"I don't get you." She said walking ahead.

"Then I'll explain." He said taking some quick steps to catch up to her. "You're clueless about your feelings and about how others feel about you."

"No I'm not." She strongly objected.

"Yes you are. You've always been."

"I said, I'm not."

"Want me to prove it?" He asked with a smirk.

"How?" She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Okay, do you know that back when we were kids, I had a huge crush on you." He confessed.

"You're kidding." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"See? Clueless." He said and he began to walk ahead.

"Hey wait! But you said your crush was that girl! What's her name…" She tried to catch up to him.

"Who? Katlyn?" Renji reminded her.

"Yeah, Katherine, Katelyn. Whatever." She mumbled.

"I never said that."

"Yeah you did. When I asked you who you liked you said she's a small person with short black hair—"

"I was describing you." He quickly cut her statement off.

"No, you weren't." She said in disagreement. He raised an eyebrow at her. They stared at each other for a few seconds until he looked away and spoke again.

"Even Katlyn knew, everyone else knew. Except you." He muttered.

"Why?"

"Clueless, remember." He said with a big sigh.

Back when they were little…

"_You like Rukia right Renji?" The little girl named Katlyn said as the two of them sat beside each other on the bench._

"_I… um…" He looked down to hide his blushing face._

"_Then you should tell her." The little girl with short raven locks told him._

"_B-but, she thinks I like you." He told her shyly._

"_I'll help you." She said winking at him. Rukia came running towards them._

"_So did you two talk?" She asked curiously._

"_Well we um…" Renji began._

"_Yes and sorry, I don't like you Renji." The little girl said as she stood up._

"_Eh?" He ended up saying in surprise._

"_What are you talking about?" Rukia cried out frowning at the girl._

"_Well, I think Renji likes someone else." She said smiling at the boy._

"_No he doesn't, he likes you." Rukia insisted but Katlyn shook her head._

"_No, he likes someone else. She just doesn't know." She said, then she waved good bye to Renji before she completely walked away. Little Renji's mouth gaped and Rukia sat beside him crossing her arms over her chest._

"_I can't believe her. How could she not like you? There's a tons of things to like. Anyways, forget about her. You deserve better. That girl's just too blind to see your good side." Rukia said sounding really pissed. The boy sighed._

_Nope, you're the blind one. He thought._

Rukia blinked twice as she remembered as well.

"So?" Renji asked seeing as how she seemed to remember something.

"Okay fine," She raised her hands in defeat, "…maybe I was clueless before but that's because we were kids back then."

"You want another proof?" He began to smirk again.

"What proof could you possibly have now?"

"Well, do you know that until now, I still like you?" He plainly said and it made her freeze. Her reaction made him grin.

Loading…

Loading…

Did he just say…? She thought for a moment.

"Okay, I think that's enough proof." He said walking ahead again and leaving her standing on her spot.

"B-but wait!" She tried to stop him. "You're not… kidding… are you?" She sounded like she hoped it was just a joke but unfortunately it wasn't.

"I don't think I'm the type who'd joke about something like that." Renji clarified.

"B-but you're… my… best friend…"

"So? Is there a rule that you can't fall in love with your best friend?"

He said it again… She thought and she felt stings in her heart every time she hears it.

"N-no, but…" She looked down and bit her lower lip. His face softened as he saw her reaction.

"Please don't do that. You're making me uncomfortable. And don't worry, you don't have to answer. I think I have a pretty good idea of how you feel and I don't think it's the answer that I've been longing for to hear all this years." He plainly said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I'm… sorry…" She apologized sounding more like a whisper but he still heard.

"Don't be. It's my fault for not going for it when I had my chance. I guess you just really need someone who has the courage to tell it to you straight and not someone who keeps his feelings to himself." He tried to cheer her up by smiling.

_"Why? You still don't get it? All those years… I've always… always been in love with you. I joined the council because of you. I studied hard for you to notice me. I always helped you but you never saw me as nothing more than a friend."_

First Akira…

And now…

"_Do you know that until now, I still like you?"_

Renji…

"I wonder what Ichigo did." Renji said looking up at the sky. She felt her heart race and she looked up at him.

_"You see dumbass, you picked the wrong person to like. This midget doesn't actually understand those things, she may be smart but when it comes to things like that, you have to tell her face to face."_

What he did… she thought.

"_I love you…" He whispered on her ear. _

"_Again…" She responded with a smile. He smiled as well then he began to whisper, "I love you…I love you…" again and again sending butterfly kisses on her cheeks._

"Well at least I got that out of me before it's too late… oh no wait, it WAS too late. So, I guess I should leave since I just said something really embarrassing." He said turning around with his hands in his pockets.

"Wait!" She called out again.

"What is it?" His head turned to look at her.

"I'm…" She clenched her fists on her sides, "I'm… a bad friend…" She said trembling.

"No… no you're not." His whole body turned to face her. As much as being rejected hurts, to Renji, seeing her sad hurts much more.

"Yes, I am. S-so, I… I wish to make up for it… and spend the rest of the day with… my childhood best friend, if… it's okay with him?" She asked sincerely looking straight at his gaze.

He smirked at the offer. "Come here." He nodded once.

Her face brightened and she ran towards him wrapping her arms around him tightly and burying her face on his chest. He stroked her hair.

"Let's go, we still have a lot of catching up to do." He murmured.

She straightened up and nodded.

* * *

She was putting on her shoes and was ready to leave when suddenly…

"Oi! So… are we too late?" He greeted raising a hand. She smirked.

"Your dad and I used to go here a few years ago." She told the kid as they stepped inside the dojo.

"Cool." The kid let out in astonishment.

"So why don't you check the place around, me and your dad have something to talk about."

"Okay." Ken'ichi nodded and complied leaving the two adults alone. As soon as the little boy was out of the room she punched the man's stomach.

"Ouch!" He curled in pain.

"That's for breaking my bestfriend's heart." She said then she tripped him and he fell with his face flat on the floor. "And that was for being late on your promise."

"Damn it." He cursed as he tried to gain composure from the fall.

"So tell me. What made you finally decide to go here?" She asked looking down at him.

"I met Orihime and she told me." He answered while he massaged his pained stomach.

"I see. So? What now?"

"What do you mean?" He watched as Tatsuki sat beside him.

"How are you two? I mean you and Rukia?"

"Still the same." He replied simply.

"You mean you haven't told her yet?" She asked with a scowl.

"Um… no?" He answered a bit confused then she elbowed him and he cringed in pain as he curled on the floor.

"That's for not telling her. I can't believe you haven't told her everything yet. How could you?" Tatsuki shook her head in disbelief.

"How did you know about that?" He gave her a questioning look as he straightened up from his curled position on the floor.

"Let's just say someone told me." Tatsuki replied with a smirk.

"It's Orihime wasn't it? Figures." He said rolling his eyes and she kicked him this time.

"Then why do you have to ask if you already know the answer?"

"Damn, if I knew I'd get beaten up if I came here, I wouldn't have come." He stated but she smiled in return.

"Yeah right. Well, since Orihime told me everything, I pretty much have an idea of how you feel." She stated sounding pretty much updated.

"Great, just great. Everyone knows the truth except for the woman I love. That's just super." He muttered in a grim tone.

"Woman that you love huh? I can't believe I'm hearing Kurosaki Ichigo say something like that."

"Tatsuki…" He began in a serious tone.

"Yeah?" She replied surprised by the sudden change of tone.

"Since you know what happened, if you were Rukia, what would you do?"

"If I were her… hmm… let's see… well, I'd probably kick your ass." She tried to joke but he just nodded.

"Honestly, would you forgive me?" This time she didn't know how to answer that one.

"I… hmm… It's really complicated but maybe I will and maybe I won't, I'm not really sure but I'll definitely be mad at you though." She told him honestly.

"Oh… Actually, I think that's what she's showing me right now and I haven't even told her yet. She's not showing any interest in wanting to know the truth. It's as if she's telling me she doesn't care anymore. What do you think?" He looked at her with soft and sincere eyes.

"Wow, you're in pretty deep there but you know, if she really loves you, she'll be able to forgive you." She tried to wipe out the sad aura coming from her friend.

"Tell me what to do." He sounded pleading.

"I… can't. You're the one who knows her better than anyone else. What do you usually do when you fight?" She asked scratching the back of her head as she secretly thought of what to say.

"I… kiss her?" He simply answered and her eyebrows shot up.

"W-wow, really? And you get her back every time?"

"Usually, but this time it's different. I think she'll hate me more if I do something like that." He added face down.

"Dad! This whole place is so cool and big! I even saw a pond outside!" The little boy came back sounding enthusiastic and filled with energy.

"Really? Thank you for the compliment." Tatsuki smiled at the kid. "So what do you say? Do you wanna start here next next week?" She offered the little boy's face brightened.

"Can I dad?" He turned to the orange haired man.

"Sure why not." Ichigo replied.

"Hooray! I can't wait to tell mom!" Ken'ichi cheered and ran around.

"Then, we better get going before your mother finds out that we left." Ichigo said standing up.

"See yah around Tatsuki." He told the woman who nodded back. Ken'ichi waved good bye and she waved back.

"Ah. Sure." She said.

* * *

"You know, I had so much fun today. Maybe we should do it again next time." She said as she opened the door to the house.

"Sure thing. Anytime, just tell me or give me a call." He replied with a reassuring smile.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Okay." He replied.

"So… good night." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. He blushed madly at what she did.

"Um… thanks?" He ended up saying. She giggled at his reaction.

"You're welcome?" Her statement sounded like a question as well. This time they both chuckled and for the last time Rukia waved good bye as she closed the door behind her. When she arrived at the living room she saw the orange haired man asleep on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowling face. She lightly pat his cheek.

"Hey, wake up." She said but he shook her hands off. She raised an eyebrow and shook him this time.

"I said wake up!" She yelled. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"What are you doing sleeping—" She didn't finish her question when suddenly he stood up and walked around her. He went straight upstairs without another word. Rukia scowled in confusion.

"What's going on with him?" She asked herself, little did she know he was awake the whole time.

* * *

The next morning Ichigo stepped out of Ken'ichi's room and surprisingly he smelled something cooking. He couldn't help but follow the scent coming from the kitchen. His pace slowed when he saw the petite woman wearing an apron and cooking while she held a frying pan. He blinked twice.

Today is Sunday… he remembered.

But… she's… cooking?

She was humming a random tune. She stopped and turned around after feeling that she wasn't alone in the kitchen.

"Oh, you're awake. Morning." She said turning back to what she was cooking. He didn't reply but rather took a seat in one of the chairs. She continued to hum as if she didn't mind that he didn't say anything.

"Hmm… I need syrup. Now where did I put it." She mumbled going through the cabinets starting from the ones below her. Then she rummage through the ones above her. Her face lightened up when she found what she was looking for but then she frowned when she noticed it was too high for her to reach.

How the hell did it get there? She wondered.

"Hey, could you get the syrup from up there?" She asked the other person as she pointed to where the bottle of syrup was. He just glanced at her before he replied.

"Why don't you asked Renji to help you." Both her eyebrows shot up at what he said.

"What are you talking about? Renji's not here. I'm talking to you stupid."

"Well, why don't you call him, and maybe you two could go out." She shook her head in disbelief.

"You know what, if you don't want to help me. Fine." She said pulling one of the chairs and placing it near the counter. She carefully climbed on the chair but before her hand could even reach the syrup, someone took it before her. Her eyes widened and her head turned to the carrot top who's now holding the syrup bottle. She jumped off the chair and quickly grabbed the bottle from the man's grasp.

"Che, after talking nonsense you decided to help me? Next time just cut the crap and do what you have to do." She scolded.

"Well, I felt bad for the poor midget who couldn't even reach the syrup." He scoffed.

"I could have gotten it without your help."

"Or you could have fallen off the chair." He added.

"I'm not that stupid." She said placing the pancakes on a plate. She took the plate of pancakes and the syrup with her as she took a seat. Ichigo did the same and sat across her.

"It'll be this Wednesday." He reminded her.

"So?" She replied simply as if it's no big deal.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you've asked me that question before. Waaay before. And I don't think my answer has changed." She told him pouring syrup on the pancake.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said, just like before.

"Whatever." She replied, just like before.

A/N: Happy Valentines :* Says the NOT ELEVEN YEARS OLD writer of this story. Guys that eleven year old thing, was a joke. I just said "would you believe I'm eleven?" well, don't believe it because I'm not. My age isn't that far from it though and I know that eleven year olds can write better stuff than what I can ever come up with though. All I can make is crap and this one I guess it's good crap. And you'd probably figure out that I'm not eleven through some of my A/N's from before so there. It's valetines so say I love you to the ones you love. Well, oh well. So here is my update, my long valentines treat. Really long, I hate me. I've been updating really long chapters for the past few days. It's even reaching more than 10,000 words. Really sorry for the long chapters, some of you probably hate long chapters and sorry for the errors, it's because it's very long that's why it's really hard to check for grammatical errors. Anyways, I decided to update now for you guys because my next update would probably be next week since we have tests AGAIN this week and I don't think I'll be able to concentrate with writing for awhile. Anyways, I think the long awaited revelation of something would happen in the next chapter haha, I really hope. So if you want to find out what that is, you better keep reading and reviewing. And BTW Thank you soo much for those who continuously read and review my work. You guys are so dedicated. I really appreciate that. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	44. The Late Present

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 44: The Late Present

He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. The two of them were standing at the end of the stairs.

"It really does take her awhile to get dressed huh?" The man asked the boy.

"She does." Ken'ichi agreed. "But I just hope she doesn't wear something like last year." The kid added.

"Why? What happened?" He asked curiously.

"Last year when we went out, all the guys were looking at her."

"Why?"

"Don't know, she wore this dress and coat but people just kept on looking, their eyes were almost popping out." He widened his eyes to add emphasis to his statement. Ichigo chuckled at the kid then ruffled the boy's hair. Ken'ichi laughed as well and soon they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Okay, this time, I really, really don't know what to wear so I really need your honest opinion on this one." She said stopping by at the mid of the stairs. The two looked at her both didn't speak a word. Her hands gestured as if asking them how she looked.

"So?" She ended up asking after hearing nothing from the two. Ken'ichi smiled but Ichigo… well Ichigo just gawked.

I think I know why they kept staring… the orange head thought.

He couldn't help but look at her from head to toe then back. Scanning her thoroughly from her neatly tied up hair down to her three inched high heels. Her dress was made from soft and supple fabric. It freely fell down to her knees following the contours of her body. It was a tube dress however it had two thin straps tied to a ribbon at the back of her neck. It was black but it made an elegant impression. The only design was the ribbon in front of the dress placed on right side of her waist which helped emphasize the curves on her body. Simple and beautiful are the perfect words to describe it. The perfect outfit for this wonderful Christmas evening.

"H-hey, say something." She said a little embarrassed but she got no reply. "Is it the color? Should I have worn something more casual?" She asked worriedly. Momo didn't have time to help her pick anything this time because she had to go to her grandmother's house with her boyfriend so Rukia had to pick what to wear on her own. She wasn't really in to fashion, all she cared was mainly looking like a person.

"No mom it's perfect." Ken'ichi assured her then she looked back at the man who's still speechless. Her eyebrows creased and she bit her lower lip at his reaction.

"That's it I'm changing…" She said turning around.

"Dad!" Ken'ichi whispered scream to get the man's attention and it worked.

"N-n-no wait!" He quickly stopped her which made her slowly turn around.

"It's fine, you look really…" He cleared his throat before he murmured "beautiful…" quickly through his teeth. She smirked, "Really?"

"It's true mom." Ken'ichi agreed and it made her smile.

"L-let's just go already." Ichigo said going ahead. Ken'ichi and Rukia followed behind.

* * *

"Now, we need to call for a cab." The orange haired man said.

"Call for a cab? What about your car?" Ken'ichi asked in confusion pointing at the shiny red vehicle a few feet from where they are. He was really looking forward into using the cherry red car again.

"I can't go there using my car." Ichigo reasoned.

"Why?" Rukia asked standing in front of him. He couldn't stop blushing whenever he looked at her so he quickly looked away.

"Erm… It's because, Yuzu doesn't like my car. She said the cherry red color scares her." He cleared out.

"Oh…" The petite woman replied nodding.

* * *

As they got the cab, the raven haired woman entered first.

"Why hello beautiful. Merry Christmas." The cab driver greeted so she smiled back. Ken'ichi and Ichigo slammed the door shut as they got in as well and they both glared at the driver. It sent shivers down the cab driver's spine.

"W-where to sir?" He asked Ichigo who was sitting next to him, nervously.

"Your eyes better stay on the road." He warned.

"Y-yes sir." The poor cab driver stuttered and nodded quickly complying.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so excited." A girl with slightly long light brown hair and dark brown eyes squealed in excitement as she placed the plates on the table.

"You're always excited." Her twin countered helping the other set the table.

"Well, we haven't seen big brother in months. Aren't you excited?" She explained turning off the stove.

"Not really." The other girl with the dark hair and eyes shrugged.

"Well, dad's pretty excited too right dad?" She looks over at the enthusiastic man.

"Why of course my beloved daughter." Their father replied with much enthusiasm. "I can't wait to bond with my son once again and have our family reunited." He said proudly. "Afterall we, the Kurosaki fami..." All of a sudden in the middle of his speech...

DINGDONG.

"Oh! He's here!" Yuzu dashed to get the door. Karin followed behind with her hands behind her head. Isshin continued his speech then saw that he was left by his two daughters. He dashed towards the poster of his beloved wife.

"Oh Masaki! Our daughters are being mean to me!" He wept.

"Come on dad!" He heard Yuzu called from the front door. The cheerful girl opened the door and smiled sweetly at the orange haired man.

"Oh big brother! You're here!" She exclaimed giving him a hug.

"Hey, it's nice to see you too." He hugged her back. "Merry Christmas." He added.

"Yo, how's it going?" Karin asked giving him a slight nod and a smile.

"Fine. And you guys?" He asked back as Yuzu straightened up and took a step back to look at him.

"Same as always." Karin replied

"Well come on, get in. It's cold outside." Yuzu tried to pull him inside.

"Um… wait." He said and she stopped.

"Why? What's wrong?" The girl asked in confusion.

"Actually… I have someone else with me." He confessed scratching the back of his head.

"Oh! Is it your girlfriend from last year big brother?" His sister guessed.

"Oh no, the annoying high pitched woman."Karin whined.

"Ssshh! KARIN!" Yuzu scolded her twin.

"What? I'm just saying." Karin reasoned.

"Oh, big brother we'd be happy to let her join us. Right dad?" Yuzu asked looking back. Their dad immediately popped from behind them

"Well of course! Anyone is welcome to join the family." He said with much enthusiasm.

"See? So where's is she?" Yuzu exclaimed trying to peek outside jumping up and down. Even though she's already seventeen, her brother was hell taller than her. She couldn't see much from the outside because Ichigo was standing on the open doorway. He began to sigh.

"She's not actually… well never mind. I'm sure she'll be really happy to see you guys too." He muttered then looked behind him. "Hey, come on in." He called out. She stepped inside the house and smiled. The other three stood still as they saw who entered. Her face, her smile, her hair and her voice. It was definitely her.

"Sorry to intrude, Merry Chris—" She didn't even finish her greeting.

"Rukia!" Yuzu exclaimed. Karin's face brightened. The blond girl quickly hugged the raven haired woman. Rukia was taken a step back because of the impact.

"Woah, it's really nice to see you, Yuzu." She said warmly hugging back.

"Oh my God! It's really you!" Karin couldn't help but say. Rukia offered her other arm and the girl ran towards her as well. She hugged the two girls tightly.

"Oh, I missed you two sooo much. My little sisters." She kissed the top of their heads.

"We missed you too." The two straightened up to look at her.

"Where have you been?" Karin scolded.

"We thought we lost you!" Yuzu added in the verge of tears. Rukia couldn't help but smile.

"You girls haven't changed, but you really grew and matured huh?"

"Well you did too! Look how sexy you are!" Yuzu said referring to her outfit.

"Agreed!" Karin added.

"Rukia-chan!" The old man yelped.

"Eh?" The two girls quickly got out of the way as the man caught Rukia into a big bear hug.

"What a wonderful, wonderful surprise. Masaki! Our daughter-in-law has returned!" Isshin cheered.

"I-I missed you too, Mr. Kurosaki." She replied as she was being crushed by the man's arms.

"Dad! You have to call me dad remember?" He immediately reminded her.

"R-right."

"Dad! Stop crushing her!" Karin yelped.

"Yeah! She might never return at all!" Yuzu added. Isshin let go and looked at his son. Rukia tried to gasp for air.

"Son, this is the best thing you have done this year. To bring back my lost daughter-in-law. Well done!" Isshin told Ichigo proudly.

"Well actually…" He began not really sure what to say and Rukia straightened up.

"There is… something else." Rukia added trying to assist the man's words. The three looked at each other in confusion. Ichigo looked behind him.

"It's alright. This is them. They won't bite, they're really nice people." He explained. The three were really confused at who the orange haired man was talking to. Slowly the raven haired boy came out from behind him shyly.

"Um… this is Ken'ichi." Rukia introduced. They stared at the kid. Ken'ichi was gripping his dad's pants. They leaned closer for a better look.

Loading…

Loading…

They looked back and fort at Ichigo and Rukia.

No way? They all thought. All had wide eyes and gaping mouths as they stared at the little boy.

Yuzu was the first one to react.

"Oh! You're so adorable!" She squealed kneeling down at the kid. She gave him a hug.

"I'm aunt Yuzu." She introduced herself and that was the only time the thought sunk in the other two. Karin looked at Rukia.

"Is he…?" She didn't even finish her question when the petite woman gave her what seemed like an apologetic look then she nodded. Karin smiled wide and ran towards the kid as well.

"Hi! I'm your aunt Karin, it's nice to meet you Ken'ichi." The girl said shaking the boy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Ken'ichi replied warming up to the two girls.

"Isn't he just cute?" Yuzu lightly pinched the boy's cheek.

"He is." Her twin replied and the two girls giggled. Ichigo smirked as he saw his sister happily introducing themselves to their nephew. He closed the door behind him when suddenly…

"Ichigo! For once you finally did something in your life my son, I'm so proud of you." His father dashed to him with wide open arms.

"Gah!" They both fell to the ground as Isshin caught his son in his arms.

"Damn it! Let go of me old man." Ichigo pushed his father away but the man was pretty wrapped around him.

"Who is that?" Ken'ichi asked referring to the man hugging his father.

"That would be your grandfather." Rukia responded to the boy's question.

"Really?" The boy asked unbelievably.

He doesn't look that old for a grandfather…. Ken'ichi thought. He thought grandfathers would have canes, white hair, beards, with matching glasses and would be mostly deaf but that person seemed very energetic not even close to what he thought.

"Unfortunately yes. The great old Kurosaki Isshin." Karin said with a bitter tone.

"Kurosaki Isshin…?" The boy whispered to himself then looked at his father and his grandfather.

That's right… dad's name's Kurosaki Ichigo…

He looked at Karin and Yuzu.

Then my aunts would be, Kurosaki Yuzu and Kurosaki Karin…

Hmm…

He then glanced at his mother, I wonder when I'll be Kurosaki Ken'ichi. He thought.

"Well what are we standing around here for?" Yuzu clapped her hands together "Let's eat! You guys must be hungry from the trip." She said. The twins held Ken'ichi's hands as they went towards the dining area. Rukia followed while Ichigo and Isshin continued to wrestle each other on the floor.

* * *

"Oh wow!" Rukia couldn't help but gawk. The table was filled with mouth watering food. Complete from the turkey, salads, soup, everything! Well, that's what you'd expect from Kurosaki Yuzu.

"Well, come on, take your seat." Karin offered and their two guests complied.

"There's so many food!" Ken'ichi exclaimed and Yuzu chuckled.

"Well, just eat as much as you like. I cooked plenty for everyone." She encouraged the kid.

"More like plenty for the whole town." Karin added.

"That's just mean." Yuzu began to pout.

"You mean you cooked all this aunt Yuzu?"

"Mmm." She nodded.

"Wow!"

"Well, I can't help but agree with Karin." Rukia said.

"Y-you think it's too much?" Yuzu began to sound a bit worried. It's different when it came from other people.

"Yes but, I'm sure that it'll taste so good we'll have an appetite as big as the whole town's." Rukia explained and they all began to laugh. Then they heard a stumbling sound that's followed by running footsteps.

"Fuck! Give me a break, it's Christmas!" Ichigo cursed running towards the dining table.

"Dad, Brother please! Sit down and eat already!" Yuzu scolded feeling a little impatient. Isshin came stumbling a little as well.

"Sorry Yuzu, I was just giving your brother my appreciation." Isshin reasoned.

"I had enough of your appreciation!" Ichigo retorted.

"You dare yell at your father boy?" His father dared.

"So? What're you going to do about it?"

"Oh… bring it on you half-witted son of mine."

They were about to rumble again when one of the girls stood up. She slammed her hands on the table.

"Geez just one Christmas! ONE CHRISTMAS! Could you two just act normal for a change!" Karin yelled at the top of her lungs feeling really pissed.

"Karin." Yuzu said in a concerned tone. The two men had no choice but take their seats while they grunt. There was silence which felt uncomfortable now so Yuzu tried to open a topic.

"So how old are you, Ken'ichi?" She asked.

"Seven."

"SEVEN?" All three repeated in shock.

"Then that means…" Karin began.

"I knew something happened on that day…" Isshin murmured while he nodded.

"It was long after whatever day you were thinking." Ichigo countered.

"Tell me my dear was he any good?" He asked the woman suspiciously.

"Eh?" Rukia almost choked at the question.

Why does everyone ask me that? She cursed deep inside.

"SHUT UP! STOP ASKING HER THOSE KIND OF QUESTIONS!" Ichigo stood up in annoyance.

"Oh why so defensive? Are you afraid she'll say no?" Isshin eyed his son.

"W-why the hell would she say no?" He countered.

"Oh, so confident with yourself huh?" Rukia replied

"Wait. You were going to say no?" He scowled in confusion.

"What made you think I'd say yes?" She retorted.

"Aha! I knew it! How could you? Haven't you learned anything from—" Ichigo quickly covered his dad's mouth.

"Ah! Blah, blah, blah." Yuzu yelled began covering her ears.

"God, old man please! Not on the table!" Karin scolded in a disgusted tone.

"Good at what?" The boys asked innocently.

"Um… here baby, have some more pasta." Rukia quickly offered.

"But I still have some." The boy said confused.

"Oh, will you look at that. You still do." Rukia began to chuckle nervously.

As soon as Ichigo took his hand away, Isshin began to speak, "Oh well, feel free to bring back more grandchildren every time you visit." Rukia shivered at the thought.

"And what makes you think I'd visit you again."

"I wasn't talking to you stupid boy, I was talking to my daughter-in-law. Right Rukia?"

"Huh?" She didn't really know what to say.

"Well don't worry, I'll make sure I'll educate my son some more when it comes to having better—" He covered the old man's mouth again.

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"But wait you said Ken'ichi's seven so does that mean, by the time we left…" Yuzu began and everyone was quiet. Even Ichigo slowly took his seat. They were all aware of what she was about to say.

"You're cooking's still splendid Yuzu. I really missed it." Rukia said to end the silence.

"Oh… um… thank you." Yuzu replied really flattered.

* * *

"Boy, you look more like me." Isshin told Ken'ichi as he carried the boy with him and sat on the couch. Everyone else looked at him with disgust. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked sounding a little doubtful.

"Yes." The man replied. The boy looked at the others. They all shook their heads. He looked back at the jolly old man.

"Really? Mom, says I look like dad." Ken'ichi reasoned.

"Well, I'm more good looking than your father. See?" Isshin said proudly. Ken'ichi looked back at the others again. They shook their heads in disagreement.

"Really?" He asked again with a scowl. Isshin nodded. He didn't seem to notice everyone else's reaction.

"Ken'ichi, do you believe in Santa Claus?"

"Yes. But Santa never visits me." The boy said.

"Really? That's odd."

"It is."

"Well, wait here. I'll be right back." He sat down the boy on the couch. He stood up and walked away.

* * *

Now, the raven haired boy was sitting in between his two aunts on the couch. Rukia sat beside Karin and Ichigo sat by himself on another comfy chair.

"So are you two together again?" Karin asked the other two adults. The two glanced at each other and quickly looked away.

"I just came for a visit." Rukia explained.

"Really?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"What happened to your girlfriend Ichi-nii?" She asked turning to Ichigo.

"We broke up." Ichigo plainly replied.

"Is it because you saw Rukia?" He didn't answer.

"Um… she dumped him?" Rukia tried to answer but it ended up like a question. Karin blinked her eyes twice.

"She dumped you? Why would she dump you? You were like her god or something."

"Uh… guess she got sick of me." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh… that makes sense." Karin muttered and Rukia chuckled at the comment.

"Oh! Come here. You are so cute. I can't stop hugging you. You look just like big brother when we were little. Right Karin?" Yuzu asked hugging the little boy tightly.

"Yeah, I guess. Oh and I remember the time he slipped and his face fell on the pudding." Karin began to laugh and Yuzu giggled.

"Oh yeah! That was so funny." She agreed.

"Damn it… and you two just laughed at me." Ichigo scowled.

Ken'ichi began to laugh as well, "Great, join them." He told the boy sarcastically and it only made Ken'ichi laugh harder. He looked at the petite woman who was just looking at the girls. She looked at him as well. "What?"

"Okay, just laugh already." He told her.

She shook her head, "Well, little kids are prone to accidents."

"It happened last year." Karin added.

Silence… and all of a sudden.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The woman burst out in laughter until all of them were laughing except for the orange haired man.

"Great, team up on me." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Damn, I wished I could have seen that." Rukia said clutching her stomach.

"Yeah, his face was all covered. We didn't get the chance to taste the pudding." Yuzu giggled some more as she remembered.

"It was so funny, you should have been there Rukia. We could use one more person." Karin said trying to wipe a tear of laughter.

"Or two." Yuzu added referring to the laughing little kid.

"Yeah, unlike big brother's big boobed girlfriend who didn't even chuckle. She just went 'Oh, Ichigo, Ichigo are you alright?' Talk about annoying." Karin said trying to imitate Orihime's voice and Yuzu gasped.

"Karin!" She scolded her sister.

"What? I'm just saying the truth. She didn't even laugh!"

"Well, at least she tried to help me." Ichigo muttered.

"I helped too! I gave you the towel." Yuzu pointed out. Ichigo looked at Karin.

"Okay, I didn't need to help, you already had Yuzu and Orihime trying to help you." Karin cleared out.

"You're right, but you didn't need to laugh at me the whole night."

"It was funny!" She reasoned trying to stop a chuckle.

"Even if I already washed my face?" Ichigo said in shaking his head disappointment.

"But I remember!" Karin replied.

"Che." The man ended up saying feeling really insulted.

"Alright, alright. Knock it off you two." Rukia told the two.

"Do you have pudding now, Aunt Yuzu?" Ken'ichi asked in a sweet tone.

"Speaking of pudding yes. However I didn't want to bring it out because it might remind big brother of last year." Yuzu explained.

"Well, Ken'ichi and Rukia should have a taste of it don't you think?" Karin said.

"You're right. I'll go get some." Yuzu was about to stand up when her twin stood as well.

"No, I'll do it." Karin volunteered as she headed towards the kitchen. Ichigo stood up.

"I need a glass of water." He said and he headed towards the kitchen as well.

* * *

Later on…

"AH! Darn it! You are so dead!" Karin yelped. Ichigo ran from the kitchen snickering.

"Karin what hap—" Yuzu gawked at what she saw then she gasped. "My pudding!" Yuzu yelped. Karin stood there glaring at her brother.

"Karin, it's all over your—" Yuzu began but her sister cut her statement off.

"I know!" She replied sarcastically.

"Who's looking funny now?" Ichigo teased.

"Rrr… Brother or no brother you will pay." The girl with the pudding covered face said her voice filled with venom. Yuzu rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ken'ichi, Rukia. Let's get the pudding ourselves." Yuzu suggested and the two nodded before they all head off to the kitchen. Ichigo and Karin continued to chase each other in the living room.

"Not fair! It wasn't my fault you tripped!" Karin clarified.

"So?"

"So? You smudged the pudding on my face!" She wiped her face with her hand. "I'm going to make history repeat itself." She warned him.

"Bring it on little girl." Ichigo dared then he headed towards the stairs when suddenly…

"What the fuck?" He stopped and Karin took the opportunity to jump on him from behind. She swung her arms around his neck then wiped pudding on Ichigo's face she laughed. The man didn't react which made her turn to what he saw. She froze as well as she hang on her brother. Both their eyebrows furrowed at what they saw.

"Dad?" Karin asked in confusion, disbelief and disgust.

"Hohoho." Isshin plainly laughed trying to impersonate a certain fellow.

"What the heck are you wearing old man?" His orange haired son asked scanning his outfit. Big belly, fake beard, black boots, red and white outfit with a hat. You all know who he's trying to be.

It's not holloween but it sure feels like it. Ichigo thought as the image of his father wearing a Santa Claus outfit AGAIN sent shivers in his spine. He was so disturbed he didn't even notice his face was covered in pudding.

"Can't you tell little boy?"

"Little boy?" Ichigo repeated with a grimace.

"I'm Santa Claus. Hohoho." He laughed holding onto his belly whether it was fake or not.

Karin let go off her brother. "Who the hell would fall for that outfit?"

"Yeah, it's obvious that it's you old man." Ichigo said in full honesty.

"Hohoho." He he laughed again but then elbowed his son's side.

"Ouch! Damn it." He curled in pain.

"Call me Santa Claus. Right my dear daughter?" Santa turned to Karin.

"Whatever, you don't look convincing."Her daughter replied.

"Daddy's hurt."

"It's true, year after year you wear the same damn thing." Karin pointed out.

"Oh my daughter, looks like you need a hug from Santa." He stretched his arms wide.

"Ugh. Get away." She protested. She was trying to push him away when…

"SANTA!" All eyes turned to the kid smiling brightly at the chubby fellow. The man cleared his throat then went, "Hohoho MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Rukia's eye twitched and Yuzu let out a big sigh.

"He still has that outfit?" Rukia murmured unbelievably.

"Unfortunately yes." The girl responded.

"You annoying old man, I'll teach you who to hit." Ichigo said gritting his teeth as he kicked his dad down the stairs. Santa Claus fell his face flat on the floor. Ken'ichi turned to his mother.

"MOM! Dad kicked Santa down the stairs!" Rukia laughed nervously.

Ichigo, you fool. She thought her eye twitching.

"Um… why don't you go help Santa, I'll hold the pudding for you." Rukia said taking the bowl of pudding from the boy's hand. Ken'ichi nodded and ran towards the fake Santa.

"Santa, Santa are you okay?" The boy asked shaking the man. And like magic he was hyper and energetic again. He quickly sat up as if nothing happened.

"Hohoho! Of course little boy, I am Santa Claus. What is your name?"

"Ken'ichi!" The boy replied really enthusiastically. His eyes sparkled at the white bearded fellow.

"He actually…" Karin murmured.

"…Fell for it?" Ichigo added whispering as well in disbelief that his smart boy was falling for his old man's tricks. Well, he is a kid afterall. He reminded himself.

Ken'ichi sat down Santa's lap.

"How come you never visit me Santa?" The kid asked innocently.

"Well, my reindeers are not really good with directions. Hohoho." He tried to reason. Everyone else rolled their eyes except for the boy who nodded in understanding.

"So do you have a present for me Santa?" He asked with a face full of hope. Everyone smiled at the beautiful scene.

"Hohoho. Have you been a good kid Ken'ichi?"

"Yes!" Ken'ichi replied excitedly.

"Hohohoho." And because of the much hohoho all of a sudden the fake beard fell revealing the true identity of Santa Claus. Everyone's smile disappeared and turned into gaping mouths. Ken'ichi blinked twice at the fake beard that fell on his lap. He looked back and forth at the person's face and on the beard. Santa froze for a moment.

"So… Grandpa's… Santa?" He concluded and he sighed in disappointment. Everyone else seemed to feel bad for the kid.

Wow, way to ruin the moment stupid beard.

I know Santa's a jolly guy but I doubt that he ever laughed so hard that his beard fell off. This would have been the first. Ichigo thought.

But then I guess it's my fault for kicking him. He looked at the petite woman. She was looking at him with arms crossed over her chest. She had a scowl and she shook her head. Ichigo sighed.

Yeah, I guess it's half my fault. He thought but then Isshin smiled.

"Why so sad?" He asked the kid. The boy didn't reply. He sighed and carried the boy as they stood up. "Your beard." Ken'ichi pointed at the fake beard that fell on the ground.

"Oh," He then picked it up. "Why don't you wear it for me first." He said and the boy smiled.

"Okay." And he complied. "hohoho." The little kid went. They sat on the sofa with Ken'ichi on his lap. The others walked towards them and stood around to watch the bonding moment between grandfather and grandchild.

"Try deeper like, 'hohoho'" Isshin corrected doing it in a deep low tone.

"Hohoho." Ken'ichi tried to do it.

"Deeper than that." His grandfather adviced and the boy complied.

"Hohoho."

"Much better." Isshin said. "So?" He asked.

"So?" Ken'ichi repeated.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Isshin began to whisper.

"What?" Ken'ichi whispered as well. The the jolly man leaned his mouth to the boy's ear.

"I met Santa Claus, and I borrowed this outfit from him." He whispered.

"Really?" The kid whispered in disbelief. Now they're both talking in a low tone but everyone else seemed to hear it.

"Yes and you know, he didn't expect you to visit here. He was so ashamed that he didn't know what to give you."

"Why doesn't he know?" The kid asked his eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"Because my dear boy, you are very special and no ordinary toy is enough to be a gift for you. So Santa asked for my help. And you know what I said?"

"What?"

"I'll take care of it, for one condition." He raised a finger at the boy.

"What condition?"

"I told him I'll borrow his clothes."

"Then what is he wearing now?" Ken'ichi tilted his head a little as he asked in curiosity.

"Nothing." Isshin replied and the little kid chuckled.

"But it's cold outside." Ken'ichi said.

"Well that's his punishment for not having anything to give the best kid in the world." The raven haired boy smiled and hugged his grandfather. He hugged him back.

"Yes, and besides, his fats will protect him from the cold." Isshin explained. Ken'ichi laughed some more at the comment.

"So are you ready?" The man in the fake Santa outfit asked.

"Ready for what?"

"Well, you said you were a good boy this year right? Which means you still get a present." He winked at the kid.

"From Santa Claus?" The boy asked confused.

"Even better, from your old man." He tapped his chest and the kid smiled wide.

"So where is it?" Ken'ichi asked excitedly.

"It's in my right pocket. Go check." Ken'ichi dug his hand into the man's pocket and took out whatever was inside it. He gasped.

"A softball!" He exclaimed as he looked at what was on his hand.

"But not just any softball." The man added. Ichigo's eyebrows shot up.

"That's…" He began.

"It's a special softball that your dad and I used to play with. Damn boy doesn't know how to throw." Isshin muttered.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled.

"But I'm sure you'll be better than him." He told the kid as if he heard nothing from his son.

"Is it really mine Grandpa?"

"Yes, I want you to take good care of it." Isshin told the kid with full trust.

"Mm. I will!" The boy nodded. "Thank you." He said hugging his Santa again.

"You're very welcome." He replied warmly.

It was a two in one present. Ken'ichi thought.

His first gift from his grandpa and his first gift from Santa. He'd definitely treasure it. Talk about best Christmas ever!

"Ugh. This thing's getting sticky. Got to wash up." Karin said wiping off the sticky pudding on her face as she went upstairs.

"Damn, you're right." Ichigo agreed trying to wipe his face as well and he followed the girl upstairs. Then they heard a cellphone ring. Rukia went to her purse on the sofa and took out her phone. She looked at who was calling.

"Oh, wait. Excuse me, I need to take this." She excused herself and began to walk off with her phone on her ear. The last thing they heard her say was, "Damn Momo, you broke my eardrum… Again."

Yuzu smiled at the other two.

"So… do you two want some more pudding."

"Hohoho. Daddy loves his daughter's pudding." Isshin cheered.

"Hohoho. I want some too, please." Ken'ichi said politely.

"Okay. Hohoho." She said trying to imitate them. Ken'ichi jumped off from his grandfather's lap and held onto Yuzu's hand as they walked towards the kitchen with Isshin following behind.

* * *

"Wow! I'm really glad you liked it." Yuzu cheered as she observed the kid happily eat the pudding.

"Thank you for the great dessert Aunt Yuzu."

"Aww… Aunt Yuzu. I really love hearing that. Well now, you're all covered in pudding. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She said and he took her hand again as they stood up.

"Um… dad?" Yuzu turned towards the old man.

"Oh, I'll take care of things here my dear." Isshin assured her.

"Okay but could you please change your clothes?" Yuzu asked politely.

"Hohoho! But I'm in the spirit of Christmas." His dad reasoned.

"Well, you don't have to wear the spirit of Christmas dad." She explained as she and the kid went upstairs.

* * *

"What? You cheats! I can't believe you knew." He yelled through the phone.

"Well, sorry. We didn't want to ruin the surprise, we want to see your reaction." She replied.

"But I can't believe it took him months to tell his father the truth." He heard the other man say.

"Not to mention he hasn't told her yet." She added.

"Really? Interesting."

"It is."

"Okay, so are you two going to talk to me or should I hung up?" Isshin said sarcastically. The two both chuckled.

"Okay, okay, what were you saying again?" The woman said and it made the Kurosaki sigh.

"I meant I could have been prepared if I knew earlier." Isshin began to pout.

"But according to your story, it sounds like it went well." His other friend answered this time.

"It did. But I'm still mad at you two for not telling me." He told them.

"Fine, just leave Kisuke out of it. It was my idea." She clarified.

"Well he knew too so that doesn't save him." The woman began to laugh at the statement.

"Well, there. I tried to save you." He heard her say.

"Thanks." He replied and they both chuckled. Then they heard that their friend sighed on the phone again.

"Oh, Isshin. I really don't get what the big deal is. What's suppose to be the problem?" She asked still chuckling.

"Well now I want to do something special for my daughter-in-law… But what? Hmm." He thought. After a few moments of pondering he grinned widely.

"I got it!"

* * *

She closed her phone and sat on the sofa. It was quiet in the living room. Well that was good. She needed some peace for a change. It's really tiresome for Rukia to talk on the phone for a whole hour but it was worth it. Momo seemed to really enjoy her Christmas with Hitsugaya and she was really happy to share her stories. Rukia couldn't possibly say no. She ended up letting out a big tired sigh.

"Mind if I sit beside you?" Someone asked politely. Her head turned at the person who spoke and she smiled. She felt relieved at seeing him not wearing the Santa outfit anymore.

"Sure." She patted the vacant space beside her.

"So happened to the outfit?" She couldn't help but ask as she watched him sit beside her.

"Hohoho. I need to get rid of it because you might not take me seriously." He replied.

"Oh…" She chuckled.

It's really hard to take him seriously with or without the costume. She thought.

"Well, Ken'ichi's with the girls. In case you were wondering. They seem really fond of him."

"Yeah, I noticed that too and he seemed to really love the attention." There was silence and he gave her a warm smile. Her eyebrows creased a bit at the sudden serious behavior.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Dad." He corrected. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me dad?" She chuckled lightly.

"Um… I'd rather… not."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Maybe I'll just call you uncle. Is that better?" She bargained and he pouted.

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time since you gave me the most wonderful Christmas present I have ever had in years." He explained then he held her hand. She couldn't help but listen to him every time he talks this way. Not like the usual super energetic weirdo but a real sincere person. He held her hand tighter.

"Thank you so much." He said.

"You're welcome, I guess." She wasn't sure if that was really the right thing to say.

"This was so sudden, a really incredible surprise. I didn't even have time to whip you up something."

"D-don't worry about it." She quickly shook her hands in front of her. "It's really my fault for intruding—" He quickly cut in her statement.

"Hmm… intruding?" He repeated. "You're not intruding. You never intrude… because in this house and in this family you're always welcome." He said and she smiled.

"I missed that. Feeling welcomed. You were the only person who really knows how to make me feel that. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back. Not a bear hug but a normal one.

"You're welcome, dear. Anytime."

"And now for your surprise…" He said.

"Surprise?" Her eyes furrowed.

"Ta-da." She raised an eyebrow at the "Ta-da" action then she looked at what he was handing her.

It was an envelope… a letter?

"A letter? But you're right here, uncle. If you have something to say then—"

"Take it, Rukia." He insisted. She blinked twice and slowly took it.

"If this is money—" She began.

"It's not. Well, I think it's not and I hope it's not. I'm really not sure what's inside though." He scratched the back of his head.

"How come?" She asked a bit confused.

"Well this is my present to you however it's not from me." He clarified.

"What do you mean?" Now she's really confused but he just nodded towards the letter for her to look herself.

She looked at the address.

"It's addressed to… my old… house?" She said in disbelief.

"You see Rukia, that's a very old letter, a seven year old letter to be precise however the person who was supposed to receive it never got it. So I thought I might as well give it now."

"You mean this letter's for me? And it's from…" Her statement faded and the other person finished it.

"It's written by a fifteen year old boy who's really madly in love with you." He said with a wink. She didn't have time to cringe at the wink. She was too shocked by the idea.

"Ichigo… wrote me a letter?" Rukia said unbelievably.

"Letters." Isshin corrected. "Do you see the number on the lower right of the envelope?"

"Hyaku (100)." She read.

"He wrote a hundred letters… well actually a hundred and one."

"What happened to the others?" She asked curiously.

"Well mainly those were scratches, he's really an idiot huh? Don't know how to write good letters." He said.

"Well, he's not really good at expressing things in words."

"That's right that's why it took him a hundred tries to get that hundredth one right." He nodded towards the letter.

"But you said a hundred and one."

"Hmm… About that one, you need to ask him yourself." He adviced.

"Oh…" She nodded. She was about to open it when suddenly she sighed. "Should I really be reading this?"

"Well, it is meant for you. Don't worry it has never been opened by anyone ever since it was sent 'cause we figured the only one who should open it is you."

"But I'm not…"

The same Rukia from seven years before… she wanted to say.

Isshin knew what she meant even if she didn't say it. He could tell by how she looked awkwardly on the letter. "You know, we sent that letter on your graduation day. I think it would have arrived about a few days after that day. Did something happened? How come you never received it?"

"Well, you see… on the day of the graduation I didn't feel like eating anything so after the picture taking I collapsed and I was taken to the hospital." She said with a week smile as she stared at the letter.

"If I'm not mistaken, you were already pregnant back then, right?"

"Mmm." She nodded.

"Did you know that you were?"

"Yes, I found out about a day after my birthday."

"That would have been a nice present." He told her then she shook her head.

"It was." She assured him. He smiled.

"So then what happened?"

"_She'll be fine, she just collapsed from exhaustion; I suggest that she eats her meals on time. But the good news is that the little one is doing well." The woman said as she turned the papers._

"_The little one?" He asked in confusion._

"_Yes, the baby is alright and healthy so there is nothing to worry about. Now, excuse me I need to go check the other patients." He just nodded in return as the nurse bowed and walked away._

_He entered the hospital room with a stern expression. He looked at Momo who was sitting beside the petite girl as if telling her to leave. Momo got the message but she looked at Rukia as if saying she won't. Rukia shook her head telling Momo she has to go. Momo gripped her friend's hand before nodding in understanding then she stepped out. As soon as the door closed the room was filled with silence. The man walked towards the window not looking at her. Rukia bit her lower lip and took in a deep breath as she gathered all her courage to speak._

"_Nii-sama, I'm…" She began but he beat her to another statement._

"_Going back to the mansion. Gather your stuff, we're leaving as soon as possible." He said walking towards the door without even glancing at her. Rukia trembled and gripped the sheets._

"_Yes, Nii-sama." She replied trying hard not to choke from the tears that are about to fall. As soon as the man stepped out of the room, Momo dashed inside._

"_Rukia!" She called out and tightly hugged her friend. Momo began to sob and soon she was crying._

"_H-hey… don't cry." Rukia ended up comforting her friend._

"_B-but…" She tried to reason sobbing and tears continued to fall. Rukia's face softened._

"_Why aren't you crying?" Momo whined._

"_I can't. You're already shedding enough tears for both of us. And besides, tears don't suit me." She said giving her friend weak smile and Momo ended up hugging her best friend once again. "I'll never leave you." She promised._

"Well, my brother found out." She simply answered and Isshin automatically knew what it means. An overprotective brother would definitely take her little sister far away because of what happened. Rukia stared at the unopened letter on her hands and she sighed.

"Rukia…" Isshin began.

"Hmm?" Her head turned to look at him.

"Do you remember when I told you about what happened to Ichigo's mother?" She felt something sting in her heart and she looked back at the letter.

"I… I do… how could I forget." She said in a low tone.

"It's the same this time. I hope you take time to understand. I know you've been through a lot so after reading whatever is inside that letter, I'm not asking you to forgive him or give him another chance. I just want you to understand." He explained and she just slowly nodded.

"And before anything else, I would like to apologize for everything that happened. If you'd let me, I'll try to explain whatever I know before you read that letter." He offered.

"Erm… S-sure but please don't… don't apologize." She pleaded but he shook his head and gave her an apologetic smile.

"How could I not? It was partly my fault why my son never came back."

"What… do you mean?" Her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"The resort, Masaki's resort, our resort. We were suppose to stay there for three days, remember?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"However it…"

"Burnt down?" She beat him to it.

"How did you know?" He tilted his head at what she knew.

"Ichigo told me." She answered.

"He told you?" He asked unbelievably.

"But that's all he told me though and I think he didn't really want to talk about it." She explained.

"Then let me explain how it happened. Aizen, Masaki's brother had always wanted that resort. He had big plans for it however it was Masaki who inherited it which later on after her death was passed on to us—her family. We decided to keep it a private one as a memento of my wife but Aizen wanted it really bad. He had been making deals and bargaining with us ever since but we always declined."

"Then what happened?" She asked listening intently.

"Then on that fateful day, Aizen sent his people to burn down the resort. Thinking if he couldn't have it then he might as well just burn it down. Pretty crazy huh?"

"I-I guess?" She replied thinking.

How ironic coming from someone like you. She thought.

"Well, we went out back then so when we arrived back the place was already on fire." He continued.

"But isn't there other people on that place?"

"He planned everything and made sure that the place would quickly be burned to ashes before anyone could even stop it but he made a miscalculation, he didn't think we'd come back earlier. If my guess is correct the fire had only just began when we arrived."

She remained quiet as she let him continue the story.

"And as the fire quickly spread, we saw the people responsible."

"Really? Were they caught?"

"Of course and as soon as the place was covered in fire it immediately got the other people's attention. They immediately tried help and stop the fire. And because of them, we were able to catch the culprits." He said as if it ended like a happily ever after.

"What about Aizen?"

"He was sent to jail of course, however…" His tone changed and he took her hand. He placed it on one side of his head. She moved her fingers through his hair unsure of what she was suppose to be touching.

"Um… what exactly—" She froze when she felt a long lumped scar on his head.

"This is…" She began in a very low tone.

"Unfortunately, I was shot by one of those men." Her hand flew to her mouth as she gawked at what he just said.

"I was in a coma for almost half a year." He continued. She began to tremble in shock.

"I… never would have… thought…" She murmured.

"But I'm fine now. Good old Daddy's back to normal!" He said proudly showing her his biceps but the terrified and shocked look remained on her face.

"Hey don't worry about it, I think Ryuken did a pretty good job." He bragged.

"R-ryuken? As in Ishida Ryuken?"

"The ignorant man himself. But he's a good guy though however, Ichigo hates him with all his guts."

"He… hates him? He saved your life! Why would he hate him?" She said her voice becoming louder in both confusion and anger.

"Because he made Ichigo's life a living hell." He said with a smirk.

"Living hell? What? How?"

"Hmm… I think I've said enough."

"No you haven't! I think you're still hiding something. I have… lots of questions…" She began.

"Then my dear, I think you know who you should really ask those questions."

"I… don't… I can't…" She gripped the letter and Isshin puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Rukia, you're staying with the man who got you pregnant when you were fifteen and you haven't asked him anything and to top it off he hasn't told you anything has he?"

"N-no…" She replied shaking her head.

"So don't you think it's about time, you two talk?"

"I…I'm…" She didn't dare finish.

Scared…

Scared to know the truth…

She closed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Rukia. It's just Ichigo. My old insolent boy." He said with a smile. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I still encourage you to read that letter though. You never know, it might answer some of your questions and if you still have some, you could just ask him yourself." Isshin began to stand up.

"B-but wait!" She tried to stop him.

"Hmm?" He looked back at her.

"A-aren't you gonna stay and—"

"Stay? For the next couple of minutes my dear daughter-in-law, I want to give you some privacy and take in whatever that letter contains so take your time." He explained as he began to walk away leaving the petite woman alone in the living room. She observed the item once again.

What could be the big deal about this letter? She thought.

Well it is a letter written by Ichigo…

This better be interesting…

And with that she gently tore its side and pulled out the letter.

A/N: Hanging cliff ALERT! CLIFF HANGER! Hahahaha XD This is Ichigo's letter, the Author's note hahahaha XD Sorry for the late update, I think I'll be late again next week for a very hectic sched but I think after that I'll be able to update normally again haha but as for now, I was hmm… listening to some songs while writing :) Got carried away a bit. Okay, I was listening to "Kundiman" again and again hahaha XD the lyrics goes like this, "Kung hindi man tayo hanggang dulo, Wag mong kalimutan nandito lang ako laging umaalalay hindi ako lalayo dahil ang taning panalangin ko ay ikaw." Hard to translate but I think it goes like this "If we're not meant to be together until the end, don't forget I'll always be here to support you, I won't go away because my only prayer is you." And while typing I was like, "Damn, this is going to be a sad story :(" and I really mean this story not the song :) and then I watched the movie "The classic" I cried at the end and I remembered what I was writing hahaha see? I have so many distractions. Well anyways, this chapter turned out pretty long. I was surprised, I really tried to keep it short. My last check was 4,000+ words and after rereading and some editing it became 8,000+ Huwat? It doubled? Hahaha XD Oh well I tried to check but you can't expect me to find all the errors so sorry :( I'm still not good at perfecting things. But I did my best so there! Wahaha I hope you guys liked it I really do so please REVIEW! I really need the review. Please? Pretty please? And thank you so much for those who kept on reading my work. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	45. The Letter

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 45: The Letter (revised?)

She slowly pulled out the paper and placed the envelope on her side. She observed the paper. It was… ordinary paper. Not scented, no designs, just simple and plain. However it was pretty obvious that it's a very old letter. The color of the paper that seems to be originally white was now dirty white. It was neatly folded into three parts. She took a deep breath and unfolded it. She observed the handwriting.

Definitely his handwriting… she thought.

It wasn't a surprise that it was neatly written. Her eyes found the beginning of the letter.

Here goes… she told herself as she began to read in silence.

_Rukia,_

It began.

_First of all, I know it's really late but I still want to greet you a "Happy Birthday, midget" Better late than never right? Well, hope you grew taller. Whether or not you did, I hope you enjoyed your birthday, even without me. I guess I really screwed up this time because this letter came late and I really suck at writing stuff, you know me… anyway, I really wanted to write a decent letter. Especially since I'm writing a letter to a person with a really high intellect. I don't really want to embarrass myself by writing crap. Now, if I'm not mistaken, by the time you get this it's already graduation. I guess I should congratulate you for being the valedictorian so congratulations! It's too bad I'm not there to hear your speech or see you in a toga. I guess that's the suckish part but I'm really happy for you though. I really am. You deserve that title, you definitely earned it. Heck, you definitely showed them who's boss. So, probably by now maybe you're wondering where the heck I am and why I wrote this letter. Actually, I have two goals is this letter, first is to tell you what happened in the past months and the other goal is… well is… I guess you just have to read the rest. I forgot to ask, how've you been? Isn't that what you usually ask in letters? Then you'd probably ask me back the same question but whether you do or not, I'll answer. I'm fine. Not so good because you're not here and it's killing me not to see you but I'm surviving nonetheless. _

She didn't notice but her lips curled into a smirk.

_Yuzu and Karin, are doing good as well. As for the old man, well he's sick right now but don't worry, he's not human so I'm sure he'll get better soon. So I guess that answers how we've been. How about the "what took me so long?" part? Well, things got a little out of hand and they didn't go according to plan so we have to stay longer. I have to stay longer. And the resort, well it_

She noticed that at the end of the letter "t" the ink seemed to blot as if he stopped with the pen still on the paper. Then she continued to read.

_was the same when we got there. And while we're there, things got a little messed up so there's ton of things to fix and now we're staying at Ryuken's. And I really meant Ishida's dad. The two don't get along though. The man's really evil but maybe not that much since he's helping dad right now and he's dad's old friend. Then again, I can't help but think he hates me because I remind him of his son. Do you think that's reasonable? I think so however, that's just my opinion. Well that's pretty much everything, I guess._

Rukia began to scowl.

That's not much of an explanation. She told herself.

_Now on to the next one. Here goes. Do you remember when I asked you to come with me to the resort? I really wanted you to come. My mother told me, when I was little, that I could bring a special friend there one day. As I thought about what she said now, I could only imagine you, right here with me. I never thought it'd be possible to miss someone this much. Your smile, your laugh, your scent, your voice, everything about you. Every kiss, every word, every touch, I longed for it, for you, only you, every single day. I'd do whatever it takes to get those back. You know I'd give anything just to get back to that night… our night. Where nothing else mattered except the two of us. I'll say it again and I'll never get tired of repeating those three words to you. "I love you, Rukia" and it would never change, I promise. _

She bit her lower lip to stop a blush from appearing on her face.

_You're the most important person in my life. I want you to always be happy which is why this time, I won't ask you to wait for me. _

The urge to blush disappeared. Instead, she felt a lump in her throat and a pain in her chest for some reason after reading those words.

_I won't ask you to love me back anymore because this time, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. I have a lot of things to take care of here. I know that by now you're really angry and you have the right to be mad at me but please…_

She felt her heart race this time. She felt like years went back and the fifteen year old her was reading the letter. She put a hand on her mouth and took in deep breaths. She tried to stop the tears welling up in her eyes as she gripped the paper.

_don't hold back your life because of me. I love you so much that seeing you happy would be enough for me. You changed my life, more than you think Rukia. Thanks to you, I think the rain has stopped. I'm sorry for making you wait. You don't deserve to wait so you shouldn't be waiting anymore. You should be moving forward. I'm not worth waiting for. It's alright if you want to forget about me. I'm sorry if I took that one thing from you. I could never give it back._

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

Stop.

Stop it. She told herself but more like to the person who wrote the damn letter. She trembled but continued reading nonetheless.

_However, I will always love you no matter what even if you don't feel the same way anymore and probably hate me. I said that because I'll be lying if I say I won't. You're the only girl that could cheer me up with just her smile. The sight of her completes my day. The only one who has made me want to do anything for her and give her everything. The one person who'd always be in my heart. Trust me, there is just so much that I want to tell you that this single letter would never be enough. It's not enough to prove how I feel. I'm really not good with words and I'm definitely not good with good byes especially when it's for you, that would be the last thing that I would want to do because I know that would hurt you. I don't want to be the person that causes you pain. But right now, I think that all I'm doing is hurting you, that shouldn't be the case. So for now, I guess this is it. I wish you all the best in life. Maybe in the future you might meet someone else. Someone who'll never hurt you. Someone who'll keep his promises and lastly someone better than I ever was. _

The dot made the blot this time.

_So now,_

_Kuchiki Rukia, my love, my life, my Juliet, my everything._

_By the time you finish this letter, promise me you won't cry, okay?_

And with that, the letter ended with just his name at the bottom.

_Ichigo._

She folded it back and shut her eyes tight.

"You idiot." She whispered gritting her teeth letting out a really big sigh to calm her down. Then she put the letter back inside the envelope. "Jerk."

He was lying down on his old bed. It wasn't a surprise that it was clean. His sisters probably changed the sheets and did some general cleaning in his room or something. He looked at the white item in his hand. It's still the same as how he first saw it. He gripped it tightly then sighed closing his eyes. All of a sudden he heard a knock on his door. He sat up and reached for his desk's drawer and returned the item inside before he replied, "It's open." After his respond, he heard the door open but he just went back to lying down and closing his eyes. The door closed and he heard footsteps coming closer. He heard no one speak so he opened his eyes to see his visitor. His eyebrows shot up at the sight of her.

"Y-you…" was all that he could muster to say. She looked at him and sighed. She then sat on the edge of his bed. He blinked twice as he watched her then he sat up on the bed as well.

"What are you… doing—" He didn't finish the question when she cut in.

"I got your letter." She stated.

"My…" He began feeling confused and she raised the item to show him. His eyes widened.

"T-that's! W-where'd you get that?" He exclaimed sounding a bit panicky then he tried to grab it but she held it away.

"Your dad gave it to me." She replied plainly.

"He gave it? Well, give it." He tried to grab it again.

"No way. It's a my letter." She countered.

"Well, I wrote it." He tried to reason.

"So? It's written for me." She said firmly. They glared at each other and he scowled.

"Rrr… fine." He said in defeat sitting on the edge of the bed as well. He looked down at the floor.

"So… have you… read it?" He asked.

"Well, I wouldn't be here if I haven't." She answered and he just nodded in response.

Then she took off her heels and sat more on the bed.

"Ah… That's much better." She said in relief. He glanced at her as she stretched her legs and feet to relax her aching ankles.

"So did you come here to do that or…" He began not looking at her but then she spoke not minding him.

"I can't believe I got dumped." She said looking up at the ceiling. His face quickly turned to her with wide eyes.

So she did read it. He thought.

She smirked. "This'll be the first."

He looked away looking a little down.

"There was something wrong with your letter though." She said as if she was checking a test. He smirked.

"Really? Well, it's a letter I wrote, it could never be perfect. You can't expect me to get everything right." He said and she smirked but still spoke as if she didn't hear him.

"You wrote congratulations for being a valedictorian… well the fact is—"

"You weren't." He beat her to it. Her eyebrows shot up.

"You knew?" She asked and he sat straight.

"Of course I knew."

"So… are you going to ask me why?" She asked in curiosity.

"Did you regret being the Salutatorian?" He asked back.

"Not really." She answered with a shrug.

"Then, I have no reason to ask." He said and it made her smirk once again.

"You were right about one thing though." Rukia said in a calm tone.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"That you suck at writing letters…" She said. "And saying good bye…" she added in a low tone almost like a whisper.

"Oh…" He replied lowly.

"You know, what I don't understand is that you said you had two goals in that letter. One is to explain, although you're letter didn't explain much at all. It actually made it sound like the situations were light." She said looking at her bare feet.

"They were light." He tried to insist.

"No they weren't."

"How would you know?"

"Because your dad told me." She turned to look at him with a stern expression, "and what happened to your dad isn't something to take in lightly."

He sighed in defeat.

"That old man doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." He murmured.

"It was good though. That's one thing you never got from your dad." She pointed out.

He scratched the back of his head, "My… first objective was to make sure that you don't worry about us because you tend to do that even though you won't admit it." He explained.

"I do. I worry about the people I care about. I don't think that's a bad thing."

"I never said it was."

"Well whatever but what about the other one? Was your objective to really break up with me?"

"Second is yes, I guess you could say I was trying to break up."

"If you were, then you suck at it more. What kind of person breaks up with his girlfriend and tells her he'll always love her. It just felt like he's screwing with her." She said in a firm tone as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I said I was trying to break up, I never said I wanted to." He clarified.

"What's the difference?"

"There's a big difference." He replied sternly.

"What you did is what you did and nothing can change that. When you break up, you break the bond because there is no more bond since you don't love the person anymore."The petite woman explained.

"I—" He tried to interrupt but she went on.

"Then you told me not to cry. When someone breaks up with you… were you suppose to laugh or something? I don't get it."

"Sorr—"

"That's another thing! You were apologizing for that night!" Her tone was getting louder because of anger. "I hated that! Probably the most! Why would you apologize for that night? You don't have to apologize if you really loved me when you claimed me, you won't regret doing it." She scowled. "You just won't apologize unless… you didn't really…"

"No! I did! I meant everything I said that night!" He yelped. They looked intently at each other and they both sighed.

"Told you I wasn't good at letters." He murmured scratching the back of his head.

"But you know… if I got your letter back then, I probably… would have done the exact opposite of what you told me to do."

"That's because you're stupid." He said plainly. She felt a vein pop in her forehead in annoyance but she let it go. She ended up saying, "Well, that's just how I am, I'm stupid like that." in a calmer tone.

You made me act stupid like that. You're contagious. She thought.

"That must've been the reason why I never got it." She concluded.

"I guess destiny really has other plans." The other person thought.

"It wasn't just a matter of destiny." The petite woman tried to add. "It was a matter of timing. I never got it because I had to leave, right after the day of the graduation."

"So you got into a university—" He assumed but she shook her head.

"No. Actually I skipped a year because I was pregnant. I can't go to school with a big tummy and a baby in it." She pointed at her belly.

"You already knew…" His eyes widened he didn't even finish his own statement.

"I found out on my birthday."

"H-how?"

"Duh? I used a pregnancy test stupid. Did you think I just peaked in or something?"

"Oh… right."

"To be honest, I thought I was just sick. I've been throwing up and stuff. Momo was really worried she even teased me and said I was getting sick because I'm missing you too much but of course, Momo didn't actually know that we did it, then it occurred to me that maybe… just maybe… I was. I needed to tell her, I have no intentions of keeping it from my best friend." She said remembering what happened before and how her best friend was always there for her.

"What'd she say?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, you know… the normal Momo reaction."

"Oh…" He just nodded getting the idea how Momo reacted. It probably went something like, "Oh my gosh! You two did it! That is sooo sweet! So? How did it feel? Was it good? Did it hurt? Was he big? How did you do it? What did you say? How did he ask? Did you say yes quickly or shy type or… blah blah blah" And many more stupid questions.

"But I'm glad I told her though… At first it was awkward when she started bursting out stupid questions." She said with a weak smile.

DING he was right.

"But… I was lucky she was there for me. I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't." She let a smile show on her face.

* * *

_They went inside a convenience store. They both dashed inside the other pulling her friend._

"_Oh come on! Let's go!" She tried to pull when her friend hesistated._

"_B-but…" Her friend tried to reason._

"_We'll never know if you don't try, you said it yourself right? Maybe you are." She stopped pulling and put her hand on her waist as she eyed her friend._

"_Maybe I'm just thinking too much." The girl turned her back but her friend pulled her again._

"_Nonsense. Oh no wait, you always think too much haha you're a nerd." She joked._

"_Haha." The small girl replied sarcastically rolling her eyes as she let herself be pulled in defeat._

_The bubbly girl started to rummage through the shelf in search for a certain item._

"_Momo…" Her companion said uncomfortably._

"_Hmm?" She replied not even looking at her friend._

"_I think we shouldn't—"_

"_Aha! I found it!" Momo exclaimed and grabbed the small box then grabbed 2 more before she pulled her friend to the counter of the store._

"_I'd like to buy these please." She told the person on the counter. The old man gave them a suspicious look and looked back and fort at the two girls. Momo scowled at the old man._

"_Um… excuse me sir, I just had my first time and I really, really want to know if we hit the jackpot so could you please hurry?" Momo said trying to be polite. Rukia's eyebrows shot up at what Momo said._

"_B-but Momo—"_

"_Ssshhh!" She hushed her like a librarian in the library when kids are noisy and Rukia clammed up like one of those kids. The person behind the counter looked at the items his costumer was buying then back at Momo. The girl answered as if knowing the question._

"_I just want to make sure if it's a yes so I'd rather buy more than one." The old man didn't say another word and Momo paid for the items. As soon as she got what she bought she squealed and looked at the man again._

"_Um… excuse me. Do you have a restro—"_

"_Momo!" Her bestfriend yelped._

"_What? I'm excited." She told the petite girl._

"_We could do that at home! Come on!" She whispered scream as she gave all her strength to pull the bubbly girl out of the convenience store._

_As they walked home…_

"_You didn't really have to say that… He wasn't even asking." Rukia said feeling embarrassed._

"_It's better before he gets any ideas. Now let's hurry up." Momo said feeling really excited._

"_Alright, alright. You're so excited, what if it's not positive?"_

"_Then you could just try again silly." The cheerful girl joked._

_Momo held the box as she waited for her friend to finish. She was reading the words written on the box when she heard her friend._

"_Hey, what was the meaning of one line?" She asked as she opened the bathroom door._

"_It's negative." Momo answered and she began to pout. "So does that mean…" She didn't finish when Rukia sighed. Then she showed Momo one of the test results. The girl's eyes widened._

"_Is that really…" She didn't finish again when Rukia sighed once more and showed her the others with the same result. Momo stared at the two lines in all of the results and she began to smile widely. Momo took in a deep breath and squealed in excitement._

"_Eeeep! OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" She jumped up and down in sheer bliss but she stopped when she noticed that her friend wasn't reacting. She just stared at the results as if she was trying to melt them._

"_Hey… Aren't you happy?" Momo's voice changed to that of concern._

"_I… don't know…" Rukia replied her tone filled with uncertainty._

"_But you're having a cute little baby! With Ichi! I'm sure he'll be soo happy!" Momo squealed._

"_But what if he doesn't want a baby. What if he doesn't want to be a father yet. What if he dumps me when he finds out that—"_

"_Why are you saying that? You know he's not that kind of person!" Momo scolded her. Rukia blinked twice at her now annoyed friend._

"_B-but—"_

"_Sshh!" Momo hushed the petite girl. "Look, do you want little baby or not." She asked pointing at her friend's belly._

"_I… Of course I do."_

"_Then, do you think that little baby would be happy if he finds out that when his mother found out that she's pregnant, she wasn't happy. Do you think he'd like that?"_

"_No…" Rukia replied guilty. She felt bad this time for her and the baby. She knew Momo was right._

"_Okay, then let's start over." Momo said. Then Rukia smiled._

"_I'm pregnant." She said in a more cheery tone. They both squealed and jumped in happiness. Momo hugged her tight._

"_Congratulations!"

* * *

_

"So why did you leave?" He questioned.

"My brother found out." She simply said and that simple statement really explained a lot. He even felt something sting his heart.

"How?" He asked in a soft tone.

"I told you before I was taken to the hospital. After the graduation everyone was taking pictures then I guess because of all the noise and all the running around, I just collapsed."

"What was wrong? Were you alright?" His voice filled with worry.

"I… yeah. It was pretty normal since I was pregnant. Then I guess the nurse told my brother everything. I think he retained his composure even though he found out, though. He's not the type to freak out. You won't even notice that he was. Then he came in the hospital room, I was preparing myself to tell him everything but he already knew. The last and only thing he told me was "you're going back to the mansion. Gather your stuff, we're leaving as soon as possible" Those words. I'll never forget them.". She tried to let out a weak chuckle. "And the fact that all stupid old me could do was say yes. And you know what hurts the most?" She asked him. He was listening to her intently. Right now, he could tell she was suppressing pain even though she was trying to sound alright.

"What hurts the most was that even in the hospital I've always had a tiny bit of hope that maybe… just maybe… you know… you'll come back… and come in bursting in the door saying, "I'm back". I swear to God I would've left everything else there and then just to get out of that place. But then… when my brother said you're going back to the mansion… I knew it meant that I'll never see you again… Don't get me wrong… I didn't cry… Momo did that for me though… And by that time, I had no choice but to leave everything behind." She explained her smile disappearing and her eyes were just looking straight ahead. Then it hit him.

"Is that why you left—" He began and she cut him off knowing what he was going to say.

"You saw it? I had to… it was too painful to remember. How'd you see it?"

"After more than eight months or so, I came back. I saw that the letter was still in the mail box so I figured you never got it. Then this old woman living next door gave me the keys and that's when I saw…"

"I gave it to her." She clarified. "I told her to give it to you. I don't know why I did that but I felt the urge to do so."

* * *

_He stood in front of the house filled with so many memories of them together. _

"_Brother…" "Ichi-nii…" His sisters called out with concern but he just continued to look up at the house._

"_Come on girls, lets go inside." He heard his father say and they left him. As soon as he was alone, he slowly walked towards the gate of the said house. He touched the railings and closed his eyes to relish the feeling. When all of a sudden, someone tapped his back. He quickly turned around._

"_Excuse me…" The person said. It startled him a bit._

"_S-sorry." He replied immediately._

"_Are you a friend of the girl who used to live in this house?" The old woman asked._

"_Um… y-yes." He stuttered a little feeling a lump in his throat._

"_Well, she wanted me to give you this." She handed him some keys._

"_Oh… Thank you…" He replied bowing at the old woman as he took what was given to her._

"_If I'm not mistaken, you live on the other house right?" She said pointing at his house and he nodded in response._

"_Well, the girl who lived there seemed pretty sweet. We moved here about a few months ago. I always see her whenever she arrives home from school. She'd always wave hello and smile then she'd look up at your house. She said a couple of amazing people lives there but they went away for a vacation. Were you those people?"_

"_I guess…" He replied with a shrug._

"_She seemed to be waiting for your return, too bad she had to leave already before you arrive."_

"_Yeah… it's… too bad…" He felt a heavy feeling in his chest as he replied._

"_Now then, I better get back inside." The old woman said._

"_Ah. And thanks again." The orange haired boy said as the woman went back inside her house._

_He looked at the keys then looked back at the house. He took in a deep breath before he began to open the gates. He stepped inside the house and opened the lights. It was as how he remembered it. He began to roam around. Every room, every corner, it reminded him of her. Everywhere he looked it was filled with so many memories. He proceeded to go upstairs towards what used to be her room. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. The room felt so empty as he walked inside towards the bed. He sat down gently and looked around until something caught his attention. That something placed at the side table. His hand slowly reached for it until he stopped midway and clenched his fist. All sadness seem to run throughout his body as he stared at the item. Then he decided to pick it up carefully as if it was something so fragile even though it was plastic. He stroke it gently with his fingers. He always despised that character. However, this time he held it close because right now it felt like something he'll treasure the most.

* * *

_

Everything in the room seemed still. Rukia stared at the letter and she came across the number one hundred on the envelope again. No one spoke until…

"So… what happened to the hundred and one?" She asked curiously. His head quickly snapped up to look at her.

"What?"

"I said the hundred and one. Your dad told me you wrote a hundred and one letters." She pointed at the "100" written on the side of the envelope.

"That is the hundred and one." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"But it's written here one hundred." She said feeling confused.

"So?"

"Are you that stupid?"

"Well I could have written there 99 if I wanted to." He said with a shrug.

"I don't believe you."

"Trust me, Rukia… That IS the hundred and one."

"Why would you write 100, don't you know how to count?" She scowled.

"I… don't want to remember…" He said leaning down his back on the bed.

"Why not?" She questioned. She wasn't planning on letting it go.

"Because… it… reminds me of something I don't want to remember…"

"Really? That's deep. Even for you." She lied down as well. He smirked then shook his head.

"You don't know…"

"Then tell me." She simply replied.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked hoping she'll say no because right now, he didn't want to lie.

"Actually… no. BUT I want you to tell me… Everything…" She said her head turning to face him.

"There's no point in hiding… huh?" He asked facing her as well.

"Nope." She agreed. "So... what were those things that you had to do exactly?"

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I could still remember, how the place was all covered in fire. It felt like all my memories were being burnt altogether. My sisters were crying, dad was shot. I couldn't do a thing…" He began to tremble. "It was… just like that day… I hate that I'm so useless." He clenched his fists and his expression was that of fear and anger. Her eyes softened and she puts a hand on his trembling one. He stopped and opened his eyes. She wasn't looking at him however her hand was still on his. Her grip tightened and he sighed. He felt much calmer now. She didn't say a word as if waiting for him to continue.

"Dad was taken to the nearest hospital…. It turned out to be the Ishida's main hospital. Dad almost died… we were lucky the hospital had the advance medical shit to cure him. However he remained in a coma. The bullet was shot directly in his brain. They said it was a miracle he survived."

"Well, he really is a special guy. He's like superman." She said with a smile.

"That thought was what kept us hoping he'll wake up soon. We weren't used to seeing him just lying on bed. The doctors said he could die at any moment and that the advance medical devices were just keeping him alive momentarily." He cleared out.

"But Ryuken Ishida is a great doctor. And he's your dad's friend so he must've done everything he can." Rukia said with confidence on the said doctor.

"He did. He took us in his place after the incident." Ichigo said.

"That's good." She nodded and took her hand back upon noticing that he was calmer. He didn't want her to but he just let her.

"He even offered a free medication for dad." The man added.

"Really? He must've been a really good guy." She assumed.

"But in return, there was a deal."

"A deal? What kind?" She asked curiously.

"Well, as we all know pretty much everything was expensive and we couldn't possibly afford everything especially if it was just me and my sisters so he was "kind" enough to offer me a deal."

* * *

"_Thank you for all your help." He bowed down to show his gratitude._

"_Don't thank me. You do know that in this world, nothing ever comes as free except the air we breathe in." The boy straightened up after hearing what the man told him._

"_What are you implying?" He can't help but ask with a slightly raised eyebrow._

"_As you know the medical services we provide in my hospital are definitely high class and you can't expect me to provide them all for free." The man adjusted his glasses. It sent tingles down the orange haired boy's spine as it reminded him of one of his old classmates._

"_But, I thought you're dad's friend."_

"_Even so, maybe all I could give you is a discount however I really doubt that you could still afford the price even though it has already been discounted." The man explained._

"_Then, what do you want us to do?"_

"_Not us, but you. I simply want to make a deal with you."_

"_What kind of deal?" The boy began to scowl. He had a bad feeling about whatever deal it was._

"_I know you can't find a job here that would give you much salary to be able to pay for everything, especially since you're only fifteen however, if you work for me I'll count that as enough payment and you won't have to worry about anything." The man said as he leaned on his desk._

"_Work for you? At the hospital?"_

"_Yes. It might not look it but getting a job in our hospital even the lowest job would guarantee a great pay." The man pointed out._

"_What about my sisters?" The boy had to ask. He needs to guarantee that everything would be alright._

"_Well they don't need to work, they're still too young. I would allow them to stay at my home though and regularly visit your father if you accept the deal."_

"_So I just have to work for you and my sisters would have a home and my dad would get free medication." He tried to sum up everything into one statement._

"_To put it simply, yes." The other person replied._

"_Then, I—"_

"_And one more thing, once you've started working for me, you'd always be staying at the hospital. Running a hospital is a very busy job. People get injured every second and people die every minute. I'm not a nice person when it comes to work, you do understand, right? What do you say about our agreement?"_

"_I accept." The boy agreed and they shook hands._

"_And one more thing, you won't be allowed to see your sisters or your dad unless you finish the tasks assigned to you." The man said as the two of them let go. The boy smirked before he replied._

"_Then I just have to work quickly." He said with confidence.

* * *

_

"He said that he'd give dad free medication and my sisters a home if I worked for him."

"And?" She asked eager to know what happened.

"Of course I accepted the deal."

"How did it go?"

"It became the worst months of my life." He began to scowl as the memories flashed inside his head. He shivered at the thought.

"How come? What kind of work did you get?" She questioned curious as to what job he could have gotten in such a high class hospital.

"The basics…" He replied. "Cleaning, lifting stuff, checking those, checking that. I was their errand boy. Everyone saw me as the charity case and they treated me like garbage. So I pretty much have no one to talk to. No one dared to. I felt like I had the worst case of virus in that place. It was just me and my mop and the other cleaning tools." He sounded like he wanted it to sound funny but to Rukia, it sounded like he was lonely that whole time and all he had to do was work for the sake of his dad and sisters.

"So, do you get a chance to see your family?"

"Rarely. Usually I just get a glance. I have so much to do, "do this" "do that", it pisses me off but I just had to. Sometimes I hear the workers say that my sisters were looking for me. They never told me that though. They probably just told them I'm busy."

"And you didn't even complain?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"I didn't think I have the right to. Besides, I did accept the terms. It was part of our deal." He answered with a shrug.

"You said yes, not knowing that it was going to be hard…" She said.

"Nobody said it'll be easy either." He added to her statement.

"And you were still able to go through with it…" She didn't seem to be talking to him.

"Ah." He nodded once.

"Everything for your family…" She continued.

"There was something else that kept me going." He said and her head snapped back to face him.

"What's that?" She questioned but all he did was stare at her in return.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked with a scowl and he looked away.

"I really wanted to see you. It's what kept me going. The fact that when all of this is over, I'll be able to see you again. I held on to that thought which is why I began to write letters every night when I somehow finish a job early." He said putting his hands behind his head and resting on it.

"What time do you usually finish a job?"

"Well I usually only get 2-3 hours of sleep. Three would be the maximum."

"And the minimum would be…"

"Not at all." She scowled deeper at his answer.

"I don't get it. When the hell do you find time to write?"

"Even if I'm battered by work. I always squeeze it in those 2-3 hours." He answered.

"Why the heck would you do that? I'd rather you sleep stupid!" She scolded him. She didn't know whether to be happy or mad about that.

"Because…" He began. "…because it would feel like a few minutes to spend with you. Even though it was a really hard day. Writing to you takes all the pain away. It completes my day." She lightly blushed. She had to admit. That was flattering and stupid at the same time.

"What happened to the letters?" She asked wondering what happened to the other ninety nine letters.

"Since I could never send them all to you, I worked on just one. I wanted it to be perfect. A letter that will contain everything."

"Then what?"

"I was able to do it but unfortunately, you never got it." He said looking a bit down.

"Was it this one?" She asked raising the letter but he shook his head. She grimaced in confusion.

"You never got it, Rukia." He said.

"Well, I got it now."

"It's not that letter."

"What do you mean?"

"I… asked someone… to send it to you…" Ichigo said his voice fading.

"Who?" She asked then his expression turned to that of worry. Her eyebrows creased.

"Don't tell me you're going to hide things from me now?"

He let out a big sigh. She was right. He couldn't possibly hide anything. "I… tried to send it first. I tried to find someone who'll send it for me. I asked Ryuken but he didn't let me. He said I shouldn't be wasting my time writing stupid letters." He began to scowl.

"Your sisters?"

"From then on I was always assigned to work far away from where my father's room was so, I don't get a chance to see them anymore."

"Then sneak!" She proposed in a louder tone but he shook his head in disagreement.

"Sneaking would be hard since the walls have eyes. Actually, the whole hospital had eyes."

"Ri~ght." Rukia nodded in understanding of what he meant. "So what'd you do?"

"I was so angry that I punched a mirror." He raised his hand in the air with his fist closed. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You… punched a… mirror?" She let out in a soft tone.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"Stupid! Did you really think that doing that would solve everything? You were just hurting yourself!" She scolded him as she sat up glaring at him. He blinked at her reaction and put his hand down before sitting up as well.

"I couldn't help it. It made a commotion though." He said innocently.

"Of course it would make a commotion you fool!" She yelled then she sighed. "You're such a pain. If I were there I would have—" He cut in her statement.

"If you were there, I wouldn't have punched it in the first place and the rest wouldn't have happened." He said and it made her look down.

"Then what?" She asked. There was a pause before the other person replied.

"There was… this woman…" He began. It took her attention but she acted like he said nothing special.

"She looked about five or seven years older than me."

* * *

"_You silly boy, why the heck did you do that to the mirror? Did you get sick of your reflection or something?" She joked as she puts a bandage on his hand._

"_I was… just pissed…" He replied feeling a little embarrassed of his actions._

"_I can see that." She said as she finished closing the bandage. "There. So why were you angry anyway?"_

"_I… wanted to send a letter…" He answered as he examined his now bandaged hand._

"_They didn't let you? Did they?" She assumed._

"_No…" He replied lowly. He tried to move his neatly bandaged hand. "Thanks." He told her._

"_Sure thing." She replied fluffing her long green hair at the back of her ear and raking it with her fingers._

"_So who's that letter for anyway?" She asked nodding towards the letter._

"_It's for my… girlfriend…" He answered blushing a bit._

"_Oh… that's sweet. Your girlfriend must be so lucky to have a boyfriend like you writing her a letter. I mean besides being good looking, you're very hard working too." She smiled sweetly at him. It gave him an awkward feeling. He has never been praised about something like that._

"_T-thank you." He replied shyly._

"_Well, it's true. I see you everyday in the hospital you're always very busy." She told him._

"_There's just really a lot of stuff to do."_

"_I know but if you want, I could send that letter for you." She pointed at the said item._

"_Really? You would do that?" His face brightened at her suggestion._

"_Why not? You deserve it because of your hard work." She reasoned taking the letter which he gladly handed._

"_Thanks a whole lot, Miss." He stood up and shook her hand._

"_N-no problem." She replied surprised at the sudden enthusiasm of the boy, "__I'll_ _give it to her, don't worry…" She said her voice changing a bit into something the said boy couldn't distinguish but he didn't let it bother him._

"_Okay, you better get back to work or else you might get in trouble." She told him._

"_Oh, that's right. Thanks again." He bowed before running off. She observed the item on her hands and slowly her fingers moved to the side and tore the letter open. After reading the contents she began to yawn. She then tore the letter._

"_Oops." She said then she giggled and continued to tear it into multiple pieces. She crumpled it up and threw it in the nearest trash can. "Bye, bye Rukia or whoever you are." She whispered as she walked away._

_Betrayal…_

_It hurts like shit…_

_Whether it's done to you or you do it to others… but especially when you do both without having much of a choice…_

_Someone would always be hurt…_

_The next day he found out that the woman resigned. It was a good thing because he didn't know what he would do to that woman if he ever see her again.

* * *

_

"So… what about the woman?" The petite woman asked.

"She… lied. She said she'd send you the letter but the next day I found it torn and crumpled in one of the trash bins." He said his eyebrows creasing at the memory.

"Oh…" was her reply. She noticed that he had a blank stare this time.

"Did something else happened? You seemed… out of it." She pointed out.

"It was false hope." He sighed. "I didn't have much of a choice on who to trust especially in that place were everyone saw me as their garbage boy."

"So… was she hot?" She asked curiously. His head snapped back to look at her with wide eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said in surprise and confusion.

"What? I mean she was older than me, she would have been more blessed in some aspects." She reasoned then she just shrugged.

"S-shut up. I don't look at people that way." He replied blushing a bit.

"Oh really?" She asked suspiciously.

"Really." He replied firmly. "Well anyway, after that—"

"Did she have big tits?" She asked this time.

"Why'd you have to ask that?"

"Nothing, just curious." She said simply.

"Rrr… anyway…" He tried to change the topic.

"Wait you didn't answer!" She wasn't letting go of this one either.

"W-what do you want me to say?" He said his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. She had big ones. Happy?" She chuckled. She knew it made him uncomfortable to say that and it made him scowl too. He couldn't believe she was taking things lightly.

"Well because of that I wrote another one." He continued.

"So how were you able to send this one?" She raised the letter again, "Was it another hot nurse with big tits?" She asked sarcastically.

"I—no! Of course not!" He yelled in both annoyance and anger.

"Then who sent it?"

"Uryuu did." He said and she gasped.

"You think Uryuu's hot?" She asked.

"Wha—NO!" He shouted and she began to laugh hard. He felt like throwing up at the thought.

"For some reason Uryuu visited the hospital and I explained everything to him so he sent it for me. The letter wasn't suppose to contain a second objective but by that time, dad wasn't doing pretty well. I figured I couldn't let you wait forever. And what I was doing was holding your life back." He clarified.

"So that explains it then… but that's all in the past now right? Past is past?" She said plainly. He just looked at her as she stared at the letter again. Her expression softened.

"After reading this, it felt like… like you really love me. Regardless of the breaking-up part." She said in a soft and calm tone.

"That's because I did. Everything that I wrote there was true."

"Really?" She asked a bit doubtful.

"It still is." He said in a low tone. She just watched him as he stood up. He looked at her but her mind was still processing what he just said. Suddenly, he leaned down towards her until his arms were propping him up. She leaned backwards not breaking eye contact.

"What do you mean?" She asked really confused.

"You really want to hear word per word don't you?" He said with a smirk but she scowled and slightly tilted her head to the side in confusion. He sighed and leaned down some more. She leaned backwards as well until her elbows were keeping her propped up.

"I'm still in love with you." Her heart was beating faster at the sound of those words she felt like her whole body just froze. All she could do was stare at his chocolate colored eyes that are looking back at her with so much warmth. Slowly his face began to lean closer towards hers and for some reason she didn't move, her eyes remained in his gaze. He didn't break from her gaze as well however he continued to move closer until slowly and gently his lips pressed on hers. They remained that way for a few seconds letting the feeling linger then she slowly closed her eyes. He closed his as well. He began to move his lips to turn it into a real kiss but then she let her arms fall limp and her back hit the mattress. Both of them opened their eyes and looked at each other. He leaned down again but this time her eyebrows furrowed and she turned her head to the side. He stopped midway and sighed. He gently stroke her cheek with his finger.

"I never said sorry…" He began in a soft tone. "Because I know that sorry would never be enough pay back for all those years." She slowly looked back.

"Have you… ever considered how I felt… in those years…?" She asked still not looking at him.

"I have… I always have and I know that there is no way to compensate for what I did…"

"You never even tried…"

He sighed again, "So tell me, now that you know everything, if I asked for your forgiveness now… would you forgive me?"

A/N: Okay! After much thought and reading some of the reviews I guess that part and you guys know what I mean, was the one bothering me! To be honest, I was really doubtful on putting that and so I thought hey, might as well just put it first and see how it goes, and I guess after removing it I felt a some sort of relief, don't know why. So there I tried to change it! There's is still one more thing bothering me! Let's see if you guys would notice, if you don't then it'll stick there hahaha XD Go guys! I need more reviews. Now, answer the question :P Yes or no? After reading this the flashback on chapter 43 would probably make sense somehow. Wah! So long… chapter… All in all… I need your opinions! Promise! Help me please? Review! Thank you :) Thanks a lot for reading. It was really… really… REALLY… hard to write this! Ugh… it's… it's… I have no idea how to explain it so just tell me what you think. I still can't help but feel that I'm missing something. Urg! What is it? Damn! It's STILL really been bothering me. It took me almost a whole day to finish this. I'm really sorry for the errors I'm actually feeling a little sick but I felt the urge to finish this before I rest which is why somehow I don't feel that much satisfied so I guess I'm counting on you guys to review. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	46. Forgiveness

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 46: Forgiveness

He sighed again, "So tell me, now that you know everything, if I asked for your forgiveness now… would you forgive me?" Their eyes gazed at one another. He waited for her answer.

There was a pause before she spoke again, "No." He simply smirked.

"I know." He said. And with that he straightened up. She sat up as well.

"Wait. Aren't going to ask me why I said no?"

"It's your decision, I have no right to question it." He walked towards the door.

"Wait!" She didn't know why but she couldn't help but stand up on her bare feet touching the cold floor. She didn't want him to go but she couldn't find a reason for him to stay. He stopped but he didn't turn around. He waited for her to speak.

"I… well I…" She tried to dig for words to say in her mind when suddenly she heard the door locked. Her head snapped up to him. Her eyebrows began to crease in suspicion.

"W-why did you—" She didn't even finish her question when suddenly he looked at her and began to step towards her. She stepped back in response. It made her scowl deeper.

"S-stay back." She tried to warn him raising a hand to gesture him to stop but it didn't work on him. He continued to walk closer. She didn't have anymore space to step back on so she ended up sitting back down on the bed.

"I-I'm warning you!" She added stuttering a little. She scooted on the bed until her back reached the wall. It was a dead end. He also got on the bed, his gaze remained on her.

"I-I… Don't come any closer or I'll… I'll…" She tried to back away some more as much as she could but the wall was stopping her. She was a few inches away from him and so she closed her eyes shut hoping she'd melt at that moment.

"Don't…" She squeaked and all of a sudden…

She heard him yawn. She blinked twice and saw him lying down on the bed. He opened one eye to look at her. She had wide eyes and her expression was that of confusion.

"What? I'm tired and I want to go to bed." He clarified.

"But you locked the—" She glanced at the locked door then he cut off her statement.

"So? It's my room. And besides I locked the door so that no one would be bursting in on me in my sleep. You know my dad." He explained closing his eyes once again. She didn't know what to say. Rukia began to blush in embarrassment for assuming that he would do something. She sighed and hugged her knees. The room was now filled with silence. She glanced outside the window and saw the snow falling from outside. She let herself watch the scene for a few moments until she turned to look back at the person sleeping beside her. She examined his face. He didn't have a scowl and he really looked peaceful. It kind of reminded her of Ken'ichi. Rukia's lips curled into a smile but then something hit her. She couldn't possibly stay there. She looked back at the locked door. It was locked from the inside so she could still go out. She slowly turned to the sleeping man. She looked closely at him.

Is he really asleep? She thought to herself.

"Ichigo…" She whispered.

"Oi, Ichigo…" She called out in a really low tone. Then her hand came up and lightly poked his cheek.

"Hey, you still awake?" She asked but the said man groaned then pushed away her hand with his as if it were a fly. She sighed.

"I guess he's asleep." She murmured then slowly, she moved her right hand to reach the other side of the bed. Then she moved her right foot until her arms and legs were astride him. She gulped and looked at him. He seemed to be in a deep sleep.

Please don't wake up, don't wake up. She repeated again and again in her head.

She was about to move her left foot to be with the other when suddenly two arms wrapped around her. "Kya!" She gasped.

"Got you." He said plainly holding her close.

"Damn it! Ichigo! Let go!" She tried to push herself away from him but then he shifted their position. It was quick. She didn't know how it happened but the next thing she knew he was hovering above her.

"I thought you were going to stay there the whole night." He said.

"So you were just waiting for me."

"Not really, I was about to fall asleep when I felt you move." He explained while his hands held her wrists beside her head and she struggled to break free. His thumb then started to stroke her pulse in a circular motion. It made her stop struggling. They stared at each other then he began to lean down. She shut her eyes tightly getting the idea of what's coming. She tried to sink her head in the pillow but it wouldn't. Slowly his face was inches away from hers. She could feel his breath on her lips. She clenched her fists as she waited for what would happen but what he did next surprised her. Rukia's eyes opened when he pressed a kiss on her forehead. Her clenched fists loosened in surprise. He pulled back then leaned back down again, this time kissing her eyes which she closed unknowingly. After the kiss he rested his forehead on hers. She stared at him. He had his eyes closed and he was taking deep breaths. Her heart was racing so fast she thought he could hear it. He opened his eyes and stared at her violet ones which were looking back at him.

"One night…" He whispered in a husky voice.

"Just one... please…" He pleaded. "…forget the past… forget everything that happened… just for one night… I want you to think of only this moment… of only you and me…" He whispered as one of his hands cupped her face and his thumb stroke her cheek.

"I…" was all that she could muster to say when suddenly he pressed his lips against hers. Her free hand went to his chest and both their eyes closed in unison. Their lips began to move turning it into a slow kiss. Only the sound of their kiss was heard in the quiet room. Then he pulled back from her lips and moved to her neck sending butterfly kissed on her cheek first.

"I missed you… so much…" He said in a soft voice before he leaned down on her neck. She tilted her head to the other side to give him more room. As she felt his hot breath on her neck she can't help but clutch his shirt and at the same time she bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping. He began to send soft kisses along her neck until he reached her throat then he went upward going to her chin and back to her lips. She felt his hand on her belly slowly moving upwards. She couldn't concentrate on where his hand was because she was too preoccupied with their kissing lips. Suddenly, she felt him gently cupping her breast. She gasped and he took that opportunity for his tongue to delve in her mouth. He moaned at her taste. She felt her cheek warm and their passionate kiss sent a static feeling throughout her body, it made her moan in return. He began to massage her mound. She let out another gasp that turned into a moan. She squirmed at his touch. She couldn't concentrate on their battling tongues anymore. It felt unfair but hell, it felt really good. He noticed her gripping his shirt as if she'd fall if she let go. He decided to pull back from their sweet kiss. He straightened a bit. She looked at him. As soon as she let go of his shirt, he took it off and threw it on the floor. It made her blush as she examined the contours of his abs and muscles. It was definitely well toned. She remembered when she had to take care of him when he was sick. She wanted to run her hands through it so badly. He smirked at seeing her blush and so he leaned back down to meet her lips once again. As they kissed, her hands explored his chest and biceps. It felt nice under her palms. One of his hands hooked at the edge of her dress and began to pull it down. Her head was thrown back by the sudden pull.

"Ah… my dress…" She gasped in a breathless tone. He buried his face on the crook of her neck and her hands ran up his chest until they held onto his shoulders. Slowly he stretch his arms pulling her up with him. It wasn't a problem for him because she was in fact very light. She gripped his shoulders since she was also carrying her own weight. Then, his hand came behind her back slowly tracing the zipper of her dress with his fingers until he found the tip and gently pulled it down. She felt her dress loosen and his fingers lightly running up her exposed back until it reached the lace tied at the back of her neck. He pulled it as well until it loosened. He straightened up and placed a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and he pulled down whatever was neatly keeping her hair up. Her raven hair fell freely until her shoulders. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo that her hair gave off. She smelled like strawberries just like how he remembered it. He leaned back down with his hand on her back slowly assisting her as she was laid back down on the bed. Their lips found each other again. As they kissed again his hand pulled down her dress but this time, there was no more hindrance and it easily got pulled down. The fabric moved down slowly until it was exposing her bare chest. He pulled it down some more until it showed her stomach. He ran his hand on the smooth skin of her belly. He pulled back from their kiss and ran kisses down her jaw, neck and colar bone.

"Mmnn…" She moaned at the nice feeling it sent. His ministrations slowly moved to her chest. He pulled up a little to look at her bare breast. His eyes can't help but stare. It was much bigger than how he remembered. He was reminded of what she said in the reunion.

_"A lot can change in a woman's body you know..."_

She looked down at him when she noticed that he stopped. She blushed madly at the sight of what he was doing. Her breathing quickened. She didn't want that but she couldn't stop it.

"W-what?" She asked in a shaky voice and breathlessly looking away from him to hide her blushing face but she can't hide it from him even in that dim room. He smirked and his lips hovered above one of the tips of her mounds. She bit her lower lip so hard to stop a moan from coming out. His hot breath made her nipple erect and it made her breathing a lot faster. Oh she wanted him to do something, ANYTHING at that point. He noticed that what he was doing was definitely torturing her. It felt good but torturing her wasn't exactly what he intends to do right now, more like the opposite and pleasuring her instead. So he took her hard tip in his mouth. This time she wasn't able to stop her moan.

"Ah…" She let out and arch her back as he suck on it while his fingers play with the other. Her hands grasp the pillow behind her head as pleasure strikes down her entire body. He then moved his tongue in a circular motion.

"Mmmnn…" She groaned. She didn't want it to stop, and he didn't intend to. He felt so turned on and he can tell she was too by the way she was moaning. He gave the other the same treatment before he decided to go lower. He trailed kisses down her velvet white skin that radiates with the help of the moon shining through his room's window. His lips reached her navel. Ichigo stopped at the sight of something new, something he wasn't sure if he really wanted to see. His sudden pause made her look down at him again. She saw his face softened and he gently ran his fingers on the long scar. Her face softened as well, she could tell what he was thinking just by seeing his expression. Then he closed his eyes and sent soft kisses on the said mark wishing that his kisses would heal it for some reason but it didn't. He looked back at her and saw that she was looking at him. Suddenly he moves back up until his face was aligned with hers then he dived down for another kiss. A slow kiss filled with love, and concern. She got the message though and all she had to do was respond to it through the kiss. He slowly pulled down the rest of her dress until it was on her feet. His hand rubbed her thigh which made her let out another moan. His hand was gradually moving upward until it reached one of the laces of her lingerie. Her hands then grasp his hand making him stop. She broke from the kiss and gasped for air. He waited for her to speak but she couldn't seem to find the words that she wanted to say so she ended up shaking her head. He scowled in confusion.

Was that a… No? He thought.

He held her hand back and pulled it in for a kiss then he placed it on his chest and placed the other one there as well. He smashed his mouth with hers once more. She loved the kiss because of how it felt but she hates it that much because it blows her mind away which is why she didn't notice him pull the laces loose. She only found out that the whole thing was gone when she felt the cool air reach her private part. She twisted her legs together at the knowledge that she is now completely naked under him but he just continue with giving her hot wet kisses as if he doesn't even notice. His hands came to rub her thighs again which reminded her that he does know that she wasn't wearing anything anymore. She hated his hands because those hands definitely knew how to make her whimper and she did, her legs did. It loosened from being twisted together as she let his hand rub her inner thigh.

Oh… shit… she cursed.

She could feel his hand gradually moving upwards.

Oh… fuck… she cursed again.

He continued his ministrations on her neck and face as if his hands weren't part of him at all. Now that's what you call, multi-tasking. She could feel her legs lightly being parted.

Oh… was the only thing she had in mind.

Then his hand reached it's destination. He parted her folds and she let out a sharp gasp. His index finger began to rub her pink bud.

"Ah… Oh Go—" She didn't finish when his lips caught her statement.

"Sh… ah…" She can't finish her curses because his lips kept interfering. She let out moans instead. His fingers moved in circles and she couldn't help but whimper some more. Her nails were digging on his shoulders now but he seemed invincible to it. The man pushed two of his fingers inside her. They both gasped at the same time. Oh she was warm and wet, he can't help but moan at the feeling of her around his finger. He began to pump his fingers in and out. This time he watched her whimper as his hands moved faster.

"Ah… Oh… s-shit… ah…" She bit her lip but biting it wasn't helping her at all. Her moans kept coming out. She saw him looking at her with eyes that seem to be admiring what she was doing. She closed her eyes shut, it was really embarrassing. Hearing her moans gave him pleasure, it was making him moan in return. Her scent filled the room, she was so tempting. He wanted her so badly.

Oh… fuck… He cursed, he was loosing his mind. This was torturing him. He needs to do something.

Soon she felt him pull out his fingers. She gasped for air, she felt numb. She stared at the ceiling when all of a sudden she felt her folds being parted some more. She tensed but then out of the blue she felt something soft, warm and wet running down her most sensitive area. She let out another sharp gasp. She couldn't see him so she looked down and saw the top of his orange hair.

"Ah…" She let out a long moan and choked on it a bit. He was using his tongue to penetrate her and he was very good at it. She didn't know where to hang onto. One of her hands clutch his hair then she felt him suck on her numb bud.

"A-ah…" Then he began to nibble. She clutch his hair tightly and her head was thrown from side to side. She can't take it. So much pleasure. It felt so good. Soon she began to tremble and she groaned some more. They both knew what was coming. She didn't want it to happened although she knew it was normal and it is bound to happen. She doesn't want to come when he's mouth was there. As if he didn't care, he continued what his talented tongue was doing.

No…

No… she tried to stop herself but it felt like the more she tried to stop herself, the more she felt pleasured as if he was trying to drive her into her limit and soon she couldn't hold it anymore.

"I-Ichi-AH!" She yelped in pleasure as she came. He felt her juices flow and he gladly accepted it. She tasted so good to him. He had always dreamt of doing that and she tasted much better than how he imagined she'd be. He looked up at her, she was huffing, sweating and her face was flushed red. In his mind, she was still so beautiful even in her vulnerable state. As for her part, it was years… so many years since she last felt that, since someone pleasured her that much. He hovered back above her until their heads were aligned and he leaned down his face towards hers. His lips were a centimeter from hers when he decided to kiss her cheek instead and move towards her ear then he whispered in a husky tone those three words which made her whole body tense in uneasiness and excitement.

"I want you."

* * *

The kid smiled widely as the softball was tossed back to him and he gladly caught it with his little hands.

"So… Did you have fun today Kichi?" Karin asked as she caught the ball back.

"Mmm." The kid nodded enthusiastically in return. "I'm really happy I got to meet my grandpa and aunts today too. This is the best Christmas ever!" The kid cheered happily.

"Oh! You are sooo adorable." Yuzu pulled him into a tight hug. "We had the best Christmas this year too because we got to meet our nephew, right Karin?"

"Yeah." Her twin agreed.

"But, it's too bad I haven't met my grandma." Ken'ichi's face dropped together with the twins' faces.

"But I'm sure she's happy though." Karin tried to cheer the other two up.

"Y-yeah, of course she is. Mom's probably really glad." Yuzu added.

"And she's watching us from up there." Ken'ichi's aunts pulled him towards the window and showed him the stary sky. It was amazing that even though it was snowing you could still pinpoint the stars and the moon.

"Wow." The boy let out in amazement. "She could see us from up there?"

"Yup." Karin replied and the three of them observed the night sky. All of a sudden, Ken'ichi's eyes widened as he saw something move in the stars.

"What was that?" He pointed. Yuzu gasped in bewilderment and clapped her hands together.

"A shooting star!" She exclaimed happily. "Come on, let's make a wish."

"A wish?" The boy repeated.

"Yes, if you close your eyes and make a wish upon a shooting star, it'll come true." Karin explained. The boy nodded and the three of them made their wish. A few moments passed and the little kid was the last one to open his eyes.

"Is it really going to come true?" He asked in a tone filled with hope.

"Of course and if you believe it will, then it definitely will." Yuzu told him and for some reason, the boy's eyes sparkled at what she said.

"So what did you wish for anyway?" His other aunt asked and his smile simply grew wider.

* * *

With one quick thrust he was completely inside her. She wrapped her arms around him in surprise at the sudden movement.

"Shit…" He cursed through his teeth as he carried her while she hung around him. Now he really didn't know what to do. His hands gripped the sheets. It was taking him a lot not to start pounding into her. He began to take deep breaths. She was hot, wet and tight around him, how could that not tempt him to move? Should he pull out? Or will he wait for her to move? What should he do? He didn't know but soon, she answered the question for him.

"Move." Was all that she said with her face buried in his neck. He smirked and bent his arms, leaning down to carefully lie her back on the bed. She loosened her arms a bit so that their foreheads were resting against one another. He pressed their lips together for a passionate kiss. She could still taste her juices from his mouth and she moaned as she adjusted her hips. He took her actions as permission and began to thrust in and out of her. She gasped and moaned at the feeling. She felt her whole body rock. One of his hands began to massage her mound again and his tongue explored her mouth. It was so much pleasure that her mind didn't know where to concentrate. It made her loose her sanity. He broke from the kiss to hear her groans.

"Ah…ah… ah…" She repeated at each thrust.

"Oh… y-yes… ah… f-fast…Ah!" Before she could even finish the request, he already complied.

"Ah! Ha-hard… ah!" He was pounding in and out with much speed and force. He could feel beads of sweat running down his forehead. Soon he felt his limit nearing but she had to come first. He clutched the sheets while she grasped the pillow. Both of them could feel the pleasure building up inside.

"R-rukia… I…I'm a-almost… t-there…" He groaned in a breathless tone as he continued to work on his pace.

"I'm g-gon..na…" She began to tremble and he quickened his pace more. "Ah!" She yelped and her walls began to contract around his member. He groaned and he gazed at her as suddenly her head was thrown back and she yelped his name as she climaxed. Her back arched as she grasped the sheets.

"Ah…" She let out a prolonged moan after giving him everything. After a few more thrusts he reached the peak of pleasure as well. He buried his face in her neck as he began to mumble, growl and groan inaudible words as he sent his seeds deep inside her.

"W-what?" She asked breathing hard. She didn't understand what he just said. He didn't respond. She closed her eyes and after a few moments, her breathing slowly went back to normal. He remained still in his position. One of her hands came up and raked his orange hair. His arm trembled a bit as he tried to straightened up and look at her. He was still huffing when he asked her, "Are you… okay?" She smirked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? You were going so fast." He smirked as well and pressed his lips on hers. He pulled back shortly and stared at her as he stroke her hair. She noticed he was still inside her so she wriggle her hips to make him notice and eventually pull out. He just glanced down and look back at her. She raised an eyebrow as if telling him "You know what to do." He sighed in understanding then complied. She watched as he unsheathed his shaft from inside her. The woman's eyes grew wide. She gulped in surprise. He was definitely huge, she couldn't believe that that whole thing was inside her.

No wonder it felt so damn good. She thought.

He notice her blushing with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked even though he had an idea of what the answer was as he also noticed where she was staring at. She immediately looked away.

"N-nothing." She stuttered.

"I have to make sure I could pleasure the woman I love…" He whispered in her ear and she blushed some more. "You can't expect it to be as small as Uryuu's" He scoffed.

"Well, I have no idea how big his is." She reasoned.

"Touché." He replied with a chuckle. "But still, I don't want you to see his or anyone else's."

"What about yours?"

"Except mine." He added.

"Only yours huh? But I get bored easily." She taunted.

"Oh really? But don't worry, I don't think you'll get bored with this one. After all, it made you scream." He said with a wide cocky grin.

"Well, if the rule was about seeing someone else's, then I'll just close my eyes while doing it. Like this." She said covering her eyes with her hands. He took away one of her hands from her face. She looked at him with one eye and the other one covered as he said his reply.

"I doubt they'll make you squirm like I did." He said with confidence. They both smirk. He pecked her lips for the last time before he lied down beside her. She rested her head on his chest and began to rub her hand on his torso. He felt so warm. Ichigo grabbed the sheet and threw it over them. She squirmed at the feeling of the sheet on her naked body. Then, he wrapped an arm around her. He watched her as she began to send soft kisses on his bare chest. Everywhere her lips touched sent a sweet feeling throughout his whole body. She took in one of his nipples in her mouth and suck on it lightly. He moaned in respond to her ministrations. Rukia began to scoot up until her head was hovering above his face. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Her soft lips began to move but when he responded she pulled away. He scowled in confusion.

"What's—"

"Don't." She replied cutting off his statement. She slowly ran a finger over his lips then leaned back to give him another loving kiss. It took him a lot to not respond to her actions but after a few moments he can't help but move his lips and just like before she pulled away.

"S-sorry." He quickly apologized. "I just can't help it." Her lips curled up into a small smile then she shook her head before she went and rested her head back to its position on his chest. She began to draw patterns on him using her index finger. He placed a hand over hers to make her stop. She glanced up at him because of the sudden action.

"Hey… Go rest. Okay?" He said in a concerned tone. She looked away and shook her head in disagreement.

"Why not?" He asked in confusion.

"Because… when I wake up… you might… not be there anymore…" She lightly shivered at the thought.

"But I'm right here." He assured her then he took her hand and pulled it close to his face. He began to send kisses around it. She just watched him as he tried to ease her worries. "See? I'll even wake you up, promise." He said putting back the hand on his chest but still held onto it. She took in a deep breath and still lightly shook his head. Figuring that he couldn't force her and he really didn't want to argue with her right now, he gave up.

"Fine, I'll go sleep then." He said closing his eyes. The room was silent again. She couldn't believe that just a few minutes ago it was filled with their moans and screams. She closed her eyes and listened. She could hear his heartbeat. It was lightly heard but that was definitely it. After a few moments of staying that way, she opened her eyes and moved upwards and rested her head beside his.

"Ichigo… psst." She called out in a soft tone but the other didn't respond.

"Hey… are you awake? Say something if you are." She murmured but again she got nothing from the person. She began to stroke his hair.

"If you can hear me, then I just want you to listen okay?" She continued to speak as if she received a "yes" from him.

"Here goes…" She sucked in a deep breath before she began. "I said no because... I… I know you had your reasons. Because I know you wouldn't purposely hurt me." She then hovered her face above his so that she was directly looking at him face to face.

"I… I told myself that I won't forgive you no matter what your reason was but… it was just to cover up all those sadness... loneliness... and longing…" Her eyes began to well up with tears and she was choking at her words.

"I never forgot about you nor did I hate you even once..." She pressed her forehead against his and cupped his cheeks with her small hands. "I just… didn't want to admit to myself that… all those years… I was… still… holding on to everything… even if I tried so hard to move on. I thought I was being strong but truth is… it only made me miserable…" She closed her eyes shut to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Although there were no tears, she was lightly sobbing. As she talked in the quiet room, she didn't expect him to reply but suddenly, he did.

"You're still as stubborn as ever you know, didn't I tell you not to think of anything else." He reminded her as he placed a kiss on her lips, her eyes swung open. "I can't have you thinking like that, not today, not tomorrow, not ever again do you get that?"He stroke her flushed cheeks. She smiled and their lips met again for another slow and passionate kiss. She pulled away and whispered, "Hold me..." in what seemed like a puffing tone. He complied and held her tighter, "Don't ever let go..."

"Never..." He assured her. She once again rested her head on his chest and sighed. "I promise..." He added and with that she closed her eyes and both of them fell asleep.

A/N: Aaahh! I'm really not good in writing these kinds of stuff so please be nice to me :((( Well, anyways, here is the update haha XD I have nothing else to say but it was even harder to write this one than the chapter I wrote before. Although, this wasn't really as long as the ones before, I still did my best. Oh well, sorry for the errors. This is the first time I've ever written a lemon and the first time I've ever written a story this long. Please review and tell me what you think. I really appreciate the suggestions and the questions and I promise to answer all those as the story goes. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	47. Our Night

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 47: Our Night (flashback chapter)

"I-I… was… was… w-wondering i-if… y-you would…" He stuttered in a really nervous tone and he gulp to finish his question, "… liketogowithmetothedance?" He said in a quick tone. She blinked twice and gave him an apologetic look.

"Um... Yuki right?" She confirmed.

"Y-yes!" He immediately replied.

"Well, I'm really sorry. I appreciate you asking me, I really do but I can't go with you." She answered in a very apologetic tone. The other person was devastated at hearing her answer.

"What? B-but… is it because you're already going with someone else?"

"Um… no it's—"

"It's Akira isn't it? I knew I had no chance…" The boy mumbled face down.

"H-hey, don't be discouraged, why don't you ask Minami, I think she still doesn't have a date. I'm sure a guy like you, " She put a hand on the person's shoulder. "who's a real gentleman, would be fit for a beautiful girl like her, don't you think?" She gave him her sweet award winning actress smile. The boy blushed madly and quickly nodded.

"Um… O-okay, I'll do that." He stammered shyly before he walked away. When the boy was far enough, she sighed and sat back on her chair. Another person then stood in front of her. She looked up at her always cheerful best friend.

"Wow, that was like, the fifteenth one this week." Momo said shaking her head as she glanced at the boy who just left.

"I know, and I'm running out of girls to recommend them to." Rukia replied slumping on her desk. She was pretty tired of "rejecting" boys who ask her.

"Well, you're really good at hiding the fact that you're going with Ichigo to the dance." The other person supposed with a cute wink. Rukia's eyes quickly snapped back to look at her friend.

"What do you—"

"So what are you going to wear?" Momo cut her statement off.

"I'm not wearing anything." She said plainly with a straight face.

"You mean you're going to the dance naked? Well that's fine I guess, if you want—"

"Momo!" Her friend bellowed. "I meant I'm not wearing anything because I'm not going." There was a pause before Momo began to giggle.

"Okay, you got me. That was a good one."

"But, I'm not joking." Her friend said with a serious expression.

She laughed some more, "wow, this time it actually sounded like you're—"

"Serious. I am serious." Rukia said firmly.

"But why? Why won't you go? Tantrums much? Who would he go with now?" Momo asked really worried.

Sometimes her friend is really unpredictable. Momo thought.

"He can go with whoever he wants to go with. Well I have to go now. I still need to get those pictures from the newspaper club." She said standing up and simply walking past her best friend.

"But—" Momo didn't finish since the petite girl already walked off. The bubbly girl pouted, she has to get to the bottom of this. She looked around the room and spotted the carrot top surrounded by two of their classmates, Keigo and Mizuiro. She quickly dashed over to them.

"Hi!" She greeted in a very cheerful tone. She quickly turned to the two, " Um… do you mind?" She asked sweetly nodding towards the seated orange head.

"Sure." Mizuiro simply shrugged.

"Hey Hinamori, do you want to go to the—" Keigo tried to ask but she quickly cut him off with a swift "No" Keigo's face fell and Mizuiro just pulled his friend away while he let out a chuckle.

"So what's—" The orange haired boy didn't finish his question when suddenly, the girl slammed her hands on the desk. It made a sound loud enough to get only his attention. Ichigo blinked twice as he stared at Momo who was glaring back at him.

"Is there something wro—"

"Something wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!" She exclaimed he blinked again in confusion.

Sometimes Momo is more confusing than her best friend. Ichigo thought.

"Tell me, who are you going to the dance with?" She asked eyeing him like a teacher. It made Ichigo sunk on his seat like a kid in trouble.

"Do you really have to ask that?" He ended up asking back.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"I guess I'd rather go with your best friend than with any other girl." He clarified.

"Do you mean Rukia?"

"Is there anyone else?" He replied with a raised eyebrow thinking shouldn't it be obvious.

"Well then, have you asked her yet?" She questioned him with a finger pointed at him.

"Ask her? I-isn't it understandable that—" She quickly cut him off with her frustrated tone.

"Understandable? It's not! Because apparently, she's not going!" And now her finger was poking his chest.

"She's… not?" He said in a whisper then he paused for a moment to think. Momo scowled. She rarely scowls but she had to.

"Rrr… Ichigo! What are you waiting for? Ask her now!" She demanded. His eyes widened at his classmate. She looked really serious and mad.

"B-but—"

"No buts! What if someone else beats you to it?" She said then she began to pull him towards the door of the classroom. Then he doubted that the midget would say yes to anyone but nonetheless, he still let Momo tug his arm as they stepped outside the room. He stared at Momo who was standing beside him.

These two ARE best friends. He thought to himself.

They both looked around the corridors and they spotted the Rukia walking to the classroom. Momo lightly pushed Ichigo and murmured "go on!"

"What?" He asked her persistent classmate not really sure what to do.

"Do it!" She ordered. Soon the petite girl was standing in front of them.

"Hey…" He ended up saying. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you two doing outside the classroom?"

"Well, there's no teacher." Momo reasoned.

"There isn't? But still, everyone should remain inside their classrooms." Rukia told them glancing inside the room through the door.

"Er… Anyway! Ichigo has something to tell you!" Momo said trying to get back the girl's attention.

"Really? What is it?" The petite girl asked looking at the boy.

"I… er…" He said scratching the back of his head as he dig for words to say inside his head.

"Hmm?" She asked tilting her head lightly to the side.

"W-will you…" He stuttered a bit as he stared at her reaction. She was plainly looking back. He gulped and the words just won't come out.

"Will I what?" She asked back. He sucked in a deep breath before he continued with a serious tone.

"Will you go—"

KRRRIIIINNNGGGGGG!

The school bell rang.

"Oh wait, can we just talk later? I need to call the teacher." She said turning her back on him.

"A-ah." He replied in understanding with a single nod. "I'll see you guys later." And with that she walked away. Momo snapped her fingers.

"That was really close… but you have to keep trying!" She tried to encourage him giving him a tap on his shoulder.

"Ah." He simply replied as they went back inside.

* * *

Classes finally ended on that Wednesday afternoon. Everyone was gone leaving two people who are usually left together after dismissal time inside the classroom. The orange haired boy stood beside the raven haired girl as she fixed her things.

"So where's Momo?" He asked.

"Probably in soccer practice since she's going out with one of the players there." She explained.

"What about that Tamoko guy?"

"TAKUMI…" She corrected, "has been dumped long ago but he still asked Momo to the dance and obviously she refused." There was a moment of silence as Ichigo was once again reminded of the dance and what he should be doing.

"So what were you telling me before?" Rukia asked turning to the other person while she closed her bag.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah… You said will I… what?" She reminded him.

"Oh… that…" He chuckled nervously. "It was… er… I was… going to ask if… will you… you know…"

"Know what?"

"Will you go…"

"Yeah?" She said with her eyes glued to him, waiting for him to finish the question. He took in a deep breath. He needs to ask her now.

Will you go to the dance with me? How hard could that be? He told himself.

And now that the question is formulated in his head, he'll finally be able to ask her.

"Will you… go... to my house and help me with the geometry homework?" He ended up asking. He wanted to punch himself for saying that. She blinked twice.

"S-sure, I guess. Why not." She said pulling her bag and pushing her chair under her desk.

"Ah… let's go." He responded carrying his bag with him as well and following her out of the room.

* * *

Both of them just ate supper courtesy of Yuzu Kurosaki of course and now Rukia is sitting on his bed reading a novel as she waits for the other person answering his homework on the desk to finish. The two were both silent as they mind their own business. Ichigo stared at his homework. It was an easy one which he really didn't need help with and what he really needed was a little more time with her.

"So… the dance is on Saturday?" He asked just merely glancing at her.

"Mmm." Was her reply not tearing off her eyes from the novel she was reading.

"So… you going?" He began just to go to the subject of going to the dance.

"Nope." She simply said but he doesn't need to give up yet.

"Here I'm done." He said handing her the notebook for her to check the answers. She put her book down as she took what he was handing her. He watched her reaction. Her expression didn't change as she read what's written on the notebook right below the answers."Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Hmm… There's something wrong with how you answered number three." She explained and she began to write something on the notebook before she handed it back over. He didn't see any correction on number three however she did write her answer under his question and it was written in a single word and in capital letters.

"NO"

He scowled and wrote again. Then he handed it back to her saying, "I think you should also check number four." She took it back and saw what's written under her "no" it was another single word in all caps, "WHY?" She sighed and closed the notebook.

"You got everything right I don't think you need my help." She said giving him back the notebook. He grimaced when she didn't answer his question. She got off the bed and stood up.

"Wait! Why did you say no?" He asked getting up as well.

"It's my decision and you don't have the right to question it." She said firmly. He felt that he couldn't argue with that.

"True but…" She was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm. "Wait!" He yelped.

"What?" She turned to face him sounding a little annoyed.

"I... then just tell me why you rejected those who asked you." He told her sounding a bit persistent.

"I have the right to object if I don't want to." She simply told him.

"Were you waiting for someone specific to ask you?"

"No, and besides, I DON'T WANT to go." She clarified.

"Oh? Then how come you never told anyone you're not going? As far as I can remember the only people who know that you're not going are me and Momo."

"So, you're stalking me?"

"No I'm not." He denied.

"And how would you know something like that if you weren't?"

"Then it is true." He figured.

"No, it's just a coincidence." She tried to reason.

"Coincidence my ass, you knew you what you were doing, now spill everything or you'll never get out of this room alive." He threatened her.

"Hmph. I have nothing to explain to you."

"Rrr... why are you so stubborn?" He growled.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" She yelled.

"You ARE my business!" He retorted.

"You know what? Fine. You really want me to go to the dance, I'll go. I'll just ask Akira to go with me." His grip tightened around her arm at hearing what she said.

"Let go!" She tried to pull her hand. "At least he knows how to ask someone properly." She murmured and his eyes widened in surprise. His grip on her loosened and she took that opportunity to forcefully pull her hand back.

"Is... that... what... this was about?" He asked unbelievably. She rubbed a hand on her arm to soothe it even though his grip before wasn't enough to hurt her. There was silence. She didn't want to look at him but he sure looked like he was waiting for her answer. The soundlessness went on before he sighed then sat down on the edge of the bed. Her eyes looked up to him and saw him looking back still waiting for an answer. He then nodded towards the free space on the bed. She understood what he meant and she sat beside him. She was looking at the opposite direction of where he was. She felt uncomfortable in the quiet room. All she could do was to continue rubbing her arm because the feeling was easing her. Suddenly she felt another hand on the hand that she'd been rubbing her arm with. Her head snapped up to look at him.

"Sorry..." He said in a low tone.

"It didn't really hurt..." She cleared out.

"I meant for not asking properly." He replied stroking her hand.

"I know that's what you mean. So... why were you eager to ask me? I mean it's just a dance, no big deal." She said.

"Well, if you really don't want to go, we could stay here if you like..."

"That's not really..." She didn't finish her statement and ended up sighing.

"It's just that... I think, you know getting all dressed up, fixing yourself to match those other girls who show off a great amount of skin to make themselves look attractive and dancing are a few things I really don't like put together on one night." She explained.

"Oh..." He replied in a low tone.

"What about you? Why do you want to go?" She just had to ask back.

"Let's just say, you in a beautiful dress and getting a chance to dance with you are two of the things I've always dreamt of put together in one night." He muttered with a smirk. Her cheeks were now pink at what he said.

"So what do you say?" He asked her again hoping she'd change her mind but she still replied "No".

"Oh, come on. What do you want me to do?" He complained not really sure of what to do now.

"Try to ask me in a better way." She suggested and added "I'm sure Akira would've done it better." It made him scowl. He hates hearing that name and definitely despises being compared to him

"Better huh? Then how would he have done it?"

"Hmm..." Rukia tapped her chin as she thought about it. "I think he'll kneel and ask just like how a majestic prince would've done it." He grimaced at the thought.

That's probably what blue boy would do. He figured to himself.

"Well too bad, midget 'cause I'm not him." He told her as if telling her he'd never do something like that.

"And how is that better?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like this." And with that he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and her hands came up to his chest and began to push him away but one of his arms wrapped around her to hold her closer while his other hand cupped her face.

"Mmmph!" She tried to struggle. In return, he tilted his head and began moving his lips.

"Mmmnn..." Slowly, she couldn't help but submit herself to the kiss. Her used to be pushing hands are now gripping his shirt and her eyes closed as her lips responds to his. Their soft kiss turned into a passionate one and the petite girl was slowly laid down on the bed. As soon as she was lying down comfortably, they broke from their sweet kiss to gasp for air.

"Y-you're... hah... definitely... n-not... him..." She said in between each breath. He chuckled a little.

"So will you go to the dance with me?" He asked again really hoping this time she'd say yes. She paused for a moment and just looked at him.

"I..." She began.

"It's just yes or no." He reminded her again before he leaned down and kissed her once more then pulled back to hear her answer. His forehead rested on hers as he stared at her blushing face. She didn't bother to hide her flushed pink face anymore. She knew that he knew it was always her reaction whenever he kissed her.

"Yes..." She whispered shyly merely glancing at his face as she said so. He smiled.

Finally, she said yes. He thought to himself. Then he leaned down again to continue their loving kiss.

When he heard her let out a really soft moan, he pulled away. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What's—"

"Sshh..." He hushed her. She blinked twice in confusion. She watched him go out of bed and head towards the door. He stopped there and faced her.

"Rukia, there's something I need to tell you."

"Huh? What is it?" She observed his expression; he had a really serious look. Her heart was racing.

"It's just that..." He began.

"That what?" She asked impatiently. Then he opened the door.

BLAG!

His father and sister fell down on the ground each holding an empty drinking glass. Rukia's eyes widened in disbelief.

"These people are eavesdropping." He said nodding towards Yuzu and Isshin. Karin was standing behind the two shaking her head with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I told you you'd get caught, but you wouldn't listen." The little girl told them.

"Alright, how long have they been there?" He asked Karin.

"About 3 or 2 minutes ago." The girl replied. Yuzu stood up and bowed.

"S-sorry brother." She apologized in a really guilty tone. "It won't happen again."

"It better not." He warned.

"Dad and I were just curious that's all." Yuzu said with a pout. "If it makes you feel better, we didn't hear anything. It was either you two were talking so softly that we couldn't hear a thing or you two weren't talking at all." She explained then she gave him a sweet innocent smile.

"We weren't talking, I was answering my homework and the midget was reading a book." Ichigo said pointing at Rukia.

"Hey!" His petite classmate yelped at being referred to as a "midget". Suddenly the boy was tripped by his father and he fell flat on the ground.

"How dare you insult my daughter in law you worthless son of mine!" Isshin yelled as he pinned his son on the ground.

"Arg! Stop calling her that!" Ichigo yelped back as he struggled to free himself.

"You're the one who should watch what you say to your girlfriend, boy. How could you call her such names right after making out with her? I'm ashamed of you." Isshin said in a disappointed tone. Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" The orange haired boy exclaimed.

Caught red handed. The two teens thought.

"Oh, don't try to hide it. That's the reason you two were so quiet." Isshin clarified feeling really proud of himself for concluding something like that.

"We weren't doing anything! Now let go!" The two went wrestling on the floor again and Rukia figured she had to do something. And so she stood up and walked towards the two wrestling males.

"Um... excuse me but it's getting late so I better go home now." She said and the two stopped after hearing what she said. Ichigo just looked up at her saying, "Oh... okay..." Then they just stared at each other with Rukia smiling sweetly at him waiting for the boy to get the message. And then it hit him.

"Oh! I'll walk you home." He said quickly standing up tipping his dad in the process. They both stepped out of the room.

"Goodnight girls." Rukia said as she hugged the twins.

"G'night!" The two replied.

"Goodnight Mr. Kurosaki." She said and in return she was given a tight hug coming from the old man.

"Goodnight my dear!" He said cheerfully.

"Alright dad, you're killing her." Yuzu said and the man let go.

"Daddy would miss you so much." He said with tear jerked eyes.

"Geez... she lives right across our house. You're so dramatic." Karin said with a stoned face. Rukia lightly giggled.

"Oi, let's go." Her classmate said catching her attention. "Mmm." She nodded before following behind him. Soon the two were out of the house and in front of the petite girl's place.

"So... goodnight..." She said as she entered the house.

"Ah. Goodnight." He replied before they went on their separate ways.

* * *

"So? How's this?" She asked. Momo's mouth gaped in disbelief.

"Um... It's cute but... Come on girl! Who are you trying to be? Alice? We're going to a dance not wonderland!" Momo scolded.

Ouch. Rukia thought deep inside then she looked at herself in the mirror.

The dress she was wearing was up until above her ankles. Yes, it did look a little childish. Of course it did, it was a blue Lolita dress with white layers on the bottom, long sleeves with ruffles at the edge and a really cute bow. Although, it did suite her, she actually looked like a human doll however it just wouldn't go well with the occasion. She sighed.

"What are you standing around there for?" Momo shouted. "Take off the dress and try these on." She then dumped a pile of dresses on her best friend which Rukia tried so hard to carry. "And these." Momo said adding some more as she completely buried Rukia inside the dresses.

"Isn't this a bit too much?" Rukia figured as she observed the stack of dresses around her. "I mean, we're just looking for one dress and I'd only use it for one night." She reasoned.

"So? At least we have to be prepared. And since you'll be using it once, it has to be special. Well, good thing you asked for my help or else you'd end up looking like a joke wearing that Lolita dress." Momo cleared out.

Ouch. She thought again. She had to admit that she wasn't really talented when it comes to what to wear and stuff. She'd choose enumerating all the countries in Asia than choosing one dress to wear to the dance. Momo was right, she'd definitely end up looking like a joke.

"Come on, pick one already." Momo tried to encourage her friend sounding really excited.

"Fine." Rukia pulled a yellow one. She went back inside the changing area and closed the curtains. After a few moments she was still inside.

"So? Let me see!" Momo yelled feeling a little impatient.

"Don't want to. I don't want this one." Rukia replied from inside.

"Why not? Just let me see you first." Momo said and with that, Rukia pushed open the curtains and stepped out. It was a bubbled silk dress. And it was really, really short that she was even pulling it down to try and make it longer. It was a tube dress and at the back was just her back, it was backless.

"It's perfect!" Momo exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Perfect? What do you mean perfect? You might as well just make me go there wearing just my underwear than wear this." Rukia grunted as she marched back inside to change.

"Oh come on, Rukia. You're doing this for Ichigo, at least try to be more revealing than a conservative old woman." Momo reasoned.

"Why bother, he'd just say, "That there's nothing to see" blah... blah..." She said trying to imitate his masculine voice. Momo giggled.

"And that's exactly the reason why we're here. To find you a dress that would make him go nuts over you." Momo explained and Rukia popped her head out on the side of the curtains.

"Do you think we could do that?" She asked really interested in the idea.

"Of course we can." Her best friend replied with a wink. Rukia sighed at Momo's confidence.

"Fine." She replied and with that they continued to try on other dresses. Each one with a different colour, design and other features but nothing really seem to catch Rukia's attention. Did she really hate dressing up so much that the activity was boring her? Momo on the other hand was enjoying herself making her friend her personal dress-up doll. After a few more tries, Rukia was becoming tired of changing. She's almost finish trying on everything. Then she sat down on the pile of dresses.

"I give up..." She said with a sigh.

"What do you mean you give up? You can't give up! Just try some more! Please!" Momo pleaded.

"No."

"Please!" Her best friend begged.

"No."

"Just one more!"

"No."

"Last one!"

"Fine." She cursed deep inside her and grabbed a random one from the pile before going back inside. After a few minutes, she was still inside. Momo pouted.

"Hey, what's taking so long?"

She heard the other said, "Wait." Then she began to tap her foot impatiently as she waited for her friend to come out. Rukia looked at her reflection on the mirror from head to toe.

Red was the color...

It was perfect...

Every inch of it... She thought. Then she stepped outside and just as how she guessed it, Momo's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in amazement. The girl didn't say a word as her gaze continued to scan her friend from head to toe.

"I know, that's what I thought too." Rukia said as she saw her classmate's speechless expression. Momo slowly smiled.

"You'll definitely make him go crazy with that outfit; you think you could handle it?" Momo joked.

Rukia chuckled, "I'll do my best."

* * *

Then the day of the said dance finally came. Rukia was sitting on her couch beside a box where her dress was inside. She ran a hand through the fabric and sighed. Now that she had the dress, she still had a problem. How would she get herself fixed? Momo wasn't there to help her. The girl must be busy fixing herself as well. Rukia couldn't possibly let herself become a burden.

But what about her? She thought to herself.

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed to come..." She murmured to herself. All of a sudden she heard the phone rang. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Momo? What's—" Her question got cut off.

"Look, I know you don't know how to put on make-up and stuff so as your best friend I can't possibly let you take care of something like that yourself, which is why I hired some people to help you." The person on the other line told her with a tone filled with assurance.

"Hired?" Rukia asked confused.

"Yes, I think they'll be there any moment now. I gave them everything that they'd need so good luck. Bye!" Momo replied. She seemed to be in a hurry.

"W-w-wait!" Rukia tried to speak but the other line was already cut off. Right after putting the phone back, she took the box from the couch and carried it close to her. She was about to go upstairs when all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

DING DONG

She had no choice but to get it.

"Now, who the hell could that be?" She muttered as she headed over to the door with the box on one arm. She turned the doorknob and opened the door. She was surprised when she saw who her visitors were.

"You..." was the only thing she was able to say when suddenly her unexpected guests pulled her outside taking her to the house across hers.

"What are you two—"

"We'll help you!" One of them replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, Momo asked as if we could." The other added.

"She did? But wait! Yuzu! Karin!" Rukia called out still not sure of what's going on.

"I'll hold that for you." Karin insisted taking the box from Rukia while Yuzu continued to pull the girl's hand.

"But that's—" Was all that the raven haired girl said.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on the couch watching TV when suddenly he heard the door open and the yelp of a familiar girl. It got his attention and soon he saw Rukia being pulled by his sisters.

"What the— Rukia? What's going on?" He asked as he watched the three girls go upstairs.

"I don't know!" The petite girl replied as she let herself be pulled by the girls. The three went inside the twins' room. After a while, Ichigo followed upstairs really curious about what's going on. He was about to walk to the door of his sisters' room when suddenly, Yuzu came out humming. She stopped when she saw her brother.

"Eh? What are you still doing here wearing that? Go change already!" She told him.

"But wait! What's going on?"

"It's a surprise." She replied with a little giggle. He raised an eyebrow in return.

"Nevermind, just go on already, we wouldn't want Rukia to wait for you, it'll be better if you wait for her to finish." She explained with a sweet smile then she pushed her brother away from the room. Although Ichigo was still confused, he just nodded nonetheless.

* * *

He was standing in the living room waiting. He fixed his tie for the last time and he flattened out his neat formal tux. He checked out everything for the last time. His black shoes, gray vest, black suit were all good. He was ready to go and the only thing missing is the person he's going with. He tapped his foot on the floor and put one hand in his pocket. Suddenly someone came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder forcing him to turn around.

"What the—eh? Dad?" He looked at his old man with raised eyebrows. The person looked at him with a serious expression. "What's wro—"

"Ichigo..." His dad cut him off and he closed his mouth to hear out what his father has to say.

"Listen carefully, my son. Now that you are old enough, I want to give you this." He handed the boy his closed fist. Ichigo, unknowingly held out his hand with an open palm to take whatever it was his dad was giving him. Isshin placed the item on his innocent son's hand and as soon as Ichigo saw what it was, he threw it back to the man's face.

"Ack! Why'd you do that?" Isshin yelped catching the item after hitting his face. His son's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I don't need that." He replied gritting his teeth.

"Don't need it? Well, it is better without it." The man murmured in realization as he examined the square foil covered item.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT?"The boy yelled.

"Oh? Then should I have chosen a different flavour? I think she'd like this one—"

"SHUT UP!" He yelped back flushed red in both anger and embarrassment. How could his father say such embarrassing things and take them so lightly? He can't believe it. Then out of the blue his father wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him down.

"More or less, just take it. You never know, you might change your mind." He whispered to the boy.

"I said I don't want it!" Ichigo exclaimed shrugging the old man off.

"You're so ungrateful! As your father I'm only concerned about you and my daughter in law's happiness." He said proudly.

"Concern? The only time you're concern about me is when you're blabbing about having grandchildren, and besides, you've probably poked a hole on that thing." He said pointing at the cursed item on his father's hand.

"Oh so you were planning on doing it!" Isshin said with a grin which made his son's face blush some more.

"I wasn't!" The boy shouted in disagreement.

"Don't be shy my boy, just take it already. It's still vacuum sealed and never been opened, trust me." He handed it back to him but Ichigo pushed his dad's hand away. He was getting tired of his father's persistence.

"Quit giving it to me!" He growled in annoyance

"You're the only one who'll use it in this family." The man reasoned. He tried to put it inside the boy's pocket. Ichigo struggled to stop him and grabbed the man's hand. They're at it again, grappling like idiots just because of a stupid condom until...

"What are you two doing?" The two stopped to look at the person who just spoke. Yuzu had a pout on while Karin was shaking her head in disappointment with her hands on her waist.

"Brother, you shouldn't be moving around so much now that you're all dressed!" Yuzu scolded.

"R-right." He said quickly straightening up and his father took that opportunity to put the condom in the boy's pocket.

"Hey!" He yelped he was about to fight back and return it but then he heard Yuzu growl, a really cute but scary one. He looked at the little girl who was now scowling with her arms crossed over her chest.

It sent shivers down his spine and he had no choice but to comply with his sister's demand. His dad smirked at how powerless his son is when it comes to the boy's sisters. Ichigo groaned inwardly in defeat then his eyebrows creased when he saw something or rather someone missing.

"Where's Rukia?" He asked looking around. The two girls' expressions changed into wide smiles. Yuzu was the first one to speak. She cleared her throat before she began.

"Gentlemen, we give you the new..."

"And improved..." Karin added.

"Kuchiki Rukia!" They both said with sparkling eyes as their hands directed towards the stairs. After a few moments there was still no sign of the petite girl. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. The twins looked at each other and called out again.

"Rukia!"

"Come on, you look beautiful."

"Yeah, don't worry."

She heard them call out to her. For some reason she felt nervous. She took a deep breath and slowly made careful steps down the stairs while keeping a straight posture. The sound of footsteps got everyone's attention. All eyes turned to the girl in the red dress as she stopped on the last two steps on the stairs, fluffed her hair behind her ear and turned her head to look at her partner with a sweet smile. The twins yelped "Tada!" as they held up their hands to the petite girl to give more emphasis to her presence. Isshin smirked as he saw his son just staring at the girl. He did what he had to do and gave the boy a strong push. Ichigo stumbled a little at the impact received from his dad but he quickly gain composure and looked back at the petite girl, still gawking. She lightly chuckled at his reaction as if he hadn't been pushed. Their gazed were locked on each other. He walked towards her to the stairs and her eyes just followed him as she waited on her post. The twins gave way to their brother. Ichigo stopped by the stairs and from there he looked at his partner from head to toe and back up.

She wore her crimson dress with a beautiful red crystal brooch in the middle connecting a stylish silk material around her waistband with the tip her deep v-neckline. The halter straps were tied around the back of her neck and the end goes all the way down her back. It also had an uneven layered chiffon hem. It was short in front as it reaches above her knees while at the back it goes longer reaching up to four inches above her ankle and to finish her outfit was a pair of red four inch high heels. Her hair was neatly loose which was probably preferred by Ichigo's sisters and her make-up was nicely done as well. All in all, the twins did a pretty good job. Rukia waited for him to speak but the silence went on and it made her feel awkward that he was still staring.

Wow, I feel like Rachael Cook in She's All That. She thought and it made her lips curl into a smile.

And soon someone broke the silence.

"Psst! Brother!" Yuzu called out and the boy turned to his sister.

"Say something!" She whisper screamed.

"Yeah, say something already Ichi-nii." Karin added then he looked back at Rukia.

"I... er... you look..." He tried to dig for words to say and he ended up with. "wow..." She chuckled in return. She knew what he meant though and both of them blushed. The girl looked at the side in embarrassment while the boy looked up shyly putting a hand in his pocket. Then after another round of awkward soundlessness, for some reason their eyes glanced at each other at the same time. She smiled and he smirked in return. Finally, he offered his hand to her which she gladly accepted as she took the last steps down the stairs. Then they heard an applause coming from the rest of the Kurosaki family.

"Finally! I thought you two were going to stay there forever." Karin said rolling her eyes.

"Kya! You two are sooo cute together!" Yuzu added clapping harder.

"Masaki! We're finally going to have grandchildren!" Isshin yelled clapping the hardest. Ichigo scowled and he felt a vein pop in his forehead after hearing what his dad said. That comment alone ruined the moment but then he felt her wrap herself around his arm. He immediately looked at her and saw her smiling as if she didn't hear anything.

"Let's go." She told him in a cheery tone.

"A-ah." He stuttered a bit as he responded. His dad threw him keys which he caught with his free hand. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"You know how to drive?" She asked in disbelief.

"For emergency purposes." He clarified. "And... this seem like emergency enough. " He joked.

"But you're not old enough to—"

"We're just driving to school, it's not a big deal." He reasoned.

"Oh... right." She nodded in understanding.

* * *

They were all outside now together with a black car that the head of the house owns. The night was cool and the road was lightly covered by snow. Ichigo opened the door of the car for his date. She was about to go inside when all of a sudden she spoke.

"I'll bring him home before twelve." She told them in a serious tone. Everyone was quiet for a moment but then Isshin burst out laughing.

"My dear, you can keep him longer than that!" He cried out. Ichigo rolled his eyes while Rukia's eyebrows creased in confusion. Then she gave Ichigo a questioning look as if asking him "Did I say something wrong?" The boy understood what her eyes were saying and so he mouthed, "I'll tell you later" She just nodded back before entering the car. After closing the door, Ichigo glared at his laughing father who winked at him. It sent chills all over his body, a chill colder that the freezing breeze the night brought. He hurriedly got inside the vehicle.

"Bye! Have fun!" Yuzu shouted, waving goodbye as the black car moved further and further away.

* * *

The two of them were now alone again. There were no music in the car and so she immediately brought up the topic.

"So, why was he laughing? I don't think I said something wrong, did I?" She asked still thinking about what happened before they left.

"Huh? What are we talking about?"

"I meant your dad. You said you were going to tell me why he was laughing."

"Oh... well, it's nothing. Forget about it." He told her.

"Not fair! Tell me!" She firmly said.

"I don't know, maybe it's because something like that were usually said by guys. So... he thought it was funny that you said it." He tried to explain.

"Oh... but you wouldn't have anyone to tell that to since I live alone." She cleared out.

"Yeah... I guess not..."

"But I'm serious though, you have to be back by twelve." She said but she was more like telling it to herself.

"Yes, ma'am." He responded.

"So do you think everyone's there already?" She asked this time trying to come up with another topic.

"I think so." Was all that he said. He didn't really care if anyone came there or not. Heck the president could have been there and he still wouldn't care.

"Everyone's probably itching to dance the night out." She figured trying to imagine what's going on in the party.

"Maybe..."

"And there must be lots of girls wearing all kinds of revealing outfits." She added as that appeared in her imagination as well.

"Yeah..."

"You know... showing off their legs, cleavage and big chests." She said sounding a bit grouchy just by thinking about it. His eyebrows creased.

"Uh... yes?" He replied not really sure what to say.

"Oh, it'll never be complete without that." She said sarcastically.

"You know, you should work on that issue." He began.

"What do you mean issue? I don't have an issue." She denied and the car stopped in front of the school.

"Yes, you do. That insecurity that you get when it comes to things like that." He observed.

"I am NOT insecure. Why should I be?" Rukia told him in a tone filled with confidence.

"Look, it just makes sense that since you're small then everything else should be... er... proportional?" He wasn't really sure if that came out right but either way it would have been better if he didn't say it because her face turned into an angry frown.

"Excuse me?" She said feeling really insulted.

Oh no wait... I think I just said something I shouldn't have said. He figured.

"Wait! I didn't mean—"Before he even finished his apology, she went out of the car and grudgingly slammed it shut. He quickly got out as well.

"Rukia! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" He ran after her.

"Of course you didn't mean it. Why THE HELL would I think you meant it?" She exclaimed taking quick steps away and not even looking back at the person apologizing.

"Will you please listen to me first?" He pleaded as he followed behind her.

"Oh, so that you could lecture me more about how small I am? Fine then, I'm the INSECURE, FLAT CHESTED MIDGET. There? Happy? Now, why don't you just go and find some OVER CONFIDENT, TALL CHICK with BIG TITS to go with you. I mean, ask me here? Wow, big whoop! I bet that was just your excuse to go dancing with some hot chick." And with that, she completely walked off. Ichigo was completely lost for words at the ones she just threw at him. One thing he was sure of though.

He definitely hurt her and he better fix it too... soon. Although, by the things she said, it'll definitely be hard.

* * *

Rukia burst inside the gym where the dance was held. The beautiful decorations didn't even amuse her. She was too furious to even notice anything.

"Rukia! You came!" Momo cried out as she ran towards her friend at the entrance. She was wearing a cocktail mermaid style dress. It was layered and had the combination of the colours pink and white. Her greeting ended up with an "eh?" as her best friend just walked past her.

"What's going on?" She muttered then right on cue, her best friend's date came bursting inside as well and of course, looking for his er... angry date.

"Ichigo! Over here!" Momo called out waving her hands up. The boy immediately ran to her.

"Have you seen her?" He asked knowing that Momo knew who he was referring to.

"Yeah. What happened? She seemed..."

"Angry. I know." He said finishing off her sentence.

"Care to explain?" Momo questioned with her hands on her waist. Ichigo sighed as he began to tell the girl what happened.

* * *

Rukia walked past the crowd. She stood beside the bowl of punch when all of a sudden...

"Kuchiki Rukia?" Someone called out. She it got her attention and she had no choice but to turn around. She didn't want to look snobbish and so she let out a smile at a familiar looking face.

"It's you. The guy who asked—"

"Um... Yes, I just wanted to thank you for pairing me up with Minami. She's really great." The boy clarified.

"Oh, it's nice to hear that, Yuki." Rukia replied and with a genuine smile this time.

"So... who did you go with?" The person just had to ask.

"I'm um... alone... I just came to check up on everyone." She lied. She didn't want to lie but she didn't want to tell him the truth either.

"Oh... then at least can I dance you? As a thank you." Yuki offered.

"Um... what about your date?" Rukia asked back looking for any sign of Minami.

"She won't mind, after all she's a big fan of yours." He explained.

"Oh... I'm really flattered. Well, alright then. Let's go."

* * *

"So you hit two birds with one stone?" Momo summarized.

"What do you mean?" He asked not sure of what she meant.

"You know... her height and chest. You shouldn't have said that especially since she prettied herself up for you."

"I didn't mean to." He responded sounding really guilty. The last thing he really wanted was to argue with her tonight.

"Well, no matter. Oh look! There she is now!"Momo pointed at the petite girl on the dance floor.

"What the—Who the hell is that?" Ichigo bellowed gritting his teeth.

"Wait! Don't! Just calm down. You can't just go busting in on them, she'll be mad at you more." Momo explained putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"So... now what?"

"hmm... have you tried flowers?" She suggested figuring that flowers usually work in quarrels.

"She restricted me from giving her some. She said she'll never talk to me if I did." Ichigo told her and Momo pouted.

But I guess these two are not just any ordinary couple. Way to go, Rukia! She told herself.

"So we have to go for an inconspicuous plan." Momo concluded.

"Like what?" He asked ready to listen for any suggestions. But then, someone else approached them.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here? We're over there on that table." The person said pointing at one of the tables.

"Wow! Tatsuki you look really hot!" Momo complimented as she observed the black dress that their classmate was wearing.

"And you too." Tatsuki shot back.

"Yeah, you look nice." Ichigo added admiring what Tatsuki was wearing as well.

"Not so bad yourself strawberry. Anyways, since when did you arrive?" She questioned.

"I just did." He replied plainly.

"Did you go here with Momo?" She assumed looking back and forth at the two.

"No, I came here with Lucas." Momo cleared out.

"The guy from the soccer team?" Tatsuki asked at hearing the familiar name.

"Yes!" The bubbly girl replied proudly.

"Oh... And you?" She asked turning to the orange head.

"I came here with... er... myself?" His answer ended up like a question.

"Really? Didn't you go with Rukia? I saw you two together outside." Tatsuki figured.

"You did? Um... we just arrived at the same time. Besides she's dancing with that guy... um..." He looked at the dance floor trying to make out who his date was dancing with.

"Yuki." Tatsuki beat him to it.

"Yeah, Yuki." He repeated.

"You don't know Yuki? He's our classmate stupid." She reminded him.

"R-really?" He asked unbelievably.

"Really. Now come on you two, everyone's all gathered up. They'll be happy to see you guys." She said as she pulled the two with her to one of the tables.

* * *

"ICHIG—Ack!" Keigo's greeting failed as he fell to the ground after his face came across Ichigo's fist.

"Yo!" He simply greeted back. Ichigo and Tatsuki looked down on their poor classmate.

"Oh Keigo, at least try to act normal for once especially since you're wearing something formal." Tatsuki said as she pitied her classmate.

Mizuiro spoke from his seat, "Wow, we thought you wouldn't show up."

"What made you think that?" Ichigo replied sitting beside his friend.

"Since you don't like dancing and all..." The small man reasoned.

"Depends on who I dance with." Ichigo scoffed with a cocky smirk.

"Touché!" Keigo yelled out standing up tall and proud while he continued speaking, "Which is why my mission tonight is to dance all the lovely, hot and sexy ladies—" Then someone cut off his speech with a greeting.

"Hello everyone." And just like that everyone's jaw dropped.

Tatsuki whistled, "You're more beautiful close up." The petite girl giggled and replied, "thank you" in a sweet tone. The other girls gathered around Rukia giving her compliments about how she looked. Everyone's eyes were all admiring how she looked, except for a pair of brown ones that were just calmly watching her, patiently giving out a look of longing hoping she'd look his way, and then one of the girls asked "So... who did you go here with?"

"Hmm?" There was a pause coming from the person being asked. She gave her date a quick glance which the girls didn't seem to notice. She smiled before she replied, "Actually, I came here alone. I wasn't planning on going but at the last minute I decided to check on everything and by the looks of things I guess things are quite well."

"Wow, until the dance, you still think about your job as president?" Mahana said really impressed.

"I salute you." Tatsuki joked.

"We all do." Momo added and the girls began to laugh.

"But what about romance?" Michiru exclaimed.

"Mmm... I don't think I have time for those." Rukia answered her friend who pouted in disappointment.

* * *

"Oh my goddess! She's so beautiful tonight!" Keigo sighed dreamily as he stared at Rukia.

"I agree. She's always been beautiful but tonight she's really exceptionally wonderful. Don't you think so?" said Mizuiro looking at the same person and Chad nodded in agreement.

"Ah." Ichigo simply said.

"And to top it off, my beautiful princess doesn't have a date! It's my time to shine." Keigo said with full confidence.

Actually, you're wrong. She has a date and that's me. Ichigo said to himself inside his head as he watched Keigo take his chances with his date.

The boy stood in front of Rukia and cleared his throat to get their attention. He then knelt down on one knee and offered his hand to her.

"My beautiful goddess, Rukia. You look wonderful tonight." The girls beside Rukia rolled their eyes while she herself just looked at Keigo.

"Thank you." She said. The boy looked up trying hard to be cool.

"Will you give me the pleasure of dancing with you?" He asked and there was a long pause before she replied, "Okay."

"WHAT?" Everyone's mouth gaped.

"D-did you just say..." Tatsuki said in disbelief.

"Yes?" Mahana ended the statement in a questioning tone.

Keigo also had a gaping look. Rukia tilted her head slightly. "Um... did I say something wrong?"

"Yes, you said okay." Tatsuki told her trying to make her realize what she just said. Rukia looked down at the surprised Keigo.

"What's wrong Asano? Didn't you... want to... dance?" She asked confused by her classmate's reaction.

"I-I-I DO!" Keigo stuttered and yelped as he quickly got up. She smiled back and they walked to the dance floor with her lightly pulling him by the hand. The two stood there in position with her hand on his and she gently placed the other on his shoulder. His free hand was shaking. This is what he had always dreamt of and he can't believe it's actually happening. Slowly, he placed his other hand on her waist. His fingers lightly brushed on her exposed back. He blushed when she just smiled back. They began to sway to the rhythm of the music. Rukia noticed the odd distance between them.

"You know, you can move closer if you like?" She offered.

"C-closer?" He choked a bit and blushed some more. He then complied and took a really tiny step closer. She giggled at what he did.

"Well, I actually meant move closer, like this." She took one full step forward. They were really close now and were only apart by about two inches. Keigo felt like melting. He felt like he was in heaven and was dancing with an angel. He felt light-headed and soon enough...

BLAG!

His dream ended.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" Rukia asked worriedly as her partner fell to the ground. It got a lot of attention and soon Chad came with some other guys to carry their friend. The poor guy was still smiling in happiness even though he was unconscious. He must've been dreaming now as he was brought out of the gym. Slowly, everything went back to normal, ending all the commotion. Rukia sighed as she watched her dance partner being carried further and further away. Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. She smiled back when she saw who it was.

"You really are beautiful tonight." He told her.

"Thank you." She lightly bowed in return to show her gratitude.

"So can I have this dance?" He said with an offered hand.

She lightly giggled before she nodded, "Of course Mizuiro. Just one condition though."

"What is it?"

"Please don't faint on me." She joked and they both laughed as they started dancing as well.

* * *

Ichigo sat on the table alone. He was, of course, watching his date while he thought of a way to apologize.

"Oh Ichigo, don't think so much. Try to have some fun too. I'm sure you'll be able to fix things soon." Momo assured him as she sat beside him but as soon as she was seated someone came up to her and asked for a dance.

"Yeah... I really hope." Ichigo replied. Momo gave him a worried look before she accepted the offer and walked off.

Soon, someone sat beside the orange haired boy again.

"Wow, you're alone. The food's really good you know. You don't have to mope in a party."

"I'm not hungry and I'm not moping." He simply replied as his eyes didn't peel away from the petite girl.

"Aww... are you missing Uryuu?" Tatsuki teased upon seeing the longing on Ichigo's eyes.

"What the fuck? Who the hell would miss him?" What she said definitely got his attention. Tatsuki chuckled as her plan worked and the sad look in his eyes disappeared.

"Well, it's too bad he's not here and he had to transfer to that fancy school of his near their hospital." Tatsuki reminded him.

"Who cares? He'll probably just show off his clothes which he made himself." Ichigo mumbled.

"So? He's really good at it though."

"Tsch." He replied there was a pause when he remembered what Momo told him.

_Try to have some fun too._

"So why aren't you dancing?" He asked seeing as they were the only two people left on their table.

"Me? Um... well I..." Before she could even come up with a reply, he beat her to it.

"Do you want to dance?"

"With you?" She clarified.

"No with Uryuu." He said sarcastically. "or a guy that looks like me." There was another pause with the two of them just staring at each other and they burst out laughing at the same time.

"Alright. Let's dance." Tatsuki said and the two of them proceed to the dance floor as well.

* * *

When they got there, they danced beside Miruiro and Rukia.

"Hey you two." Tatsuki greeted. The two nodded in respond.

"I thought you weren't going to dance?" Mizuiro asked Tatsuki in confusion.

"Nah, I can't say no to a friend." She told him nodding towards Ichigo.

"Can't say no? I bet no one asked you yet because they're scared of you." Her dance partner teased.

"Yeah right. And what about you? No one wants to dance with a guy with a face like yours huh?" She retorted.

"You seemed to be handling it pretty well." He shot back.

"I'm used to it." She countered and both of them end up chuckling.

"You know, you two look good together." They both turned to look at Rukia who just spoke.

"Me and this guy? No thanks. No offense though." Tatsuki told them.

"None taken." Ichigo replied as if he was used to it. He was trying hard not to look at the petite girl.

"Well you two aren't that bad either." Tatsuki said referring to Rukia and Mizuiro.

"Well, Mizuiro did tell me I had a chance if I were older." The raven haired girl stated.

"You bet although, the way you handle responsibility does count as being mature." Mizuiro wondered.

Mature huh? Acting childish and ignoring me. Does that count as mature? Ichigo thought.

"So I passed? We're together now?" Rukia joked.

"I guess." Her partner replied. The two began to chuckle and Tatsuki joined in the laughter while Ichigo just let out a weak smile.

* * *

The night went on and the dances continued. Ichigo dance with a few girls but most of the time he just kept on watching Rukia. She was dancing the whole night. He couldn't even find a chance to talk to her because she was always on the dance floor with a different guy. Well, he didn't care if she was with a different guy every time he looked at her. In fact he wasn't even counting the twenty eight guys she just danced with. He didn't even notice the way they look at her, the way she looks back at them. He didn't pay attention to those boys' hands enjoying the feeling of her skin against their fingers. Yup, that's how much he didn't care. What more if he did care? He would have pulled her out there by force.

I don't care that she's been dancing with twenty eight boys and she still haven't danced with me yet. He thought to himself which only made him more miserable.

"It's okay, I'll go back on my own. Thank you." Her voice got his attention. His gaze was locked on her as he watched her walk back to the table. Was this it? Is this his chance? His eyes followed her as she took her seat on the same table. He opened his mouth ready to say something but for some reason, he couldn't find the right words to say. And just before any word escaped his lips someone came up to her again. He scowled as he saw the familiar face.

"Wow, you do look dashing tonight." The familiar voice caught her attention she looked up at the person who spoke. Ichigo clenched his fists as he saw Rukia smile back.

"Akira, you're... late?" Her statement ended like a question.

"Well, I heard news that you came."

"So?" She asked more confused.

"So? I can't possibly let an opportunity to dance with you slip by." He said with a genuine smile.

"You came just so you could dance with me?" She summarized feeling a bit weirded out by that.

"Yes, and of course to check on everything." He cleared out.

"So, will the beautiful Kuchiki Rukia dance with me?" He said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Ichigo was sending them daggers of glares. He was hoping she'd say no.

"Of course, I will." After hearing that, he felt something sting inside him and he stood up. Both Akira and Rukia looked at him.

"Damn, I'm hungry." He muttered as he walked away.

"So let's go?" Akira said but the girl was still looking at the person who just left.

"Rukia?" He called out again.

"Huh? Oh. S-sorry. Let's go."

* * *

Instead of proceeding to the buffet table, Ichigo ended up going to Momo. The girl stopped their dancing.

"Ichigo?" She asked puzzled as she saw her down classmate.

"Hey buddy, I just started dancing with her." Momo's partner said.

"What happened?" Momo asked as if her partner didn't speak at all. Ichigo nodded towards Rukia and Akira. Momo gasped, "Oh no!"

"Come on." She said pulling Ichigo with her.

"Hey where are you—" Her partner began to protest.

"I'll get back to you later!" Momo cried out.

"Are you sure that's alright?" Ichigo asked a bit doubtful if what they did was really alright.

"It'll be fine. Let's start here first." Momo said. They were a bit far from the two because so much people were dancing it's hard to get through the crowd. As they danced, Ichigo and Momo kept on spying on Rukia and Akira. Ichigo saw Akira lean down and whisper something to his partner making the girl giggle and whisper something back. He growled inwardly and his grip on Momo tightened.

"Hey, chill. Don't worry. Let's try to move closer." The boy nodded as they did.

* * *

Akira felt someone bump on him hitting his back.

"I'm sorry." He tried to apologize slightly looking back.

"Oops sorry." Momo gasped. "Oh Akira! I didn't know you were here."

"Ms. Hinamori. It's nice to see you." He greeted politely.

"It is. Um... do you mind if we dance here beside you two?" Momo asked pulling Ichigo with her. Rukia gave her a suspicious look.

"Well, if it is alright with my partner." Akira said turning to Rukia.

"Oh... um... sure." She said in a low tone.

"So when did you arrive Akira?" Momo began to ask.

"About a few minutes ago." He answered.

"Wow, who were you with?" She asked this time as if she was interviewing him or something.

"No one, I just felt like checking on everyone and to see if the president did show up." He replied giving Rukia a warm smile.

Momo ended up with an "Oh..."

"Well, anyways—" She was about to speak again when someone else cut her off.

"Um... Akira." Rukia called out. "I'm a little tired of dancing, why don't we just sit down and talk. I mean if you don't mind."

"Of course." Akira agreed and so the two went back to have a seat.

"Rats! That Rukia! Why is she so... so... difficult!" Momo cursed.

"Hey Momo, I got an idea." Ichigo finally spoke.

"What is it?" She asked back ready to listen to the plan.

"I can't tell you now but I need you to get blue boy away from Rukia." He instructed and she nodded quickly with an "okay".

"Thanks." And with that he ran off and disappeared into the crowd.

"I wonder what he's up to." Momo murmured then shrugged and walked towards Rukia and Akira.

"Hello again you two." She spoke waving a hand and standing beside them.

"Ms. Hinamori, what happened to your dance partner?" Akira asked confused as to where Ichigo went.

"Oh him? Well he... er... had a... stomach ache." She lied. She couldn't think of any other reason.

"Is he alright?" Rukia asked sounding a bit concerned.

"He's fine. Anyways, Akira! You know I've been looking for you all night." She said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yes and I really want to dance with you, I mean you look like a prince and you're so handsome and... you know... if you don't mind?" She tried to ask trying to keep in mind that she needs to get him away from Rukia.

Akira looked at the raven haired girl as if asking her permission.

"Er... um... sure. You can go." Rukia told him.

"What about—"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm fine. I told you, I'm a bit tired." Rukia assured him.

"Alright then."

"Thanks Rukia!" Momo cheered. "Come on prince charming!" Momo exclaimed as she clung onto Akira's arm and they disappeared in the crowd on the dance floor. Rukia let out a big sigh. Now she was alone... again but not for a very long time since someone sat beside her. She tried not to react because she knew who it was. He cleared his throat to get her attention but he got no reaction from her. He did it again and this time she spoke.

"If you have a sore throat, drink some medicine or something instead of doing that."

"I don' have a sore throat I was trying to get your attention." He said bluntly. He was tired of fooling around and this time he had a limited time.

"Well you got it. So what do you want?" She asked not looking at him.

"I want... to dance with you."

"Don't you have a stomach ache?" She asked with a scowl facing him.

"Stomach ache?" He repeated scowling in confusion.

"Nevermind." She replied looking away.

"So will you?" He asked again.

"You know I would but unfortunately my feet hurt from dancing so—" She gasped when he began to lift her up with his arms from her seat.

"What the—! Are you mad?" She shrieked.

"No, you are." He told her carrying her like a princess.

"Put me down you fool!" She yelped hitting him while she struggled to get off.

"Well we have to dance now but since your feet hurt I'll just carry you." He reasoned. Her mouth gaped as she stared at him.

He's serious... That's what his eyes were telling her.

"Okay, okay, my feet are fine. I'll dance just put me down." She told him looking away and crossing her arms over her chest. He smirked and complied. He offered his arm and she sighed before taking it. They arrived at the dance floor with the song playing almost ending. They positioned themselves for the dance and began to sway even though the song playing was finished already. Then as the intro for the next song began to play, his hand on her waist completely wrapped around her holding her closer. She gasped.

"I-ichigo... W-what are you—" She said a bit frantic at how close they are to each other in the crowd. But then he just hushed her, "Sshh... just relax... okay?" He whispered on her ear in a calm and soothing tone as they continued to sway.

"I..." was all that she was able to say. She couldn't find the strength to protest and so she just went with the flow.

_We're the king and queen of hearts_

She looked around and she noticed the change of atmosphere in the crowd as if everyone was in their own world.

_Hold me when the music starts_

She closed her eyes and by their proximity she can already rest her head on his chest.

_All my dreams come true_

Her eyes snapped back open when she heard him. "All my dreams come true..." in the most coaxing tone. Her heart was racing. Her cheeks were all red and warm as she listened...

_When I dance with you_

"When I dance with you..." To his voice. He was singing... to her. She can't help but smile. It was romantic. One of the most romantic things he or anyone for that matter had done for her.

Oh God please don't let this moment end. She prayed to herself as she cuddled closer to him. She didn't care anymore if people were staring at them. She just wants to relish that moment. Their moment. In their own world.

_Promise me you're mine tonight  
_

"Promise me you're mine tonight ..." He smiled at seeing her reaction. It just goes to show that his plan worked.

_I will wait in line tonight  
_

"I will wait in line tonight..." He continued.

_While the lights are low_

She closed her eyes and let his charming voice linger inside her head.

_I'll never let you go  
_

"I'll never let you go..." He said it like a statement and it made her smile wider.

They continued to dance and he slowly twirled her at some point in the song. It was a very unforgettable moment. With eyes gazing upon each other and hearts beating for one another, the moment was definitely theirs and theirs alone.

_I'm the king and you're the queen of hearts..._

The music finally came into a close and they were back to swaying. When the music stopped, they stopped as well but remained on their position.

"Alright, you're forgiven. I shouldn't have overreacted." She said in a low tone.

"No... I shouldn't have told you that. I should be telling you how beautiful you are." He replied and it made her blush some more.

"So what do you say your highness?" He asked with a grin.

"Hmm?" She asked back confused.

"You look tired. Wanna get out of here?" He offered.

"But what about you?"

"Look, I know your feet are killing you. You've been dancing the whole night." He told her nodding towards her feet. She looked down and was reminded of how true that statement was.

"But still, don't you want to dance some more?" She asked thinking that it was the main reason why he went to the dance.

"Not when I know it's hurting you." He reasoned.

"Sorry..." She apologized. She felt like it's her fault. If she hadn't danced with so many guys or maybe if she danced with him earlier... then maybe...

She saw him shook his head. "Just want to spend the rest of the night with you."

"Would that be enough?" She asked in confusion and worry that he might just be saying that so that she could rest.

"Definitely." He assured her with a smile and it made her smile in return.

"Then, let's go."

* * *

They left the crowd without any notice. No one seemed to pay any attention. Everyone was still in their each own worlds just like our couple. The two ended up driving on the road and they stopped by an unexpected place.

"Why did we stop here?" She asked him although she really didn't mind.

"I'm... not sure either." He said while he stopped the car's engine.

"Well, we can't stay here." She said and she swiftly went out of the car.

"H-hey! Wait! It's cold outside!" He yelped as he followed her.

"It's okay, I like the cold... and the snow. Come on!" She called out. She walked carefully at the pavement lightly covered by snow. She stopped by the old swing and ran her hand on its icy chain. She smiled and looked back at the other person with her.

"Hey! Hurry up and give me a push." She cried out sitting down on the swing.

"I can't believe you still like playing in swings." He muttered scratching the back of his head.

"Oh just shut up and start pushing."

"Yes ma'am." He replied as he complied.

"Higher!" She said chuckling. He couldn't help but smile at hearing her laughter. She was just like a kid. After a few more push she was swinging on her own. Ichigo was amazed that she wasn't bothered by the cold.

"This feels so nice! You should try it!" She yelped trying to encourage him to use the other swing.

"No thanks..." He simply replied and she began to pout. She used her feet to slow down the swing until she made a complete stop.

"Too childish?" She assumed as the reason.

"Not really... it's just, I don't think going 'Weee! This feels nice' would really suit me." He said trying to imitate her voice. She chuckled.

"I guess not." She looked up at the sky. "I sure wish it snows soon." She said with a hopeful look then all of a sudden she felt him put his coat around her. She looked up at him confused.

"I know how much you like the cold but still... I can't let you get sick so at least put this on you." He explained as he sat on the other empty swing. She blushed and held the coat closer. It's really big for her and for some reason she found that funny. She stood up to show him.

"Look! It's really big." She said giggling and twirling around. He just smirked in return as he watched her. Her eyes softened as she gave back a warm smile, a smile warm enough to reach his heart. She walked towards him and sat on his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist while the other held onto the metal chain. He began to lightly swing them and she rested her head on his shoulder. Both of them were smiling and blushing although none of them were aware of it. They just knew that they wanted to stay that way. Together and just the two of them.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad I met you."

"Me too."

Rukia looked at her palms and opened them. Her eyes widened when she saw something white and cold fall on her hand. She quickly looked up.

"It's snow! It's snowing!" She cheered gleefully. Ichigo looked up as well.

"Yeah, you're right." He agreed as a few more began to fall.

"I know! Let's go for a walk." She suggested and his eyebrows crease at hearing what she had in mind.

"A walk? Can't we just take the car?"

"No."

"But it's freezing." He reasoned.

"That's the beauty of it. Come on." She said pulling him from the swing. He rolled his eyes and followed.

* * *

They walked and chat under the cold night. They were too preoccupied with talking that they didn't even notice that they were back at home.

"Wow. If I knew we'd be back here, we should've just taken the car." He said as he looked around their neighbourhood.

"Nonsense. It was fun walking. So... wanna go inside or we could just go back and get the car?" She asked.

"Hmm..." He checked his wrist watch for the time. " Well, it's still early."

"We could warm up inside for a bit." She added. He didn't argue and they went inside the petite girl's house just like what they agreed upon.

"I'm back!" She yelped and he raised an eyebrow at what she did.

"What? I was just kidding. Geez..." She said after seeing his reaction. Then she marched towards the sofa. She removed her really big coat and sat down. Rukia took off her heels as well which were really killing her feet and as soon as they were off, she sighed in relief. She looked at Ichigo who was sitting on the other side of the couch. He sent her a cocky grin and for some reason she got the message. She moved closer and lied down beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Welcome back..." He whispered on her ear.

"I haven't heard that in awhile..." He grimaced at what she said.

"I-I mean I haven't heard it the way you said it. It's just that in the mansion, whenever I arrive the maids and butlers would be there waiting for me and as soon as I enter, they'll all greet me." She explained to him.

Sometimes he forgets that this girl is filthy rich.

"So you miss them?"

"Well, they're not that bad. Most of them are really kind." He nodded then he began to kiss her shoulders. She bit her lip at feeling of his warm breath against her skin.

"So... is this... warming up?" She asked flushed pink and she heard him smirk.

"A-anyways... I have the um... ah..." She tried to speak but he buried his face on the crook of her neck. "P-pictures... for t-the... ah..." Now he was nibbling on her ear.

"I-Ichigo!" She yelled making him stop.

"What?"

"Listen to me." She said firmly.

"I am listening. You were talking about some pictures. Right?"

"Yes, it was the pictures taken by the newspaper club from some of the events in the past year. Do you want to see them?" She offered.

"Er... sure..." He replied uncertain if that was a good idea but then he thought that since it's just pictures it'll probably just take a few minutes.

"Great! They're in my room. Come on." And so she pulled him off the couch.

* * *

"No stupid, that one goes here with the others." She scolded.

"R-right." He replied complying to her orders.

Now he wasn't sure of how it happened but they ended up assorting the pictures. At first Rukia brought out a box filled with so many mixed up pictures and the next think he knew they were...

"Okay this one... I don't know what kind of picture this is." He said looking at the picture and turning it around hoping he'll find out what picture it was.

"Then throw it away." She told him not even peeling her eyes from her work. She's too preoccupied with what she's doing that he didn't even glance at him.

He sighed and after a few more pictures and a few more excruciating moments with the pictures...

"Okay that's the last one." He said handing her the last set of pictures.

"Great. Thanks a lot for helping me. Organizing went faster because of you." Rukia told him as she closed the box and returned it to its place. That's when he remembered. The reason why they ended up sorting the pictures and him helping her was because if he didn't, she would have done it alone and it would take her forever to finish. She sat back on the edge of the bed and lied down her back.

"I'm glad that's over." She sighed in relief.

He lied down his on back as well and replied, "Ah."

He closed his eyes and unknowingly put his hands inside his pockets. His eyes swung open when his hand came across the horrid thing inside it. He immediately sat up.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked in concern.

"N-nothing. It's fine." He replied nervously.

"Are you sure?" She questioned sitting up, not convince by his answer.

"Y-yeah, I just... listen... I have to go now." He said sounding a bit in a hurry.

"Now? Oh..." Her face fell down after hearing that he needs to leave.

"So I'll just see you tomorrow..."

"Mmm." She nodded. He leaned down his lips meeting hers for a kiss. The kiss started out slow until it gradually became more passionate. Her hand cupped his face as they deepened the kiss. Her mouth opened and his tongue entered by instinct.

"Mmnn..." He heard her moan as their tongues fought making him quickly break away from her lips.

"Shit." He cursed through his teeth.

"Sorry did I do it wrong?" She asked worriedly after seeing his reaction.

"N-no. It's not your fault. I just really need to go now." He insisted.

"Can't you stay a little longer? You know we could talk..."

"Sorry I... can't." He said standing up.

"Oh... Alright." He glanced at her and saw her down. Now he's feeling bad for leaving and he hasn't even left yet.

"Rukia I..."

"No, it's okay. You should go." She told him with a smile but even he could tell that it was a fake one. He sighed and ended up sitting back on the bed.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

She smirked, "Anything." She said before she lied back down and spread her arms.

"Anything huh? That's a tough one." He said as he tried to bring up a topic when she beat him to it.

"Ichigo... Do you think... I'll ever get married?" The question made him quickly turn to her.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Nothing... I just wonder what it'll be like." She said staring at the ceiling.

"Of course you'll get married. Isn't that your dream? To have a family?"

"I guess... Hey, Ichigo..." She called out again and this time he lied down as well before he answered.

"Hmm?" He was looking at the ceiling now as well.

"When you get married, make sure to invite me okay? I want to be there." His eyes widened at what she said. For some reason it struck him like a sharp blade. He turned to her. She didn't seem to be bothered after saying that.

"Stupid, of course you'll be there. How could there be a wedding if the bride isn't there?"

What he said surprised both of them. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ichi...go..."

"I-I mean, if you want to." And the two of them blushed.

"W-what I really meant was... er... um... I... really don't know what I mean..." He murmured then she began to laugh.

"W-what the hell are you laughing for?"

"Nothing." She replied innocently and it made him blush some more. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest as he sat up. She continued to chuckle.

"Hey, it's not funny so stop laughing." He warned scowling deeper.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." She said biting her lower lip in the process to stop her laughter from coming out. Then she took in a deep breath to end her laughter and she sighed dreamily.

"I can't wait to hear that line."

"What line?"

"You know," She lowered her tone as she continued, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Then she ended up chuckling again.

But what he said next made her stop. "So may I?"

"Hmm?" he leaned down until his face was above hers.

"May I kiss the bride?" He asked politely. She smirked and closed her eyes. He slowly leaned forward until his lips gently pressed on hers once again. Their lips moved to express the feelings they have for each other. Slowly, their bodies were moving as well. Before they knew it, both of them were completely lying on the bed with him hovering above her. They broke from the kiss and both of them gasped for air. He rested his forehead on hers and he stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"I can't..." He whispered in a husky tone. "I just... can't taint you..."

"But you're..." She tried to speak.

"Sorry... I have to stop or else I not gonna be able to—"

"Then don't..." She said and she looked away shyly. She knew the meaning of what she just said. He stared at her for a moment and spoke again.

"Rukia... I want you to think about this... I'm going to be honest and right now I really want you... badly... But I can't do anything and I will not do anything unless you tell me to..."

"Unless... I tell you to?" She repeated.

"Mmm. Because... once you give me everything, I'll be giving all I have as well." He explained.

"Then... be gentle... okay?" He stared at her again to see if she was serious and as their eyes gaze upon each other they both got the message. He leaned back down again for a slow sweet kiss and while their lips were busy, her hands undid his tie, pulled it off him and threw it to the side. Next she unbuttoned his vest and shirt until her hands touched his bare chest. He moaned at contact. Wherever she touched left a burning sensation. She sat up so that he could undo the knot of her halter straps. Once it was loosened, he lied her back down and began sending hot kisses on her neck. He slowly pulled down the halter straps and kissing every skin it exposed. He stopped by her collar bone but continued to pull down the straps. She could feel the fabric moving lower until it finally uncovered her mounds. For some reason, her arms crossed over her exposed chest to cover them. He stopped his ministrations on her neck and shoulders and looked down on what she was covering. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh... Okay, I guess we could do it while you cover that." He joked. Then he sent butterfly kisses on her cheeks.

"N-no... It's not that..." She tried to reason but she didn't know how to explain.

"Really?" Then his lips met hers again for a deeper kiss and as they concentrated on that, Rukia placed her hands on Ichigo's shoulders. He pulled back to look at her face. He was about to look down when all of a sudden...

"Wait!" Her hands grabbed his face and held it in place before it could even get a view of anything down there.

"W-what?"

"Well, I um... it's just... you see... my um... you know... is..."

"I didn't understand anything." He muttered.

"What I meant was... my THAT is not really... you know... that... big..." She said while she blushed in embarrassment.

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so? We all know that almost half of the male population prefer girls with big tits." She stated.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm not part of that population of male."

"So you're saying you're part of the other half that prefers flat chested girls?" She questioned him with a suspicious look.

"Neither. I'm part of the one out of a million people who likes Kuchiki Rukia the way she is." He simply said and that statement alone made her smile. Then her hold on his face loosened. He closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her shoulders again. He slowly travelled down to her chest and once he reached it, he pulled back and opened his eyes. He blushed at the sight of her bare breasts. Of course, it was the first time he had ever seen those and he wasn't sure of what to do. He met her gaze again and saw her panting with her red cheeks. She looked away feeling embarrassed and so he decided to leave it to his instincts. He gently took one mound in his hand. It wasn't that she was flat or anything. She wasn't. It's just not that big, however it does fit perfectly in his hand. He noticed her squirm to his touch. He began to knead and she let out a soft moan of pleasure. He moaned back as he ran his thumbs through her nipples. He lowered his face down and took in her tip in his mouth. She gasped and purred as she felt him suck on her bundle of nerves. Her fingers raked his hair and she arched her back as he did the same thing to the other. Then she helped him remove the rest of his upper clothing and he let her hands explore his chest and abs going lower and lower until she reached his belt. She fiddle with the belt as her hands tried to undo it. He grinned and decided to help her with it. Before they knew it, the belt was off and his zipper was open. She ran a finger on the bulge of his boxers. He shivered at her touch and he quickly buried his face on her shoulders trying to hide his craving for her to touch him. She did it again and this time he groaned. She was new to this too but she wasn't stupid enough to not notice that he likes what she was doing. Her two fingers traced the edge of his boxers, slowly hooking them and pulling the garment down. He moaned again and began kissing her neck moving up to her ear.

"Ah... shit..." He moaned on her ear as he felt his member now out of his boxers.

"Um... ah... I-Ichi-go..." She called out in a shaky tone.

"Mmm..." He replied as he continued on what he was doing.

"I... I can't... s-see..." She said timidly. Well it's not that she wanted to see it, she just can't because his big body was blocking her view and... and... Oh, who is she kidding? Of course she wants to see it! It's her first time so at least she needs to get a view of the guy's you know...

When he realized what she was implying it just made him red again and he replied with an "O-oh..." in understanding. He stretched his arms that were supporting his weight to pull himself up a bit. She looked down and blinked.

So that's what it looks like. She thought then she began to scowl.

His eyebrows creased as he saw her reaction.

"What's wrong?"

"I just... do you think that would fit inside me?" She just had to ask.

"I... er... don't know... maybe... I haven't heard any not fitting before..." He replied shyly.

"Oh..."

She ran a finger on his length.

"Mph." He responded biting his lip in the process. She teased the tip of his length then looked at his reaction. She smiled when she saw him panting but still scowling.

"W-what are you smiling for?" He asked.

"Nothing... I just can't believe that doing this..." She wrapped her hand around his member. He groaned and his arms felt limp. He supported himself with his elbows so that he won't crush her she giggled.

"...would make you whimper." She continued.

"You evil... evil... girl." He said and she chuckled in return.

"Are you sure you want to bad mouth me now?" Her hand stroke him up and down then stopped.

"Ah..." He moaned. "S-sorry..." He apologized and it just made her giggle at how submissive he was being.

"Oh... what now... should I stop?"

"N-no!" He exclaimed.

"Then beg me not to." She said. He groaned and leaned down for a passionate kiss. She moaned in return.

"Please..." He whispered then kissed her again.

"Mmnn..." She let out and she moved her hand up and down. As her hand moved faster their kiss became deeper.

"Oh fuck... f-fast...er... ah..." He groaned as he broke his lips from hers. She complied and pumped faster. The feeling was so good, it was driving him crazy but he felt like he needs to do the same for her.

"... hah... ah... s-stop..."

"Hmm?"

"W-wait... ah..." She stopped her hands from moving and she could hear him huffing.

"What's wro—" She froze when suddenly he dug his hand inside under her dress skirt. She slowly let go of his hard member and placed her hands on his chest. He lightly whimpered at the sudden loss of touch but still continued what he was doing. His hand began to rub her inner thighs and his actions sent tingles down her spine. Then he hooked his finger on the hem of her undergarment. He stared at her for a moment as if asking for permission. She gazed back at him then placed a hand on his cheek. He moved his face closer to hers until their foreheads and noses were touching then her other hand came up to caress his face. She closed her eyes as he pulled down her underwear. They opened their eyes and looked at one another intently. He gently pecked her lips then his fingers parted her wet folds. She gasped and her head was thrown back. He dived down and kissed her throat. He could feel it vibrate when she released a prolonged moan as his finger began to rub her clit. Right now he was relying on his instincts and he's pretty sure he's doing well by the way she's reacting.

"Oh... Ichi-ah... nnn... ah..." She moaned as his hand continued to tease and pleasure her. Her toes curled at the sensation it sent her. She didn't think it could get any better but then he entered his finger inside her.

"Ah!" She gasped and he began to pump in and out. "Oh... my... g-god..." She groaned as his finger penetrated her. She was hot and wet; he couldn't help but moan back. The faster he moved, the wetter she got and the easier it was to pump.

"R-rukia..."

"Mmnn..." She couldn't speak. The feeling was making her loose her sanity however it was making her lover want her more. The thought of being inside her was turning him on even more.

"I want you... now..." He whispered in a husky tone as he pulled out his finger. She was huffing for a moment then he asked, "So... Yes? Okay?"

"Okay. Yes." She replied with a smile. He kissed her forehead then positioned himself on her entrance.

"Um... I think this is gonna hurt... so—" She cut him off by pecking his lips.

"Just shut up." She told him. He smirked then began to push himself inside her. He groaned as the head of his cock got inside. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head and he was breathing hard.

"Ah... so tight..." He groaned.

"S-sorry." She quickly replied and she tried to part her legs some more to help him. He pushed some more until half of him was inside then he looked at her intently caressing her cheek with one hand. All of a sudden, with one swift thrust he was completely inside her. At the same time he quickly leaned down to meet her lips and muffle her scream. She can't help but scream. It was painful. Hell she knew it would be but she never thought it'll be that much. She closed her eyes shut to try and forget the pain. Ichigo knew it would hurt her and now he's trying his best to concentrate on their kiss rather than to wildly thrust in and out of her. After a few more seconds she felt the pain subside and she began to respond to their kiss. He pulled away and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Does it still hurt?"

"A-a little..." She said shyly.

"I'm sorry." He said in a guilty tone then he ran hot kisses on her neck.

"Ichigo..." She groaned.

"Sshh..." He hushed her then his hot kisses turned to sweet butterfly ones as he reached her cheeks. She smiled. It kind of tickles her. He stopped and smiled back.

"So... ready?" He asked. She tensed at hearing the question.

"Y-yeah..." She replied a bit hesitant. But instead of doing what she was expecting him to do, he kissed her lips again and as it became more passionate he slowly pulled his shaft and thrust it back in.

She gasped and let out a long "ah..." breaking their kiss in the process. He did it again and again. She saw his face, he was trying to hold back. He was worried that he might hurt her if he went faster. And so she moved her hips to meet one of his thrusts. They both gasped.

"I-it's okay... p-please..." She told him in a shaky voice. He nodded then he gradually quickened his pace. Before they knew it even the bed was rocking with them. She yelped his name. She didn't know what to do or where to cling on. She could feel her whole world shaking and her sanity disappearing. She had never felt this much pleasure, the kind which she never knew existed. Her head was thrown from side to side as she let out continues gasps and moans. He was panting back while he watched her whimper. She blushed and covered her mouth with her hand. He scowled.

"W-what's wrong?" He asked his voice shaking together with his pace. She closed her eyes shut and let out a muffled moan. That's when he understood what she was doing.

"H-hey... I-it's okay... I... I like... hearing... your voice... p-please... say my name..." He told her in his husky voice. She took off her hand and did what he told her. He quickened his pace some more. He could feel it. The pleasure was building up inside him but he can't... not now... not yet... not there... it wasn't right...

"Rukia... I'm pulling out..." He told her slowing down his pace.

"No don't!" She yelped wrapping her arms around him. "I still need you... please..." She begged moving her hips to thrust some more.

"Ah... fuck..." He cursed and instead of slowing down, his pace was quicker again.

"I... I can feel it..." She said as she felt that something good was going to happen. He felt the same thing and he had an idea of what it was.

"I'm almost... there..." He groaned.

"Ah...I... I'm gonna..."

"Please... give it to me..." He whispered and with that she let out another prolonged moan as she came. She was clawing on his back as she gave him everything just like what he wanted. Right after her, he reached his limit as well giving him everything he has in return. He felt so limp after reaching the peak of pleasure. He was gripping the sheets to try and support himself up but then his lover stretched her arms wide. She smiled telling him that she'll catch him. He complied and let his arm fall limp, gently letting himself rest on top of her huffing. She wrapped her arms around him. Soon his breathing went back to normal.

"I love you…" He whispered on her ear.

"Again…" She responded with a smile. He smiled as well then he began to whisper, "I love you…I love you…" again and again sending butterfly kisses on her cheeks. She giggled and he stopped for a moment to look at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You're not answering." He told her.

"Were you asking me something?" She said in confusion.

"Do you love me?"

"Ichigo, isn't what we did enough of an answer?" She reasoned.

"I still want to hear it." He insisted.

She sighed before speaking, "I. love. you. so. much. Kurosaki Ichigo." He smirked then rolled to the other side of the bed. One of his hands held hers while the other came around her and held her close.

"Shouldn't we take the rest of our clothes off?" She figured.

"I... guess..." He said and they did. Then he pulled the sheet over them and they both cuddled close to each other.

"You're so warm..." She said.

"It's too bad you like the cold."

"Well, I like you better than the cold."

"Really?"

"Yeah, screw the cold." She said and they both chuckled.

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"What if my brother finds out, what would you do?"

"I'd probably do this..." He said gently kissing her lips. Her eyebrows shot up.

"You mean you'll kiss him?" She asked unbelievably.

"No stupid. I'd kiss you and tell him that I love you. I won't let even the most powerful man separate us." He assured her.

"Really?"

"Promise." She sighed at hearing that and cuddled closer to him.

"Why? Are you worried?" He can't help but wonder why she asked.

"A little..." She replied honestly.

"Well don't."

"But—"

"Sshh. Just sleep. Okay?" He couldn't possibly let her worry about that now.

"Alright." She said in defeat closing her eyes. After a few minutes of sleep her eyes opened again.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" He groaned a bit annoyed.

"Who do you think won back at the school dance?" She asked.

"Who cares?" He said kissing her neck and holding her close while her back faced him. She bit her lip and sighed.

"Hey wait, what time is it?" She asked but he just buried his face on her neck and groaned.

"You have to go home before twelve, remember? So you can't sleep here." She said trying to reach for the alarm clock on the side table but he just pulled her back by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing? It's Christmas tomorrow." She said frowning.

"So?" He replied and he nibbled on her ear. She had to fight the urge to moan.

"S-so?" She sat up covering her chest with the sheet and she looked at him, "You have to go home or they might get suspicious."

"Suspicious? Don't you want people to know about us?" he asked scowling.

"I—" She sighed, "it's not that." She said resting her head on his chest and her tone softened.

"Then what is it?" He said putting an arm around her and she cuddled closer.

"It's just that I want this to be just us… for now… I don't want any other intrusions… distractions… or any interruptions…" She said as she drew patterns on his chest with her finger.

"Why so secretive Ms. Kuchiki?" He asked smirking.

"Then, why so revealing Mr. Kurosaki?" She asked smirking as well.

"Revealing? Me? I'm not the only one not wearing anything right now—"He chuckled but that earned him a punch on the stomach coming from the petite girl. He rubbed the sore spot with his other hand while the other was still wrapped around the girl. She was pouting and blushing he could tell even if she wasn't looking.

Yup, from tonight onwards this woman was his, and nobody else's.

"No but really you have to go now." She said as she straightened up.

"What? Why?" He asked back with a scowl.

"Because I made a promise. And besides, people are waiting for you." She began pushing him away.

"Who cares, I'm not leaving." He said plainly but firmly.

"Who cares? I do. And why not?"

"Because..." He stared at her for a few seconds.

"Because what?" She asked again.

"Because I don't want you to wake up alone and I figured that since you just had your first time maybe you'd want to wake up next to the person you did it with." He explained sitting up and scratching the back of his head. She gave him a warm smile. She appreciated that. It was really sweet of him to think about that.

"Thank you... but you still need to go." She said forcefully pushing him to the edge of the bed.

"H-hey!" He yelped but when he fell he pulled her with him.

"Kya!" She squealed as they both hit the ground together with the sheet. Ichigo began to laugh.

"Are you alright?" He asked his lover.

"Just put me back on the bed please." She told him in a low and serious tone.

"Hey, were you hurt?"

"Please just do it." She said looking down. His smile changed into a worried expression before he complied and carried her back to the bed.

"Hey..." He said in a soft caring tone as he sat beside her.

"I'm fine. Will you please go now?"

"I..." He was about to argue again but he ended up sighing instead and complying to what she said. She watched him pick up his clothes all over the floor. He looked back at her with a cocky smile.

"Liking the view?" He scoffed.

"Hmph. Not really." She replied looking away. He then started putting on his clothes back and by time she looked back, he was already wearing his vest. He sat beside her again and she began to fix his tie. While she did that his eyes observed her face then his gaze went lower down her chest. The sheet was covering that part of her and surprisingly it remained there. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Huh? What?"

"Don't even think about it." She warned pressing the sheet closer to her bosom.

"Fine I won't. So I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Yes." She replied. He leaned down for another kiss. The kiss ended up more passionate than how he intended it to be. He tried his best to stop before it gets any further than that.

"I think we should stop." He said.

"I think so too." She agreed.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm already wearing my clothes."

"You sure are." She added with a smirk.

"Well... bye..." He turned around but she didn't expect him to turn around again. He quickly pecked her lips and whispered, "Merry Christmas" before he ran out of the room. She blinked twice and looked at the clock.

"Well what do you know... I brought him back late... So much for promising..." She said after glancing at the clock that said 12:15am.

"Anyway..." She got off the bed and pulled the sheets. "I still have a lot to do." She said to herself as she stared at the stain on her bed.

* * *

After getting back the car, he took one last look at the petite girl's house before he decided to go back inside his house. In the living room he saw his sisters sleeping on the couch with the television on.

"Were they... waiting for me?" He asked himself then he smiled. He went upstairs and came back down with blankets. He covered each of them with a blanket then closed the TV. The twins must have been really tired because they were both sleeping soundlessly. He went back upstairs and in his room. He was pretty tired himself. He didn't even want to change but he forced himself to. Unknowingly his hand went inside his pocket and he pulled out the condom his dad gave him. His eyes widened.

Oh no... He thought then he looked out the window. He stared back and forth at the house across theirs and the item on his hand.

But what if... he started but didn't finish. He returned it inside his pocket and continued to change. Once he was lying down on his bed he raised his hand up.

"If ever that does happened... I'll do my best and take responsibility." He swore closing his fist.

* * *

The next morning he went downstairs yawning. One of his sisters probably heard his yawn and his footsteps on the stairs.

"We're in the kitchen brother!" Yuzu cried out and with that, he headed straight to the kitchen.

"What's cooking?" He asked at the smell of something good.

"It's a surprise!" The little girl replied. He continued to walk to where his sister's voice was coming from but then he froze at the sight of someone unexpected.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"G-good morning." He replied stammering a bit in surprise. She just smiled back and continued slicing an apple.

"What are you—" He didn't finish his question when his sister's greeting cut it off.

"Good morning brother! Merry Christmas!" Yuzu greeted in a cheery tone while she stirred something in the pot.

"Yeah, merry Christmas." He greeted back.

"Morning." Karin added not even looking at her brother and just went on chopping some carrots.

"Ah. Morning." He replied then he looked back at Rukia.

"So you're here because?" He asked their visitor.

"I'm helping." She answered proudly and slightly raising the knife. There was a pause before he looked around again.

"So where's the old man?" He asked his sisters.

"Not here." Was Karin's answer.

"He went out. He said he was going to buy decorations and stuff. I also made him buy some ingredients. He'll be back soon I think... unless he's still going to get his costume from the cleaners. Although I honestly think that his costume is getting a little too old for him..." As Yuzu explained Rukia held out a piece of the sliced apple to Ichigo. She mouthed "aah" for him to open his mouth. He did and she placed it in. His lips lightly closed around her fingers as he ate the apple. She pulled back her hand and licked her fingers. She gave him a grin before going back to what she was doing. He smirked and began chewing the apple.

"I see." Was his reply to his younger sister. Yuzu gasped.

"Brother! Don't eat the apples yet! I'm going to use them later!" She scolded.

"I told him not to." Rukia added. The boy's eye twitch.

You little witch. He thought to himself.

"Well, Ichigo might end up eating everything here. Come on, let's go outside and away from the temptations of food." She said pulling the boy with her.

* * *

They left the house and now they're walking along their neighbourhood.

"So... about last night..." Ichigo began.

"Last night? What about it?" She asked back.

"Well... you know..." He tried to dig for words to say.

"Do you mean the part when we went to the playground?"

"No. I meant the part after that." He explained.

"Which part?" She asked sounding a bit unsure of what he was talking about.

"The part where we did it." He ended up saying word per word.

"Did what?" She asked this time.

"IT!" He yelled.

"You mean go home? After we went to the playground we went home, remember?" He stopped walking after hearing what she said.

"What? No! We went back to your place and we..." She looked back at him and lightly giggled.

"Silly, did you forget? You drove us both home and we went our separate ways." His mouth gawked at what she was saying now.

"But the pictures...?" He said in a disbelieving tone as his mind tried to remember.

"What pictures?" She replied.

"The ones we sorted!" He yelped really frustrated.

"Are you... alright?" She asked him in concern as she saw him stay still for a moment. He was really confused.

"Was it... a dream?" He murmured.

Impossible! It felt so real. He argued with himself.

He stared at her unbelievably.

But if it was real how come she doesn't... remember? This thought made him scowl deeper and soon he got his answer.

"Hahahahaha! Oh my god, that was so funny! Your face was priceless!" She exclaimed laughing out loud and clutching her stomach at the same time.

"What the... hell..." His eye began to twitch.

"I was kidding, stupid. Of course it wasn't a dream, trust me. If it was... I'd know." She told him as her laughter continued.

"You'd know? How?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"I have proofs... " She reasoned.

"Like what?"

"...you don't need to know." She simply replied as she continued to walk.

"Spill it midget." He said following her behind.

"No. And don't call me that."

"Are you..." He gulped "...pregnant?" He asked in a low but serious tone. She stopped skipping and quickly looked back at him.

"I mean... it's possible, right?" He said eyeing her intently.

There was a pause before she laughed again. "Stupid! Of course I'm not pregnant. Besides, you won't find out that quickly."

"But it is... possible... right?" He repeated.

"I..." She found it hard to stare at his serious face so she just looked away and lightly nodded.

"But don't worry. We couldn't possibly have hit the jackpot on our first try. Anyway let's talk about something else." She quickly added with her mood suddenly changing. She really didn't want to talk about nor think about something like that right now.

"Which reminds me, we'll be leaving next week to go to our mom's resort." He stated.

"Really?" It made her pause again. "So... how long will you be staying there?" She asked back knowing that it would take awhile.

"About three days." He answered walking towards her.

"Oh... I see." She stood still after hearing his answer. Her face suddenly fell into a sad look.

"What's the matter?" He asked this time putting a hand on her head and looking down to try and look at her face. She pulled him closer then she held him tight and he held her back into a hug. She sighed after inhaling his scent.

"Why do I feel like you're not coming back?" she said. He kissed the top of her head.

"Now why would you think that?" he said calmly.

"It's just... I don't know..." She shrugged.

"Anyways I told you this because I was going to ask you if you wanted to come."

She looked up at him in surprise while remaining in their position. "Huh? Me?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll like it there."

"Um... that's nice of you to offer but it's your family bonding. I don't think I should be there." She thought as she broke away from their hug.

"Well I don't think my dad and sisters would mine, you are family to them... and to me." He clarified.

"Wow, I really love to but there's still a lot to take care of here. I can't afford to miss anything. Maybe next time okay? There... is a next time, right?"

"Whatever you say." Was all his reply.

* * *

As the day passed by Rukia spent her Christmas with the Kurosaki's. She had so much fun. It was much better than the boring old parties her brother holds every year. Now she's waiting inside her boyfriend's room waiting for the said person to arrive. Soon the door opened and she smiled in excitement.

"So this is where you've been hiding." He said as soon as he saw her on his bed.

"I wasn't really hiding." She cleared out.

"Yeah right and what are you doing here exactly?"

"Nothing. Just waiting."

"For what?"

"You."

"Me? Why?"

"Just sit down and you'll find out." He complied then raised an eyebrow.

"Close your eyes." She told him.

"What?"

"Just shut up and do it." She demanded.

"Fine." He said in a grouchy tone but followed nonetheless.

"Ready?" She asked and he could tell that she was smiling from her tone.

"Yeah, yeah." He said.

"Open!" She yelled.

He opened his eyes and saw a box in front of him covered with fancy gift wrap.

"So? Don't just stare at it. Open it! Hurry!" She said really excited.

He murmured "Alright, alright" then unwrapped the present. He was surprised to see what's inside.

"Woah!" was all that he could say.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what to get you but since you like Shakespeare and I saw that you have a set of his works over there..." She said pointing at the shelf on his room "...which you have some missing, I decided to buy you a new set."

"And you bought the hardbound ones." He said running his hand through his present relishing the feeling.

"Of course, they have to be original so that you'll take good care of them." Her logic was a little odd but he didn't mind. "I-I will! Thank you!" He replied with a big smile.

"I'm glad you like it." It's true. It really does make her happy whenever she sees him like that, smiling like an innocent child who looks like he just got a present from Santa Claus.

"Like it? I love it! This must have cost a lot." He figured but she just shrugged before she replied, "Money isn't really that important."

"I guess not if people are as rich as you." He stated while he examined his present some more.

"Anyway..." She cleared her throat. "So...?" She asked hoping he understood what she was implying.

"Huh?" He asked back and she held out her hands excitedly. He blinked twice.

"What?" He asked again and she smiled sweetly some more.

"I... oh..." He said in understanding. Then he leaned down and quickly pecked her lips.

"Merry Christmas." He said. She blinked twice in surprise and confusion.

"What was... that?"

"I... er... kinda didn't get you any..." He said letting out a nervous laugh while he scratched the back of his head.

"You... didn't get me... anything?" She repeated as her brain tried to process the words he just said.

"Well you told me not to bother." He reasoned.

"Because I told you not to bother? Ichigo, when a girl says not to get her anything, it means you have to get her something!" She yelled.

"R-really? Wow, girls are so complicated."

"No, boys are just plain idiots!" She retorted with a pout.

He sighed, "Whatever you say." He didn't want to argue anymore. "Oh by the way, Yuzu said you should spend the night here so just get the extra futon in the closet." He explained as he lied down on the bed. She shook her head in disbelief at how lightly and carelessly he was taking this.

"Hmph." She cried out. "I hate you. How could you? And to think it's Christmas..." She grunted as she marched towards the closet.

"I can't believe you're stupid enough to not get me—" She froze on her spot as she opened the closet.

"I didn't know how to wrap it. It's pretty big so—"

She cut off whatever he was saying as she yelped "CHAPPY!" with a bright expression and a wide smile hugging the big bunny stuffed toy tightly. She's really cute when she smiles like that, it always make him smile back. She looked at him.

"Eh?" He let out and suddenly... "oof—" he said after she jumped on him and hugged him as well.

"Thank you Ichigo!" She said in a really jolly tone. He stroke her hair before he replied, "You're welcome."

She sat up and observed her new toy.

"Oh you're so cute and fluffy! I love you soooo much! I want to hug you forever!" She yelped cuddling the toy again and again.

"You know Mr. Chappy, Ichigo was pretty smart to choose you as a present."She told the bunny.

"I wonder what I could do to properly thank him."

"Kiss him." He said in a high pitched tone as if trying to sound like it was the toy that said it. She looked at him but he wasn't facing her. She began to chuckle.

"Kiss him? Do you really think I should do that Mr. Chappy?" She asked the toy.

"Yes." He replied in the same tone.

"Do you think he'll like that?"

"Yes... er..." He ended up replying in his normal voice then he coughed and did the high pitched tone again. "Yes he will..." It made Rukia laugh.

"Well you know what Mr. Chappy, if he really wanted a kiss he didn't need to pull you into it. He just needs to get it himself." She said and the two both looked at each other. Rukia placed the bunny on the side of the bed. Ichigo moved closer and pulled her into a kiss. She slowly leaned backwards until she was lying on her back. He pulled away for a moment to look at her then for some reason both of them looked at Mr. Chappy at the same time. Ichigo scowled in annoyance and tipped down the stuffed toy until it fell on its back. In return he got a punch on the chest from Rukia.

"Why'd you do that?" Rukia scolded.

"It was looking at us."

"So? It wasn't doing anything to you."

"It's annoying." And with that he received another hit.

"Ouch! Damn it... stop doing that!"

"Stop insulting Mr. Chappy."

"Fine." He leaned down and kissed her again but then they heard someone call out from outside.

"Ichigo!"

"Big brother! Come here, hurry!"

"Hey Ichi-nii!"

He groaned as he continued to kiss his girlfriend but then she was the one who broke away from their kiss.

"You should go." She told him.

"Later." He whined as his kisses went to her neck.

"Ah... I'm serious." She said and he looked back at her.

"I'll wait for you. Now go." She assured him cupping his face with her hands.

"You better not go anywhere. I'm not done with you yet." He warned.

"I don't plan to." She replied with a devilish grin and with that he went out of the room.

* * *

It took him awhile to come back since he had another brawl with his father. He was successful at going back to his room alive though. He opened the door and entered.

"Sorry I took awhile I was..." He cut off his own statement at what he saw. Behind him were his sisters.

"Hey big brother where is—"

"Sshh..." He hushed them as he pointed at the person sleeping on the bed. He walked towards her and looked closer at her face. She was hugging Mr. Chappy as she slept like an angel so peaceful and beautiful. He placed a bundle of hair dangling in front of her face behind her ear. She didn't even move. She was probably tired. After all, she did have lots of fun on her first Christmas with the Kurosaki family. Ichigo smiled and kissed her forehead. She just moaned at the feeling but went on with her sleep.

"You owe me midget but I'll let it slide this time. I'll get you tomorrow so you better prepare yourself." He told her before he stood up, walked out of the room and closed the door behind.

A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! IMAGINE BEING GROUNDED FOR ALMOST A MONTH! No phone, internet and TV! I died that month. Oh well, now I'm reincarnated hahaha XD MY GOSH I MISS WRITING SOOOO BADLY that I just had to come up with something this long! The last time I wrote this before I was punished, it was about 1/3 of how it is now. Shit! I swear I'll always be a good girl FOREVAH and EVAH! I don't want to suffer like that ever again! I felt like I was in PBB but I'm not famous oh! The horror! Anyway, back to the story. So this is how Ken'ichi was made I was just thinking that maybe you guys would like to know that and some of the flashbacks before were in this chapter too. And BTW, the song King and Queen of Hearts by David Pomeranz. You see my friend told me that if someone were to sing to her while dancing, she'll want him to sing that and I guess I'd like that too. And also, I got the lyrics from youtube so... I'm not quite sure if they're right. Sorry for the errors and the long chapter, I know you guys probably hate that but... I just had to get this out. Please review! I really missed you guys sooo much. Thanks a lot for reading. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	48. Surprise?

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 48: Surprise?

He groaned while he fluttered his eyes open. His vision was a bit blur but as it got clearer, he got a view of his closet and the side of his desk. He realized he was lying on his side and so he lazily sat up while rubbing his eyes with his hands. He yawned and blinked his watery orbs. He unknowingly turned his head to look at the floor. After seeing clothes scattered all over it he turned to the other side and saw another person sleeping beside him. She wasn't wearing anything although the sheets were covering her body, keeping her warm. Only her head and a slight part of her shoulders were exposed to the cold. He stared for a moment then all the memories of last night returned to him. He leaned down to observe her face closer. He smiled. He was enjoying the view of her sleeping so peacefully like a child. His eyes softened and he began to gently stroke her face. He had always dreamt of this moment, to wake up with her beside him. To him, this was the best morning he has ever woken up to so far in years. And now, it's time for her to join him. He pecked her lips and did it a few more times until her eyelids began to flutter. She slowly opened her eyes and waited for her vision to become normal. She heard him whisper "good morning" and when she was finally able to make out his face, she smiled and lightly kissed him back replying "good morning" as well. She closed her eyes once more and returned back to her slumber. The other person scowled.

"Hey, wake up." He said in a soft tone lightly shaking her. "Wake up. It's morning already."

"Rukia... Rukia... Rukia? Hey midget, open your eyes." Then he opened one of her eyes using his fingers. She groaned in annoyance and slapped his hand away. She turned her back on him with a scowl. He frowned but didn't give up. He nuzzled his face on her neck sending her sweet kisses but that didn't work either. She shrugged him off and pulled the sheets up to hide herself under it. He felt his eye twitch.

What the heck is wrong with her? He thought.

He tried to pull down the sheets but she had her grip on it as well.

Okay, trying to pull the covers isn't working, let's try going under it. He figured.

After diving himself under the covers, he grinned at the thought of another plan. She flinched when he ran kisses on her back. She tried hard to not react but then he began to poke her again and again making her flinch some more. Soon he was already tickling her. "I-ichi..." She tried to stop her laughter and tried to shake him off but he continued with a chuckle. Then instead of letting out her even a slight giggle, she pulled down the covers and yelled "enough!" in an angry tone. His smile disappeared when he saw her face. She didn't look very happy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She questioned while angrily glaring at him.

"Me? You're the one who wouldn't wake up!" He reasoned.

"Didn't it occur to you that maybe I wanted to have some more sleep?"

"Look, I promised to wake you up and I did." He tried to remind her.

"Ugh... you don't have to be so persistent. You're just like Ken'ichi." She said rolling her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Make sense though since he's my son."

"Yeah... I knew he got that from you." She mumbled and he smirked. Rukia looked at the smirking man then sighed before closing her eyes again.

"Don't tell me your going back to sleep again." Ichigo grunts with a frown.

"No... You tickled my sleepiness away idiot."

"Then what's wrong?" He asked confused.

"I don't know... I just feel lazy? Is that normal?" She asked putting a hand on her forehead.

"Did I tire you out last night?" He scoffed, it made her blushed then she smacked his face. "Ouch—"

"As if!" She immediately yelled back. "Although... I just realize that this is the first time that I've ever woken up next to you..."

"I know... feels good huh?" He teased with a grin. She rolled her eyes and stared at him then her hand came up to stroke his cheek.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked at the sudden change of action. She smiled.

"Nothing." She replied shaking her head.

It's really you. This isn't just a dream. I'm so happy. She thought looking at him intently.

"You sure?" He asked taking her hand and giving her palm a kiss.

"Mmm." She nodded.

Oh how she loved him so much. She wished she could wake up like this every single day, with him next to her.

"I almost forgot! I told Yuzu I'd help her with preparing breakfast today." She yelped, quickly pulling her hand back.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked in surprise.

"Downstairs of course. I can't help Yuzu if I'm here." She replied propping herself up with her elbows.

"Now?" He ended up asking in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes now. When do you eat breakfast? At night?" She said sarcastically as she continued to sit up.

"But wait—Now?" He asked again grabbing hold of her arm to try and stop her.

"Why do you keep on asking that?" She looked at him in confusion then raised an eyebrow as she waited for an answer.

"Well, we could stay here for a moment." He suggested.

"Stay here? Why would I stay here? Besides you already woke me up." She reminded him while trying to shake his hand off her.

"But—Mmmmnnn..." He didn't know what to say so he just buried his face on the crook of her neck and moaned. After seeing him do that, she knew what he was implying.

"Oh... no." She answered pushing him back.

"Why not?"

"No. I have to get up now to help Yuzu." She told him firmly.

"Yuzu's been doing that for a long time, she could do it by herself, you don't need to help her." He clarified sending kisses on her cheek.

"You are so selfish..." She pulled herself away while she shook her head at how childish he was acting.

"I am not. Seven years..." He reminded her. "Do you think one night will cover that?"

"I don't care, it's still a no." She told him plainly, crossing her arms over her chest. "And besides, I'm not as turned on as I was last night." She added.

"We can work on that." He replied and with one swift movement she was lying back down on the bed again.

"N-no! We are NOT working on anything." She retorted giving all she has into pushing him away. "If you want to do it, do it by yourself or solo or something."

"But it feels so much better when I do it with you." He reasoned kissing her again. "Please..." He tried to sound charming this time.

"No... I'm in a hurry." And she sounded like she wasn't even affected by the things he was doing.

"It'll just be quick."

"But—"

"Please..." He pleaded a bit persistent.

"No." She replied turning him down once more.

"Fine then I won't let you go anywhere." He muttered dumping his whole weight on her.

"Kya! Get off! You're so heavy!" She tried to wiggle herself out. He just lightly lifted himself up before whispering again. "Just one round..."

"Alright fine!" She yelped in annoyance. "Just a quick— mmph..." He cut off her statement by smashing his lips against hers and in no time their hot and passionate kiss was making her moan. His hand grabbed her hip and began to rub her thighs parting her legs altogether. She moaned again and wrapped her legs around his waist positioning herself for him to enter. He raised an eyebrow at her. They were both panting.

"What? We're in a hurry. Remember?" She said and it just made him smirk before he did what he had to do. As soon as he was inside her, he groaned and began to pound into her. The bed was creaking together with the movements but they didn't have the time nor the right thinking to worry about that. They were too preoccupied with the pleasure both of them were receiving.

"Oh... ah... g-go f-faster... ah..." She moaned and he complied by doing a quicker pace clutching the sheets in the process.

"Ah... nnn... h-hard... der-ah!" She yelped when she felt him hit something that really felt good. She moaned for him to do it again. He complied as he understood what she meant.

"Oh... my god!" She screamed in ecstasy and her head was thrown back as well.

"S-sshh..." He tried to hush her although he loved hearing her moan so submissively he can't help but think that people might still hear them and the bed was noisy enough as it is. She yelped his name again and again.

"K-keep going! Ah..." She choked a bit.

"Ah... I'm almost—"

"Ah! I'm there!" She yelled letting out a prolonged moan afterwards as she released a powerful orgasm. He groaned in feeling her walls contract around his member. Soon it made him come as well.

"Ruk—mph!" he didn't finish when her lips immediately caught his and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He lost balance and fell on her but she didn't seem to care. Both of them were panting and covered with sweat. She began to run kisses on his face.

"H-how did you do that?" She asked him looking so happy and satisfied.

"I guess I'm really good at it huh?" He scoffed at seeing her reaction.

"Oh yes... yes you are." She assured him without a doubt kissing him again and again. "I think... that was... my best one." She told him in between kisses.

"The best one so far. I can do much more than that..." He said in a coaxing tone, it made her blush but she just smiled.

"So..." He smirked, "What do you say? Wanna do it again?" And with that question, her face turned into a straight one.

"No." She answered in a very serious tone.

"Eh? I thought you loved it?" He asked while he scowled in confusion.

"No matter how much I loved it, it doesn't mean we have to do it again and again. I mean there would still be other times." She replied shyly.

"So is that a no? Are you really sure?" He asked sounding really hopeful that she'll change her mind.

"Yes."

"Last offer?" He said again.

"I swear if you try to do it again right now, we're NEVER going to do it again. EVER." He stared at her for a moment. Then sighed and pulled out of her. He knew it'll be quite impossible for them not to do it again in the future; at least he'll make sure that they will and he's certain that she's not going to be able to resist that especially after what just happened and how much pleasure she just had. But even so, he decided to just let it slide this time. After all, they did both agree to one quick one. After a few moments of just lying down and trying to regain some energy back, one of them finally sat up. He watched her try to fix her raven hair.

"It's no use. I can't let them see me look like I just had sex." She murmured to herself upon noticing that her hair was pretty messy.

"I prefer to call it making love." He corrected giving her a cocky smirk.

"Haha. Whatever." She replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

It's your fault that I look like this. Oh damn it, why do you have to be so good at it. She cursed. Rukia pouted while she tried to comb her hair with her fingers. Ichigo just kept his gaze on her.

Who would have thought just a while ago she was so submissive. He thought to himself.

"Hey I know something that would cheer you up." He said when an idea popped in his mind.

"Cheer me up? Look, I told you I don't want to have sex anymo—" He immediately cut off her statement.

"Not that. Just close your eyes." He told her.

"But—"

"Just do it."

"If you make a wrong move, I swear I'll kill you." She warned before complying.

He reached for something inside the drawer of his desk. "Okay, give me your hand." She followed and held out her hand. He placed the object on her palm then closed it back afterwards.

"Open your eyes." She did and she gasped at seeing the item she was now holding.

"Oh my god! You kept it!" She squealed unbelievably looking at the familiar Chappy phone accessory that he gave her on their first "group" date. He wrapped his arms around her but she just continued to examine the small bunny.

"I looked for you..." He began in a whisper. "But no one seems to know where you are, it's like you disappeared on the face of the earth..."

"I know... Well that's the power of my brother." She murmured then looked at him with apologetic eyes. "Sorry I wasted your time." She said in a guilty tone putting a hand on his cheek. He lightly kissed her back. "You are not a waste of time. Don't ever say that again." She fiddled with the phone accessory.

"So... can I keep it?" She asked referring to the Chappy item.

"Ah. It is originally yours." He reasoned.

"Well, finders keepers."

"Then think of it as an extended Christmas present."

"Thank you." She said warmly kissing his cheek.

"And guess what..." He said smirking again.

"What?" She asked in confusion at seeing him grin.

What else could there be? She asked herself as she tried to think of something.

He pointed at the closet. She stared back and forth at him and to where he was pointing at until she got the message.

"Oh don't tell me..." She said excitedly. He nodded before she even finished.

"No way..." She said in disbelief at what he's implying.

"Then go check." He told her. She stared at him for a moment to see if he was joking or not but he just nodded at towards the closet once again. She gleefully got off the bed and quickly slid the door open. And there it is...

"Oh! Mr. Chappy! It's been so long!" She squealed grabbing the fluffy toy and giving it a tight hug. It was so big that it was able to cover her naked body. She was expecting it to be old, dirty and ragged but it looked so new and completely neat. It hasn't changed a bit. It was just like the first time she received it. She faced him and smiled brightly.

"You remember?" She asked referring to that night.

"How could I forget? You owe me one that night." He replied and she turned to look back at the stuffed toy with a warm smile. "I miss you so much." She said kissing the bunny's nose.

"Hey." The person on the bed called out. "Merry Christmas..."

"Merry Christmas and you too Mr. Chappy." She greeted back then tightly hugged the old present once again.

* * *

"Promise that you'll visit us again okay." Karin said as they all walk towards the front door.

"Oh my dear boy, don't forget your grandpa." Isshin told the little kid he was carrying with one arm. Ken'ichi chuckled then hugged the old man. "I won't. Thanks for everything grandpa." He said in a cheery tone then Isshin put him down so that his daughters could say good bye.

"Kichi! I'm missing you already!" Yuzu yelped giving the boy a tight hug.

"Thanks for the yummy pudding aunt Yuzu." The boy said.

"When you come back I'll make sure to make you a big batch." Yuzu promised.

"Hooray!" The kid cheered. Karin kneeled and hugged the kid this time.

"And when you come back I'll teach you how to play soccer." She told him.

"Really? Promise?" Ken'ichi asked excitedly with wide eyes.

"I promise." She assured him ruffling the boy's raven hair before she straightened up.

"Thanks again for letting us spend our Christmas here." Rukia spoke this time bowing her head to Isshin.

"Oh my dear daughter in law! It saddens me to see you leave but please take care of my insolent son." He exclaimed giving the raven haired woman a tight bear hug.

"I-I will uncle." She tried to answer and gasp for oxygen at the same time. As soon as Isshin let her go, Yuzu caught Rukia in her arms.

"Oh Rukia! Don't leave!" Yuzu pleaded.

"Yeah, it's been like forever since we last saw you! Why do you have to leave so soon?" Karin added hugging the woman as well.

"Don't worry you two. We'll be back before you know it." She tried to cheer them up. "Oh, and Yuzu..."

"Hmm?" The girl looked up.

"Thanks for taking care of Mr. Chappy for me. It's because of you that he's still in great shape after all these years right?" Rukia figured giving the girl a warm smile. She was really grateful for that.

"Y-you're welcome..." Yuzu replied then tears began to form in her eyes.

"Aww... Do you really have to go now brother?" Yuzu asked Ichigo with puppy dog eyes hoping he'd change his mind.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Karin added sounding a little sad as well. Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I still have to go to work tomorrow so..." Ichigo tried to explain.

"But... but!" Yuzu wanted to reason and she began to sob.

"Oh, don't cry Yuzu." Rukia tried to comfort her while stroking the girl's hair.

"That's right my beloved daughter. Don't cry, after all we never know..." Isshin wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder. "When they come back there might be another Christmas present with them." He said winking at Rukia. She blushed after understanding what he was implying then she looked away.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ichigo mumbled gritting his teeth in annoyance. Isshin pulled his son down with him and began to speak in a low tone that only the two of them could hear.

"Oh don't play innocent with me boy... I heard you two this morning... Ah... Keep going..." Ichigo's face turned red but his dad continued "Oh... Ichigo..." the old man moaned trying to imitate someone.

"SHUT UP!" His son hollered beating down his father. Isshin just laughed at Ichigo's reaction.

"Well they're at it again..." Rukia muttered rolling her eyes. Karin shook her head while Yuzu sighed. Ken'ichi wasn't sure of what's going on however he just smiled feeling that everything that's happening is normal. He looked at his mother, aunts and the two men wrestling on the ground. He was happy to finally meet his true family and especially to be part of it.

* * *

"So we have to get a cab there." Ichigo began.

"I guess." Rukia replied. The two adults were watching the little kid run merrily on the pavement lightly covered by snow.

"Be careful Ken'ichi it's slippery. You might hurt yourself." Rukia told the boy who didn't even bother to look back.

"I know." Ken'ichi plainly said.

"Then don't run." Ichigo tried to add. Ken'ichi pouted and turned around to face his parents.

"I'm not running you two are just slow." The little kid cleared out then he stopped upon noticing something. His parents stopped walking as well.

"Huh? What's wrong Kichi?" Rukia asked. Ken'ichi looked back and forth at the two.

"You two are..." He began.

"Hmm?" Ichigo added looking intently at the kid and waiting for him to finish.

"You're holding hands!" The boy exclaimed with wide eyes, pointing at his parents' intertwined fingers. Rukia and Ichigo's eyebrows shot up. They were stunned at what their little boy just said. The two looked at each other then back at Ken'ichi.

"Well, do you want us to hold your hand?" Rukia offered her hand and letting go of Ichigo's.

"NO! Mom what are you doing?" The boy yelled angrily.

"Eh?" His mother said in confusion. Ken'ichi marched towards them taking his mother's hand and handing it back to his father.

"Dad! You're not suppose to let go!" He scolded.

"B-but she—" Ichigo tried to reason but the kid just scowled some more. The man looked at Rukia who just shrugged. Ichigo scratched the back of his head then sighed before holding back the woman's hand.

"There. Happy?" He told the kid. Ken'ichi crossed his arms over his chest then smiled and nodded.

"Good." His dad smiled back. Then unexpectedly the kid hugged both his parents. Although he had small arms he tried to make the two adults fit inside his hug. The two both looked at each other again then bent down to be levelled with the kid.

"Hey what's wrong buddy?" Ichigo asked putting a hand on the boy's head.

"Yeah... what's gotten in to you?" Rukia questioned putting her hand on the kid's forehead to check if he's sick.

Ken'ichi shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just happy that my wish came true."

"Wish?" Rukia repeated.

"What wish?" Ichigo asked also confused at what the boy said.

"Last night we saw a shooting star. Aunt Karin and aunt Yuzu told me that if I made a wish, it would come true." Ken'ichi explained.

"So you wished for us to hold hands?" Ichigo joked and Ken'ichi chuckled.

"Nope."

"Then what did you wish for?" His mother asked.

"I wished that mom and dad would get back together so that we can all be one big family." Both of their eyes softened at hearing the little boy's wish. It was so innocent yet very touching.

"Come here you." Rukia hugged her son tightly and Ichigo ruffled the boy's hair. The boy chuckled.

"And I wished to have a little brother." The little kid added and his parents froze.

"Huh? What's wrong?" The boy asked after noticing their reaction.

* * *

_He watched her put back the stuffed toy in the closet._

"_Hey what's wrong? Don't you want it? You can have it back too you know." He insisted but she shook her head._

"_No it's not that. I just feel like he's given better care here so I guess I'll just leave it here for a little while and besides I already have this..." She raised the phone accessory."... And I have you."She continued. His lips curled into a smile and he scanned her from head to toe. She was now looking for her undergarments._

_"Liking the view?" She scoffed when she caught him looking at her._

_"Not bad." He replied with a grin. She bent down to pick her underwear then threw something back at his face. She giggled._

_"What the…" He grabbed the garment from his face to look at it. He growled and threw it to the side when he realized that it was his boxers. He glared at the woman who continued to get dressed. She picked up her black dress and held it up then pouted._

_"You almost tore it…" She said after examining the said dress._

_"Almost." He reminded her and she sighed before putting it on._

_He had to admit that seeing her without anything on was a great view but the black dress really wasn't that bad either since it really suites her._

_She fixed her dress trying to dust it and remove any wrinkles. However she didn't really have to since the dress smoothly fell down to her knees and it was still beautiful, sparkling even. She proceeded back to sitting on the edge of the bed to put her high heels on. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Damn, you look so fucking sexy in that dress." He whispered on her ear._

_"Oh, please. I know you prefer me without it." She said rolling her eyes and he couldn't help but grin at how true it was._

_"Yeah… I just might actually tear it up this time." He said and she gasped in return._

_"Don't you dare!" She warned pointing a finger at him. He just chuckled and kissed her shoulder moving to her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him more access and she closed her eyes to lavish the feeling of his hot breath against her skin. He whispered her name and she can't help but moan back._

_"Wait." He stopped upon remembering something else._

_"What?" She asked quickly turning to face him._

_"We... didn't… use protection." He said with a hint of worry but she raised an eyebrow._

_"You're kidding me right?"_

_"What?" His eyebrows creased more in confusion._

_"You worry about that now, right after we did it… twice?" She asked unbelievably._

_"Well... er... I..."_

_He wanted to say that it was actually fine with him but..._

_"It's just that, you—" He didn't finish when she began speaking again._

_"Well wasn't it better doing it without the hindrance of a condom or anything?" She bents down and puts on the other shoe._

_"I-I guess—"_

_"Anyway, you don't really have to worry about anything 'cause I'm on the pill." She said sitting back up and looking at him._

_"What do you—" He didn't even get a chance to finish his question when she spoke again._

_"Yes, it's a pill. You know, for birth control. You take it if you want to have safe sex. It's the alternative for a con—"_

_"I know what it is." He cleared out._

_"Oh... then why do you look so surprised?"_

_"I... nothing." He said burying his head on her neck and shoulder once again._

_"Wait." He stopped again._

_"What now?" She asked really annoyed this time._

_"Why were you on a pill anyway?" He question staring intently at her as if the fate of the world depends on her answer._

_"Well, I'm always on the pill since, I work late and I have a lot of men co-workers and you know, you just can't help having fun sometimes so you need protection." She reasoned and he growled with his arm tightening around her._

_He remembered a certain red head._

_She began to chuckle upon seeing his reaction._

_"Okay, okay, I'm kidding." He then looked up at her still scowling._

_"Why are you mad anyway? It's not like you haven't done it with other women before." She said and it struck him._

_He looked away feeling embarrassed._

_She sighed. "Well, I don't care about that... since I got you first." She said and her statement made him quickly look back at her. She had a smirk on but he just stared in disbelief._

_"Actually… I did it before… we didn't even use any protection." He confessed._

_"Oh really? Don't you carry some with you?"_

_"Yeah but that's just to fool Uryuu because he tends to freak out, you know how it is but I never use it though." He replied._

_"So… where is she now?" She asked plainly._

_"I thought you don't care?" He said with a grin after seeing how curious she was._

_"Fine then don't answer."_

_"To be honest, I still have her screaming until now..." He whispered on her ear. She smiled at knowing who he was referring to. He kissed her cheek then hesitated but still asked, "What about… you?" He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer._

_"Me? Well, I haven't done this in years. Sure, I dated but most of my time was spent on studies, work and spending time with Ken'ichi… and—oh but wait. I remember doing it with this guy…" She began. He scowled at the woman waiting for her to continue. She tapped her chin._

_"Well, he was really good at it…" His arm tightened around her._

_"Yeah… I remember now, I think you know him too…" She looked at him but he just gave her a look that said "whoever that is, he's dead"._

_"He's about as tall as you, he always scowls and he had orange hair." She said chuckling as she ran her hand through his hair. With that, his scowl immediately disappeared and was replaced with a smile._

_He knew that it was her way of saying..._

_You were my only one._

_He felt relieved at hearing that. He didn't know what he'll do to anyone else who dared touch his woman._

_"You really thought I was good back then?" He asked resting his forehead on hers. She smirked._

_"Well, you got better." She assured him and their lips met again for a short kiss. She put a hand on his cheek as she stared at his eyes with a soft smile._

_"I really have to go now. Try to get changed or put some decent clothes on before your dad catches you in that state." She said standing up, walking towards the door and out of the room._

* * *

And so that answers the question.

"Um... listen Ken'ichi that's not... um..." Ichigo didn't know how to explain the situation to the kid.

"Kichi, we're not going to have a baby yet." Rukia said bluntly. Ichigo's eyebrows shot up at hearing the woman's direct handling of the situation.

"But grandpa told me this morning that I'll be having a little brother or sister." Ken'ichi reasoned. Ichigo wanted to smack the hell out of his father again.

"Well maybe grandpa meant that maybe you will be in the future..." Rukia tried to clarify.

"So... I'm not going to be a big brother?" Ken'ichi asked his hopeful tone dying down.

"No, at least not yet." Ichigo answered.

"Oh... I guess the star really does grant only one wish." The boy said face down.

"Don't look so sad honey." Rukia said kissing the boy's cheek.

"Yeah, you never know... maybe someday... in the future... if your mother doesn't mind." Ichigo said glancing at the petite woman. She blushed but agreed, "That's right, maybe... but we just can't now."

"Why? How hard is it to make a baby?" Ken'ichi asked in curiosity putting his parents in the hot seat once again.

"It's... er... it takes a lot of... energy?" Ichigo tried to answer but it ended up like a question and he got pinched on the arm by the petite woman.

"Ouch! Shit..." He yelped in a muffled tone.

"What he means is that... it takes time... er... and... luck?" Rukia tried to explain this time.

"But grandpa said—"

"Forget what your grandpa said." The man said cutting off his son's statement and carrying the kid up on one arm.

Your grandpa only says bullshit that will only pollute your mind. Ichigo added in his head.

"So... shall we go home now?" Rukia asked wrapping herself around the man's free arm.

"Let's go!" The boy cheered.

"Ah." Ichigo agreed.

* * *

He opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He glanced at the wall clock that says 10: 50 in the evening. He turned to the little boy sleeping soundlessly beside him. He fixed the sheets pulling them up to cover his son's small frame. The boy didn't even react. He then placed a gentle kiss on the kid's head before he finally got off the bed and made his way out of the room. He walked through the hall and towards another door. He didn't bother to knock and just turned the doorknob. It didn't surprise him to find that the room was unlocked and so he just decided to enter.

She was going through some papers when all of a sudden...

"Hey." She heard someone spoke.

She gasped in surprise and immediately looked up. "Oh! I-I didn't notice you enter. Did you knock?"

"Knock, knock." He joked but she just rolled her eyes. "Okay, I didn't knock." He told her slowly making his way towards her.

"So... what are you doing?" He asked curiously after seeing the pile of papers she was holding.

"Nothing." She replied looking back on the papers.

"Wow, I didn't know that doing nothing requires so much concentration." He scoffed sitting on the edge of the bed. She didn't even look up at him this time as she spoke.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep in Ken'ichi's room?"

"Well, I can't sleep when I know you're here." He said with a cocky grin but it was like she didn't even hear him. She was too preoccupied with whatever she was reading. He scowled and crawled onto the bed to sit next to her.

"Alright, you are definitely doing something." He said feeling annoyed and looking at the papers as well.

"Huh? Did you say something?" She asked proving the she wasn't paying attention to him at all. He scowled and grabbed the papers from her.

"H-hey! Give it back!" She yelped trying to reach back for it but he just held it away.

"What is this anyway?" He asked.

"It's nothing, just give it back Ichigo!" She shouted in annoyance.

"No, seriously. I won't give it unless you tell me."

"Rrr... fine." She sat straight in defeat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yoruichi faxed it to me after we arrived home." She explained. Ichigo sat straight as well and began to go through the pile of papers.

"So... You're working? At home?" He tried to summarize what she was doing.

"Am not!" She quickly denied.

"Wait till I tell Kichi his mother's bending the rules again." He scoffed with a cocky smirk.

"No don't! Look, Yoruichi sent it to me so that I could check some of the errors. However what I don't understand is why she's in a hurry to get it." She tried to explain.

"Errors huh?" He muttered then observed the charts again. "You mean like this one? Shouldn't it be here if it is sixty?" He pointed at the lines of the graph.

"Yes, that's one. Anyways, since they need that in the office I'll be going tomorrow. Ken'ichi said Hiro invited him to come over so I'll just take him there first then I'll go straight to the office." She told him but he didn't even glance back.

"Hey, Ichigo. Are you even listening to me?" She questioned him with a scowl.

"Yeah, yeah... I just... Hey! I found another one!" He cheered like a little kid pointing proudly at the error.

"Oh yeah, I guess I must've missed that." She said after taking a look at what he was talking about.

"Damn, no wonder you were so preoccupied with this." He said giving her back the papers.

"Well, I'm almost done anyway."

"Then, I'll help you so that you'll finish quicker." He offered.

"Fine, you can check these ones that I finished in case I missed something." She said handing him some papers.

"It's just like our economics project. You do the work and I check." He added while taking the documents and it made her smile.

"I guess so."

"What happened to that anyway?" He just had to ask since he wasn't actually there in the last few months of their school days.

"Things got a little busy so our teacher just asked for a full summary report about the whole thing."

"Oh... what's our grade?"

"I... forgot... come on that was like years ago. What could you possibly gain if you found out our grade now?" Was the last thing she said before they both got to work. A few minutes passed and they finally finished what they were doing. Rukia piled all the papers together and placed them on the side table before sitting back on the bed.

"Thanks for the help." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied placing an arm around her shoulders to hold her closer.

"So..." He began his voice changing into a soft and enticing tone. She blushed and she felt his hand stroking her skin gently. With that, she knew what he was implying.

"No... we can't..." She immediately answered putting a hand on his chest and lightly pushed him away.

"Why not?" He asked pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Because you still have work tomorrow and you need to go to sleep." She replied running a finger on his soft lips.

"But this would only take a few minutes." He explained his kisses travelling down her neck. She closed her eyes submissively and let out a soft moan as he began to suck on her skin leaving a mark in the process. It was clearly seen even if the light was only coming from a lampshade on the side table. He soothed the bruise with his tongue and proceeded to make another one. He made sure that the marks he left won't be seen when she wears her office suit the next day.

"Ah..." She let out in ecstasy as her fingers raked his orange hair. He pulled up then dived back down to meet her lips. Their kiss deepened and he began to grope her. She let out gasps of surprise at everywhere he touched. Their tongues battled and both of them moaned at each other's taste. Everything was so heated up until...

Kriiiing! Kriiiing!

"W-wait..." She gasped for him to stop but he just groaned as he continued and so did Rukia's phone that just kept on ringing. She tried to reach for it beside the pile of papers on the side table but it was really hard for her to concentrate when her lover was doing some very good ministrations. When she finally got the phone she faced him with a serious look.

"Please..." She begged. "Stop for a moment okay? This might be important." She told him stroking his cheek with her hand. He sighed in defeat then nodded, "fine."

"Okay, good boy." She praised then pecked his lips before she finally answered the phone. It was an unknown number so it might just be important.

"Hello?"

"Rukia!" The person called out on the other end.

"Renji?" Rukia guessed at the familiar voice and it made Ichigo grimace at hearing the redhead's name.

"Yeah, I'm borrowing my friend's phone right now. Mine was busted." Renji explained.

"Oh I see..." was all her reply.

What could he possibly want? Ichigo thought in annoyance and soon he got his answer.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He heard Rukia greeting back. Ichigo felt his eye twitch. Now, he didn't care anymore if she might hate him for this but he began to send kisses once again on her cheeks and neck. She tried to shrug him off but he wouldn't stop. She was about to get out of bed when he suddenly wrapped an arm around her holding her in place. Then he began to massage one of her mounds.

"Ah..." She moaned. It made Ichigo smirk.

"Rukia? Are you alright?" Renji asked in concern. Rukia felt so embarrassed at what she just did so she tried to make an excuse "I-I mean, ah, it's better late than never." She said then she chuckled nervously shooting Ichigo a death glare.

"So is that why you called?" She asked hoping a little that that was it.

"Um... yeah... I guess. But oh! There is something else!" Renji said as his mind tried to remember.

"R-really? W-what?" She ended up asking in a shaky tone as her lover began to rub her inner thighs.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The other person asked really not convinced with the answer she gave him earlier.

"Y-yup!" She choked when Ichigo suddenly pushed aside the fabric of her undergarment and entered a finger inside her. She tried to control her hard breathing.

"Oh... well, I just wanted to ask if you're watching the news right now?" Renji plainly asked.

"N-news?" Rukia asked then she bit her lip as hard as she can to not let a moan out as the person beside her began to pump his finger in and out of her. She had no choice but to hold the phone away when he quickened his pace. She tried to let out her moan as softly and as inaudible as possible. She could hear Renji still talking on the phone but she couldn't understand what he was saying anymore. It's either because her mind was half stable or the phone was held far away from her ear or both. Ichigo slowed his pace and smirked.

"Here, I'll help you with that." He whispered on her ear in a coaxing manner, taking the phone from her hand which she unknowingly handed obediently. As Ichigo put the phone on his ear he could hear Renji still talking "Rukia? Hello? Rukia you still there?"

"Look stupid, you're kinda ruining a good foreplay right now so would you mind calling later." He replied before turning off the phone and throwing it on the side.

"I-ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled after hearing what the man said.

"Hmm?" He asked his fingers moving quicker again.

"Ah... W-why did you s-say that?" She whined breathing hard and clutching the sheets on the bed.

"I just told him the truth, besides I did tell him to just call again later." Ichigo reasoned.

Although I doubt he'll call again in a very long time after hearing that. He thought with an evil grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Renji remained sitting frozen. He was gawking with wide eyes, gaping mouth and his friend's phone still on his ear letting out beeping sounds.

Ichigo and Rukia... He didn't even finish his thoughts when his friend began to tap him.

"Yo, Renji, can I have my phone back?" He began to shake Renji when the red head didn't respond.

"Hey, you okay dude? I brought a new bottle of—" His friend didn't even finish his statement when Renji suddenly grasp the person's arm then grabbed the sake bottle that the man was carrying and he began to chug it down

"Woah! I wonder what happened." Was the last thing that Renji's friend murmured before he walked away to get another bottle.

* * *

He walked through the hall with a smile on his face. He couldn't help it. He was in a really good mood. Every person he passed by could definitely notice the unusual cheerful aura coming from him. The only thing lacking was for him to skip merrily to his office while humming.

"Looks like our pupil is in a great mood." The bald man said as Ichigo passed by him and his companion.

"This is great Ikkaku! It's time for us to make use of our plan." Yumichika cheered with bright eyes putting his hands on Ikkaku's shoulders.

"What plan?" The person's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"You know, the one I told you about before. Our plan of interrogating Ichigo while he's still in that state, he's bound to tell us everything." The other person explained.

"Oh... your plan. Waiting for him to be in a mood like that took a lot of time." Ikkaku murmured.

"I am so brilliant." Yumichika praised himself.

"Your plan sucks." The other person commented.

"Well I don't see you coming up with better ones!" Yumichika yelled back annoyed. Although he did have a point "Tsch" was Ikkaku's only respond.

Ichigo entered his office and as expected, someone's already there waiting for him. The said person adjusted his glasses before he spoke.

"You actually came in on time. I was expecting that you would extend your holiday." Ishida began his lecturing but Ichigo didn't seem to mind.

"Yo! Isn't it a great morning?" He greeted with a wide grin while he walked towards his desk and comfortably sat on his chair. His reaction got the other person's attention.

"Are you... alright?" Ishida couldn't help but ask since his officemate's actions were giving him the creeps.

"Never been better in my entire life." Ichigo replied putting his hands behind his head.

"You're creeping me out now" was what Ishida said but the other person just ignored his friend's comment and just continued to grin.

"I'm not sure if I should be asking you this even if I actually couldn't care less about it, but for the sake of formality how was your Christmas?"

"I had the best Christmas of my life." Ichigo replied proudly.

"Best huh? Spending time with your dad became the best? Now I really want to know what happened." Ishida asked sounding a bit interested.

"No stupid, how could you even suggest that? I thought you were smart." The orange head retorted.

"Fine. I give up." Ishida said in defeat. He didn't feel like playing 20 questions right now but then the other person let out a cocky grin which gave him a big clue as to what the reason is. "Oh no wait. Don't tell me."

Ichigo began to snicker and Ishida knew what it meant.

"Whatever it was it has something to do with Rukia. What did she do now? Kiss your cheek?" He asked with rolling eyes.

"Kissing is not even half of it."

"You mean... you slept with her?" Ishida exclaimed unbelievably with wide eyes.

"Ah... best night of my life!" Ichigo confirmed.

"How is that even possible? I thought she hated you." Ishida muttered in confusion.

"It's a long story but story cut short, everything's going great now."

"Wow. No wonder you're in a great mood. You lucky bastard, you finally got what you wanted."

"What about you? Didn't you spend Christmas with Orihime?"

"Actually, no. We spent most of the time talking on the phone though. She had to visit her grandparents so..." Ishida began to explain face down.

"You should've come." Ichigo cut off his friend's statement. He was sort of feeling bad for the guy.

"I know but I needed to work." Ishida answered feeling more miserable.

"Work? Work on what?" The other person asked confused at what kind of work could he possibly work on.

"A few papers and bunch of stuff, I was planning on calling you but I figured you'd be busy in your dad's place and it might just slow down the job."

"And why were you working?" Ichigo asked this time.

"Before Christmas I got a call from our boss." Ishida began.

"A call? You mean the old man Yamamoto?"

"Yes."

"No shit! The old guy actually knows how to use a phone?" The orange haired man commented a bit stunned.

"Ichigo, the man owns a big corporation, he has bound to own more than a hundred phones for all I care and you expect him not to know how to use it?"

"Good point. So... what did he call you for?"

"Well do you remember a few months ago we were suppose to have a meeting but it got cancelled because of another emergency meeting?" (A/N: Chapter 2 :P)

"Hmm... yeah... I think I remember. So what's the big deal?"

"It's important for our corporation to make other transactions." Ishida cleared out stepping closer towards the other man.

"Well, one company couldn't be that much of a loss; I mean we're pretty successful as we are." Ichigo said based on his observation about how things are in the company. It was pretty big and successful as it is but Ishida shook his head.

"Not really, however... I told him that if we ever get rejected, we'll still work hard to make up for it."

"What did he say?"

"He yelled. He said that every single move we make is very significant to the corporation's future." Ishida shrugged at remembering himself being scolded by the old man.

"The company's big enough, what else could he want?" Ichigo said a bit irritated.

"However his way of thinking isn't really that bad since we would all benefit from it. I mean such as higher salary and stuff. Everyone's hard work would pay off. Anyway, going back, Mr. Yamamoto thought that that company already gave up on making a deal with us."

"Wait, he thought? How come?"

"Because it never contacted us again ever since that day that the meeting was cancelled."

"Never?"

"Never." Ishida assured him, "Well, not until now." He added.

"What made them change their mind?"

"You." Ishida answered simple and clear. Ichigo was still for a moment after hearing what his officemate said.

"Me? What did I do?"

"The report you did. It turns out that those European guys liked it so much that they recommended it to other companies."

"You mean to say... because of me..."

"Our company is finally getting the big break it deserves." Ishida finished. Ichigo let that statement sink in for a moment then when his mind could already process it, he immediately stood up and slammed his fists on his table. Ishida flinched a little at the sound it created.

"No fucking way! Are you serious?" Ichigo yelped with a wide smile. This is definitely worth being happy about. Ishida adjusted his glasses once again to hide the fact that the other person's reaction surprised him.

"Nanao told me that a few minutes ago so I guess it is true." Ishida explained calmly.

"Damn! This is definitely the best day of my life! Everything is falling into place!" He let out gleefully sitting back down comfortably and spinning himself around.

"Yeah, I won't stop you from celebrating. I trust Nanao, I don't think she'd lie about something like that. In fact, she actually looked really excited after saying it." Ishida added. Ichigo stopped spinning to look at the other person.

"Psch. I don't blame her. She works really hard." He said referring to Nanao.

"All of us do." Ishida corrected.

Suddenly the doors swung open without any notice and two familiar people came barging in.

"Not everyone." Ichigo murmured to disagree with Ishida's last statement after seeing who just entered.

"Yo Ichigo! What's up?" Ikkaku yelled as the two of them made their way towards the orange haired man. Ichigo felt like scowling and his mood changing but he tried to remain calm. He can't possibly let them ruin his good mood. They both stood beside Ichigo with one person at each side. Ikkaku wrapped an arm around the man's shoulder.

"So... you're looking happy today." The bald man observed.

"Sweet of you to notice." He replied sarcastically.

"So how's Christmas? Good?" His bald companion asked this time.

"Actually, yes. I reckon yours isn't so good? Must be hard to be mistaken for Christmas balls."

Ikkaku's eye twitched. "Well actually, Christmas at YOUR place was so great we ended up TRASHING the whole place, garland head." He retorted ruffling the younger man's orange hair.

"Don't you mean YOUR place? My old place has been long gone destroyed and I don't plan on ever coming back." Ichigo countered and Yumichika rolled his eyes at seeing the two argue again.

"So, what's behind the good mood Ichigo?" He tried to lighten the conversation.

"It's none of your business." The orange head replied feeling his mood slowly becoming sour. He took in a deep breath.

Calm down. Remember, you actually owe a little to them that the report went well. He told himself.

"Oh? Is it a woman?" Yumichika assumed.

"Tsch. As if he could actually find a replacement for that hot chick he was dating before I bet he's still in love with her. And all that good mood stuff is just to cover up all the loneliness inside his poor little heart." Ikkaku said while ruffling Ichigo's wild orange hair once more.

"Was it that Orihime chick?" Yumichika asked with raised eyebrows but someone else answered.

"They are NOT dating anymore!" All three froze to look at Uryuu. The man gain back his composure and cleared his throat before he continued. "I mean, Orihime is dating someone else."

"Yeah right, who? You?" Ikkaku joked bursting out in laughter. Ishida didn't find it funny though. Instead, he fixed his glasses and answered plainly, "Yes."

Yumichika's eyebrows shot up once again in surprise and Ikkaku stopped laughing. They glanced at Ichgio who didn't seem to react then they looked back at Ishida.

"I don't get it, aren't you Ichigo's friend?" Yumichika asked.

"You let some nerdy guy take your girl?" Ikkaku questioned Ichigo pointing at Ishida.

"What the hell are you talking about?"was Ichigo's reply and on the other hand, Ishida's eye just twitched in annoyance.

"No wonder you were always in a bad mood, your friend took your girlfriend from you. What a disloyal thing to do Uryuu and to your good friend too." Yumichika concluded shaking his head in disappointment.

"Come on Ichigo, let's drink it would take the pain away." Ikkaku added pulling Ichigo out of his seat.

"Pain? What the hell—let go of me." Ichigo yelped struggling and shaking off the other person's grip on him.

"Look we'll help you as your teachers."

"I don't need your help." Ichigo replied firmly.

"Just go with it, drinking would help you vent." The bald man said feeling annoyed of their hard headed pupil.

"Vent? Look, you don't understand—"

"Yes we do. You need true friends." Yumichika cut off the person's statement then shot Uryuu a glare.

"No, I need you two to mind your own business! I'm glad Ishida's dating Orihime what we had before was long over, were just friends now. And besides, I... already have someone else so there! Now leave me alone before you two completely ruin my mood." And with that, the two immediately came into a halt.

"Girlfriend huh?" Yumichika assumed crossing his arms over his chest. He eyed Ichigo as he began with the question, "What's her name?"

"Like I'd tell you." Ichigo replied snobbishly while he tried to fix his clothes.

"How would we know if you're not just making it up?" Yumichika reasoned.

"I'm not."

"Is she hot?" Ikkaku asked butting in the conversation. "Big tits? Nice ass?" He added.

"Is she working? Where? Here?" Yumichika posed this time.

They threw questions at the orange head. He didn't really want to answer; he just wants them to mind their own business. Ishida heard a knock on the door and seeing as the others were busy, he answered "come in".

"So this is where you two have been hiding!" The woman exclaimed as she entered.

Oh thank God... Ichigo sighed.

"You two! There is still a lot of paper works that needs to be done. Hurry! We're very busy today." The two looked at her for a moment.

"Well don't just stand there? Go!" She hollered angrily.

"Alright, alright." Ikkaku replied in a lousy tone as the two of them exited the room without another word. Nanao then made her way towards Ichigo.

"And these are for you, some papers that need signing." She said her tone changing into her normal calm voice. "There would be a conference tomorrow and we want you to take charge." She added handing him the papers he gladly took.

"A-ah." Ichigo stuttered a bit at the slight change of her mood. A while ago she looked like she was ready to kill. It sent shivers down his spine.

"And again, thank you very much for the hard work." She said bowing then she turned her bow to Ishida saying "You too Mr. Ishida"

"It's no problem." Uryuu replied.

"Yeah, we thank you for your hard work too." Ichigo added as well. She smiled before she turned around and stepped out of the room.

* * *

On the other hand, Rukia arrived at work also in a great mood.

"Wow, not too early today I see and looks like someone is in a really good mood." Rangiku observed as her petite officemate sat on her station.

"Good morning Rangiku. Um... where's Renji?" Rukia asked looking around.

"Um... He said he couldn't come to work today. He sounded smashed. I think he wasn't feeling well."

"Oh... I hope he's okay." Rukia said however she didn't really feel like seeing Renji today after remembering what Ichigo told him last night, she didn't think she'd be able to face him properly.

"Anyways, I better start retyping these." She said holding the papers up to show Rangiku then proceeded to open the laptop on her desk.

As she typed, she began to hum a merry tune. Rangiku immediately noticed.

"Okay, the tension is killing me. Tell me what's going on." She asked curiously with a raise eyebrow.

"What? It's nothing, I'm just happy." The petite woman tried not to make such a big deal.

"Really? Why?"

"Does it need to have a reason?"

"YES!" Rangiku squealed.

"But I am just happy. Can't I just be just happy?"

"No and from my years of experience, in every smile like that, there is always a man behind it. Am I right?" Rangiku teased and it made her friend grin wider.

"Oh my gosh! I'm right! I knew it! Who is he? What's his name? What does he like? Tell me all about it. Don't bother skipping details." The busty woman blabbed in a clearly excited tone.

"Ssshhh! Keep your voice down." Rukia immediately hushed her.

"Oh! I'm so thrilled! Did you sleep with him?" She can't help but grin at that again. Her friend seems to always mention the right stuff first and there is definitely no use for lying.

"Eeeep! Was he good?"

"Oh yeah... the best night of my life..." Rukia replied rolling her eyes as she remembered.

Well, might as well go with it. She thought.

"I'm sooo happy for you!" Rangiku squealed again pulling the other person into a tight hug. "Does that mean you're in love with him now?"

"I... guess." She replied shyly blushing a little. "Yes—"

"Kya! That's what I feel about Gin too! You know last night we went out in this fancy restaurant. It's French I couldn't care less about its name, anyways..." Rangiku continued to talk and for once, Rukia actually found it really interesting. In fact, she even shared some of her stories.

"Oh! You mean the guy we met on that bar? I knew he was someone special! I knew it, I just... Oh! I'm so good." Rangiku continued to praise herself for being so brilliant at these kinds of stuff.

"Yup, you sure are." Rukia complimented with a giggle.

"And you're in love with him too and he's in love with you! Everything is finally going the way you want them to."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"I hear wedding bells. I'm soo excited." Rangiku exclaimed happily clapping her hands together.

"B-but isn't it a little too early for that?" Rukia stated turning pink again but Rangiku put her hands on the woman's shoulders and shook her head.

"Nu-uh. You have to close the deal now so that you won't ever be separated again."

"Close the deal huh..." She repeated.

* * *

"So you mean it really works?"

"Ah, but it only grants one wish so you better choose the best one." Ken'ichi clarified and it made Hiro scratch the back of his head.

"Hmm... maybe I should wish for a dog, a big pool of ice cream..." The little boy with the glasses mumbled.

"Or new video games with those aliens and stuff." The raven haired boy tried to suggest.

"Oh! Forget video games, I want to meet real aliens!" Hiro exclaimed with bright eyes.

"My dad told me that his old apartment was invaded by aliens." Ken'ichi said lowering his voice down as if he was telling a secret.

"Really? What kind?" Hiro lowered his as well.

"Don't know, he said two big pests."

"Cool! I want to see them!"

"I know, that'll be cool right?" Ken'ichi agreed then his friend hatched an idea.

"I know! We could wish for a spaceship just like your dad's cool car!"

"Yeah! So it's settled then. When one of us sees a wishing star again, we'd wish for a spaceship."

"Okay!" The two made a deal shaking their hands on it.

"Um... but wait!" Ken'ichi expression suddenly changed into a frown.

"What is it?" Hiro asked confused.

"Actually, I was planning on wishing on having a little brother." The little boy confessed. Hiro thought for a moment to think of a way to solve their problem. "Oh... well, that's what you wish for and I'll wish for the spaceship." He suggested.

"Really?" Ken'ichi's face lit up again.

"Yup and your little brother could join us in our spaceship."

"Alright! Thanks!"

"No problem, but Ken'ichi, when does the shooting star appear?" Hiro asked curiously since he has never seen one before.

"I don't know" was his friend's answer.

"But what if it never appears?"

"I'm sure it will, you just have to be patient." Ken'ichi assured his best friend who just nodded back.

Then they heard the honking of a horn followed by a voice of a woman.

"Ken'ichi, your father's here to pick you up!" Hiro's mother cried out from the front door.

"Well, I got to go. Remember your promise." Ken'ichi said as he stood up.

"Mmm."

"And thanks for inviting me over."

"Sure thing. Oh and Ken'ichi..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy for you."

"Ah" was the last thing the raven haired boy said before waving his hand good bye to the other kid.

* * *

He closed the door shut as he sat beside the man.

"So how was your day?" His father asked while he began to drive.

"It was fun. Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"When does a shooting star appear?" Ichigo's eyebrows creased at the question.

"When? Er... I'm not really sure. Try asking your mom. However, I'm pretty sure she'll tell you the same thing."

"Oh... hey dad?" The little boy called out again.

"Hmm?"

"Are the pests you talked about before still in your apartment?"

"Pests? Oh yeah, they have successfully infested my place but I don't plan on going back there anyway so I don't care." The man replied with a shrug.

"Are they... aliens?" Ken'ichi gulped.

"Aliens? No, they're worst. They're horrible creatures, don't go near them." Ichigo muttered unaware that he's already scaring his son.

"Worse?" The boy gasped trying to imagine the horrible things those creatures could do like suck your brain with a straw. The boy shuddered.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He tried to erase the memory of the aliens when something else caught his attention.

"Um... dad? Where are we going?" The boy asked after noticing that they weren't taking the normal route home.

"Oh, um... you'll see later." His dad replied and the boy just nodded then they stopped in front of a big building. Ken'ichi watched his father bring out his phone.

"Any second now..." He murmured staring at the phone and suddenly someone knocked on the door of the car. It opened of course. The little boy's eyes widened at seeing who it was.

"Sorry I was late." She said apologetically.

"Nah, you're just in time." Ichigo replied.

"Mom! It's you!" Ken'ichi yelped really stunned at seeing his mother.

"Of course, who else would it be? Now, give mommy some space." She said as she entered the car. The boy sat on his mother's lap still gawking.

"What's the matter honey? Aren't you glad to see me?" She asked kissing the boy's cheek.

"B-but... why are you here?" The little kid was really confused now.

"I just got out of work." Rukia explained.

"You mean from that big building?" Ken'ichi asked pointing and scanning the big building from top to bottom.

"Yes."

"COOL!"

"Oh that's right, I forgot. You haven't seen it before have you Ken'ichi?" Rukia remembered.

"Nope."

"I'm sorry." She kissed him again and again while hugging him tightly.

"Okay, mom stop! You're embarrassing me." The boy whined then they heard the other man clear his throat. They noticed that the car still wasn't moving. The petite woman rolled her eyes then leaned in the direction of the other person who leaned back towards her. Their lips met for a short kiss and...

"Eeeeww... Yuck! Why do you have to do that in front of me?" Ken'ichi shouted with a deep scowl.

"Then don't look." The man replied literally covering the boy's eyes with his hand and pecking the woman's lips again.

"Ah! Mom help!" The little boy cried out as he struggled to take his dad's hand away from his face.

"Okay, cut it out you two. So where to?" The woman asked.

"We're going out?" Ken'ichi exclaimed when he finally got his father's hand away from his face.

"Yes, do you want to or not?" Ichigo asked the boy.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do!"

"Then let's go celebrate!" The man cheered as the car began to move.

"Let's go!" Ken'ichi yelped gleefully agreeing with his father. The woman just laughed at the two males.

* * *

Ken'ichi was the first one to get out of the restaurant saying "We should do this again tomorrow, and the next day and the next day!" as he ran ahead.

"Hey." Rukia called out making Ichigo look back. "I'm really proud of you. Good luck on your presentation tomorrow." She told him with a warm smile.

"It's all thanks to you." He kissed her again and at that same moment Ken'ichi turned around then scowled.

"Yuck! Are you always going to do that now?" The boy groaned in disgust.

"I told you, just don't look, problem solved." Ichigo replied.

"But I always see it!" Ken'ichi reasoned with a pout.

"This is just the second time you've seen it, don't exaggerate."

"You mean there would be more? Ack..."

"I meant in the future, trust me; you'll want to do it too."

"Gross! Never!" The little boy shouted.

"Aww... is my baby jealous?" Rukia squealed giving the kid a tight hug.

"Help! I can't breathe!" It made the woman chuckle. "Alright, let's go home."

* * *

"Okay, we're here?" Ichigo's statement ended up like a question upon noticing something strange.

"Hey, how come there's a car in front of our house?" Ken'ichi pointed out.

"I don't... know. Hold on, I'll check it out." Rukia said opening the car door.

"Wait Rukia—" Ichigo tried to stop her.

"No just— you two stay here. Don't go out okay?" She said firmly as she stepped outside the car. She felt nervous all of a sudden and her heart was racing.

That car...

She had a really bad feeling about this.

She went through the open gate then the front door. She turned the doorknob and wasn't surprise to find it unlocked. She scowled feeling cold sweat roll down her back. Her whole body was shaking, telling her not to enter but alas, she did. The light on the living room was open. She took slow and careful steps towards where the light is coming from. She froze when she saw the person sitting on the couch. It was as if her heart stopped and she couldn't breathe. Even though she had an idea of who it was, she still couldn't help but be surprised. The person then spoke in a low and monotonous tone.

"Rukia..."

Her eyes glanced at the few men wearing black standing around her visitor who just spoke. She looked back at him with a deeper scowl and clenched fists.

"Nii-sama..." She hissed. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Damn... What's taking her so long?" Ichigo mumbled impatiently tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Ken'ichi kept staring at the car other car. Then he spoke.

"You know what dad... I think I've seen that car before... I just don't remember where... hmm..."

"Forget it Ken'ichi, let's go. Something bad might've happened to your mother."

* * *

"I'm simply visiting." He plainly replied with a straight face.

"Without any notice? When did you arrive?" She tried her best to keep her tone normal although right now, she really wanted to scream.

"Notice? I assumed that you watch the news." The man replied.

"News..." She whispered then she remembered Renji's phone call. That was probably what the guy was talking about. "I must've missed it. I was busy." She mumbled looking away.

"I see."

"You may leave now." Rukia told him hoping with all her heart that he'll do what she says.

"Is that how you treat your guests?" The man asked standing up from his seat. Rukia glanced at the men in black who didn't seem to move from their posts.

"I'm sorry, but I've had a long day and—"She tried to reason but when she saw him looking at her it's like a cat just got her tongue.

"Don't you let your guest stay here?" He assumed and she gulped feeling really uneasy now.

"I-I was just saying t-that I know you've had a long day too and—" She clenched her fist for stuttering.

Why was she so nervous? She thought and she hated it.

"Rukia... Is there something that you are hiding from me?" The man asked still in a monotonous tone. He was eyeing her as if he could hear what she was thinking.

"What do you mean? I have nothing to hide from you." She replied plainly looking away. She can't take it. The more she showed nervousness, the more he'll be suspicious.

"You're right. I know you know that you cannot possibly hide anything from me."

"I am aware of that." She replied with a straight face trying to act cool and calm.

"Then let me rephrase the question, is there someone else living here besides you and my nephew?" She clenched her fists some more and she opened her mouth to say something but her lips began to shake. "Denying would be pointless." He added and she ended up biting her lip.

"You got it all wrong." She began. "There is... no one else here besides me and Ken—"

And to make things worse, the front door slammed open cutting her statement.

Shit! She cursed.

"Hey Rukia!" He called out. Her heart stopped at the moment she laid her eyes on the person who just entered.

Oh no...

And at that single moment, she knew that everything will soon crumble and fall apart.

A/N: Sorry for the long chapter, the errors and other stuff. I don't know what to say. Just... please review if you want to know what happens next and thank you for everything. I really appreciate it. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	49. The Deal

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 49: The Deal

As he stepped inside the house he saw the petite woman looking at him with an expression of fear and worry. He scowled in confusion.

"Rukia..." He called out softly but she remained still. He was about to take a step closer when suddenly someone stood beside the woman. Ichigo froze and scanned the other person from head to toe.

This man...

The man was wearing a formal suit as if he just got back from a very long business trip. He had long raven hair and a pair of grey eyes. Ichigo could tell just by looking at this man's stern expression that he is a serious type of person. He could even remember seeing this man in the newspapers, television and even hearing his name again and again on the radio.

There's no doubt about it... This really must be— He didn't even finish his thoughts when the little boy with him confirmed his deduction.

"Uncle!" Ken'ichi ran coming from behind his dad and stood in front of their visitor.

Kuchiki Byakuya... Ichigo hissed inside his head making him scowl deeper.

For some reason he was having a bad feeling at having this man around and Rukia's expression was just making this feeling even worse.

Byakuya looked at the kid for a moment then placed a hand on top of the boy's head. Ken'ichi smiled after he felt his uncle's hand lightly patting his head. Then the stern man took his hand back and walked past the kid to look at Ichigo. The two glared at each other for a moment until one of them finally spoke.

"Byakuya." Ichigo said plainly but still scowling. He was trying his best to keep himself calm. Byakuya on the other hand raised an eyebrow at how the other person addressed him. He was about to speak when all of a sudden...

"N-nii-sama!" Rukia called out quickly standing in front of her brother.

"I... this is—" She wasn't sure of what to say or how to say it however, her brother saved her the trouble of thinking since he beat her to it.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He said in a monotonous tone eyeing the man in front of him. Rukia tried her best not to tremble.

"Y-you knew..." She stuttered in a soft tone and shaking lips. Byakuya simply glanced at her. She bit her lip and looked down thinking it was pointless for her to retort since she's already in big trouble.

"Yeah that's me, so?" Ichigo said proudly as if he was just talking to some punk on the street.

"I-ichigo!" Rukia scolded. "What the hell is wrong you? You can't talk to nii-sama like that!" She whisper screamed but then Ichigo suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Kya!" She gasped and he just wrapped a tight arm around her. "H-hey! Let go!" She told him struggling to free herself from his strong arms.

"Never." Ichigo replied in a firm tone. Rukia stopped and looked at him. He seemed very serious and he was glaring back at her brother. She gulped and slowly turned to look at Byakuya's reaction. The man's face remained stoic. Sometimes Rukia wished her brother would show some more emotion. It's really hard for her to read his expressions which made him scarier and made it easier for him to make unpredictable decisions. Byakuya then simply snapped his fingers and the men in black from the living room immediately made their way to the man's side. Ichigo's grip on Rukia tightened at the sight of Byakuya's minions. There were more than eight of them and there are probably some more outside, the Rukia thought. She looked at Ichigo again and this time she couldn't help but worry. Ichigo's face looked like he was ready to kill at any moment but that doesn't mean her brother's men weren't ready to do the same. Suddenly, one of the men began to speak.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are ordered to leave this house hold immediately."

"Leave? No way." Ichigo replied simply like it was nothing.

"This is by order of the head of the Kuchiki Family." Another one of the men said.

"Look, I don't care who ordered it. I'm not going anywhere." He replied scratching the back of his head to emphasize that he really didn't care who said it however his grip on his woman remained firm as if no matter what he won't let her go.

"If you do not do as we say, we would be forced to take drastic measures." One of them threatened.

"Do what you want but I'm not leaving—" His carefree answer was cut off by the person beside him.

"Ichigo... do what they say." Rukia whispered.

"What? Not you too?" He grimaced at hearing her say that. He was kind of expecting her to be on his side in this matter but instead, she continued to speak in a serious yet pleading tone.

"Listen to me, you have to—"

"No way." Ichigo quickly cut her off. "If that's what you're going to tell me then forget it. I'm not listening to you. You listen to me. I'm not going." He said stubbornly as if nothing could ever change his mind. Then this time, Byakuya was the one who spoke.

"It'll be wise to do what she says if you truly value your life."

"You..." Ichigo hissed. "I don't care how powerful you are. You don't scare me nor do those men of yours." He stated pointing a finger at them. His words and actions made Rukia worry some more.

The more he talks like that the more he's getting himself into even bigger trouble. Rukia thought.

"I won't let you separate me from—"

"Ichigo!" The petite woman yelled cutting off the other person's statement.

"What?" He retorted feeling annoyed at her but all of a sudden she forcefully shook herself free from his grip and stood in front of her brother and his men.

"I apologize for what he said." She said bowing to them with great respect.

"I-idiot! Why are you apologizing to them?" Ichigo questioned in a really angry tone.

"Excuse us." She continued as if she didn't even hear him speak. Then she quickly took the man's hand and pulled him with her.

"Let's go you fool." She growled at him.

"H-hey! What are you—" He tried to ask as he let himself be pulled by the petite woman.

"Just come with me, hurry!" She said as they walked past the men. Just as she thought, they didn't do anything to stop them. They headed towards the stairs and saw Ken'ichi sitting on the steps.

"Mom? Where are you going? What's going on?" The boy asked standing up.

"Um... just a sec honey." She replied before turning to Ichigo.

"Meet me at Ken'ichi's room, go." She whispered.

"But—" The man tried to reason.

"Just shut up and go!" She yelled back really annoyed.

"Fine." He scowled but complied.

Rukia kneeled down to be leveled with the kid.

"Kichi, everything's going to be alright, you just have to wait here." She tried to assure the kid while stroking the boy's raven hair.

"But what are all these men doing here?" The kid asked in curiosity while pouting at the sight of the mysterious men in their house.

"Um... don't worry about them, I'll come back I just need to have a word with your father."

"Did dad do something wrong?" Ken'ichi tilted his head a little to the side in confusion.

"S-sort of... you just wait here mm'kay?" Rukia kissed the boy's forehead and the little kid nodded.

* * *

Ichigo arrived at his son's room and right there on the bed he spotted a big suitcase. His curiosity led him to look at what's inside and to his surprise it was...

"What the fuck? These are all my stuff!" He yelped. "Don't tell me those people did this, how the hell would they know which are mine." He looked around.

Ichigo you idiot, you're staying at a little boy's room. Did you think these suits and big shirts would benefit the kid? Ten years from now maybe... He thought to himself. Then he began to take out his things from the suitcase. He stopped when someone entered the room without any notice. He didn't react since he knew who it would be.

"What's all this?" Rukia asked as she slowly made her way towards Ichigo.

"My stuff, for some reason they're all in here." He explained and continued taking out his things one by one then putting them on the bed.

"Oh..." She said softly sitting down on the bed as well then she began to put the clothes back inside the suitcase.

"W-w-wait! What are you doing?" He yelled in confusion after seeing what she just did.

"Helping you pack." She replied innocently.

"Are you really that stupid? Can't you see that I am UNPACKING them?"

"Oh... okay..." She said blankly but it was like she didn't hear him since she continued on what she was doing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you woman?" He growled but she didn't answer. He groaned and decided to take them back out again. Both of them were going in circles when she puts one in he pulls another out. At this point, the packing or unpacking will never be finished.

"Stop it! Stop pulling them out!" She finally snapped.

"Not until you stop putting them back in!" He retorted angrily.

"I can't..." She said gripping a shirt. "We have to do what nii-sama says or else we'll get in even more trouble!"

"Could you stop thinking about that for just a sec and calm down?"

"You want me to calm down?" She began to tremble. "How could I fucking calm down, my fucking brother is downstairs with his fucking minions and you tell me not to panic?" She cried out.

"Yes. Why are you so worried?" He tried to stay calm so as not to worry her more.

"I'm not worried; I'm VERY worried because you're here. So you have to leave right now." She tried to reason.

"Stop saying that. I'm not going anywhere and not even your brother could change that." He assured her.

"Oh yeah then what if I tell you to leave?"

He rolled his eyes, "Like you'd do tha—"

"Leave." His head quickly looked back at her because of the sudden change of her tone. "I'm serious." She added.

He scowled. "No." He said firmly. "You don't mean that."

"I mean it. I don't need you here." She muttered dumping the clothes inside the bag. "And I don't ever want to see you..." She continued closing and pulling the heavy suitcase from the bed. She turned her back on him and began to carry the heavy baggage towards the door. "... or your face... here ever..." She said at every step. "...Again."

BLAG!

She froze when the other person wrapped his arms tightly around her making her drop the suitcase. She couldn't speak nor could she find the strength to turn around and face him.

Her words... even though he knew they weren't really true, it really hurts to hear them from her. He wanted her to stop. He didn't want to hear it anymore. She was the only person who could hurt him that way... the most painful way...

"Is that... really what you want?" He asked softly his arms tightening around her, afraid to hear her answer. She felt her heart skip a beat. That question... he sounded so sad and yet so loving and caring at the same time... She slowly turned to face him. They stared intently at each other's eyes, both their gazes filled with love. And soon enough, he got her answer. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug. He hugged her back inhaling her scent and wishing that the moment would last. After they broke from their position, he leaned down and met her lips with his. He gave her a slow and loving kiss. They closed their eyes in unison and at that moment everything else didn't seem to matter. She didn't know how it happened but soon her back was against the wall. They wanted to lavish each other's taste for as long as time could allow. He caressed her face with his palms to deepen the kiss but suddenly he felt something drop on his hand. He quickly opened his eyes and there he saw it. A teardrop coming from her closed eyes travelling down and leaving a trail on her cheek until it reach his skin. He couldn't help but pull away from their kiss. She opened her eyes and saw him looking back at her with eyes filled with so much love and concern. There it is again, the feeling of being useless. Those tears have always been his weakness. Whenever he saw them, he could feel his heart panicking. All he could do was wipe the teardrops that run down her cheeks but they just continue to fall. He rested his forehead on hers.

"He'll kill you if you don't go. I'd rather have us apart as long as you're safe. I almost died after losing you for seven years. I don't think forever would do me any good." She said softly while sobbing and stroking his cheeks gently.

"Don't say that, I'll find a way." He tried to encourage her.

"No... There is no way." She said it as if there is really nothing left to do.

"Damn it why now? Why us?" He slammed his fist on the wall.

"I guess it's just... us... I'm just really glad that I found you again." She told him with a weak smile but that didn't help make things better.

"No... I'm not going to lose you again. Please don't talk like this is the end." He begged kissing her forehead.

"Maybe it isn't, maybe it is... I'm not sure myself." She replied shaking her head.

"It's not. I'll make sure it's not."

"Sorry..." She choked.

"Don't... I should be saying that... I made you cry again." He continued to wipe the trail of tears on her soft cheeks.

"It's not your fault."

"You were worried about me."

"Because I love you and I don't want you hurt because of me... I'm not worth it." And with that, her eyes shed more tears.

"You are to me. You're everything... MY everything." He said before kissing her again and this time she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her with her back still against the wall. Her fingers raked his hair as his hot kisses travelled down her neck. She moaned and he whispered "I love you" in between his kisses. She stopped him and looked into his eyes intently.

"Then do this for me." She said with pleading eyes. He was still a bit hesitant.

"Please... I know you could be stubborn sometimes and I know you don't want us to be separated but please think this through... if something bad happens to you... I would never forgive myself." She reasoned.

"But what about you? Do you think I could ever live with myself if you or Kichi got hurt?" She kissed him gently.

"We'll be fine..." She tried her best to put up a smile but it didn't convince him.

"I still don't think—"

"Sshh..." She hushed him and put a finger on his lips. "Ichigo... please... promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Alright, I won't do anything stupid." He said in defeat while he put her down gently.

"I can't believe you're serious about this." He murmured begrudgingly picking up the suitcase. He didn't want to argue, although he won't let himself lose to her, she seemed to be unbreakable this time and after seeing her tears, things are probably really serious and someone needs to give in. "If me leaving will help you calm your nerves then I'll go BUT I'll be back and I'll take you and Ken'ichi with me. And I won't let anyone stop me, not even Byakuya-brat. I just need to whip up some back-up or an army—"

"I owe him a lot." She began.

"Hmm?"

* * *

The two of them came down the stairs with the man carrying the big suitcase. Ken'ichi immediately stood up after hearing the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey what's going on? Are we going somewhere again?" The kid asked after seeing what his father was carrying. As soon as they were all in the living room Ichigo answered the kid.

"Um... no Kichi." He was unsure of how to explain things to the kid.

"Then what's the big bag for? Are you leaving dad?"

"I..." He began then he glanced at Byakuya and his men before he continued. "Yes..."

"Why?"

"I just have something to take care of but it's just for awhile. I'll be back soon." He promised as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Soon? How soon?" Ken'ichi couldn't help but ask.

"Very soon..." Ichigo assured the boy but it didn't convince Ken'ichi.

"But that's a big bag." He pointed out.

"Well I brought extra clothes so that... I..." Ichigo was lost for words after seeing the boy's face saddened. "Look, I'll be back before you know it." He kneeled down to be levelled with the kid.

"Don't you want us anymore dad?" Ken'ichi asked innocently. The man was definitely struck by the question.

"I do, of course I do. I love you so much." He replied.

"Then why are you still leaving?" The boy began to pout.

"It's... complicated..." is what he ended up saying.

"Please don't go." The little boy hugged his dad. "I promise I'll be good. I'll do my homework on time. I won't look when you tell me not to look, I promise!" The boy pleaded although he sounded like he was about to cry it made the man smile a little at what he just heard.

"Don't go... don't go..." The kid began to sob on his father's shirt.

"Hey... don't cry. Come on now, big kids don't cry right?" Although the kid nodded, the tears continued to fall.

"Sshhh... It's okay..." He wiped the kid's tears with his thumb. "Ken'ichi... Kichi, listen to me. I need you to do something for me okay?"

"Hey buddy listen... look at me. Okay, I want you to take care of your mother for me." After hearing that, Rukia immediately looked away from the scene. She closed her fists to try and stop herself from crying. The little kid nodded. "Because that's what we're here for—to protect her, right?"

"Dad! Don't go! Stay!" The boy cried out bursting into more tears.

"I'll be ba—"

"Noo! You're lying! You won't be back! I heard! That's why I covered my ears and sat on the stairs. I don't want you to go!" After hearing that, Ichigo wasn't sure of what to do anymore.

Damn it... He cursed to himself.

"Okay, give me your hand." He told the boy as he dug his hand inside the suitcase. When he finally got a hold on what he was looking for, he said "Here" and placed the item on the boy's palm. "My friend told me to look after it, now I want you to look after it for me. Kichi, this is very important and I want you to guard it because I trust you. So will you do that for me? Guard the shell with your life?"Ken'ichi nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise." The little kid replied still sobbing a little.

"Good." Ichigo put a hand on the kid's shoulder pulling Ken'ichi into a hug. "Remember that I'll be coming back for that, for you and for your mother. Then we'll all be together again." He whispered glancing at Rukia. Rukia's eyes widened at seeing what Ichigo just gave their kid.

That's...

Ichigo pulled away from the hug and kissed the top of the kid's head. Ken'ichi stared at the item for a moment. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, a shell that shines like a gem but when his father straightened up to leave, he realized something else.

"No! I don't want a shell I want my dad!" Ken'ichi yelped wrapping himself around his father's leg.

Ken'ichi...

The man was about to comfort the kid again when suddenly.

"Come on Kichi let go." Rukia said while pulling the kid.

"Mom! Do something! Dad's leaving! Stop him!" The boy pleaded but his mother just shook her head. The little kid let go in surprise after seeing his mother's respond.

"But—" She cut off his statement and hugged the boy tight then whispered "go" to the orange haired man without even looking at him. Ichigo growled and dropped the suitcase.

"That's it! I've had it!" He snapped.

"You! Why the fuck are you doing this?" He shouted towards Byakuya who was sitting on the couch simply watching them.

"I haven't done anything yet. Believe me, you have no idea of what I can truly do." The man stated in a monotonous tone.

"I'm not afraid of you." Ichigo bellowed in anger.

"You were warned Kurosaki Ichigo." Was the last thing he said when suddenly the group of men grabbed Ichigo.

"Let go! Ken'ichi! Rukia!" He called out while he struggled to break free from the men restraining him.

"They're taking dad away! Mom! We have to help him!" The boy yelped but his mother held him firmly and looked away from the person being carried away. But the more she heard her name being called out by the man she loves, the more painful it was for her inside and the more her arms tightened around the boy. Ken'ichi continued to break free from his mother and yelling for her to help his dad but all his efforts were rendered meaningless. Soon, Ichigo was out of sight. Ken'ichi's struggling slowly died down until he eventually stopped. Silence filled the room like a typhoon just passed and everything happened so quickly. Rukia lightly loosened her grip on her son when she heard him spoke.

"Why... didn't you stop them...?" He said in a grim tone.

"Ken'ichi—"

"You let them take dad away! Why would you do that?" The boy yelled sobbing then he ran towards the door but there were men blocking the exit. Ken'ichi looked back at everyone in the living room but mainly at his mother and uncle who was sitting on the couch.

"I hate you! All of you!" He screamed angrily bursting into tears then he ran off upstairs to his room. Rukia heard the door slammed shut.

* * *

Meanwhile outside...

"Fuck you! Let me in!" Ichigo tried to push himself back inside the house but a couple of men were preventing him from doing so.

"Do not be so foolish. You are lucky that we weren't given the order to kill you for if we have, you wouldn't even be standing here. Right now you can't do anything and all your efforts are pointless so if I were you, I'd leave." One of the men said pushing him away. He was taken a few steps back by the force.

Ichigo scowled deeper. He was getting tired of this.

"Well it's too bad you're not me because I'm not going anywhere!" He growled punching the man who spoke in the face. The said man fell down but then the others began to join in the rubble. Soon they were all exchanging blows. Snow began to fall once again. Ichigo huffed as he tried to get up from the ground.

"I'll repeat we weren't given an order to kill you, consider yourself lucky." One of the men said. It's true he was losing but he definitely put up a fight. Most of the men were unconscious because of the blows that they got. Ichigo wiped the blood on his lips. His legs were wobbling and his vision was becoming blurred.

Stupid body. He cursed.

He panted some more. This was it. He can't possibly do anything in that state. Heck he couldn't even stand. Dying now wasn't an option. If he died there, he'd never be able to get them back. He had no choice but to go. He was taking heavy steps because of his weight and the heavy feeling he has inside for being so weak at a time like this. He clenched his fists and jaw as he slowly grabbed the suitcase thrown on the ground.

He swore if she had told him not to leave, he would have fought even if right there and then someone would shoot him. But she didn't and instead she whispered for him to go. She didn't even look at him when they took him away. Ichigo took one last look at the house and sent death glares at the men standing at the gates. There he swore he'd do whatever it takes to get them back.

* * *

Some of the men from outside entered the house. Rukia slowly stood up and blankly looked at her brother as if she was deep in thought.

"If that was all you wanted, I'll be in my room, please excuse me..." She said in a faint dead tone then she slowly made her way upstairs leaving her brother and his men in the room. She stepped inside her room and slowly lied down on the bed. She could still smell his scent from the pillows. She closed her eyes to lavish it. She took the soft pillow and hugged it tightly. Soon sleep took over, letting memories of him, through his scent on the pillow, tuck her in her slumber.

* * *

He got a cab and arrived at a place he didn't think he'd be back in. He noticed the snow becoming thicker and heavier as he stepped out of the vehicle holding his suitcase. It was cold but he felt so numb that the cold couldn't even get through to him. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. Soon he heard footsteps and a person yelling out "coming!" The door swung open and the person who answered froze in surprise at seeing their visitor.

"Oh my god!" She cried out with wide eyes. "What happened to you?" Then two other people came running towards the door as well.

"What? What's going on? What happe—Woah! What are you doing back here brother?" Karin yelped after seeing the state of her brother.

"Hurry up and get inside. You're all drenched." Yuzu said quickly helping Ichigo to go inside.

"T-thanks." He replied with a faint smile.

"What's going on? Where's—" Karin didn't dare continue her question after seeing the look on Ichigo's face. Karin took care of the baggage while Yuzu tried to help her brother walk with one of his arms over her shoulder. She tried her best even though he was pretty heavy. On the other hand, he tried to make himself lighter for his little sister, but the hits he took a while ago were making it hard for him to do so. Then all of a sudden someone else tried to help.

"Dad..." Ichigo said with wide eyes as his father assisted in helping him as well. The old man smirked.

"Yuzu, I'll handle this. Go get the first aid kit." He told the girl.

"Okay!" She replied and hurriedly ran to obey her father.

* * *

Rukia woke up later on. In her mind, she wished that everything was just a horrible nightmare but unfortunately, it wasn't. She sat up, dug her hand in her pocket and took out her phone. Her eyes gaze upon the chappy accessory attached to it.

Just when things were going great... She sighed and gently ran her fingers through it. She wanted to call him so badly but she thought that it would be best not to.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ichigo was staring at his phone. He wanted to call her but he wasn't sure if he should. Her brother might still be there and things might turn for the worse if he found out he called. He sighed and put down the phone. He was lying down on his old bed with his bruises all treated. But none of those bandages nor the first aid were able to heal the greater pain he felt in his heart. To be so far away from the woman you love and to see your son begging for you to stay. It hurts to not be able to do anything and to just lie around there... especially in that room filled with so many memories. It frustrates and saddens him at the same time. Soon he heard a knock on the door and someone entering. He didn't even bother to speak. The old man walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed. He wasn't used to seeing his father act serious so all he could do was observe silently.

"So... care to tell me what happened?" Isshin spoke lightly but Ichigo only looked away. "Hmm... don't want to talk about it huh?" Again all the man got was silence from his son.

"And to think I came all the way here to return this." He threw him a small blue box. Ichigo gawked as the item hit his chest.

"T-this is..." He sat up and slowly held the item. "Where did you get it?"

"It's always been with me." His dad replied simply with a shrug.

Ichigo opened the box and his eyebrows shot up at seeing something missing.

"W-wait where's the—" He looked around thinking that maybe that missing something fell when the box was thrown.

"You won't find it. It's with me." Isshin assured him. "...and I won't give it to you unless you've proven your worth. So right now you only get the box." Ichigo looked down feeling ashamed and slowly closed the box.

"Oh? What's this? You're looking pathetic boy, what's with that fa—"

"Her brother came back..." Ichigo murmured.

"Brother? Oh... that explains a lot." Isshin figured.

"She... told me it'd be best if I go..." Ichigo continued gripping the blue box and scowling some more.

"And you did?"

"I tried not to but I..."

"You got beaten into a pulp. Come on boy! You could do better than that!" His father encouraged.

"Yeah... and I could have died right there and then." He replied sarcastically.

"Then you would've failed. Think about it..."

"But, I still wasn't able to do anything, and they kicked the shit out of me." Ichigo muttered. It hurts to say but sadly it was true and saying it made him more miserable.

"But you can still kick their ass back. Do you think you can still do that when you're dead?" Isshin asked sarcastically.

Tsch. I could haunt them. Ichigo thought to himself.

"Guess not." He ended up saying instead.

"Then let me ask you this... Do you love her?"

"Shouldn't the answer be obvious?" Ichigo replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Then why don't you tell me how obvious it is." Isshin said with a smile.

"Can't you tell from my bandages and bruises?" He said pointing at his injuries but his father shook his head.

"Love isn't just about getting hurt or dying for the person you love. Instead of dying for her and making her more sad, why not live to make her happy?" For some reason that statement of his made a lot of sense that it made Ichigo smirk before speaking his reply.

"I love her. I want to protect my family with everything I have. I swear I'll get them back. I'll do whatever it takes so that I can make them happy and be there for them." Isshin smirked after seeing the strong resolve in his son's eyes.

"Let's just hope you can actually turn those words into action. Here." He then threw him another item which Ichigo caught in his hand.

"Make sure that you won't make me regret giving that back to you." Isshin stated before making his way out of the room.

Ichigo was alone again but this time he stared at shiny item on his hand. It was still as beautiful as the last time he saw it.

"Happy... that's what I always want you to be... to see your smile and protect it..." He gripped it tightly.

"This is what it was for... but..."

He remembered the last thing she told him before they went out of the little boy's room.

"I owe him a lot..." She began.

"Hmm?"

"At least, I think you should know seven years ago, the family found out what happened to me. Naturally they all thought I was a disgrace especially to the family name and they ordered that the child should be aborted in order to clear my name. I didn't want to of course. I cared more about the baby than my stupid name but either way, I don't get to have a say on it. However, nii-sama... he... told the family that he'll take responsibility. Although the others didn't agree, they couldn't argue with him because he was the head. I felt a bit happy because of that, but then in exchange for keeping my baby I swore to do everything he says without any question as gratitude for what he did. So please understand..."

It really must've been hard. She went through so much no wonder it made her cry... Just think through those years... I wasn't even there for her... and when the time came that I was, it was because of me again that she was crying... He thought guiltily.

Since he had met her, he had only seen her cry once... this would be the second time.

And in that one time, it was his fault that she cried to begin with. They had another fight. He was the first one to walk out. She didn't want to follow but she did. That's when she found out the truth.

"_That guy is so... so... Arg..." She slammed the door as she stepped outside her house and was surprised to see the father of her classmate standing outside. Isshin was holding a mug that seems to have coffee in it. He stood silently in front of his house simply taking a sip of his drink. Rukia tried to calm herself down as she closed the gates to her house._

"_Oh hey! My dear daughter-in-law, isn't it a lovely afternoon."Isshin greeted in a bright tone. She didn't think it was a lovely afternoon but she just played along._

"_Good afternoon to you too sir." She said bowing._

"_Now, now, don't be so formal. Do you want some coffee?"The man offered raising his mug._

"_I... um... no thank you."_

"_So are you going after Ichigo, he went that way." He said pointing towards where he last saw his son._

"_N-no, I was just... going for a walk."She said smiling weakly._

"_Hmm? Did you two have a fight?"_

"_It's his fault... he just doesn't get it." She mumbled angrily crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Ah... lover's quarrel I see."Isshin assumed pretty impressed with his own speculation._

"_I-it's not!" She quickly denied after hearing what the man said. "I just... don't get him sometimes." She murmured looking away._

"_Well now, why don't you tell me what happened."_

"_Well... you see... since his mother died of cancer, I was kinda hoping he'd tell me more about her. I mean, he said he was little when she passed away, I'm sure he had some memories of her. I was hoping he'd want to share some of it... 'cause it makes me happy whenever I talk about my sister and I wanted to know his mother more since I never got a chance to meet her... but instead he got mad and told me not to bring it up again then he stormed off. So was it my fault? Was I too pushy?" She asked worriedly. Isshin smiled at seeing her concerned face._

"_It's not your fault my dear." He assured her taking another sip of coffee._

"_Then why..."_

"_So you wanted to know about Masaki. My wife is very beautiful, she was a great person and such a loving mother."_

"_I never had a mother so... I would've loved to have met her..."_

"_And she would've loved to have met you too. I know I did. Actually, we all did."Isshin replied with a warm smile. It made Rukia smile back._

"_You must miss her huh?"_

"_I do, yes but I know she's watching over us right now." He said nodding towards the sky. After a few moments of silence, Isshin spoke again. "So my dim-witted son told you his mother died of cancer?"_

"_Uh... yes. Why?"_

"_Then let me tell you the truth, to help you understand."_

"_The truth?"Her eyebrows creased in confusion._

"_You see, years ago Masaki would always pick up our little boy from the dojo but then one rainy day a group of men walked to them and of course they didn't have good intentions. Masaki told Ichigo to run. Ichigo did as he was told although he tried to get some help, unfortunately no one did help. And when he came back, my wife was..." He just shook his head and took another sip of coffee._

_"He said it was his fault that he couldn't protect her. He's been blaming himself for what happened ever since. I know that his mother wouldn't like that he did. Masaki only wanted the best for her children so I know it would make her sad to see her son blaming himself for her death. That's a heavy burden to put on a child's heart." Isshin said plainly. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise at what she heard. Her expression was a mixture of shock and sadness. _

"_But that is why I'm thanking you my dear..." Isshin continued smiling again. "... you brought back the smile that he lost five years ago. Now all I ask of you is to understand him and be there for him. Is that alright with you?" There was a short pause before she spoke._

"_Where did you say he went?"_

_Before she knew it, she was running as fast as she could. She stopped as soon as she caught sight of him in the riverbank. She tried to catch her breath for a moment but he remained still with his back facing her. When her breathing was back to normal she spoke._

"_You lied! Why would you lie about something like that?" She yelled angrily._

"_So you kno—" _

"_Yes I know!"She cut him off but he remained still facing the river._

"_I was... useless... I didn't know what to do. Some stupid wimpy kid who can't even protect the people he cared about." He said in a grim and lifeless tone. "Mom was telling me to run and I did... like a stupid coward... maybe that's why no one came to help because I was—"_

"_Stop it! Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" She yelped running towards him. She wrapped her arms around him burying her face on his back. He blinked twice in surprise at what she just did._

"_But I thought you wanted to—"_

_"Yes but you know me! I'm aggressive... sometimes... You don't have to do everything I say, especially when it hurts. I know that it's painful now but when the time comes that you're ready to accept it, I'll be there with you. I promise. So just shut up okay?" She scolded. He smiled at hearing that. He felt relieved. Her arms tightened around him some more and she began to sob. And that stung inside him._

_Is she..._

_He turned around. She loosened her arms and placed them on her sides with her face down. He bent down to look at her._

_"Are you... crying?" He asked softly but in a disbelieving tone._

_"I'm not!" She yelled while one of her hands quickly wiped away what seemed to be a tear. His face softened as he heard her sob again. She clenched her fists on her sides. He bent down lower, squatting a little to look at her face. She gasped in surprise when she saw him looking at her._

_"Jerk!" She pushed him away, more tears fell and she covered her face with her palms. "This is all your fault." She added blaming him._

_His eyes widened after seeing Kuchiki Rukia, the girl who never seems to agree with him, the girl who has a thing for beating him up, the nerd, the president of the student council, his classmate, the toughest girl he'd ever met, is crying in front of him._

_Tears..._

_Please stop..._

_Don't cry..._

_I don't know what to do..._

_So please..._

_He stepped closer then held her tightly with an arm around her waist and a hand at the back of her head. He rested his chin on top of her head._

_"I'm sorry... I'm really, really sorry..." She said her voice muffled but he understood._

_"No, I'm sorry I made you cry..." He whispered while stoking her hair._

_"I'm not crying." She said and he smiled._

_"Of course not." _

_After a few moments of silence, the two broke from their position. They stood to face each other._

_"Crying doesn't suit Kuchiki Rukia you know..." He said lightly thumping her forehead._

_"I said I'm not—"_

_"She should always smile. It's what makes her beautiful." He continued cutting off her statement. They both blushed. Then he leaned down to face her. He saw the traces of tears on her cheeks. He wiped it away with his thumb._

_I don't want her to shed tears again..._

_That's why..._

_"I'll make sure that she always smiles." He whispered._

* * *

She knocked on the door of her son's room before opening the door and peaking inside. The little boy was lying on the bed, he was lying on his side with his back facing the woman. She decided to enter with slow and careful steps. She gently sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kichi." She called out in a soft voice but the boy didn't respond. She warmly put a hand on the kid's shoulder but then the boy shook it off and groaned "go away".

"Look, I know you're mad at me."

The boy inched further and curled to himself. His mother sighed.

"I actually came here to apologize although I know that saying sorry won't bring your father back. But still, I want you to understand that I had to do what your uncle says—"

"No you don't!" Ken'ichi yelled quickly sitting up and glaring at his mother. "You can say no! You could've done something!"

"I can't because I swore to do whatever he says." Rukia said in a calm tone but it didn't seem to have any effect on the little boy.

"Why would you do that?" He asked angrily.

"Because..." She began putting a hand on the kid's cheek. "Because it was the only way for me to keep you..." Ken'ichi angry expression disappeared and his mother's face softened. "I love you so much. I don't want them to take you away from me." She caressed the boy's face with both hands and looked straight at the kid with loving eyes as she continued to speak. "I want to see you laugh and grow and live... but... I can understand if you hate me 'cause... cause... I do too..." Tears began to form on her eyes. She took a deep breath to try and stop the tears from falling. "I mean who wouldn't hate a mother who can't even give her child the big happy family he wanted. She just makes him sad. I'm such a failure." She closed her eyes and looked down to hide her tears.

"Mom..." Ken'ichi said as he felt like crying too.

"I'm sorry, I just... God I hate me." She said chuckling and wiping her tears. She tried to make things sound like they weren't a big deal. "I don't know how your father even put up with me. An idiot who can't even fight for the man she loves." She continued to chuckle but soon it became sobs and before she knew it, she was crying in front of the little boy.

"Please don't cry mom, I'm sorry." Ken'ichi apologized hugging Rukia tightly as he started to cry as well.

"Oh honey, you don't have to cry too." She chuckled patting the boy's back to comfort him.

"But you're crying..." The boy reasoned.

"That's because it's hard to stop. It just keeps on falling. See? Darn it, a woman who cries in front of children... I hate that too." She covered her eyes with one hand and continued to shed tears.

"I'm sorry. I don't hate you. I'll protect you, I promise." Ken'ichi swore looking at the weeping woman.

"Aww... thanks baby." She kissed his cheek and wiped her tears. As soon as she calmed down, she eventually fell asleep cuddling the little boy in her arms. Ken'ichi observed his mother's sleeping face. The boy's face softened while looking at the trail of tears on the other person's cheeks. He sighed and wondered what to do. He was just a kid, what could he do? He stared at the ceiling for a few moments and tried to think of a plan.

* * *

The next day Ichigo arrived at the office. Although he didn't really feel like it, he had no choice but to do it for the sake of the company and of course the people who work there.

"Where have you been we've been waiting—um... are you okay?" Ishida asked a little worried after seeing his friend's state.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over with. Conference room right?" Ichigo simply said. He didn't have the mood to listen to Ishida's scolding.

"Right. Um... but wait—I think there's something you should know—"

"Tell me later. I just want this finished so that I can go home... and..." He ended up sighing and walking ahead.

"This is not good. I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Ishida muttered to himself as he tried to catch up with Ichigo.

* * *

"Ishida, Kurosaki. Good luck! Do your best for the company." Their officemates cheered from outside the conference room before the two entered with Ichigo following behind his friend.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ishida apologized bowing while Ichigo closed the door behind him. When he turned around to face their client, he instantly froze on his spot.

"You..." He couldn't help but hiss. Ishida cleared his throat. "Ichigo, this is our client Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki. Owner of the—"

"Yeah, yeah I know him."

"Ichigo, show some respect." Ishida whispered to his friend.

"This is me showing respect. If I wasn't showing respect I would've punched his face right here, right now." Ichigo replied gritting his teeth.

"Is there a problem?" Byakuya spoke after noticing the two whispering to each other.

"Um... n-no, nothing at all." Ishida replied nervously then pulled his partner to a seat close to their client.

"So shall we discuss more about the deal?" Ishida began.

"I would like to speak to the person who made the report." Byakuya said in a tedious tone.

"The report? S-sure." The man replied but he was unsure if that was really a smart thing to do. After all, the one who did the report was... Ishida made a quick glance towards Ichigo. He gulped at seeing his partner slouching on his seat and glaring at their client.

This would definitely not end well... Ishida thought to himself.

"I want to ask him some questions regarding some important matters." Byakuya continued.

"Y-you may ask me too." Ishida quickly volunteered. "I might be able to—"

"Mr. Ishida, I am sure that you're not going to be able to answer these questions. So I'd like to ask you to leave the room."

Did he just told me to...? Ishida was still processing what Byakuya just told him.

"B-but I—" He stuttered.

"You better comply or else any word might jeopardize our agreement." The man threatened. Ishida hesitated for a moment but he ended up complying.

"Then I'll leave you two then. Excuse me." He said standing up and bowing. He shot Ichigo a warning glare before he stepped out of the room but the said man didn't seem to notice it.

* * *

"So what happened Ishida? Did we get it?" Nanao asked excitedly after seeing Ishida exit the room.

"I'm... not sure but the client wanted to have a talk with Ichigo." He explained with a weak smile.

"I really hope we get that deal. Our company would boost!" She cheered.

"Yeah, I just hope Ichigo doesn't mess it up."

"Oh we have full faith in Kurosaki, I know he'll do a great job." She said with a bright smile.

"I guess." Ishida murmured hoping deep inside him for things to go well.

* * *

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, "Now that Ishida's gone, let's cut the crap. What are you doing here?"

"Is that really how you treat your clients?" Byakuya asked sternly looking at Ichigo.

"You sabotage my family, now you sabotage my job? What the fuck is your problem?" He yelled slamming his fists on the table.

"I am not sabotaging your job. In fact, I'm giving this company of yours a big break. If I'm going to be honest, surprisingly your report was well done, but I couldn't have cared less about it until I saw your name on it. It was all thanks to you that this company of yours is being recognized."

"What do you mean... my... name?" Ichigo's eyebrows creased some more in confusion.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, the name of the ignorant boy who tainted my sister. You said I sabotage your family but wasn't it you who did it to mine?" Byakuya retorted his tone becoming a bit more angry.

"I love her." Was the only thing Ichigo said.

"Love? It's that selfish love of yours that destroyed her life. It blinded her of her duties as heir of the family." Byakuya cleared out. Ichigo clenched his fists in frustration.

"No, you're the blind one! That thinking was what led her to runaway in the first place! I know her more than you ever will. All she wanted was a simple life. To have a family and live normally—" He snapped.

"And you think you were the one fitting to give that to her? Foolish boy stop saying such preposterous things after you deliberately left my sister."

"I didn't leave her! I can explain!" He tried to reason.

"I don't need your explanation. No matter what you say now won't change what you did in the past. I shall never forgive you for what you've done." Byakuya stated firmly.

"You're right." Ichigo's voice lowered down. "I admit I was stupid and foolish for doing what I did... but I really do love her, at least believe that!"

"I can't have you hurt my sister again. Which is why I am prepared to offer you a deal, stay away from my sister and her son or else I will end the deal between our corporations and lead your company to it's down fall. What do you say?" Byakuya challenged with an evil smirk.

"You... that's not fair. This is between us, leave the company out of it."

"Between us? I think you misunderstood, this isn't about us. It's just about you. I just have to make sure you don't go near my sister again."

"I can't... I WON'T." Ichigo said strongly.

"Because of your foolishness, a lot of people's lives are affected. Don't you care about the people who work in this company?"

"I do! And I know more about that than you ever will!" He yelped but he wasn't sure of what to do now.

All of those people are counting on me...

But...

She needs me too...

"Then what is your answer?" Byakuya asked again. Ichigo looked down.

"Sign the contract." He muttered

The man smirked at winning the battle.

* * *

Alas, Ichigo finally came out of the conference room. His officemates were waiting for him outside for the big news of course. Nanao and Ishida was the first people to speak to him.

"So? How did it go?" Ishida asked really worried of what he'd say.

"Did we get it?" Nanao questioned this time. There was a pause before the orange haired man smirked.

"We... yeah... we got it." And with that everyone else jumped for joy except for Ishida who was doubting Ichigo's words.

"Did we really... get it?" He asked again. Ichigo sighed.

"Can we talk?"

The silent walk to Ichigo's office was making Ishida worry some more so once they were inside the confines of the office Ishida quickly spoke, "So how did it really go? We didn't get it, did we?"

"I told you we got the deal." Ichigo repeated a bit annoyed by the question.

"That was Rukia's brother. I don't think it went that easily."

"You're right, it didn't. See, he told me that he wants to ruin my life because of what I did to his sister seven years ago." Ichigo summarized taking a seat and slumping on his desk.

"And?" Ishida said eager to know what happened.

"And he said if I didn't stay away from his sister, he won't take the deal and make this company fall thus making my life more miserable."

"W-what? S-so... what did you say?"

Ichigo grinned and he made a short pause to frustrate Ishida some more, "Simple..." he began.

"...I quit."

"W-w-w-wait! You what?" The man's jaw dropped in shock.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I quit my job. He didn't seem to like that decision though, and his face was saying that he didn't expect that answer." Ichigo explained in a carefree tone placing his hands behind his head.

"But isn't this job... important?" Ishida questioned as he regain his composure back. Ichigo put his hands down and his face turned into a serious one.

"There are more important things that I can't let go more than some stupid job." He said.

"Liar. This job IS important to you. That was the reason why you quit. You didn't want anyone else to be affected." His friend pointed out as he adjusts his glasses with his middle finger. Ichigo smirked at how true that statement was.

"I can't have the company pay for the shit I did. I have to go fix it myself." Ishida stared at Ichigo for a moment.

He's making so many sacrifices and yet no one else has a clue of how big his contribution was. He thought.

"But he could still destroy the company." Ishida figured.

"I don't think he would now that I'm not here. He knew the report was good, he said it himself and as a businessman, he is well aware that it'll definitely be a waste if he let it go. I told you, his objective was me and without me, destroying the company would be pointless. So why bother?"

"So how do you plan to take your family back?"

"That... I haven't thought about it yet but I'm sure I'll come up with something." Ishida sighed.

"To get into all this trouble... She really worth that much?" He just had to ask.

"More than you'll ever know." Ichigo said with a smile.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... I guess I'll help you."

"You sure? It won't be easy. It might get you to seriously fucked up trouble." He dared.

"I was able to graduate college with you, don't take me so lightly."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at what his friend just said, "Geez, thanks."

* * *

"Do we still go with the plan boss?" One of the men in black asked. Byakuya stood up from his seat and stand in front of the glass window.

"No, if Kurosaki quit his job then there won't be any point besides I find this company very beneficial." The man bowed in understanding and quickly left.

"That foolish boy thinks he can mess with me. He doesn't know who he's dealing with." He said to himself as he let out another wicked smirk.

A/N: Wow! I thought I'll never finish this chapter! It has been stuck in the computer for ages and unfinished. Well, I actually forgot that I was writing a story! Summer has been very busy and fun that I didn't have time to update. I have a confession... Actually, I've been thinking of deleting this story because I don't think I'll be able to update as fast as waaaaay before like every week. I mean, see? I think the last time I updated was a month ago. I'm really sorry for that. Wah! So... this may or may not be the last chapter of this story. Hmm... so for the last time or maybe not, I am really sorry for the grammatical errors and stuff. I really appreciate those who have read and reviewed my work. Thanks a lot guys. You have been really AMAZING! You guys rock! ILYSM guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	50. A Little Thing Called Hope

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 50: A Little Thing Called Hope

"Hey, hand me those papers too will you?"

"Ah." The big man complied with a nod.

Three people came bursting through the doors and saw the orange haired man putting his things inside a box on top of his desk.

"So it is true." Yumichika figured with raised eyebrows a bit surprise that the rumours were right.

"You're quitting your job?" Ikkaku questioned unbelievably after seeing it himself. Yes there has been a rumour that someone quitted and they can't believe who it turned out to be. The most unlikely person to quit was really the one who resigned and he didn't even seem bothered about it. Ichigo simply glanced at the people who entered and replied with an "Ah."

For some reason, Ikkaku scowled at the reaction he got. "Are you stupid?" He roared. "We just got a big deal with one of the biggest companies in the world and you decide to quit?"

"Pass me that one too." He said as if he didn't hear the question and went on with packing. It annoyed the bald man even more. He marched straight up to the orange haired man and slammed his fists hard on the wooden desk letting its sound linger around the room.

"Oi! Say something stupid!" He bellowed glaring at his officemate. Ichigo sighed and turned to Ikkaku.

"What's there to say? I quit. I already talked to the old man about it." He answered with a shrug as if he just said something so normal.

"Then tell us why the fuck you're quitting!" Ikkaku demanded.

"It's boring." He replied with a straight face. The bald man grimaced some more at the randomness and stupidity in his logic.

"BORING? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well, I don't think it'll do me or you any good if I told you anything." Ichigo simply reasoned.

"But Ichigo, it was your report that got us in this great opportunity in the first place, wouldn't it be fair for you to share the glory with us. Please reconsider." Nanao tried to add with a hint of concern in her tone. The point she was making made Ichigo smirk however, his mind was all made up.

"Then, I guess I'm leaving it to you guys. Don't screw up okay?" He said while he lifted a box filled with his stuff. "Let's go, Chad." He called out to his friend who nodded following him out of the office carrying another box as well.

"Ichigo..." Nanao whispered as she watched her officemates exit the room. For some time, everyone left were quiet thinking that everything was happening so fast. But then...

"Well you guys should be getting ready for the party later. I suppose you're done with your work?" Ishida suddenly posed. No one seemed to have noticed him until he spoke.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Aren't you going Mr. Ishida?" Nanao asked in confusion at what Ishida was implying.

"Actually, I can't. That bastard asked if he could stay at my place so there are a lot of arrangements to do... so—" Out of the blue the sound of fists hitting the table made him stop his statement.

"Damn it! I knew it!" Ikkaku yelped.

"What is it Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked confused at his friend's strange behaviour.

"You!" He pointed at Ishida. "You're GAY aren't you?"

"W-what the fuck are you talking about now?" Ishida felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"Oh... that makes a lot of sense." Yumichika figured. "You two can't be together at work so Ichigo had to quit but you found a way around it and got him to stay at your place. That was brilliant. "

Ishida felt the urge to really punch someone.

What is wrong with these people? He yelled inside his head.

"I-is that true?" Nanao questioned looking suspiciously at the accused although she was doubting if it was true, but still...

"W-what?" Ishida bursted.

Not her too? He thought.

"Of course it's true, stop trying to hide it. It was your fault that Ichigo resigned." Ikkaku concluded crossing his arms over his chest as if he just solved a big case.

"SHUT UP! I'm not gay! I'm straight and I have a girlfriend to prove it!" Ishida tried to defend himself but the two didn't seem to buy it.

"Yeah right, who would believe that you're dating Ichigo's ex. You were probably caught in the office doing some—"

"Aaarrgh! Stop assuming!" He bellowed immediately stopping Ikkaku's statement before the bald man even begin saying stuff that Ishida really, never in a million years would want to hear. "The reason why Ichigo quit has nothing to do with me! You people don't know anything!" He told them to stop all the accusations about his gender.

"And I suppose you do?" Yumichika immediately questioned. The man being questioned paused for a moment.

"Well, do you?" Ikkaku asked again after noticing that Ishida wasn't answering at all but the man simply looked away. The doors swung open once again and all eyes turned to the person who entered.

"I came back to get the keys." Ichigo said saving his friend from the hot seat. Ishida threw it to Ichigo who caught it successfully.

"And for God's sake, don't trash my place." He reminded but it sounded more like a warning.

"Tsch, when did I ever trash..." Ishida then gave him a glare that says "I could name all the times that you did". Ichigo just rolled his eyes then nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I won't trash your precious home... nor touch your sewing kit." He turned around and was about to leave when someone else spoke.

"Damn..." Ikkaku began scratching his shiny head. "What the fuck could be more important than this job?"

That statement made Ichigo stop.

"Could it be... a person?" Nanao guessed. It made Ichigo look back with a smirk.

"I knew it!" She squealed after seeing his reaction. She knew it meant she was right.

"What do you mean someone? Are you really out of your mind? You have talent... Why waste this opportunity on someone?" Ikkaku yapped in confusion. "You know I feel bad for you, this is a big break and yet, you're becoming one of them... those who are too blinded by that stupid lovey dovey thing that you're talking about. Honestly, I expected better from you." He added shaking his head to emphasize his disappointment.

"Tsch. So the teacher is disappointed because the pupil didn't turn out to be just like him, huh?" Ichigo began then he smiled. "If I am as talented as you say then I'm sure I'll be able to find a job as good as this one or even better but nothing could ever replace what I'm fighting for this time. There's no way I'm going to lose." He said with a serious tone while gripping the keys with his hand.

"Wow. Now that was something someone like you would never understand Ikkaku." Yumichika told his friend.

The teacher was disappointed because the pupil turned out to be better than him. The teacher is envious. Yumichika thought but nonetheless kept it to himself.

"Then I wish you all the luck, Ichigo." Nanao cheered trying to lighten up the mood.

"I will." He said waving goodbye with his back facing them as he completely left the room.

"Wow, whoever that person is must be very lucky to have someone care for them that much. I'm so jealous." Nanao said dreamily to no one in particular.

"But wait a minute. What does quitting his job have to do with that?" Yumichika pointed out then all eyes turned back to Ishida. And now he's back in the hot seat.

"Talk four eyes." Ikkaku threatened.

"Alright, fine!" He yelped in defeat and frustration at the pressure they were giving him. "Seven years ago, there was a girl... she was a classmate..."

"Wow! Childhood romance!" Nanao squealed at how sweet that must've been.

Ishida tried to summarize. "Well to cut things short, a lot of stuff happened and they got separated so now he's trying to get her back."

"But still, what does that have to do with quitting?" Yumichika asked again. He was getting a little tired of that question but he tried his best to hide it to not ruin his beautiful calm expression. Ishida adjusted his glasses.

"The girl's name is Rukia. And the catch is that she's... Byakuya's little sister."

"WHAT?" All three gawked.

"Eh? But hold on. Ichigo is a great guy, shouldn't he be happy that his little sister met such a person?" Nanao pointed out, still a bit confused.

"Well, going back to seven years ago, Ichigo didn't exactly make a good impression."

"Then what kind of impression did he make?" She just had to ask trying to fit the pieces together.

"He... erm..." He wasn't sure of how to say it."He... got her... pregnant..." The other three gawked even more at what they heard.

"He what?" Yumichika bursted not caring about how his face looked.

"Y-you mean... seven years ago... they did IT?" Nanao asked unbelievably half hoping that her officemate was kidding but he wasn't.

"Exactly." Ishida confirmed in a low tone.

"B-but weren't they too young to—" Her statement was cut off by Ikkaku's outburst of laughter.

"You see this is why you'll never be beautiful." Yumichika said shaking his head in disgust to his companion.

"Who cares about your opinion? Damn, I didn't even think he had it in him." Ikkaku said with a proud nod.

"I can't believe it, no wonder Byakuya Kuchiki hates him. But then what happened to the baby?" Nanao asked still curious about a lot of things.

"Well Ken'ichi's fine. He's seven and he studies at KES." Ishida explained.

"Does he know about Ichigo?" Nanao's questions kept coming.

"Yes, of course."

"And what about the girl? Rukia right? Is she still in love Ichigo?" She continued.

"Actually, she was the one who told Ichigo to go away in order to protect him. She probably knew this would happen." Ishida said upon his own realization of the situation.

"I... I really feel bad for them now." She said with creased eyebrows as if she was still trying to process the situation. "I wish there was some way we could help them."

"Well for now," He adjusted his glasses once again. "We just wait and see what happens."

* * *

"So remind me why we're sneaking around like this?"

"Well if you wanted to go to the victory party so badly then go already."

Ishida sighed. This was stupid. The two of them were hiding behind a post near Rukia's house.

"And I suppose if I did that, you'll just stay here?"

"Damn right I will." Ichigo replied firmly peeking his head out of the post. It made Ishida roll his eyes. He wasn't even sure why he even came. Sometimes he just gets the feeling that he just has to or else the guy right next to him might get himself in even bigger trouble. Even if he tries to hide it, of course deep inside, he definitely cares.

"Okay fine. Now that we're here what's the plan?"

"Hmm... I'm thinking..."

"You mean we went here without even plan—!"

"Sshh! Keep your voice down stupid!" Ichigo quickly hushed him however Ishida felt his eye twitch.

Sneaking may be stupid but sneaking without a plan, was even STUPIDER. Who the hell launches himself in war without any bullets? No wait... If this was a war Ichigo wouldn't even have a gun. He thought wanting to smack his friend right now.

"Look, there are men outside the house, the same ones who kicked my ass before." Ichigo pointed at the guards on the gates.

"So you're waiting for history to repeat itself." Ishida mumbled however, Ichigo didn't seem to have heard it.

"How do we get inside..." Ichigo mumbled.

"Look instead of rushing things, why don't we—"

"I got it! You go in!" He said giving his four-eyed friend a little push.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because if I do it they'll know it's me!" He said as if that was something that should've been obvious. "All you have to do is create a diversion and I'll try to sneak in somewhere else." Ichigo cleared out the plan.

"I don't think your plan would work." Ishida tried to oppose.

"It won't work if you keep complaining. Besides we haven't tried it yet!"

Here goes nothing. Ishida grumbled in his head fixing himself as he approached one of the men standing in front of the gates. "Excuse me." He began clearing his throat a bit. "I'm an old friend. Is Rukia home?"

"Sorry but it's strictly forbidden for her to see anybody." One of the men replied without even looking at the one who spoke.

"Then when will she be available?"

"That is unsure of but we don't recommend that you go back." The other man simply answered ending the conversation. Ishida replied with an "Oh..." then he went back to where he came from and was surprised to see Ichigo still waiting behind the post.

"What the fuck was that? You only took ten seconds there! You didn't even give me enough time to go to the back!" Ichigo whisper screamed.

"Well it wasn't my fault you're slow!" Ishida countered.

"Get back there!"

Ishida was pushed again. "Damn it! Fine!" and so he did go back.

"H-hello again." He was a little shaky this time but he still went on. "I really have something important to tell her. It's very confidential and I must tell her myself." He didn't get any reply. Looks like they don't want to chat anymore... well as if they ever wanted to.

"Boy you sure take your jobs seriously." Ishida spoke feeling like he was talking to no one but nonetheless he continued.

"So you work for Byakuya? I see."

"How long has it been since you guys started working for him. I mean he must pay you a lot and all you have to do is stand." Ishida didn't know what to say, he was pulling out random conversation stuff when all of a sudden.

"Shit! Let's go!" Ichigo called out running. Soon Ishida heard gun shots and had no choice but to run for his life as well.

"What the fuck? What kind of sneaking did you do?"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"I knocked down three then they started shooting. I didn't think they were all around the house." Ichigo explained as if it were nothing.

"Fuck! You never think! You just go in without a plan! And now they're shooting at us!" Ishida yelled angrily but the other person smirked.

"It's not funny, why are you even smiling? You're going to get us killed!"

"The fact that they're all around the house means that Rukia and Kichi are still in there." Ichigo clarified. Ishida was stunned by that.

After all that, he was still able to think that way.

Amazing.

But then, out of the blue...

BLAG!

* * *

"O-ouch." He hissed a bit.

"I-I'm sorry." She immediately apologized then tried to be more gentle.

"No it's fine I can take it." The patient replied trying to look strong.

"There. Does it still hurt?" She asked after putting on the bandage on his forehead.

"It's much better now, thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied with a sweet smile. Orihime then began to put back the excess bandage inside the first aid kit. Today she was their nurse. After getting a call from Ichigo, she quickly came over to her boyfriend's apartment.

"Psch, what a dickhead." The orange head said adding insult to his friend's injury.

"Hey! I heard that! You ungrateful bastard!" Ishida hissed standing up.

"What? Hey don't blame me, you were the one who tripped and hit your head on the post!"

It was an embarrassing moment for Ishida. It only made his head heat up in anger and both men glared at each other. Orihime just slightly giggled at how the two were behaving.

"So what about you Ichigo?" She turned to one of the men. "Are you hurt?"

"Well, actually I..." He began to take of his jacket. He hissed when he took his right arm out of his sleeve.

"Oh my god!" Orihime yelped after seeing Ichigo's arm covered in blood. The wound was wrapped with a hanky however, the blood was still seeping through it. The woman quickly rushed to the bathroom to get a basin filled with water and some towel.

"You idiot! And were running like you weren't even hurt?" Ishida scolded.

"Hey, I didn't have time to care about it since you fell down!" He yelled back and Ishida realized what Ichigo meant by that.

"You mean you..."

"Anyways don't freak out, I was hit on my arm not on my foot and besides, it was just a scratch."

"Oh, Ichigo." Orihime said carrying the basin with her. "You shouldn't treat these things so lightly." She then began to clean the man's wound.

He lightly cringed at the pain that struck him after the water hit his skin. "Sss... ah..."

"S-sorry..." She quickly said getting a little nervous and shaky.

"Serves you right." Ishida muttered trying to get back at him.

"Shut up." He retorted.

"Please don't move so much." Orihime reminded trying to concentrate on the wound.

"Ah. S-sorry to trouble you." Ichigo said with an apologetic smile but the woman shook her head.

"Mmm. It's alright but you should have said so immediately."

"So... is it that bad?"

"It is a little deep but it'll be fine since it didn't hit your bone or anything." She answered calmly.

"So it's far from the heart?"

"Definitely." She assured him after finishing her task. Orihime went out and came back carrying an ice pack then she sat next to Ishida. She gently placed it on his bruised lip. They both smiled and blushed at the same time. She continued what she was doing with her eyes locked with her partner's. Ichigo couldn't help but look at them. He had to admit, he was a bit jealous but still, he was happy for them so he ended up smiling a little. The two noticed that they were being watched and they both turned to the third person in the room. Embarrassment ran through both of them making them blush some more.

"Oh... Um... don't mind me." Ichigo said quickly looking away. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

Ishida and Orihime both looked at each other once again. She smiled at him and the other just nodded. Orihime stood up and walked towards Ichigo. Ichigo was in deep thought when suddenly he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Hey, I'll get going now, it's getting pretty late." She said.

"I-it's not because of me is it? That you're leaving?" He replied a little worried that it might have been his fault but she just shook her head.

"Of course not, silly. I just really need to go now, that's all. Besides, I'll be coming with you guys tomorrow. So I'll just see you around, good night Ichigo."

"Ah. Good night." He nodded back.

"I'll walk you out." Ishida said following behind.

"Okay, thank you."

* * *

Ishida went back inside his apartment letting out a big sigh.

"Hey, guess I ruined that for you huh?" Ichigo said after hearing Ishida's sigh.

"You did. Well, we can't do anything about it now." The man replied although he didn't really mean it.

"She looks happier now." Ichigo pointed out with a weak smile. Ishida smiled as well.

"Of course she is. She's not dating an asshole anymore."

"Yeah, just some gay four-eyed bastard." Ichigo joked then Ishida went on to another subject. "So, we'll go there tomorrow?"

"Ah. I need to talk to the old hag, maybe she knows something. Are you sure you want to come? You'd be skipping work."Ichigo confirmed doubting the idea of Ishida skipping work.

"Skipping? So? You quitted your work, skipping it is not as badass as what you did." He said and they both smirked.

* * *

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Mmm." She nodded and placed the white envelope on top of her boss's desk then she took a few steps back. Yoruichi looked at the envelope then at Rukia in confusion. The petite woman was standing still, looking down with her hands tightly clasped together as if she was nervous about something.

"What is this?" The superior asked however Rukia just lightly glanced up as if telling the other to open it and see for herself. Yoruichi understood and complied. She carefully pulled out what's inside the envelope. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"A resignation letter? You're resigning?" she exclaimed in a disbelieving tone.

"I um... yes." Rukia replied bowing.

Yoruichi's voice quickly changed into a somewhat apologetic tone. "Hey if this is because I made you work on a holiday break, we could work that out."

"N-no. It's not that."

"Then what is it? Rukia, you're one of the most excellent employees I've ever had. You have to understand, I can't just let you go." She said with pleading eyes.

"T-thank you. I am truly flattered but..."

"If this is about me giving you tons of work in such short notice then I'm really sorry. I promise it would never happen again. I mean, everything just had to be finished immediately since I didn't expect your brother to come back early from his business trip."

"Yeah... me neither." Rukia replied in a really low tone but her boss still heard it. And with that kind of reply, Yoruichi had somewhat of an idea about what happened.

"Oh my god. It was him wasn't it? Did he tell you to quit your job? He did, didn't he?" The busty woman figured standing up in the process and eyeing the woman in front of her.

"N-no, he didn't. I mean... he didn't have to." Rukia replied trying to reason out and she ended up saying something she shouldn't have said. "You see, I'll be... leaving soon..." She then gasped at realizing what she just said and she covered her mouth with her hand. No one was supposed to know that.

"Leaving? What do you mean leaving?" Yoruichi questioned the petite woman suspiciously.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that but please don't think badly of nii-sama. He's just trying to protect me and Ken'ichi. He's done so much that... what kind of person would I be if I go against him now?"

Besides... there would be no point in going against him... She added in her head.

Yoruichi sighed. "Very well then I guess I can't talk you out of this, can I?" Rukia didn't answer and just looked down some more. There was a pause before her boss just had to ask. "Does Ichigo know about this?"

"That's well..." Rukia's hands started to fidget. "I... would really appreciate it if you don't tell him, especially about me resigning and..." She gulped. "...leaving." Her boss nodded in understanding.

"And again, thank you very much for everything. In the past few months that I've worked here I really learned a lot and you treated me like family so..." She bowed one last time. Yoruichi then walked up to her and gave the petite woman a tight hug.

"It's been really nice working with you too. Thank you very much." She said sounding like a caring parent and she lightly patted Rukia's back. When they broke their hug she continued, "Oh and Rukia..."

"Yes?" Rukia said with all ears.

"I think you need to think this through. I think you're still confused, I mean I understand that you're caught in between but you know sometimes, your brother gets confused too. He can also get caught in between his feelings. He doesn't know everything, Rukia. Even if he acts like he does."

She stared at her boss for a few seconds. She didn't seem to understand what the woman meant by those words however she just ended up nodding.

* * *

They stood in front of the skyscraper like building of Himawari Enterprises.

Ishida's eyes examined the building from top to bottom. "So this is the building?" He said.

"Ah." Ichigo clarified. Orihime, on one hand, clapped her hands.

"Wow, it still amazes me every time I go back here." She said cheerfully then both men turned to look at her suspiciously.

"You've been here before?" They asked in chorus. Orihime froze. She forgot that she hasn't told anyone about her visit there last time. Well, she didn't want to lie and so she said "I-I... um... y-yes..." obviously stuttering.

"A-anyways, i-it's nothing important." She added with a nervous chuckle. "I just came by to visit Rukia. Don't worry about it." It's not like she would murder someone in there. She wasn't really the kind to make a scene.

"So you've been in there?" Ichigo then tried to clarify nodding towards the building.

"Mmm." She answered with a nod.

"Damn, I've never been in there." He mumbled to himself looking back at the big structure.

"This is no time to be jealous about who's been in and out of the building, let's just go inside. Orihime, you lead the way." Ishida said feeling a bit impatient and letting the woman lead them the way.

"Hai!" She exclaimed happily.

Once they were close to the entrance, Orihime waved her hand.

"Hello mister guard." She greeted the security guard standing on his post.

"It is nice to see you again Ms. Orihime." The man politely replied bowing at the same time. Ishida and Ichigo blinked a few times in amazement.

"Amazing... even the guard knows her. I wonder how many times she'd been here." Ishida whispered.

"I wonder that too." Ichigo added.

Orihime led the way to the elevator. "Hmm... if I could remember correctly, which floor was it again...?" She mumbled talking to herself. The other two stared at her as she tried to concentrate.

"Oh that's right!" She squealed then pressed a button. They waited for the elevator to take them to their destination. It is surprising that they got there quickly. Usually people would be crowding the elevators but no one seems to be using it. Maybe everyone's too busy doing their work. The doors open and they all stepped outside.

"It's this way." The busty woman said once again leading the two men like a tour guide. It's all coming back to her now, that's why she could easily tell which way to go. When they reached a pair of wide glass doors, Orihime quickly waved "hi" to someone familiar. It's incredible that she knows a lot of people in the office even though she doesn't even work there.

"Oh my gosh! Hey!" The person who she waved at quickly rushed and opened the doors to welcome them. "Wow, it's nice to see you again." She greeted giving Orihime a tight hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Rangiku." She said hugging back.

"Come on inside." Rangiku welcomed. Orihime stopped to introduce the other people she was with.

"Oh, by the way this is. Uryuu and—" Rangiku gasped before the other woman could even finish her introduction.

"It's you." She said pointing at Ichigo. The man raised an eyebrow and remembered where he met the woman. "Uh... yeah... that's right we met at the—"

"Oh my god! I can't believe it. You're here!" Rangiku squealed scanning Ichigo from head to toe.

"Well, you see we came here for..." Orihime tried to speak but Rangiku ended her statement.

"Rukia." Rangiku said lowly. "I know."

They all proceeded to walk inside the room. "You see she hasn't been around for awhile and I have no idea why. I mean she's not the kind of person who takes a leave without telling. I hope nothing bad happened." Rangiku explained. Orihime let out a low disappointed "Oh" after hearing that.

"I'm sorry, you came all the way here. Anyways she sits over here." Rangiku was the one who led them this time towards Rukia's desk.

"Oi Matsumoto, stop slacking, you know that we have a lot of work to do especially since Rukia's not here." A man with red hair wearing a suit said standing up while browsing through some papers.

"Shut up Renji, can't you see we have visitors?" His officemate scolded. Renji looked up and saw their "visitors".

"Well, actually they're not our visitors, they're—" Rangiku didn't even finish her statement when suddenly with one swift motion, the papers fell and the red head ran past Rangiku towards another person. He gripped Ichigo's collar tightly while shooting him a death glare. He was so mad. His anger was raging like fire that he couldn't help but do what he did.

"You! This is all your fault." He hissed gritting his teeth. "If you hadn't come along then..." He didn't finish and just ended up cursing as Ishida tried to pull them apart.

"Renji, calm down!" Rangiku said trying to calm the mad man. Renji struggled to break free from the man pulling him back.

"I came here to fix things." Ichigo said in a low tone. He didn't even move from his spot nor did he try to shake the redhead's grip off his collar.

"Fix? How the hell do you plan to do that?" Renji questioned angrily.

"Look, I didn't come here to be lectured by you. I came here to see Yoruichi." Ichigo cleared out.

"Yoruichi's office is upstairs." Rangiku instructed.

"Rangiku!" Renji scolded her scowling some more.

"Oh shut it Renji. For once just stop being so foolish and just let it go!" His busty officemate yelped and the red head paused.

He wasn't foolish he just hated the fact that he himself couldn't do anything in this kind of situation. And Ichigo, the person who, to him, "caused" all the problems was still trying to be a hero in Renji's perspective. That pissed him off... BIG TIME.

"You know, Rangiku is right. This isn't the time for fighting. We should be working together." Orihime said in a calmer tone and Ishida nodded in agreement with his girlfriend. After a moment of silence, it was Ichigo's turn to speak.

"It's my fault, I'm aware of it. Be mad at me, fine, I don't care. But I won't give up and I won't let anyone stop me." He said firmly before leaving the room to head upstairs. Ishida let go of Renji who begrudgingly shrugged him off.

"Renji, I know you're mad at Ichigo but trust me, the guy's doing everything he can." Ishida explained.

"He's right. Just give him a chance." His girlfriend agreed. "We're all Rukia's friends and if things are rough for us because we're frustrated about everything that's happening, what more for Ichigo right?"

Renji had to admit it to himself that the woman was right. Rukia's his best friend. If he was this worried, what more if he was in Ichigo's situation? He ended up sighing and calming down a little.

Meanwhile, Ichigo took the stairs to go up. Yoruichi's office covers almost the whole floor. Ichigo immediately saw the pair of huge wooden doors that signify the entrance to his destination. Just as he was about to approach them, he heard the elevator open from across the hall. He froze when his head turned to look at it. She stepped inside the elevator. He waited for the person to turn around and when she did even though it was a bit far from where he was, even at that distance, the view was as clear as day. Her hair, eyes, lips, eyes, frame... it was _her_. She pressed one of the elevator buttons and the elevator doors began to close. Ichigo's heart was pounding hard. It was like he couldn't breathe.

Could it really be?

She didn't even look up as she waited for the doors to close.

"Rukia..." He whispered in a low tone. He was about to run towards the elevator when the big doors to Yoruichi's office opened.

"Rukia you forgot your—Ichigo?" Yoruichi ended up saying after seeing the orange haired man standing in front of her office with wide eyes facing the elevator.

Then it sunk in. It WAS her!

"W-what are you—"

"It was her!" Ichigo yelped looking back at Yoruichi.

"She forgot her—" Before she could even finish what she was saying Ichigo grabbed the handkerchief the woman was referring to then he dashed down the stairs clutching it like it was his life. Like lightning, he was out of Yoruichi's sight.

"Oh my god, stairs versus the elevator... will he make it?" She thought to herself a bit worried for the young man.

Go! His heart yelled.

Go faster! Faster!

It was exhilarating. It's like he was flying. He couldn't think straight and he only had one thing in his mind...

Rukia.

He ran and ran. He didn't care if he stumbled or tripped, he got up again. It was like he was invincible to pain. He had enough of the pain. After all that's happened, no physical pain could ever compare to the pain he felt before. Everything was numb the only thing he wanted to feel was her beside him again and that's what he swore to get. Taking more than five or more steps at a time as he rushed downstairs, he even bumped to some people taking the stairs as well but he didn't care, he didn't care if they cursed him or yelled. He didn't even have time to say sorry or give a good retort. It was taking forever in that never ending staircase that he didn't even know what floor he was in anymore until he saw that there were no more staircase left.

Finally! The ground floor.

He quickly looked around searching for the familiar sight of his beloved and...

There she is! He yelled in his head.

She was on the main entrance bowing her head to the security guard who politely bowed back. She was about to leave.

No! She can't!

"Rukia!" He called out at the top of his lungs but it seems that she couldn't hear him. He didn't have a choice but to run again. But for some reason, it was crowded. As if the people around, no, the whole world doesn't want them to meet. It was a damn busy day in Himawari Enterprises.

Fuck! Why now? He cursed.

He made his way through the busy crowd. It irritates him that everywhere he turned there would be someone to bump into or hit. He was in a hurry for God's sake! More curses and more struggles and he finally made it through. He looked back at the entrance... she wasn't there anymore!

Fuck!

Where the hell did she go?

He didn't think twice and exited the building, he looked around.

There!

"Rukia!" He shouted hoping that she'll hear his voice.

She got inside a car and closed the door shut unable to hear someone calling her name. The car began to move.

"Wait! No! Rukia!" He called out again and before he knew it, he was running after the car.

* * *

Rukia looked inside her purse.

"Huh? Where is it?" She murmured looking around. "Where the hell did I put it?" She asked herself then thought for a moment.

"Is there something wrong Miss Rukia?" The driver asked.

"Um... could you stop the car?" She asked kindly.

"Did you forget something?"

"I... It's—" She paused then smiled. "You know what, never mind." She ended up saying.

It's just a handkerchief Rukia. Don't get too worked up about it. She told herself.

She then looked out the window. Her eyes turned to the side mirror and something caught her attention. Someone running after the car...

"Was that..." She whispered then a truck behind block her view. She quickly opened the window.

"Ichigo?" Her head popped out of the window trying to see if it was him.

"M-miss Rukia, that's dangerous!" Her driver said frantically but she didn't pay any mind to it. She concentrated on the truck that was about to overtake. She waited impatiently holding her breath. Her heart was racing, eager to see if it really was him. When the truck was finally gone, the car she was on made a turn at a nearby intersection. She gasped.

Oh no!

Wait! She wanted to yell but it felt like the words were stuck in her throat and she couldn't find the strength to get them out.

The car just continued moving then knowing that it was too far now, she gave up.

That couldn't possibly be him, could it? She asked herself and lowly sighed. She sat back down closing the window at the same time.

After seeing the car turn, Ichigo stopped. The cars behind him honk their horns but he remained still as if he was deaf to all the noise. He had a pretty good idea of where the car was heading now. Home. He tried to catch his breath with his hands on his knees. He slowly headed to the sidewalk and sat on the pavement.

"Do you want me to turn around the car?" The driver asked after noticing the woman's sad expression.

"I..." She said her heart skipping a little bit happy at that suggestion.

YES! Her heart yelped in eagerness to go back but then...

But then...

What if that really was him?

What happens then if I see him?

It's not like everything would be better if I saw him again.

It would only hurt more. Right? Right. She told herself

"No. It's alright. I just thought I saw someone I know." She said with a fake smile that could have fooled anyone. She turned back to face the window again. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She took in a deep breath to stop them from falling. She closed her eyes but one tear seemed to have betrayed her and began to run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with her hand.

Damn... where's a handkerchief when you need it? She told herself.

"Miss Rukia..." She heard the driver call in a concerned tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let's just go, we need to hurry home since—"

The car stopped.

* * *

He was breathing hard. "Damn it, damn it, damn it..." He cursed again and again. He stared down at the handkerchief he was holding.

"Rukia..." He said in a low tone. Now tiredness was coming back to him. His legs felt like jelly. He couldn't even stand. He closed his eyes to concentrate on breathing when all of a sudden...

"ICHIGO!"

His eyes immediately snapped open. And those brown eyes immediately caught sight of the person who called out his name. After all the cars passed, his sight of her became clearer. She was standing on the other side of the road huffing as if she just ran a marathon.

It was as though everything around them stopped.

She then ran... towards him. His numb legs were able to feel again and he stood up getting ready for impact. She jumped up and he caught her. His arms wrapped around her waist to hold her up in place. With no other words spoken, her lips immediately caught his for a kiss—a slow, sweet and passionate kiss. Her hands cupped his face to deepen it. They lavished each other's taste and lavished the moment. Slowly he put her down until her feet reached the ground with their lips still connected. Her hands travelled down his chest and it was his turn to cup her face with his hands, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumb as their tongues danced in accordance to how they felt for each other. After a few more seconds of their hot kiss they slowly tried to end it even though it was obvious that both of them were eager to continue. They stared at each other with their faces a few inches away from one another. Rukia heard some of the people around them murmuring about what they just did. She looked at Ichigo's reaction however he didn't seem like he heard it, actually he didn't seem like he could hear anything. He just stared at her with gentle eyes as if she was something so precious and the only thing worthy of his attention.

She blushed in embarrassment but still smiled.

That's right, no one gives a shit about what other people think.

"You..." He began.

"Hmm?"

"Forgot this." He said handing her back her blue hanky. Her eyes widened and she chuckled. He smiled back. Her smile... it felt real yet sad at the same time. It bothered him.

"Thank you... but... keep it." She said with another weak smile.

"But—" She cut him off by putting a hand on it and shaking her head. She took a step back.

"Wait!" He yelped immediately holding her hand. "You're going?"

"Well, I'm sort of in a hurry, I just came back to see who was chasing after the car." He leaned down for his face to be levelled with hers before he spoke in a soft tone, "I dashed from the tenth floor down to the ground floor and chased after a car. You see the things you make me do?"

She smirked, "Well, you made me run while wearing high heels so..."

"That's not even half as hard as what I did." He argued with a scowl.

"Yeah? Let's see you run in high heels then tell me how easy it is." She dared crossing her arms over her chest. There was a pause then she looked away.

"I really need to go."

"Wait." He said quickly wrapping his arms around her. Her eyes softened.

"Ichigo..." She gently called out.

"Wait." He repeated. "Please. Just a little bit longer." She sighed closing her eyes. She could feel his warmth wrap around her from the heat of running and from how he felt. It was nice and comfy. She'd stay there forever if she could but...

"Stay." He whispered.

"I can't. The situation's..." She didn't continue when she heard him sigh. He was holding onto her as if she would fall and be gone forever if he let go but alas, he had to do it.

He looked upon her with serious eyes before he spoke, "Wait for me, I'll come for you I promise. You just have to trust me... okay?"

"Okay... " She whispered back and she leaned forward for one last kiss then she stared at him for a moment as if trying to capture every last detail of his face. She smiled for one last time and said the words "Good bye" in a very gentle and modest tone. She took a step back, slowly turned around and walked away while he just stood there watching as she disappeared with no other choice but to let her go.

Was that a lie Rukia? She asked herself when she got back inside the car.

"So were you able to say good bye to him Miss Rukia?" The driver asked cutting her from her thoughts. She gave him a genuine smile before she replied, "Yes and thank you for what you did."

"I wish I could hold them off longer than this." He said bowing apologetically.

"No it's alright, what you did is much appreciated."

* * *

Ichigo slowly made his way back to the building together with the big heavy burden in his heart. He arrived back to where his other companions were. He was quiet, with his head down and his hand holding on to a blue handkerchief. His friends looked at him but after they saw the kind of state he was in, they didn't know what to say. In the end, no one dared to speak, except one.

"Finally, everyone's here." She said entering the room and walking past the orange haired man. Ichigo merely glanced up.

"Eh? What's with that face? You look pathetic. Is that the face you showed her?" She scolded crossing her arms over her big chest.

"W-wait! Her? As in Rukia?" Rangiku tried to confirm after hearing what her boss just said. Yoruichi sighed.

"Why don't we all go to my office and we'll talk there, okay?" The rest complied.

* * *

"So going back, Rukia was here." Yoruichi confirmed.

"She really was?" Renji repeated unbelievably.

"Shut it Renji, let her finish." Rangiku hushed the redhead in annoyance.

"She resigned." Their boss replied before the two even get the chance to begin bickering.

"SHE WHAT?" All of them gasped except for Ichigo who just tightly clenched the hanky he was holding. He had an idea that she did and he hated it that his hunch was right.

"You mean, she resigned and she didn't even say good bye?" Rangiku yelped in disbelief.

"Damn, that's just like her." Renji said.

"Why would she resign?" Orihime posed in confusion.

"I'm not supposed to say this but apparently, she's leaving." This statement caught Ichigo's attention.

He scowled in confusion at what he heard, "Leaving? What do you mean leaving?"

"I don't know—" Hearing her say that pissed him off.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're her boss right? You're supposed to know that stuff!" He yelped and his friends tried to calm him down.

"Same to you. I'm just her boss. If I'm supposed to know that stuff then shouldn't YOU know more than me?" He simply looked away, that definitely hit him.

He clenched his fists.

Leaving...

She's leaving...?

So is that why...?

_Good bye._

"I'm sorry that was a low blow but... again, she didn't tell me anything besides that. She told me not to tell you and I made a promise not to, you're lucky I'm telling you what I know."

Ishida couldn't help but ask for his friend, "So what now?"

"For now," Yoruichi began. "Since we don't know much of what's going on, I suggest we lay low."

"Lay low? But she's leavi—" She cut off Ichigo's statement with her own.

"Exactly, and if we act now without any plan, we might do something that would jeopardize that 'leaving' of hers causing it to be sooner and farther whenever or wherever she's going." It made sense though. "We need to clarify certain information first before we began to move."

"Then how exactly are we going to do that?" Ishida asked this time adjusting his glasses.

"Leave it to me." She pressed a button on the intercom on top of her desk.

"Soi fon." She called out.

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama?" The person on the other line quickly answered.

"Get me a meeting with Kuchiki Byakuya, as soon as possible." She ordered.

"Understood." The other replied.

Everyone's mouths gaped open.

Can she do that? They all thought.

Apparently she could and she just did. She smirked at seeing everyone's reactions.

"What's with those faces? I couldn't let that bastard get one of my best employees." She said with a proud smirk.

A/N: OMG! This was what I was talking about! Four cold updateless months hahaha XD I'm really sorry! To be honest, I was actually planning on not writing EVER again, I wasn't even opening my account but then one day I was so frustrated. I felt so lost like everyone hated me and stuff like that. I was so down that day—a day where everyone doesn't even notice my existence. It was the worst day of my life but then I decided to open my account and there they were. The beautiful golden reviews and encouragements coming from you people. I read them all and I cried. I felt so loved. In that moment I really needed that. Your words made me feel like I matter. Wow! Thanks a lot you guys :* I'd hug each one of you if I could! Oh and the messages, you know who you are (there are so many of you sareeh...) Thank you :D So now, here's the next chapter. Anyways, again sorry for the really, really, really late update and still for the grammatical mistakes. Although, I wouldn't say that I'm actually back on the whole writing and the constantly updating since I'm still very busy with school, work and everything else. I just found this file while cleaning up my laptop's memory and deleting some useless files. I just thought I'd edit it a little and upload this to not waste it... And unfortunately, I think I forgot the ending of this story. Do you have any suggestions? Haha XD Although that would be weird if the ending came from you guys but I was just hoping that hearing your suggestions might help me remember the original ending I was planning to do if (ever) I were to continue this story. Damn, I haven't written anything in so long I... I think my writing worsen. Ugh... Oh well, I'll work on that... someday. And it just occurred to me, I've been writing this story for more than a year! Yey (ugh... I'm so lazy hehe :P) For now, thank you so much for reading (especially for reading this far) please REVIEW! ILY guys and God bless :P AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO YOU ALL :)

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	51. The Little Prince

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 51: The Little Prince

A car stopped in front of the house and one of the passengers quickly stepped out.

"Hurry up Shiro!" She exclaimed in an impatient tone. Toshiro rolled his eyes as he complied with his restless girlfriend. It's ten in the evening and they just arrived from their vacation at Momo's grandmother's house. Momo lost her phone... again... somewhere in their stay there, it wasn't a surprise though. Everything was going great until Momo saw the news about a certain Kuchiki Byakuya arriving from God knows where then she all of a sudden became uneasy. She began saying stuff about going home early to see her best friend. They tried to calling Rukia, using Shiro's phone of course, but the number was out of reach and so here they are. A day before New Year 's Day and they're back in town even if they should still be in their vacation. Toshiro can't help but let out a big sigh as he got out of the car as well. He was a bit disappointed. So many things were going through his head right now when suddenly he heard his girlfriend shriek in anger.

"What do you mean I can't go inside?" Toshiro saw Momo glaring at a man standing in front of the gate of the house. He quickly came over to see what's going on and of course to back up his girlfriend.

"I can't believe this guy!" She yelled flailing her arms up.

"H-hold on, what's going on?" Toshiro said putting his hands on the girl's shoulders to try and calm her down but it didn't seem like it's working.

"Can you believe it, Shiro? This guy said I'm not allowed to go inside." She said glaring at the guard who won't let her in.

"It's a strict order from my boss, I'm just doing my job." The guard reasoned not paying attention to the girl shooting him a death glare. He's probably used to receiving those kinds of glares, it was part of his job.

"I don't care, my best friend is inside! I don't care who you are or who you're boss is, I'm going in!" She demanded and she was about to force herself inside when the guard blocked her way. Momo gasped in surprise. She tried to push him but he wasn't even lightly budged by her actions. Momo can feel her patience snapping.

"Ah! How dare you block my way? Damn you!" She yelled in anger.

"Okay Momo calm down." Shiro tried to hold back his girlfriend but it's like she couldn't even hear him.

"Don't you know who I am?" Momo threatened pointing a finger at the big man.

Oh no... here we go... Shiro thought. Momo only uses those kinds of words when she's really pissed and she is rarely pissed off but right now it was definitely worse than a bad hair day for her.

"Look, you don't know what I'm capable of! I can have you going down together with your whole family lineage!" She warned but the guard didn't seem convinced.

"Can't you just let us in?" Shiro tried to go for a calmer approach while trying to stop Momo from jumping onto the guard but the strict man maintained his post. Now, it was Toshiro's turn to be pissed however he tried not to show it since Momo was showing enough of hers by blabbering.

"I warning you, I'm Momo Hinamori and I—" Her speech was cut off by another voice.

"Momo?" All turned to the person who spoke.

"Rukia!" She called out sounding surprised and relieved.

"I thought I heard some noises, I thought someone is being mutilated and... it's just you. What are you doing here, Momo? It's like ten in the evening and you brought Toshiro with you, aren't you supposed to be at your grandmother's house until next week?"

"Never mind that, help us Rukia, this guy won't let me in!" She pouted with pleading eyes pointing at the guard like he was a very mean man. Rukia sighed and tapped the man's shoulder.

"Um... could you?" She asked politely nodding towards her visitors.

"But Miss Rukia, I have orders to—"The man tried to reason.

"Nii-sama doesn't need to know about this and besides, Momo is a great friend of mine. My brother actually knows her." She explained and the man still tried to oppose with a "But..."

"Please? We'll be quick, I promise." She pleaded with sweet soft eyes while putting a hand on the man's arm. With an award winning act like that, who could possibly say no, right?

The guard finally gave in with an "Alright."

"Yes!" Momo cheered.

"But you stay here." The man continued pointing at Toshiro. He scowled at that condition.

"What? But I'm the boyfriend!" He protested.

"Oh Shiro I'm sorry but could you stay in the car and wait for me." Momo pleaded with a sweet eyes and a sugary smile. He didn't have a choice. With that kind of face, no one can say no.

Oh God, they are best friends. Toshiro thought to himself as he gave in to Momo's request.

"Fine."

"Thanks a lot." She squealed kissing him on the cheek before heading inside with Rukia.

* * *

"So... what's all this about?" Rukia began as the two of them got inside.

"What's all this about? Rukia, you have a guard in front of your house that doesn't even let your best friend and her boyfriend inside! Aren't you the one who should tell me what's going on?" Momo exclaimed looking intently at the other woman, impatiently waiting for an explanation.

"Just... follow me." Rukia replied leading her upstairs.

"I don't get it, we were trying to call you, I saw the news and your brother and where the heck is Ichi—"

"Ssshhh! Keep your voice down, Ken'ichi's already asleep and—" Her low voice was cut off when one of the doors in the halls opened and out came the little kid. He was rubbing his eyes with one hand like he just woke up from a bad dream while his other hand carried a pillow.

"See what you did?" Rukia murmured to Momo bitterly.

Ken'ichi blinked twice at the two women before he spoke in a soft voice like he was still half asleep. "Mom? What's going on?"

"Oh, it's nothing baby, go back to sleep." She said kneeling down in front of the boy but then Ken'ichi caught sight of his aunt.

His eyes widened after seeing their visitor. "Aunt Momo!" He cried.

"Kichi! I missed you so much." Momo quickly gave the boy a tight hug and she ended up carrying Ken'ichi.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he stared surprisingly at his aunt since he was aware that they weren't allowed to have visitors and Momo wasn't supposed to be back until next week.

"I came here to see you guys, and most importantly talk to your mom." They both looked at Rukia.

"Okay, we'll talk. Ken'ichi, you go back to sleep." She told the boy.

"Aww... But!" He whined with a pout.

"No buts—"

"No wait!" Momo held the kid away before Rukia could even take him back. "I think Ken'ichi should hear whatever we're going to talk about."

"What? No he doesn't." Rukia protested.

"Oh Rukia, I just bet that there are things that Ken'ichi knows and you don't. AND there are things that Ken'ichi would gladly tell me and you'd rather keep a secret. Isn't that right Kichi?"

"Mmm." The kid nodded in agreement. Rukia sighed in defeat.

* * *

"MACAU? You mean MACAU?" She yelled in surprise.

"Mmm." Rukia simply nodded.

"Rukia, you're going to Macau!" Momo repeated still shocked by the news.

"Yes, and could you stop repeating it? Anyways, I think we'd only be staying there for awhile before we move to California." Rukia explained like moving was the most natural thing to do.

"CALIFORNIA? No! Rukia!" Momo yelled.

Rukia began to scowl. Her bestfriend's reaction was pissing her off. "What?"

"Do you know how far that is? You can't just walk to California from here you know! It's a very far place! Not 2-3 blocks away if that's what you're thinking!"

Rukia clenched her fist before whispering "I know that..." in a low tone.

"And you plan to take Kichi with you?"

"Well, ye—"

"I won't let you!" She shouted before Rukia could even finish her answer. Momo wrapped her arms around the kid tightly.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Momo, I'm sorry but Ken'ichi can't stay here." She tried to speak calmer for her hysterical friend's sake.

"But he doesn't want to go right? You want to stay here, right?" She asked the kid. Although she was pretty sure about what the boy would answer. "I don't want to leave mom!" Ken'ichi yelped returning the hug to his aunt. They both held each other tightly like they would be separated forever if they didn't.

"I'm sorry but you're coming whether you like it or not and that's final." Rukia said firmly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"But mom!" "But Rukia!" The two exclaimed in chorus.

"But what? What do you want me to do? You think I like to go too! Can't you see I don't have a choice here either?" She snapped.

Silence.

She let out a big sigh then she apologized for yelling. The two looked down after hearing what Rukia just said. Of course she didn't want to go. What the hell made them think that she wants to go? The three were aware that the choice going and not going isn't really theirs to make.

"Oh it's almost New Year and things are like this." Momo began lying down on the bed while she stared at the ceiling.

"And here at home it feels like time stopped. We couldn't even feel that it's New Year." Ken'ichi figured in a sad tone.

"Stop thinking about New Year, it comes every year." Rukia said trying to make it sound like it's not a big deal.

"But New Year this year can't come twice. New year next year would be different from this year." There was a pause before Momo continued. "Especially if you leave, then new years would just be..." She ended her statement with a sigh.

Silence.

"Momo..." Rukia said lying down as well.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't tell Ichigo that we're leaving or where we're going."

"What?" She immediately sat up to look at her friend.

"Look, I don't want Ichigo to get involved in any of this." She reasoned.

"Why not? He's your boyfriend right?"

"He's not."

"Ugh... Are we going to go through this again?"

"What do you mean again?" She asked back with a raise eyebrow then she pouted. "Besides, he didn't even ask me to be anything..." She murmured bitterly.

Momo rolled her eyes at how childish her best friend was being. It was really the time to debate about something like that. "Fine, whatever but you do know that he loves you and Kichi, right? You know Ichigo. He'll do anything to get you back. He'll come even if you tell him to or not."

_Wait for me, I'll come for you I promise. You just have to trust me... okay?_

"That's what I was afraid of. He's not aware of how dangerous it is."

"Well, I don't think knowing how dangerous it is would stop him though. Right Kichi?" Momo said turning to the little boy who's just quietly been listening to their conversation.

"Mmm." He nodded firmly.

"Ichigo is different, you're the one who should be able to tell that and the one who should believe in him the most. I know he can fix this and everything would be okay." Momo stated in a sure tone knowing that her best friend would agree however she didn't expect Rukia to shake her head in disagreement.

"Ichigo is just Ichigo. He's not superman. We can't always hold on to that thought that he'll be able to fix everything because I'm sure that even Ichigo is just taking chances. There's no guarantee that he'll be able to—"

"Stop saying that!" Momo yelped stopping Rukia in the middle of her statement. She couldn't bear hearing those kind of words from her friend. On the other hand, Rukia was surprised by Momo's sudden change of tone however she still tried to remain calm as she continued.

"Momo... I'm just trying to look at things in a more down-to-earth way... however... deep inside me, you know I believe in him. Of course I believe in him... Every vein and piece of me believes in him. Even though my mind tells me it's wrong but my heart keeps yelling that it's him... he's the only one who can do it..." Her eyes softened and the other two both stared at her. There was a pause before she continued. "But still... I just can't afford that belief to take over me again because if it so happens that he can't make it, I'll be so crushed... just like before and I don't think I can survive that."

But even so... no matter how many times he hurts me... I'll still love him, that's how stupid I am. She added inside her head.

Momo knew how she felt. Seven years ago that was exactly what happened. She believed he'll come back but he didn't. Momo witnessed that and it saddens her to remember how hard it was for Rukia back then. This is probably her best friend's way of preparing herself for whatever pain that might happen.

Silence.

"Just promise me you won't tell." She asked like a little girl who did something wrong and doesn't want to be caught.

"Fine, I promise." Ken'ichi looked back and forth at the two women. He had a pretty good idea of what's going on.

"Anyways, when are you guys leaving?" Momo asked the two.

"We don't know." Ken'ichi answered innocently.

"Nii-sama never told us anything besides the destination so we just wait for now and be prepared for the possibility that it may be tomorrow or the next day or the next day."

"But what about you Ken'ichi?" Momo asked the boy taking the school bag on the side table. "What about school? I mean, look at this stuff," She shook the bag. "you won't need it anymore when you leave." She then poured the bag's contents on the bed.

"I guess not." Ken'ichi said with a sad face realizing what his aunt just said.

"You know that you'll be putting all those stuff back inside, right Momo?" Rukia said like it's an order.

"Yes ma'am." She replied flipping through the notebooks and books until something caught her eye.

"Hold on. This is..."

"My phone!" Ken'ichi yelped. "Ssshhh!" The two women quickly hushed him.

"I forgot that you had a phone Kichi." Momo said as she examined the device, it was turned off. The phone must've been dead already because of the lack of use.

"Well I don't use it much since dad always picked me up at school and besides, it's not allowed to be used in school hours so..." and with that Momo's brain hatched an idea.

"You're dad! We can call Ichigo using this! This is perfect. Do you have your dad's phone number?" She quickly asked feeling really hyped up because of her new idea but before Ken'ichi could even answer, someone else cut in the conversation.

"W-w-wait! No. That's a big NO." Rukia said grabbing the phone from Momo's hand.

"Hey!"

"No, this phone is confiscated." She said holding it away from Momo.

"Who are you, the principal?" Momo said with a raised eyebrow.

"What part of 'I don't want him involved' do you not understand?"

Momo rolled her eyes, "Well, since you can't use your phone because the guards took it, at least use that one to let Ichigo know you're okay."

"Then what?" Rukia posed with a scowl.

"Well... then..." Momo seemed to be lost for words.

"See? That's what I thought. I'll hide this, if the guards find out that we have a phone here that they don't know about, I'm sure they'll take it too." She stood up then her friend began to murmur. Rukia remained still as she heard what her friend was saying.

"What's the point, you already took it, it's no different than if the guards did." Rukia quickly shot Momo a glare but she continued speaking nonetheless. "Listen to yourself. You're not acting like the Rukia I knew. The one who's strong willed, finds a way and stands up for what she believes in. The kind of person who doesn't let anyone bring her down."

There was a pause before she answered Momo. "Well sorry to disappoint you. This IS who I am."

"No Rukia, that's not you. You're true self is hidden underneath that weak, coward and defenceless little sister you're trying to be for Byakuya. You want to be perfect and make up for the mistakes you've done in the past. But let me ask you this, do you really see those things as a mistake? Ken'ichi and Ichigo a mistake? The kind of mistake that you want to make up for?"

In a way, that definitely struck Rukia. Momo can be really deep sometimes. Rukia looked at Ken'ichi then at Momo before she looked away. She didn't know what to say now. Whether she liked it or not, Momo was making a lot of sense and for some reason that frustrates her. Wasn't she supposed to be the smart one?

After hearing no reply from the woman, Momo sighed. "God damn it Rukia. I can't do this, I'm sorry" was the last thing she said before she walked out of the room. It was Rukia's turn to sigh after hearing the door shut behind her.

"I knew she wouldn't put these back." She said sitting back on the bed and placing Ken'ichi's stuff back inside his bag. The little kid helped his mother. After they're done the boy spoke.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Are we really going to leave?"

She let out another big sigh. "Yes."

"Then... before we leave, can I go to school first to say good bye to my friends?" He asked with pleading eyes. She smiled weakly at him then kissed his forehead. "Of course you can, as soon as we find out when we're leave, okay?"

"Okay."

Momo dashed outside the house and met her boyfriend who was patiently waiting for her with his back leaning against his car.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Toshiro asked immediately after seeing Momo.

"No time to explain, there's a place we need to go to, now!" She demanded.

* * *

Momo kept banging the door.

"Momo, it's almost twelve. I don't think anyone is around." Toshiro figured.

"No, I'm sure she's here." She said firmly. "Hello? Anyone? Please open up!" She shouted as she continuously beat the door. Then she heard someone speak from behind it.

"Look, we're closed so just go back—Momo?" The person said in surprise after opening the door.

"Tatsuki!" She yelped hugging her friend.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh Tatsuki, I'm so glad to see you." She said almost teary eyed.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Come on in."

* * *

They were inside the dojo hall. It was big, neat and quiet. Momo's eyes couldn't help but look around. "It's kinda cool and convenient that your house is near the dojo." She said clapping her hands together.

"It is." Tatsuki proudly replied as she gave her guest something to drink.

"Isn't there anyone here with you?" Momo asked after receiving her tea.

Tatsuki took a seat first before she replied, "Nope. Well, not today anyway. The people who are usually with me went back home for the holidays."

"And what about you?" Shiro asked this time.

"Me? Well, it's no big deal really and besides, I like the serenity here. You rarely get it when this place is filled with people. My family went out of the country for the holidays, they asked me to come but I didn't want to, I mean who would look after this place if I wasn't around."

You really love the dojo don't you?" Momo asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, it's my life. It's my dream come true." Tatsuki answered with a wide and honest smile. Momo smiled as well at hearing that. It was amazing to see how Tatsuki's love for these things never changed. In fact, it seems that it grew stronger through the years. "Anyways, enough said. What are you two doing here?"

Momo's face and tone immediately changed into a more serious one. "We came here to ask for your help."

"My help? For what?"

"It's about Ichigo."

"Ichigo? Oh yeah, I heard about everything from Orihime, he's staying at Ishida's." Tatsuki explained taking a sip of her drink as well when all of a sudden Momo stood up.

"Really? Great then could you take us there?" She cried out with a determined tone.

"W-w-wait. Now?" Tatsuki almost threw up her drink in surprise of her friend's crazy request.

"Yes!" She exclaimed like she won't take no for an answer.

"Are you serious?" Tatsuki asked again hoping that Momo was joking but unfortunately for her, the girl wasn't.

"Huh? Do I look like I'm kidding?" Toshiro then pulled Momo's hand to make her sit back down.

"Shiro—"

"Look Momo, it's the middle of the night. We can go tomorrow." Toshiro said.

"But—" Momo tried to protest.

"Your boyfriend is right. Didn't you just got back from a trip? You should rest first. You could even spend the night here. There are plenty of rooms here so don't worry." Tatsuki offered.

"B-but—" She was still trying to oppose.

"No buts. You're pushing yourself too hard. Like I said, we could go tomorrow. Promise we'll be there first thing in the morning."

"I..." She didn't bother to continue her statement. She didn't want to argue with her boyfriend so she just sighed in defeat and complied with her friend and boyfriend's advice.

* * *

"Sir, you have a visitor." A man said after knocking on the door but the person he was talking to didn't move an inch from where he was standing and yet replied plainly that he was not accepting any visitors. Of course his guest didn't seem to like the idea and barged in the room.

"Not accepting huh?" She said with a raised eyebrow and arms across her chest.

"I-I'm sorry but she won't leave." The man who guarded the door panicked and tried to pull the woman back out of the room however she remained stern in her position eyeing the man standing by the window.

"And I don't plan to until I get what I came here for." She said simply added. There was a pause before they heard the man speak again. "You may leave us." He ordered. The other man obeyed and quietly left the room.

* * *

She rushed ahead after hearing what floor and room their destination was. The other two ran as well to try and catch up with the energetic woman. She knocked thrice at the door and before it was opened by the person on the other side, she opened it herself, well it wasn't locked so...

"Ouch!" She squeaked after her face got hit by the door. Momo looked back at who she just hit and returned back to her senses.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologized after realizing she just hit someone with the door. Orihime covered her nose with her hands. "Mmm. It's alright." She said in a muffled tone.

"What's going on?" Ishida dashed towards the door after hearing his girlfriend shriek and someone entering. Ichigo followed behind him.

"Woah, what happened?" Ichigo when he saw Orihime covering her face.

"Momo, we told you to slow down." Tatsuki said as she and Toshiro arrived at the door as well.

"I... sorry." Momo replied then she looked worriedly at Orihime. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yup." The woman replied gleefully but when she took her hands off her face, blood started to come out of her nose.

"Oh my gosh!" Momo yelped sounding a little more frantic.

"Geez Orihime, how could you possibly be okay when you're like that!" Tatsuki scolded as she dragged her friend towards the bathroom.

"Tatsuki, I'm fine." She whined.

"First aid's in the cabinet." Ishida said with a big sigh.

"Yeah, I'll take care of her." Tatsuki added with a nod.

"I'm alright guys, don't worry!" Orihime yelled sweetly back at the others. Toshiro closed the door behind him since he was the last one to enter the room.

They made their way towards the living room. "So what are you two doing here?" Ishida asked. Momo looked at Ichigo then turned to face the other man.

"Oh Uryuu it's terrible! Rukia is moving to Macau soon! I promised her that I won't tell Ichigo about this so I'm telling you instead!" She yelled in a tone that clearly everyone in the whole apartment room heard. Toshiro rolled his eyes at what she did but didn't say a word.

* * *

"We came to her house last night." Toshiro began. "There was a guard, he didn't let us in but luckily Rukia showed up and she was able to get the guard to let Momo inside."

"And from there we talked." Momo continued.

"What'd she say?" Ichigo asked eager to know the answer.

"She told me everything that happened since Christmas. Then she told me about moving to Macau then moving to California but she never told me when, she didn't know when either." Momo explained in a low tone.

"And Ken'ichi?"

Momo tried to make up a smile when she answered, "He was there too. Actually I kind of woke him up and Rukia's going to be bringing Ken'ichi with her too." Ichigo was quiet for a moment. He had his scowl on and he was in deep thought.

"So there... what now Ichigo?" Ishida asked. Everyone looked at him and he sighed. "I won't let her leave."

Toshiro then threw him the hardest question, "How do you plan to stop her?"

It hit Ichigo like a bullet. "I..." He ended up scowling deeper, if that was even possible, well, he wasn't sure either of what to say.

"There was something else that she said." Momo waited for Ichigo to look up to her before she continued, "She said that... she believes in you. Kichi does too. You won't let them down, right Ichigo?" She asked in a tone full of hope. He just stared at her trying to process what the woman said.

"Because... because I believe in you too." Momo said looking intently at the orange haired man and her voice filled with faith and resolve.

"Momo..."

"We all do." Tatsuki added firmly with a wide smirk.

"That's right. We'll do what we can to help you too." Orihime said cheerfully clapping her hands together.

Ichigo looked at everyone. They had that look in their faces– Trust and willingness. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"What about thank you?" Ishida suggested adjusting his glasses.

"Besides, I think it's about time you two got your happy ending, don't you think?" Orihime added with a genuine smile and it seems that she wasn't the only one who's thinking that, everyone seems to agree with the idea.

Ichigo smirked, "Thank you. All of you. This really means a lot."

* * *

"You were ignoring the meetings Soi fon was trying to arrange. That was harsh, do you know how hard that girl works?" She got no answer from him.

"So, I think you already know why I'm here seeing as how you are ignoring me." Again, silence. She was beginning to feel annoyed about the fact that she was the only one talking.

"Fine, I'll cut to the chase, what did you do to Rukia to make her resign?"

He was still facing the window when he replied, "I didn't do anything to her."

"She said something about leaving, care to explain that?"

"I have nothing to explain to you, this is none of your business." This time she felt her patience snapping at his reply.

"What do you mean none of my business? You're taking one of my best employees, and that is definitely my business!" she said with her raised voice and a deep scowl across her face.

"If that is the case then I shall replace her for you. I have a lot of employees who are even more—"

She knew where this conversation is going now and it's not in the path where she wants it to. It seems that this guy is just not getting it.

"Look, I know you let me hire your sister because she wanted to be treated like everyone else and not be judge by people every time she moved. It was the main reason why her identity as your sister was kept a secret in my company. But you see, I got fond of her and ended up treating her like a sister. I think that's what she really wanted, to be treated like family and that's something she'll never get even if she worked in every company that you own."

For the first time, the stern man actually turned around to face her although his face remained expressionless.

"This is a business. It is not something to be treated lightly. Family is something that you find at home and not at work. No wonder you haven't achieved much in yours." He said looking at her like she was garbage. That definitely pissed her off although she had to stop herself from giving him a good beating. She was older, she needs to be more composed about it so she just rolled her eyes at how this person can brag about his wealth that easily.

"Oh... so this is about which is more successful now? Look, my company may not be as big as yours, but it is successful and I worked my ass out for it to be that way. And that family stuff you were talking about, I bet there isn't even a family in your house, no matter how big it is. Everywhere you go, it would be all work and look where it got you? You may be successful but you're miserable and now you're trying to do the same to your sister? What's the matter with you?"

There, that's a great way to say it however, a punch in the gut would still be better. She thought.

"I know what is best for Rukia, she still has a lot to learn." He simply replied as if what she said didn't affect him at all. She clenched her fist at how stubborn this person can be.

"And how will she learn if you don't let her experience anything and if you keep her locked up inside your over protective shell?" She retorted.

"She only thinks that she can handle things on her own but she can't. She needs proper guidance and I won't let what happened in the past repeat itself."

"And so the only solution you could think of was to separate her from Ichigo?" She yelped in anger. She couldn't believe how selfish this guy is being.

This time Byakuya's eyebrows creased at the sound of a certain person's name. "Ichigo? I knew this has something to do with that boy. You want to help him. That was the real reason you came."

"So what if I tried to help them? Can't you see that they love each other?"

"It is not love. It is just an infatuation."

She could feel her heating with anger.

Infatuation my ass! She wanted to yell back.

"How could you be so blind? The problem is not them, it's you! You and that thick head of yours who can't accept the fact that Rukia found the person she wants to be with." She couldn't help but point a finger at him.

"And I say she found the wrong person." He replied firmly.

"Oh so now you're the one who decides for her?" She retorted sarcastically flailing her arms up.

"I promised Hisana that I would protect her sister."

"Really now? Then what do you think will she say if she finds out that you're deciding Rukia's life for her and taking her happiness away from her? I don't think that's what Hisana wants when she told you to protect her sister."

Come on Byakuya, open your eyes. That's not what she wanted. She pleaded in her mind.

"You don't know anything which is why you have no right to say anything as well." He replied turning his back on her and facing the window once again.

"What? Can't accept the fact that I'm right and you're wrong? Or that what I said made sense? You're a smart man, I don't think I need to elaborate anything for you to understand what I'm saying."

"No matter what you say, it wouldn't change my decision. We'll be leaving to Macau on Sunday and that's final. You may leave now." And with that, he officially ended their conversation. She knew he won't listen anymore but she won't leave until she has said the last thing on her mind.

"Unbelievable." She spoke disbelievingly shaking her head in disappointment. "I can't believe how much you've changed. You weren't always like that when she was still alive. Whatever happened to that old you, it would definitely sadden her if she sees what you've become now." She murmured before exiting the room leaving the man alone with his thoughts to himself.

* * *

"They'll be leaving this Sunday to Macau. Today is Thursday so we still have three days until then." Ishida summed up adjusting his glasses.

"Ichigo..." Yourichi called out in a low tone. "Don't you think it's about time... you gave up?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked a bit surprised by the question.

They were inside a coffee shop. The smell of coffee and the sound of coffee cups being hit by teaspoons through stirring lingered in the room. The whole gang was there and Yoruichi was the one who called for them the next day after her visit with a certain stubborn man.

"All of you." She looked at them in the eyes one by one before she let out the big question. "Don't you think that all this is just a waste of time?"

"Why are you saying that?" Ichigo retorted with a serious scowl.

"Because... well..." She sighed. "This is it. We're done. There's nothing we could do. We don't have enough information, nothing." All of them gave her a confused and disbelieving look.

Weren't she the one all confident about it before? They all thought.

"Look Ichigo," She began, looking straight those chocolate brown eyes who seems to be questioning everything she's been saying. Still, she tried to focus on what she was saying. "My advice to you now and the best things to do is to let go. Give up and forget about her. Maybe this is destiny's way of saying that, you two aren't really meant for each other. It may be hard at first but—"

Suddenly another person cut in their conversation. "But why give up now that we've come this far? I mean, we know when she's leaving and where—"

"So?" Yoruichi countered Orihime's statement and the woman was left speechless.

"So what if you know those stuff? In the end you still can't do anything. Face it Ichigo, you're only one. You don't stand a chance against Byakuya."

"But he's not alone, we'll help him." Momo tried to comment but just like Orihime, her statement was countered by the woman.

"Help him? How? By letting yourselves get killed along the way? I know Byakuya, if he thinks that you're an interference to his plans he could simply erase you from the face of the earth with just a snap. Are you people really prepared to sacrifice that much?"

"I..." She didn't know how to answer that as well. The lady definitely has a point.

"Look, not to sound negative but don't get me wrong, I'm on your side however let's take a look at the situation more thoroughly. In reality, what we're really trying to do here is impossible and I bet Rukia knew that too. Isn't that right Ichigo?" She turned back to Ichigo once again who seems to be in deep thought. Everyone seems to be waiting for his reply which turned out to be an apology.

"I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this." He said lowly.

"It's alright we—" Orihime tried to add.

"No it's not. I should be doing this on my own."

"So what are you going to do?" Yoruichi asked.

"I guess I'll follow her."

She raised her eyebrows at the idea. "Follow? And how do you plan to do that? Macau is a big place, you don't even know what plane they'll be taking or what time they're going."

She's right... what now?

Yoruichi sighed.

"Your face tells me you're running out of options. Tell you what, why don't you start on fixing yourself up and have those injuries of yours taken care of. Going back to Rukia's house and struggling with those guards only makes the security tighter and stricter. Plus, that hasn't gotten you anywhere, has it?" There was silence as she stood up. "And you two are not excused from going to work tomorrow." She added pointing to Renji and Rangiku.

"What now?" Renji asked.

"Oh Ichigo, don't let her words drag you down." Rangiku encouraged.

"She's right. Now why don't we start with finding out which airport they'd be leaving in." Orihime suggested.

* * *

She had her back leaning against the wall as she waited for the little boy to come out. After hearing the door open, she turned around to look at the kid. "So ready to go, Ken'i... chi?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yup." Ken'ichi replied with a big smile.

Rukia chuckled lightly at the boy. "Honey what are you wearing? You look like you're about to ski."

"Nah, I just think that since it's cold outside, I have to wear this." He pointed to what he was wearing. Rukia examined her son from head to toe. He was wearing a navy blue thick hooded jacket, a scarf, gloves, pants, shoes etc. He practically has everything on. Name it and he probably has it. You could only see his face popping out from all those clothing. Rukia just rolled her eyes at how silly Ken'ichi was behaving.

"Well, you're right it is cold but you don't have to go overboard with keeping yourself warm. I mean I'm sure it'll be warm inside the classroom." She then began to take off the boy's scarf but Ken'ichi immediately stopped her.

"Ah! No mom! Don't do that!" Ken'ichi yelped putting the scarf back on.

She raised an eyebrow at the kid's immediate reaction, "Hmm? And why not? You look like a pile of walking clothes, you know that?"

"B-but I'll take it off in the classroom, promise." He said with a sweet smile but it still didn't convince her.

"Hmm... you're acting strange." She said eyeing the kid. "What are you hiding from me?" She asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing, promise. So can I wear it? Please mom?" He pleaded with puppy dog eyes like he was asking her to buy him a really cool toy in the store. She couldn't possibly say no to that. She let out a big sigh in defeat.

"Alright." She said kissing his forehead. "You can wear it since it has been lightly snowing outside. And since it's Friday, I'll let you off the hook." She added officially giving him permission to wear the snow clothes. "Now, let's go downstairs. Kiyone is waiting for you."

They arrived downstairs where Ken'ichi's babysitter was patiently waiting for them. She was humming cheerfully before she turned to greet them.

"Hi Kichi, it's nice to see you again." Kiyone smiled at the kid. "Wow, what's with the get up? I don't really think it's that cold outside." She said putting a hand on her own scarf and looking outside the window. The boy didn't answer so Rukia answered for him.

"I don't really know what this kid's thinking but he said he wanted to wear that so I just let it be. Anyway, take care of him okay?" Rukia told the girl while patting the little boy's head.

"Yes ma'am." She replied with a salute then Rukia kneeled down and gave her son one last tight hug.

"Have fun at school." She whispered.

"Mmm." The boy nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied hugging her tightly, like he was going to fall if he lets go. Rukia noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked pulling down the hood of the jacket and fluffing the boy's raven hair.

"Nothing." He replied pulling the hood back up to hide his spiky hair.

"Oh my little baby, I'll see you later, mm'kay?" She said and Ken'ichi just smiled in return.

On their way to school, Kiyone can't help but notice two men wearing black suites and black shades following them a few feet away. She kept on glancing back at them. They looked really creepy and it gave her the chills.

She noticed that Ken'ichi wasn't bothered by it, "Do those men really have to follow us?"

"I think so. I don't think they'll leave any time soon. It's their job and my uncle told them to." The boy cleared out with a shrug.

"Hmm... It kinda creeps me out." She said looking back again.

"I'm used to it though. They're always staying at our house." The boy mumbled.

"I see, then why do you need those guards?"

"To make sure that my dad stays away from us."

Kiyone stopped after hearing that but the kid kept walking. "W-what do you mean your dad?" The girl blurted in shock as the message processed in her head although Ken'ichi wasn't surprised by that reaction. In fact, it looked like he was expecting it. Kiyone catch up to the kid in order to hear what he has to say.

"I don't know. That's what's been going on." He simply replied. Kiyone couldn't see much of the boy's reaction because of all the clothing however she could tell by the boy's tone that something's really bothering him—a big heavy burden on the little seven-year-old kid's shoulders.

So maybe that guy is a criminal. Kiyone speculated.

Nah, couldn't be. Ms. Rukia didn't seem bothered or maybe she was faking it. She thought but she just shrugged the idea away.

"Where's your dad now?" She asked in a low tone wanting to take back the question but the kid still replied "I don't know", a little muffled but still audible. With that, they didn't talk the rest of the way.

Soon they were standing by the gates of the school.

"So, I'll pick you up later okay?" She said trying to put on a smile but the boy just nodded and he merely glanced at her. The boy headed inside and Kiyone looked over the body guards that were watching them one last time. They were at the other side of the street, looking at the school like hawks and the little boy was their prey. The girl sighed. She was feeling bad for the kid. She just hopes everything would be back to normal soon.

Ken'ichi stepped inside the classroom and for a brief moment it felt like everything stopped. All eyes turned to look at the kid who entered. Who wouldn't? It was like what his mother said, he looked like a walking pile of clothes. His outfit practically shouted "Look at me! It's cold!"

"Ken'ichi!" Someone called out from across the room and the boy already knew who it was. He silently made his way across the room ignoring the looks the other kids were giving him, the murmurs that can't exactly be called murmurs since they were loud enough for him to hear them, and he even wanted to ignore the boy waving his hand at him excitedly as if they haven't seen each other in years. Ken'ichi sighed.

Well, that's his bestfriend. What are you gonna do? Besides, he can't lecture Hiro now about being weird, just look at what he's wearing!

"Hey Hiro." He finally greeted back as he got to his seat.

"It's nice to see you again." Hiro replied.

"So?" Ken'ichi waited for Hiro to ask him the most obvious question.

"What?" His friend replied clueless.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm wearing this?" Ken'ichi pointed out referring to what he's wearing.

"Well, I don't really mind what you're wearing. You're still Ken'ichi inside that pile of clothes." He said with a chuckle then he adjusted his glasses to look outside the window. "Besides, I don't blame you for being prepared, I think it's going to snow again so—"

"That's not it." Ken'ichi cut Hiro's statement with his own. He looked down and sighed. "I... I can't explain now but listen, I need your help."

Meanwhile...

"So... no luck?" Ishida asked and the two shook their heads. "Well, that was the last one." He added standing up from his seat.

"Damn it! We've been searching since yesterday and still... nothing!" Tatsuki blurted out wanting to punch someone.

"Well maybe we missed something. What do you think?" Orihime asked Ishida while trying to review all the other airports they've been to.

"Actually, I half expected it to be this way. I mean, I don't really think Byakuya would book a flight in just some local airlines." Ishida explained.

"You have a point and probably he owns his own airlines or something." Tatsuki agreed. All four of them, Ichigo, Ishida, Tatsuki and Orihime, were quiet now, not really sure of what to say. They were all thinking about what to do but nothing's come up.

"You know... maybe Yoruichi is right." Ishida ended up saying.

"Uryuu!" Orihime scolded.

"I mean think about it. You find each other again and now you're being separated again. Don't you think this is life's way of saying that you two are never meant to be together?" He told Ichigo who was left seated on the row of chairs.

There was a long pause before he replied. "What if you're wrong? The fact that we met again, isn't that proof that she's the only one for me? Maybe this is life's way of giving me another chance... to fight for her and get her back instead of not doing anything AGAIN and losing her AGAIN just like when I lost her before. That's not happening again. I won't let it happen again." He said with clenched fists then he stood up.

"I'm sorry but I need to think." He said and he walked out.

* * *

Classes ended and Kiyone waited outside the school for Ken'ichi. She could tell that it was him through the outfit. The little boy walked up to her but he didn't even glance up. He had his head covered by the hood of his jacket and he was holding on to something in his hand.

"So... ready to go home Kichi?" Kiyone asked and the little boy nodded lightly. They began their walk home. Kiyone notice that the body guards were still following them.

"Damn, I bet it's really hard to shake off those body guards of yours huh?" She asked but the boy just shrugged.

"Mmm..." Kiyone think of what to say. "So what's that a softball?" She asked and the boy lightly nodded not even looking up at her. Then he began toss the softball he was holding from one hand to the other.

"So you like playing softball?" The kid didn't answer.

"Oh come on Kichi, say something." Kiyone said giving the boy a little push. Accidentally the ball fell to the ground and it went on rolling.

"Oh no! Sorry!" Kiyone said and they both ran after it. Even the men following them ran as well. The soft ball stopped when it hit a post. The little boy bent to pick it up. Kiyone stopped and scowled in confusion when she noticed that the kid couldn't seem to find the ball. He looked like he was feeling the ground in order to find the ball.

"Kichi, the ball's right in front of you." She said.

"Um... s-sorry." He said quickly grabbing it when he finally got a chance to touch it.

"What the..." Her mouth gaped open in surprise at what she heard.

That voice... Kiyone thought.

"Hold on!" She yelped quickly grabbing the little boy's arm.

"Oh no!" The kid gasped covering his mouth. Kiyone turned the boy to face her.

"You!" She called out.

"Sssshhh!" The boy hushed her and Kiyone lowered her voice.

"Hiro, where's Ken'ichi? Why are you wearing his clothes?" She whispered scream.

No wonder the boy couldn't see the ball, he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help." The little kid apologized almost teary eyed.

"Help? Do you know how much trouble you got me into?" She hissed. "Honestly, what is Kichi thinking?" She yelped rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Well, we can't let those men find out yet." Hiro said nodding towards the men who doesn't seem to have noticed it yet.

"And why not?" Kiyone questioned worriedly.

"Because Ken'ichi told me."

"Oh, shit, shit, shit. Miss Rukia's going to kill me. We have to go back." She said frantically.

"No, we can't!" Hiro cried out pulling Kiyone's arm to try and stop her. "Besides he's probably gone by now."

"Gone? Gone where?" She questioned eyeing the kid.

"_My help? What kind of help?" The boy asked. Ken'ichi took off his bag pack and dug his hands in his things, looking for something. Hiro waited with furrowed eyebrows confused as to what his best friend was thinking. Then the raven haired boy brought out something and handed it to his classmate. Hiro looked back and forth at the handed object and Ken'ichi._

"_What's that?"_

"_It's a softball my grandfather gave me, take it." Hiro did so._

"_Okay, now what?"_

"_Now, here's what you need to do." Ken'ichi said and began to whisper to his best friend._

"_I need you to distract the guards that were following me."_

"_How do I do that? I don't think this thing could knock them out." Hiro pouted but Ken'ichi rolled his eyes._

"_When class ends you need to dress up as me. Make sure you don't look at Kiyone, don't talk either. I'm sure if you keep that up she won't notice."_

"_What if she asks me something?"_

"_Just shrug. She won't bug you then."_

"_What about the ball?"_

"_Throw it far away so that you two could run after it. I'm sure the guards will follow after you. Just don't lose it okay?" Ken'ichi explained and Hiro nodded in understanding. _

"_But wait, how long do I have to pretend?" Hiro asked as he observed the softball._

"_At least until you arrived home, or you're far enough from the school to buy me some time."_

"I'm not sure. He just said that the ball was supposed to buy him some time. It was supposed to go further than this but I guess this was far enough." Hiro tried to explain.

"Oh shit." Kiyone continued to curse. She was fidgeting. She's really done for it. She looked at how far they are from the house. They weren't that far but that fact just made her more nervous.

"_I don't think this is a good idea Ken'ichi." Hiro finally said as he put on Ken'ichi's jacket._

"_You have to keep it a secret. Got it?" The little boy said while he helped his friend put on the other clothing._

"_I got it but... do you even know where your dad is?"_

"_I'll find him. I'm sure I will." Ken'ichi said with a serious and determined face._

"_What about your mom?" There was a pause before he answered._

"_It's partly my fault that everything's all messed up. If I hadn't come along maybe things would've been better for her and dad so just tell her... I'm sorry... for everything."_

"What do I do?" She told herself.

"Why don't you just go home, then tell Ken'ichi's mom what happened." Hiro suggested innocently.

"It's not that easy Hiro. Listen, Ms. Rukia told me to take care of Kichi, if something bad happens to him..." She gulped. "I'm dead... I mean, you've seen those men right? Who knows what they'll do to me."

"Oh..." She groaned.

"But shouldn't we go now? I think the guards are getting suspicious." She stared at Hiro for a moment.

"Oh forget it. Let's go." She said pulling the boy's hand.

I lived a good life right? What am I saying? I'm too young to die! I have a lot of dreams to accomplish and besides if I die, who would take care of my family. She told herself and sighed deeper.

Hiro noticed that Kiyone was shaking and she was gripping his hand. The girl was definitely nervous. Her heart was racing. Every step feels like it is leading her towards her death like she was about to be executed. He was starting to feel bad for her. They both stopped in front of the house. Kiyone couldn't breathe. It was like something was blocking her throat. But alas, they couldn't just stay outside. Whether they like it or not, they have to enter.

"Oh, you two are back." Rukia greeted as she saw Kiyone and entering with the little boy following behind her. Rukia's voice sent strong chills throughout Kiyone's body.

"G-good afternoon, M-miss Rukia." She stuttered.

"Likewise, anyways thanks for picking him up." She said referring to Ken'ichi. "N-no problem..." Her lips continued to shake.

"What's wrong, you look like you saw a ghost." Rukia joked and Kiyone nervously chuckled.

"Uh... are you okay?" She said a little worried about the girl's behavior.

"Y-yes." Kiyone choked.

"Honestly, everyone's acting all weird today. Well anyways, come on Kichi. Kiyone needs to go now, I'm sure she still has things to do." She said upon noticing that the little kid was hiding behind Kiyone. Her eyebrows furrowed when the boy didn't comply.

"You know you've been acting strange since this morning. What's going on exactly?" She was about to pull the kid from behind Kiyone when the girl spoke.

"Um...!" She blurted. "A-actually, K-ken'ichi's... um..." Rukia crossed her arms over her chest in suspicion.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Kiyone?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"W-well... you see, it's... I... Ken'ichi's..." Then tears began to fall from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry." She yelped falling on her knees and wiping her tears.

"H-hey! Don't cry... what's wrong?" Rukia asked a little confused and frantic at the girl's outburst.

What the hell is going on? She asked herself as she tried to calm Kiyone.

"It's all my fault." The girl confessed. "I'm a horrible babysitter. You have all the right to be mad at me. I'm so sorry."

"I-I don't get it, what exactly did you do wrong?" Rukia asked more confused now.

"I lost Ken'ichi." She said more tears pouring out of her eyes.

"W-wait. What are you talking about? Ken'ichi's right—"

"It's true." Hiro said pulling down the hood of the jacket revealing not raven but brown hair.

"Hiro? Wha... What are you doing with Ken'ichi's clothes? Where's Kichi?" She looked back and forth at the two.

"We don't know..." Kiyone said still sobbing.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She yelled this time in frustration. Kiyone winced at the rise of Rukia's tone.

"I'm sorry, sorry." Kiyone apologized again and again.

"Kiyone, I'm not asking you to say sorry, I'm asking you where is my son?" She questioned glaring at the poor girl. Hell, she was scary and dead serious. Even Hiro was afraid of her, but he couldn't blame her either. She was just worried about her son and that's when the little boy got the courage to speak.

"Ken'ichi left because he was going to look for his dad."

"What?" Rukia turned to Hiro. She knelt in front of the boy and placed her hands on his small shoulders.

"He was going to what?" She asked again.

"Look for his dad. Please don't be mad at Kiyone. She didn't know. In fact, she just found out when we were almost back at the house. I called my mom earlier and told her I'll be at Ken'ichi's, so that I could pretend to be him, loose the guards and buy him some time." The kid explained.

"Kiyone!" Rukia called out.

"Y-yes?"

"Stop crying and tell the guards what happened." The girl nodded and immediately did what she was told. Rukia puts a hand on her forehead.

"God... that kid... what was he thinking?" She asked no one in particular and feeling a headache coming on.

"There was something else..." Hiro added. "He told me to tell you that he's sorry because it was because of him that everything is all messed up." After hearing those words come out of the kid's mouth Rukia hugged the little boy tightly imagining that it was her son speaking.

"Ken'ichi, I'm so sorry... why are you blaming yourself... it was never your fault... I'm sorry... so sorry..."

Ken'ichi, if you could see your mom right now... She really loves you... Hiro thought.

A/N: Soooo Merry Christmas everyone :D I would like to inform everyone that Ken'ichi would be staying at my place this year to celebrate Christmas so he had to leave for awhile hahaha XD Okay... I'll try to update again next year hahaha XD Sorry for the LONG chapter and the series of grammatical errors. I wasn't sober when I wrote this so it's probably drowning in errors and I don't have time to check them because I sooo want to upload this before christmas so I really want to apologize :" Honestly this chapter wasn't suppose to end here but I had to cut it due to my busy (yup, I'm still busy even though it's Christmas) life. Anyways, this one is for you guys. Thank you so much for being part of mah memorable 2011 :* Oh 2012 here we come! The end is near hahaha XD and so is the end of this story. Well, let's just hope that I actually finish it! Thank you so much for reading (especially for reading this far)... Not much left to say but Merry Christmas and advance HAPPY NEW YEAR pipz! Please REVIEW! ILY guys and God bless you and your families :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	52. Daddy VS Uncle

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 52: Daddy VS Uncle

Ichigo needed to do a lot of thinking. He wasn't hungry nor did he felt like talking to anyone. He just needs to think. By afternoon he ended up taking a cab and going back to his house... his old house. Sometimes that place helps him think and in there the people don't bother him when he wants to do so. They know exactly what to do, making the place literally feel like home.

"Brother, make sure you rest okay? I'm sure everything will be okay soon." Yuzu said in a very comforting yet worried manner after checking his injuries. He just nodded and headed to his room. When he was out of sight the girl let out a big sigh.

"Poor brother. Have you seen how badly injured he was dad? I mean those bruises and that shot!"

"Ah. It is literally impossible for an ordinary person to still be able to move normally in that condition." Yuzu's face turned into a more upset one. Isshin put an arm around her shoulders to try and cheer her up.

"But don't worry my dear daughter. Your brother is tough, he just needs to rest for now and he'll be fine soon enough."

The room was dim. The only light was the one coming from the window providing a weak glow in the darkness. He was lying down on his back still in deep thought. He wasn't just going to give up but what should he do? He didn't know how long he was like that, on his bed and just staring up at the ceiling. His body was tired and it was yearning for rest. And so after all that thinking it didn't take long for sleep to knock him out.

* * *

It has been hours when Byakuya arrived at Rukia's house with him more men wearing black suits. She immediately ran towards him.

"So? Did you find him?" She questioned with eyes pleading for good news.

"Unfortunately my men haven't found him yet." He answered in a monotonous tone and for some reason, that made Rukia snap. There were so many of his men and they couldn't even find a single missing little boy. She clenched her fists. She's had it with him. He doesn't even look like he cares if they find Ken'ichi or not.

"Your men? You mean those men of yours who were outwitted by a seven year old boy? Those men? You leave it to them to find him? I've had it with this. If you won't do anything, then I'll go myself." She was about to walk past him when he grabbed her arm. She yelled for him to let go while trying to yank her arm back however she was definitely powerless against him. His grip on her only tightened.

"And how exactly do you plan to do just that, Rukia? If my men can't do it, what makes you think you can?"

"Oh shut up!" She shouted glaring at him. Her sudden change in tone surprised him, loosening his grip on her in the process and making her able to forcefully pull her arm back.

"You..." She hissed pointing at him. "You don't know how patient I've been with you all this time." She knows that saying these things would definitely get her into trouble but she couldn't care less about it. She just needs to say it. "All my life I follow your orders even if it means you controlling my life for me and letting you separate me from the man I love but know this... If anything, anything bad happens to my son, I swear to God, I will never forgive you. I will forget that I'm your sister, forget that I ever owe you anything and make YOU pay. You hear me? Don't test me Byakuya 'cause the remaining patience I have for you is almost down to nothing! I'm gonna find my son and even you can't stop—" She was cut off when one of the men grabbed her.

"Let go!" She struggled and gasped when she felt something pierce her skin.

"What the...?" She said as she saw the needle being pulled out of her.

Oh shit... was that...?

Fuck...

I'm feeling...

Her vision slowly fades...

Her struggles began to weaken until she was unconscious.

"Place her to bed. All the stress is going to her head. She needs some rest." He ordered. "And the rest of you, keep searching. You will not stop until you find my nephew. "

"Yes!" The men answered as they moved out to follow orders.

* * *

The streets were quiet and empty. It was a bit dark out but the street lights help him see where he was going. He could feel the cold morning air brush against his cheeks as he made his way to the restaurant. He stood in front of it and saw the "Closed" sign that's place by the door. He sighed and looked at his watch. It was almost five in the morning. He began to knock on the door but there was no response. He knocked again but still got nothing. He began to feel annoyed.

"You called me this early in the morning and I get this? Tsch." He grunts. He was about to walk away when the door opened and from there popped out a head, his blonde hair messy and his expression was that of an apologetic one.

"Ah you're here. Sorry for the wait. You see it's Saturday so..." He chuckled lightly and didn't continue his statement. "Nevermind. Come on in." He greeted leading the visitor inside.

"About time. So what's the reason behind this?"

"Sorry, we didn't want to waste more time. I'd rather she explain it to you." Urahara said nodding towards the woman sitting patiently on one of the chairs in the restaurant. They both approached her and took their own seat.

"So... long time no see, Isshin." She greeted with a smirk.

"I agree. You two seem to be doing pretty well."

"We are." Urahara confirmed with a smile looking at the woman who just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway..." She quickly added. "Let's cut to the point. I asked you to come here because I wanted to give you something."

Isshin's eyebrows creased in confusion. "And what may that something be?"

Yoruichi and Urahara nodded at each other.

"You can come in now." She called out. Isshin turns his head to see who she was referring to, then came entering a woman with long slightly messy hair wearing a formal gray suit. She was average height but she looked as old as Yoruichi. Even her body was in good shape. She put a hand on her waist and simply greeted "Yo" with a slight wave of a hand.

"Isshin, this is my friend, Kukaku Shiba." Isshin's eyes followed Kukaku as she took her seat next to him.

"It's nice to meet you." She said offering a hand. "The pleasure is all mine." He replied a bit confused at who this woman really is. He took the offered hand and they shook twice before letting go.

"So... How's your son?" She asked.

He was surprised by the question. "My son? My son's... I wouldn't actually say fine but why would you ask about that?"

"I see." She said then she turned to Yoruichi. "So, have you told him yet?"

"I was hoping you would."

"I think it'll be better if you started." Kukaku insisted.

"Alright. Kisuke." Yoruichi said turning to the man sitting next to her. The man sighed; he knew he'd end up starting. Then he handed a brown envelope to Isshin.

"What's this?" He asked while he dug his hand inside and pulled out one of its contents.

"Hougyoku Airlines..." He read and his eyes widened upon understanding what's going on. "So is this it? The kids have been looking for this for days now."

"And I bet they never found it." Kukaku added.

"Even I haven't heard of this one before." Isshin admitted as he poured out the rest of the contents of the envelope on the table.

"Of course you haven't, since first of all, it's newly built and not much people know that it is an airport because it's pretty small to be one but I tell you the services provided in there are definitely high class. And it's not really open to the public because the prices of the plane tickets cost a fortune." Yoruichi explained.

"How did you get it?"

"I paid and Kukaku got it. Her brother, Ganju works there so that wasn't really much of a problem." Her face then turned soft. "Anyways, tell Ichigo and the others I'm sorry for everything I said."

Isshin then looked away from the papers to look at Yoruichi and ask what she meant by those words.

"I think I said some things that must have hurt them. I didn't want them to get their hopes up for that because I myself am not sure if I'll be able to get it in time. I didn't want them to rely on that. Kukaku is a busy person and she was even hesitant in working on it as well."

"It's true. However, after I heard the story from Yoruichi, I felt bad for your boy so I decided to help."

Isshin nodded then pointed at the papers. "What's all this then?" He asked.

"That's what took so long to get, faking all those information. In short, if Ichigo would go, he needs to fake his identity." Yoruichi pointed out.

"Byakuya's men would always be on the lookout so we need to plan ahead." Urahara said this time. "Everything else that he'll need is in that envelope." Kukaku said with a wink of reassurance. Isshin looked back and forth at the papers and Kukaku.

"How did you do all this?" Isshin asked the woman in disbelief.

"Simple. It's my job." She answered with a proud smirk.

* * *

She gasped quickly sitting up. She looked around; she was back in her room.

"Ugh..." She groaned.

How long was I out? She asked herself. Then she rubbed her temples with her fingers. Her head was still aching and she tried to remember what happened.

She was shot by something... by one of her brother's men. Then she collapsed. She placed a hand on her arm where she remembered the needle piercing her. Then it hit her...

Ken'ichi's missing.

"Ken'ichi!" She yelped then she quickly got out of bed but all of a sudden someone entered the room. She scowled. She had a bad feeling about who this person was. It was a woman that she had never seen before. To make things worse, she was holding a tray with food and she was wearing white clothing like a nurse.

A nurse? Doctor? Why? I'm not sick. She argued with herself.

"Good morning miss Rukia." The person greeted warmly. "It's good to see that you're awa—"

"Who are you? Where's my son?" Rukia asked with a stone cold voice. It sent chills through the other person's body making her nervous but she tried her best to hide it.

"I've been asked by your brother to watch over you." She replied calmly as she puts the tray on the side table.

"I asked you a question. Answer." Rukia ordered.

"Oh my, I bet you're hungry." The person kept speaking as if questions weren't thrown at her.

"Stop changing the subject and answer my question, damn it!" She yelled grabbing the poor woman by the collar. They were about the same height so it wasn't that hard for Rukia to glare at the woman's face. The poor young lady trembled in fear.

"I-I'm s-sorry. So far there hasn't been any news about the boy and your brother said that it'll be best if—kya!" She didn't even finish when she was suddenly pushed to the side and she fell flat on the floor. Rukia ran towards the door.

"No wait! Miss Rukia!" She tried to stop her. Rukia opened the door but suddenly two big men made their way inside grabbing the petite woman's arms bringing her back inside the room.

"Let go of me! I demand you to let go!" She was then thrown back to the bed. "What is wrong with you people?"

"Please Miss Rukia, you have to cooperate. We are doing this for your own good." Her so called nurse tried to reason.

"Oh bullshit!" She yelled back.

"If you do not cooperate we would be forced to knock you unconscious like yesterday. If you do not want that to happened I suggest you do what we say." One of the men said. She clenched her fists. She couldn't possibly fight them, she'll definitely lose. Maybe if there was only the girl and one guard she could use some kind of weapon in this place. She looked around trying to think of a plan but it seems like one of the guards was able to read her mind.

"I suggest you stop plotting a way to escape, even if you get out of this room there would still be more men guarding this house from the outside." The man said. Rukia just threw the man a death glare.

"We're so sorry Miss Rukia." The girl apologized. "I'll just come back later to bring your lunch and I promise that we'll tell you of any news about the search for your son." She assured her but Rukia just looked away. The three people left the room leaving Rukia by herself. After a few seconds she ran towards the door and began turning the doorknob. It wasn't a surprise to find it locked. She banged on the door a few times then she fell on her knees.

This is it...

Check mate...

There has to be something... Anything at all in this damn fucked up room that—

Suddenly, she remembered something...

That's it!

She ran towards the side table then opened one of the drawers. She rummaged through the things inside until she found what she was looking for.

Oh God please work. She prayed as hands fumbled to try and open the damn thing.

* * *

Ichigo was still sleeping when the sound of his phone ringing woke him up. He groaned but it continued to ring. He sat up and put the phone on his ear answering the call.

"Hel—"

"Ichigo..." She said. After hearing her voice it was like all his senses were wide awake.

* * *

Isshin came arrived home holding onto the brown envelope. Just as he was about to go inside the house someone else came out quickly running past him. He looked back and saw his son heading straight to his car.

"Ichigo!" He tried to call out but it was no use. In a matter of seconds the car was off. "Where's that boy going now?" Isshin murmured to himself. "I just hope he gets back soon so that I could give this to him as soon as possible." He said looking back at the envelope.

* * *

"_Ichigo... Ken'ichi's missing..."_

Those words...

Her words...

They kept repeating over and over inside his head. He didn't think twice and grabbed the car keys of his dad's car. He was driving so fast like he was in a race... against what? Time? Odds? Fate? Everything else? The car's engine was roaring. He was sure where he needs to go and it's definitely not Rukia's house. Right now, it was _there_.

He stopped the car in front of the building then he dash inside without even thinking of where he was going. It was like his feet were leading him to where he needs to be. He pushed the big doors open. All eyes turned to the person who just entered. A collection of surprised gasps were heard inside the conference room when Ichigo stormed towards one of the people inside. He forcefully grabbed Byakuya's collar in anger. Ishida stood up to try and stop him but then his friend spoke...

"You bastard! What did you do to Kichi?" Ishida stood still for a moment after hearing what Ichigo said.

"Security!" Called the others.

"Your nephew is missing and you're in the conference room? What kind of uncle are you?" Ichigo hissed.

"I don't have to do anything, my men are—" Byakuya tried to speak in carefree manner.

"Your men? Your fucking men couldn't even watch over him properly and now you ask them to find him? What bullshit!" Ichigo countered and Byakuya raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"And I suppose you think you can do better than my men?"

"Hell, I know I can!"

"How foolish of y—"

"Foolish? Don't you dare talk to me about foolishness you bastard!" The security guards then came in and grabbed Ichigo away from Byakuya. Byakuya fixed himself up while the security men tried to restrain Ichigo. The orange haired man tried to break free but continued to speak. "If something bad happens to my son, I swear, I'll kill you." He threatened.

Byakuya then spoke in a monotonous tone. "Kill me? Fine, let's make a deal. If within three days you find him before my men do, I'll let you be with my sister. However if you don't, you'll stay away from them for the rest of your life."

"I'll show you... no, I'll prove to you that I CAN protect my family." He said in a dead serious and determined tone as he was forcefully pulled out of the room. When all the commotion was finished, everyone looked at Byakuya with eyes begging for explanations but alas, they didn't get any. They just watched as Byakuya brought out his phone and began to make a phone call.

Chad and Ishida ran after Ichigo.

"What's going on now?" Ishida asked trying to catch his breath.

"Ken'ichi's missing." Ichigo replied with a scowl.

"What?" The two said in unison.

"I'll explain in the way." He said as they headed back to the car.

They arrived at Rukia's place and were surprised to see that there were no guards around the house. They were prepared to fight if there's a need for it and they remained alert if ever someone tried to sneak up on them however it never happened. They easily got inside and saw someone sitting on the couch.

"Momo! What happened? Where are the guards?" Ishida posed.

Momo just shook her head. "I don't know. I just heard one of them got a phone call then all of them began to leave."

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"She's upstairs. Go to her, hurry." She told Ichigo worriedly. The man complied. Ichigo went to Ken'ichi's room. He had a feeling that she'll be there and she was. She was sitting on the little kid's bed holding onto a wireless phone. His eyes softened. She didn't even look up when he entered. He didn't expect their little reunion to be like this. He made his way towards her feeling each step getting heavier as he got closer. He kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on top of hers that were holding onto the phone. Finally, she looked at him and her grip on the mobile tightened.

"Ichigo... It's all my..."

"Ssshh... I don't want to hear you blaming yourself."

"But... I was the one forcing him to come with me... and leave... leave everything... behind..." Her voice slowly fades and tears began to fall. Her hands were trembling, he could feel it then he pulled her into his arms holding her tightly in place. She breathes in burying herself into his warmth and clutching his shirt.

"Sorry..." she murmured in a muffled sound.

"Ssshh..." He hushed her softly stroking her hair gently. He doesn't want to hear her apologize. He pulled back from the hug to look at her.

"Please don't cry. You know how I feel when I see you cry." He pulled out something from his pocket. "Here." He said handing her a familiar blue hankie—her handkerchief. Her eyes widened.

He gave her a warm smile but taking the hankie only made her expression sadder. He watched her clutch the piece of cloth in her hands. He sighed then wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. She looks up at him with teary eyes and a pink nose. He tried to put up a smile for her sake but even he himself could tell that it wasn't helping.

"Everything will be alright. I promise." He said kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes and tried to stop herself from sobbing. They looked at each other for a brief moment, their face were so close to one another that they could feel the other breathe. Then they're lips closed the gap for a quick but sweet kiss to signify that a promise has been made. He caressed her face with his hands while hers were placed on his shoulders still holding the phone. He looked straight at her violet orbs as he spoke, "I'll do whatever it takes to find him. Okay?"

Her eyebrows creased, "I'll come with you", she said but he shook his head then leaned his head until their foreheads touched.

"No. I want you to stay here." He told her.

"But—"

"Rukia... I know you want to help but you need to wait here for news and phone calls." He stroke her cheeks with his thumb. "And I'm leaving you with one of the most important task."

"What's that?" She asked in a confused tone.

"That's... to take care of yourself... You haven't been eating." He sat straight then glanced at the tray of food on the side table. "You're not allowed to get sick remember?"

"But you're injured!" She countered noticing his bruises and the bandaged wound on his arm. "Even after you promised that you won't do anything reckless! How do you expect me to care for myself when... all I think about is yours and Ken'ichi's safety?" She said standing up. The tears were gone but she looked angry this time. He sighed.

"I know... which is why I'm telling you that you're not the only one thinking that way. We both want you to be safe. Think about it, what if Kichi comes home and you're not here because you were out looking for him. No one would be here to meet him." He tried to reason. She tried to calm herself down a little then she put a hand on her forehead. She could feel a headache coming on but she tried to shrug it away.

"What if something bad happens to him and I'm not there to—" He quickly cut her off.

"Sssshhh... Stop saying that. Nothing bad is going to happen." He tried to assure her.

I really hope so. He added in his head really worried himself.

* * *

He was back in his room sitting on a chair. After the incident in the office he felt the need to go back there where it is quiet and he was alone. He looked around and his eyes caught the portrait of his wife placed on his desk. He couldn't help but take it and relive her memory.

"_I don't have much time left..." She whispered to him weakly._

"_Sshh... don't say that. You have to fight it." She placed a hand on his lips to stop him from speaking then she shook her head._

"_Sooner or later, we all die. There's no need to deny it. Besides, I'll just be going ahead." His grip on her hand tightened._

"_Are you afraid?" She asked gently caressing his face with her other hand._

_He held the hand closer avoiding the question. Then he kissed her palm. "I love you." He whispered closing his eyes. She smiled._

"_Could you do me a favor?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Promise me that you'll take care of her and love her the way I would have. Treat her like family—a sister and make her smile when I go."_

I failed... Didn't I?

_He watched as the little girl cried her eyes out while hugging the lifeless woman on the bed. He put a hand on the girl's shoulder to try and comfort her but the hand was suddenly pushed away. "You promised you'd save her! I trusted you!" She yelled at him with teary eyes._

"_Rukia I—" He tried to speak._

"_LIAR!" She yelled back then she wiped her tears with her hands and dashed out of the room._

I couldn't do it.

Your cheerful little sister disappeared the same time you left.

The innocent six-year-old little girl who I asked for your hand for marriage... was gone.

"_Marry her?" The little girl asked confused._

"_Sshh... It's a surprise so she can't know yet." He said winking. "But I need to ask for your permission first."_

"_My permission?" She asked this time giggling. "Why would you need my permission?"_

"_Because you're the most important person to her and you're her guardian right?"_

"_You have a point. Hmm... So do you love her?"_

"_With my life." She leaned closer to see if he was lying._

"_Then, do you promise to save her when you get married?"_

"_I will. I'll do everything I can to save her life and make her healthy again."_

I swore I would.

"_Okay! Then I give you my permission and blessing." She said cheerfully chuckling while she taps a hand on his shoulder._

She grew further away from me. She didn't talk and she always surrounded herself with books.

I couldn't fill in the hole you left in her heart. It just grew bigger and deeper in time.

Until one day...

"_What is it Rukia?" He asked. She was fidgeting and looking a little nervous._

"_W-well... I-I was thinking of... moving out before I graduate."_

I didn't want her to. I knew the hole would never be filled if I let her go and I couldn't protect her if she was far away... but...

"_Will you be alright if I let you?"_

But... This was the first time she had ever asked me for something. I trusted her.

"_Mmm." She nodded. "You don't have to worry. I already found a house near the school. Momo would always visit me and—"_

_She didn't even finish when he already said "Alright."_

_Her eyes widened in surprise. "R-really? You'll let me?" She asked again to make sure she heard right._

"_As long as you promise that you'll study hard and take care of yourself."_

That moment was the very first time... I saw... her smile again...

"_I will. I'll do my best. I promise. I won't let you down." She said cheerfully bowing down._

I thought I made the right choice.

I wanted to protect her and make her happy just like I promised.

"_You don't know how patient I've been with you all this time."_

"_All my life I follow your orders even if it means you controlling my life for me and letting you separate me from the man I love!"_

She had that look again...

The look of being betrayed... by someone she trusted...

... by me...

"Was I wrong?" He whispered running his fingers on the picture of his beloved.

"_I'll show you... no, I'll prove to you that I can protect my family."_

Those words played again and again in his head.

"Maybe you weren't the only one trying to prove something..." He murmured as if replying to the person who said those words.

I wanted to do the same...

But I couldn't...

Tell me... Hisana... What would you have done?

A/N: And the search continuous! Will they find the missing boy? No one knows haha XD Even me. WAAAH! I know it's really, really late and this one is really short but I just want to remind you guys that I am still alive hehe :D It's just that work keeps piling up on me sooo I'm really sorry for the late update. I grew a year older again yey! And I'm still not done with this story, well you can probably tell that the story is almost finish anyway sooo keep reviewing and inspiring me to finish this long long epic NOVEL? Anyways, now we know why Rukia is so smart, just wanted to point that out :P Besides that, I wonder what will happened next. Sorry for the errors, I did this very quickly when I got a day off from all the work that I didn't have much time to check. Well, still have a lot of things to do, WISH ME LUCK :"")) And THANKS a lot for reading this far. Please REVIEW if you want to know what happens next :*** ILY guys! God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	53. Best Friends

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 53: Best Friends

Searching...

Everywhere...

Every corner...

Where could he be?

Day and night... No time for rest... Need to keep searching for him...

Don't give up... He can't be that far...

It has been four days since the little boy disappeared. Everyone is working together and yet the results of their search had been the same since they started. Ichigo panted for a moment, his one hand on his knee while the other held on to a picture of the little boy in the zoo. Ishida ran to him to see if he was alright.

"Hey—" He was immediately cut off when Ichigo raised his hand.

"I'm fine. We'll find him." He said. All Ishida could do was scowl and watch Ichigo try to catch his breath.

He hasn't slept for days. If this goes on, he might collapse. He thought in worry.

"Here." Someone from behind said. She held out bottles of water to offer the two men.

"Thank you." They said in unison as they took the offered beverage.

"Sorry for the trouble Nanao." Ichigo said apologetically before gulping down the water.

"Mmm. It's alright. I'd do anything to help. And I'm sure tweedledee and tweedledum really don't mind helping out as well." She said referring to Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Thanks, well I'm off." He said running off after finishing up the water. He didn't even turn back to look at them. Nanao sighed as she stared at Ichigo from behind.

"Today's the third day. Do you think he even knows that?" She asked.

"Well, I don't think he even cares actually." Ishida replied sighing as well.

It's amazing what a father would do for his son.

* * *

Rukia slammed the phone down and let out a sharp sigh.

Nothing...

How is that possible? She asked herself gritting her teeth and clenching her fists at her sides.

"Just relax and calm down Rukia." Momo said putting a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder but it was immediately shrugged away and Rukia snapped.

She has had it with everyone saying things will be okay if in fact it is getting worse by the minute. First, Ichigo had to go through hell just to force her to stay home and wait. That pissed her off big time. She should be out there looking too but no. No matter how hard she argued, there was no point. He just won't budge. The guy was as stubborn as she was. And all the argument just meant losing more search time so she had to let go. Sure, she agreed to stay and rot but with what? Not even a single fucking lead. It was killing her, literally. Every single second that passed by with no news and no progress is not something to calm down about.

"Calm down Rukia, Calm down Rukia, you've been saying that again and again. Calm down Momo? How do you expect me to calm down when my son is—"

"Yes! He's missing! I know. And you've been saying that ever since it happened. Look, I know you're stressing, we all are! We want to find him yes! But yelling and stressing isn't really helping!"

Momo was never the yelling type. She rarely shows herself being really mad or stressed but now wasn't really the time to choose what type of person to be.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm sorry for worrying about my son." Rukia said sarcastically walking past Momo. Momo on the other hand sighed and tried to regain cool.

"Rukia, look I know how you feel—"

That comment alone made Rukia turn back to Momo with a deep scowl. "No. None of you knows how I feel. None of you has the right to say that you know how I feel because you don't."

Momo was a bit struck by that comment but still she felt that she had to speak her mind, "But I do, because even if he's not my son, I treat him like one. And every time I see him, it makes me feel like I want a family of my own, a child of my own. And you know what, yeah, maybe I don't know how you feel but as he's aunt, who practically raised him too, I think I do have the right to say that I know how it feels to be stressed and be worried about him."

"Shut up! Just shut up okay? You want the right, fine. I give you all the right to yell and be worried. Are you happy now? So did that help find him Momo? Did it? You practically raised him too right? Did you really Momo? Or would it really make a difference if you were goddamn there or not?"

"Rukia!" Toshiro who had been listening to the two women argument couldn't help but butt in the conversation. That was a low blow on Momo's part, that much he knew and he was sure Rukia knew that too.

"So you finally said it." Momo began in low tone. "Yeah, you're right." She looked up tears falling down from her eyes as she continued to speak. "I wasn't much of a help I guess. I'm just some stupid girl trying to force herself in someone else's life. You know Rukia, I envy you." She was sobbing now. Toshiro was about to comfort her when she raised a hand to stop him. This was something she wanted to tell Rukia for a very long time. She wasn't just going to let Toshiro's comforting stop her.

"I was so jealous of you. You know why? You practically have everything. Everything I wanted myself to be. I didn't think you'd even give a damn about me but when we became friends, I was so happy that I swore to myself that I'll stick with you forever. So now, if you really think that I'm just a burden then I'll just go." She wiped her tears with her palms although they continued to fall. "Sorry if you had to waste your time with me," She bowed. "...not really worth it especially for a Kuchiki I guess." Momo ended her statement without even looking back at the woman she spoke to. She then dashed out of the house and Toshiro immediately ran after her.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Toshiro asked while he walked beside Momo who continued to wipe her tears. She tried to smile and nod but she continued to sob.

"You sure?" Her boyfriend didn't seem convinced by her answer.

"Yup. I guess the stress has gone to our heads." She chuckled but tears still pour.

"About what Rukia said—"

She immediately shook her head, "It's alright, I'm sure she doesn't mean those things. That's just how she is. She tends to say mean things to others when she's stressed out but she's a really nice person."

"How is that possible?" Toshiro scowled in disbelief.

"What?"

"How could you still be so nice to her after she said those things?"

"Well yes, those words hurt but I told you, she didn't mean them."

"How would you know?"

"Look Shiro, I spent half of my life with her, I think I know better. I mean, you should see her in council meetings, when everything goes wrong she'd yell "Why do people vote you idiots? You can't even do your jobs properly! Are you sure you people are worthy to be in those positions?" She chuckled a little after trying to imitate her best friend. Toshiro smiled feeling relieved after seeing Momo's imitation of Rukia.

"Amazing, how can you be best friends if you're like the total opposite of each other?"

I really have no idea myself but...

"_You must be Rukia? Congratulations on winning secretary of the student council." Momo said with a cheerful tone._

"_Thank you." The other simply replied like she'd heard that line a thousand times. _

"_So... do you want to get some ice cream later, I mean I know this really cool place—"_

_The petite girl stood up and bowed apologetically, "Sorry, I have to go home early, maybe next time okay?"_

_Momo, a little disappointed just said, "Oh... alright."_

"_And your name is?"_

"_Momo, Hinamori Momo."_

"_Hinamori? Did you mean—"_

"_Yes! But call me Momo okay?"_

"_Alright." The petite girl replied with a nod._

That was the first time I've ever talked to her—first year high school. She was famous because she won as the secretary and of course her family's status.

"_Hi Rukia!"_

"_Good morning Rukia!" _

"_Bye Rukia!"_

I thought she was getting tired of me. I was pretty loud back then. But she on the other hand would just occasionally smile and bow whenever I greeted her. And I always ask her out for ice cream, but just like the first time, she'd always decline. Until one day...

"_Momo? Is that you?" Rukia asked when she saw a girl sitting outside the classroom with her head buried to her knees. "What are you doing here? Aren't you going home yet?"_

_Momo looked up with tear filled eyes. She was sobbing. She wanted to tell her everything but she didn't know how. Instead, she stood up and hugged her classmate tightly. Rukia was a bit surprised at the other person's actions but she ended up stroking the crying girl's hair. _

"_Oh Rukia..." She sobbed._

"_Hey..." Rukia began in a calm tone. "What happened?"_

"_I-I hate him... H-he was... cheating... on me..." Momo replied in between sobs._

"_Hmm? I don't understand. Cheating? A test?" Rukia replied a bit confused. Momo chuckled at hearing that innocent come back. They broke from their hug. "Test? No... It was Ginji... from the basketball... team... I saw him with... another girl even though he... he said that he was s-sick..." Momo explained with each sob._

"_Ginji from the basketball team huh?" Rukia asked and the other person nodded tears forming in her eyes. Momo then noticed that Rukia was in deep thought._

"_Rukia? Is there something wrong?"_

"_Huh? Uh... n-nothing." She replied chuckling a little._

"_Oh... what do I do?"_

"_Tell you what, why don't you go home for now and I'll take care of it."_

_Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Huh? And what will you do?"_

"_Can't tell you. You'll just gonna have to find out tomorrow." She said with a wink._

And I guess that was how it started.

"You two have been through a lot huh?" Toshiro ask when he noticed that Momo seems to feel a little better.

"Yup, Rukia is my guardian angel." Momo said with a wide and sure smile.

"Really? Isn't it the opposite?"

"Nope. She pushed a guy in a pool for me. (A/N: Chapter 24 :P If you can remember that question. Well I did hehe XD)."

"_Rukia!" Momo called out immediately pulling her friend to one corner. "What happened yesterday? Are you hurt?"_

"_I'm fine."She assured her._

"_B-but, I heard the news! Ginji was suspended for a month for trying to do something to a girl by the pool... wait! ARE YOU THE GIRL?" Momo exclaimed._

"_Sssshhh! Geez, Momo, keep it down."_

"_What did he do to you? Oh my god, I will never forgive him!" Momo said while she put on her really angry face._

"_No wait! Listen, I called him there, alright? I wanted him to apologize to you but he refused. I got pissed and I pushed him off the pool. Poor dude doesn't even know how to swim. Tsch." Rukia said disgustedly. Momo's jaw dropped at what the girl said. " B-but the rumours? How?"_

"_Well, I wasn't going to rescue him so I just had to do this..." She sat on the floor and... "HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! AAAH! HELP!" she yelled trying to re-enact what she did then she stood up as if nothing happened "...And soon the swim team came, I explained that the guy drowning tried to grope me and thus rendering your ex-boyfriend into a whole month suspension."_

"_Oh Rukia..." Momo began to cry again._

"_I-I'm sorry, was it too much?" Then she was once again hugged by the girl. Momo laughed and cried at the same time. "Thank you so much..." Rukia hugged the girl back and chuckled as well. "No problem."_

"_How can I ever repay you?"_

"_Ice cream would be nice."_

_Momo's face brightened. "Ah! Let's go!"_

"_And from now on, if any guy made you cry again, just tell me and I'll make them cry." Rukia said proudly._

And that was it. Everything changed from then on.

"_Hi Rukia!" "Hello Momo."_

"_Good morning Rukia!" "Good morning to you too."_

"_Bye Rukia!" "I'll see you tomorrow."_

I was sure that I found a true friend.

"Momo?" Shiro asked. The woman seemed to be caught up in her memories. She shook her head then smiled.

"Nothing. Come on, Shiro. We have to continue searching now." She said standing up.

* * *

He sat on a swing and rocked it a bit. He stopped then watched his own breath form a small fog in front of his face.

This is for the best.

This would be the fourth day that he hasn't come home. He sighed and checked his backpack. Yup, he was running low on food supply (a.k.a. packs of pretzels and bottles of water). He was beginning to doubt if he was right to have made his decision but he just shook his head and tried to shove the thought away.

This is for the best.

He was scared, yes but he figured that whatever decision he just made, he has to stick with it.

Is this really for the best?

It was cold, dark and he was alone. The only lights were coming from the bright moon and the lamp posts which automatically open every night. The pavement was covered in snow that is pure, white and icy. There weren't much people there either; actually, there wasn't anyone there at all as far as he can see. Well, considering that it is night time you can't blame them but even in the morning there were rarely any passers thus, the place was pretty much abandoned. It was an old playground that he found near an old abandoned clinic. He arrived there on the second day after deciding that he was going to live on his own, away from everything, so he walked for hours and hours until he arrived here. When he saw the abandoned clinic it felt like he would be safe there... weird, like the place was calling to him saying that if he just stayed there everything would be alright and his confusions would be answered.

This is really for the best.

He sighed.

Not much money left. Not much food left. He misses his bed, his toys, his friends, his house, his mom and dad—

Tears began to form on the edge of his eyes at the thought of them. They must really be mad at him right now. Especially his mom. They must really hate him. He'll really be scolded if ever he goes back. He can never go back. He began to sob.

"I don't even know where I am." He mumbled rubbing his eyes to wipe the tears. In the quietness of the atmosphere he didn't expect someone to answer.

"Well, you're in the playground, if that's what you're crying about."

The little boy immediately looked up to see the person who just spoke. She took a step closer observing the boy.

"You're on a swing—"

"I know that." He said cutting her off then he scowled.

"So... why are you crying?" She asked innocently tilting her head slightly.

"I'm not crying." He replied wiping his face some more.

"Yes you are."

"No, I just got something in my eyes." He reasoned.

"Well, whatever." She simply said not wanting to argue anymore. She sat down on the other swing and began to rock herself back and forth. Ken'ichi watched as the little girl's brown pigtails flew swiftly following her body as the swing rocked her back and forth. Just the creaking sound of the chains of the swing was heard for a moment until the little girl's voice broke the silence.

"So do you live around here cry baby?"

Ken'ichi scowled at the insult.

This girl is annoying. He told himself.

"I am NOT a cry baby!" He retorted.

"Well do you?" She asked again ignoring the comment.

"Yeah, I live here." Suddenly, she stopped swinging to look at the boy with surprise.

"Really? You live here? Haven't seen you around here before."

"I haven't seen you before either."

"Hmm." The girl stood up and looked around as if searching for something. Ken'ichi got a chance to observe the kid better. She was wearing a pink jacket, and a nice and cosy blue scarf. It made him remember the scarf he made Hiro wear when he left and that made him want to regret doing so. He noticed the girl frown as if she was confused and her hazel eyes caught his purple ones.

"I give up. I don't see any houses near here, where exactly do you live?"

"Oh, I live there." He said pointing at the old abandoned clinic. Yes, the clinic was old and abandoned, full of dust and webs, but it was warmer inside and that was a better deal than just sleeping out in the snow.

"No way." The little girl raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Who the heck would want to live in that dump? You're lying!"

"Hey! That's my house you're talking about!" He countered.

"Look here, that place has been abandoned for years that much I know. After the nurse there married a very rich man, she and her little sister moved out. Anyway, that was years ago more than ten I guess, so no one's been there for years! And now you're telling me that you live there? I'm not stupid to fall for that you know." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"But it's true! I live there!" Ken'ichi stood up this time still scowling.

"Oh yeah? Since when?"

"A few days ago."

"With who?"

"Just me."

"No way. I don't believe you."

"Well, I'm not going to force you. Just get out of here little girl. Shoo and leave me alone." He mumbled walking back to his "house". She watched as the boy passed by her then she shook her head.

"But you're just a little kid, plus you're a cry baby, you can't live alone!"

"I said I'm NOT a cry baby! I'm not just a kid I'm seven years old, and I can live by myself so just leave me alone!" He yelled out before going inside the abandoned clinic and sliding the glass door behind him shut but since it was old and rusty, it didn't fully close and he gave up trying. Ken'ichi sat down and sulk at the side of the door where his back rested on the wall and his blanket was placed on the floor. All of a sudden he heard a knock on the glass sliding door.

"Go away!" He cried out hugging his legs. This time he heard the door being slid open.

"H-hey! You're trespassing!" He accused pointing a finger at her. She didn't seem to care though.

"I did knock." She simply reasoned.

"I never said you can come in." He retorted and she paused just staring at him as if waiting for him to say the magic words. Ken'ichi got the message and sighed. Well, she was already inside, might as well say it.

"Fine, you can come in, but you can't insult me or my house or else, you're going out, got it?" She simply nodded and tried to close the door behind her. She took careful steps inside then looked around.

"Wow, I've never been in here before." She said sounding so fascinated then she looked back at Ken'ichi and smiled. "Nice place."

"Thanks." He smirked. She walked back and sat beside him.

"So... no electricity?"

"Well, I can't pay for electricity so..."

"I get it. We get that a lot too. I mean at my house, our electricity's been cut off the third time this week."

"Oh... That's too bad." He said even feeling worse for the girl.

"Yeah, well life is hard, that's what my sister always say. So, you're seven? I'm seven too. How long have you been living alone? Must be hard huh?"

"This would be the fourth day, I guess."

Since he ran away, he wanted to add.

"Wow. Four days. I don't think I'll be able to last that long, I mean I struggle with my sister everyday, I don't think I'll survive on my own. Good for you though." She praised.

"Not really, actually, I've been running low on food." He said bringing out his backpack and showing her the set of pretzels and bottles of water. "I need to make this last for the rest of my life if I want to survive." The girl peeked inside the bag and observed the goods.

"You're right, this won't last long."

"That's what I was afraid of." She dug her hand inside the bag and pulled out something that caught her eye.

"What's this?" She asked holding the item out.

"Oh, that's a shell. My dad gave it to me. He says I have to look after it until he... comes back..." There was a pause before he said the last to words like a whisper. The girl noticed the sudden change of mood.

"Hey, don't cry again, you cry baby, don't worry I was planning on giving it back." She chuckled handing back the shell.

"I'm not crying! And stop calling me cry baby!" He scolded getting really annoyed.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" She asked. He looked up at her and once he saw her warm smile he quickly looked away then murmured "Ken'ichi."

"Ken'ichi... Ken'ichi..." She let her tongue get used to the name then she smiled. "Well it has the same three syllables as cry baby. Ken'ichi the cry baby." She said chuckling at the thought although Ken'ichi didn't seem so fond of it, he just shot the girl a glare.

"Oh that's right, you can call me Yumi." She let out as an introduction.

"Yumi..." He whispered back unknowingly but she heard it.

"Hmm?" She asked observing the shell that she was still holding.

"N-nothing." He ended up saying.

"So where are your parents?" She posed looking at the shell.

"They're..." There was a pause as he thought about how to complete that sentence and he ended it by saying "...not here."

"Oh... are they dead?" She asked innocently.

"What? No!" Ken'ichi yelled frantically as the idea crossed his mind. It was a scary thought. Yumi stared at his reaction for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry... I just thought... you were like me." She said in a soft tone while gently stroking the shell. Ken'ichi noticed the sad expression on Yumi's face. It definitely hurt him to see that. Those bright hazel eyes now felt lifeless.

"You see my parents died, in a car accident..." She began handing him back his precious shell.

"I'm sorry." Was all that Ken'ichi could say as he took the shell back but Yumi shook her head and carried on with her story. She told him everything. She said that she has been living with her sister for a whole year now. She told him the stories of how they moved from town to town because her big sister couldn't find a stable job and how she couldn't make many friends because of the many moves. She also told him that she stopped school and Ken'ichi commented that it was a good thing since no one really wants to go to school but Yumi shook her head. She said that she wants to make lots of friends but she couldn't. She said that she wants to go to school so that she could finish and help her sister. Ken'ichi listened carefully to everything this little girl said. He found it very entertaining since he hasn't seen people in a while and all he had been doing was playing in the snow and talking to himself. But now that Yumi is here, it felt less lonely. Hell, this girl beats the crap out of a TV in helping you keep your mind out of stuff. Truth be told, Ken'ichi didn't have girls as friends. Classmates yes, but not friends. He thinks girls are icky because they're afraid of him since they think he's a troublemaker for he always gets in a mess with other kids and they always cry and whine. But this girl, she was definitely different from the others... maybe even a friend... right? She was his friend. He just wished that she'd stay a little longer to keep him company.

"Now, tell me yours. I mean, how did you end up living in this small clinic?" She asked waiting for him to do his part of the sharing.

"Well I—" Suddenly somewhere outside someone called for the name "Yumi". The little girl gasped and quickly stood up. "Oh no! My sister's here now."

"Oh... so you have to go?" Ken'ichi asked hopeful that she won't but he already knows that it's not going to happen. It was pretty obvious that both of them didn't want to be away from each other yet but the calling of the girl's name kept on telling them that time is up and it's time to go. Someone had to make the decision and break the silence. "You should go." Ken'ichi said with a weak smile.

"Oh, then just come with us. You can bring your pretzels and we can eat them at home." Ken'ichi's expression brightened at the idea but... no. It took everything for him to decline the offer. He reasoned that he needs to look after his house. Yumi let out a low "Oh..." after hearing the boy's answer.

"Yumi! Where are you? Yumi!" The voice of the woman kept calling. Yumi clenched her fists at her sides. The first friend she ever had in a long time and she had to leave him already? That was pretty quick and it pretty much sucks too.

"Then..." Yumi began, Ken'ichi looked up to hear what she has to say. "Then... tomorrow. I'll come back here and you'll tell me your story okay?" She kneeled to be levelled with him.

"You will be here right? Tomorrow morning?" She asked with pleading eyes hoping with all her heart that he'll say yes. Ken'ichi just stared at her for a moment. He was trying to figure her out. Her hazel eyes begging him to stay put. He had no choice. He could never say no to those eyes. He nodded. Yumi let out a relieved smile then she took off her blue scarf and placed it around Ken'ichi's neck.

"Here. Even though you have your jacket and blanket, it gets pretty cold here too so..." She said a bit lost for words and this time Ken'ichi smiled. An actual genuine smile as he said the words "Thank you." She blushed and looked away "I-I'm not giving it to you. I'll come back for that tomorrow so you better be here. Got it?"

"Ah."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"And don't cry on it!" She added while she slides open the glass door.

"Hey!" He scowled at that last comment. She chuckled at seeing his reaction. "Well goodnight." She said running off to her big sister.

"Good... night..." He whispered back but she was gone. Ken'ichi closed the glass windows, this time actually closing it shut. Then from there he watched as his new friend walked further and further away with a woman with the same color of hair as the little girl. He sighed and sat back on his spot. He was alone again. He missed her voice already. He observed the old clinic and it felt gloomier this time. Now, he misses his bed, his room, his mom and dad—

He held himself closer.

This isn't for the best. Is it?

The next morning he opened his eyes, sat up and looked around. For some reason everything that happened felt like a dream. Deep inside him he was hoping that he'd wake up finding himself back in his room with his dad sleeping next to him and his mother would open the door in a few minutes to say good bye and head to work. But instead he found himself once again sitting on the cold pavement of the old abandoned clinic... alone.

He sighed. He was beginning to feel lonely again so he hugged his legs closer and buried his face on his knees then that's when he noticed the blue scarf around his neck. He ran his hand on the edge of the scarf then got up from the floor. He dusts himself, his jacket and hair for a moment. He then placed his blanket back inside his backpack and from there he took out a box of pretzels and went outside. The sun was up, he looked at his wristwatch.

7:30am.

He opened the box and began chewing on a piece of pretzel. He sat on the swing where he sat last night, and waited.

_Then... tomorrow. I'll come back here and you'll tell me your story okay?_

He began chewing on another piece of pretzel.

_You will be here right? Tomorrow morning?_

He brought out a bottle of water, opened it, took a sip and put it back inside the backpack.

That's right, I just have to wait.

A cold breeze blew on his cheeks. He tried to cover it with the scarf. He looked down on his box of pretzels. He had finished half and there was still no sign of her. Then from a far he saw a pink figure moving closer. He waited. And as it went nearer, the figure became clearer slowly turning into a person—a little girl. Her brown hair was still tied up to two ponytails with slight curls at each end and she was still wearing her pink jacket from last night but this time her outfit was lacking the blue scarf, oh that's right, he was wearing it. Should he give it back now? Or he could just give it back when she asks for it back? He decided to go with the latter. The girl stopped in front of the boy. Hands in her jacket pockets, she greeted "Hi" with a slight nod.

"Hi." Ken'ichi replied then the girl just took a seat on the other swing. There was silence. Neither one of them knew how to start the conversation and the soundlessness surrounded the place until one of them finally broke it.

"I thought you weren't coming." Ken'ichi said looking at the box of pretzels.

"I'm here now." There was a pause before she added, "I thought you left."

"I'm still here. And, I promised that I'll be here."

"Mmm." Yumi just nodded this time. It was quiet again until Ken'ichi offered her some pretzels. She got a stick of pretzel, said "thank you" then took a bite.

"So..." She began while observing the chocolate coated pretzel. "...is this your breakfast?"

"Mmm. Pretzels are food too you know." He reasoned.

"They're not very healthy though."

"This isn't really the time to be picky though." He simply replied. Well, he does have a point. It was all that he had. So much for making them last the rest of his life, it looks like it would last just maybe until lunch time? Was that all he has left in his life?

Yumi noticed Ken'ichi intently observing what's left of his pretzels.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken the pretzel."

"Oh it's okay, I wanted to give you some."

"But you were supposed to make it last the rest of your life." She reasoned feeling a little guilty that she might end up being the reason of his friend's death.

I know. Ken'ichi told himself.

Yumi then walked towards the boy and handed him something that she got out of her pocket. It was a fresh bun inside a brown paper bag. She reasoned that she doesn't need to make the bun last the rest of her life in order to survive that's why she's giving it to him instead. He didn't argue and accepted the offered food then put it inside his bag.

"Oh and you still owe me your story." She reminded him as she walked back to her seat.

"My story?"

"Yup, I mean I told you mine, it's just fair that you tell me yours, so how did you end up living in the clinic?"

Ken'ichi let out a big sigh of defeat. "The truth is... I... I ran away from home..."

"Ran away? Why? Don't your parents love you?"

"Th-they do..." He replied stuttering a bit after hearing the girl's sudden outburst.

"Then just go home." She advised.

"No you don't understand. You see it's because of me that my parents are splitting up."

"Why? What'd you do?"

"I exist." He simply said.

"Wow. Was that why you were crying last night?"

"I-I wasn't crying!" He countered feeling really annoyed again.

"I would. I'd cry if I were in your shoes. I mean, they threw you out because you exist? Harsh."

"N-no they didn't throw me out. You don't understand, I ran away because it's for the best."

"You mean you went away without them knowing?" She asked like she still couldn't believe it.

"Well, that is what running away means—"

"Then you have to go home! Now!" Her sudden change of tone surprised Ken'ichi.

"W-what?"

"Your parents are probably worried sick by now looking for you!" She said standing up and pointing a finger at him.

"No they're not."

"Yes they are!"

"No they're not."

"Why wouldn't they?"

Ken'ichi let out another big sigh. Then he began to tell her everything, from the very beginning. How he was raised by his mom and aunt. How he met his father. How he found out he was his father. How everything went well on Christmas. How his dad left the house. How his uncle sent guards to make sure his dad stays away. And how he wanted to look for his dad and used his best friend as his bait in order to escape the body guards.

Yumi blinked her eyes at everything that Ken'ichi said. It was incredible what this little kid had to go through. He didn't seem like he was lying. She trusted him.

"But if you were looking for your dad, how did you end up here in the Least?"

"Least? Don't you mean east?"

"No, that's what my sister calls this place. Least town. As in with the LEAST number of people, buildings, and pretty much abandoned as you can see?" She said pointing around. "You're from Karakura right? So this place is hours away from where you were before."

"I know. On my way to look for my dad, I rode a bus. I thought it would take me to his old house. I think I fell asleep and I don't know where I was when I woke up. That's when I thought that maybe this is where I was supposed to be. Far away from—"

"You're wrong. Again, I told you, you should go home, I know a bus that will take you back to Karakura."

"I'm not going back. Why should I listen to you, you don't even understand—"

"No Ken'ichi. You're the one who doesn't understand." Her tone changed into a calm and caring one. "The way you told me your story, it sounded like your parents really love you and that they would do anything for you. Don't do this to them Ken'ichi. You have to go home."

"Why? I'm the one who—"

"Brought them together. Why can't you see that? They're still alive... for you... and you ran away from them? If I was in your position, I'd spend every second with my parents for as long as I can. You are very lucky that you have them, Ken'ichi." She had that look again—the sad one.

Her words and expression struck him. She was right. Everything she said was right. The clinic was right too. He just needs to wait and he'll get his answer. Now, here she is... his ticket home.

"Yumi." He called out this time in a serious voice.

"Hmm?"

"I need to go home." He said standing up with a determined expression.

"Okay, the bus station is right—"

"Wait!" He cried out when he remembered something.

Oops, another flaw in the plan.

"I-I don't think I have enough money left for a bus ride." He said pulling out whatever he has left in his pockets and surely, it really wasn't enough. Yumi thought for a moment then she dug her hands inside her own pockets and held out what money she had left but unfortunately even both their moneys combined were still not enough to pay for a ride home. Curse what little change seven year olds have.

"Hmm... The bus to Karakura probably leaves before noon... I know where we can get some more money!" She yelped as the bright idea struck her. "Come on!" She pulled his hand and they both ran.

Ken'ichi tried his best to catch his breath. He had his hands on his knees. It was weird, running what they just ran surely wasn't that long to make him huff this much. But why?

"Hey, are you okay?" Yumi asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah."

"Well we're here." She said. When Ken'ichi looked up he saw her pointing to a fountain—a very old one too. It had cracks but still the cement seems to pull itself together keeping the design and shape of the fountain still visible.

"What are we doing here?" He asked really confused.

"We came here to get money."

"How? By throwing coins in the fountain and wishing for money?"

"Actually, the opposite." She said with a grin. Yumi approached the fountain. It wasn't working anymore and instead of water, it had snow inside it. She carefully dug her hands under the snow as if looking for something.

"W-what are you doing?" The boy asked really confused and surprised by the girl's behaviour.

"Ssshh! Hmm... Ah! I got one!" She cheered and when she raised her hand, she was holding a coin. "Here, catch." She said throwing it to the boy.

"W-w-wait! Isn't this stealing? People threw these coins wishing for something."

"Wishing? You don't wish. You work hard if you want something. So the idiots who threw their money here are people who are either wasting their money or just plain lazy to do anything in their lives. That's what my sister told me. She told me to remember it well. So are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" She said as she continued to pick and throw coins at Ken'ichi. The boy looked at the coins then back at Yumi.

"No. This is wrong. You're wrong. What's wrong with wishes? Anyone is free to make a wish."

"I never said it was bad. I just mean that no one is listening to those wishes. They never come true." She simply stated.

"Yes they do."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do. I made a wish before and it came true." Ken'ichi argued.

"Oh yeah?" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Yes, on a shooting star, I wished that my parents would be together—"

"So are they together..." She gasped and covered her mouth at the sudden realization of what she just said. She didn't dare continue. She looked at Ken'ichi who was simply staring at the coins in his hands.

"I still think it's true. I know it's going to happen sooner or later." He said clenching his fist around the coins. Yumi got off the fountain holding some more coins herself.

"Let me see what you have." She said checking Ken'ichi's coins. "Hmm... I guess we have more than enough for you to get a ride home."

"Do you always do this?" He asked unbelievably.

"Do what?"

"You know, steal wishes? Crush hopes? Yumi the wish stealer and hope crusher—"

"Hey! You see stupid wishes, I see wasted money. At least now we can use them for something worthwhile and not just let them freeze to death in that abandoned fountain!"

"They're coins, they don't freeze to death." He countered and she just rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Whatever. Here." She handed him two extra coins. "There were some left. You can throw them back if you want."

"Or we can both make a wish then I'll prove to you that magic exists."

She raised an eyebrow, "Look, I've made wishes before and none ever came true so..."

"Then wish for something simple. Come on. Are you scared that I'll prove you wrong?"

"No way. Give me that coin." She said holding on to one of the coins.

Make a simple wish. She told herself.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded. They closed their eyes and made their wish then at the same time threw the two coins back in the fountain. They can see the coins on top of the snow since there wasn't any water in it but that didn't matter.

"So what did you wish for?" Yumi asked.

"I can't tell you until it comes true."

"Oh... alright. I doubt mine will come true though." She said a bit sure about it.

"Did you wish for something simple?"

"I guess it was simple." She tried to measure the possibility of it ever happening.

"I wonder if I'll find that out."

"If you found out what it is then it means it came true, right?"

"Right."

And so they walked their way to the bus station. In there they can hear a man calling for more passengers to go in the red bus.

"There. That's the one. The red one. It is the only bus that travels from here to Karakura and back, I'm sure this will stop at the same bus station you rode on before."

"Are you really sure about this?" He asked his voice a little doubtful.

"Yup. I told you that my sister and I move a lot. So I know a lot of ways to go to places."

"Hey..." His voice softened. "...thank you."

"Mmm." She nodded. He began to walk the rest of the way towards the bus. He was about a few steps away when...

"Ken'ichi wait!" He then looked back and the sudden clash of another body to his made him froze. She couldn't help it. She might never see him again so she had to do it. The first friend she had in a long time is about to leave forever. She hugged him tightly and whispered, "Thank you and good luck with your family." Of course, he hugged her back thinking the same thing that he might never see her again.

"Good luck with yours too." They broke free from their hug and Ken'ichi went inside the bus. From the window seat he still waved good bye and the little girl waved back as well with both hands. The bus began to move, further and further away but Ken'ichi just kept looking outside. This is it. He's finally going home. The bus entered a tunnel and from the window he saw a reflection of himself and that's when he noticed that he was still wearing Yumi's scarf.

Well, she never did ask for it back.

A/N: Not really good with kid romance, but the little boy is going home. Yey? The search will be over! Btw, if you didn't know, he was in Hisana's clinic. Yes, that was where Rukia grew up if you can still remember that in chapter 23 I think... omogosh I don't know my own story hahaha XD Anyweiz, the playground became abandoned hehe so that no one will ever find Kichi. So I think there would be three or four chapters left including the epilogue... I think haha XD The next chapter will be shorter. Oh God please give me the strength to finish this story :D Thank you so much... everyone for reading this far :D You might be wondering why Ken'ichi is soo adventurous even though he's only seven, hey I've been through more adventures when I was SIX years old. I always get lost and you can basically find me in the most unexpected places hahahaha XD I am that adventurous. Well, going back... wah! I know this chapter ain't much but guys, it's almost finish and I know you guys can tell that too sooo please (konting tiis na lang ito!) REVIEW! I am begging you to urge me to go on! I really want to write but I want to write for others too and not just for myself mm'kay? Sorry for the errors, oh come on people 53 chapters of flooding errors, aren't you used to it? Haha XD just kidding, I'm still trying to work on it. So bye for now. Advance Happy Mother's day to all your mothers out there :** ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	54. His Battle

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 54: His Battle

"Hey kid, wake up. This is the last stop." A man spoke lightly shaking the little boy by the shoulder. He fluttered his eyes open then nodded and got off the bus. He looked around and just like what the little girl said, he did arrive back at the place where he first rode the bus. In his hand was his precious shell. He's been holding it the whole time after eating the bun that Yumi gave him.

This is it. He was ready to go back.

Surprisingly, there were so many people out in the streets. It was a little too crowded. Everyone was huge and towering over the poor little kid. They could easily just step on him and no one would even notice. He tried to fight his way through but he seemed to be carried on by the crowd instead. That was until his treasure slipped through his fingers.

"Oh no!" He cried out and he tried to run after it.

The people kept on kicking the shell further away. Ken'ichi was afraid that the people might actually step on it and break it into pieces, fortunately they didn't. They just kept on dragging it without even noticing.

"Excuse me... excuse me..." Ken'ichi pushed himself through the crowd, although he doubt that his voice got through the noise. He was lucky they didn't crush him.

He kept his eyes on the shell at all cost and it landed on a single spot and remained there. He smiled and immediately pushed himself out of the busy crowd and to where the shell was. He wants it back. So in that place where there were no people, no busy feet, no big crowd, he picked the shell up. And why wasn't there no people on that spot? He found out why.

The last thing he heard was a familiar voice calling for his name before he felt something that sent him flying. The impact was so strong and fast, his mind didn't have time to comprehend it but his hand remained tightly around his precious shell... everything else was a blur... He was lying on cold hard concrete, even the crowd's noise was muffled... He tried to breathe but it felt like something was stopping him from doing so, like something heavy was blocking it. Then he saw a figure of a person—a man, towering over him, then he felt the need to close his eyes.

* * *

Something urged him to go there, a gut feeling that THIS is the place. The crowd was heavy. Everyone was so busy with their own lives that nothing else matters unless something out of the ordinary happens. Ichigo pushed himself through the crowd, when he was successful in getting out of the traffic he noticed that he was at the edge of the sidewalk. The lights for pedestrians said "STOP" but when he looked at the road there was someone—no not just someone, it was the person they've all been looking for in the past few days days. The boy was simply picking something up. Ichigo's heart leapt. It was him. That frame. That hair. No doubt. With his eyes just fixed on him he couldn't help but immediately call out the boy's name with all his mixed feelings in it. He was about to approach the boy but in just a second all those feelings, relief, happiness, longing, were suddenly all crushed... because in one swift motion it was replaced with shock, horror and panic.

"KEN'ICHI!" He cried out again running this time towards the little boy. All the world seemed to have stopped when the unnatural happened. All the noise of the crowd was blocked in Ichigo's ears. He saw nothing but his little boy lying down on the cold pavement. It felt like it took him a million steps to get to where the boy was. He saw the boy's eyes looking at him and then they closed. His heart raced as he quickly bent down to get hold of the boy.

"Kichi, kichi, oi, Kichi..." He called out. Ichigo was shaking. All his attention on the boy, everything else was blocked out.

* * *

Ishida and Nanao together with Ikkaku and Yumichika noticed the sudden change in the crowd's behaviour. They immediately ran when they heard Ichigo's voice call for the little boy's name with the hint of hysteria. They pushed themselves out of the growing crowd and arrived at the edge of the sidewalk. Ishida saw Ichigo holding Ken'ichi in his arms. He heard Nanao gasped. She saw it too but he immediately ran towards them.

"Ichigo what happened? Oi!" He yelled and tried to shake the man.

"Kichi, kichi, oi, Kichi..." Ichigo kept mumbling as if he couldn't hear anything Ishida was saying. Ishida knew he had to do something. He looked back at the car and saw Ikkaku and Yumichika forcefully pulling the driver out of the red vehicle.

"I didn't see him! I swear it was an accident!" The man said panicking.

"You didn't see huh?" Ikkaku growled and the man received a hard punch on the gut. Yumichika flipped his hair back and looked at Ishida.

"Take the car." He told Ishida who nodded. Ishida understood and he began to pull Ichigo who finally looked back at him.

"Ishida... Kichi's..." He didn't seem to finish. He was still in so much shock in finding the little boy the way he did.

"Idiot! Snap out of it! We need to take him to the hospital fast! Let's go!" He said and they both got inside the car and drove their way to the nearest hospital. Ishida was driving as fast as he could while he looked back and forth at the road and at Ichigo.

Ichigo on the other hand felt so helpless. He was holding the boy like he'd be gone if he let's go.

No Ken'ichi... don't let go...

The boy's head was bleeding. The blood smeared on Ichigo's hands and that wasn't helping him calm down at all. He began to stroke the kid's raven hair. Then he noticed Ken'ichi's eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Dad..." He whispered in a very soft and weak voice but Ichigo could comprehend it. Ken'ichi couldn't feel a thing... like everything was numb and all he saw was a faint image of his father with the man's bloody hands stroking his hair and looking at him with a very worried face.

"Shh..." Ichigo hushed him. "... it's gonna be okay..." He whispered trying to be strong. The boy tried his best to put on a smile before he whispered back, "I found you..."

"You did. You did." Ichigo immediately replied, his voice shaking together with his strokes. "Just... hold on okay, I'm here."

"Where's mom?" Ken'ichi asked faintly, lightly closing his eyes then opening them back again.

"She'll be here. Don't worry okay?" Ichigo tried to hide the panic in his tone but he failed miserably.

"Dad..." The little boy called out again. "I'm sorry." His smile disappeared and lightly raised the shell. This time Ichigo couldn't fight the tears from forming when he saw what the boy was holding.

"It's okay Kichi." He assured the boy. "Just be okay... Please... We'll be there soon."

"Dad..."

"N-n-no, just rest." He said this time gently stoking the little kid's cheek. Blood lightly smeared on it.

_There's still so much we haven't done..._

_It was too short..._

_Why now..._

_Please don't take him from me..._

"It's your turn..." Ken'ichi whispered blinking his eyes once. "take care... of mom..." His last words barely audible but Ichigo heard it. This time the boy's eyes didn't open.

"And she still needs you... Kichi..." Ichigo pleaded. "I need you... so don't go yet okay...?"

The car stopped.

"Shit!" Ishida's voice made Ichigo look up the window. They were nowhere near the hospital yet.

"Why aren't we moving?" He yelled frantically at his driver.

"It's traffic!" Ishida cursed slamming his fists on the horn of the car.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cried out as he opened the door and immediately got out of the car. He carried the little boy the rest of the way. He didn't need to speak; surprisingly everyone on the sidewalk gave way to him. The hospital felt a million miles away but he could take it. With all the blood and adrenaline rush pumping in him he felt faster than any car could go.

Hold on, Kichi. Just hold on. I got you.

Soon he arrived bursting inside the hospital. "Help! Somebody! Please!" He yelped in a frantic cry. Nurses immediately came to his aid and placed the boy on a hospital bed. They began to put equipments around him.

"Hey we're here. Just hang on." He said stroking the boy's hair. The boy showed no response at all to his actions.

The nurses began to move the hospital bed. Ichigo was about to follow when one of the nurses stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't go beyond here." She said trying her best to keep him in his spot.

"What do you—"

"Sir, we'll be doing the best we can to save the little boy but please, you have to cooperate with us." The nurse said sternly.

"But..." He didn't know what else to say. In the end he was left standing in the hall. He felt a thrust of pain in his heart and head. He tried to rub one of his temples with his bloody fingers when someone called for his name.

"Ichigo!" He turned around and saw Rukia and the others running towards him. Momo stopped and covered her mouth when she saw the blood stains on Ichigo's hand and shirt.

"Oh my god." Momo gasped. Rukia kept running until she reached Ichigo.

"W-what happened?" She asked breathless and confused.

"I just got a call from Ishida... you were in the hospital... an accident... and Ken'ichi... where's Ken'ichi...?" She was trembling as she clutched the blood stained shirt and stared at it blankly then she grabbed his bloody hand. The blood smeared on her hand as well. "Where is he? Ken'ichi!" She called out letting go of the shirt and pushing Ichigo aside. She was about to run past Ichigo when he stopped her just in time.

"W-wait Rukia, we can't go past there." He said.

"B-but no, my son needs me. I can't let him be alone in there. Please let go." She said frantically yet blank.

"Rukia..." Ichigo tried to sound stern and serious.

"No! Let go of me! Ken'ichi! Ichigo let go!" She struggled with full force to break free from his hold.

"Sshh... Stop..." He whispered wrapping his arms around her tightly. It was taking a lot of his strength to stop her but he has to or else she'll come bursting inside the ER.

"Please..." Her struggles were dying down and so did her voice. "Please..." She pleaded this time her tears fell, "I need to see him..."

"Sshh... I know..." He whispered. He placed his forehead on top of hers and his hands caressed her face.

"He'll be alright..." He whispered hoping with all his heart that he was right.

"He'll be so scared... if I'm not there..." She said in between her sobs as if she didn't hear him. She wasn't struggling anymore but she was clutching his shirt like her life depended on it and like her legs would give in if she lets go.

"He's only seven, Ichigo..." Her voice cracking.

"Sshh..."

"He's only seven..." She repeated and this time he held her close. She buried her face in his chest and continued to shed her tears.

"Sshh... I know... I know..." He said in his best comforting tone while he strokes her hair.

Ishida came running inside next together with Orihime, and his officemates. He stopped at Renji, Rangiku, Momo and Toshiro who were all there sitting together. He took a moment to breathe.

"So? Did he make it?" He asked after seeing Ichigo holding Rukia far from the others and near the emergency room.

"What exactly happened?" Renji asked with a deep scowl.

"Yeah! We just got that call that you were going to the hospital!" Rangiku added demanding for an explanation.

"Well, we found the kid on the street. I think he was picking something up when a car hit the little guy." Ishida said.

"Oh my God that's terrible!" Rangiku screeched.

"Oh Shiro!" Momo buried herself in Toshiro's shoulders wishing she never heard what Ishida just said.

"Where's the driver?" Toshiro asked while comforting his girlfriend.

"He's right here." Ikkaku yelled from behind. With him was Yumichika and two other policeman holding the culprit. The man was as limp as a vegetable and was all beaten up.

"We got him pretty good and we thought maybe some of you might want to add something." Ikkaku said. Rangiku ran slapping the man's cheek hard first then pulling his hair.

"You heartless monster! How dare you hurt a little kid?" She yelled out. Renji tried to stop Rangiku before she actually end up killing the man. Chad helped with stopping the wild woman. Then when the woman stopped and retained her composure, Nanao led her to a seat. And Renji gave a good punch on the culprit's gut before he took his seat as well.

"So? Who else?" Ikkaku asked and it was Momo's turn to step forward. She looked at Ikkaku, Yumichika and the two policemen before she spoke.

"Thank you. My name is Hinamori Momo, the aunt of the little boy in the emergency room." She said in a plain monotonous tone and a blank expression.

"H-hinamori?" The two policemen repeated in disbelief.

"That's right. I'm sure you know my father who's a famous general so, on behalf of him I'll make sure you get proper acknowledgement for all the help you did." She said lightly bowing in appreciation then she turned to the mutilated man. "And you..." Her voice changing into that of fury. Anyone who knew Momo would have feared that since she rarely is angry. Even Toshiro felt shivers in his spine when he heard her speak. He has never seen his girlfriend angry, I mean really angry. This would be the first. "I'll make sure you go to hell." She hissed her face turning into a scary grimace then he kicked the man in the nuts hard. "That's for Kichi... and this..." She did it again much much harder that the man groaned in pain. "...is for my best friend." She continued.

"Okay Momo, calm down." Toshiro quickly came to Momo's side wrapping his arms around her to try and clam her.

"Just take him away already." Toshiro told the two policemen who nodded and complied.

"Hey don't you think the parents of the little kid should have gotten a chance to beat the guy too?" Ikkaku asked as he watched the police go with the culprit.

"I don't think we should bother them, Ikkaku." Yumichika said pointing at Rukia and Ichigo who seemed to be caught in their own world as they wait outside the emergency room.

All there's left to do now, is wait...

Wait...

And wait...

They try to ask nurses that come out of the emergency room but they were all in a hurry. It didn't help in making all those who were waiting less worried. In fact it only added to the impatience that's killing them. Then a tall nurse with short messy silver hair came out. She had a bit of blood on her scrub attire. Rukia stopped her from her tracks.

"Please... Tell us what's going on inside." She pleaded.

"I'm... um..." The nurse wasn't sure of what to answer.

"Please... we've been waiting here for hours and no one's been answering our questions."

Rukia's eyes glanced at the nurse's nametag with the word "Isane" written on it. Her violet eyes then pleaded as she looked straight to Isane's gray ones. The tall nurse sighed.

"Well ma'am what is your relation with the little boy?" She asked.

"I'm his mother." Rukia replied and Ichigo stood beside her.

"Then you must be the father?" Isane assumed facing Ichigo.

"Ah. So, what's going on?" Ichigo replied and he couldn't hide the worry in his tone. Isane let out a big sigh. She didn't know how to begin.

"Well, to be honest, we are having a very hard time right now. You see, the little boy's immune system is very weak, he seems to have not been eating much in the past few days and he is sick. Most of what we do would be relying on his ability to withstand it so right now things are not going to be easy."

"But he's a strong little kid." Rukia assured her.

"Yes, we noticed but still, that won't be enough. He's hanging on but we don't know how long we could go on this way. I mean the damages done on his internal organs are not to be taken lightly. The impact that hit him led for his bones to fracture some of them." The nurse explained.

"So is he... gonna..." Rukia gulped. She held Ichigo's hand tightly. She didn't want to say that word.

Die...

Death...

It was such a scary thought.

"It's hard to say." Was all that Isane could say. She seems to understand what Rukia meant. "As much as I want to say that he'll be alright I couldn't because you're little boy IS fighting for his life but if you say that he is strong then let's pray that he'll be strong enough. We may be doing everything we can right now, but the result still depends on him. We're just helping him... still, he has his own battle." That was the last thing she said when another nurse came out of the room.

"Isane! Come back inside! We need you!" This nurse yelped a bit frantic and in a hurry. Isane complied and ran back inside.

* * *

I got back...

Yumi was right...

I brought them together...

I know why I was here now...

I needed to look after my mom...

...until my dad came back...

Dad...

Don't let mom cry again... It doesn't suit her... She should always smile...

_Your parents really love you and that they would do anything for you. Don't do this to them Ken'ichi._

But it's over...

_And she still needs you... Kichi... I need you... so don't go yet okay...?_

I should be happy now... Right?

Right...

But why is it that I feel so sad...

_Cry baby._

Mom and dad will be together now... I really wish they would...

And I'll be...

_Wishing? You don't wish. You work hard if you want something._

Where will I be?

* * *

More hours passed of agony and struggle. The waiting was eating their insides. They couldn't wait anymore. Just sitting there on the bench seeing nurses come in and out of the emergency room, in a hurry. Here and then carrying new and different equipment each time. Ichigo was holding onto Rukia's shaking hands. She was cold and trembling. He wants to be strong for her but even he himself is worried to death. He couldn't find any more comforting words to say. "Everything will be okay?" He couldn't say that. He was not in a position to say that anymore especially after what the nurse Isane just said. Everything is not okay. Things are turning worse and worse by the minute.

After a few moments, there weren't any more nurses going in and out of the room but then all of a sudden a woman with long braided black hair and calm blue eyes came out. Her eyes caught sight of Ichigo and Rukia.

"Are you the parents?" She asked calmly. Her expression couldn't be read. The two immediately stood up and approached her.

"Yes." They answered with eyes pleading for good news.

"I'm Unohana Retsu, the doctor who was in charge of your son." She began to speak. Her voice was calm yet monotonous; you couldn't tell what kind of news you'll get from her.

"How is he? Is he alright?" Rukia questioned worriedly.

"Please... tell me he's okay..." Rukia said pleading this time. She doesn't think that her heart could take any more bad news and so did Ichigo's. Momo and the others were also paying attention to what the doctor was going to say. Because of the silence led to by anticipation, what she said almost echoed through the walls of the hospital and through the ears of everyone listening.

"I'm sorry..." Unohana began. Ichigo and Rukia felt their hearts stop.

As the next words escaped Unohana's lips, everyone fell silent. As if every sound coming from anything at all was blocked. Rukia fell on her knees. She covered her lips with her hand and tears began to fall with her body still trembling. Even Ichigo felt his body gave in from all the emotion that struck him. Momo hugged Shiro tightly and cried her eyes out. Ishida took off his glasses as Orihime began to shed some tears as well, and she wrapped herself tightly around him for comfort.

More tears fell...

Coming from everyone who helped...

For the little boy, who found his way home...

* * *

A cold breeze blew in the peaceful cemetery. The trees, the grass swayed to its rhythm. As if they were greeting every soul who was there that morning. Serenity enveloped the two people who came for a visit. They both looked at each other. She nodded and he placed the bouquet of flowers on top of the stone. She knelt down beside him and prayed. For a moment he ran his fingers across the name written on the tombstone. Her hands did the same until their skins touched.

"Hey..." She said to him weakly. He sighed.

"Yeah... I know." He replied and she rested her head on his shoulders. They remained in that position for a moment before they both stood up.

They stood on the grass and bid their good bye.

He kissed her forehead. "It'll be alright." He whispered, this time he was sure of it and she nodded.

From now on... I'll take care of you...

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! OH MY GOSH! Told you this would be shorter, I think. Not really good with drama either, meh, whatever. Anyweiz, back to reality! Three or two to go including the epilogue! Shit I'm sooo excited. Come on guys, just a little more! Urge me to go on! I know you're mad or angry or upset about how this story is going but if you actually read the whole story, you'll know that I'm not really that much of a bad person. So I promise that I will try my best to end this good I swear so please! Help me and Review! I really need the encouragement right now especially that I am in my writing mode even though I have other stuff to do. But sometimes I really get that epiphany that urges me to just continue. You guys are part of that so thank you very much for all who are still with me up to this point. I couldn't have done this without you guys. I'm a really emotional person so since this is my first story I really want to finish it please? With a happy ending! You guys want a happy ending right? Read and review! And sorry for the errors, I can't stop writing now, don't have time to check, I need to go on! I mean, 2 years? Really? I've been writing for 2 years. Wow. Hehe XD That's all for now. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	55. You and Me Forever: part 1 of 4

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

A/N: Sooo this is the second to the last chapter. Yes, it is very long (sorry about that) sooo I cut it into four parts and this is sort of a conclusion to get ready for the epilogue. While I was writing this story, after about finishing three fourths of it, I wrote the ending scene for this chapter "You and Me Forever" (and the ending for the epilogue). Yes, you'll see that later on :D Then followed by some more parts, so I decided to chop the parts off (like so) so that it'll look like a compilation of small one shots haha XD I hope you guys like it :)

Chapter 55: You and Me Forever (part 1 of 4)

The Date

It has been months... four months since, you know, the incident. Everyone was trying their best to go back to their normal lives and so did our couple. Today they were on a date. Yes, an actual date. They've been doing this for awhile now since it helps keep their minds off of things.

So holding hands in public? Check.

Sweet talk? Check.

Sex? No check. Why?

Well a month ago, Isshin got them reservations in a hotel, all expenses were paid of course, since he figured this would probably help our lovely couple relieve their stress and maybe you know... do "stuff"... But the two just used that time to talk. They talked about them, everything that needs to be let out and then they began discussing some ground rules, thus, this happened.

_The room was perfect. It definitely helped in setting the mood with matching candle lights, Champagne and all that other romantic crap. There was even music playing. Talk about a very expensive room service. They were on the bed of course feeling all hot in the air conditioned room. She was on top of him and of course he was underneath with both of them surprisingly fully clothed. She gently pressed her lips against his and he responded by trying to deepen it. Yup, it felt like the most natural thing ever. She clutched his shirt as their kiss became more passionate. And through the heat of it all his hand travelled north and began to knead one of her mounds. She broke from their kiss to let out a moan. She was so close into giving in to her desires but she was able to stop herself before it even got further._

"_No wait," she huffed putting a hand on his hand to stop it from whatever good feeling it was giving her._

"_What's wrong?" He asked back stopping._

"_We can't... I just..." She sighed. "I... I want to do this right," she said her eyes looking intently to his._

"_O-okay," he said a bit confused by what she said._

_Were they doing it wrong?_

"_By right, do you mean that I should be on top or—"_

"_No. I mean..." She sat up now, all that hot and lustful desire, gone. He sat up as well feeling the same thing... well maybe the feeling wasn't entirely gone but the seriousness was there._

"_I mean I want to do this step by step. You know? We meet, we become friends, then we date, get married, have kids... the normal way... We skipped steps Ichigo, that's why our lives became all messed up." She explained with such a serious tone and a hint of he couldn't figure it out... sadness? Disappointment?_

"_Then what do you propose we do?" he asked caressing her cheek with his hand. She closed her eyes._

"_We could start all over?"She suggested feeling a bit doubtful that he might like that idea._

"_Alright, then we meet. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and you are?" He said with a smirk and an offered hand. She let out a smile as well and went with it. She took the offered hand, shook twice then said, "I am Rukia Kuchiki, it's nice to meet you."_

"_It's nice to meet you too, Rukia would you like to be my friend?"_

"_Wow. I sure would like that." They were both being childish now but all the childishness was really helping with relieving stress._

"_We meet. Check. We're friends. Check. And now..." He moved closer but she tried to move away. Soon enough she was lying back on the bed with him hovering above her. He looked at her with eyes filled with love then he leaned his face closer to hers. His lips were centimeters away from her own when she spoke._

"_Ichigo... steps... remember?"_

"_Yeah, I know." Then his lips met hers for a really slow and gentle kiss. To her, it felt like he was kissing her for the first time, it reminded her of that first kiss... in his room. How it all started. When he pulled back, he smiled then whispered, "First kiss..." It made her lips curl up as well._

_He felt it too. She figured._

_Then he placed his forehead on top of hers. "So, Rukia Kuchiki... would you like to be my girlfriend?" There was a pause then she began to push herself up as if she didn't hear anything. Ichigo sat up as well feeling really confused. Did he say something wrong? He did say "girlfriend" right?_

"_Oi, wait. You didn't ans—" She raised a hand at him to stop him from talking. He blinked twice still puzzled. When her hand went down, she crossed her arms over her chest as if preparing for a bargain._

"_If you want to be officially my boyfriend we have to do things normally this time." She said in an authoritative tone._

_Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean by that? Aren't we doing it the normal way?"_

"_No." She said plainly. "I'd like it to be more... how do I put it... hmm... sweet this time..."_

"_I'm sweet." He reasoned. "I mean, I can be sweet... at times." She rolled her eyes at that comment._

"_I meant we go on dates, we see a movie, dinner, you give me flowers, compliment me, stuff like that. Just us you know? You think you can handle that?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head._

"_That's all? I can do that."He said pretty sure of himself._

"_Oh yeah and one more thing."_

"_What?"_

"_I am withholding sex."_

_It felt like there was a very long moment of silence before Ichigo could process what she just said._

"_Eh?" He then let out in shock._

_But what's wrong with having sex while dating? People nowadays do that... all the time! Casual sex. He wondered._

"_So... still up for it?" She challenged._

"_I..." She noticed him feeling hesitant and that made her grimace. She snapped at him._

"_Are you that much of an asshole to not survive life without se—"_

"_Fine!" He yelled back. "I'll do it!"_

_If that's what she wants then for her... Okay... I can do that... I think... _

"_Geez... so is that all your rules? What about kisses?" He asked._

"_Cheeks mostly and no going below my chin like my neck or on any part lower than that."_

"_So I have access to your lips..."He grinned at that thought._

"_Well yeah but no tongue." And his grin immediately disappeared._

"_See? That's harsh."_

"_It's not."_

"_Hmm..." He was a bit hesitant about asking since he was afraid that maybe the more he asked, the more walls she'd put up, but it was better to know the walls now than regret it later right? _

"_Hugs?"_

"_Just plain ones, no groping." She warned._

"_What? That's too much!" He whined._

"_Well, hugs with groping leads to more groping which eventually ends up to sex so that's a no." She explained as if it wasn't such a big deal, but it really was... for Ichigo that is._

_He let out a big sigh of defeat, "So what happens if I broke the rules?"_

"_Simple. We break up."_

"_Break up? That fast? D-don't I get warnings or something?" He posed unbelievably. Rukia rolled her eyes._

"_Okay fine, you get three warnings."_

"_Great then I have two left." He said. _

"_Wha—" Was all that she could say when in one swift motion she was lying back down on the bed with him hovering above her. He really wants her, so badly. And they were in this nice hotel too. What a waste it would be if they didn't do anything inside it right? He tried to reason that out with her but she still won't approve._

"_Kya! Stop! Get off me!" She yelled struggling to push him away._

"_Why? Then you can just take out one warning." He bargained._

"_Idiot! Sex is equivalent to 10 warnings."_

"_10? Then my warnings would be negative."_

"_Exactly and I'll never talk to you again. Now get off!" She growled pushing him off her feeling really pissed. "Ugh... this is why there shouldn't even be any warnings. I knew you can't control yourself for once." She grunted._

_He sighed again and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to it."_

_Rukia sighed. Of course she understood what he meant. Heck, she was about to give in herself as well but it was a good thing she had better self control than him. _

"_Look I'm not used to it either okay?" Her tone was calmer, "But maybe if we work together... you know... I think it's possible."_

"_Okay I'll control myself more."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise." He said then he kissed her cheek. She smiled. And that seals their deal._

Which brings us back here in the park where they are having another one of their so called "normal" (a.k.a. sex free) dates. They were getting used to it a little and that was good enough progress.

"So... where are we going now?" She asked expecting that he had planned out everything today. Truth be told, she didn't really want to go out today but he seemed eager to so she had no choice but to oblige.

"We're going to eat at vin et des roses." He said coolly putting an arm around her shoulders. She stopped and pouted at hearing that plan.

"Huh? But I'm not hungry." She said not very fond of his idea.

"Well, later on you would be so..." He tried to change her decision but she seemed to have made up her mind.

"Ichigo, why don't we just eat ice cream and—"

He quickly replied with a "we can't" as if going to the said restaurant was that big of a necessity.

"Why not? Are you that hungry?" She asked suspiciously. Something was up, she can tell. He's been acting like this all morning as if he's trying to hide something. She continued to eye him trying to read his mind but he just looked away like nothing was out of the ordinary. Yup, this was just a simple date.

"T-that's not it." He said, wishing she'd stop trying to figure him out, even just for today.

"Then why? If you're hungry we could just eat at Urahara's—"

"Why do you talk so much? We're just going to eat!" He finally snapped.

Okay, not good... He was fidgeting now.

Why am I so nervous? Just calm down. He told himself taking a deep breath.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, a bit surprised by that sudden burst of tone. She sighed, she wasn't in the mood to argue. No. She should just let it go. "Alright fine." She began in a calmer voice "We'll go but I'm not eating I'll just watch you eat."

"Y-you can't!" He said a little frantic then he tried to speak normally, "You have to eat too... or drink..." His last words were a bit faint. She noticed though. There was no way she wouldn't notice that. Something seems very fishy.

"And why is that?" She questioned.

"What's the point in going to a restaurant if you're just going to sit there?" He reasoned.

"Well I did tell you I wasn't hungry! Why are you pushing this anyway?"

"Because... " He was lost for words this time.

This is very bad. They're beginning to argue, if things get worse than this, they might never arrive at the restaurant. He thought.

"Because..." He said again.

Oh god, what do I say? Damn it woman, why do you always have to question what I do? He cursed.

"Because what?" She was getting impatient and he snapped once again.

"God, why do you have to argue with me every time, can't you just go with it for once?" He ended up saying. She shook her head in disbelief and placed her hands on her waist.

"Go with it? How do you expect me to go with it if you're not even making any sense?" She countered just as annoyed as he was.

"Fine..." He mumbles in defeat.

Damn I guess I have no choice.

If this goes on, we might end up arguing the whole day or worse, I'm gonna have to do this some other day.

No, no, I can't do that... Today is the day...

He looked back at her and saw her looking back at him with the "What the hell has gotten into you" look. He sighed.

Damn it Rukia...

"Damn it... if you had just agreed to go then doing this would've been better." He said while he dug his hand inside his pocket.

"What do you—"

She didn't finish her question when suddenly he got down on one knee. She tilted her head in confusion.

"What are you... do—"

"Rukia." He called out in a serious tone. She flinched slightly at his sudden change of tone. It got her to shut up though and give all her attention to the man kneeling in front of her. He scowled. "You are the most stubborn, irritating, little midget I've ever met." She crossed her arms over her chest. She was about to retort when he continued. "Yet... the most beautiful and the only woman I love." Her scowl disappeared and whatever she had to say was gone as well. His eyes remained in hers as if memorizing every detail of her face... and every single second of this moment. "Losing you made me realize how empty my life would be without you and now that you're here beside me again, I still feel restless... And now I know why. I guess having you as a girlfriend is not enough and it would never be enough. So I knew that there's only one thing left to do. And that's to... marry you." Her eyes widened when he opened a small blue box in front of her. And on it was a beautiful engagement ring with purple gems and diamonds.

"So will you... Marry me?" He repeated.

She gawked looking back and forth at the ring and him as if everything is still processing in her mind.

He began to blush. She wasn't answering.

Was he rushing things?

She put a hand on her mouth. All the words she wants to say just won't form and all the emotions she was feeling right now just can't be explained.

"I-I know it was a pretty weak proposal but—" He began a little embarrassed.

And all the emotions burst out of her into one word.

"Ichigo!" She suddenly cried out and jumped towards him. He caught her and they both fell on the grassy pavement. The impact hurt him a little but it didn't matter. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"S-so was that a yes?" He asked still worried about her answer.

"Oh Ichigo..." She said again as they both straightened up. Tears began to fall from her eyes and yet she was smiling.

"Sorry..." He began, wiping off her tears with his thumb. "I was thinking of doing it in a more romantic way like putting it in a wine glass or something." She chuckled and shook her head.

"No, this is perfect." She said caressing his cheek with her hand. "It's your way. I wouldn't have it any other way." They kissed softly then she handed him her hand.

"You have to answer first. So will you?" He asked again and she smiled kissing him.

"Yes. Oui. Si. Yah..." They both chuckled. The tears from the overwhelming feeling still fell. She wiped them away and tried her best to look more composed.

"I will marry you Ichigo. Only you." She told him. He smiles then puts the ring on her finger. It fits perfectly and they both stared at it.

"It's beautiful." She said in admiration as she held it up for the sun's rays to make it shine some more.

He looked at her with soft eyes.

"Sorry you had to wait eight years for this." He said kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her.

"It was worth the wait." She replied.

"Thanks for waiting."

"Thank you for coming back."

They kissed again passionately, yes passionately. He delves his tongue inside her mouth until they were both lying on the grass. Their tongues danced and fought for domination, both of them caught in the static feeling that it sent. Honestly, although they were a bit far from the crowded part of the place, there are still other people at the park too. Some people began to point at them from a far and of course that comes with the murmurs and judgments that can't be helped. Well, the two seem to have forgotten that they were in a public place but heck they don't care. They were having a moment, someone just proposed and no one gives a damn about what other people think. People should know how to just mind their own business. When they broke from the kiss both of them gasped for air.

"Warning one." She huffed and he couldn't help but smirk at that.

She still hasn't forgotten the ground rules? He thought in surprise.

But then he dives down again this time in the crook of her neck leaving a good mark down there. She let out a soft moan while she clutched his shirt. He grinned at her reaction then whispered, "Warning two" to her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him closer. He leaned down again for his lips to meet hers in another deep and lustful kiss.

When the kiss was over, and it really took them a lot to stop, they both whispered in chorus, "Warning three."

And that was it. It was like the safe word meaning we have to stop now or else there would never be a next time. He sighed in defeat and got off her. He knew her well enough to know that she was serious about the consequences of their rules. He offered a hand to help her get up.

"So... Is there by any chance I could get back those warnings?" He asked pulling her up. She stood straight and fixed her yellow sundress and hair.

"Nope, you snooze you lose." She said with a smirk. Rukia took in a deep breath and looked back at the beautiful engagement ring around her finger. She couldn't find the right words that can fully describe the beauty of it. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her from behind when he noticed what she was doing.

"If Ken'ichi was here, he'd be very happy." She said in a soft tone.

"He is." He assured her with a kiss on her cheek. But then her smile disappeared when another thought crossed her mind.

"But wait. We still have a problem."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, "What's that?"

"My brother..." She mumbled trying to imagine what her brother might say to this but Ichigo's arms just held her tighter and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about that... I already talked to him."

"Y-you did?" She gasped in surprise quickly turning to look at him and breaking their embrace in the process. He scratched the back of his head when he saw her shocked reaction.

"Yes I did. And surprisingly for a guy who doesn't talk much, he really talked a lot this time."

"_Why are you here?" Byakuya asked not looking at the young man in his presence. He talked while his chair faced the window. "I hope you haven't forgotten our deal. You failed and I do believe you know what to do." He added._

_Ichigo sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I've already decided."_

"_I expect that you made the right choice."He replied in his usual monotone._

"_I know I did, which is why I came here." This time Byakuya turned his chair around to look at the serious expression on Ichigo's face._

"_Have you come to say your good byes to my sister?" He asked with a simple raise of an eyebrow._

"_Actually I..."_

_He took a deep breath._

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

_Then he fell down on his knees and bowed._

_For a person who rarely showed any expression Byakuya's eyebrows shot up in surprise of the young man's gestures. "I came here to ask for your sister's hand in marriage. I know I hurt her before, but I swear that I would never do it again. I'll do my best to always make her happy and take care of her. I need her... and I need to make things right this time, so please... I'm begging and putting everything on the line." He looked up."I can't do this without your permission. You're one of the most important people in her life so—"_

"_Enough." Was the first word that came out of his mouth. Ichigo couldn't deny the shivers that shot through his spine when Byakuya stood up. Little did Ichigo know, that single word signalled the beginning of the longest lecture in his life but he knew he had to endure that if he wants to be in Byakuya's favor._

"W-what did he say?" Rukia asked in worry.

"Well he said a lot of things... something like always treating you like a princess..."

There was no way in hell he was going to tell her how he begged on his knees for her hand in marriage. Oh the shame... but it was worth it. She was worth it.

"Oh..." She nodded suspecting that much. Then it hit her.

"He approved?" She asked unbelievably.

"Don't act so surprised. He didn't really have much of a choice."

"I see." She looked down feeling a little guilty remembering how she acted towards him.

"But you know, unfortunately to him, I can't always treat you like a princess because that would be degrading you." He tried to cheer her up.

"Degrading?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right, you see after I marry you," He sweeps her off her feet and looked into her eyes intently. "You won't just be my princess... You'll be my queen." She couldn't help but blush at that statement. He leaned his face closer to hers until their foreheads touch. "Do you want to be my queen, Rukia?"

She could feel the heat travelling on her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I accept, as long as you're my king."

A/N: I just love this. It's soo sweet so I just had to put it hehe. I'll try to update tomorrow, promise :D I just need to patch things up a bit. Thanks for reading and please review! ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	56. You and Me Forever: part 2 of 4

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

A/N: Sooo this is the second to the last chapter. Yes, it is very long (sorry about that) sooo I cut it into four parts and this is sort of a conclusion to get ready for the epilogue. While I was writing this story, after about finishing three fourths of it, I wrote the ending scene for this chapter "You and Me Forever" (and the ending for the epilogue). Yes, you'll see that later on :D Then followed by some more parts, so I decided to chop the parts off (like so) so that it'll look like a compilation of small one shots haha XD I hope you guys like it :)

Chapter 55: You and Me Forever (part 2 of 4)

The Wedding

"Hey we're going on ahead okay honey?" Rangiku said by the door. Then she warned Rukia to be careful not to ruin the beautiful work she had done with the bride's makeup. Rukia just rolled her eyes. Rangiku was quite proud of her work. She was so excited about this day that she kept talking about doing Rukia's make-up for her as soon as she found out. She left the room really happy to be able to help.

"Oh Rukia you are so beautiful." Her tone was clearly that of admiration. Momo pouted. "Okay, you win. You are officially prettier than me today."

"We'll decide who's prettier after your wedding." Rukia retorted not really satisfied with winning that way. Momo's eyes sparkled. Yes, right now she was also engage to none other than her boyfriend... Toshiro.

"Oh yes!" Her hands clapped together. Her wedding was about two and a half months away from now. "I can't wait for that! But right now, we focus on yours okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh my god, Uryuu did a wonderful job with this one." She said admiring the soft and silky fabric of Rukia's wedding dress. She can't help but run her fingers through it again and again. It was a long tube ball gown—it was so long that it reached the floor and yet it was able to highlight Rukia's beautiful features. It had elegant beads embedded on it that create extravagant patterns on its outlines and it was a gown of the purest white. Its simplicity and class made it all the more stylish. Ishida was a genius—a very talented and skilful young man when it comes to fashion. He was able to whip up a gown that's not too simple and not too modish, it was just right. And just like in the movies or fairytales his work had magically turned this lovely young woman into a stunning bride.

"I know." Rukia agreed running her hands through it as well. "He never fails to wow us with his works huh?"

"Definitely, which is why I'm having him make my wedding dress too. Then he'll make one for my children and grandchildren and my grandchildren's children! Oh! I just can't wait." Momo said dreamily.

Rukia laughed, "He's pretty in demand, good for him... but I doubt he'll still be around for your grandchildren's children's wedding."

"Oh but I want all my clothing to be Uryuu Ishida originals." Momo said looking at her maid of honor gown. It was a long pink silky gown that emphasizes Momo's curves. The halter straps were tied around her neck and her jewellery added elegance to her attire. Even though it was just for the maid of honor, it still looks like a dress worthy of a thousand praises.

"I won't argue with that," Rukia replied smiling in agreement.

They both laughed until they heard a knock on the door. They both turned to the person who entered. Byakuya stepped inside without a word and that was Momo's cue to leave. She told Rukia that she'll just check on things if there are any problems. Rukia nodded then Momo nodded to Byakuya as a greeting. He bowed back and the woman left the two to have their privacy. Rukia just continued to examine herself in the mirror. She didn't really know how to start a conversation with her brother. Byakuya ended up breaking the silence.

"You look fine." He complimented standing beside her.

"Thanks." She replied smiling at him in their reflection in the mirror.

"Like your sister." He added with soft eyes. She knew at that moment that he meant she was very beautiful. Her brother rarely considered anything beautiful. To him who saw nothing beautiful considers her sister as the most beautiful of all. So being compared to her was the greatest praise he could ever give her. This time she hugged him, tightly.

"Thank you." She said trying hard not to let her emotions ruin her makeup or else Rangiku will kill her. Byakuya wrapped his arms around her as well in a tight embraced.

"I'm sorry... for everything." He said in a very apologetic and guilty tone. But she shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry." She replied struggling to keep herself from crying. She pulled back from the hug and looked up at him with a smile.

"You can still back out you know?" He said and that comment alone made her chuckle. She knew it was a joke even though he sounded serious.

"I'm not backing out." She assured him fixing her veil.

"Of course not." He said smirking at her answer and kissing her forehead. "After that boy begged on his knees for your hand in marriage, I knew you can handle him." He said putting her stubborn bang behind her ear. Rukia's eyes widened.

"He begged for my hand in marriage?" She asked unbelievably. Byakuya smirked.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, he definitely has a lot of explaining to do." She said shaking her head. The two siblings then smiled at each other. And finally after all this years, the void in their hearts was beginning to be filled.

* * *

Isshin was just about finished with his cigarette when he noticed someone familiar just standing and observing the busy crowd. The man was wearing gray formal wear that compliments very well his silver hair. The said man adjusted his glasses with his middle finger when he noticed Isshin approaching with a wide grin.

"Wow. You're here! Good to see you!" Isshin welcomed his old friend. "Glad you could make it, Ryuken." He added.

"Don't patronize me." The man named Ryuken replied in a stern tone.

"Well, I can't believe that you got invited and you came!" His friend cheered while patting the other man's back. Ryuken felt a slight cringe of annoyance at how this man never change. He tried to remain composed when he answered.

"Don't act so innocent, I knew you're the one behind all this. Besides, I didn't want to add fuel to the fire so I accepted the invite."

"So you finally admit that you were wrong?" Isshin questioned his eyebrows tugging upwards. On the other hand, Ryuken let out a sigh.

"No, I don't regret what I did to your son." He plainly answered.

"Oh?" Isshin let out although he wasn't really surprised by that. He knew this man long enough to know how his mind works.

"He was going to propose to that girl." Ryuken added looking at the busy people preparing for the big event.

"So?"

"I was trying to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life." He reasoned.

"Mistake? Since when did proposing to the woman you love become a mistake? Just look at them now, they're getting married!" Isshin yelped in happiness pointing around but Ryuken shook his head.

"It's different now. Your son was fifteen back then."

"So? He's still my idiot son and he still thinks you made his life miserable because he reminds you of your son."

"He wasn't ready for something like that." Ryuken tried to point out giving Isshin a serious look. As if this was something Isshin should know very well.

"Oh? You sound more like his father hehe… I wonder..." Isshin scoffed letting out a big laugh. Ryuken sighed at how lightly this man was taking things.

"Life is as miserable as it gets. He has to learn how to make money on his own, live on his own and without always depending on other people. If he couldn't even survive in the hospital, he has no chance of even living life on the outside." He explained as Isshin's laughter died down.

"Is that what you did to your son?" Isshin figured. "No wonder he's a gloomy old chum." His companion raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"How would you expect him to feed his family without a job and at such a young age?" Ryuken tried his best to make Isshin realize the gravity of the situation but it was no good.

"Heck my daughter in law is the little sister of a billionaire; I don't think they'll starve at all!" Isshin joked laughing out loud but it only made the other sigh once again. Isshin thanked Ryuken for a good laugh but the man just gave him an annoyed look.

"My son is different…" Isshin began this time in a surprisingly serious tone. "I think he could've handled anything, heck he has the power to do anything he wants with his life and I encourage that. In life you shouldn't be told what to do. Learn to take risks and when you fall, you get up again. It's as simple as that."

"Where do you fall in the picture?"

This time Isshin wasn't looking at Ryuken when he replied. He was looking at the church and everyone who were helping with the preparations. "I'm the spectator of course. I want to see him both succeed and fall down. Because he'll be crawling back to us if ever he did need us however… just like what I said, he's different. He doesn't show his weaknesses, he had a stoned heart until he met her. I have never seen him care for anyone this much. She gave him back his smile. Which is why..." He throws his cigarette on the ground and steps on it. "...he damn hates you for what you did! Hahaha everyone seems to hate you." Isshin scoffed letting out another laugh.

"Tsch." Was all he got as a response.

"Who knows, if he found out sooner that she was pregnant back then, you would have been lying beside me in a coma or worse, I really wouldn't be talking to you right now. I have no doubts that he'd have killed you." Ryuken didn't seem to find that funny but Isshin's laughter continued. "However, I do appreciate what you tried to do though." He simply added. Soon they heard Yuzu's voice calling for her father to come over. She was waving at him from afar.

"And that's my cue." Isshin said tapping Ryuken's shoulder. He was a good three steps ahead when he turned back to the man he left. "Oh and by the way, Ichigo was the one who invited you. Not me." He said then he walked off.

* * *

"So? Nervous?" Ishida asked upon noticing Ichigo struggle with his tie. Ichigo let out a big sigh before pulling it out and throwing it back at Ishida. He examined his reflection on a full body mirror. Ishida rolled his eyes and handed Ichigo another tie.

"No wait. Look, I think it looks better without a tie." Ishida grimaced at that comment.

"Don't be stupid. This isn't a high school uniform you know?" He scolded. Ichigo scowled and reluctantly began to put on the new offered tie. He stared at it with disgust.

"It's fine. Just leave it be. You're just anxious that's why you don't like it." Ishida pointed out. Ichigo sighed once again.

"Maybe I am a little nervous..." He murmured thinking that everything needs to be perfect today... and yes, including the tie.

"Well, knowing you and how much you wanted this, there's a big chance that you won't screw up."

Ishida tried to encourage adjusting his glasses. The two were silent for a moment when someone by the door spoke.

"So is someone getting some pre-wedding jitters?" The small man said walking towards the groom behind him two others entered as well—a large man and someone in a very ecstatic mood, all wearing formal suits.

"Oh Ichigo! How could you steal her from me?" Keigo yelped but he received a punch from Ichigo before he can even go near enough.

"I didn't steal anyone." Ichigo countered in annoyance.

"I can't believe my goddess is gonna get married... to this!" Keigo cried out unbelievably pointing at the groom.

"Hey! This is a way better deal than that," Ichigo retorted pointing at Keigo's reflection on the mirror. The others chuckled at that comment.

"Yeah right." Keigo replied sarcastically trying to look cool then he put an arm around Ichigo's shoulder. His voice changed into that of a whisper, "But seriously, did backing out cross your mind? I mean marriage is permanent, like a shackle—" He tried acting out a shackle around his neck when suddenly the biggest one in the room began to pull him off the groom. Ichigo tried to fix his suit.

"Thanks Chad." He said and the big man nodded.

"Don't listen to him, Ichigo."

"Not you too Mizuiro!" Keigo whined at how alone he was on this. Mizuiro just smiled before he added, "Keigo's just jealous because he'll die old and alone."

"Am not!" Keigo shouted in denial. Ichigo smiled at his old friend.

"Hey, thanks again for flying here all the way from Canada just to be at my wedding."

"Well, I wouldn't miss this for the world. Oh, and Akira couldn't make it. He's a little busy but he wishes you guys the best."

"He said that? Really?" Ichigo's eyebrows shot up. "More like the worst so that Rukia would come running back to him." He added bitterly.

"Still jealous?" Mizuiro figured chuckling a little at his friend's reaction.

"Not really." He answered still scowling.

"Well, you shouldn't be, after all you are the one marrying her."

"Ah."

Marrying her...

That's right... He tried to keep that in mind.

Amidst the conversations, there was a sudden knock on the door. All heads turned to the person who knocked. Momo smiled sweetly as she poked her head inside the room and saw the gentlemen gathered around Ichigo.

"Hey, wow. You guys look dashing. Especially you Ichigo." She cheered clapping her hands together.

"You too." Ichigo complimented.

"Oh this is nothing, wait till you see Rukia." She added excitedly. "Anyway, I just came to say that the ceremony's about to start."

"My goddess in a beautiful wedding dress..." Keigo murmured. "Alright, let's go!" He then yelped walking past Momo and exiting the room first.

"What's up with him?" Momo asked in confusion looking at the weirdly energetic Keigo.

"Is that guy bipolar or what?" Ishida figured.

"Honestly, it's better not to find out." Mizuiro replied with a slight shrug.

* * *

Everyone was ready for the whole event. All was in their positions. Ichigo fixed his tie a bit. Honestly, Ishida was right, it wasn't that bad. The people on their seats whispered and murmured as they waited for the beginning of the ceremony and of course for the bride to arrive. Ichigo noticed that his hands were shaking again. He tried putting them inside his pockets.

What the hell is wrong with me? He asked himself taking a deep breath.

The music began to play. One by one the participants for the wedding ceremony began to enter. Then the moment finally arrived when everyone stood up to look back at the entrance in order to see the last person to enter and walk down the aisle. Ichigo was looking as well. He was fidgeting with anticipation and something else... fear? He was scared? Worried?

What if she backs out?

What if she doesn't show up?

Those few seconds of waiting felt like millions.

What if she decided she doesn't want to marry me at the last minute?

So many thoughts ran through his head but alas, all those worries and doubts disappeared when the bride finally stepped inside the church with her long white gown sweeping the red carpet. People gasped and gawked at how beautiful the bride was but the most mesmerized one among the crowd was of course the groom waiting by the altar. He saw her... only her... smiling back at him in that beautiful wedding dress. And with that he knew, he had nothing to be afraid of, nothing to worry about for from this day onwards, he'd be spending the rest of his life with this woman—this beautiful and incredible woman...

On her part, every step she took made her heart leapt with joy. She kept her eyes on him. He was gorgeously waiting for her. Oh she would have run to his side by now but she had to control herself from doing so. When she finally arrived at the altar she felt a sense of relief as if that's where she needs to be... where she belongs... by his side... forever.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"So I've been told. Got anything else?" She scoffed.

"Are you ready to be mine forever?" He asked this time and the priest cleared his throat. They chuckled at that and faced the priest. She squeezed his hand and whispered her answer, "I'm all yours."

He smirked and the ceremony began.

* * *

"By the power invested in me," The priest began. Ichigo and Rukia were now facing each other.

She squeezed his hands in anticipation. He saw that spark in her eyes that made him remember her words from years ago.

_Ichigo... Do you think... I'll ever get married?_

He gave her hands a light squeeze as well.

_When you get married, make sure to invite me okay? I want to be there._

He smiled.

_Stupid, of course you'll be there. How could there be a wedding if the bride isn't there?_

She looked up at him dreamily and smiled.

_I can't wait to hear that line._

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the priest.

_I now__ pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride._

Those words bounced in his head like she was the one saying it from years ago. He puts her stubborn bang behind her ear. Everyone was staring at them in anticipation, even the priest predicted them to immediately kiss but they picked this perfect time to make another moment of their own.

"I told you you'll get married and I won't... without you as my bride." He murmured caressing her face.

"You did, thank you. It's like how I always dreamed of." His forehead was now on top of hers.

"Really? You mean with lots of people, flowers, a crying Keigo and stuff…" He quickly glanced at the people eagerly waiting and confused as to what they are doing.

"No… I meant with you…" She answered closing her eyes. The priest cleared his throat again. The couple looked back at him.

"Son, you may kiss the bride now," he told Ichigo again.

"Oh, r-right." He said with an embarrassed chuckle. Then he immediately swept Rukia off her feet. She wrapped her arms around him and they finally kissed. Everyone cheered and applauded. They broke from the kiss then looked at each other intently before kissing again. Everyone gathered around them to congratulate the new married couple. All in all, the wedding was a complete success. Everyone was there to share this beautiful moment with. All the most important people in their lives became witnesses of their union. Yes, it was perfect and nothing could ever ruin that moment. The sheer happiness that has been kept from them for a very long time has finally been given just like how it was always meant to be.

A/N: Yey! They're married! Okay, that part about Ryuken I just wanted to clear out his intentions :) And take note that EVERYONE was there at their wedding *winks* , how happy is that? :D Omogosh! I am soo sorry for the late update, I'll try to update again as soon as possible but it won't take long, promise :D I just need to patch things up a bit some more. Thanks for reading and please review! ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	57. You and Me Forever: part 3 of 4

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

A/N: Sooo this is the second to the last chapter. Yes, it is very long (sorry about that) sooo I cut it into four parts and this is sort of a conclusion to get ready for the epilogue. While I was writing this story, after about finishing three fourths of it, I wrote the ending scene for this chapter "You and Me Forever" (and the ending for the epilogue). Yes, you'll see that later on :D Then followed by some more parts, so I decided to chop the parts off (like so) so that it'll look like a compilation of small one shots haha XD I hope you guys like it :)

Chapter 55: You and Me Forever (part 3 of 4)

The Beach

"You're doing it again. Where are we going? We've been driving for hours Ichigo, can't you just give me a hint?" Rukia said impatiently crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I told you, it's a surprise and we're almost there," Ichigo simply replied as he continued to drive.

"You've been saying that for two hours and we're still—" She didn't finish when the vehicle suddenly stopped.

"We're here." He told her. She scowled and looked around but nothing seems familiar. This was definitely a place she's never been before for sure.

"Now what?" She asked hoping he'd tell her where the hell they are. He looked at her and grinned as if an idea just crossed his mind.

They were walking with his hands covering her eyes. She was taking very careful steps since she couldn't see where she was going. She can smell the sea though but where are they?

"I swear to god Ichigo, I don't know what's gotten into you but if I trip and fall because of this, we are so getting a divorce." She warned with him leading her as her eyes. He, on the other hand just rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Yeah, yeah... and stop." She stopped and he took his hands off her. She rubbed her eyes first before she looked at where they are and...

Wow.

"Wow," was all that she could muster to say after seeing the beautiful view of a house, a really big one. The structure of it was simply amazing. She couldn't find the words to explain how beautiful the place was. Ichigo smirked.

"So? Beautiful huh?" She nodded but her eyes were still savouring the view as if memorizing every detail of the structure in front of her. The design, it was like a doll house, a really exquisite, unique and beautiful life-size one. It makes you feel like you want to get comfortable inside, explore every room because looking at it from outside was clearly not enough.

"Then let me welcome you to the Kurosaki family private resort." Ichigo continued and Rukia immediately looked back at him.

"Resort?"

"Well, technically it's our rest hou—"

"Oh my god!" She gawked in surprise looking back and forth at Ichigo and the place they were going to spend the next few days in. "B-but how? You told me it burnt down!" She yelped really confused.

"It did. I never told you my dad had it rebuilt?"

"NO! You most certainly missed telling me that part." She exclaimed still mesmerized by the whole place. All of a sudden he sweeps her off her feet again. She gasped in surprise.

"So... shall we?" He asked nodding towards the place. She laughed holding onto him. "We shall!" She beamed and they went inside.

It was by noon when they finished unpacking their stuff and Ichigo gave Rukia the grand tour around the vicinity. Now they were just resting on the big black leather sofa with his arms around her and her hands holding onto his.

"This place is so amazing, it seems like it's really well taken care of." She said fiddling with his fingers.

"And I can't believe you're actually here. It feels like a dream." His arms tightened around her then he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She chuckled, "Yes, this is all just a dream." Her head turned back to look at him. "You're dreaming Ichigo."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She replied smiling.

"Wow, then I never want to wake up." He grinned then leaned down to kiss her lips. He moved to change their positions so that he was hovering on top of her while she lay down on the sofa. Their lips remained locked as their kiss deepened. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and then his hand began stroking one of her creamy white thighs which were exposed by her mini shorts. She moaned wrapping her legs around his waist. He pulled back from the kiss and began kissing her neck. Rukia moaned his name and one of his hands cupped her breast.

"Ah... I-Ichigo..."

"Mmm." He moaned back while he continued his ministrations.

"H-here? Really? Ah... On the sofa?" She asked with half lidded eyes and he stopped to look at her.

"Do you want to do it in the bedroom?"

She paused for a moment before she answered, "Or we can do it here, then the bedroom?"

He smirked at the idea and his lips met hers for another full on lustful kiss. Everything was going well when all of a sudden.

DING DONG.

They stopped and gave each other a questioning look.

DING DONG.

"You invited someone over?" She asked and he scowled as he answered, "No."

DING DONG.

They both sat up now. "Well, get it already." She told him getting really annoyed now. "Hurry, I'll wait here." She said lying back down on the sofa.

DING DONG.

"Fine." He grunts in defeat. He really didn't want to get the door. Whoever this was is totally going to pay for ruining his intimate time with his wife.

And as soon as the door was opened...

"Welcome back Ichigo!" Two young women squealed in delight. Ichigo blinked his eyes twice.

"W-what the he..."

"Oh look at him, he's so handsome," the woman with the short red hair and pink tank top said.

"Well, he's always been like that," said the other with long curly blonde hair and blue tank top. The two let out a synchronized giggle. Ichigo felt a vein pop in his forehead in annoyance.

"Um... Do I... know you?" He asked and the two guests paused for a moment then one of them began to giggle again.

She placed her long blonde hair on one side of her shoulder as she spoke, "Oh, you are still as funny as ever."

"Mitchie," Her companion cut her off. "I think he's serious." Mitchie stopped giggling.

"You mean, you don't remember us?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "I... no... not really."

"Well, of course he doesn't remember us. Duh? It's been years. It's us Ichigo. Mitchie and Leah. The two daughters of Mr. Sato." The one named Leah introduced.

"You know? Old man Sato. The keeper of the resort. We used to play together when we were little!" Mitchie added.

"Oh! Old man Sato's daughters, I remember now. You two always do stuff together and you cry a lot." Ichigo figured as the memories came back.

"Oh Ichigo, you do remember," Leah beamed clapping her hands together.

"And you never change. Still a joker I see." Mitchie added giggling again.

Ichigo chuckled weakly.

Yeah, I remember them. How could I not? These two were very annoying back then.

Now the two girls were giggling together in chorus.

Scratch that. They're still annoying up until now. Ichigo figured.

"So we came here to give you these since our dad told us that you'll be staying here." Mitchie said handing Ichigo a basket of fruits.

"Oh... thanks..." He replied taking the present.

What the hell is taking him so long? Rukia thought impatiently on the sofa. She sighed and decided to finally check on Ichigo. She can't help but grimace at what she saw.

"Oh and there are grapes in there too, and mangoes and of course melons! Our melons are the best here right Mitchie?" beamed the redhead.

"Mm." The blonde girl nodded enthusiastically.

Rukia felt a vein pop in her forehead at seeing two bodacious girls at their doorstep while her stupid husband smiles and ogles them. She did what she had to do and approached them.

"Hey, I was wondering where you are." She told Ichigo sweetly.

"Oh sorry about that you see—" He didn't finish when one of the two girls spoke.

"Oh is this your wife? She's so cute."

"Yeah, like a little life-size porcelain doll."

"A-anyway, this is Mitchie and Leah. They're the daughters of the resort's caretaker and they came to give these." Ichigo explained nodding towards the basket of fruits he was holding.

"I see." Rukia replied innocently.

"That's right. Those are freshly picked fruits. But try our melons first," Leah said cheerfully.

"Yes, yes, they're the best here!" Mitchie cheered in agreement.

"They're right you know," Ichigo added knowing that the place was really known for harvesting good melons.

"Uhuh. Yeah. I'm sure you'd looove that." Rukia replied sarcastically in a sweet tone.

"Anyway, there is this party tonight down town. Maybe you guys would like to come?" Leah invited.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Mitchie yelped with optimism.

"You know what," Rukia began, "why don't you just ask my husband to come with you? I mean clearly he'd love that." She said sarcastically but the two bimbo's didn't seem to notice the sarcasm.

"But what about you?" The blonde girl asked in confusion.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm pretty tired anyway so I'm just gonna go." She said walking back inside.

"Oh it's nice to meet you!" Leah yelled back but Rukia didn't look back.

"So how about it Ichigo?" She asked again.

"Uh... I'm really tired too so I'll just see you guys some other time and thanks again." He quickly said while immediately closing the door on them before they could even talk back. He ran off to the kitchen to put down the basket of fruits then went back to where he promised to meet back with Rukia. He found her lying down on the sofa with her back facing him. He sat down beside her and slowly wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So... where were we?" He whispered coaxingly on her ear but she simply shook him off and sat up.

"Woah wait. What's wrong?"

"Just... don't touch me."

He scowled in confusion at how she's behaving, "What just happened? One moment you were all 'let's do it on the sofa then the bedroom' and now... did I miss something?"

"Well clearly you already have Mitchie and Leah and their big melons, what do you want me for?" She grunts crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you talking about now?"

"Oh don't play dumb." She replied bitterly.

"Wait, are you... jealous?" He questioned in disbelief.

"So what if I am? I'm allowed to!" She reasoned.

"Seriously? You pick now to be jealous? Now that we're married?"

"And you pick now to flirt. We're even." She countered standing up.

"No we are not. I wasn't flirting. Come on. Don't be like this." He said grabbing her hand but she forcefully pulled it back.

"Just go away. I'm tired." She said walking off.

Ichigo heard one of the doors of the rooms upstairs slam shut. He ran up the stairs to where their room was. He turned the doorknob and found it locked. He began to knock.

"Rukia... Hey open the door."

There was no response.

"Come on, I'm sorry. Can't we just forget about the whole thing and start over?"

The door opened. "No." She said before slamming it shut again. Ichigo didn't have enough time to stop it.

"Damn it Rukia..."

"Well, you started it." He heard her say from the other side of the door.

"And I'm ending it now. Come on, Rukia."

"Just go to that stupid party and leave me alone!"

"I wasn't even planning on going! Rukia! Oi!" He continued to knock but there was no more response.

What now?

He went back downstairs and lied down on the sofa.

Damn it, Rukia. Why do you have to be so complicated?

He pulled out his phone and began to dial a number.

"Hello?" He said doubtful if anyone heard him. It was a bit noisy.

"Hello? Ichigo?" The voice on the other line began.

"Momo? What's with all the noise?"

"Oh we're just having a part—Ssssshhh! Quiet! I'm on the phone!" Momo shouted and instantly it became quiet. Ichigo was really impressed.

"So, you two must be at it huh? Need some tips?" Momo scoffed letting out a giggle.

"Wha—no! That's not why I called, listen, she's mad at me... again... what do I do?"

"Looks like someone's gonna have the blue balls tonight!" A familiar voice yelled.

"What the... was that Ikkaku?" Then Ichigo heard people's laughter. "Shit! Momo! Did you have me on speaker phone?"

"Um..." Momo didn't know what to say, instead she quickly ran to a much quieter place. Ichigo wanted to punch himself for even calling. "Okay, I'm totally alone now, sorry about that." Momo said apologetically.

"Fine. Just tell me what to do."

"Well, she's your wife, why are you asking me?"

"And you're her best frie...You know what, you're right..." He sighed. "I suck at being a husband."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Ichigo. If I'm gonna give you a tip, I'd say go with a more romantic approach, she'll fall for it I'm sure."

"Romantic huh?" Then he smirked. "I got it. Thanks Momo."

* * *

She opened her eyes and sat up. Rukia waited for her vision to clear up then she realized where she was.

Oh that's right.

She was alone and it looks like she fell asleep on the bed. She was tired yes and was upset so she used sleep as an outlet for all her negative feelings. It felt good and refreshing. She ran a hand through her dishevelled hair and looked at the wall clock.

6:10 pm

She pouted and looked around when something on the side table caught her eye. There was a glass of water and a note beside it. She tilted her head in curiosity.

Was this here before?

She took the note and began to read what's written.

"_Hi beautiful! Did you get enough rest? Here's a glass of water. I figured you might need it._" She rolled her eyes and smiled. She gulped the glass of water, yes, her throat did feel a little dry. She was about to get off the bed when something else caught her eye. There were rose petals on the floor leading to...

The bathroom.

She chuckled.

Is he in there? How long has he been waiting?

She got off the bed and followed the flowers. Once she reached the door, she opened it and peered inside.

"Ichigo? Are you in—" She didn't finish her statement and she gawked at what she saw. Candle lights, everywhere. There was milk bath on the bathtub with more rose petals but no sign of Ichigo anywhere although on the mirror there was another note posted.

"_Hi gorgeous! I figured this would be a good way to wash away all those negative energy. So what are you waiting for? CLOTHES OFF._"

She giggled and looked at the bath waiting for her. She half predicted that he'll be waiting under all those water but that would be impossible. Anyway, it was so tempting and it would be such a waste if she didn't go in so she did what she had to do.

Clothes off and...

"Ah... this feels so good..." She let out as she let herself sink in the tub. After her wonderful bath she took the bathrobe prepared for her on the side and put it on. She put her hand on the pocket and found another note in it. She brought it out and began reading.

"_Hi angel! How'd the bath go?_"

"Heavenly." She replied although no one was there to hear it.

The note went on, "_Go back to the bedroom for another surprise._"

Will he be there now? Waiting? So that both of them will finally be able to...

She quickly ran outside in anticipation. On the bed she saw her surprise. Unfortunately it wasn't the person she was expecting, actually, it wasn't a person at all but a box and on top of it was another note.

"_Hello my Juliet! I bet you'll look even more beautiful in this after all you've worn this before... sort of. Then after changing follow the petals to dinner. :)_"

She opened the box and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh." She gasped when she brought out what she'll be wearing. A red dress... a very familiar red dress.

"Impossible." She told herself as she examined the gown. Every inch seemed to resemble the one she wore before, but this couldn't be it because it would have been smaller for her now and this seems like it's perfectly made for her size. She excitedly put it on. Just as she thought, it was perfect just like it has always been.

So now, all that's left is to follow the petals.

"What petals?" she asked looking around. She opened the door to exit the room and from there the track of rose petals began. She followed it leading her downstairs to the dining table. She expected him to be there waiting for her but just like before, no one was there. Although the table was set with food, candles and a single rose on a vase.

"So I'll be having dinner alone?" She asked herself taking a seat. She flipped the upside down plate and found yet another note.

"_Von appétit my love! You're probably hungry so I prepared this for you. Sorry I won't be joining you, I'll probably be busy doing something else which you'll find out later so just concentrate on the food. After eating, keep the rose and it will lead you to where you need to be._"

She sighed, "Oh Ichigo..." She was touched but it would have been better if he was there to enjoy this meal with. And as soon as she began eating all her thoughts of loneliness disappeared. She didn't even realize she was hungry until the food entered her mouth.

Ichigo really is a great cook. She told herself.

She just ate and ate until she couldn't eat another bite.

She let out a sigh of relief putting a hand on her full belly. "Now what?" She asked herself and looked at the rose on the vase.

"Oh that's right," she figured pulling the rose from the vase and on its stem was another note tied to it. She undid the note and read what's written.

"_Now that you're all set, go upstairs to the last floor for your last surprise. I'll be waiting for you._"

She felt her heart race. She's been dying to see him all night. All this notes and flowers, it was so sweet but right now all she wants to do is kiss him and hold him in her arms tightly.

She quickly ran upstairs holding onto the rose tightly. On the floor towards her destination she saw roses leading towards two large white doors. The glass of the doors was covered by a curtain so she couldn't see outside. What could be in there? She realized that he never took her here. What was the surprise? There was one thing she was sure of though...

He's waiting for me in there.

She began to pick the roses on the floor one by one. By the time she reached the one closest to the door, she had eight roses and on the eighth one was another note. She undid the note and read what's written.

"_Eight roses for the eight years that passed by..._"

It wasn't finished.

She felt her heart thumping hard and the rush of her blood. She gently placed her hand on the door knob. She pushed open the door and stepped inside.

She covered her mouth when she realized what she saw next meant.

It was a greenhouse filled with countless of roses.

"...and thousands of roses, for all eternity," Someone said completing the unfinished note. She looked around to see where the familiar voice came from. He appeared from behind some of the rose bushes.

"I've been waiting for you..." He said with a genuine smile. She smiled back at him. He was wearing a black tuxedo suit like the one he wore to their high school dance. She slowly approached him.

"You did all this for me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm really sorry..." He said with an apologetic smile. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, you're certainly forgiven. And this dress... where did you get it? I mean, it really looks like the one I wore before." She asked twirling proudly for him to see.

"I had Ishida made it in the exact way that I could remember. He did it as his wedding present."

"Impressive. And one more question. How did you get inside our room?"

"Spare key." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Right." She said rolling her eyes.

"So... now that you're here, can I have this dance?" He asked offering her a hand.

"But there's no mu—" and suddenly music started to play. Her eyes widened.

"What the... where's that...How did you..." She looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from but he simply positioned them for the song. She ended up chuckling and letting it go. They began to sway as the instrumental played on. Her hands were on his neck and his hands on her waist. Both their eyes locked deeply at each other. She smiled wider when she realized what song was playing. She decided it was her turn to do this... and sing to him.

"_Looks like we made it... look how far we've come my baby... We mighta took the long way... We knew we'd get there someday..._" He smiled as he watched what she was doing. He quietly listened to her angelic voice as she continues to serenade him.

"_They said I bet they'll never make it... But just look at us holding on... We're still together still going strong..._" He pulled her closer.  
"_You're still the one I run to... The one that I belong to... You're still the one I want for life..._"

This time he joined her while singing, "_You're still the one I love... The only one I dream of... You're still the one I kiss good night..._" And they kissed.

For the rest of the night, they danced. Enjoying the moment... their moment... of finally being together.

* * *

He carried her back to their room with their lips locked for a loving kiss. He sat her down on the bed. She smiled looking back at him with longing eyes. Then she noticed the candle lights around the room and flower petals on the mattress.

"Seriously, how the hell did you do all this?" She asked noticing that the surprises just won't stop.

"Magic." He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, grabbed some flower petals and threw it to his face.

"Bullshit." She said chuckling.

"You don't like it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not bad..." She took some on her hand and threw it up on both of them. "I mean I've never done it on a bed filled with rose petals... I wonder how it feels."

"Well lucky you because you're about to find out." He said meeting her lips with his for another kiss.

Oh how they both waited for this moment.

When everything feels so right...

And in minutes their clothes were off...

The caresses and moans began...

Feeling all the passion burning inside...

Hot kisses and lustful touches...

And...

KRIIIIIING! KRIIIIING!

"You have got to be kidding me." Ichigo groaned in disbelief burying his face on Rukia's neck.

KRIIIIIING! KRIIIIING!

"D-don't stop... just... ah..." She moaned as her lover continued his ministrations on her chest.

The ringing continued until the answering machine did its job.

Beeeep.

Momo's voice began to speak, "Hello? Hey guys... um... I know you two must be busy and all right now but a certain someone has been bugging me to talk to you so, spare him a sec?"

Ichigo and Rukia were still all over each other when another person spoke from the speaker phone that made them both stop.

"Hello?"

Both of them smiled and Rukia quickly pushed a button to answer the call.

"Hi baby! Why are you still up?" Rukia said cheerfully.

"Yeah kiddo, it's way past your bedtime." Ichigo added.

"Aunt Momo said I could stay up as long as I want." He reasoned.

"Momo..." Rukia and Ichigo said suspiciously.

They heard Momo say, "Kichi! You're not suppose to tell them that!" followed by the little boy's laughter.

"So is there something wrong Kichi?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say good night." The little boy replied simply.

"Well good night honey." Rukia sweetly answered.

"Sweet dreams Ken'ichi." Ichigo added.

"Oh and do you have my little sibling already?" He asked innocently.

"Um... we're working on it..." Ichigo said which earned him a punch on the shoulder from his wife.

"Oh! Did you hear that Kichi? We shouldn't disturb them anymore. Have fun you two." Momo said cheeriness clear in her tone.

"Okay, bye mom, bye dad. I love you," said the kid.

"We love you too Ken'ichi." They replied in chorus before the call ended.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair before he spoke, "Do you remember how much he begged to go with us?"

"And if it wasn't for that promise for a little sibling thing he wouldn't have let it go. Such a persistent kid." Rukia said as she remembered how it all happened.

"I know. He probably got that from you."

"Nu-uh. You're the persistent one," she countered hitting him with a pillow.

"Okay, he both got it from us. Better?" He said hovering above her.

"Fine. I'm glad he's alright though. I'm really... really happy."

"Yeah me too..." He replied kissing her forehead, "So... let's get back to work."

He was about to kiss her again when all of a sudden he stopped after remembering something.

"Wait." He said.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Are you on that pill thing again?"

"Pill thing? You ask that now? When we weren't married you do it with no questions asked. Everything's all topsy turvy now." She said while pinching his cheeks like he was a little boy.

"But I'm serious—"

"Who cares if I am or not? It doesn't matter." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No, it does matter. This is important." He replied sternly.

"Why?"

"Well because..."

"Because what?"

"I want... You and me... you know... to..." He wasn't sure of how to say it.

"Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"You want what?" She repeated a bit confused then he leaned down to her ear and whispered one word that made her smile.

"Is that really what you want?" She asked to confirm.

He looked at her with blushing cheeks then gently placed his forehead against hers before whispering, "Yes."

She smiled, cupped his face and looked directly into his eyes. "okay, let's make a baby."

"Wait. So are you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just get inside me already and we'll see."

In the middle of their business she began to moan " Ah... I'm... I'm... Oh god I'm..." with each thrust while clutching her pillow. She gasped and came with her head thrown back in pleasure. He groaned and continued to thrust until he reached his peak as well. Ichigo buried his face on the crook of Rukia's neck and began giving her soft kisses while he tried to even his breathing. Rukia stroke his hair then sighed.

"Ichigo..."

"Mmm?"

"I'm..." she began then she whispered "...not on birth control." to finish off her statement. He smirked at hearing that and she slowly smiled back. They both began to chuckle. He kissed her forehead again before asking, "So... Ready for round 2?"

"A little in a hurry there, aren't we?"

"You're right... we do have the whole night, and tomorrow night and the night after that and the night after that..." He said giving her butterfly kisses. She smiled. He looked at her this time with a cocky grin.

"So... Are you up for it Mrs. Kurosaki?"

"I'm game for anything Mr. Kurosaki."

"Oh you better be because you're not gonna be sleeping tonight."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna make you feel so good, you'll be screaming in pleasure all night..."

She blushed and bit her lower lip to fight her smile before she replied, "Sounds like a plan then."

And so they went on with their "plan". Yes, they were at it for hours, resting from time to time then they were at it again. Rukia even lost count of how many times they did it or in what position they did it in. Their bodies both craved for contact as if they wanted to memorize every single inch of each other. The passion, lust and pleasure that ran over their bodies never seem to cease. Yes, making love is the most wonderful and magical experience ever created.

"Ichigo!" She yelped her body trembling as she came hard on him. She let herself fall limp on top of him. He turned their positions so that he could continue thrusting and also reach the peak of pleasure. He groaned as he released himself inside her.

Now, they were both gasping for air and covered with sweat because of their love making. Both their energies were drained and their bodies exhausted but they don't seem to care or notice.

"Hah... tired... yet...?" Ichigo asked in between pants.

"I... hah... no... you...?" She replied huffing as well.

"No... but... we could... lie down... for a sec..."

"Y-yeah... yeah... let's... do that..."

For a moment they lied down just as Ichigo suggested. She rested her head on his chest. They were both waiting for their breathing to even. When it did, Rukia let out a sigh... a relieved and blissful one. Ichigo took one of her hands and gave it a kiss. She smiled and scooted upwards so that her face was aligned with his. They looked at each other intently and for some reason she began to chuckle.

"What?" He asked with his eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"Nothing," she replied shaking her head lightly.

"Tsch. You're crazy."

"I am. And you're even crazier for marrying me."

He turned his body to face her and wrapped an arm around her to hold her closer.

"Yeah, you made me crazy about you."

"Mmm..." She moaned at how cheesy yet sweet that sounded. "Did you... ever see this coming?" She posed.

"After all that's happened? To be honest, no."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I still can't believe it either."

"Well you know my past, destiny and I don't really get along especially when my mom passed away, everything was all messed up, and then you came along but then again I lost you..." He looked down upon remembering and she immediately kissed him to make him forget those lonely memories and remind him that she's right there with him, for him, now and for the rest of their lives.

"I'm sorry." She said in an apologetic tone but he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, as long as I have you, I'm happy."

"And if you're happy, I am too. So don't worry 'cause I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She told him kissing his forehead.

"And hey..." He added.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for coming with me to visit my mother at the cemetery, I... haven't been there in a while..."

"Mm. I'm glad to finally meet your mother. Although, I wish I met her in person."

"And I'm pretty sure she'd love you." He assured her gently stroking her cheeks.

She blushed, "Really? It's funny you said that, 'cause your dad said the same thing years ago."

"Well, you are the first girl that I've brought here... After all I did promise my mom that—" He didn't finish when she puts a finger on his lips to make him stop.

"I know and I'm flattered. And I better be the only woman you bring here." She looked at him suspiciously.

"Of course." He replied rolling his eyes as if that wasn't obvious.

"And maybe you know, next time I could show you our old clinic. I think it's still there and the playground I used to play in with Renji." His arms tightened around her at hearing the name of a certain redhead.

"Hey we were kids back then! Don't tell me you're jealous," Rukia tried to reason.

"I'm allowed to."

"Fine," she replied rolling her eyes at that. Then they kissed briefly and cuddled closer. Just like that, they were warm and comfortable at each other's arms. Soon enough our new married couple fell asleep.

A/N: Confused? I'll clear things out in the last part which is part 4. Aaaand I'll try to update as soon as possible, hehe promise :D For now just enjoy the Ichigo and Rukia moment... I just need to patch things up some more. By the way the song they sang on the rooftop with the roses was "You're Still The One" by Shania Twain which also played in Ichigo's car in chapter 30 (if you could still remember hehe) anyway, I really think that the song was perfect for them after all they've been through :D Thanks for reading and please review! ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	58. You and Me Forever: part 4 of 4

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

A/N: Sooo this is the second to the last chapter. Yes, it is very long (sorry about that) sooo I cut it into four parts and this is sort of a conclusion to get ready for the epilogue. While I was writing this story, after about finishing three fourths of it, I wrote the ending scene for this chapter "You and Me Forever" (and the ending for the epilogue). Yes, you'll see that later on :D Then followed by some more parts, so I decided to chop the parts off (like so) so that it'll look like a compilation of small one shots haha XD I hope you guys like it :) And prepare for the long A/N at the end hahaha :)))

Chapter 55: You and Me Forever (part 4 of 4)

What Really Happened

"I'm sorry..." Unohana began. Ichigo and Rukia felt their heart stop.

"Whatever Isane told you must've made you two very worried. It's true that it was hard and we were very much relying on your son's strength but as you said he is a very strong and brave little boy. I'm glad to tell you that he made it through and he's out of danger."

Rukia fell on her knees. She covered her lips with her hand and tears began to fall. Even Ichigo felt his body gave in from all the emotion that struck him. Relief and happiness... It felt like a big torn has been pulled out from all of them.

He's alright...

Ken'ichi's safe...

Momo hugged Shiro and cried her eyes out. "Oh Ken'ichi's alright!" She yelped while Shiro hugged her back. Ishida took off his glasses as Orihime wrapped herself around him. "Thank god." She whispered feeling like crying herself.

"Ichigo... He's alright... Ken'ichi's alright..." Rukia said holding onto Ichigo tightly. The tears of joy and relief continued to fall. He hugged her back.

"Ah." was all that he could say. He was lost for words.

"Um... so when can we see him?" He then asked the doctor. Rukia pulled back from the hug to look at the doctor's reply.

"Well, as of now he'll be needing a lot of rest. He'd probably be asleep for a few days but as soon as we place him in a proper room, you'd be able to see him." She said with a reassuring smile. Ichigo and Rukia stood up. Rukia wiped her tears then smiled back.

"Thank you so much doctor." She said bowing. Unohana shook her head and replied, "It was good to see you again Rukia."

Rukia gasped as realization struck her about who this person was. "Oh my gosh you're...!" She said pointing at her with wide eyes.

"Huh? You know each other?" Ichigo asked.

"I-I think so..." Rukia said and Unohana smiled.

"Ken'ichi grew up to be a good boy I see?"

"Ah! You were the one who helped me give birth!" She exclaimed.

"I can't believe you actually remember that." Unohana said chuckling at the memory.

"So that was why your voice was very much familiar." Rukia murmured to herself.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to save the person you love this time," the doctor added.

"And you were also the one who..." She didn't finish.

"You really grew up didn't you? From that little girl..."

A nurse suddenly came holding a chart. "Doctor Unohana, we need you to check some of these."

"Of course." She turned to the other two. "Well, I better go now." They both nodded back.

"Thank you very much." Ichigo said this time before the doctor walked away.

"She was my sister's doctor." Rukia whispered.

She continued to stare at Unohana as her figure grew smaller and smaller as she walked further away from them.

She doesn't work here...

So it's probably...

Nii-sama who called her...

Rukia felt tears of gratitude in her eyes. Ichigo noticed. "Hey, you okay?" He asked in worry.

"Mmm. I'm fine." She replied wiping her eyes before the tears even fall.

The two looked at the others. Everyone had a smile across their face. Rukia looked at Momo for a moment then she ran towards her and gave the person a tight hug.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have said those things."

"Ssshh... It's alright. I knew you didn't mean them." Momo said stroking the petite woman's hair.

"So friends?"

"The best." She replied with a smile and the two of them hugged once again.

"Awww! Group hug!" Rangiku squealed joining in. Orihime pulled Ishida with her to join in. The others? Well, it was weird but they pretty much have no choice but to join in as well.

* * *

Just like what Unohana said, Ken'ichi was asleep for days trying to recover and yet everyone did their part in preparing for the little boy's grand awakening. There were balloons, toys, stuffed animals, "Get well soon" banners all over the hospital room. The kid would have visitors every now and then but the ones who were always there were of course, Ichigo and Rukia. They were there night and day, watching over the little boy in case he wakes up. Although the doctor told them not to stress and worry so much since the kid is just fine, they still can't help it. The anxiety and uneasiness just won't go until they see Ken'ichi's eyes open. They skipped work but it doesn't matter because even their bosses came for a visit. How cool is that? And finally, after a week, it happened.

Ken'ichi fluttered his eyes open. The first thing he saw were the colourful balloons, banner and toys all over the place then his dad sleeping on a couch on one side of the room.

"Dad..." He let out in such a soft tone that even he himself could barely hear it. He stirred a bit and saw his mother sleeping on the bed beside him, her arms on the bed with her head resting on it.

"Mom..." He called out in a weak and hoarse voice. Rukia slowly opened her eyes when she felt something lightly poke her cheek. When she sat up, her eyes grew wide at what she saw.

"Ken'ichi!" She yelped in delight at seeing the boy awake then she quickly wrapped her arms tightly around her son.

"Ichigo! Ken'ichi's awake!" She called out to the man on the sofa. Ichigo immediately sprung up and ran by Rukia's side.

"Mom... I can't..." The boy couldn't even speak since his mother kept showering him with hugs and kisses.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay..." She said in relief.

"Yeah, you had us worried sick there." Ichigo added with a relieved smile while ruffling the kid's raven hair and sitting beside him on the bed.

"But I don't understand. What happened?" He asked innocently.

"Oh Kichi... Kichi..." Rukia said again and again then she began to sob while embracing the kid.

"M-mom?" Ken'ichi said frantically when he felt his mother's sobs. He looked at his father who just nodded. The kid sighed knowing what it meant.

"I'm so sorry mom... I won't do it again, I promise... Please don't cry..." He said hugging back the woman and crying himself. They stayed like that for a moment then she pulled back wiping her eyes but the tears still fell.

"Rukia..." Ichigo called out this time in a concerned tone.

"Mom..."

"I can't... I-it's just that... I don't... understand why... you two are... always t-trying to... leave me..." She stuttered in between sobs. The two boys looked at each other guiltily. And they both had the same idea. "I mean... is there... something wrong with—" She stopped when the two both kissed her cheeks. She blinked twice in realization of what they did. Her tears fell some more but this time she was smiling. She hugged them both and kissed them back. Then the three of them began to laugh. They didn't even notice Yoruichi, Kisuke and Byakuya enter the room.

"Well what do you know, the kid's awake," Yoruichi said crossing her arms over her chest with a big smile.

"Are you sure you want to break up such a wonderful and happy family, Byakuya?" She asked the man standing beside her who was just quietly observing. She smirked when he didn't answer. She knew he knows what she meant and she trusts him to know what to do.

"Make the right choice Byakuya," she added before she made the other three know their presence.

"Hey there you three! I hope we're not disturbing your little family moment but Kisuke and I brought food! You guys must be starving from all that worrying and sleeping..." She said the last word while winking at the little boy.

* * *

Ken'ichi stayed at the hospital for about two and a half months. Although he was already fine after the first two months, they had to extend to make sure.

Slowly, things begin to fall into place. His parents began dating again, although that was tricky because they can't seem to stop thinking or worrying about him. Even his grandfather decided to reserve his parents a room at a fancy hotel to help them. It sort of helped, a little. On the other hand, Ken'ichi had a lot of school work to catch up to, but it was a piece of cake since there were so many people ready to help him. Yup, this kid was so loved.

The day came when his parents got engaged. His dad told him about it before he proposed and the little boy had to do his best and keep quiet about it so as to not spoil anything to his mother. And finally, he was there when his parents got married. Rangiku told him that he was the cutest ring bearer in the world and everyone seems to agree with it.

Then it was time for the honeymoon. He wanted to go too. Although he didn't know what a honeymoon meant, he figured it has something to do with honey and the moon together, which are both two awesome things.

Maybe they'll go to outer space and uncle finally bought a rocket ship! He thought but alas, they said he can't come along. He pleaded but still it didn't work. Then Momo told him that if he stayed home when his parents come back they'll have his little sibling with them. That proposal alone made him agree not to come. He did question why they can't make a baby without him. His father answered him with "I don't think you'd want to see that" which earned him a kick on the shin from Rukia. Ken'ichi, although still confused, had no choice but to let it go.

The Big News

After a week, Ichigo and Rukia came back from their honeymoon. They now live in a house next to Isshin's. Yes, the old man really wanted things to be that way, especially Yuzu and Karin. The house was bought and given to Ichigo and Rukia as a wedding present so they pretty much had no choice but to accept. Besides, it was a pretty good one too so there's really no problem or any room for an argument.

Ken'ichi and Ichigo put down the last of the baggage they were holding on the floor. "Great job Ken'ichi." Ichigo praised and both of them held out a thumbs up at each other.

"Hold on. Have you seen your mom?" The boy shrugged. Ichigo ran upstairs calling for Rukia.

"I'm right here." She said standing by the bathroom door.

"We're done unpacking. What the hell are you doing just standing there?" He asked walking towards her. "Come on midget—"

She raised a hand at him, "Uh-uh. I told you not to call me that." She pouted.

"Look, we have to hurry and meet with the others. They're all waiting for us."

"But don't you wanna hear what I have to say?"

He let out a big sigh, "Alright, what do you have to say?"

"You're scowling. You have to smile first."

"Stop talking in riddles Rukia."

"I just asked you to smile, I can't tell you if you're scowling like this." She said then she contorted her face trying to imitate him in a more exaggerated way.

"Fine, if you don't wanna go then we'll just go on ahead—"

"You're leaving me? Are you sure you want to do that because... you know... I don't think the baby would like that." She said simply.

He paused to look back at her.

"Baby...? You mean..."

"While you were unpacking, I took the liberty to check," She said walking closer to him and holding out a pregnancy test.

"A-are you sure it's positive?" He said his heart racing like it was about to explode.

"Well, I don't think it can make the same mistake three times in a row," she said holding out two more. He pulled her in a tight embrace.

"You're pregnant... you're pregnant..." He said again and again like a chant trying to process it.

"Yes." She replied in agreement at each one.

"YES!" He yelped lifting her up suddenly and spinning around. She squealed and held onto him tightly. They were both laughing when the little boy joined in.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ken'ichi asked with a huge smile while he watched his parents.

Ichigo put down his wife gently and picked up the little boy this time. Ken'ichi began to laugh.

"What's going on dad?"

"You're going to be a big brother!"

"Really?" Ken'ichi's eyes sparkled.

"Yes, in months you would be." Rukia confirmed.

"So we have to take care of your mother." Ken'ichi nodded giving his father a Hi-5.

Everyone went to Isshin's house for Ichigo and Rukia's welcome home party. Yuzu of course prepared a lot of food for everyone to enjoy. And it was there too that they announced their big news. All the guests congratulated them and they all celebrated the coming of another family member.

"Oh Ichigo, good luck. Although, I think you can handle it." Momo said tapping the orange head's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"You see, when Rukia was pregnant with Kichi she had a lot of people serving her in the mansion to give her what she wants, she's pretty demanding." She simply explained.

Ichigo gulped, "I... What could possibly go wrong?"

Momo was right. It was hard. On Ichigo's part that was. He had to endure the torture for 9 months. It was annoying and there were times that he just wants to go crazy but even so, he had to keep it together until the day the baby came or rather especially on that day...

Ichigo was holding onto the little infant very carefully—so fragile and small like a toy but with life. So warm, soft and vulnerable that it makes you want to do everything you can to protect this innocent child.

"So? What's the name?" Rukia asked. She was sitting on the hospital bed with Ken'ichi sitting next to her. They were both looking at Ichigo.

"Name? Hmm..." Ichigo sat beside Rukia and handed the little baby back to her.

"What do you think kiddo?" he asked Kichi. The two adults both looked at him. The little boy paused and thought for a moment. He was observing his little brother as he pondered. The little infant's chocolate eyes were closed, sleeping like an angel.

"Hmm... Oh I know!" The boy smiled.

"Keiji. Keiji Kurosaki." He said patting gently his sleeping little brother's head and running his hands on the baby's thin line of raven hair. Ichigo and Rukia smiled at each other.

"Keiji..." Rukia repeated looking at the baby boy in her arms, "it's perfect."

"Then Keiji it is." Ichigo confirmed. "Nice name Ken'ichi." He said giving the boy a hi-5.

"Hi Keiji, I'm Ken'ichi you're big brother. I promise to be the best big brother ever. I'll take care of you, protect you and teach you all the things I know." The two parents smiled as they watch their little boy talk to his new baby brother.

"Thank you." Ichigo told Rukia.

"You're welcome." She replied and they lightly kissed.

Ken'ichi cringed at seeing that, "Eew, yuck... Don't worry Keiji, I know it's gross. They always do that but I'll protect you from seeing stuff like that too."

I Will ALWAYS Love You

Ichigo was watching Rukia sleep soundlessly beside him. He can't help but smile.

I used to think that she was out of my league, at every aspect for that matter. Money, brains, popularity... but...

_I'm really proud of you..._

_I. Love. You. So. Much. Ichigo Kurosaki..._

_I'm all yours..._

Hearing her say stuff like that to me and seeing her here right beside me, I can't help but think that maybe it's a dream...

It makes me want to think what if's about my life...

What if I never met her...?

What if she never moved out of the mansion and lived across the street from our house...?

What if we never did "it" that night...?

What if I never met Kichi...?

And worst of all...

What if she never fell in love with me...?

Would things still turn out this way...?

She opened her eyes after feeling a hand stroking her cheeks.

"Hey... what's wrong?" She asked in worry at seeing his expression.

Of course not.

"Nothing... sorry, did I wake you up?"

"A little but it's okay because I'm waking up next to you." She smiled and he smiled weakly back. She noticed and pouted.

"Alright, what's up? I know something's wrong now tell me." She demanded.

"It's nothing."

"I can't believe it. We're married and you're still keeping secrets from me? Unbelievable."

"I told you, it's nothing."

Married...

Family...

We are.

Nah, who cares about all those what if's crap...?

What's more important is what's happening right here and right now...

This isn't a dream anymore...

Not a fantasy or an imagination...

"I love you..." There was a pause before she smiled.

"I love you too..." She replied kissing his forehead. "... And I always will." She assured him.

It's real...

Reality...

Our reality...

And my... no...

Our... dream come true...

A/N: Here's the update! I wanted to update before I move away to a far distant place hahaha anyway... AAAAAH! And sooo this chapter ends! I can picture the song "God Gave Me You" by Bryan White playing in the background for the last part. Sweet huh? :D Happy ending (well almost :P) Anyway... Oh come on guys, I love Kichi soooo much. He's like my son :)))) I even made his wish of having a little brother come true! I would never kill him off! Hahaha XD Sooo sorry for making you guys cry or sad in chapter 54. Honestly, I had mixed feelings while reading your reviews, I had the urge to scream that "HE'S NOT DEEEEAAAD!" hahaha :))) I mean no one suspected that I never said the little boy died? Well maybe it was because of the "I'm sorry" part. Everyone assumed he died? Well it was the same as what I did with that scene with Ichigo and Orihime, remember? Which is sort of funny and great now because I got away with it. And that cemetery scene in Chapter 54 was Ichigo and Rukia visiting Masaki just so you know. Anyways, now all that is left is the next chapter which is the epilogue. The setting would be years from here hehe really excited (spoiler haha XD). So I just want to clear out that I didn't revive Ken'ichi for my readers, I just NEVER had the intention of killing him in the first place. That was my plot for this story in the very beginning. As in I think I have only written 10 or lesser chapters and I already planned everything that will happen in the future like they need to go to the beach and get the shell, Byakuya will show up, Ken'ichi will runaway, he'll be hit by a car but HE WILL NOT DIE (just critical condition but not dead!) because I still have plans for him and you'll find out what those plans are in the next (a.k.a. last) chapter :D Soo this time I can't promise that I'll update tomorrow or as quick as possible hahaha XD I think I'll update by the end of August maybe? Please wait for it. It's ALMOST finish guys. Just ONE MORE chapter. (Awwwww... one more to go... I'm feeling a little sad but no, not yet. It's not yet finished just almost over hehe) Please review and thank you sooo much for reading this far. Sorry for the loads of errors. ILYSM guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	59. Epilogue

My Life is a big "What If"

AU What if they lived a so called "normal" life? With a twist… hahaha… Did you ever think of what might have happened after years passed? A story of serendipity… The love between a girl who has never believed in love and a guy who once made her see its magic... Only to prove that years and obstacles are not enough to separate true love and that no matter how far apart you may be, you will always find each other… Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P ( I wish I did XD)

Chapter 56: Epilogue

She quickly walked through the halls her high heels making click-clack sounds in the quiet corridors. Yup, she was late but who the fuck cares? She didn't really want to show up but she has to or else... well, or else...

When she reached the door of her destination, she took a deep breath and tried to gain composure before opening it and entering inside.

"Oh you arrived just in time," The man waiting for her greeted with a huge smile.

"Oh really? Aren't I an hour late?" She asked sweetly yet with an apologetic look.

Of course she was an hour late. She told herself and yet she manage to let out a light chuckle as she took a seat.

"Are you? I didn't notice." The man joked back.

"Um... so, what did he do this time?" She asked in worry not sure if she really wants to hear it.

"Well the question is what he didn't do. You see he didn't pass a paper worth half his grade." The skinny man answered with a serious tone, sitting up straight to look more professional. Rukia's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really? Well, that doesn't sound like him. I promise I'll give him a good lecturing at home. So um... when was this paper due?"

The teacher sighed and placed his hands on the wooden desk, his fingers overlapped one another, "Well it was due a long time ago so... the deadline has already been moved so many times..."

"Well, aren't you accepting anymore? I'm sure he's still willing to pass," She assured him with begging purple orbs.

"I-I don't think I can, I mean I did say—" He was cut off when she put her hand on top of his stroking it gently.

"I'm sure a great teacher like you could reconsider." She pleaded. The man cleared his throat.

"I-I guess I could only give him u-until this Friday." He replied stuttering and blushing.

"Oh thank you so much." She said letting out a genuine smile and squeezing his hand.

"W-well, it's no problem, I mean he is one of my favoured students."

"And you're his favourite too... and I guess, mine as well." She added tucking her short hair back behind her ear. He cleared his throat again and sat up straight to look manlier. Deep inside her she rolled her eyes but then she stood up.

"So if that's everything then I better get going."

"Um... wait Ms. Kuchiki. Are you free tonight? We could have dinner..."

She giggled sweetly at the thought then shook her head. "Oh, Mr. Atsuki, I would but..." She leaned her head closer to him and whispered "... I'm married." She turned around and walk towards the door. She stopped upon remembering something. "Oh and Mr. Atsuki..." She looked back making sure she flipped her hair for him to see and as expected, his jaws almost drop from seeing that like it was in slow motion.

She smiled, "It's Kurosaki now, mm'kay?" The man nodded submissively. She chuckled one last time at his reaction before she walked out of the room.

She let out a big sigh...

Well, I doubt he even tried to understand what I said. She told herself.

* * *

"Woah! You got until Friday?" Hiro said unbelievably after hearing what Rukia said.

Ken'ichi literally fist pumped, "Yes!"

"Wow you're really good auntie." Hiro complimented.

"Yeah mom, we guessed he'll only extend until Monday."

Rukia proudly held her chin up high, "Well, I AM that good."

"Must be because of the hair. It really suits you." Hiro added.

"You think so?" She chuckled lightly really flattered.

"It's not the hair mom, I think you look beautiful in any hair style," Ken'ichi said.

"Really? That's so sweet of you honey," She said pinching his cheeks lightly, "but that's not going to get you out of trouble when we get home." She added pinching his cheeks hard.

"O-ouch!" Ken'ichi yelped and Hiro chuckled.

"Well, I have to go now I still have to bring your father his lunch." She said begrudgingly.

"You do know that he forgot that on purpose so that you'll go take it to him right?" Ken'ichi said rubbing his now pink and sore cheek.

She gave him a duh?-you-think-I-don't-know-that? look.

"Right." He replied rolling his eyes.

"I'll see you at home and not a word of this to your father or we'll both get in trouble."

* * *

"Here. You forgot your lunch." She said bitterly putting the bento box on the office table.

"Yeah just leave it there." He simply replied without even glancing at her. She cleared her throat.

That's all he has to say? Are you serious? I came all the way here for that?

"Huh?" He glanced up. "Oh right. Thanks." He added then he got back to work. Rukia felt a vein pop in her forehead and she gawked in disbelief.

Yes, she knows he wants to flaunt her that's why he forgot his lunch on purpose. Do you know how weird it was walking down that hall and have people stare at you like you're some kind of alien. It's like high school all over again.

"Seriously? Thanks? That's all you have to say?" She questioned slamming her fists on the table. He flinched in surprise.

"W-what's wrong?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"What's wrong? I woke up early because you've been bugging me all night about making you lunch!"

"_Rukia..."He called out in a coaxing tone._

"_Mmm..." She groaned in annoyance._

"_Make me lunch tomorrow."He whispered._

"_What? Why?"_

"_I'm sick of the food there."_

"_Then just buy outside the office." She answered not even facing him._

"_But come on..."_

"_Ichigo, I'm tired. Case closed." She tried to shrug him off but she failed._

"_But, but..."He tried to reason._

"_Just make your own if you want packed lunch." She suggested._

"_Come on, please?" He said begging and burying his face in the crook of her neck._

"_No. Stop bugging me about it."_

"_But Ishida had his wife cook for him."_

"_Then marry his wife and have her cook for you... wait, did you mean Orihime? Doesn't she cook badly?" This time she turned to look at him._

"_Yeah, I guess she got better."_

"_Great then have her cook for two so that you can have some too." She replied going back to her original position._

"_But I want your cooking."_

"_No you don't. You're just jealous of Ishida."_

"_No I'm not." He answered with a pout._

"_Oh please," she said rolling her eyes, " We've been married for seven years, don't you think I know exactly how your mind works like a ten-year-old's?"_

_He groaned. "Just say yes and I'll stop bugging you so that you can continue sleeping."_

_She sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll do it. Happy?"_

_He kissed her cheek, "Yes."_

"And when I was finally done with it..."

"_Where's your dad?" She asked holding onto the bento box._

"_Dad went to work." Keiji replied followed by a spoonful of fruitloops._

"_He what?!" She cried out in shock with a gaping mouth._

"And I fixed myself up to look nice for you but you won't even take a second to glance up and look at me!" She added with a pout crossing her arms over her chest.

"S-sorry." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry? Sorry won't save your ass from..." She didn't finish her statement when she noticed that he wasn't paying attention again. "ICHIGO!"

"W-what?" He replied startled.

"Damn it, you know I hate it when you don't listen to me... And I hate it even more when you obviously show signs of it in front of me!" She scolded marching towards him until she was standing beside him with her hands on her waist.

"I know, I know. It's just that your brother asked me to make a marketing plan, he says he needs it pronto."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "And what time is 'pronto' exactly?"

"Before lunch." He simply answered.

"And your progress?"

"Almost done." He replied proudly. She sighed in defeat. She knows how strict her brother is when it comes to the deadlines. He's like Momo when planning events. Everything must be on the dot... or like pizza hut.

"Let me see." She said.

"Go right ahead." He answered giving her way.

And she went on checking what he's done so far, and it was really good. She did have suggestion though, adding some changes here and there with his permission of course. Well, he did trust her and plus, her suggestions were actually pretty good.

"There. You're almost done." She finally said after adding some finishing touches.

"Yes, so why don't you just sit still and relax for awhile okay?" He said pulling her hand until she was sitting on his lap. He smirked and rolled the big comfy leather chair closer to the desk so that Rukia's caged in his arms while he continued typing.

She quietly observed his expression... he had a slight scowl indicating his concentration. The room was quiet and the only sound heard were fingers hitting the keys of the laptop.

She took that time to think about how lucky she was to have this man...

This very charming, loving, caring, handsome and over protective man...

She smiled and lightly kissed his cheek. Ichigo stopped typing and looked at her.

"Can't stay still huh?" He teased with a smile.

"Not when we're this close, no. Am I distracting you?"

"Rukia... you always distract me... I'm like an alcoholic and you'd be the finest brand of alcohol." He simply stated as he continued on with his work.

"Hmm... alcohol huh?" She kissed his neck this time. He tried so hard to concentrate while Rukia goes on with what she's doing. He let out a big huff when she began to nibble on his ear.

"I think your logic is flawed..." She said in a breathy tone. "I think it should be the other way around..." She said seductively, her hot breath sending chills on his spine.

"Rukia..." He tried to sound firm but failed.

She lightly chuckled then she noticed that he was beginning to breathe heavily.

"Damn it... I can't concentrate..." He cursed through his teeth.

"Sorry..." She whispered.

He inhaled deeply then, "Oh fuck it." He said typing something really fast then closing the laptop snapping it shut.

"I can't concentrate on you..." He said then quickly smashed his lips with hers for a hot kiss.

"Mmnn... Ah... we haven't done this in awhile..." She said sitting with her legs astride him on his lap and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I know... it's been pretty busy..."

"Mmm..." She moaned as he buries his face on her chest. "I was... about to go to those... nnn... talks... on having a better... aah... sex life... you know... keeping the passion burning... After... mnn... y-years..."

"Passion burning huh? Hmm... then why not just tell me straight, I can even give you a demo." He began to run his hands inside the breezy skirt of her dress, stroking her smooth thighs.

"Ah... You mean like what we're doing now...?" She asked with a devious grin.

"Depends, do you think office sex is better?"

"Oh god... my husband is so kinky."

"Says my wife who seduced me at work..."

"Mmmm..."

"Ah... hah... move your hips..." He whispered coaxingly, she complied pushing herself against him, grinding him over and over again.

"Mmnn... like this...?" She purred and he moaned in agreement.

They're reverie was cut off by the sound of piles of papers hitting the floor.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry... I was just... I didn't mean to..." The young man struggled to pick up the fallen stack of papers and at the same time cover his eyes of the view of the "scene" in the office. Ichigo face palmed at the young man's wrong timing and his wife immediately got off him to fix herself up.

Feeling that he's failing at organizing the scattered papers and disturbing his boss's intimate moment, the young man tried to retreat.

"M-maybe I should just go—" He said in embarrassment still covering his eyes.

"No wait!" Rukia yelped walking towards the poor young man and began to help him pile up the papers.

"Here. I'll help you." She said kindly.

"T-thank you—ah!" He said looking up at her but then immediately covering his eyes. Confused at why he did so, Rukia looked at her sundress and saw that her chest buttons were opened revealing her pale skin and pink bra.

"Oops..." She quickly closed them, "Sorry, sorry. You can look now." She told him with a chuckle. He complied still blushing.

"Sorry about that." Rukia apologized once again.

"N-no. Please don't apologize ma'am." The young man replied bowing himself.

"Ma'am? Did you just call me ma'am?" She said with a straight face.

"I... um..."

"Don't. Ma'am sounds old... ugh... call me Rukia. And you are?"

"Hanataro Yamada..." He replied shyly blushing scarlet. "I'm mister Kurosaki's new assistant..." He murmured.

"So I see. It's nice to meet you." They both stood up holding the stack of papers. "You know Hanataro, you shouldn't be carrying this much papers all at once."

"B-but they need to be signed pronto by mister Kurosaki."

Rukia sighed looking at Ichigo with a scowl.

"What?" He asked still sitting on the chair just watching from there.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki, are you just going to sit there and watch or are you going to help?"

He sighed, "Fine." He stood up and took the pile of papers from Rukia. Rukia then took the ones Hanataro was carrying and gave them to Ichigo as well.

"W-w-wait—"

"There." She said while Ichigo struggled to balance them.

"Um no wait Miss Rukia—" Hanataro tried to help his boss but Rukia stopped him.

"Oh no, don't help him. By the way, Hanataro, have you eaten?"

"Um... no... I—"

"Great, you can eat this." She said handing him the bento box.

"But that's mi—" Ichigo tried to protest.

"Don't mind him. Eat this okay?"

"But—"

"I said it's yours." She said with a death glare.

"Y-yes ma'am... I mean Miss Rukia." Hanataro replied nervously accepting the lunch.

"Good." She smiled. "Well, I'm off. It's nice to meet you Hanataro. Maybe we'll see each other again some other time. And definitely not the way we did just now. Trust me, that would never happen again."

"I-it's nice to meet you too." He replied flushed scarlet.

"Hey, what about me?" Ichigo asked peaking beside the pile of papers he was still holding.

"Just do your paperwork quickly so they don't get piled up."

She put a hand on the young man's shoulder and smiled. "Well, he's all yours. Good luck and please look after him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, okay? He tends to do that. A lot." She said with a wink and the young man nodded submissively with pink cheeks.

"I heard that." Ichigo said.

"I know." She said lastly and before they knew it, Rukia was out of the room. Ichigo sighed and Hanataro immediately ran towards him to take the papers from his boss. They began to sort them on a big desk at the side of the office.

"Damn that woman..." Ichigo let out.

"I-I'm really sorry. I knocked but no one answered so I thought it was alright to enter. I didn't mean to jeopardize your relationship with your girlfriend." Hanataro bowed apologetically.

Ichigo's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Girlfriend? You think Rukia's my girlfriend?"

"Isn't she? I mean you two were..." He didn't continue and blushed some more.

"No she's not, well I guess not anymore. Rukia's my wife."

Hanataro dropped the papers he was sorting and he quickly scrambled to get them.

"Woah! Do you have a habit of doing that?" Ichigo said helping his assistant pick up the scattered papers.

"S-sorry."

"Too unbelievable?"

"N-no, not really... I guess..."

"Well, fact is whatever you saw us doing awhile ago was normal. Married people get intimate sometimes and I think you're old enough to know that, right?"

"I-I understand."

"So next time you see that, just turn around and exit quietly. Although I doubt that there'll be a next time," Ichigo let out another sigh of disappointment.

"Y-yes sir." Hanataro replied in submission.

"You seem to stutter a lot, do you have an illness or something?"

"N-no... I mean..." He gulped, "No."

"Right." Ichigo said finally finishing the sorting and compiling of the papers.

"So aren't you going to eat that?" He pointed to the bento box at the side of the table.

"I'm um..." The young assistant didn't know what to say.

"Say do you have a crush on my wife?" Ichigo finally posed after reading Hanataro's reaction.

"N-no! Of course not!" He yelped.

"That's a bit too much of a reaction for a simple no don't you think?"

"I..." He ended up looking down feeling really embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I won't tell her. This'll just be between you and me."

"You got it all wro—"

"But I can't blame you though." Ichigo added, "I mean I've been married to her for seven years and I still have a crush on her. Can't help it, the bitch got me good..." He said shaking his head with a smirk, "but don't tell her I said that, although I think she already knows. Weird huh?"

Hanataro smiled at hearing that. The confession of a husband who truly loves his wife. "It's fine. I think you're a great person Mr. Kurosaki."

"You think so?"

"Mmm. Here. You deserve this." He said handing him the bento box. Ichigo's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"But that's yours."

"Then we could share." He offered with a kind smile.

"Fine let's go, I'm starving." Ichigo put an arm around Hanataro's shoulder, "You know, I think we'll get along just fine."

* * *

"It's too bad that it's a half day today huh?" Hiro said as him and Ken'ichi walked out of their school building.

Ken'ichi scowled at his best friend's comment, "What's bad about it? It's Saturday, there shouldn't even be a class... Stupid make-up classes are a waste of—" He was cut off by someone, more like a gang waiting for him at the gates of the school.

"Oi, Kurosaki. I've been waiting for you." A huge student from another school began with a smirk.

"Oh, it's you again? What do you want fatso?" Ken'ichi said in an annoyed tone.

"A rematch from our last fight." The person replied as his minions began to stand in preparation as well.

Ken'ichi's face remained stoic as he observed his opponent, "You don't look like you got better. You're still fat. Aren't you getting tired of los—"

"S-SHUT UP! Don't you underestimate me Kurosaki, this time I brought a friend with me!" His minions handed him a steel pipe."

"Ken'ichi..." Hiro called out in worry, "Let's just g—"

"Here hold my bag." Ken'ichi said tossing his bag to Hiro and walking towards the gang.

"W-wait Ken'ichi! This could get us into more trouble!" Hiroshi reasoned.

"Don't worry Hiro, this would just take a sec. Besides, I wouldn't want their efforts of going here to be wasted, that would be rude." Ken'ichi explained coolly. The bunch of guys then began to circle him. They're beginning to catch attention. Hiro can practically hear the people around.

"It's Kurosaki again. He's on a fight!"

"Takumo high really? Aren't they scary?"

"Nah, Kurosaki can take them."

"I bet Kurosaki would be beaten into a pulp."

"Kya, I don't want to look!"

"Let's bet!"

"Hurry, I think they're about to start!"

"Someone call a teacher!"

Hiro practically face palmed at hearing those comments.

"So... are you scared Kurosaki? Wanna call daddy for help?" The big guy said in intimidation but it didn't seem to bother Ken'ichi.

"Nah, I'll pass. That happened one time since you called yours." He reasoned.

Ken'ichi can remember that day. Fatso called his mother a slut and his fat dad beat him up. It was a good thing Ichigo came to save his ass that day. Although Ken'ichi didn't know yet that Ichigo was his real father back then, it was an awesome fight. Just one hit and the large overweight man came tumbling down like his son. Ken'ichi wanted to be like that—to be strong. To be able to protect everyone he cared about. And that's how it started. Who knew fatso junior held a big grudge against Ken'ichi. But it got pretty annoying when he began to always pick a fight with Kichi and always loses. One time, Ken'ichi thought of letting fatso win on purpose but then he realized how big this guy's ego is, probably bigger than himself so letting him win is definitely NOT an option. Then eventually Fatso became a gang leader. Ken'ichi had no idea how that happened, nor did he care. Fatso's number of minions doubled though but still, Kichi didn't give a fuck.

Well, good for him, at least he accomplished something. Besides growing as huge and hideous as his dad. Ken'ichi thought to himself.

Like father like son.

Kichi smirked.

That's right. Like father like son.

"Oi fatso, what's taking so long?" Ken'ichi called out when he noticed that the minions aren't attacking yet.

"Don't call me fatso, my name is—"

"I don't give a fuck of what your name is, let's just get this over with so that I can go home and get some sleep." Kichi replied putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh you'll be sleeping alright. In a tomb!" The young men around Ken'ichi held their own weapons, either steel pipes or wood, ready. Ken'ichi smirked.

"Let's make a deal, since I promised Arisawa-sensei I won't get in too much trouble when it comes to fighting, I'll only hit you." He said pointing at fatso who gulped a bit at that warning, "And everyone else will go down all on their own."

"Che. Enough talk! Get him boys!" Fatso yelled letting the mob do the job for him.

"Ken'ichi!" Hiro yelped in concern and just like that, they all began to attack. Ken'ichi remained calm as he swiftly made his way around each attack. He moved quickly enough so that everyone ended up hitting each other. It took awhile and a few risky moves but soon enough what Kichi said came true. Everyone was down on the ground. He walked towards fatso with an evil grin. Fatso on the other hand trembled in fear holding on tightly to his steel pipe.

"No... Don't go near me! Stay back!" And when Ken'ichi was finally about two steps away from his enemy, he grabbed the steel pipe and threw it far away.

"And there goes your friend." Kichi said grabbing fatso's collar.

"Bastard." Fatso cursed through his teeth.

"And here comes my fist." Ken'ichi stopped with his fist an inch away from the huge young man's face. Ken'ichi sighed and let go of fatso until the poor guy fell flat on the floor. "You know what, I don't have time for this." He murmured. Then fatso smirked.

"Ken'ichi! Behind you!" Hiro yelled. One of the minions was about to hit Ken'ichi with a pipe when suddenly that guy was hit by a ball from behind his head, knocking him completely out. Kichi's eyes widened then glared at fatso grabbing him by the collar once again in the process.

"Why you—" He was really going to punch fatso this time when a voice halted him.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I believe that is enough." A young man with blonde hair said with complete authority.

"President Yatsuri!" Hiro quickly ran towards them, "I... w-we can explain—" Hiro was cut off when Yatsuri raised a hand to make him stop.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I believe this is your last warning—"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I didn't tell them to come here. It's their fault. Why are you blaming me?" Ken'ichi reasoned.

"Because these brawls of yours are your responsibility. If you'd act more responsibly then they wouldn't have to go here and begged a fight now would they?" Yatsuri countered.

"Then you suggest I just let them beat me up. Is that what you mean by being responsible?"

"Watch your tone when you speak to the president, Kurosaki! You're lucky Miss Nomiya kicked that ball to save your life!" Said the young girl with long green hair who's standing next to the president. Ken'ichi just rolled his eyes, "Whatever, next time stop interfering. If you don't want trouble here in school then tell that to them yourselves." Ken'ichi countered pointing at the bullies from the other school.

"Let's go Hiro." He said with a scowl as Hiroshi bowed at them before he followed behind Ken'ichi.

"Tsch. Damn that Kurosaki, who does he think he is." The green headed girl mumbled in annoyance.

"Vice President Atsumi, where did Nomiya go?" Yatsuri asked looking around.

"Hmm? Oh, after kicking the ball, I think she went on ahead. She said she had to go buy groceries."

"I see, well come now, we have work to do with regards to these trouble makers." The president nodded towards the students from Takumo High.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"You know, I could have just lent you one of my uniforms." Hiro said as he watched Ken'ichi clean his uniform.

"Stupid, I'm bigger than you. My mom would know that it's not mine." He scrubbed the last of it with a wet towel. "There, I think it looks better. Not as dirty as it was before right?" Ken'ichi asked holding it up.

Hiroshi fixed his glasses a bit to observe Ken'ichi's work, "I guess." He replied a little doubtful.

Ken'ichi rolled his eyes, "Okay I'll change the question, is it worth keeping me alive?"

"Ken'ichi! Don't say that!"

"What? If my mom found out I got into another fight, I'd be dead! I just got her called by the teacher awhile ago, I'm in enough trouble already!"

"Fine. I guess that will do."

* * *

It was afternoon now, almost dark, when Ken'ichi walked home from Hiro's house. Then on his way he saw someone walking a bit farther away from him. He narrowed his eyes to see who it was. The person looked familiar for some reason. It was a girl with long brown hair curling at the end. They continued to walk like that until the girl finally sighed.

"Would you please stop following me?" She said bluntly turning around.

"What?" He said in surprise. He looked behind him. "Me?" He asked pointing to himself.

"Yeah, you. I don't see anyone else here do you?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Me? Follow you? But I live—" She chuckled at his reaction.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You live in this neighbourhood. Geez, I was just kidding." She said with a smile.

"Well, what about you? Haven't seen you around here before. Are you lost?" He asked walking towards her.

"Nope, I just moved here with my sister a few days ago, in the house in front of the small clinic." She pointed somewhere ahead.

"Oh, that's my grandpa's clinic." He said knowing that it was the only clinic there.

"Really?" She looked back at him.

"Ah."

She paused to stare at him. "Hey, you know you look pretty familiar."

"Yeah well, we're sort of in the same class together but I guess you wouldn't know that since you're rarely around." Ken'ichi explained knowing exactly who this person was.

"I guess not. It is pretty busy in the council. But wait a minute, I think I remember who you are... hmm..." She thought for a moment. "Kurosaki Right?" she said snapping.

"Right."

"Ah yes, Kurosaki the trouble maker. The Kurosaki that didn't pass the paper in our economics subject which is worth half our grade. That Kurosaki. Yeah, I think I got your background covered. And, we are in the same class." She confirmed walking ahead and he followed.

"That wasn't much of a background, since most of it isn't true." He commented.

"Did you pass your paper?"

"No, but I didn't mean that."

"Then I suppose those punks from Takumo high at the gates of the school were waiting for a different Kurosaki."

He smirked, "Fine, your assumption is correct. And you were the one who kicked the ball. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"As expected from the SC secretary and captain of the football team,"

She smiled, "So you have my background info covered too?"

"Ah yes, Nomiya Miyumi, the one who will lead KHS to the football championships and the one who got the highest score in the entrance exams. Brains and talent. It is basically impossible to not know that."

"Sorry, can't help it. I'm famous like that." She said coolly. "I heard it was trending worldwide." She joked.

He rolled his eyes, "Haha. Well, I wish I had a score that high in the tests. That way I'd be able to just skip classes." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Wishing Huh? You don't wish. You work hard if you want something."

Ken'ichi stopped for a moment, "Weird. You know someone told me those exact same words years ago."

"Yeah well, I met someone years ago who wouldn't believe me, AND he even tried to prove me wrong."

"Her name was..."

"His name was..."

"Yumi."

"Ken'ichi."

They both stopped in their tracks. She quickly looked back at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, "Oh my gosh! You're Ken'ichi the crybaby!" She exclaimed pointing a finger at him.

"And you're Yumi the wish stealer!"

"Wish stealer? Really?" She said rolling her eyes putting a hand on her hip. "You remembered me as the wish stealer?"

"Seems fair since you remembered me as the cry baby." He countered.

She shook her head in disbelief, "Well, what about you? Scarf stealer. Think I don't remember that? That scarf was my favourite you know." She said as she began to walk again.

Ken'ichi smiled wider.

Wow. Who would have thought? It is her.

"I didn't steal it, you gave it and besides you never asked for it back." He said catching up to her.

"Then I want it back." She said holding out her hand. He blinked his eyes twice as if she was asking for the impossible that made her chuckle. "I'm just kidding, you probably threw it away or something. But it's too bad that was the last present my granny gave me before she passed away." She murmured face down as she began to walk again then he followed behind.

"R-really?" He said in panic.

She giggled, "Just a joke... Geez... It didn't have that sort of drama. It's just a scarf we bought in an old bargain store, but I did really like it back then, well never mind... it's too late now."

They looked at each other, "Such a small world..." She murmured unbelievably shaking her head in the process.

"I know. Never thought I'd see you again. So how long will you be staying here this time?"

"Well, sis got a pretty good job this time. We'll probably stay longer or just stay. Period."

"That's good then."

"Yes and it was really good to see you again. You seem to have not been crying lately."

"Haha. You still steal in fountains?"

"Actually no, I go for wells now." She joked.

"Really? I heard there's a pretty deep wishing well downtown..."

"Haha, very funny." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, by the way, my wish came true you know."

"So your family's all together now?" She figured.

"Yes and I have three other siblings too. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, your wish? Did it come true?"

"Well, surprisingly, it did."

"Really? So what was it?"

She smiled. "Well I did wish for something simple. Just like what you told me..."

"And?"

"And I just wished to... you know... see you again." She faced away and began walking ahead to hide her blushing face.

"Oh..." Ken'ichi end up saying as he tried to process what the other person just said. Then he smiled and caught up with her.

"So you liked me back then? Cause you wouldn't wish for something like that if you didn't." He teased.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Hey I was a kid back then and you were my only friend. I think I would have wished for the same thing regardless of who I met."

"So you believe in wishes now?"

"Hmm... nope." She simply answered.

"What? Why?" Ken'ichi scowled.

"I told you. You can wish, but you have to work hard for it. If I didn't work hard for a scholarship, I wouldn't be at the same school as you and we wouldn't meet. Do you get it?"

"Well, I get that you won't admit that I'm right and you're wrong."

"And there is that."

They both laughed and tried to catch up on things as they walked the rest of the way home.

* * *

"I'm home." Ken'ichi said, tiredly as he entered the house.

"Big brother's home!" Keiji yelped and just like that the twins began to imitate him going "Big brother's home! Big brother's home!" over and over again like a siren, running around.

"Okay, okay, Haru, Haku," Ken'ichi said in annoyance catching them both and lifting the two four-year-olds. "The whole neighbourhood knows that I'm home." The twins began to giggle.

"Ken'ichi, be careful, you might hurt them." Rukia said walking out from the kitchen. He put the two down on the couch.

"Aww..." They both pouted.

"See? They're fine." He told his mother with his hands up in defeat. Rukia scowled when she noticed something odd about Ken'ichi.

"What?" The boy asked when she began to eye him suspiciously then she crossed her arms over her chest as a conclusion has been formulated.

"What happened?" She asked in a dead serious tell-me-the-truth-and-don't-bother-lie-because-I-know-you-so-well-that-I-know-exactly-when-you-lie tone. Ken'ichi gulped.

"W-what do you mean mom, nothing happened." Then he let out a nervous chuckle but his mother's stance remained unbreakable.

"Ken'ichi..." She said in a I'm-warning-you-I-know-exactly-what-you-did-now-admit-it tone.

"I promise, it's nothing I just—"

"I'm home." Ichigo said as he entered the house. And just like before, Keiji starts with "Dad's home!" Followed by the twins going "Dad's home! Dad's home!" like annoying little sirens. Rukia sighed.

"We shall continue this later. Dinner is ready." She said which felt like a needle has been partially pulled out of Kichi.

Thank you Lord. He sighed in relief.

Ichigo came in the living room with Keiji sitting on his shoulders. He carried the twins on their chest each of them in his arms.

"Oh kids, don't do that daddy's tired." She said taking Haru and Haku from each of Ichigo's arms then Keiji from his shoulders. "Aww..." The kids pouted. Ichigo just chuckled.

"Alright, it's time for dinner now." Rukia said and the kids cheered as they raced to the dining room with their mother following behind. Ichigo looked at Ken'ichi for a moment.

"You look like you got into a brawl." He figured.

"Oh, come on..." Ken'ichi grunts.

Was it that obvious?

"Wet towel?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup."

"She still noticed?"

"Yup."

"A little advice, next time, don't hang around here. Just go straight upstairs and change your clothes. Now go."

"Yes sir..." Ken'ichi replied walking upstairs to his room to change. Rukia walked back into the living room walking towards Ichigo.

"Hey what are you standing around here for, dinner's ready." She said.

"Ah." He replied with a nod. Rukia was about to go back to the dining room when Ichigo took her hand.

"Wait Rukia."

"Hm?" Suddenly he pulled her close and gave her quick peck on the lips. She smiled.

"Welcome home, my love." She said sweetly.

"Glad to be home." Then he turned her around wrapping his arms around her from behind. "By the way, the lunch was great." He whispered on her ear.

She gasped, "But that wasn't supposed to be yours."

"He shared it with me. I couldn't decline I mean, it WAS originally mine." He countered kissing her neck.

She moaned and rolled her eyes, "Alright, it's time for dinner." She said stopping him before things get a little more heated up. Though, they did walk to the dining room holding hands.

The whole family began to eat together.

"So how was everything?" Ichigo asked and he got an answer he didn't expect.

"Mama went to school!" Haru said cheerfully. Both Ken'ichi and Rukia flinched.

"School? What do you mean by that baby?" Ichigo said looking at the little purple eyed girl whose light brown hair was tied in pigtails. Just like Ichigo's mother's hair color.

"Big bro got in twable," Her male twin with the same colour of eyes and hair continued.

Ichigo turned to look at Rukia with a deep scowl, "You went to school? Alone?"

She cleared her throat, "It's fine. It's not a big deal, everything was taken care of."

"Yeah dad, I just failed to pass a paper but it's okay mom got our teacher to extend the deadline."

"That's right." Rukia said in agreement.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Ichigo, we want Ken'ichi to pass the subject. Not fail it."

Ichigo scowled at hearing that excuse, "How would that be different if I went there instead of your mom?"

"The fact that you're scary and short tempered. You might end up punching a teacher and getting our son expelled. Then what would you have done?" Rukia reasoned.

"Then move to another school."

Ken'ichi faced palmed while Rukia rolled her eyes at that answer.

"What? And what would you have done? Bat your eyes and giggle." Ichigo retorted in frustration.

"Hey! Don't judge my methods especially when mine actually works compared to yours."

"Yeah right and how long were you two planning on keeping this from me?" He asked glaring at the two with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We were hoping longer than this." Rukia murmured.

"Daddy?" Haru asked in confusion when she noticed that her dad stopped eating.

"Sorry baby, daddy lost his appetite." Ichigo said standing up and leaving the room.

Rukia sighed, "Haru, Haku, I told you not to tell daddy that."

The twins pouted when they noticed the broken look on their mother's face, "We're sorry." They said half ready to cry. "Oh, babies it's not your fault." Rukia stood up to comfort the two.

"Big bro?" Keiji asked Ken'ichi who let out a big sigh.

"Next time, remind me to take my papers away from the twins' reach?" He asked Keiji who just nodded.

* * *

Rukia got out of the bathroom wearing her robe and a short silky pink nightgown. She saw her husband sitting on the bed holding some papers. She got in the bed as well.

"So... let's go to bed." She said with a slight grin but he didn't even look at her as if he didn't hear her, he just continued on with what he was reading.

Right, he's still mad. Rukia thought.

"I never noticed that our room is so hot, you know... Mmmnnn..." She moaned sensibly opening her robe and taking it off. "And our bed..." She lied down, " So... mnnn... soft and... aah... feels so good to just... relax and... mmnn..." she continued sensually but he still wouldn't budge.

She grimaced, "What are you so preoccupied with anyway?"

This time he spoke, "Seriously? That's all you've got for me to forgive you?"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Strip myself in front of you?" He looked at her for a moment.

"Cause I'd do it, if that's what it takes to—"

"No." He cut her off for a moment before he continued, "Top my charade on our honeymoon, then we'll talk."

"What? But that's haaaaard." She whined remembering all the notes and flower petals that night.

"Then we've got nothing to talk about."

She began to pout, "You know what? Fine. If you don't want to talk to me then I won't talk to you either. Good night." She grumbled lying back down and cuddling under the sheets.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Then he realized maybe he should have just said yes when she offered to strip in front of him.

"Rukia..." He began to call out putting a hand on her but she shrugged him off.

"No. Don't touch me. Just talk to your papers from now on." She yelled in a muffled tone. "You shouldn't even be allowed to work here. We should have been even since you always bend the bedroom rule." She mumbled.

He sighed.

Ah yes... their "Bedroom rule" which states that in the bedroom, your partner is your ONLY business. Nothing else.

Why is life so unfair?

How did the situation turned around?

Wasn't he supposed to be the victim here?

He puts the papers down on the side table and wrapped an arm around his wife, "Hey, don't be like this. You know that I hate sharing you with other people."

"I know." She answered then turned to face him, "That's why I didn't want to tell you."

"But I'd rather you tell me than keep secrets from me."

She sat up, "I'm sorry, don't worry, next time I'll tell you."

He glared at her.

"Which of course will never happen again so I'd have nothing to tell you." Then she mumbled, "Or I'll just make sure that you never find out."

"Rukia." He said in a warning tone.

"I'm kidding. Geez... chill will you?" He sighed in defeat his angry face changing into a caring expression once again.

"So did he do anything to you? Touch anything?" He asked gently caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Well, we did have some hand-to-hand action." She simply answered. He then took her hand and began kissing it then rubbing it against his cheek. She couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little.

"What?" He asked while continuing his ministration.

"It was the other hand." She simply said. His eyebrows shot up then took her other hand and did the same thing.

"Mm..." She moaned. "And some lip-to-lip action." That made him stop to look at her suspiciously.

"What? You know what I want." She said. He smirked and caught her lips with his. His lips began to travel her neck then he began to knead her mound.

"Ah... That's the spot." She moaned in ecstasy.

"He got to third base?"

"Well, he was probably thinking it."

He smirked, "And I'm doing it."

"Yipee. Lucky you."

Quickly, everything started to heat up from the sweet simple kisses to full on hot and lustful ones. He ran his hands on her creamy white thighs that wrap around his waist. He pulled down her night gown until it revealed her perky breasts. He immediately began kneading one of her mounds which made her gasp in pleasure.

"Aah... Ichigo... Ichigo..." She purred like a mantra while she pulled on his shirt. Getting the message, he quickly took it off and threw it on the floor. He stared at his half naked wife, panting and wanting. The sight turns him on. The craving just intensifies down there, in his lower half. Then she began to reach for the lamp on the side table but he stopped her holding her down.

"B-but the lights—" She tried to reason.

"Forget the lights, I want to see you." He said in a strict tone, which she had no choice but to comply. She let out a sharp moan when he began to suck on the tip her mound. His tongue swirled around her hard nipple making her bite her lower lip to stop herself from screaming. Moving on from her breasts he slowly pulled the laces of her underwear, loosening it and completely peeling it off her skin.

"Ah! Oh god... Ichigo—nnn... aah... aah..." She huffed as he began to stroke her. He began to moan himself after feeling her wet and ready for him. Slowly he entered two fingers inside her, moving in and out, massaging her walls. She was losing herself in all the pleasure. She didn't know whether to scream, curse or yell his name, she ended up doing most of them.

"Ooh... shit... aah... Ichigo... Ichigo..." She groaned then she watched him pull his fingers out and put them in his mouth. Oh just the sight of that made her want him more. He smirked at tasting her. To him she tastes better than anything he had ever tasted. This is her lovely flavour... classic Rukia. He put her legs up his shoulders and began licking her folds. She let out a long sensual moan as her hand grabbed his hair while the other held onto the pillow beneath her head.

"Hah... hah... Aaah!" His tongue flicked her clit quickly then began sucking. His talented tongue was indeed a gift worth being thankful for. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the mind numbing sensation. Soon enough her body began trembling and she let out a powerful orgasm. Ichigo hungrily drank her juices as she finished her release. Then he smacked his lips onto hers. She groaned when she tasted herself on his mouth but the idea just turned her on more making her wet again.

Ichigo was tired of all the work, he hasn't had any of this in weeks... yes, WEEKS because of the stupid company projects and all that shit. He comes home tired and stressed; yet, this woman who's writhing under him right now would always be up, reading a book, waiting for him to come home. He remembered those days, he'd ask her after a long day if she wants to do it but she'd just smile then shake her head. He felt bad. He knows that she's been wanting him too but she explains by saying, _"No Ichigo, the last time we did it when you were this stressed, you ended up finishing and nothing's even happened yet."_ He just figured that since he's always at work and she's busy with the kids then this is the only time they could bond together but what she does is just let him cuddle her. She kisses his forehead, tells him "good night", strokes his hair until finally tiredness overcomes him and he falls asleep. For the past few days of mind blowing work this is the part of the day that he always looks forward to. Being back in those arms, like a child cradled by his mother. He craved that.

And now no more abstinence or whatever shitty reason there is to not do it. 'Cause they'll damn well do it now. He's going to satisfy her tonight as a thank you for everything she has done. Nothing can stop them from—

"W-wait! Ichigo... don't..." She yelped grabbing his hard member when she felt the tip of its head on her entrance.

"W-what?" Ichigo groaned unbelievably.

"I-I'm not on birth control." She reasoned frantically. They looked at each other for a moment when an idea hit him.

"Condom?" He offered.

"Condom?" She repeated.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

He quickly got off her and rummage through the drawers of the side table not even caring if the things inside it fall off. Then he finally found what he was looking for.

"Mmmnnn... Ichigo... Hurry..." She groaned in bed. He shakily opened the foil packet and put the damn thing on then got back on his original position on top of her.

"Ready?" He asked positioning himself back on her entrance. She nodded submissively then he filled her in completely. They both moaned in unison then Ichigo began to thrust in and out of her calling her name again and again like an incantation.

He'll never get tired of this... of her...

"R-Rukia... on t-top... now..." He commanded, switching their position then she began to ride him. Her hands were flat on his toned chest as she bounced up and down. He groaned stroking her thighs, ass then her breasts. She began to kiss him on his lips but that didn't stop her from moving.

"Aah... soo good..." She moaned running her kisses on his neck and her hands on his chest. Then her breathing quicken. She was so close.

"Ichigo... I... I... Aaaah..." She let out a long blissful moan. Her head was thrown back as she climaxed on top of him with her nails clawing his chest. He gripped her hips tightly when he felt her walls contract around him. Then he quickly changed their position so that he could keep thrusting. Yes, he wasn't done yet. He quickened his pace which made her gasp. Her head turned from side to side at the satisfaction it sent.

"I-Ichigo... f-faster... ah... ah..."

"R-Rukia... I'm... almost..." He continued to thrust a few more times. Soon she reached another orgasm just at the same time as he reached his peak of pleasure as well. They both catch their breath for a moment then he kissed her deeply.

Ichigo looked intently at his wife and smirked, "I'm not yet done with you." He said showing her another condom. She grinned in excitement with her cheeks flushed red.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

It's Sunday. The perfect day to absolutely do nothing. Just spoil yourself, stay in bed and...

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Ken'ichi groaned at the loud sound.

"Huh? What the fu—Ouch!" He suddenly fell off the bed and worse, the noise continued.

"It's morning! Let's go play!" Keiji beamed shaking his big brother, "Come on big brother! Get up!"

"Please! Please! Please! We wanna play! We wanna play!" The twins cheered as well.

"GAAH! You guys are so annoying! Go away!" He said crawling back to bed.

"But we want to play!" Keiji reasoned.

"Please! Please! Please!" Haku and Haru pleaded.

He felt a vein pop in his forehead.

It's always like this...

EVERY. FUCKING. MORNING.

"What? What do you want from me?" He couldn't help but yell in irritation but it didn't seem to bother nor scare his little siblings.

"Let's play role play!" Keiji beamed.

Oh God... no... not that game again... Ken'ichi inwardly groaned.

Role play... damn, if only you knew the hidden meaning behind that cursed "game". Yeah, I know what it really is now... I can't believe I was fooled for years, I mean the mechanics alone of that game was flawed. Don't even get me started on how I found out the truth. Let's just say it has something to do with a rabbit and a lion playing inside my parent's den, well, you get the point. Shit, just the reminder of it gives me the chills. Damn it dad, why did you have to teach me that. And my little brother is following my legacy... damn... just damn it all...

"Auuugh... Stop bugging me... go play with someone else." He groaned pulling the covers over his head.

"Oh I know. Let's go play with dad!" Keiji told the twins as the idea hit him.

"Yeah, go, go you little monsters." Ken'ichi murmured and his little siblings rushed out of the room. He sighed when he remembered something.

"Now where did I put that thing...?"

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on the living room couch peacefully reading a newspaper when all of a sudden his children came running down the stairs shouting "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Ichigo sighed and put away the newspaper. He knew well enough that that was the sign of peace officially broken. The two little boys sat beside him while Haru sat on his lap.

"We wanna play!" She said cheerfully.

"What do you want to play?"

The three looked at each other before answering at the same time, "ROLE PLAY!"

Ichigo cringed at hearing that game.

Ugh... Every time he hears it come out of his children's mouth it's like a big slap on how much of an idiot he is.

"But I'm not in the mood for playing." He reasoned.

"Aww... please!"

"Please dad!"

"Pwetty please!"

The children all talked at the same time like little bees buzzing around your ear. Ichigo sighed in defeat.

"Game huh? Then let me tell you guys a secret, come closer." They did so.

"I think you three should run 'cause I hear there's a monster looking for little kids to eat."

They gasped.

"Where is it?" Haru asked in worry.

"It's... It's..." And then he didn't move as if he passed out.

"Dad?"

"Dad?" The kids began to shake him and then...

"I am rumplestiltskin the monster that eats children. I'm going to get you all! ROAR!" Ichigo yelped.

"Aaaah!" The children began running away and laughing at the same time. It's amazing how you can entertain children just by acting stupid. They all ran behind Ken'ichi who just got downstairs.

"Big brother help! Stilson is after us!" Keiji explained as they all held on to their brother.

"Who the hell is stilson?" Ken'ichi asked with a scowl.

"So... you kids hide behind your brother. But that won't save you." Ichigo explained as he walked closer towards them.

"Um... dad? What's going on?" Ken'ichi asked because of his father's behaviour.

"That's not dad! It's rumplestilson the monster that eats kids." Keiji cleared out. Which was enough to explain what's going on.

"Save us!" Haku pleaded.

"Yeah help us!" Haru added.

He looked at his dad who smirked.

"So... Show me what you got boy." Ichigo challenged.

Ken'ichi smirked, "you're going to lose old man."

"Old man? Well, experience always beats ignorance kid."

"We'll see." And they began to brawl. The little kids were cheering from behind. They tussled on the floor but kept getting up. They ended up pushing each other hand to hand.

"You know why you're going to lose dad?" Ken'ichi said confidently. Which made Ichigo raise an eyebrow but still smirk.

"Lose? Me? Interesting theory, tell me then."

"Simple, cause I have cavalry." He said with an evil grin, "Guys, now!" He called out and the three came jumping onto their dad.

"Oh shoot!" He yelped and they all fall tumbling down with Ichigo lying flat on the floor.

"What is going on here?" Rukia asked entering the scene.

"Mom! We defeated rumplestilson!" Keiji cried out in victory.

"I see that," Rukia walked towards them and observed the supposed to be dead monster, "Well, he looks knocked out alright."

Then something hit Ken'ichi's memories, like this scene was so familiar.

Oh no...

"Kids get off him. Rule number one: never let your guard down!" He yelped standing up. Ichigo smirked and sat up. The children squealed and ran. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her on the floor with him.

"Oh, so you're still alive. Such a devious monster." She praised as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Aha, I captured your mother little kids. What are you gonna do now?" She rolled her eyes at his acting.

"Come on, pretend to be the hostage." He whispered to her.

"Fine. Help! Help! Save me please!" She acted.

"Oh no mom!" Haru gasped.

"The monster got mom! We have to save her." Keiji yelled to Ken'ichi.

"Yeah, we just have to—" Ken'ichi's statement was cut off by another voice.

"Mommy!" Haku shouted then he began to cry.

"Oh baby, it's okay, come here." Rukia called out to her youngest little boy with open arms. Haku immediately ran to her wrapping his arms around her crying some more. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Mommy's okay see?" She said wiping the little boy's tears.

"Hey sport, I won't hurt mommy. See?" Ichigo said hugging Rukia.

"P-pwom...ise?" He asked in between sobs.

"Promise." Ichigo assured his son. The little boy wiped the rest of his tears.

"Do you still wanna play?" Ichigo asked and his son nodded. He stroked the boy's head to comfort him.

"Okay, now go help them save me," Rukia said kissing the little guy's forehead to encourage him before letting him go back to the group.

"Come on, I have an idea." Ken'ichi said and they went off except for Haru who stayed behind.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Why aren't you running with them?" Ichigo asked his daughter.

"Is everything alright baby?" Rukia asked in concern.

"I wanna be raple... raple... stilson too!" She beamed.

"Alright then, Rapunzle, go find out what they are up to!" Ichigo commanded. Haru nodded enthusiastically and followed her brothers leaving the two adults behind on the floor.

"So, Mr. Stiltskin right?" Rukia began.

"It's Stiltson actually." Ichigo corrected.

She chuckled, "I see. So what do you usually do to your hostages?"

"I'm not sure, I've never had a hostage as beautiful as you." She rolled her eyes at how cheesy that sounded.

"Oh, so do you always say that to all your hostages?"

"Hmm... Since YOU ARE my ONLY hostage then yes, I do."

"Then what now?" She asked giving him a seducing look that made him grin.

"I guess I have no choice but to change you into a monster as well." He said lying her on the floor with him hovering above.

"And how do you do that?" She asked mischievously.

"Well I just have to—"

Suddenly he felt splash of water hit his face.

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Step away from our mommy monster!" He looked up and saw Ken'ichi, Keiji and Haku holding water guns. He wiped the liquid on his face with his shirt as he stood up.

"Ah! The monster is mad!" Keiji yelped and they shot him again and again with water.

"Why you... come here!" Ichigo ran after them. Haku ran towards Rukia.

"We saved mommy!" He cheered.

"Oh yes you did. Thank you baby." She hugged him then carried him up. "What about you Rapunzle? Tired?" She asked Haru who hugged her back.

"I'm hungry." She said playfully.

"Okay, let's get some cookies in the kitchen."

* * *

Ichigo, Ken'ichi and Keiji were running merrily around the kitchen chasing each other when all of a sudden...

PAK!

The three of them froze.

"Oh..." Keiji began.

"Oh shit." Ichigo said.

"Uh-oh." Ken'ichi second his father's reaction.

"What was that sound? It sounded like something... broke..." Rukia's voice faded as well when she saw what it was that broke. And what was it really?

Haku answered, "Bunny bwoke!"

"Mommy, the cookies!" Haru added pointing at the splattered cookies and the broken Chappy the rabbit cookie jar.

"Right..." Rukia began in a cold tone putting down Haku first then she asked with such a scary tone looking back and forth at Ichigo and Ken'ichi, "Who broke it?"

They both pointed at each other.

"What? You pushed me dad!" Ken'ichi reasoned.

"No I didn't, you tumbled yourself!" Ichigo retorted.

"Enough... Oh if I were you I'd start running." Rukia warned. And with that they both did with Rukia of course running after them like the new monster.

* * *

"I'm done cleaning the mess. I'll be baking the cookies now." Ken'ichi said in a low tone. That feeling of being beat up by your mother... awful.

"Good boy." Rukia praised but it only made Ken'ichi sigh. And now she looks normal.

Curse that rabbit cookie jar. This was the second time that this happened. I remembered mom went berserk when the one she bought before broke. Dad replaced it and now he'll be replacing it again. What a cycle.

DING DONG

Rukia opened the door and was immediately hugged by her guest. It was Momo, her best friend whose personality is still as bright as ever. She hasn't changed except for her short newly permed black hair. With her was of course her daughter, Kizumi. The six-year-old little girl who had her black hair French braided. Her cute yellow dress compliments her blue eyes perfectly. Her eyes sparkled when she saw Keiji. She immediately ran towards him.

"Hi Keiji." She greeted waving her hands sweetly.

"Oh, it's you. What happened to your hair?" He asked as he noticed the complicated braid.

"Do you like it?"

"No. It looks like a rope." He simply stated.

Kizumi pouted, "Well my mommy said I look cute in it."

"She always says that. I bet if you put an eggplant on your head, she'd still say you're cute."

Kizumi pouted some more, "Keiji you are so mean!"

"So where is your husband?" Momo asked as she took a sip from her tea.

"Someone broke the Chappy cookie jar." Rukia answered as if that should explain everything.

"Again?"

"Yeah, I told Ichigo that he's not allowed to come home unless he finds a replacement." She simply added.

"But Rukia, I think those jars are extinct." Momo figured.

"I don't care, it's his fault for breaking it."

"Or maybe this is a sign telling you to stop obsessing on it. I mean even if he finds a replacement, it's bound to break again."

"I don't care. I just want my jar back."

* * *

It was night time when Ichigo got home from his rabbit cookie jar hunting and right now, all he wants to do is crawl up in his bed next to his wife. He opened the door to their bedroom and as usual, Rukia was sitting on the bed reading a book. She glanced up at him.

"So? Where is it?"

"Actually, I..." He didn't even finish when she suddenly stood up, put the book down on the side table and began to get some of the pillows.

"W-w-wait, you're sleeping outside?" Ichigo asked frantic.

"Oh I'm not, you are." She said forcefully pushing the pillows to him.

"Wait Rukia please listen." He lets go of the pillows and grabbed her hand.

"I'm not listening. If you don't have it then we have nothing else to talk about. Case closed."

Ichigo sighed.

I guess there is no other choice.

He then swept her off her feet and brought her to the bed. She struggled from his hold.

"Let go of me Ichigo!" She protested then he began to send her kisses.

"Aah! L-let go of me!"

* * *

"I wonder if dad found a new replacement jar. Aunt Momo said they were really hard to find nowadays." Ken'ichi murmured in wonder. He decided to step out of his room and get some water. On the hallway he saw a box placed in front of his parents' room. Curious, he walked towards it and took a peak at what's inside.

Wait a sec.

This is...

His thoughts were cut off when he began to hear the voices coming from inside the room.

"_Let go of me Ichigo!"_

"_Aah! L-let go of me!"_

"_S-shit... ah... don't... nnn..."_

"Oh shit, not again." He immediately covered his ears and run back to his room. He knew that Chappy the Rabbit jar was a bad idea. The first time it broke they ended up having twins in the family. What now?

* * *

Skin to skin. Naked. Covered in sweat. Heated and panting. That's Ichigo and Rukia's status right now.

"Nnnn..." She moaned as they pull back from their hot passionate kiss.

"Ichigo..." She purred, "Condom..." She called out indicating that she wants him. He rummaged through the side table's drawers once again.

"Hurry up..." She groaned in desire. Soon she felt him hover above her once again. He positioned her legs up towards her body.

"Rukia..." He began huffing.

"Mmnn?"

"I love you so much." He said before entering himself inside her. She gasped and groaned in surprise but something felt wrong, she didn't hear a foil packet open nor does it fill like—

"Ichigo! " She yelped when she finally realized what he did, but he just continued to thrust faster.

"Aah... o-oh my g-god... i-idiot... hah... hah... aah..." Soon enough they both reached the peak of pleasure. Ichigo thrusts a few more times to let his juices fill her in. They both waited for their breathing to even. Rukia let out a huge sigh as she held onto her husband, "Oh Ichigo, what did you do?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted you so badly." He reasoned burying his face on her neck.

Rukia ran her hands through her hair in frustration, closing her eyes.

"I can practically feel it already." She mumbled.

"You're just overreacting. You know, maybe we didn't actually hit the—"

"Oh Ichigo, I am fully aware of how active your seeds can be. Trust me." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well maybe a seventh family member is not such a bad idea." He tried to joke but his wife just sighed in defeat.

* * *

On the bed, her body turned to face him. He wrapped an arm around her and she scowled as it woke her up. She looked at him but it only made her grimace.

"Good morning." He tried to greet happily.

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "No, not a good morning. I can't believe we did it again last night... And I was supposed to be mad at you! I hate you."

"Oh? A little grouchy today, huh Mrs. Kurosaki?" He said holding her tighter.

"No! Stop doing that!" She tried pushing him away sounding really annoyed.

"So you're still mad?"

"Yes."

"Was this about the cookie jar or the condom?"

"Both! Ichigo I don't think you under—" He kissed her.

"You worry too much..." He whispered before meeting her lips once again.

"Mmm... okay, maybe I'm just a little concerned." This time he sent her butterfly kisses and she lightly chuckled.

"Okay, okay you caught me. You know I can't stay mad at you whenever you do that. You are so unfair." She stated shaking her head.

He smiled, "And for that, you get a reward."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion, "A reward?"

"Turn around." She complied and saw a brand new chappy cookie jar placed beside her on the bed. Her eyes widened with bliss as she sat up and immediately took the jar in her hands.

"B-but how? I thought—" She didn't finish when he sat up as well and embraced her.

"I never said I didn't get it." He said kissing the top of her head.

"But where?"

_Ichigo's been looking for hours and... NOTHING. Just fucking NOTHING. He ended up standing in front of the antique shop where he waited for her to arrive with her date at vin et des roses before and she ended up pranking him. An old lady stepped out of the shop—the same old lady who talked to him before. _

"_Oh you're back. Can I help you this time boy?"_

_He sighed and ended up telling the old lady his dilemma. The old woman smiled._

"_You know boy, I remembered your cute little raven haired girlfriend giving out her seat to an old man just so she could stand next to you in a bus." _

_Ichigo's eyes widened, "Wow, that was... a very long time ago... how come you remember?"_

_"It's your hair boy. You don't usually see young men walking around town with orange hair you know. And that girl, her features compliment yours." She said with a chuckle. "Anyway, I think I could help you find that jar of yours. You see this store used to be a chappy shop. I think we still have those rare jars at the back."_

_"Really? That sounds great!" He beamed following the old woman inside, "And by the way, that cute little raven haired girlfriend of mine is now my cute little raven haired wife."_

"I'll just keep that as a secret. I don't want you going there 24/7 if ever you found out where it is."

She pouted then smiled knowing how true that statement was.

I'll find that out, I have my ways. She thought with a grin.

She stared at the cookie jar admiring its details.

"I just wanted to make sure if you loved this thing more than me..." Ichigo said running a finger over the cookie jar.

"Oh Ichigo, isn't it obvious? I married you didn't I? If I loved Mr. Chappy more than you I would have married him! But unfortunately, I don't think that's possible." She chuckled. "I'm just kidding. Besides, Mr. Chappy can't give me one hell of a night."

"And one hell of a morning..." He added sending hot wet kisses on her shoulders. She moaned at the feeling.

"Maybe you should put him aside for now, I don't want him to see what I'm going to do to you next."

She blushed feeling her spine tingle in excitement at hearing those words. Suddenly, they heard something that made their little charade stop.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"It sounded like the gates." Ichigo murmured.

"But who?"

They both peaked out of the window.

* * *

"Yo." Ken'ichi greeted as he saw Yumi come out of her house.

"Oh hey, you're early." She greeted back with a sweet smile.

"Well, my brother woke me up and I can't go back to sleep so might as well go now." He explained like it's such a normal thing to be early.

"I see." She nodded in understanding then she began to walk ahead.

"Oh yeah, by the way..." He said digging his hand inside his bag. She stopped and looked back. He stepped closer as he pulled the item out. Yumi's eyes widened when she saw what Ken'ichi was holding.

"Well, you did say you want it back." He said and her eyes softened. "So... may I?" He asked offering to put it on her. She just chuckled and bowed her head a bit towards him. Ken'ichi put the blue scarf around her neck. His eyes remained on hers as he fixed the scarf. When he was done, she observed the scarf and ran her hands through it. It was definitely the same scarf, she was sure of it.

"Wow. I can't believe you kept it." She said still in awe.

"Well, I got the feeling that one day you're going to ask for it back and I was right." He answered. She chuckled at hearing that.

"And besides..." He continued. "I can't throw it away... it was... the only thing that I have left... of you..." He said looking away to hide his blushing face. She can't help but blush as well.

Wow... he kept this thing for eight years... Amazing...

She looked back up at Ken'ichi.

"Uh... so... let's go?" He asked awkwardly.

"Mmm." She nodded and they began to walk together.

"You see I owe you." He began this time.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, if it weren't for you telling me to go home, I don't think I'll even be here now so... thank you."

"Well, I was pretty awesome as a kid. I mean I felt sorry for you since you live in an old abandoned clinic and you eat pretzels for breakfast."

"Which makes me twice as awesome."He said proudly.

"Or twice as pitiful." She corrected his statement the she dug in her hand inside her shoulder bag and showed him a box of pretzels. His eyebrows shot up. She opened it and offered him some.

"Pretzels are "food too" right?" She smiled putting quotation marks in the air with her fingers when she said the words "food too". He smiled and took one. They ate pretzels and talked the rest of the way.

* * *

"It's Kichi. It looks like he's heading to school." Rukia figured as they continued to observe.

"This early?" Ichigo posed in confusion.

Then they saw Ken'ichi greet a brown haired girl passing by. By the looks of her uniform, she must be Ken'ichi's schoolmate. After greeting back the girl began walking ahead but Ken'ichi caught up with her while rummaging through his things in his bag. They seemed to be talking but the two who were watching couldn't hear them.

Rukia and Ichigo both eagerly stared in anticipation of what would happen next. It was like a movie played from outside their bedroom window. Rukia gasped when she saw her son put a scarf around the pretty young girl.

"Ichigo did you se—"

"Sshh!" Ichigo cut her off immediately as if she was a very noisy audience disturbing the climax of the movie. She immediately zipped her mouth and looked back at the two again. Ken'ichi and the girl went their way walking side by side.

"That... was... so... SWEET!" Rukia cheered in glee. "I can't believe our son has a girlfriend and she looks GORGEOUS!"

"Yeah, way the go Kichi." Ichigo added with a smirk.

"Oh we have to meet her! We can have her over for dinner and—" Rukia said with a determined face.

"Rukia, we're not even sure if they're toge—"

"Nonsense! My motherly instincts tell me that they're perfect." Rukia answered as if that is enough proof.

"Motherly instincts? Now where did that come from?" With that he received a punch on the gut.

"Ouch! Damn it."

"Ken'ichi grew up so fast..." She continued not minding his retort. "I... oh, where do years go...?" She said with a soft expression. Ichigo smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Ichigo...?"

"Hmm?" He asked an arm around her shoulders and his cheek on top of her head.

"How come you never gave me a scarf?" She asked innocently. He was surprised by the question.

"Well... er... that's because... you don't need it. I can just warm you up like this." He said wrapping his arms around her and enveloping her with his warmth. She smiled but her next question cornered him,

"But then, how come you never wake up this early to walk to school with me?"

There was a long pause. She scowled when she didn't hear an answer.

"Ichigo?"

"Well I... hmm... you see, you go to school VERY early." He began with a nervous chuckle.

"So I'm too early? OR you're just too lazy to wake up early?"

"Well, you go to school earlier than the security guards on duty so..."

"Oh right, great. It's so nice of you to notice that." She said sarcastically, pulling away from him.

"Wait look, what I meant was maybe you should have tried going to school using the normal time?"

"Really? Wow, I never thought of it that way. Thanks for sharing that. How very romantic of you."

"Rukia, let me explain—"

"No, no, I don't want to hear your lame excuses."

"Why are you so angry?"

"I just can't believe that your son can do it, but you can't."

"Hey, may I remind you that he's your son too so he probably caught your 'early bird' genes."

"Well, hopefully he doesn't get that "You're such a jerk" gene from you! You arrogant bastard!"

"And you're still an annoying, bitchy midget who likes that hideous rabbit." He said begrudgingly pointing at the newly bought cookie jar. "Are we done stating the obvious?"

She gasped and shook her head in disbelief, "BLASPHEMY!" She yelled pointing a finger at him. He rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Rukia..."

"That's it. You've crossed the line. We're through." She got off the bed. He just rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

"Rukia..."

"Look, I don't even know how we've managed to stay together this long when we argue like this EVERY. SINGLE. FUCKING. TIME. Aren't you getting tired of it?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"I... maybe... I DON'T KNOW!"

He sighed, "Look I don't really know how to answer that, all I know is I'm still here, with you, amidst all the arguments we've had because even though I knew how much of a pain in the ass you are, I still love you. It's that simple. Case closed. What about you? Why are you still here? You could have walked out on me years ago up until now."

She stared at him for a moment then she ran and jumped up to him in a tight embrace with her lips meeting his. They kissed before she whispered her answer, "I'm here because you want me here... And I love being here... with you..."

He lied her back down onto the bed, with him hovering above her.

"Admit it, you like it when we bicker. I do. It reminds me every time how much I love you." He whispered seductively then he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She smirked.

"You are such an asshole."

With a hint of a smile playing on his lips, they both had the same thought in mind...

Here they go again.

* * *

So to wrap things up, my name is Ken'ichi. Eight years ago I had a different surname. For seven years, I grew up with the care of my mom and aunt. When I was seven I met my dad. He almost hit me with his awesome car. I'm glad I met him though; I've always wanted to meet him because mom doesn't talk about him much. You know, for some reason, I never felt any hate against my dad even though he left. Cause deep down I knew there must be a really good explanation as to why he did it. I mean, my mom is amazing. You must be out of your mind to leave her without a good reason which I also found out soon enough of course. Well, actually, my mom and dad told me what really happened. From how they met, to how they got separated, and while they were separated. With all the necessary details, yes. Not like how Aunt Momo told me before with lacking details. And I felt relieved to know that my gut feeling was right and if ever I did have hatred against the man who left my mother, it must have probably been overshadowed by my longing for a real father, my true father. I mean my mom dated but, none made the cut and I think I know why. Yes, my mom's pretty picky when it comes to men but I don't blame her. Even I was picky, for her. She's too precious to be in the open market. But I knew why no one ever caught her attention... It was because deep down she was still waiting for someone, the one person who still holds her heart in those past years... and still does as of this moment... it was none other than my dad. And even though she tried to hide any possible information about this mystery man, I have nothing against my mom. I have the best mother in the world. I think we all do.

She was fifteen when she fell in love with the most unexpected person who turns out to be my dad because they love each other so much that I came into the world. But just like that, the two of them got separated so pretty much for seven years I grew up without a father. But then after an accident and some twist and turns of faith I thought I just existed to look after my mom until they found each other again but I was wrong. Because I'm the one who brought them together and I'm here because I have to make sure they stay together which I believe now... is the real reason why I'm here.

Now we're living in our own house near my grandfather's. Yeah, my grandpa and aunts really prefer it that way. As of now our family is pretty big, yeah and I have a feeling that it'll continue to grow bigger through the years especially now that mom's expecting again. Yup, that's how much mom and dad love each other. So far they have proven their love three times through four children. Me of course, my little brother who's now eight; and the twins who are four years old and they're about to prove it again for the FOURTH time... yes, three times is just unfortunately, not enough. Well, my grandpa's pretty hyped about the idea of growing a whole town filled with his grandchildren. As for me, hmm... not really, the house is pretty much a ruckus with my three little siblings not to mention my parents who are a bit... oh I don't know, child like? They still fight though. The usual bickering. It seems pretty normal and we're used to it. Well, mom always wins though in the quarrels but she definitely loses at night I guess. Since she always tells my dad they have enough children, she still keeps popping them out like a machine. Makes me shiver just thinking about it. I guess they just really, really, really love each other. So what else is new? I'm in high school now and my best friend Hiro still wears glasses. I still train at the Arisawa dojo. I try to refrain from getting into trouble which of course doesn't work out since trouble always has its way of finding me. And when it does, there goes my mom's lectures again, at least dad doesn't lecture me, he has a pretty good idea of what it's like. And then there's Yumi. Oh, don't even get me started on her. I met her when I was seven. She's the little girl who steals wishing coins and doesn't believe in wishes, well, she's not a little girl anymore... she's all grown up now... you know, a little taller, longer hair, beautiful eyes... I mean... she's pretty cute... er... what I meant was Yumi's hmm... I can't really explain but you know the feeling that there must be a reason why you meet people... and sometimes you feel that... that... um... nevermind... Yumi scolds me a lot too... yeah let's go with that but she did help me in the past, up until now. I still can't believe we met again after eight years, although it's not that unbelievable I mean just look at my parents, seven years, and then they were together ever since. Well over all, I'm very satisfied with the way things are. Again, my name is Ken'ichi Kurosaki, I'm fifteen years old. I live with my parents who tend to always bicker and three most-of-the-time-annoying siblings. Black hair, violet eyes, I have a weird grandpa, super rich uncle, very loving aunts, great friends...

But you know, sometimes I think...

What if...

just what if...

My life...

Was...?

Hmm...

Well, nevermind.

Whatever those "what if's" are would forever be a mystery.

After all we've been through, whatever happens from now on, I guess we just have to find out for ourselves and I'm sure we'll be able to take it. No matter what destiny throws at us...

Thanks for being part of my life.

-ooOoo-

Thanks for reading this story! For the last time REVIEW! AHHHH! :)))) :***** I love you guys!

A/N: That feeling of finally pushing the "complete" button. Oh god... soo fulfilling and overwhelming hahaha XD So this is really is it—the ending, no more sequels, no more additions or anything. And just like any book I've read before here are the acknowledgements. Prepare yourselves for a really long author's note. THANK YOU SOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO READ, REVIEWED, LOOKED, SHARED, FAVORITED, ALERTED, FOLLOWED THIS STORY! OH YOU GUYS ARE TOO MANY! I JUST... I CANNOT CONTAIN MYSELF! I LOVE YOU ALL! TO ALL THOSE WHO PM AND ENCOURAGED ME! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! TO ALL THE PEOPLE I MET HERE IN THIS SITE! THANK YOU! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN A VERY IMPORTANT PART OF MY LIFE, YES, YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY STRENGTH, WHEN I FEEL LIKE I'M NOTHING I READ YOUR REVIEWS AND I'M ALIVE AGAIN. I FEEL LIKE I'M WORTH IT. SO THERE! I'M REALLY GOING TO MISS WRITING THIS STORY. THANK YOU FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME. I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I'D ACTUALLY FINISH THIS STORY. IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS. ALL THE SLEEPLESS NIGHTS AND FAILING TESTS JUST TO WRITE THIS, IT WAS WORTH IT.

TO THOSE WHO ARE PLANNING TO READ THIS STORY, OR WHO WILL FINISH THIS IN THE FUTURE, THANK YOU AS WELL! I'M NOT SURE IF YOU'LL LIKE IT BUT YOU CAN ASK THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ IT. :D

PS: IF THERE IS SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY KNOWS ME OUT THERE WHO HAVE READ THIS, DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME hahaha XD YOU SEE I WROTE THIS SECRETLY AS IN NOBODY I PERSONALLY KNOW WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT I WROTE IT. Hahaha because ICHIRUKI is a SECRET and PERSONAL OBSESSION OF MINE HAHAHA XD

WOOKAY, GOING BACK, AGAIN, THANK YOU GUYS FOR THIS WONDERFUL EXPERIENCE. THANK YOU FOR GIVING THIS NEWBIE A ONCE IN A LIFETIME EXPERIENCE, A CHANCE, A SHOT, AND AN OPPORTUNITY. I HAD SO MUCH FUN! I FEEL LIKE CRYING RIGHT NOW. I MEAN MY BABY IS COMPLETE HUHUHU :"""))) IT FELT LIKE IT WAS JUST YESTERDAY, I WAS WRITING CHAPTER 1 HUHU :"")) I'M SO PROUD OF IT! I'LL MISS THINKING OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT HUHU :"""(( CAUSE SOMETIMES I DREAM ABOUT IT, I SPENT HOURS ESCAPING REALITY JUST TO COME UP WITH WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT BUT I'LL BE LEAVING THAT TO YOU GUYS FROM NOW ON. THIS MAY NOT BE THE BEST STORY OUT THERE BUT YOU GUYS MAKE ME FEEL LIKE IT IS AND I'M SO THANKFUL FOR THAT. I ALSO AM AWARE THAT THIS STORY IS NOT PERFECT AND THAT IT HAS ITS FLAWS ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO GRAMMAR BUT I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU GUYS FOR GIVING IT A SHOT AND READING IT UNTIL THE END.

You know, you guys must be wondering why I haven't updated this story in a long time. Let me explain, you see I felt this pang in my chest that I want to finish the story but yet I don't want to because I'm afraid that if I finished this then I'll have nothing else to live for hahahaha XD I felt that I've been writing it for so long that it's been literally part of my routine and now... *sigh* it's over. And another fact that I want to share with you guys is where I got the title "My Life is a Big 'What If'". Have you guys watched the movie, Letters to Juliet starring Amanda Seyfried? Well anyway, the letter from that movie said something like this: "What" and "If" are two words as non-threatening as words can be. But put them together side-by-side and they have the power to haunt you for the rest of your life. It was a very beautiful message so I ended up making my title the way it is. Plus, my life really is a big "what if". I try to think of other possibilities in my life but ended up having the motto "No regrets" instead. It's that simple. For every decision, I don't want to regret anything because it hurts to regret. We are given all the time to think of how to manage and live our lives. I don't want to spend mine regretting every single mistake I make. I try to live on because those experiences will be part of who I am.

So you see my story was based on the story of letters to Juliet. I want Ichigo and Rukia's relationship to be as they say in the letter once again "love to leave loved ones for, love to cross oceans for" and I wanted them to have the courage to seize it too. So there. You know I wrote a small part where the two of them were in a school auditorium pretending to be romeo and Juliet, I never really added it in the story since I don't know where to put it. It was supposed to be a flashback but maybe someday I'll post it or make a different story out of it.

So onto another part:

Puna ng may-Akda: So ayon, dahil tapos na nais kong magpasalamat ng sobra sobra! Dugo't pawis ang ibinigay ko sa kwentong ito kaya, masaya akong natapos ko ito. Oo, inabot ng taon ang aking pagsusulat ngunit, grabe talaga. Binasa ko muli ang mga review at grabe, tuwing nag-uupdate pala ako lagi akong may test? Ang saya ko lang talaga. Dati iniisip ko lang kung ano kayang gagawin ko kung matapos toh kaya eto, malalaman ko na hahaha XD Sorry sa mga napaiyak ko jan, dun sa mga tumawa, kinilig, nainis, nalungkot dahil sa mga nangyari sa kwentong ito, wag kayong magalala, napagdaanan ko din yan Hahahaha XD SOBRA TALAGA! MAHAL NA MAHAL KO KAYO! GRABE TO THE MAX ANG LEVEL! Chos. Sorry sa ibang hindi nakaintindi nitong last A/N ko :( gusto ko lang kasing ma-express lahat ng nadarama ko sa tagalog, mas madali kasi hehe.

Okay Language switch.

So there, AAAAAAHHHHH! I'm really overwhelmed hahaha XD Thank you Lord, thank you reviewers, readers, pm-ers, lovers, haters? Everyone! I can't stop saying thank you. I couldn't have done this without you! Thank you Tite Kubo for creating bleach and ditching zombie powder even though I also liked that. But still, thank you to all the friends I've made while writing this. Thanks for the opinions, reactions, suggestions, praise, flames? I sooo love you all. I may not be able to name you one by one but I tried my best to reply to your reviews and pms every so often. You have no idea how much you guys mean to me, I may not know you all personally but you made me soo happy. This was my first time writing a story this long. This is my book. My novel. And I'm proud and happy to share it with you guys. I know in the future I might think of revising this and making it shorter and more grammatically correct, but I'm still in school, I have a job and that might take a while to do. Oh! Thank you FF for letting me unleash my imagination in your site! :)))) Continue to prosper and cradle the creative minds of the many fans out there.

Okay, I think that's everything I want to say. Actually no, that's not everything because I can't really put into words everything, every emotion that I'm feeling right now, but this would never end if I do. Oh this author's note can go on forever but alas, I must stop here. Sooo OMG! I ALMOST FORGOT THE MOST IMPORTANT THING! I LOOOOOVE ICHIRUKI FOREVER! LONG LIVE ICHIRUKI AND ICHIRUKI FANS! WE SHALL CONQUER THE WORLD HAHAHAHAHA XD WORLD DOMINATION! ICHIGO AND RUKIA WILL BE TOGETHER! WE'LL MAKE SURE OF IT! I BELIEVE IN IT AND I HAVE FAITH THAT IT IS BOUND TO HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE! Okay now, before I really, really end this na talaga. FOLLOW MY TUMBLR: thethouasandpagedsecret. tumblr. com hahaha segue :)))) LOL. I guess that's all. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GOD BLESS!

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


End file.
